The Uchiha's heart
by Mavis Dragneel Vermilion
Summary: El corazón de los Uchiha esconde grandes verdades, Sanosuke Uchiha tendrá que hacer frente a estas mientras encuentra su camino en el mundo y descubre sus verdaderos sentimientos, sin embargo nadie le dijo que seria una tarea fácil, después de todo, nadie ama como un Uchiha
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

—Hermano — susurro con temor una de las tres personas presentes en el lugar.

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada —respondió el mayor con una leve sonrisa — No tengas miedo, pase lo que pase, los voy a proteger — el joven hubiese querido que su voz no sonara temblorosa, intentaba sacar valor desde lo más profundo de su ser, pero simplemente con el pasaje desalentador y desolador que se extendía ante ellos le era imposible.

Recordó que hace apenas unos meses atrás todos vivían en armonía, las cinco grandes naciones ninjas cooperaban entre ellas con compañerismo y tolerancia, eran épocas felices, donde la única preocupación era no llegar tarde del entrenamiento y morir en manos de tu enojada madre.

Sin embargo todo eso había cambiado de un momento a otro, unos enemigos, aparentemente, por la poca información que el manejaba al respecto, alienígenas, habían invadido el mundo causando caos y devastación a su paso.

La magnífica e imponente aldea oculta entre las hojas se había mantenido de pie a pesar de que las aldeas aliadas iban cayendo una por una, claro está, el Hokage había enviado a sus mejores ninjas a la lucha pero eso no había servido de nada, todos ellos habían caído en batalla.

—¿Dónde están papá y mamá? —pregunto de nueva cuenta la infantil voz regresándolo a la realidad, desvió su mirada hacia donde provenía topándose con unos ojos tan negros como los suyos, como los de su padre.

—Papá está luchando junto al Hokage — no pudo evitar el mal sabor de boca que le dio el pronunciar esa palabra, desde luego su padre y el no tenían una muy buena relación, aunque a decir verdad la palabra relación le quedaba grande, ellos solo convivían en la misma casa.

Una nueva explosión se hizo presente cerca de donde se encontraban, provocando una nueva ola de escombros y rocas precedidos de un ensordecedor estruendo. El mayor por alto reflejo rodeo con los brazos a los cuerpos indefensos que tenía bajo su protección para cubrirlos de todo daño al momento de que eran lanzados por la onda del ataque a un par de metros de allí.

—¡Mamá! — un chillido resonó por todo el lugar.

—Cálmense, Itachi, Mikoto — alzo un poco el tono de voz para sobre pasar el llanto de su pequeña hermana y consiguió que ambos lo miraran con ojos llorosos, sus cuerpos presas del pánico no hacían más que temblar. El chico bufo, su propio cuerpo no hacía más que temblar y tenía 14 años, ¿Qué podía esperar de un niño de ocho y una pequeña chiquilla de tres?

—Hermano, ¿vamos a morir?, si vamos a morir quiero ver a papá y mamá — se adelantó a pedir su último deseo sobre la faz de la tierra el niño pelinegro que le dedicaba una mirada de súplica.

Suspiro escapo de los labios del mayor, su madre había dicho que su hermano era muy parecido a su padre cuando era pequeño, inocente, orgulloso, cariñoso, él no sabía que tan verídica era esa comparación pero en lo que si podía estar seguro era que su hermano era más Uchiha que cualquiera de los tres allí presente.

—No vamos a morir, veremos de nuevo a nuestros padres, estaremos juntos de nuevo en momentos de paz, ellos solo se están encargando de los malos — informo con palabras sencillas que ambos niños pudieran entender.

Observo esta vez a su hermana menor, la más pequeña de todos, con piel tan blanca como la nieve, cabello rosa y unos peculiares ojos grandes y expresivos como los de su madre, pero de un intenso color carbón. La pequeña sin lugar a dudas estaba aterrada así que solo atino a colocarla en su pecho para calmarla.

—Vamos niña malcriada, debes ser valiente — le indico con voz suave a lo que su hermana solamente le devolvió la mirada, su hermana era por mucho la consentida de su casa, era complacida por todos los miembros de la familia, en especial por su padre.

—Hermano mayor, mira eso — el tono curioso del niño provoco que mirara en la dirección en la que señalaba, viendo a los lejos una fuerte luz brillante —¿Es un ataque del enemigo? — pregunto al momento de sujetarse de la ropa de su hermano con miedo.

Justo cuando el mayor iba a contestar una silueta apareció en su campo de visión, con un ágil salto y con el sigilo propio de un ninja de su rango se colocó delante de los tres chicos

—¡Mamá! — gritaron los pequeños al reconocer el cabello rosa y los ojos color jade de su madre, que les miraba con alivio a pesar de lo cansada que se encontraba, la mujer amplio su sonrisa al ver que sus pequeños se encontraban ilesos de toda esta guerra al momento de verlos correr a sus brazos.

—No saben cuánto me alegra que estén bien — pronuncio quedamente al momento de recibirlos en sus brazos, apretándolos con algo más de fuerza, para luego separarse de ellos, enfocando toda su atención en su hijo mayor.

—Me alegra saber que te encuentras bien, madre — no podía explicar el regocijo que había en su interior al saber que esa mujer maravillosa aún seguía con vida, sin ninguna herida grave siquiera.

—Jaja si, bueno, el Susanoo de tu padre, ya sabes — se rasco la mejilla con una sonrisa juguetona, era obvio que ella era una mujer muy fuerte, por algo era Jounin pero la defensa absoluta de su esposo merecía crédito en toda esa guerra.

—¿Entonces, vamos ganando mami? — la voz del pequeño Itachi le hizo desviar la atención hacia él, acariciándole levemente el cabello.

—No exactamente, ¿ven el resplandor que se alza a lo lejos? — pregunto al momento que sus niños dirigían la mirada al lugar.

—¿Papi? — pregunto con inocencia la pequeña pelirosa al momento que era tomada en brazos por su madre.

—No cariño, no es papá — negó tristemente con la cabeza, ella hubiese querido que las cosas no fueran de ese modo, a ese extremo —El Hokage envió a sus hijos al pasado para mantenerlos alejados de todo este conflicto, a menos así ustedes estarán a salvo.

—¿Ustedes? — pregunto el mayor frunciendo el ceño, esto le estaba dando mala espina.

—Aquí está el otro pergamino que contiene el jutsu, irán junto con ellos al pasado, hasta que la situación este solventada — comunico la mujer al momento de acercarse a su hijo y colocar en sus brazos a su pequeña hija — No se preocupen, nos volveremos a ver — sonrió de manera cálida al momento de atraer más a Itachi hacia ella.

—Yo me quedare contigo y peleare mamá, no te abandonare — soltó de inmediato el joven de cabellos negros con decisión.

Sakura lo observo de nueva cuenta, su hijo era tan parecido a Sasuke cuando tenía su edad, pero al mismo tiempo eran tan diferentes, ella sabía que sus hijos no tenían ni la más mínima posibilidad de sobrevivir en esa guerra, ella se sentiría más segura sabiendo que estaban a salvo lejos de todo lo malo, por eso había decidido hacer esto junto con su esposo.

—Sanosuke, tu deber es ir con ellos — le hablo seriamente al momento que su hijo le miraba con sorpresa para luego desviar la mirada.

—Tú también piensas que soy un inútil, como él — el corazón de Sakura se estrujo definitivamente su hijo tenía una muy baja autoestima al igual que la mala percepción que tenia de sí mismo.

Suspiro al momento de colocar el pergamino en el suelo y realizar los sellos correspondientes.

—Técnica Prohibida: Portal Interdimensional — una gran cantidad de chakra fue llevada al pergamino que de un momento a otro manifestó una gran corriente de chakra y luz de color azulada, dejando a los tres chicos asombrados —Itachi promete que obedecerás a tu hermano pase lo que pase, recuerda que ahora él está a cargo de ustedes — ordeno la pelirosa al momento de sentir que era abrazada con fuerza por el pequeño nombrado quien asentía con lágrimas en los ojos — Eres muy fuerte, no olvides que llevas el nombre de un héroe, debes rendirle tributo.

—Sí, mamá — el pequeño sonrió aun con lágrimas en los ojos y la mujer solo pudo enternecerse, Sasuke había acertado en su nombre sin duda, era increíble la capacidad que tenía su hijo de sanar.

—Mami — la voz de su pequeña la congelo por completo, la pequeña Mikoto tenía sus brazos extendidos hasta ella y por un momento quiso abrazarla y que nada las separara, pero centro su mente en la importante misión, mantener sus hijos a salvo.

—Nos volveremos a ver princesa, papá estará feliz de verte — le sonrió al momento que depositaba un suave beso en su mejilla.

Sakura observo a su hijo mayor con una sonrisa, aunque este evitara su mirada a como diera lugar.

—Tu padre no piensa que eres inútil, Sanosuke — respondió a la pregunta que le hizo momentos antes — Y yo tampoco lo creo.

—Claro que sí, tengo 14 años, mi sharingan aún no despierta, no soy digno de ser su hijo — menciono al momento que cerraba sus manos en puños con rabia.

—Tu padre los ama sin importar que, sabes que no es realmente bueno expresando sus sentimientos — bromeo con una sonrisa, su esposo era lo más parecido a un cubito de hielo — Además, sería realmente problemático si despertaras esos ojos. Debes descubrir realmente lo que oculta el corazón de tu padre, y el tuyo propio — menciono con serenidad al momento de chocar dos de sus dedos en la frente del chico, en un gesto de cariño familiar que se había vuelto una tradición.

—Yo realmente. . — su idea quedo inconclusa al momento de sentir como su madre lo empujaba suavemente al portal junto a sus hermanos

Lo último que observaron fue a la pelirosa sonriendo.

* * *

N/A: Hola a todos

Se lo que están pensando, tercer fic que coloco y ninguno esta terminado xD pero esta es una idea loca que a rondado mi cabeza por tanto tiempo, sin mencionar que es el primer fic que empece a escribir,claro lo he cambiado demasiado, pero básicamente es el mismo.

Lo se, tengo una obsesión con el viaje en el tiempo y con Itachi Uchiha, pero que se le hace

Gracias a Jessica por ayudarme a escoger el titulo del fic, eres super gemela

Sin mas espero que le den una oportunidad a esta alocada historia

Adiosito


	2. Chapter 2: Uzumakis y Uchihas

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 1: Uzumakis y Uchihas.

Era extraño, podía sentir el viento frio chocar contra su rostro, también podía sentir los rayos del sol que se colaba en el cielo, no sabía el por qué podía sentir todo eso, se supone que estaban en medio de una guerra. ¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño?

—Hermano.

¿Era su hermanito quien lo llamaba?

—Hermano despierta.

¿Por qué lo llamaba como si estuviera aterrado? No tenía nada que temer, su madre los protegería de todo, y estaba seguro que su padre iría al mismo infierno con tal de mantener a sus hermanos menores fuera de peligro.

—Sanosuke estamos cayendo — la voz de su hermano se escuchaba más cercana y sus sentidos comenzaban a despertar, no, no había sido un sueño, habían estado en medio de una guerra y su madre había usado un jutsu para mantenerlos a salvo — ¡Vamos a morir sino despiertas ahora!

Abrió los ojos de golpe a escuchar esto último y lo primero que observo fue que efectivamente, estaban cayendo desde una gran altura en dirección a un gran bosque que se extendía hacia el horizonte en todas direcciones.

Busco con la mirada a sus hermanos y los encontró algo alejados de él, Itachi protegía a Mikoto en un abrazo mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados intentando no sentir vértigo, sintió culpabilidad en su interior, su hermano actuaba como el hermano mayor cuando el claramente debía tomar ese rol pero solo había conseguido quedarse dormido.

Rápidamente realizo sellos de manos, agradecía infinitamente que en el fondo admirara a su padre más que a cualquier persona en el mundo, ya que si no hubiese sido así no habría aprendido a utilizar el siguiente jutsu — Arte Ninja: Jutsu de Invocación.

Una gran nube de humo apareció en el lugar e instintivamente dejo de caer gracias al lomo del animal que se alzaba imponente en el cielo.

Inmediatamente el halcón se dirigió hacia donde estaban los más pequeños para auxiliarlos, atrapándolos rápidamente y provocando que ambos cayeran en su lomo.

—Lo siento, ¿se encuentran bien? — pregunto preocupado el mayor al momento de arrodillarse al lado de los niños para ayudarlos a incorporarse

—¡Miedo! — la pequeña pelirosa soltó en llanto presa del susto anterior siendo abrazada por su hermano mayor quien le miraba con culpa.

—Lo lamento no dejare que vuelva a pasar — consoló a la niña quien dejo de llorar un poco, para dirigir la mirada a su otro hermano quien aún no se incorporaba por completo, manteniendo la mirada gacha.

—Hermano — llamo la pequeña en un susurro asustado pero el otro ni se inmuto a su llamado.

Sanosuke trago saliva sonoramente —Itachi, te prometo que no volverán a correr peligro, vamos hermanito ¿perdóname si? — trato de tocarlo con su mano para consolarlo pensando que también estaría asustado por lo anterior sin embargo el otro lo alejo de un manotazo.

—Déjame — susurro apenas audible para que el mayor lo escuchara — No me mires.

El mayor frunció el ceño con confusión ¿Ahora que le pasaba a ese niño?

—¿Por qué no debo mirarte? ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto con preocupación al momento que alejaba de sus brazos a Mikoto y centraba toda su atencion en su hermano menor.

—Yo no quería que esto pasara, de verdad, no me odies — el niño comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente preocupando más a su hermano en el proceso.

—Nunca te odiaría, ahora dime que sucede —trato de calmarlo con una sonrisa al momento que tomaba su rostro en ambas manos para fijar su mirada en él, sin embargo lo que vio en ese momento le helo la sangre provocando que dejara de respirar por unos segundos.

Itachi miro con ojos rojos color sangre como su hermano entraba en estado de estupefacción y no hacía más que mirarlo asombrado, como si este se tratara de un fantasma.

—Lo siento — se disculpó al momento que nuevas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos — Yo no quería, un día simplemente apareció, no supe que hacer — intento excusarse pobremente ante su hermano.

Sanosuke no salía de su asombro, su hermano de ocho años, poseía el sharingan de dos tomoes en cada uno de sus ojos.

—Yo no tenía conocimiento de esto — atino a decir en un susurro aun en shock mientras mantenía la mirada en su hermano menor.

—Yo lo mantuve en secreto para que nadie lo notara — respondió avergonzado de que su gran secreto saliera a la luz — Se cuánto ansias despertar tu sharingan, no quería que te sintieras mal porque yo lo había conseguido, además sé muy bien que tu relación con papá es. .

—¿Hace cuánto? — interrumpió al menor, si, era cierto que quería el sharingan más que nada para demostrarle a su padre que era digno de ser parte de la familia, pero también era cierto que no podía culpar a Itachi por despertarlo antes que él, haberlo despertado y ocultárselo a todo el mundo debió suponer una carga enorme para el pequeño.

—Poco antes de mi cumple años — menciono aún más avergonzado, de seguro su hermano lo haría a un lado por esto, lo tratarían como un genio que despertó el sharingan a corta edad y su hermano quedaría por siempre en el olvido.

—Estuvo mal que lo ocultaras, podrías haberte lastimado — reprendió el mayor algo recuperado de su impresión inicial — No importa si yo me veo afectado por eso, debes comunicar cuando sufres algún cambio, recuerda lo que menciono papá sobre la enfermedad del tío Itachi, no sabemos si enfermo por el uso de su sharingan — le recordó con preocupación al momento de incorporarse y ayudarlo a ponerse pie junto a él.

—Si lo sé — respondió quedamente, lo miro con sus ojos ya oscuros como la noche — Pero no quiero que papá, ya sabes, te haga a un lado.

—No importa si lo hace — le sonrió dulcemente al momento que su hermana se les acercaba — El dolor de perderte sería más grande que el dolor de ser rechazado por nuestro padre.

Las mejillas del niño se tiñeron de un color rosa suave y sonrió levemente en agradecimiento.

—No importa lo que piense papá, con o sin sharingan, tu eres el mejor — el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumento más al momento que desviaba la mirada con vergüenza.

—Te pareces a papá con el tío Itachi — sonrió al momento de recordar las historias que su madre les contaba sobre la niñez de su padre y sus días al lado de su hermano Itachi.

—Tu eres tan genial como el tío Itachi — respondió con convicción al momento de mirarlo a los ojos con una sonrisa.

—No soy yo quien lleva su nombre — sonrió divertido al ver que su hermano se sonrojaba con eso — Además con tu As bajo la manga eres un ninja tan prometedor como el tío Itachi — una sonrisa divertida apareció en sus labios — Solo espero que papá no sea tan estricto como el abuelo Fugaku contigo, aun así no te preocupes Mikoto y yo sanaremos tus heridas luego del entrenamiento — menciono al momento que acariciaba los cabellos rosas de la niña quien reía por su broma al igual que él.

—Ya, ya no sigan con eso —exclamo algo enojado de ser el centro de burlas de sus hermanos.

* * *

—¡Shannaro! — un grito se escuchó precedido de un gran estruendo en medio del bosque.

—Sakura, creo que en verdad piensas matarme uno de estos días — exclamo indignado el rubio al momento de salir de la montaña de escombros ocasionada con anterioridad.

—Tú fuiste quien me pidió entrenar contigo, Naruto — exclamo con una sonrisa confianza, luego de estar empapada en sudor y llena de polvo.

Hacia un día hermoso, era pleno verano y lo único que estaba haciendo en su día libre del hospital era morir del calor encerrada en su casa, así que cuando Naruto apareció frente a su puerta con la idea de entrenar un poco no dudo en aceptar, a pesar de que la guerra había terminado y luego de su misión en la luna hacia un par de meses atrás no habían tenido otra misión relevante no podían dejar que sus cuerpos perdieran condición debido a la época de paz.

—Sabes que lo haces para distraerte y no pensar en Sasuke — menciono acusadoramente a su compañera quien solo se sonrojaba.

—Solo menciono que me buscaría ¿sabes? No quiero hacerme ilusiones — trato de hacerse la desinteresada pero fallo rotundamente en el intento.

—Oh vamos, lo amas — menciono como si fuera lo más obvio y evidente del mundo — Además regresara dentro de poco, después de todo protegió a la aldea mientras estábamos en la luna — Naruto sonrió radiante al recordar lo que Kakashi les había contado luego de volver, Sasuke era completamente diferente al que conoció tiempo atrás.

—Eso creo — menciono al momento de mirar el cielo, de verdad que hacia un espléndido día, el sol brillaba y el cielo estaba completamente despejado, Sakura enfoco su vista hacia algo que volaba en dirección a la aldea, era muy grande para ser una simple ave, sin embargo esas plumas en tonalidades café solo las había visto en una parte con anterioridad.

—¿Ocurre algo Sakura? — pregunto extrañado al ver como su amiga abría los ojos con sorpresa al momento de mirar hacia el cielo.

—Es Garuda — susurro sin poder creerlo del todo, el invocador del halcón que los había ayudado en la guerra no era más que el pelinegro Uchiha — ¡Es Garuda, Naruto, Sasuke va camino a la aldea! — exclamo con emoción al momento que comenzaba a correr en dirección a la aldea siguiendo al halcón.

—¿Sasuke regresa? — pregunto confundido el rubio para luego seguir a su amiga por el bosque con una sonrisa, realmente no pensaba que regresara tan pronto pero de igual forma seria bienvenido.

* * *

El halcón aterrizo suavemente en tierra firme haciendo que las personas bajaran de el para tocar el piso con alivio, no les agradaba mucho estar en el cielo por lo cual estaban más cómodos así.

—Muchas gracias por traernos. . —Sanosuke quien tenía en sus brazos a su pequeña hermana, quedo en silencio al momento de notar que el halcón que los había llevado hasta ahí no era la invocación que normalmente utilizaba.

—Ese no es Takamaru — menciono Itachi con confusión, sin embargo el halcón ni se inmuto — ¡Es el halcón de papá! — exclamo escandalizado — Hermano papá se enojara, no podemos usar a Garuda.

—Recuerda que estamos en otro tiempo, quizá sea por eso — trato de calmar a su hermano, no tenía importancia cual era el halcón que los había llevado cerca de la aldea — Muchas gracias Garuda, puedes retirarte.

Y luego de esto simplemente el ave desapareció en una nube de humo.

Itachi se relajó al momento que su hermano emprendía la caminata hacia la aldea, estaba como a diez minutos de distancia bastante cerca, diría él así que simplemente se diría a seguirlo cuando escucho unos pasos acelerados acercarse hacia donde estaban ellos.

—¿Ocurre algo? — pregunto el mayor al notar que su hermano no le seguía.

—Se acercan personas — comento al momento que el otro se tensaba.

Una pelirosa se acercó a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraban los tres chicos siendo seguida por un rubio que venía un par de pasos más allá.

Los chicos miraron asombrados como la chica se abalanzo hacia Sanosuke en un abrazo al momento que este se sonrojaba levemente.

—Sasuke que bueno que has vuelto — menciono la chica con lágrimas en los ojos, sin embargo el chico en ese momento la separo un poco de el para poder observarla detenidamente.

Itachi casi quiso morir de risa en ese lugar, estaba seguro que la pelirosa recién llegada era su madre en ese tiempo, debido a que venía acompañada de un rubio de ojos azules que tenía un par de líneas parecidas a los bigotes de un zorro en cada mejilla, al parecer su madre había confundido a su hermano con su padre, debieron haber visto al halcón y se dirigieron inmediatamente a ese lugar.

—Sakura ese no es. . —Naruto enmudeció al momento de ver como la chica apenada se separaba aún más del chico pelinegro.

—Lo siento, te confundí con alguien más — estaba tan avergonzada que no podía mirar al chico a su rostro así que poso su mirada en el niño que se encontraba más allá avergonzándolo un poco.

—¿Ustedes son viajeros? — pregunto el rubio, nunca los había visto en la aldea pero había algo que los hacia familiares para él, en especial a los dos pelinegros, cielos sí que eran parecidos a Sasuke.

—Sí, vamos a la aldea para hablar con el Hokage — menciono Itachi con una sonrisa — ¿Nos pueden llevar verdad, Naruto?

—¡Itachi!— reprendió en un grito a su hermano menor, aunque segundos después se dio cuenta que quizá no había sido buena idea decir su nombre.

Naruto y Sakura miraron extrañados la situación.

—¿Quiénes son? — pregunto la pelirosa con curiosidad al momento de observar a los tres hermanos que se encontraban con ellos.

—Se lo diremos en cuanto estemos con el Hokage — menciono el mayor para salir del paso y comenzó a caminar con un poco de prisa hacia la aldea.

Itachi observo a los adultos con una sonrisa nerviosa para luego seguir a su hermano.

Naruto y Sakura simplemente los siguieron.

Los chicos caminaron con un incómodo silencio cuando luego de unos minutos vislumbraron las grandes puertas de la aldea de la hoja, haciendo que tanto Itachi como Sanosuke sonrieran con felicidad de estar de nuevo en su aldea.

—¿Quiénes son? — pregunto uno de los guardias de turno a los tres hermanos, quienes se miraron con preocupación.

—Vienen con nosotros son unos amigos — la voz de Naruto un par de pasos atrás les tranquilizo, el guardia se hizo a un lado para cederles el paso.

—Iremos a la torre Hokage — anuncio Sakura quien estaba interesada en la historia de esos tres viajeros al igual que Naruto — Por cierto, ¿es tu hermana? — pregunto al chico parecido a Sasuke, desde el momento en que se encontraron con ellos, no había bajado a la pequeña niña pelirosa de sus brazos, además no sabía el por qué pero esa pequeña niña le hacía experimentar un sentimiento de protección y amor que no conocía límites.

—No, solo es alguien a quien debo proteger — se adelantó a decir ante la mirada confundida de Itachi.

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio hasta que llegaron a la torre Hokage y se dirigieron al despacho de Kakashi.

—¿Se puede saber dónde se habían metido? — pregunto extrañado al tener a sus dos alumnos llenos de polvos y con pequeñas heridas justo frente a él.

—Estábamos entrenando en el bosque y a Sakura se le paso la mano — respondió indignado el rubio mientras hacía un puchero.

—Ya te dije que tú fuiste quien quisiste entrenar conmigo — exclamo la chica enojada de que su amigo se hiciera la víctima.

—¿Qué hay de ellos? — pregunto al momento de fijar sus ojos en los niños que llegaron junto a Sakura y Naruto.

—Nosotros somos. . — la explicación del mayor se interrumpió por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose violentamente.

—¡Esto es inaceptable! — exclamo el recién llegado con enojo, pero más que todo con decepción — Hokage unos mocosos se han colado a la casa principal del clan —todos los presentes observaron a Hiashi Hyuga hecho una furia e irremediablemente se sintieron intimidados.

—Padre — la suave y calmada voz de Hinata se hizo presente, cuando la joven entro en el despacho entre todo el enojo de la cabeza del clan — Estos niños solo se han perdido — intento defender a los acusados sin éxito alguno, su padre la miraba como si estuviera loca.

—No entiendo por qué los proteges tanto, has dicho eso desde que los encontramos en el Dōjō de la casa principal.

La chica se sintió avergonzada por su comportamiento, pero era una fuerza más allá de lo que ella pudiera explicar la que hacía que defendiera a esas indefensas criaturas

—Hinata — saludo el rubio con alegría de ver a su novia ese día, todos los días eran alegres si podía ver aunque fuera por un segundo a la Hyuga.

Hinata, quien por primera vez desde que había ingresado detrás de su padre, reparo en la presencia de sus amigos se sonrojo al observar a Naruto en la instancia, acompañado de Sakura y tres personas más que ella no reconocía.

—Entiendo que este molesto por la poca seguridad — menciono Kakashi llamando la atencion de todos — Haga pasar a los chiquillos, hare que les den un castigo por incumplir las normas — menciono como si nada al momento que Hinata se alarmaba.

—Dejo esto en sus manos — apoyo el Hyuga mayor y con una leve reverencia se retiró de la sala cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Itachi, Sanosuke y Mikoto quien se habían mantenido apartados de todo el bullicio se miraron entre sí con complicidad, no todas las personas podían burlar la seguridad de la aldea y la del clan Hyuga, solo podían hacerlo los ninjas pertenecientes a la aldea y al clan como tal, además debido a que la cabeza del clan no reconocía a los implicados todo arrojaba a una misma conclusión.

—¿Qué clase de castigo crees que les den? — pregunto Itachi al momento de tragar saliva con nerviosismo.

—No dejare que reciban un castigo, estoy aquí para protegerlos — declaro el mayor en un susurro que solo pudo escuchar su hermano.

—Suerte — deseo con todo su corazón que esto no se saliera de control y tomo a su hermanita en brazos al momento que la puerta era abierta de nueva cuenta.

Todos los presentes observaron un largo cabello rubio, tan resplandeciente como los rayos del sol, que se asomaba con nerviosismo al interior.

—Pasen — ordeno el Hokage, todo ese día había resultado por demás extraño.

Dos chicos ingresaron a la habitación, la primera en aparecer una chica de largo cabello rubio, tan sedoso que se veía suave a simple vista con radiantes ojos azules y piel blanca, dueña de un hermoso físico, o al menos eso pensaron por lo poco que dejaba ver su capa de viaje.

El segundo fue un niño un poco más pequeño que la chica de rebelde cabello azul y ojos celestes como los de su compañera, también traía una capa de viaje.

—Quiero comunicarles que está prohibido entrar a los territorios de cualquier clan sin su permiso, por lo cual han roto las reglas — dictamino Kakashi con voz severa.

—¿No cree que está exagerando? — Naruto intento abogar por ellos compartiendo una mirada preocupada con Hinata, no veía en lo absoluto que esos chicos fueran malas personas, por lo cual no merecían un castigo.

—Te estas dejando llevar por una primera impresión Naruto — reprendió el Hokage con aburrimiento, siempre era lo mismo con su alumno, nunca veía el lado malo de las personas.

—Pero. . — el rubio no tuvo argumentos para debatir, miro a los recién llegados con preocupación, eran solo niños, no merecían un castigo.

Una pequeña risita se escuchó por todo el lugar provocando que todos prestaran atencion a la fuente del sonido, centrándose en los tres hermanos que habían olvidado en todo este tiempo.

—Hermano no te burles — el menor simplemente negó con la cabeza pero igual sonreía de manera divertida.

—No puedo evitarlo me hace sentir como en casa toda esta situación — se excusó al momento de que aún mantenía la sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

—¿A qué te refieres con. . — la pregunta de la pelirosa quedo en el aire cuando la chica rubia se lanzó a los brazos del pelinegro con desespero.

—Sanosuke — la voz de la chica se escuchaba entrecortada, el nombrado pudo sentir como la tela de su ropa se humedecía levemente.

El chico le regalo una mirada comprensiva y cariñosa — Todo está bien Hana, yo estoy aquí, los protegeré a todos con mi vida — menciono al momento que acariciaba suavemente el largo cabello rubio.

La chica simplemente sonrió con tranquilidad aspirando el aroma de su amigo, todo en Sanosuke la tranquilizaba de una manera asombrosa.

—Ya que le dimos un momento a mi hermana para ser la princesa en peligro y a Sanosuke ser el héroe — menciono sarcásticamente el niño que se había mantenido callado todo ese tiempo — ¿Pueden decirme como están mis padres? — pregunto dirigiendo su mirada a Itachi.

—Mamá dijo que, estaban en desventaja pero ella no presentaba ningún daño — murmuro el chico con tristeza sin embargo todos pudieron escucharlo.

—¿Me pueden decir quiénes son? — pregunto o más bien ordeno Kakashi cansado de la situación, era obvio que todos esos chicos se conocían, también estaba seguro de que escondían un gran secreto.

—Me llamo Uchiha Sanosuke — comenzó el mayor de los chicos — Venimos de aproximadamente unos 16 años en el futuro, la aldea de la hoja fue atacada por unos enemigos realmente fuertes que devastaron todo a su alrededor, las cinco grandes naciones han caído sin mencionar la gran cantidad de ninjas que han perdido su vida, es por eso que nuestros padres en un desesperado intento de mantenernos a salvo nos enviaron a este lugar — explico todo lo más concisamente posible, sin embargo se ganó la mirada incrédula de las cuatro personas restantes.

—¿Eres un Uchiha? — pregunto la pelirosa con las manos entrelazadas al nivel de su pecho con inquietud.

—Uchiha Sasuke es mi padre — menciono aunque para nadie paso desapercibido como el chico desvió levemente la mirada.

—¡Sabía que había algo familiar en ustedes! — señalo Naruto a ambos pelinegros — Tú eres igual al idiota de Sasuke — menciono mirando con ojos entrecerrados al mayor — Y tú eres igual a. . — el rubio de nueva cuenta dejo inconclusa su oración, no sabía si Sasuke les había hablado en el futuro sobre "él".

—Uchiha Itachi — menciono el menor con una sonrisa — Todos lo dicen, de igual forma ese es mi nombre — Naruto miro extrañado como la mirada de ambos Uchiha era calma, llena de amor, de luz.

—Vaya así que Sasuke si restableció el clan — menciono asombrado el peliplata.

—Los Uchiha somos ninjas leales al servicio de la aldea — menciono el mayor al momento de hacer una reverencia.

—Aunque el Hokage sea Naruto — menciono divertido Itachi al momento que Naruto le devolvía la sonrisa.

—Ya me lo esperaba no soportare el puesto mucho tiempo — sonrió más relajado el Hokage — ¿Qué hay de ella? — señalo con la mirada a la pequeña pelirosa.

—Es Hija de Sakura — se adelantó a decir el pelinegro mayor — Se llama Mikoto.

— ¿Mikoto? — pregunto extrañada la pelirosa al momento que se acercaba a Itachi quien sostenía a la niña aun en brazos y esta le sonreía levemente, haciendo que ella se sonrojara levemente — Ese nombre, ¿es el de la madre de Sasuke no es así? — pregunto de nueva cuenta a Sanosuke quien desvió la mirada.

—Es en honor a mi abuela — respondió con la verdad, aunque parcialmente —Es por la amistad que tiene con mi padre — menciono con una sonrisa.

Sakura se entristeció un poco, ¿así que en el futuro no estaría con Sasuke?, aunque bueno no podía quejarse, sus hijos eran hermosos y excelentes personas, su propia hija era bellísima, parecía una princesa de un cuento.

Naruto se acercó un poco intrigado por la hija de su amiga, realmente era adorable pero no podía evitar pensar que ella también le recordaba un poco al bastardo de Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué los ojos negros? — pregunto con verdadera curiosidad en ese dato importante que todos habían pasado por alto pero en el cual pusieron más atencion — ¿Te casaste con el rarito de Sai, Sakura?

—Pues. . — Sanosuke no sabía que responder, sin embargo la voz de Hinata lo salvo justo a tiempo.

—¿Y ustedes? — pregunto la chica con curiosidad a los otros dos.

—Somos hijos del séptimo Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto — respondió la rubia con una leve sonrisa al estar aún abrazada a Sanosuke.

—Y de usted también, Hinata — comento como si hablara del azul del cielo, una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro al ver a su futura madre roja como un tomate apunto de desmayarse.

Naruto no cabía en su impresión, es decir, era novio de Hinata, amaba a Hinata, pero ahora dos chicos se presentaban y decían ser sus hijos, lo peor, eran tan hermosos como Hinata.., solo había un pequeño inconveniente.

—Tu hijo del idiota de Sasuke aléjate de mi hija — Naruto con rapidez se interpuso entre ambos chicos y mando rayitos de advertencia al pelinegro.

El Uchiha simplemente sonrió nervioso, los celos del séptimo no cambiaban, estuvieran en el tiempo que fuese.

—Entonces pertenecen al clan Hyuga y por eso lograron pasar — analizo detenidamente Kakashi con una sonrisa al ver la divertida escena.

—Sí, llegamos a la aldea antes que ellos, pensamos que sería buena idea descansar un poco, pero el viejo Hiashi se puso todo loco — el peliazul le restó importancia a todo el asunto.

—Tenle más respeto por favor es mi padre — pidió Hinata en un susurro al estar algo incomoda con la situación.

—Me llamo Uzumaki Yuki — le menciono con una sonrisa.

—Bueno debido a eso el castigo queda anulado — sentencio el Hokage — No veo motivos para que no puedan quedarse hasta que la situación este solventada en su tiempo, sin embargo eviten en lo posible no meterse en problemas — comunico a los cuatro chicos quien asintieron — Naruto, Hinata, Sakura tendrán como misión cuidar de ellos, le enviare un pergamino a Sasuke para que venga a la aldea, necesitare de su cooperación también.

—¡Papá vendrá! — Itachi sonrió con felicidad, vería a su padre y podría pasar algo de tiempo con él ahora que no estaba la guerra sobre ellos, realmente lo extrañaba.

Sanosuke simplemente desvió la mirada con tristeza — _Genial ¿que pensara mi padre en este tiempo de mí?_ — pensó con desgano, sin embargo sintió un tacto suave en su mano izquierda que le hizo fijar su mirada en la chica rubia de ojos azules.

—Recuerda que, tu padre te ama, Sano — menciono la chica con delicadeza al momento de acariciar un mechón de su cabello negro y que el chico se sonrojara notablemente.

Naruto miraba la escena con ojos entrecerrados —Hinata — llamo a la Hyuga quien solo lo miro prestándole toda su atencion — ¿No te parece que esos dos son muy unidos? — pregunto escandalizado al ver la escena.

—Solo son amigos, Naruto — sonrió divertida al ver los celos de su novio.

—Pueden retirarse — menciono el Hokage divertido, Naruto terminaría matando al hijo de su mejor amigo.

* * *

N/A: Primer capitulo de esta historia :)

Amo la pareja de Sanosuke y Hana ¿ustedes no?

Pobre Sakura le rompieron el corazon.

¿Que pensara Sasuke respecto a todo esto?

Naruto quiere matar a Sano jaja.

Hinata es muy linda y Yukies muy malvado xD

Itachi es un prodigio igual que su tio y le lleva la delantera aun sin quererlo a su hermano.

Perdonen si encuentran faltas de ortografia.

Nos vemos, adiosito :)


	3. Chapter 3: Sharingan

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 2: Sharingan.

Todos los presentes tenían una expresión diferente adornando su rostro al estar ya dentro del departamento de cierto rubio. Al salir de la oficina del Hokage habían decidido buscar un lugar donde poder dormir por esa noche. Los hermanos Uzumaki estaban por demás vetados de los territorios Hyuga hasta que Hinata aclarara el mal entendido con su padre, Hiashi Hyuga, por lo cual dudaban poder quedarse dentro de los dominios del clan. Los territorios del clan Uchiha estaban deshabitados desde hacía muchos años atrás, así que hasta dudaban que se encontrara en pie luego de todas las batallas que atravesó la aldea. Sakura vivía en un departamento de limitado espacio por lo cual tampoco era una opción. Terminaron encaminándose hasta el departamento de Naruto.

—¡Naruto eres un puerco! — el rubio recibió un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de Sakura quien se encontraba por demás avergonzada por la irresponsabilidad del chico — ¿No te avergüenza mostrarle esto a Hinata y tus hijos?

El chico rubio quien logro reponerse un poco del golpe observo con algo de culpa a los nombrados, aunque extrañamente estos estaban sonriendo.

—Por mí no hay ningún problema — menciono la chica con una sonrisa calmada — me hace sentir como en casa.

—Extrañe tanto a papá, es tan bueno que no haya cambiado a pesar del tiempo — menciono Yuki con una sonrisa, su padre seguía siendo un desastre en el futuro pero así lo prefería.

—No tengo problemas con tu departamento, Naruto — menciono la chica Hyuga al momento de rozar levemente la mano del chico en modo de compresión.

Naruto simplemente sonrió, su futura familia era la mejor, los amaba a todos y cada uno de ellos con locura.

Sakura suspiro con resignación, así Naruto nunca dejaría sus malas costumbres.

Los Uchiha obviamente pensaban diferente.

—¿Seguro que tenemos que dormir aquí? — menciono el menor con voz baja al momento que mantenía a su hermana en brazos, observo al mayor con tristeza esperando que le negara esta realidad.

—Tenemos que, los territorios del clan son un misterio en esta época, no sé si existen siquiera, además papá no está en la aldea — respondió el mayor con una sonrisa al mirar de forma comprensiva a sus hermanos, no debía ser fácil pasar por todo lo que habían pasado, alejándose de sus padres durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo, sin la posibilidad de estar en sus cómodas camas luego de una deliciosa cena, sin que su padre siquiera estuviera cerca, sin hablarle tan siquiera a su madre.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo, siempre visitas a Hana en la mansión del Hokage — el todo de voz acusador que utilizo Itachi le hizo gracia, para nadie pasaba inadvertido que la mayor parte de su tiempo en el futuro se la pasaba al lado de la hija del Hokage, por lo que, sin lugar a dudas se había acostumbrado al temperamento y forma de ser de la familia Uzumaki.

—¿Ustedes se encuentran bien? — la voz preocupada de Sakura los saco a ambos de sus pensamientos llamando la atención de los demás presentes.

—Por supuesto, es solo que.. — el pequeño niño desvió la mirada con tristeza.

—Extrañan su hogar — completo Naruto de manera comprensiva — No se preocupen les aseguro que se divertirán en este lugar — exclamo de manera emocionada ocasionando que tanto Itachi como la pequeña Mikoto levantaran la mirada con emoción y sonrieran.

Sanosuke simplemente suspiro agradecido, Naruto siempre lograba causar alegría cuando sus corazones estaban tristes.

Sakura se acercó lentamente al chico con algo de vergüenza, sí que era parecido a Sasuke, eso extrañamente le ponía los pelos de punta —¿Tú también extrañas a tus padres, no es así? — pregunto en un susurro al momento de observar como Naruto alzaba a la pequeña niña en brazos simulando ser un avión para que ella se divirtiera.

—Puedo vivir con eso — la voz pausada del pelinegro la hizo dar un pequeño salto, ella realmente no esperaba que el chico le contestara, le parecía muy distante, callado, frio, como Sasuke a esa edad — Ellos me preocupan un poco, son muy apegados a sus padres.

Sakura sonrió ante ese pensamiento, sin duda los Uchiha amaban por sobre todas las cosas a sus familias, por la manera en la que se expresó Sanosuke, Sakura realmente pensó que se parecía más Itachi Uchiha que al propio Sasuke.

—Sasuke vendrá pronto, Kakashi le ha enviado el pergamino así que no me extraña que llegue en un par de días, incluso puede que llegue mañana — menciono al momento que desviaba su mirada con tristeza levemente, había olvidado por un segundo que su futuro no era al lado de Sasuke, creándose falsas esperanzas en su corazón.

El chico inevitablemente se tensó ante el pensamiento de ver a su padre en esa época.

—¿Ocurre algo con él? — pregunto la pelirosa con preocupación, para nadie había pasado inadvertido que al momento que el Hokage notifico que le informaría a Sasuke sobre los viajeros el chico había desviado la mirada, lo mismo pasaba cuando el mayor hablaba de su padre. Sakura realmente no quería que su compañero fuera juzgado y odiado, sobre todo por su futura familia. Sasuke era un buen hombre.

—Nada — respondió con la voz más indiferente que pudo — Es solo que mi padre y yo no tenemos una buena relación, ni siquiera sé si a eso se le puede llamar relación.

La chica observo con tristeza como su acompañante desviaba nuevamente la mirada — Si existe algo en lo que pueda ayudar.. — se ofreció con una tierna sonrisa, ayudaría a Sasuke y Sanosuke a que su relación mejorara.

—No te metas en mi vida — la voz fría del chico la paralizo por unos instantes — No es tu problema lo que suceda conmigo y mi familia — menciono al momento que daba media vuelta para salir del departamento.

Sin embargo la voz de Naruto lo hizo detenerse.

—Sanosuke, dormirás en el sillón ¿Te parece? — pregunto al estar acomodando a cada chico en su respectivo lugar.

—Si no hay ningún problema — menciono al momento que se volteaba a verlo con una sonrisa — Saldré un momento, Itachi, no me esperes despierto — comunico al momento que salía de la estancia y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

—Muy bien, Itachi, Mikoto, Yuki y Hana pueden dormir en la habitación — finalizo con una sonrisa al momento de observar a todos los presentes — La cama es lo suficientemente grande para los cuatro.

Los chicos asintieron.

—Naruto, debo irme a casa — la voz dulce de Hinata hizo que la mirara con expresión confundida.

—No tienes que irte si no quieres — menciono el rubio apresuradamente mientras también dirigía su mirada a Sakura — Tu tampoco Sakura.

—Debo notificarle a mi padre sobre los intrusos ¿recuerdas? — Hinata observo con compasión al chico, de seguro le daba miedo quedarse solo con un montón de niños a su cuidado.

—Si prefieres puedo llevarme a Mikoto — ofreció la pelirosa puesto que ella también debía regresar a su casa, vivía sola, pero Naruto no daba abasto para tantas personas.

—No — la voz de Itachi llamo la atención de los adultos — Es más recomendable que todos permanezcamos unidos — menciono con temor a recibir un regaño de parte de ellos, sin embargo esto no ocurrió.

—Tiene razón — menciono la Hyuga a sus amigos, ellos asintieron — Bueno, me despido por ahora, obedezcan a su padre ¿de acuerdo? — Hinata se acercó hacia sus dos hijos con una sonrisa.

—No se preocupe no le causaremos problemas — menciono la chica suavemente con una sonrisa, al momento que Hinata se despidió de cada uno con un beso en la mejilla — Que tenga buena noche.

—Igualmente — deseo la chica Hyuga para luego besar levemente al rubio y prometerle que se verían a la mañana siguiente.

Sakura se acercó a Mikoto para darle un suave beso de despedida en la mejilla —Pórtate bien princesa — la pequeña ojinegra le devolvió el beso con torpeza a su madre.

—Que descanse — Itachi se despidió de Sakura con una sonrisa, ella no sabía que era su madre pero para él le era imposible pasarla por alto, sobre todo porque todas las noches lo hacía, la chica le sonrió en agradecimiento al momento de también darle un beso de despedida.

—Descansen todos — menciono Sakura al momento que salía por la puerta junto con Hinata.

Al momento de escuchar la puerta cerrarse Naruto se dirigió a los chicos con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro —Muy bien, ya se ha ido Sakura, ¿Me pueden explicar por qué no le han dicho que Mikoto es Hija de Sasuke? — pregunto divertido al observar como todos se tensaban, sobre todo el niño Uchiha.

—¿Cómo lo supo? — pregunto Itachi con nerviosismo, Naruto sonrió aún más, habían confirmado su teoría.

—Es obvio que el idiota de Sasuke se casó con Sakura — menciono con indignación, él no era tan idiota — Ellos se aman, la pequeña se llama igual que la madre de Sasuke, tiene el cabello rosa pero tiene los ojos del idiota, además tu sonrisa y la de tu hermano es la misma sonrisa de Sakura — el rubio expuso todos los puntos de manera triunfante, no habían podido engañarlo.

—Usted tiene razón — afirmo Hana con un suspiro.

—No mencionamos nada porque ellos no están saliendo aun en esta época, no queríamos presionarlos — confeso Itachi con tristeza.

Naruto se colocó a su altura de manera comprensiva — No te preocupes, como ya dije, ellos se aman, solo necesitan tiempo — el rubio le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Itachi le sonrió de vuelta, esta vez más confiado.

* * *

El joven pelinegro camino hasta el cansancio, no estaba consiente de hacia donde sus pies le habían llevado, puesto que camino mucho tiempo sin ir a un rumbo fijo, se asombró al reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, era desértico, con viviendas abandonadas, en mal estado, donde se podía apreciar imponente el emblema de la familia Uchiha por todos lados.

—Así que, aun existe este lugar — un susurro nostálgico salió de sus labios, en el futuro ellos no vivían en un lugar apartado de la aldea como lo fue antiguamente el barrio Uchiha, ellos vivían en una casa que se encontraba en la zona céntrica de la aldea, cerca de la casa del Hokage.

El pelinegro intento adentrarse más hacia los antiguos dominios de su familia, quería conocer el lugar que aunque desierto todavía dejaba ver su magnificencia. Sin embargo una fuerte ráfaga de viento se lo impidió al momento que le recorría un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo. El joven trago saliva sonoramente, ese sitio no era lugar para él.

—Mejor ire con Naruto — murmuro con temor al observar el desolado horizonte que se imponía ante él, dio media vuelta y corrió en dirección contraria, lejos de ese lugar lleno de fantasmas, traición y sangre.

El joven era observado desde lejos por una persona de cabello largo y alta estatura, pudiéndose ser perfectamente más alta que el chico que acababa de salir corriendo de los territorios, la grácil silueta se encontraba sentada en el mismo poste de luz en el cual muchos años atrás había estado Itachi Uchiha en la noche de la masacre.

—Así que, tú también estas aquí, Sano — una risilla divertida escapo de sus labios al momento que la brisa de la noche mecía levemente sus largos cabellos negros como la noche.

* * *

Hacia un espléndido día hoy en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo despejado, las personas iban y venían con alegría, en el mercado de la aldea se veía a un grupo de personas caminando tranquilamente.

—Ha sido buena idea venir a dar un paseo — la voz de cierto rubio hiperactivo se hizo escuchar entre todo el bullicio de la calle concurrida.

Hinata asintió con alegría al estar caminando de la mano con el rubio, habían quedado de salir a distraerse un rato, para que los chicos conocieran la aldea en ese tiempo, puesto que, como se imaginaban debió de haber cambiado mucho.

—Hinata — la voz de Sakura que se encontraba más atrás acompañada del pequeño Itachi y la pequeña Mikoto, uno en cada lado tomando su mano, llamo la atención de la Hyuga — ¿Hiashi reacciono bien ante lo de Hana y Yuki? — pregunto con preocupación, si bien la relación de Hinata y Naruto era aprobada por el líder del clan, esto era delicado, Naruto era un héroe sí, pero el clan Hyuga era muy estricto sobre cómo se ligaba su propia sangre.

—Quiere verlos a ambos en un par de días — menciono la chica con una sonrisa, Hinata estaba confiada, su padre no se podría resistir a esos dos chicos.

Yuki y Hana sonrieron de manera nerviosa, ambos se encontraban siguiendo a sus padres muy de cerca para no perderlos de vista.

—El abuelo es un consentidor — bromeo Hana a su hermano quien sonrió alegremente como respuesta. Después de todo no era falso que el viejo Hiashi se desvivía por ambos nietos, sin embargo su favorito era Yuki, ya que al momento de entrar en una batalla su actitud podía ser tan fría y calmada como la de Neji.

—Oigan chicos si necesitan ropa, armas o cualquier otra cosa pueden decirnos, que no les de pena — animo el rubio al ver como Itachi se detenía y observaba unos kunai.

—¿Quieres comprarlos? — Itachi observo a su hermano mayor con asombro, su hermano no había emitido palabra desde que despertaron aquella mañana, por lo cual se sonrojo un poco.

—No, está bien así — menciono con una sonrisa al momento que emprendía camino otra vez al lado de Sakura.

El mayor simplemente alzo una ceja con confusión, su hermano estaba extraño, las únicas veces que actuaba de esa manera era cuando algo importante pasaba, sin embargo por más que pensaba no encontraba una razón que perturbara la tranquilidad que tenían justo en ese momento.

—Quizá sea mi imaginación — sonrió levemente al momento que seguía a los demás.

* * *

Estaba realmente agotado, se encontraba en el país de la Ola cuando el pergamino del Hokage había llegado a sus manos, luego de leerlo inmediatamente se había puesto en marcha hacia la aldea, lo que decía el pergamino le parecía por demás descabellado, unos niños que viajaron en el tiempo, para más estaban relacionados con él, fuera cual fuera la razón de esa locura e incoherencia, Sasuke quería ver personalmente a los niños que decían tener el apellido Uchiha. Por lo cual viajo todo el día y la noche sin descanso.

Suspiro con alivio cuando a media mañana se encontró atravesando las puertas de la aldea, quería dirigirse hacia la torre Hokage, pero en su interior deseaba más conocer a esas personas, por lo cual iría en busca del rubio de su amigo, Naruto siempre se encontraba enterado de todo, sobre todo si tenía alguna relación con él, por lo que supuso que encontrando al héroe de la aldea también encontraría a las personas que estaba buscando.

Camino con tranquilidad dejando que su cuerpo le guiara, él y Naruto tenían una extraña conexión la cual les hacía saber en qué lugar se encontraba el otro, el rubio le había mencionado que podía ser un poder especial debido a que Indra y Ashura eran hermanos, y ellos, sus reencarnaciones. Por supuesto eso no fue más que teorías mal infundadas de su amigo para hacerse el importante.

Camino a paso indiferente por el mercado de la aldea, las personas le miraban con asombro, otros con desconfianza, temor y muchos otros sentimientos que no tenía la mínima intención de justificar.

* * *

—Me gusta este prendedor — los chicos observaban fastidiados como Sakura, Hana y Hinata se encontraban embelesadas viendo un puesto donde vendían joyas, realmente no tenían la paciencia para eso y las chicas llevaban mas de diez minutos comentando sobre las distintas piezas, asi como probándoselas.

—Esto es tan fastidioso — Yuki realmente quería seguir caminando, observar cosas mas interesantes que esas.

Mikoto observo hacia otra dirección con curiosidad, estaba segura de que había sentido una presencia que ella conocía muy bien, por lo que quiso ir en esa dirección, sin embargo el agarre con la mano de Sakura se lo impidió.

—No, papi — exclamo con un puchero enojado poniendo un poco más de fuerza para soltarse.

—Mikoto cariño, estate tranquila pronto terminaremos — la voz tranquila de Sakura la hizo enfurecer aún más, Mikoto Uchiha no era precisamente una persona paciente, por lo cual luego de mucho batallar logro alejarse de Sakura y salir corriendo en la dirección en donde ella suponía estaría la persona a la cual había extrañado tanto.

Todos los demás corrieron detrás de ella, era peligroso que una pequeña de tres años se quedara sola en el mercado, podía perderse o podían secuestrarla.

La pequeña corrió a todo lo que sus pequeñas y cortas piernas le daban entre la gente, debido a su tamaño le era sencillo pasar entre las personas, caso contrario a sus hermanos y los demás quienes tenían que pedir permiso para pasar.

Los inocentes ojos negros se abrieron con alegría al momento de visualizar una capa negra que ella sin duda conocía muy bien, por lo cual con desespero se aferró a dicha prenda, paralizando al dueño en el proceso.

—¿Pero qué? — pregunto con asombro al buscar la razón del fuerte abrazo a sus piernas, encontrando a una pequeña niña pelirosa aferrada a su capa de viaje.

—Papi — el chico se paralizo al escuchar salir esa palabra de la boca de la pequeña a quien inmediatamente tomo en brazos, Sasuke aún no sabía muy bien el por qué, pero le urgía a su cuerpo consolar a esa pequeña niña que se había aferrado con tal magnitud a su cuerpo —¡Papi! — le llamo en medio de lágrimas al estar sus ojos negros frente a los ojos de su padre, la pequeña había extrañado con demasía ese ojo tan oscuro como el suyo propio y el bonito color morado del otro.

Sasuke aun estupefacto y sin entender del todo porque esa niña lo había llamado así la aferro a su pecho en un abrazo protector al momento que una cálida sensación se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Justo en ese momento recordó que, había llegado a la aldea por unos viajeros que decían ser sus hijos, esta niña por supuesto era de él, le era increíble pensar que su hija había venido hasta él por el simple hecho de sentir que estaba en la aldea, como si sus sentimientos estuvieran conectados. Luego reparo en el cabello rosa de la niña, ese inconfundible color de cabello que había visto con anterioridad en otra persona. Sonrió al unir todas las piezas del rompecabezas y descubrir lo que pasaba. Era Sakura la única mujer que merecía estar a su lado y la que le regalaría la dicha de tener una familia.

—¡Mikoto! — una voz nueva para él hizo acto de presencia, el Uchiha observo como un niño de cabello negro, largo atado en una coleta se acerba corriendo hacia donde ellos estaban seguido de un peliazul con ojos celestes que le recordaba demasiado al idiota de su amigo.

Sorpresa, un inmenso amor y ganas de gritarle a Dios para agradecerle era poco para lo que Sasuke quería hacer en ese momento, el niño recién llegado, sin lugar a dudas, tenía que ser su hijo, era idéntico en todos los sentidos a Itachi, en ese momento observo al cielo al momento que su corazón le dolía levemente, Itachi estaba de vuelta con él, en otra persona, pero estaba seguro, era el alma de su hermano quien se encontraba en esos momentos frente a él.

—Itachi — pronuncio su nombre con temor a equivocarse, pero siendo sinceros tenía que estar demente para no colocarle ese nombre al niño.

—¿Si? — pregunto al momento que recuperaba la respiración y enfocaba su vista en la persona que tenía justo frente a él, el aire abandono sus pulmones al reconocer a esa persona, por Dios era su padre y ¡tenía a su hermana en brazos!

Sasuke sonrió con dulzura ante la afirmación del niño, si era Itachi Uchiha.

—¡Es el tío Sasuke!

El grito escandalizado del peliazul le hizo fruncir el ceño levemente, si ese niño era hijo del idiota de Naruto tenía como mil decibeles en su tono de voz.

Inmediatamente luego del grito del niño un par de personas aterrizaron junto a los pequeños, uno a cada lado.

—Tío Sasuke — el pelinegro miro extrañado como una rubia de ojos azules le saludaba con una tierna sonrisa, hija de Naruto sin duda pero era tan calmada como la chica Hyuga. El Uchiha le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿Y mamá? — menciono con preocupación el pequeño Itachi al momento de ser observado por su padre.

—Ella no debe. .

La oración del mayor fue interrumpida por el grito ensordecedor de Naruto.

—¡Bastardo! — todos observaron con resignación como Naruto, Hinata y Sakura se acercaban hacia ellos, Naruto se lanzó a los brazos de Sasuke a modo de saludo sin embargo él lo esquivo apareciendo nuevamente al lado de Sakura, causando que Naruto rodara por el piso —Eres un bastardo — menciono con ira al momento que Hinata se le acercaba.

Sakura se sorprendió de que Sasuke tuviera en brazos a su pequeña hija, por lo cual apenada se dirigió hacia él — Gracias por encontrarla, Sasuke, se escapó de mi al momento que estaba concentrada en otras cosas — se disculpó apenada, había quedado como una mala madre frente al chico.

—No te preocupes, ella vino a mí — le tranquilizo con un tono de voz comprensivo intentando darle a la pequeña a ella, sin embargo Mikoto se negó.

—¿Qué sucede? — pregunto extrañada la chica al ver como la pequeña se aferraba más a su compañero.

—¡Papi! — la chica palideció al momento que escucho esa palabra salir de los labios de su hija, vio en estado de shock como la pequeña incluso lloraba para no ser separada del Uchiha.

—Ya, ya tranquila, estoy aquí — la voz del mayor salió asombrosamente suave y calmada a lo que la niña respondió calmándose.

Sakura observo a Sanosuke e Itachi quienes se encontraban más allá queriendo evitar su mirada, sin embargo el pequeño le sonrió nerviosamente.

—¡Sorpresa! — menciono el pequeño con una sonrisa al momento que su cuerpo temblaba levemente, no estaba bien engañar a su madre, nunca.

—Les dije que lo descubrirían — la voz del Uzumaki llamo la atención de todos — Esta niña resulto ser la princesa de su papi, más a mi favor.

—¿Lo sabias? — pregunto Hinata con asombro al momento que veía que, tanto Sakura como Sasuke mantenían sus miradas homicidas sobre el rubio.

—Por supuesto — respondió con tranquilidad ignorando las miradas de ambos.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada? se supone que éramos amigos — la chica realmente estaba enojada, había sufrido tanto y ahora resulta que los hijos de Sasuke eran sus hijos también.

—Eso no importa — defendió el pelinegro recibiendo una mirada agradecida de su amigo en respuesta — ¿Qué hay de malo en que sea una princesa de papi? — todos miraron con pena al rubio, si él era padre sobre protector, Sasuke lo era mucho más.

—Nada, nada — el rubio se apresuró a esconderse detrás de su novia — ¿Les he dicho que sus hijos son unas hermosuras?

Los jóvenes viajeros negaron con la cabeza levemente, Naruto no cambiaba.

—Cambiando de tema — algo en el cerebro de Sasuke hizo click, buscando con la mirada a Itachi — Kakashi dijo que habían tres Uchiha.

—Kakashi también lo sabía — menciono sin ánimos Sakura.

—Pues. . — al pequeño no sabía si hacerle gracia o no que su padre pasara sobre su hermano al punto de no notarlo siquiera.

Sanosuke dio un suspiro al momento de caminar dos pasos al frente, su padre había pasado de él hasta ese momento pero parecía que, igual que en el futuro, a sus hermanos si les prestaba la suficiente atención.

—Me llamo Sanosuke, Uchiha Sanosuke, tengo 14 años — se presentó ante su padre con voz fría, Sakura miro con preocupación, esta vez bien infundada, como el chico temblaba levemente y evitaba la mirada de Sasuke.

—Eres el mayor y no has podido cuidar de tu hermana — menciono el pelinegro con decepción y frialdad en la voz.

—Fue mi culpa — intento defender la chica pelirosa sin embargo la mirada de Sasuke se lo impidió.

—No lo defiendas, su deber es cuidar de ellos en todo momento, por eso es el hermano mayor — reprendió el chico con dureza al momento de sonreírle burlonamente al chico que tenía delante — Tu incapacidad e ineptitud me hacen pensar que eres incluso peor que Naruto.

Naruto a pesar del insulto no se enojó con su amigo, en cambio observo con pena al aludido, quien apretaba sus puños con impotencia.

—Mi hermano es muy fuerte papá — defendió el menor de los chicos con tristeza, al ver cómo era nuevamente rechazado su hermano.

—Entonces que pelee conmigo — su voz resonó como una orden en todo el lugar — Vayamos al campo de entrenamiento número tres.

* * *

Todos se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento, Hinata, Sakura y la pequeña Mikoto se encontraban sentadas bajo un gran árbol, Yuki estaba de pie junto a ellas e Itachi un poco más allá observando preocupado la escena.

—¿No crees que es mejor ir con Kakashi? — pregunto Naruto con preocupación a su amigo.

—Iremos luego de esto, ahora concéntrate, serás mi compañero — ordeno el Uchiha quien observaba a sus dos oponentes con seriedad.

—Yo no quería participar en esto — reclamo con un puchero, sin embargo luego sonrió abiertamente — Aunque me es emocionante descubrir que tan fuerte es Hana.

—Todo saldrá bien Sano — animo Hana a su compañero que estaba tan tenso con una piedra. Había sido buena idea proponer un combate doble para animar a su amigo, lo malo es que tendría que pelear contra su propio padre.

—Ten cuidado Hana, ellos son muy fuertes por separado, no me quiero imaginar juntos — aviso con precaución a lo que su amiga simplemente asintió.

—¡Muy bien, comiencen! — el grito de Yuki dio por iniciada la pelea.

La primera en atacar fue Hana quien corrió hacia Naruto para asentarle un puño, sin embargo el rubio lo esquivaba con facilidad, trato de darle un golpe con su mano izquierda, el cual Naruto esquivo pero se sorprendió cuando sitio una leve ráfaga al lado de su cara producto del característico puño suave de los Hyuga, observo asombrado como la mano derecha de su hija estaba rodeada de chakra, esto sí que sería interesante.

Sasuke ataco con su katana a Sanosuke quien lo esquivo con dificultad, no era tan rápido como su padre pero era más fuerte en taijutsu que él, por lo cual asentó un golpe en el suelo que hizo retroceder a Sasuke al momento que este se hacía escombros.

Sasuke se asombró ante esto, así que tenía la fuerza monstruosa de Sakura, vio como el chico le sonreía de manera arrogante —Nada mal para un chiquillo.

Sakura y Hinata gritaron emocionadas, sus hijos eran realmente geniales.

—¡Jutsu clones de sombras! — miles de Naruto se hicieron presente en el campo y arremetieron contra Hana, quien sonrió confiada, era realmente lo que quería que pasara.

—Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas — los clones de Naruto desaparecieron al momento que la esfera de chakra desaparecía dejando ver a Hana quien sonreía levemente — Realmente no quería usarlo pero qué más da — exclamo al momento de abrir sus ojos y mostrar el Byakugan, pero esta vez de un leve tono azulado.

Naruto se quedó hecho piedra, no sabía que su hija tenía el Byakugan.

Sasuke ataco con un chidori a Sanosuke quien también contraataco con la misma técnica ocasionando una gran explosión.

Hana y Naruto se pusieron al lado de su compañero, debían atacar en pareja para poder triunfar.

—Sano, hagamos nuestra técnica — comunico su compañera, el chico simplemente asintió con una sonrisa — Estilo de Viento: Rasen-Shuriken — los presentes se sorprendieron de que la pequeña rubia pudiera conocer ese jutsu, un rasengan con forma de shuriken giratorio apareció en la mano derecha de la joven rubia el cual lanzo hacia sus oponentes

—Estilo de fuego: jutsu bola de fuego — la gran bola de fuego cubrió por completo el Rasen-Shuriken haciendo esta vez una shuriken de fuego giratoria.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban tan impactados que a duras penas Sasuke logro esquivar el ataque arrastrando a Naruto con él.

—Genial — exclamo Hinata con alegría.

—Aww, si — Sakura alzo los puños en modo de victoria.

—Qué demonios fue eso — un susurro desconcertado dejo salir el rubio de su boca cuando estuvieron a salvo de ese jutsu tan extraño y peligroso, Sasuke simplemente soltó el agarre que mantenía en sus ropas.

—No tengo idea pero es mi turno de atacar — comento al momento que con la velocidad de un rayo se posiciono delante del joven Uchiha, quien se paralizo al ver su ojo rojo producto del sharingan, e inmediatamente se desplomo inconsciente producto de un genjutsu.

A pesar de que esta era la intención de Sasuke no pudo evitar sorprenderse, esperaba que el chico activara el sharingan y se defendiera pero no lo hizo.

El ambiente se volvió prontamente tenso por lo cual Naruto se acercó junto con Hana.

—Hermano — Itachi llego hasta donde estaba el chico inconsciente y lo miro con preocupación.

—¿Qué sucede, porque cayó en un genjutsu tan básico? —pregunto Sasuke con irritación, para él era inaceptable que un Uchiha fuera presa de una técnica ilusoria, por el amor de Dios ellos eran el clan Uchiha dueños del Sharingan.

—Él no posee el sharingan — menciono con tristeza el menor al momento que los demás llegaban hacia el sitio, Sakura coloco una mano en un pecho con preocupación y observo a Sasuke quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

Hana inmediatamente disipo el genjutsu de su amigo, quien lentamente abrió los ojos, la chica lo ayudo a incorporarse lentamente.

—Asi que, un Uchiha sin sharingan — la voz burlona de Sasuke llamo la atención de todos — Tal parece que no vale la pena un Uchiha que no posea esos ojos — Sasuke le dedico una mirada a la pelirosa que no supo descifrar, al momento que tomaba a la pequeña Mikoto en brazos — No vales mi tiempo.

—Sasuke — le reprendió Naruto por la dureza de sus palabras.

Todos observaron con lastima como el primogénito bajaba la mirada con impotencia, al final todos se habían dado cuenta que él no servía para nada.

—Discúlpate — susurro Itachi con rencor sin mirar a su padre, Sasuke simplemente observo con interés al niño, el cual tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados con impotencia al momento que su cuerpo también temblaba.

—No debería, una persona así, no merece mi atención — contraataco con severidad al momento que Sanosuke se aferraba más a la chica rubia.

—¡Mi hermano es un gran ninja! — observo con odio a su padre por primera vez en su vida, sentía impotencia por que trataba así a su hermano, no era para nada justo, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que en la cara de Sasuke se dibujaba una sonrisa orgullosa, cuando todos los demás lo miraban anonadados.

—Tal vez me equivoque, quizá es solo uno el que no merece mi tiempo — vio como su padre bajaba a su hermana de sus brazos y colocaba una mano en su cabeza en señal de cariño — En efecto eres mi hijo.

Sin más que decir el Uchiha tomo de la mano a la pequeña niña y se marchó lentamente del lugar.

—¿Desde hace cuánto tienes el sharingan? — la pregunta de Yuki le sorprendió, entonces cayo en cuenta de que lo había activado de nuevo sin estar consciente y por eso su padre le había dicho todo esto. Itachi observo a su hermano con pena y culpabilidad.

—Hermano, yo. . — intento disculparse sin embargo el chico se levantó rápidamente del suelo, tambaleándose un poco debido al genjutsu de su padre.

—Déjame en paz — menciono al momento que salió corriendo lejos de ese lugar, realmente quería desaparecer de la aldea, de la vida de sus padres, de sus hermanos, de todo.

—¡Sanosuke! — escucho el grito de la chica rubia ya muy lejos de donde estaba.

El chico corrió y corrió muy lejos, lejos de todo, sin darse cuenta que era seguido por la misteriosa sombra de la noche anterior.

* * *

N/A: Nuevo capitulo

Ame escribir este capitulo con locura, ame como Sasuke ama a Mikoto y a Itachi pero le da muy igual Sanosuke.

Itachi es el prodigio de la familia y Sanosuke nuevamente es rechazado, sin embargo el chico tiene mucho potencial dormido.

¿Quien sera la persona que sigue a Sanosuke?

Sakura y Hinata apoyando a sus babys aww fue hermoso.

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, comenten por favor.

Este fin de semana actualizo ¿Puedo llamarte Nii-san? Asi que esperenlo con ansias.

Adiosito :3


	4. Chapter 4: Solo conocidos, ¿cierto?

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 3: Solo conocidos, ¿cierto?.

—¡Sanosuke! — la chica instintivamente se movió de su lugar, alcanzaría a su amigo, no podía dejarlo ir así.

Sin embargo cuando se disponía comenzar su carrera detrás del pelinegro la figura de Naruto se interpuso entre ella y la dirección por donde se había ido el Uchiha.

—Dejalo ir, Hana — la voz de Naruto sonó derrotada, aunque inexplicablemente calmada.

—Pero . . — la chica rubia dudo un instante, ella más que nadie conocía a Sanosuke Uchiha por lo cual sabía que las palabras de Sasuke habían supuesto un golpe duro para su compañero.

—Necesita estar solo, ya regresara — trato de convencer a la rubia de darle un poco de espacio al hijo de su mejor amigo. Por supuesto estaba demás decir que Naruto no estaba feliz con el comportamiento de Sasuke, es decir, no era manera de tratar a su propio hijo, cuando lo veía así, era como ver al antiguo Sasuke, aquel que solo se interesaba en poder, dejando de lado todo lo demás, lo cual esperaba desde lo más profundo de su ser que no fuera el caso.

Naruto sonrió al ver que su hija desistía de su intento de ir tras el chico pelinegro, era mejor así, su experiencia con los Uchiha le hacía saber que cuando algo no resultaba bien o ellos eran lastimados lo mejor era dejarlos un momento solos, ya luego se encargarían de apoyarlos si era necesario.

—Naruto — la voz de Sakura llamo su atención, los ojos azul cielo se encontraron con los jades de ella. El rubio trago saliva sonoramente, la pelirosa tenía una mirada enfadada. Sasuke estaba en problemas — Iré a buscar a Sasuke con Itachi, ¿Está bien que nos separemos? — pregunto al momento que acercaba más hacia ella al pequeño niño.

Naruto lo observo con curiosidad, el cuerpo del pequeño tenia leves espasmos característicos del llanto, sin embargo este ocultaba su rostro abrazándose a su compañera. Sonrió ante esto, así que el pequeño Itachi era sensible pero orgulloso a la vez, rara combinación sin duda.

—Ve tranquila, Sakura, Naruto y yo iremos con Hana y Yuki al departamento — la voz suave de Hinata se dirigió a la chica, quien solo sonrió en respuesta — Suerte.

Naruto, Hana y Yuki intercambiaron la mirada sin entender a que se refería Hinata con eso último.

—Gracias — fue la respuesta de la chica quien les dedico una última sonrisa antes de comenzar a caminar junto con Itachi.

* * *

Había corrido demasiado sin parar e irremediablemente se encontraba exhausto, sin embargo, lejos de eso lo que más quería era seguir poniendo la mayor cantidad de distancia entre su familia y él.

El chico se detuvo para poder observar donde se encontraba, sus ojos negros observaron el maravilloso bosque imponente que rodeaba a toda la aldea resguardándola. Sanosuke sonrió levemente, dudaba que lo buscaran en aquel lugar por lo cual estaría un tiempo solo.

Se dirigió a un enorme y frondoso árbol para descansar, paz y tranquilidad, era lo único que se podía apreciar en ese lugar. Ahí sentado bajo el gran árbol pudo percibir la leve brisa que hacia ese día, era soleado y despejado.

Fijo su mirada en las aves que volaban en el cielo azul, y por un momento deseo ser como ellas, poder extender sus propias alas y volar hacia el horizonte en ese hermoso cielo sin que ninguna atadura se lo impidiera, sin que su atadura se lo impidiera. Suspiro cansado ante esto, su padre era la atadura que le impedía moverse con libertad, la sencilla razón, aun sin que Sanosuke lo deseara siempre trataba de complacer a su padre en todo, su cuerpo y su mente se movían a favor de los caprichos de Sasuke Uchiha.

No era que su padre se lo ordenara, por supuesto que no, Uchiha Sasuke nunca caería tan bajo como para imponer su voluntad de esa manera. El problema era que él mismo se auto ordenaba cumplir con las exigencias de su padre.

Los resultados esta demás mencionar que no eran satisfactorios, el chico realmente deseaba con cada fibra de su ser ver feliz a su padre, sin embargo y tenía que ser consciente de que así era, nunca podía llegar tan alto como las expectativas de su padre, por más que se esforzara, por más que lo intentara. Sinceramente comenzaba a dudar de su "Pureza" como Uchiha, es decir, todos los Uchihas eran dotados y con talento nato para las cosas.

Un nuevo suspiro escapo de sus labios, el tenia de dotado lo que su madre de calmada y silenciosa. Y era difícil pertenecer al Clan Uchiha si tienes la gracia de un elefante, porque siempre estabas rodeado de antepasados todo poderosos que son comparados con Dioses, ninjas que acabaron con un linaje entero, que potenciaron guerras mundiales, y que incluso fueron portadores de bestias mitológicas.

Si todo eso era complicado, más aun si tu propio padre y tío fueron una leyenda viviente, representantes del magnífico y poderoso Clan Uchiha. Él nunca sería como ellos, hasta era superado por su hermano menor, Itachi ya tenía el sharingan, en cambio el suyo ni luces de querer despertar.

—Creo que es debido a mi incapacidad e ineptitud — las palabras del joven Sasuke dolían, sin embargo tenía la seguridad de que serían las palabras más sinceras que pudiera escuchar en su vida ya que el Uchiha no tenía ningún apego emocional con él, puesto que todavía no eran padre e hijo.

—Todas las malas vibras del mundo ninja se concentran en ti, como si una fuerza de gravedad las atrajera — una voz suave y cantarina lo hizo regresar a la realidad y fijar su mirada justo en la chica que tenía a unos metros de distancia, sentada en una rama del árbol frente a él. Ella le sonrió cálidamente —¿No te han enseñado que la vida es muy bonita para tener esa cara?

Sanosuke observo con detenimiento a la chica, cabello largo, sedoso y suave a simple vista de un lindo color negro, ojos grandes y expresivos que hacían juego con su largo cabello, de tez tan blanca como la nieve y una figura sin duda envidiable.

Se sobresaltó cuando inesperadamente la chica rio de forma suave, demonios hasta su risa era hermosa, como la risa que tendría un ángel o algo así. No supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos cuando lo siguiente que sintió fue la respiración de ella muy cerca de la suya y sus ojos negros estudiándolo sin disimulo.

— _Es rápida, muy rápida, no sentí cuando se acercó_ — Sanosuke desvió la mirada y se incorporó rápidamente quedando de pie, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que la chica al incorporarse por igual le llevaba cerca de una cabeza de altura.

—Oh eres un encanto de verdad — exclamo risueña al momento de sujetarle la cara con ambas manos acercándose considerablemente a él — Tus ojos son bonitos — halago al momento que tomaba distancia para apreciar todo del chico, observándolo de pies a cabeza.

—Invades mi espacio — esto era simplemente genial, él solo deseaba estar solo y de un momento a otro aparecía una chica loca de la nada halagando su físico y hablando incoherencias.

—Solo quería saber si eran ciertos los rumores sobre ti — le restó importancia al momento que daba un par de pasos hacia atrás — Y no lo niego, "todo" tu es un encanto.

Los colores en el rostro del chico aparecieron notablemente, ¿esa chica estaba coqueteando con él?

—¿Los rumores sobre mí? —era imposible el hecho de que hubiesen rumores sobre él porque aún no existía en ese tiempo, suspiro al comprender lo que sucedía, Sasuke Uchiha y él era prácticamente iguales, era en demasía parecido a él, por lo cual la chica debía ser una de las tantas Fans de su padre —No soy quien crees que soy.

La sonrisa de la chica se intensifico al escuchar estas palabras. Sanosuke se extrañó al ver como ella afilaba su mirada observándolo con arrogancia.

—Por supuesto, eres el hijo de Sasuke Uchiha — afirmo ella, el rostro del chico palideció, lo cual le hizo sentir cierta ternura, era solo un niño asustado, _tal y como se lo imaginaba_ —Es un gusto conocerte, Sanosuke.

* * *

Sakura observaba todo a su alrededor, realmente estaba enojada, así no era exactamente como se imaginaba su primer día al cuidado de sus hijos, pero sin duda la llegada de Sasuke había puesto todo patas arriba. Bufo al recordar lo acontecido hacia unos minutos atrás, por más poderoso que fuera Sasuke y por más orgullo Uchiha que porte, él no tenía el derecho de tratar así a sus propios hijos.

Ella era una mujer comprensiva, estaba demostrado que amaba a Sasuke con tal intensidad que por más que trato, sus sentimientos no cambiaron ni un poco con el paso de los años. También entendía que la relación de Sasuke con sus padres no era muy buena, por lo que pudo escuchar, por lo cual las únicas muestras de afecto que recibía el pelinegro eran de Itachi, eso hasta la masacre.

La vida del pelinegro había sido una completa locura la mayor parte de esta, por eso no podía culparlo de comportarse como un inadaptado social y de no saber expresar sus sentimientos, pero no podía creer que dentro de si no hubiese despertado algún tipo de simpatía hacia Sanosuke de la misma forma en que nació con Mikoto o Itachi.

Ella misma ya se desvivía por aquellos tres chicos y aún no había experimentado la dicha de tenerlos dentro, de verlos venir al mundo, de verlos crecer.

Por qué dijeran lo que dijeran, ella ya amaba a esos pequeños y los protegería de todo daño, aun si ese daño era el propio padre de sus hijos.

Freno su caminata de un momento a otro siendo observada por un niño pelinegro — Sasuke debe estar en la torre Hokage — concordó ella con seriedad al momento que observaba al pequeño Itachi con preocupación.

El niño desde que su hermano se había ido estaba por demás entristecido, creyendo que todo era su culpa no había parado de llorar "disimuladamente" todo ese tiempo, la pelirosa lo observo con tristeza, tenía la mirada gacha y sus ojos se encontraban completamente rojos e hinchados. Sakura instintivamente se puso a su altura, apartándole unos mechones de cabello de su rostro.

—No te preocupes, te prometo que todo estará bien — le sonrió ella cálidamente en un vano intento de transmitir seguridad — Esto es solo un mal entendido, esta noche cenaremos todos juntos.

Sakura dejó inconcluso su monologo al sentir el sorpresivo abrazo del niño, el cual correspondió enseguida.

—¿Todo va a estar bien, verdad? — pregunto en el oído de ella al aun permanecer abrazados — Mi hermano y mi padre se llevaran mejor, ¿verdad que tú vas a lograr que eso pase mamá?

En ese momento fue que la chica se dio cuenta de la responsabilidad que caía sobre sus hombros, era cierto, era la madre de esos pequeños y la futura esposa de Sasuke, por lo cual debía a como dé lugar reparar las fracturas que habían en su hogar.

—Sí, ya verás que lo hare — la chica se separó lentamente de Itachi para seguir con su camino hacia la torre Hokage.

El niño simplemente le sonrió al momento de tomar su mano y seguir su camino,

—Dime algo Itachi ¿Por qué en primer lugar Sasuke y Sanosuke no se llevan? — pregunto con curiosidad al momento observar de reojo al niño.

—No lo sé muy bien — trato de buscar en los recuerdos de su mente algún evento que fuese de importancia pero no encontraba nada — Yo era aún muy pequeño y solo recuerdo que mi hermano llegaba inconsciente de todos los entrenamientos con mi padre, papá no decía nada, sin embargo en más de una ocasión escuche a mi hermano llorando en su habitación. Luego de un tiempo papá dejo de entrenarlo pero también desde esa vez no se han dirigido la palabra.

—¡Inconsciente!— exclamo la chica en un grito llamando la atención de las personas que transitaban a su alrededor.

—Sí, pero la verdad no entiendo por qué, a mí no se me hacen para nada pesados los entrenamientos con papá, de hecho son muy divertidos — sonrió alegremente, sin duda adoraba pasar tiempo con su padre.

—¿Qué jutsus sabes realizar? — preguntó con curiosidad, ella no estaba tan segura de que los entrenamientos de Sasuke fueran tan ligeros y sencillos.

—La bola de fuego, la flor del fénix, en su mayoría jutsus de elemento fuego — Sakura observo perpleja como el niño incluso enumeraba con sus dedos — Se lanzar kunais y doy el punto ciego, mi combate cuerpo a cuerpo también es muy bueno, o al menos eso dice papá, oh y estoy trabajando en un jutsu secreto, ya luego se los mostrare.

— _Todo un prodigio, vaya_ — la chica suspiro cansadamente, no tenía idea de que uno de sus hijos fuera a tener tanto potencial, aunque después de todo no le extrañaba, compartían genes con Itachi — ¿Qué ha dicho de tu sharingan?

—Ah.. No ellos no saben nada respecto a eso, yo lo mantuve en secreto — sonrió de manera triste al recordar el pequeño detalle de sus ojos — Sanosuke tiene años queriendo despertar su sharingan, creo que es para solucionar las cosas con papá, aunque no lo diga sé que le duele que él no le dirija la mirada, aun cuando estamos todos juntos.

—Entiendo— el agarre que tenía con la mano de Itachi se hizo más fuerte — No te preocupes todo se solucionara — le afirmo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Kakashi estaba por demás fastidiado de todo el papeleo que había tenido ese día, apenas eran las dos de la tarde ya se encontraba exhausto mental y físicamente, debió habérselo pensado mejor cuando le ofrecieron el cargo de Hokage, el realmente no estaba hecho para eso, siendo sincero lo que más deseaba en ese momento era salir al exterior, dar un paseo, distraerse ¿y por qué no? Burlarse de sus alumnos los cuales estaba seguro que se encontrarían en aprietos correteando de aquí para allá con esos adorables niños que venían del futuro.

Sonrió divertido ante sus pensamientos, sin duda la paternidad no era para nada fácil, aun si se trataban de ninjas experimentados y héroes de guerra como ellos. Solo esperaba que Naruto por celos no hubiese matado al primogénito Uchiha.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose capturo toda su atención, se supone que debían pedir permiso para poder ingresar en su oficina, después de todo él no estaba pintado en la pared y todos los ninjas le debían respeto.

Sin embargo cuando se disponía a llamar la atención del intruso las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Sonrió felizmente al ver frente a si a su ultimo alumno, quien mostraba ese semblante serio e imperturbable de siempre aunque se mostrara con unas ropas algo sucias y desalineadas.

—¿Tu viaje de redención no te da para ducharte seguido, Sasuke? — sonrió infinitamente divertido al observar como el pelinegro simplemente desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado, ignorando su comentario.

Orgullo como siempre ante todo.

—Solo vine a notificarte mi llegada.

Kakashi solo pudo sonreír complacido de que su estudiante no hubiera cambiado su actitud a pesar de todo, claro en el buen sentido, Sasuke ahora era una persona nueva, que procuraba no causar problemas y estar en pro de la paz entre las naciones, sin odio ni maldición dentro de él, sin embargo se alegraba de descubrir que pese a todo eso, no era como si fuese a tirarse a sus brazos cariñosamente, él aún mantenía su distancia, y así lo preferían todos.

—Ya veo, bueno te encomendare la misión de cuidar a los chicos que te mencione en el pergamino, no debe ser muy difícil, todos parecen ser parecidos a ti — mintió parcialmente, si bien los niños Uchiha poseían sus genes por todas partes, su personalidad podría variar un poco.

—Acepto la misión.

—¿No preguntaras detalles? Si sabes que para tener niños necesitas tener una esposa, ¿me dirás que eso no llama en lo más mínimo tu atención? — el peliplata realmente se moría por ver la cara de su alumno cuando descubriera que su tierna compañera de equipo seria la persona elegida para ser su compañera.

—Estoy seguro de que será la indicada.

Kakashi suspiro hastiado ante la indiferencia del Uchiha, no podía siquiera tomarle el pelo.

—Papi, papi — una voz infantil llamo la atención del Hokage, quien un poco impresionado, observo como la pequeña pelirosa del día anterior se acercaba corriendo hacia Sasuke acompañada por un pequeño halcón, como si no temiera de su aura llena de frialdad y hostilidad.

Sasuke simplemente la observo dando a entender que la escuchaba y tenía toda su atención puesta en su pequeño ser de tres años.

—Takamaru, es muy bonito papi, me gusta jugar mucho con él — a medida que la niña le decía aquellas palabras la pequeña ave se posaba delicadamente sobre su hombro izquierdo, restregándose con la pelirosa en una muestra de afecto hacia la pequeña Uchiha.

Sasuke simplemente le sonrió acariciando con cariño sus cabellos.

—Trátalo con cuidado, Mikoto — Ordeno a lo que la niña simplemente asintió.

En todo ese tiempo Kakashi no podía más que asombrarse, la niña Uchiha ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia, era como si su mundo empezara y terminara en Sasuke y viceversa. Por otra parte y aunque ya lo sabía, confirmaba con esto de que Sasuke, presa de su curiosidad , había decidido reunirse con Naruto, Sakura y los chicos antes de aparecer por su oficina, lo cual podría explicar un poco porque sus ropas se encontraban en ese estado, alguna discusión con Naruto probablemente.

Al igual que le ocurría al propio pelinegro.

Era su padre después de todo.

—Entonces — saboreo lentamente las palabras que diría a continuación. Una sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro — ¿No te molesta en lo absoluto la madre de tus hijos?

Sasuke le observo fijamente por unos minutos, al momento que él le devolvía la sonrisa con autosuficiencia y orgullo.

—Es la indicada.

* * *

—Entonces tú también vienes del futuro — concordó luego de lo que la chica le había comentado, después de todo esa era la única explicación lógica para que descubriera su existencia.

—Así es, viaje con el mismo jutsu que ustedes — completo la chica con una sonrisa, no podía controlar la calidez que se extendía en su interior cuando estaba cerca del chico Uchiha, por lo cual no había podido dejar de sonreír.

—El Hokage te ha enviado aquí — susurro quedamente, para luego fruncir el ceño — Pero Hana y Yuki no te conocen y nosotros tampoco, sin embargo tu sabes los nombres de cada uno con nuestras edades — era sospechoso sí, pero por alguna razón o fuerza sobrenatural no podía siquiera dudar de ella, por más que lo deseara esa chica no le parecía para nada peligrosa.

—Mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeña, desde entonces quede bajo los cuidados y la custodia del Hokage — Sanosuke se dio una cachetada mental al ver el rostro triste de la chica.

El pelinegro comprendió un poco la situación, el séptimo se hacía cargo de ella monetariamente pero no por eso era necesario que se relacionara con su familia.

—Soy un Jounin, una ninja de elite, aun así pensó que lo mejor era mantenerme segura, creo que lo hizo más que todo por el linaje de mi familia — sonrió avergonzada ante eso, no era que le pareciera gran cosa sus antepasados, ella sentía que daba la talla para eso, aun así se enfrascaban en seguirla tratando como una bebe.

—Tu familia. .

El Uchiha dejo esa frase inconclusa, la chica solo le había dicho su nombre, el cual era Kyoko, sin embargo no menciono para nada su apellido.

—Oh disculpa, a veces divago un poco — sonrió de manera nerviosa, se supone que nadie debía saber eso, ni siquiera el chico pelinegro, pero era muy difícil controlarse cuando en el futuro solo tenía oportunidad de hablar libremente con cuatro personas.

Afortunadamente Sanosuke le sonrió con comprensión y pareció restarle importancia.

* * *

—¡Sasuke!

El llamado de la pelirosa le hizo detenerse, recién había salido de la torre Hokage y sinceramente solo deseaba poder descansar en alguna parte, además la pequeña Mikoto también se veía algo cansada.

Sasuke junto a Mikoto observaron como Sakura e Itachi se acercaban a ellos, algo agitados y sudorosos, como si los hubiesen estado buscando desde hacia rato.

—¿Qué suce. .? — la pregunta del chico quedo incompleta en cuanto sintió un golpe en su mejilla seguido de un ardor leve en la zona, observo asombrado como la chica bajaba lentamente la mano que había usado para propinarle la cachetada.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a tratar así a Sanosuke?! — pregunto de golpe en voz alta al momento que sus ojos jade reflejaban ira — No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo Sasuke, te lo prohíbo, él también es tu hijo.

Sasuke observo sorprendido como Sakura en efecto estaba enojada con él, ni cuando había sido un maldito vengador lo había tratado de esa manera, suspiro al comprender que quizá fuera su instinto maternal, aunque según él lo veía estaba exagerando la situación.

—Estas armando un escándalo por nada — siseo con voz tranquila lo cual hizo enfurecer más a la chica.

—Le has dicho que no vale la pena porque no posee el sharingan, ¿Qué demonios pensabas Sasuke? Acaso los amaras menos por que no poseen los ojos de tu estúpido clan — Sakura sujeto la capa del pelinegro en un puño para parecer más imponente ante el, por ahora, ultimo Uchiha.

—No quise decir eso, tú al igual que todos estaban malentendiendo el asunto, sino eres capaz de entender el trasfondo de mis palabras entonces no vale la pena seguir con esta discusión — el Uchiha se soltó del agarre de la Haruno tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que discutir en medio de la calle, y vaya que ya sentía las miradas curiosas de los aldeanos sobre ellos.

La chica simplemente suavizo la mirada fijándola en el suelo.

—Solo no quiero que él sufra Sasuke.

Sasuke simplemente fijo su mirada en ella sin embargo luego la cambio hacia Itachi lo miro con curiosidad, no había interactuado mucho con él sin embargo, su instinto le decía que ese pequeño no se encontraba bien y que él como padre debía solucionarlo.

―No entiendo por qué te encuentras así.

Itachi, quien se había mantenido en silencio junto con su hermana durante la "discusión", fijo sus ojos negros en los de su padre con desdén, en el futuro nunca había experimentado aquel sentimiento por su padre, pero claro está era una excepción.

―Es mi hermano al que rechazaste.

El mayor se sorprendió por el tono cortante de Itachi aun así decidió restarle importancia.

―Aún así, cada uno de ustedes es distinto, nuestra relación no dependerá de otro factor que no sea nosotros dos.

Itachi entre cerró los ojos ante esto ― Puede ser, pero Sanosuke forma parte de mi familia, realmente lo amo.

Itachi inevitablemente sintió la mirada fija de la versión joven de su padre sobre él, por lo cual continuo.

―Además esto me hace pensar que, en el hipotético caso de yo no haber despertado el sharingan me tratarías como a él, haciéndome a un lado.

―Eso no tiene nada que ver con el sharingan, de eso estoy seguro ― se asombró al descubrir que su padre le sonreía levemente, en un vano intento de demostrarle que era diferente a su hermano ― Nunca podría hacerte a un lado simplemente.

El niño sintió una leve caricia en su cabello, una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

―Lo dices porque te recuerdo a él ― su mirada se desvío a otro punto de la concurrida calle ― Por eso tu preferencia hacia mí, pero realmente creo que debes ser un poco más imparcial, por más que lo desees, o incluso por más que yo lo quiera, nunca podre ser el mismo Itachi Uchiha que tu conociste, porque él era tu hermano, mi tío, y yo seré en algunos años tu hijo.

Clavo de nueva cuenta sus ojos negros en los de Sasuke quien le miraba imperturbable.

―Por más parecido con él que encuentres en mí, nunca podre alcanzar a la leyenda que fue Itachi por eso te pido que dejes de verlo a él en mí y me dejes vivir mi vida como me plazca y como lo deseé, recuerda que somos personas diferentes, también creo que debes ser menos exigente con mi hermano, él realmente te ama.

El mayor se sorprendió de ver la sonrisa cálida en el rostro del niño, la misma sonrisa que tenía Mikoto y Sakura.

Simplemente suspiro rendido ― Lo intentare.

―Por favor Sasuke ve a buscar a Sanosuke ― pidió Sakura con una leve sonrisa al ver que quizá hubieran ganado la batalla, Sasuke realmente no parecía ser mal padre, pero si él decía que esas no eran las razones para despreciar a su hijo, ella misma descubriría cuales eran.

El chico suspiro cansado, realmente quería descansar pero algo le decía que no tenía opción.

―Bien pero primero dime donde nos quedaremos, no tengo departamento y el barrio Uchiha esta inhabitable en estos momentos ― Sakura se sorprendió ante la duda de Sasuke, ¿significaba eso que él estaría con ella y los chicos todo el tiempo? Un sonrojo involuntario apareció en sus mejillas.

―Mi departamento tiene dos habitaciones, sala y cocina, es pequeño pero creo que puede servirnos, además vivo sola ― ofreció apenada desviando su mirada a un lado.

―Me gusta ― afirmo la pequeña niña al momento que sujetaba la mano del pelinegro.

― A mi igual, entonces iremos primero a ese lugar y luego buscare al usuratonkashi.

―¡Sasuke!

Itachi quien sonreía nervioso por la posible nueva discusión de sus padres, observo con curiosidad el tejado cercano de un negocio.

―Es extraño ver cuervos aquí― susurro al momento de fruncir el ceño con extrañeza, sin embargo fue escuchado por sus dos padres, quienes dejaron de lado la discusión para mirar con atención hacia donde el niño observaba.

―Es verdad, no es normal que esos animales se encuentren en la aldea ― afirmo Sakura con preocupación, no sabía por qué pero ese extraño animal le ponía los nervios de punta.

― _Se parece a los cuervos que invocaba Itachi, no sé por qué se me vino a la mente, me siento algo inquieto_ ―Sasuke trato en lo posible de no mostrar su extrañeza frente a los demás, sin embargo si era cierto que se sentía extraño ― Sakura, adelántate con Mikoto e Itachi, iré a buscar al usuratonkashi, luego te alcanzo.

* * *

Kyoko rio con ganas ante lo dicho por el chico.

―No te rías, es la verdad.

―Lo lamento, pero no eres del tipo de persona a las que les gusta estar realmente solo créeme, realmente no sé por qué escapaste a este lugar ― sonrió divertida al ver el puchero del pelinegro.

― Tú no me conoces ― menciono al momento que desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado.

―Te conozco más de lo que crees pequeño yo sé cuándo estas mintiendo ― sonrió dulcemente ―Intentas actuar diciendo "no es nada" cuando ocurre algo tengo la sensación de que somos parecidos de alguna forma.

Sanosuke le miro sonrojado con los ojos muy abiertos, esa chica era definitivamente extraña, le causaba miedo el solo hecho de que afirmara conocerlo de tal manera, puesto que él no la conocía, pero aun así no pudo evitar la cálida sensación que se extendió por su pecho al encontrarse charlando tan amenamente con una chica sin ningún tipo de atadura o prejuicio.

―Gracias, Kyoko ― menciono sinceramente al momento que le sonreía a la desconocida chica.

Ella le sonrió tiernamente es respuesta.

.

.

.

Continuara. .

* * *

N/A: Ya ni se cuantos meses dure sin actualizar, lo siento mucho pero la universidad me absorbio bastante con mi trabajo de grado.

Luego mi cerebro se seco y no podia escribir por mas que lo intentara, como era un capitulo importante queria hacerlo bien.

Espero puedan perdonarme :(

¿Y bien que les parecio el capitulo?

Sakura defiende a todos sus bebés por igual.

Para las personas que leen mi fic: ¿Puedo llamarte nii-san? Espero poder actualizar este fin de semana, nunca abandonare ese fic, aunque tarde milenios.

Y se que es un poco tarde para esto pero . . ¡Feliz cumple años Naruto!, Gracias por enseñarme tantas cosas y ser mi Héroe, eres grande :3

Sin mas nos vemos, adiosito.


	5. Chapter 5: La chica de los cuervos

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 4: La chica de los cuervos.

—Estoy preocupada por Sano.

—Ya te dije que todo estará bien Hana — la voz tranquila y relajada de Naruto solo la hizo suspirar con resignación.

—Debí ir tras él — comento enojada consigo misma por haber cedido ante los caprichos de Naruto.

—Es mejor darle su espacio.

La rubia observo enojada como sus futuros padres caminaban tranquilamente de la mano por las calles de la aldea como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Yuki le observo preocupado, su hermana nunca se quedaba callada cuando veía una "injusticia" ante sus ojos.

Y esa no sería la excepción.

—Tú no sabes nada de lo que sucede realmente, Sasuke en el futuro ignora completamente a su hijo y solo le presta atención a Itachi y Mikoto — Naruto se detuvo ante el sentimiento de odio que se coló en las palabras de su hija — Sanosuke solo sufre siempre solo y ni siquiera el Hokage es tan amable como para tenderle una mano.

—Hana — le reprendió la Hyuga con mirada severa sin embargo fue detenida por Naruto.

El rubio dio dos pasos hacia delante para acercarse más a la chica y quedar cara a cara observando sus ojos fijamente.

—Es un problema familiar lo que tenemos aquí, sus hermanos no merecen que los juzgues de esa manera, ni siquiera Sasuke — menciono el mayor con seriedad para hacerle entender a la enojada chica — Mi deber como Hokage es proteger a todos en la aldea, sí, es cierto, todos en la aldea son mi familia pero no por eso impondré mis ideas en el clan Uchiha.

—Pero. . —Hana estaba dispuesta a replicar pero la voz de su padre se lo impidió.

—Conozco muy bien a Sasuke, no tengo idea de que planea, pero puedo sentir el amor que tiene por cada uno de sus hijos.

Naruto le dedico una leve sonrisa a la chica, quien de manera tímida le devolvió la misma sonrisa un poco más calmada.

—No te preocupes hermana — sonrió Yuki con tranquilidad en un gesto extremadamente similar a Naruto cuando era niño.

Una rápida ráfaga de viento llamo la atención de todos. Naruto rápidamente enfoco su mirada en uno de los tejados por donde segundos después paso Sasuke a una enorme velocidad.

Suspiro divertido, estaba buscando al rebelde chico pelinegro.

—Naruto — menciono Hinata con una sonrisa. El rubio la entendía muy bien a pesar de que casi no pronunciaban palabras.

—Lo ayudare — afirmo con una sonrisa al momento que saltaba a un tejado dispuesto a seguirle el paso a Sasuke.

* * *

—Bienvenidos a mi casa — sonrió al momento de darles espacio a los pequeños para que ingresaran al pequeño pero cómodo departamento.

—Muchas gracias, Sakura — menciono el pequeño pelilargo quien con parsimonia se quitó los zapatos y comenzó a recorrer el lugar siendo seguido de cerca por su hermana.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunto la chica con extrañeza, no era que esperaba que los niños Uchiha le llamaran mamá pero el tono en el que Itachi la llamo por su nombre le pareció distante.

—Si — dio como toda respuesta en un susurro.

* * *

—Es uno de los cuervos de Itachi estoy seguro — susurro el pelinegro con desesperación, sentía el camino cada vez más largo y su cuerpo a cada instante más pesado — ¿Alguien juega de nuevo con el cuerpo de Itachi?

—¡Sasuke! —

El llamado de Naruto lo saco de sus pensamientos, lo siguiente que vio fue como el rubio se situaba a su lado y saltaban por encima de la barrera que rodeaba a la aldea para luego apoyarse en la rama de un árbol y seguir con su camino.

—Naruto necesito que busques el chakra del mocoso — le pidió el pelinegro extrañamente excitado y preocupado.

—De acuerdo — el rubio se concentró en toda la energía natural que le rodeaba y rápidamente dio con el tranquilo y cálido chakra del chico — Lo encontré. . pero — Naruto se extrañó de que Sanosuke estuviera acompañado de otra persona, lo más impresionante era que se encontraban en estado de reposo por lo cual no era un enemigo, sin embargo la cantidad de energía que tenía esa persona era grande, lo suficiente como para que se tratara de un ninja poderoso — Se encuentra con otra persona.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y apresuro el paso, había alguien acompañando a su hijo, aunque eso no era lo que le importaba, ese alguien tenía una esencia parecida a la de su hermano y también había sido el invocador del extraño cuervo, razón suficiente para que él quisiera ver a ese individuo cara a cara.

—Sasuke — el aludido observó de reojo el rostro confundido de su mejor amigo a la espera de que este continuará —No entiendo por qué me has pedido ayuda para buscarlo, para ti sería muy fácil esto incluso sólo.

Naruto lo conocía tan bien que se había percatado de que su intensión al haber pasado tan cerca de él para salir de la aldea era un muy bien disfrazado "ayúdame" de su parte, lo cual hizo inevitablemente que sonriera porque eso había sido completamente cierto, Sasuke no quería herir más al chico y dado que la mayor posibilidad era esa, él había arrastrado a Naruto en la búsqueda después de todo, el rubio tenía el don de sanar a las personas.

—Contigo lo encontraré más rápidamente, así podre volver y descansar — quiso sonar lo más desinteresado posible y lo logro con creces.

—Deberías ser más suave con él — acusó Naruto con decepción aunque no alzó la voz ni un segundo —Sé que es tu familia, pero no quiero que ninguno de ellos sufra como nosotros

Sasuke le observó con atención, la verdad tampoco quería eso, pero creía comprender el por qué su yo futuro actuaba de esa manera, si era lo que pensaba, haría lo mismo en ese tiempo.

—Él no sufrirá, no me necesita en realidad — pronunció con una leve sonrisa.

—Claro que sí, eres su padre — refuto el chico a lo obvio.

—Sakura llenará sus vidas y corazones de amor, aún si yo me comportó como un bastardo — Sasuke vio como Naruto abría los ojos sorprendido — Esa es la razón por la cual la escogí, no hay mejor persona para criar a un Uchiha que ella.

* * *

Sentía el viento fresco sobre su rostro, ese día era tan tranquilo, tan calmado, nada parecido a lo que vivió en su tiempo, o hacia unas horas atrás.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en ese lugar conversando con la agradable chica, pero ciertamente no quería dejar de hacerlo, aunque ahora solo se encontrarán en un cómodo silencio mientras observaban el despejado cielo.

—Todo es muy tranquilo por aquí — Sanosuke escucho la observación en la cantarina voz de la chica e irremediablemente sonrió, era un acto reflejo ante esa voz calma.

El chico bostezo por décima vez, su acompañante solo sonrió.

—Lo siento — se disculpó con vergüenza, debía parecer un niño pequeño mimado por sus padres — Es solo que ha sido un día algo movido y estoy algo cansado — menciono al momento que volvía a bostezar.

—Considerando que es apenas la hora de almuerzo no me parece tan descabellado el que estés tan exhausto con todo lo que me has contado — Sanosuke sintió como suavemente la pelinegra apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, al chico le dio algo de vergüenza pero dejándolo pasar por el cansancio.

—Debo irme en un rato — murmuro casi vencido por el sueño.

Kyoko observó con una sonrisa como su compañero poco a poco iba cerrando los ojos. Lo había visto batallar desde hacía unos cuantos minutos en contra del cansancio y la pesadez de su cuerpo, pero al final había sido inútil.

Después de todo nadie le ganaba en genjutsu. O bueno al menos solo una persona.

—Se ha tardado un poco, pero siempre vino a buscarte —sonrió con diversión al ver el rostro dormido y apacible del chico — Creo que jugaré un poco con todos ustedes.

* * *

—Sasuke llámame loco, pero siento que ya debimos encontrarlo, hemos corrido mucho tiempo — menciono algo preocupado el rubio, según lo que pudo rastrear con anterioridad, Sanosuke no debía estar tan alejado como para que se tardaran esa cantidad de tiempo, además que muy pobremente podía sentir su presencia ahora.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, Naruto tenía razón llevaban más de 20 minutos saltando de rama en rama en el bosque y Sanosuke no aparecía.

Ese usuratonkashi ¿Dónde se podría haber escondido?

El ojo color rojizo del mayor hizo su aparición, al momento que el entorno del bosque cambiaba.

—Alguien activo este jutsu y debido a que ese idiota no es capaz de pelear contra uno, yo razonó que. .

—¡Lo atacaron!— completo Naruto en una exclamación al momento que aceleraban más el paso para llegar hacia donde se encontraba el chico.

* * *

Sakura no podía dejar de observar al niño con preocupación, Sasuke llevaba cerca de una hora de haber salido a buscar a Sanosuke y no había regresado, la pelirosa sabía que no estaba exagerando en preocuparse, Sasuke tenía el sharingan y el rinnegan, además de ser un ninja increíblemente veloz y ágil. Ya era para que estuvieran ambos de regreso.

—Itachi por favor cálmate ellos regresarán pronto — intento dar ánimos la chica a pesar de que sabía que una simple búsqueda no debía ser así de complicada pero bajo cualquier circunstancia debía hacerle creer que todo estaba bien, ese niño no había querido despegar la vista de la ventana en ningún momento.

—Estoy bien— informo el chico quien le miró sobre el hombro con una sonrisa sin atreverse a voltearse — Vigila que Mikoto ya se haya dormido suele ser muy traviesa.

Sakura observó rendida como el chico dirigía su mirada de nuevo al horizonte sobre el cristal, sí que era extraño. Ella sabía que él había buscado esa excusa para estar un momento a solas, pero debía confiar en él por sobre todo, era su hijo, así que restándole importancia se retiró.

Itachi activo su sharingan al saberse solo en la estancia cuando el mismo cuervo de antes se posó a unos metros de él, desde el otro lado del cristal y le miró fijamente.

Ese cuervo en ningún momento había dejado de seguirlos y por alguna extraña razón le ponía inquieto, como si lo hubiese estado buscando a él, como si tuviese algo que ver con él.

—¿Quién eres? — pregunto tensando por acto reflejo su cuerpo con su sharingan girando por instinto.

De un momento a otro sus ojos le ardieron, por lo cual dejó escapar una exclamación, nunca había usado su sharingan tantas veces seguidas en un día y eso hacia estragos en él.

Su cuerpo se desvaneció, se sorprendió al sentir los brazos de Sakura quien le miraba preocupada. Había venido en su rescate.

Sin embargo aún con la vista fija hacia la ventana lo último que observaron sus ojos fue al cuervo volando, antes de caer en la oscuridad.

* * *

—¡Sanosuke! — le llamo el rubio al divisarlo. Después de mucho correr y saltar de árbol en árbol al fin lo había encontrado y no pudo explicar la sensación de tranquilidad que se extendió por su cuerpo cuando lo diviso, salto del árbol cercano aterrizando con agilidad en el suelo para luego acercarse con velocidad a él.

Naruto lo observó desesperado en busca de una herida o algo que le indicará que había sido atacado, pero ante sus ojos el sólo parecía estar dormido.

Sintió a Sasuke aterrizar a su lado en silencio.

—No está herido.

El rubio ignoro el tono frio con el cual dijo lo anterior, al parecer el chico había tenido suerte y solo había caído en el genjutsu.

Pero la pregunta era ¿Quién había hecho algo así?

—Bueno volvamos a casa ya que lo encontramos — menciono el chico al momento que se colocaba al menor en su espalda, pero se extrañó al descubrir que Sasuke no despegaba su mirada de un punto fijo entre los árboles.

—Iré a ver quién es ese misterioso ninja, adelántate — ordenó y sin darle tiempo de contestar comenzó a correr hacia la dirección de donde sentía el chakra.

Había sentido la presencia desde hacía mucho antes sin embargo esa persona no parecía tener intensiones de hacerle daño al chico pelinegro, lo que le causaba curiosidad era quien conocía la existencia de los Uchiha, dejando de lado el gran poder que sintió de esa presencia, aunque no se comparaba con el suyo si era algo que escapaba de lo normal, al igual que el dominio de ilusiones, capaces de haber engañado a un ninja como Naruto.

Estaba seguro de que el rubio también había sentido lo mismo que él con anterioridad.

Sí, y aunque sonará descabellado todas esas características le hacían pensar en Itachi

Su corazón palpito frenético cuando alcanzó a ver a una sombra con un largo cabello que huía de él a toda velocidad

—¡Espera, solo quiero saber quién eres! — grito de manera desesperada, por primera vez se sentía inquieto, ansioso.

—Aún no es tiempo, Sasuke —se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar levemente la voz de Itachi, aunque no aseguraba que en realidad la había escuchado, solo hizo acto de presencia en su mente, sin embargo cuando quiso reaccionar se vio en vuelto en una bandada de cuervos que revoloteaban a su alrededor.

—Itachi. .

* * *

Sakura deposito suavemente al niño en la cama de unas de las habitaciones visiblemente preocupada, ella no tenía conocimiento de que era lo que ocurría cuando un niño tan pequeño activaba el sharingan, por lo cual no podía saber si el chico estaba enfermo o se trataba de algo normal.

La pelirosa concentrada en solo el bienestar del niño se dispuso a revisar cada centímetro de su cuerpo con su chakra curativo, pero se sorprendió al saber que el niño no presentaba daños ni internos ni externos, para su tranquilidad y consuelo. Por lo cual solo tenía que esperar a Sasuke para preguntarle si eso era enteramente común.

Era la primera vez que la sangre Uchiha se mezclaba con una no Uchiha y eso podía traer problemas a sus hijos al momento de usar el sharingan, aunque no quería ser negativa con respecto a eso tenía que estar abierta a la posibilidad.

—Hermano — le llamo la pequeña pelirosa desde la entrada de la habitación preocupada, Sakura inmediatamente se puso de pie para ir y tomarla en brazos con una sonrisa.

—Tu hermano está cansado, mejor dejémoslo dormir hasta que Sasuke y Sanosuke regresen — murmuro la chica con una sonrisa al momento que la pequeña le devolvía el gesto con amabilidad.

* * *

Se sentía extrañamente liviano, como si se encontrará volando y su cuerpo no pesará absolutamente nada. Pero por más cómodo que se encontrará debía despertar, había dejado a Kyoko sola por quedarse dormido.

—Siento haberme dormido — se disculpó al momento que abría los ojos levemente, se sobresaltó cuando en vez de estar recostado en un árbol y ver una cabellera negra se encontró con una ancha espalda y cabello rubio.

—Oh despertaste, estábamos muy preocupados por ti — menciono Naruto alegre, el menor enfocó bien la visión en su entorno, descubriendo la aldea a su alrededor —Dormiste todo el camino, te íbamos a llevar con Sakura pero veo que está todo bien.

— Séptimo — murmuro sorprendido el pelinegro, ¿Naruto había ido por él?

—Nos costó un poco de trabajo encontrarte — menciono con una sonrisa divertida — Sasuke y yo corrimos por mucho tiempo en el bosque tratando de encontrarte y luego estaba el ninja que te dejo inconsciente ¿con quién estabas?

Sanosuke le miraba sin entender a que se refería, solo había estado con la chica pelinegra y ella no le había parecido peligrosa además de que se había dormido no desmayado, por lo cual ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Quiso aclarárselo al rubio pero se intimidó cuando unos metros más adelante se encontraba Sasuke aparentemente de un muy mal humor.

—Puede bajarme, Naruto — susurro el menor con algo de vergüenza, había quedado como un perdedor frente a Sasuke nuevamente.

Naruto lo observó sin entender pero se detuvo para que el chico bajara, aunque era menor que él, ciertamente pesaba. Observo con detenimiento como un muy malhumorado Sasuke detenía su paso aun dándoles la espalda a ambos.

—Usuratonkashi — llamo el mayor ocasionando que ambos miraran en su dirección — Ya puedes irte.

— Nos vemos mañana— trato de despedirse con una sonrisa para aligerar el ambiente, Sasuke estuvo inusualmente más callado de lo normal y su malhumor podía percibirse desde que había perseguido quien sabe que cosas en el bosque. El rubio observó con tristeza antes de marcharse como Sanosuke se tensaba, pero debía confiar en Sasuke plenamente.

Así que sin más dejo a ambos pelinegros completamente solos.

—Sasuke. .yo — susurro el chico intentando inútilmente obtener el valor que no poseía frente a su padre.

—Espero que sea la última vez que me haces perseguirte como a un niño — el menor se sobresaltó al escuchar la sarcástica risa de Sasuke — Haz caído en una técnica enemiga solo porque pensabas que alguien quería ser tu amigo, eres realmente un inepto, tu hermano..

—Mi hermano siempre lo hará mejor para ti— la voz de Sanosuke se quebró — Realmente no tengo idea de por qué me odias, porque no encuentro otra explicación para que me trates de esta, no sé qué te hice para merecer ese trato de tu parte, ¿Por qué no soy igual que ellos para ti? Dime en que me estoy equivocando contigo.

Sasuke le observó por sobre el hombro con tranquilidad

El niño poseía el mismo semblante que Sakura, expresivos ojos que derramaban miles de lágrimas por su causa mientras su cuerpo temblaba levemente

— Eres tan llorón como tu madre a tu edad.

* * *

—Estoy en casa Kuroi — informo animadamente la pelinegra al ingresar por la puerta principal de la pequeña cabaña, sin duda era una suerte que ese escondite existiera en esa época, ella no podía ir sin más a la aldea como los demás.

Kyoko sonrió amigable en cuanto sintió una bola de pelos color negro restregarse en sus piernas, su gato Kuroi había viajado con ella, lo cual era bueno, su pequeño amigo le hacía compañía.

La chica lo alzó entre sus brazos al momento que el mínimo ronroneaba. Kyoko había batallado mucho para tener una mascota, pero todo había valido la pena al final.

—Hoy me he encontrado con él — comento pensativamente al momento que acariciaba levemente al gato —Se ha expresado muy mal de Sasuke, él dice que no lo ama, pero yo no recuerdo las cosas de ese modo, sino que definitivamente era todo lo contrario — sonrió divertida ante la mirada de color negro confundida del gato.

— _¿Cómo te sientes hoy? — escucho como cada noche la misma pregunta al momento que se escondía tras la puerta, no quería ser descubierta y causar problema._

— _Igual que ayer, Sasuke — la voz divertida de Sakura no se hizo esperar._

 _Sasuke simplemente bufo._

— _Solo estoy preocupado.. y algo nervioso — murmuró en un susurro audible._

 _Sakura solo río levemente —No tienes que temer, el bebé y yo no nos iremos a ningún lado sin ti._

 _El par de ojos negros observaron como el pelinegro se subía en la mullida cama para quedar cerca de la pelirosa y acariciar levemente su vientre. —Estoy ansioso por verte, Sanosuke — le menciono bajito al pequeño ser que se encontraba en el vientre de la chica —Espero que no seas idiota como Naruto._

— _Sasuke — le regaño la chica —Es nuestro hijo, debemos quererlo de igual forma._

 _Sasuke suspiro rendido, ella tenía razón —Te amaré igual pero espero no lo seas._

 _Sakura sonrió al sentir como Sasuke la besaba en ese lugar. Aquello se había vuelto una rutina._

— _Espero que se parezca un poco a él — la chica se sorprendió ante esta petición, aunque muy en el fondo ya se la había esperado, le sonrió tiernamente al chico al momento de acariciar sus cabellos._

— _Estoy segura de que sí._

 _Sasuke sonrió levemente ante esto, sin percatarse de que la pequeña espectadora también lo hacía._

* * *

—¡Sanosuke!— apenas paso el umbral de la puerta fue atrapado sorpresivamente por Sakura y su fuerza bruta — No vuelvas a preocuparme así — le regaño al momento que se disponía a revisarlo en busca de alguna herida.

El chico suspiro aliviado en cierto modo de ser atendido por su madre, todo el camino en silencio al lado de la presencia de Sasuke había sido una verdadera tortura, por lo cual con gusto y sin temor de verse aún más mimado y consentido se dejó hacer de todos los cuidados de la chica pelirosa.

—Está más silencioso de lo que creí — comento Sasuke con extrañeza, creía que tener hijos iba a ser más.. ruidoso, aunque en el fondo agradecía la tranquilidad, estaba en verdad completamente exhausto.

El joven vio cómo su futura madre detuvo todo movimiento al escuchar la acotación de Sasuke.

—Itachi se desmayó, yo no sé qué paso tenía su sharingan activado pero por más que lo revise no encontré alguna anomalía — explico preocupada la pelirosa — Yo quería saber si esto es culpa mía.

Sasuke le observo sin entender a que se refería su compañera, no entendía por que se culpaba, ella no le había hecho daño al niño.

—No comprendo.

—Pues veras, tu sangre y la mía se han mezclado, el sharingan puede tener problemas — explico la chica con aun más culpabilidad, no era la indicada para ser la esposa de Sasuke, ella era muy débil.

—No creo que esa sea la razón — la voz de Sasuke le tranquilizo — Sin embargo si puede haberse enfermado, mi hermano se encontraba enfermó antes de morir.

Sanosuke se tensó ante lo dicho por Sasuke, no su hermano no podía estar enfermo como lo estuvo su tío hace mucho tiempo. Su hermano no podía morir como lo había hecho su tío con anterioridad.

—El desgaste es normal sino sabe cómo controlarlo, aun así no deja de ser peligroso en cierto punto, habrá que enseñarle a controlarlo — informo Sasuke al momento que siendo guiado por Sakura se adentraba a la habitación donde estaba el niño.

—Entonces eso queda en tus manos — la chica le dedico una sonrisa decidida y confiada — Solo tú puedes ayudarlos.

—¿Y Mikoto?

—Se encuentra en la habitación descansando — informo ella con una sonrisa

Sanosuke les había seguido rápidamente pero se quedó petrificado en la entrada en cuanto vio a Sasuke sentarse con delicadeza al lado del niño y acariciarle los cabellos con cuidado.

—Debes tener más cuidado entiendes — la voz del mayor sonaba suave, era increíble que se adaptará de tal manera que para él solía ser tan fría como un glaciar y para sus hermanos en tono más dulce alguna vez conocido.

—Lo siento, estaba preocupado — el niño en verdad batallaba por quedarse despierto, se notaba a leguas que se encontraba en verdad cansado.

—Shh duerme un poco, no te preocupes por nada yo estoy aqui— le aseguro con una sonrisa que fue débilmente devuelta.

Sanosuke simplemente desvío la mirada dolido en cuento Sasuke le dio un pequeño beso en la frente al niño.

Sintió a su padre pasar por un lado indiferentemente, como si él no existiera en su vida, realmente le dolía.

—Estuvo muy preocupado por ti — le menciono Sakura con una sonrisa triste —Pensó que todo era su culpa y tú lo odiabas.

—No lo hago — respondió tristemente cuando sintió un suave beso en su mejilla.

—Deberías hacérselo saber —le sonrió con seguridad al momento que abandonaba la habitación para seguir a Sasuke, dejándolo solo con su hermano.

Sanosuke se acercó con cuidado sentándose en la cama a un lado de él.

—¿Estás enojado? — se sorprendió al escuchar el susurro del pequeño sin embargo solo le sonrió cálidamente aunque este tuviera los ojos cerrados.

—Deberías descansar, te pedí que no te esforzarás — le recordó con resignación — Y no, no estoy enojado.

Itachi le sonrió levemente aún sin abrir los ojos — Te quiero.

—Igual yo — menciono el mayor al momento que le acariciaba las mejillas con cariño — No sabría que hacer sin ti, debes tener más cuidado y descansar.

—Solo si prometes que jugaremos mañana.

Sanosuke sonrió levemente al escuchar el tono entusiasmado de su hermano.

—Todo lo que tú quieras hermanito.

* * *

N/A: Creo yo que no he tardado como la ultima vez, si ha sido así por favor discúlpenme.

Estaba terminando mi carrera universitaria, bueno una de las dos, estoy tan feliz oficialmente soy diseñadora gráfica.

Por otra parte quiero ver sus apuestas sobre quien creen que es realmente Kyoko.

La chica tendrá un papel protagonico e importante en la historia ya que ella es la que nos ayudara a saber verdadero de pasado de los Uchiha.

Espero en verdad que les haya gustado el capitulo, animo comenten eso me hace feliz :3

Sin mas me despido, Adiosito.


	6. Chapter 6: Sanosuke y Kyoko

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 5: Sanosuke y Kyoko.

—Sasuke quiero que me expliques por que Sanosuke tenía ese semblante cuando cruzó la puerta — comento la chica con decisión apenas salieron de la habitación del pequeño Itachi.

Sakura sin duda se estaba esmerando y esforzando por que esos chicos no sufrieran, o eso estaba dando a demostrar por qué al más mínimo indicio de que algo los lastimaba o hacia sufrir salía en su defensa con garras y dientes no importando quien era el agresor que había herido a sus hijos.

Sasuke suspiro, si pensaba que se iba a librar de esa estaba equivocado, observó como Sakura esperaba su respuesta cruzada de brazos.

—Le he dicho que es un inepto por que cayó en un genjutsu — suspiro cansado, el pelinegro se preparó mentalmente para una discusión con la pelirosa, sin embargo esta no llego.

Sakura se sorprendió ante lo dicho por Sasuke y luego de unos segundos en silencio articulo palabra.

— ¿Un enemigo lo atacó? — pregunto alarmada y no era para menos nadie causaba problemas en tiempos de paz.

—No quería dañarlo porque no lo hirió, pero eso solo ocasiona que mi curiosidad aumente, intente seguirlo pero. . — comento pero su frase quedo incompleta a medida que se daba media vuelta con frustración.

Sakura solo observo la ancha espalda de Sasuke con curiosidad.

— ¿Pero? — alentó la chica a que siguiera su historia, cada vez con más nervios.

—Me pareció ver a Itachi y escuchar su voz.

Sakura le miró rendida, ella entendía perfectamente cómo se debía sentir Sasuke, a pesar de todo, el pelinegro debía extrañar mucho a su hermano, estaba consciente de que el Uchiha había puesto todo de sí para estar en paz con la aldea después de todo lo que esta le había hecho a él y a su familia, y ella estaba dispuesta a cargar con todos los fantasmas de Sasuke que fueran necesarios, porque lo amaba—Todo está bien, Sasuke — le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva.

— No es que lo extrañe, es solo que, no sé, creo que son muchas emociones en tan poco tiempo.

Aunque quizá él no la amaba a ella.

Sakura se entristeció levemente.

—Sientes que estas atascado conmigo — comento con voz quebrada a medida que bajaba la mirada, no sabía por qué el suelo de su departamento se le antojaba muy interesante, de hecho cualquier lugar lo era, siempre y cuando pudiera evitar la mirada oscura de Sasuke.

Sasuke le miró impasible a pesar del gesto de evasión que hizo ella —No, de hecho me agrada la idea de que seas tú, es solo que es difícil tratar con ellos.

Sakura le devolvió la mirada decidida en esa ocasión —Con Mikoto e Itachi no tienes ningún problema — le acusó mordaz la chica.

—No lo hago porque quiero — respondió el chico a la defensiva —Yo lo amo, pero tengo mis motivos, debes confiar en mi — Sasuke desvió la mirada algo incómodo lejos de los ojos jade ella, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la chica, era extraño e inusual que Sasuke Uchiha no pudiera sostener una mirada.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto ella tratando de encontrar la mirada del chico.

Sasuke le observo con un mohín en los labios y el ceño fruncido — ¿Tu no sientes nada extraño cuando estas cerca de Sanosuke?

La chica quiso insultarlo por nuevamente despreciar al pelinegro pero se percató inmediatamente que Sasuke no mencionaba aquello con esa intención, el pelinegro realmente sentía algo fuera de lo normal.

— ¿Tu si? — respondió con otra pregunta luego de varios minutos en silencio, quizá la intensión de Sasuke si tenía un trasfondo, algo que ni siquiera ella podía interpretar y que unía irremediablemente a los dos chicos.

—Quizá — dio como toda respuesta.

Sakura interpretó lo que dijo Sasuke y luego de pensarlo un par de minutos le sonrió

—Sasuke, confío en ti — menciono ella a medida que acortaba la distancia entre el chico y su persona, con algo de vergüenza su mano derecha rozo levemente el pecho de él por sobre la ropa.

Era la primera vez que ambos estaban tan cerca, sin ningún peligro asechándolos, por lo cual no pudieron evitar sentir una leve corriente eléctrica envolverlos.

—Papi — la voz infantil de Mikoto les trajo de vuelta a la realidad, ambos observaron con un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas a la pequeña que los había interrumpido — ¿Dormir contigo?

Sasuke alzo una ceja en interrogación ¿la niña pedía dormir con él?

—Supongo — afirmo en un susurro aun no muy convencido, si él dormía con la niña entonces Sakura no tendría donde pasar la noche.

—Creo que la tienes muy consentida — suspiro la chica con resignación, Sanosuke e Itachi estarían ya probablemente dormidos después de aclarar las diferencias así que no le quedaba de otra que compartir la cama con su mayor rival en el amor de Sasuke, su propia hija.

—Si te molesta podemos cambiar — comento el con una sonrisa al momento de intentar entregarle a la niña en los brazos.

— ¡No, yo quiero a papi! — grito la pequeña con las lágrimas aglomerándose en sus ojos negros, observo a la pelirosa con enojo, luego al pelinegro con su mejor puchero y un par de lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas.

—Está bien, tu ganas — comento Sakura en un suspiro de derrota al momento que observaba como la niña se abrazaba nuevamente feliz al cuello de Sasuke.

* * *

— _¡Sasuke!_

— _Estoy tratando resolver el problema._

— _¡No está funcionando!_

— _Solo mantén la calma, dime que sientes — pregunto el chico preocupado al momento de colocar una mano en su vientre, la fuerte patada de su hijo lo hizo alejarla del lugar._

— _Siento mu-cho dolor — respondió entrecortado debido a las oleadas de dolor que sufría su cuerpo — El bebé quiere salir Sasuke, ayúdame — le imploro al momento que intentaba vagamente aferrarse a algo para disminuir el dolor._

 _Eso sencillamente no podía estar pasando, al menos no aun, Sakura solo tenía siete meses de embarazo, su hijo era muy pequeño para intentar salir del interior de su madre._

 _La niña pelinegra observaba preocupada el panorama, Sakura se había sentido mal desde la noche anterior, pero como no parecía grave le restaron importancia, fue un error, la chica comenzó a sentir dolores insoportables que la hacían gritar cada cierto tiempo, se encontraba pálida y sudaba a mares._

 _La chica estaba inultamente recostada bajo un árbol, mientras que Sasuke le miraba preocupado y sin duda tan o más nervioso y ansioso que ella._

— _¡Ay!— las lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de ella al momento de sentir nuevamente una contracción junto con su inquietó pequeño que no dejaba de moverse dentro de ella._

— _¿Qué hago? — Sasuke caminaba de un lado a otro con desesperación, estaban cerca de la aldea, no tanto como para irse caminando ni saltando considerando el estado de Sakura pero si iban volando si lo era._

 _Lo malo era que no podía llevar a la chica en un halcón._

— _El bebé nacerá aquí si no tomas una decisión — el mayor observó sorprendido a la niña que le hablaba en completa calma, y justo cuando le hablaba de esa manera y con esos ojos impasibles y completamente serenos le recordaba mucho a Itachi —Puedo ver como se mueve cada momento más y Sakura está sufriendo._

 _Sasuke dudó mordiendo su labio levemente cuando escucho a Sakura gritar nuevamente._

— _¡Toma una decisión ahora!_

 _Y sin más el Susanoo emergió en medio del bosque_

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada en medio de la quietud de la noche, su pecho subía y bajaba erráticamente debido a las emociones que el sueño recién experimentado le había proporcionado. Habían pasado años desde que ese día había ocurrido y no entendía realmente porque esa noche soñaba con ese momento en particular.

—Quizá sea porque permití que me viera — suspiro la chica con resignación, sintió su delgada ropa para dormir pegada a su cuerpo al igual que su largo cabello negro, esa noche era calurosa, pero no tanto para que se encontrara sudando.

Kyoko extendió una mano con cariño para acariciar levemente al gato negro que se encontraba dormido impasible a su lado, sin que nada perturbara su sueño.

La chica bostezo. Quizá solo había sido el cambio de época.

Y sin más cerro los ojos nuevamente para dejarse arrastrar de nuevo al mundo de los sueños, esperando no volver a soñarse con algo relacionado a Sanosuke Uchiha.

* * *

No había podido dormir casi nada, estar toda la noche acostada en la misma cama que Sasuke no había sido precisamente lo más saludable para su mente y su autocontrol, pero siendo doblegados por los caprichos de la niña habían terminado en esa incómoda situación, únicamente siendo separados por la pequeña pelirosa, quien durmió aferrada a Sasuke toda la noche.

Sakura observo todo con una gotita en la cabeza, su comida no se veía apetecible pero si tenía muy buen sabor. Era muy temprano por la mañana y como era la primera vez que estarían todos unidos decidió preparar algo especial.

Aprovechando que aparentemente madrugo más de la cuenta.

—Buenos días — saludo una voz medio dormida entrando a la pequeña cocina del departamento. Sakura observo curiosa como el joven recién llegado se tallaba los ojos con pereza, aun tenía puesta su ropa del día anterior la cual había utilizado para dormir y su cabello negro estaba más desordenado de lo normal.

La chica se anotó mentalmente ir de compras con ellos por un poco de ropa y provisiones para cada uno.

—Buenos días Sanosuke — sonrió con entusiasmo, ese día sería perfecto, ella se aseguraría de eso.

Vio como el chico tomaba el segundo asiento a la izquierda, pero cuando quiso preguntar el por qué, se vio interrumpida por una infantil risa.

—Papi no me atrapa — canto divertida la pequeña pelirosa que ingresaba corriendo en la estancia con solo un gran camisón de Sakura como ropa. La niña estaba tan concentrada mirando hacia atrás que no se percató cuando una mano fuerte la agarro de su ropa.

—Solo nos estábamos lavando los dientes, no entiendo por qué comenzaste a jugar de un momento a otro — expreso con confusión el pelinegro recién llegado al momento que la niña solo le sonreía.

—Me gusta jugar con papi —la pequeña se aferró a las piernas de Sasuke como ya era su costumbre, haciendo que el mayor solo suspirara resignado. Eran las 8:01 de la mañana y ya estaba cansado.

Sakura simplemente sonrió divertida ante la escena, la niña era sin lugar a dudas muy unida a Sasuke y aunque él no supiera expresarse con facilidad se veía que quería a la pequeña.

—Buenos días — saludo el ultimo integrante de la familia con voz cansada, haciendo que todos dirigieran su mirada hacia el recién llegado. Itachi se mostraba débil y algo pálido por lo cual se preocuparon.

—Itachi ¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunto Sakura con preocupación al observarlo detenidamente.

—Sí, solo que aún me siento un poco débil — menciono tratando de sonreír al momento que daba un par de pasos hacia delante, sin embargo su cuerpo se tambaleo. Sanosuke rápidamente se puso de pie para ir en su ayuda.

—Debes descansar más — le recomendó al momento que lo ayudaba a llegar a la mesa, sentándolo en el primer puesto del lado derecho.

—No te preocupes, tendré energía suficiente para jugar — sonrió feliz para despreocuparlo sin embargo la voz de Sasuke se hizo presente casi de inmediato.

—¿Jugar? Tú necesitas descansar todo el día hasta recuperarte — menciono de mala gana al momento que se sentaba en el puesto que encabezaba la mesa, la mirada afilada de Sasuke se enfocó en su hijo mayor quien se encogió levemente en su puesto en busca de protección — Tu hermano a utilizado mucho el sharingan y eso produce desgaste de chakra, claro no espero que lo entiendas, puesto que tú no eres capaz de eso pero no te permitiré que por tu negligencia le suceda algo, ¿acaso quieres matarlo?

Sakura quien estaba sirviendo la comida en los platos detuvo todo lo que estaba haciendo para mirar de mala gana al pelinegro.

—Sasuke.

El llamado de advertencia de ella fue sencillamente ignorado por el mayor.

—Fue idea mía lo de jugar — menciono el pelilargo en un susurro, lo que menos deseaba era una discusión entre ellos tan temprano.

—Hermano — Mikoto con preocupación se dirigía hacia donde estaba Sanosuke para abrazarlo sin embargo la voz de Sasuke la detuvo.

—Mikoto siéntate al lado de Itachi — ordeno ignorando la mirada confundida de la niña — No permitiré que este irresponsable también te haga daño — siseo con desdén.

—Yo. . — murmuro el chico con lágrimas en los ojos, odiaba ser tan débil.

El fuerte ruido de un plato chocando con la mesa llamo la atención de todos.

—Ya basta Sasuke —ordeno Sakura con sus ojos jade fijos en los negros de Sasuke — Sanosuke no haría nada para dañarlos es su hermano así que deja de decirle todas esas cosas.

Todos observaron en silencio como la chica ponía todos los platos en la mesa, aunque sabía muy bien que nadie tenía apetito luego de todo lo que había pasado. Mikoto rápidamente se situó justo al lado de Itachi.

—Esto. . — murmuro Itachi con cara de asco en cuanto vio la comida servida ante él.

—Sabe mejor de lo que se ve y no quiero que nadie deje nada en el plato o sino se las verán conmigo — amenazo sonando los nudillos de sus manos.

Los tres chicos tragaron saliva comenzando a comer rápidamente. Sasuke les siguió comiendo con un poco más de disimulo y calmadamente. Realmente la comida no sabía nada mal, la pelirosa con una sonrisa les siguió.

— ¿Por qué no nos cuentan un poco de ustedes? — pregunto la chica para aligerar el ambiente en la comida — Así nos conoceremos mejor.

—Sanosuke recientemente paso el examen Chunnin — exclamo Itachi feliz esperando así dar algo de crédito a su hermano frente a su padre.

— ¿Apenas?

Sakura pateo a Sasuke por debajo de la mesa al escuchar su comentario, luego le sonrió al chico — Eso es fantástico Sanosuke, sigue esforzándote así.

El chico sonrió levemente ante los ánimos de su madre — En realidad Hana y Tadashi hicieron casi todo el trabajo.

— ¿Hana y tu están en el mismo equipo? — pregunto con curiosidad la chica.

—Órdenes del séptimo — menciono con una sonrisa divertida, Naruto siempre abusaba de su poder —Tadashi es hijo de Kiba Inozuka y su olfato es de gran ayuda.

—Kiba tiene un hijo — exclamo la pelirosa sorprendida.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? — le pregunto Sasuke a Itachi con verdadero interés, Sakura presto atención a lo que diría el niño.

—Yo recién entro en la academia, aunque las clases son muy aburridas y casi nunca voy — menciono sin pensarlo ganándose la mirada curiosa de sus padres.

—Te reprobaran por no asistir — ambos le miraban preocupados a lo que el niño solo sonrió divertido.

—Hago un clon que ve todas las clases por mí.

— _Definitivamente un genio_ — pensó Sakura con resignación

—Me gustaría saber que tan fuerte eres — menciono Sasuke con verdadera curiosidad, el niño solo se sonrojo — ¿Qué tal si luego del desayuno entrenamos en un lugar especial?

—Si claro — murmuro el niño con una leve sonrisa, estaba en condiciones de tener una pelea.

Sanosuke simplemente desvió la mirada con una sonrisa triste, Itachi siempre se llevaba la atención de todos.

— ¿Tus padres permiten que uses clones para saltar tus clases? —pregunto la pelirosa con verdadera curiosidad, quería saber qué tipo de madre se había convertido en el futuro.

—Ellos no lo saben — sonrió de manera nerviosa — Cuando veo que la clase esta aburrida me escabullo al bosque y entreno o cosas así. Mamá está casi siempre en el hospital por las mañanas atendiendo emergencias y papá es el comandante de la policía así que todo pasa desapercibido.

— ¿Comandante de la policía? — pregunto Sasuke con verdadero interés en la plática, de niño había deseado pertenecer a la policía militar de la aldea y que su hermano también formara parte, pero luego su vida había cambiado, por lo cual se extrañaba que en el futuro se reabriera la policía militar.

—La policía militar es un grupo de ninjas que se encargan de misiones verdaderamente difíciles, ellos están bajo las órdenes del Hokage que en este caso sería Naruto — menciono Itachi con una sonrisa.

—No es el mismo concepto que se manejaba antes de la policía militar pero supongo que los Uchiha también somos diferentes ahora — completo Sanosuke llevando un bocado de comida a la boca.

—Entonces son ninjas muy fuertes — alabo la pelirosa con una sonrisa orgullosa de Sasuke.

—Por los momentos el único que pertenece a la policía es papá, el séptimo y el piensan que no es bueno mezclar ninjas externos con asuntos del clan, por eso todo ninja que no porte sangre Uchiha no puede ser parte de la policía.

Sakura y Sasuke observaron a Itachi con curiosidad.

—Pero el comandante necesitara ayuda en algún momento — se cuestionó Sasuke inmediatamente.

—Supongo que sí, pero no se quien ayuda a mi padre, posiblemente sea mi madre — menciono Itachi fijando su mirada en Sakura — Aunque ella no posee la insignia y nosotros somos aún muy jóvenes para pertenecer a la policía.

— ¿Insignia? — se preguntó la chica sin entender.

—Mi esposa debe portar el símbolo Uchiha — dictamino Sasuke son seriedad al momento que hacia sonrojar levemente a Sakura.

—Y la porta — contesto Sanosuke — Igual que todos nosotros. Él se refiere a la estrella con el abanico dentro, ese solo la tiene mi padre.

Luego de esa explicación todos quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

—Y Mikoto ¿Tu qué haces linda? — pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa, la pequeña solo le sonrió ampliamente.

—Jugar con papi — dio como toda respuesta ganándose la mirada confundida de los dos mayores.

— ¿Todo el día? — pregunto Sakura sin entender observando a Sasuke quien solo se encogió de hombros.

—Su trabajo es molestar al comandante de la policía — bromeo Itachi riendo levemente

—Papá es quien más la cuida porque mi madre casi siempre tiene emergencias en el hospital — menciono el mayor restándole importancia — Todos en la aldea saben de la princesa Uchiha.

Sakura sonrió nerviosamente. Al parecer Sasuke consentía en demasía a Mikoto

Sasuke por su lado miro a la niña con una sonrisa cómplice que ella le devolvió de la misma forma. Ella sin duda le agradaba bastante.

* * *

La pelinegra suspiro de nueva cuenta, no había podido dormir mucho luego de su extraño sueño por lo cual se encontraba de un irremediable mal humor debido a la falta de descanso.

—Vayamos por un poco de desayuno Kuroi — menciono la chica con una leve sonrisa — Cerca se encuentra un rio donde podremos pescar.

El pequeño animal maulló en conformidad con lo que decía su dueña para luego correr detrás de ella camino al rio.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba tranquilamente sentada con Mikoto debajo de un frondoso árbol en el bosque a la espera de que el entrenamiento de Sasuke e Itachi diera inicio. Sanosuke se encontraba sentado justo encima de ellas en una de las ramas.

—No cambias — menciono el niño con una sonrisa — Mi padre me trae a este mismo lugar en el bosque para los entrenamientos.

Sasuke le sonrió con autosuficiencia — Es un buen lugar, ahora demuéstrame todo lo que sabes.

—Tal vez deberías aprender a no pedir más de lo que esperas recibir — respondió el niño con una sonrisa a medida que cerraba para que al entreabrirlos se mostrara el sharingan en ellos.

Sasuke sonrió, ese niño sí que era arriesgado, acaba de despertar el sharingan y ya pensaba pelear con él.

Itachi corrió con una impresionante velocidad hacia Sasuke con un par de shurikens en sus manos las cuales arrojo hacia él. El mayor las esquivo con facilidad aunque claramente sorprendido por la velocidad que poseía el pequeño, era más rápido y más ágil que Sanosuke, poseía su estilo de batalla cuando claramente el mayor poseía el de Sakura.

—Estilo de fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego — Sasuke vio peligrosamente cerca de el la gigantesca esfera si haber previsto que siquiera de formaría. Itachi realizaba los sellos muy rápidamente.

—No está para nada mal — menciono la pelirosa con asombro, ella no pudo ver los sellos del niño y por cómo veía el desconcierto en la cara de Sasuke, el tampoco.

Itachi lanzo nuevamente shurinkens hacia Sasuke que lo aprisionaron perfectamente en hilos de chakra que eran sostenidos por la boca del niño. El mayor abrió los ojos impresionado por la técnica que el niño pensaba hacer.

—Estilo de fuego: Jutsu flor del fénix.

Itachi sonrió levemente al ver que las llamas habían "impactado" de lleno en su oponente, con una sonrisa algo más confiada se giró rápidamente para dar una patada que fue fácilmente detenida por Sasuke quien se encontraba ileso detrás del niño.

El Taijutsu de Itachi le recordaba mucho al de su hermano y al suyo propio, era ligero, certero y veloz, el niño no dudaba de sus movimientos por lo cual lo hacía poseedor de un taijutsu mortal, digno de un Uchiha, el niño podía fácilmente mantenerle una pelea gracias a su sharingan.

—Veo que ya descubriste como funciona — felicito Sasuke respirando con algo de cansancio en medio de la pelea — Como me lo esperaba de mi hijo.

El niño le sonrió con arrogancia, para extrañeza del mayor — ¡No te confíes anciano!

Todos observaron hacia donde provenía la voz, sorprendidos vieron a Itachi cayendo desde el cielo en dirección a Sasuke al momento que realizaba unas posiciones de manos que todos reconocían bien.

—No puede ser — susurro Sakura con asombro al estar viendo a su pequeño y no tan indefenso hijo.

—Chidori — menciono Sasuke para segundos después dejarse oír un millar de aves precedido de un estruendo.

* * *

— _¡Sasuke me duele mucho! — el lamento se escuchó en todo el edificio, haciendo que más de uno tuviera un escalofrió, era la primera vez que la oían gritar de esa manera, eso debía ser horrible._

— _Resiste un poco ya casi termina, lo prometo — murmuro con culpabilidad, por primera vez en esos largos meses se arrepintió de haberle causado a Sakura ese estado._

— _¡No quiero que mi hijo muera, no quiero!_

 _Y en realidad, él tampoco quería, pero su pequeño hijo se había adelantado un par de meses en nacer y por lo que había entendido por lo poco que él sabia sobre esas cosas, el bebe se estaba asfixiando a causa del cordón alrededor de su cuello._

 _Nada podía ir peor, o al menos eso pensó._

— _¡Denle reanimación rápido, el niño no llora!_

— ¡Te encontré de nuevo! — Kyoko abrió los ojos repentinamente saliendo de su recuerdo para enfocar al sonriente pelinegro que se encontraba justo frente a ella.

El mismo bebé que el día de su nacimiento no lloraba.

—Sanosuke — deletreo su nombre en un susurro.

—Si me preguntas que hago aquí, bueno mi padre decidió entrenar con mi hermano— menciono el chico exasperado, para diversión de la chica

—Deberías estarle dando apoyo ¿no crees?

—No, Itachi es muy fuerte, le hace honor a su nombre, se convertirá en una leyenda más grande que esa leyenda.

— ¿Así? — menciono con una sonrisa — Parece que te desagrada estar emparentado con Itachi Uchiha.

—No, yo.. mi tío fue una gran persona — menciono con una leve sonrisa — Papá no nos habla mucho acerca de él pero me siento agradecido con él por haber protegido a mi padre.

—Ya veo.

— ¿Qué hacías aquí? — pregunto con curiosidad pero luego esa duda quedo respondida al ver las múltiples espinas, esqueletos de peces y restos de fogata alrededor.

Cuando salió a caminar después de observar como Sasuke quedaba maravillado con su hermano, no espero encontrarse de nuevo con la pelinegra, pero fue una grata sorpresa encontrarla descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol, aunque Sasuke le haya dicho que ella no tenía intenciones de ser su amiga, él no podía estar más en desacuerdo, ella no lo había lastimado y le agradaba en sobremanera.

—Kuroi y yo buscamos desayuno — respondió la chica dejando ver al pequeño animal que se encontraba dormido a un costado de ella — ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

—Mi padre dice que eres un enemigo y que quieres atacarme — la chica se sorprendió ante lo dicho por el chico quizá la persecución el día anterior con Sasuke lo había lastimado o puesto alerta de alguna manera.

— ¿Y tú que piensas? — pregunto con algo de miedo por lo que el chico podría decir.

—Yo digo que eres buena persona y él ha enloquecido — sonrió levemente ante sus propias ocurrencias— ¿Tiendes a perderte mucho en tus pensamientos? — pregunto con curiosidad mirándola de arriba abajo — O al menos eso es lo que yo he captado de las veces que hemos estado juntos.

Kyoko sonrió divertida, ese chico tenía la facultad de poner a todos con los pelos de punta.

—Quizá — dio por toda respuesta — Eres muy observador, te dije que tus ojos eran únicos.

El chico bufo exasperado.

—No los veré especiales hasta que no se tornen de rojo.

La chica rio para sus adentros, el mismo chico que se quejaba de no poseer tales ojos, era el mismo niño que nació poseyéndolos.

Aunque claro, Sasuke debió evitar que eso volviera a pasar. De alguna manera.

—Conozco a un padre que cuando su hijo recién nacido mostro un poder especial, grito al cielo diciendo que la vida lo estaba castigando — relato la chica con diversión, al momento que el pelinegro tomaba asiento junto a ella.

—Tonterías, yo daría lo que fuera por tener algo que me hiciera especial.

Y por supuesto que lo tenía, solo que él no lo sabía.

Después de todo escuchar a Sasuke Uchiha gritar que una fuerza divina lo estaba castigando por sus crímenes era algo que no se olvidaba.

.

.

.

Continuara. . .

* * *

N/A: Ahora si que no he tardado nada.

¿Por que he querido actualizar tan rápido?

Primero por que he tenido tiempo, estoy en mis gloriosas vacaciones

Segundo por que me han animado con sus comentarios.

¿Les agrada Kyoko? A mi si, la amo xD

Espero que les guste el capitulo y me dejen sus comentarios

Nos vemos pronto, o quiza no, todo depende de ustedes

Adiosito.


	7. Chapter 7: Promesa

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 6: Promesa.

— ¡Demonios ese mocoso ya me está hartando!

Sakura por instinto sostuvo a Mikoto de los hombros, sería un error permitir que la pequeña se acercara a Sasuke cuando este se encontraba de tan mal humor.

Itachi por otro lado observaba impasible como su "padre" había pasado de estar completamente complacido y satisfecho con su desempeño en el combate a estar completamente fuera de sus cabales debido al enojo.

La razón. .

. .Su hermano había desaparecido nuevamente durante el combate que ambos habían tenido.

Eso a Sasuke obviamente no le hacía ni la más mínima pizca de gracia.

—Bueno yo no intento defender a mi hermano — hablo el niño con aparente desinterés — Pero realmente no puedes culparlo por actuar de esa manera, mi padre no le presta mucha atención que digamos, así que por lo general se la pasa solo caminando por la aldea.

Sakura observo a Itachi con horror, ¿Qué tipo de padres eran? Se incluía a ella misma porque era su madre, se supone que ella debía saber en todo momento donde se encontraban sus hijos para asegurarse de que estuvieran sanos y salvos.

Sintió ganas de llorar, sus ojos le picaron al momento que trataba de retener las lágrimas.

Sasuke solo desvió la mirada a un lado con verdadero desinterés y sin el más mínimo ápice de culpa, ¿Por qué la tendría? Él obviamente era una persona ocupada en el futuro y en el orden de prioridades de su día a día, primero ante nada se encontraría Mikoto, por ser la más pequeña e indefensa de los tres, luego Itachi, aunque él supiera cuidarse perfectamente aún seguía siendo un niño, Sakura, no podía ignorar simplemente a la mujer que se desvivió y velo por él durante gran parte de su vida, Naruto, porque era el Hokage y su mejor amigo y por último se encontraba el pelinegro.

La razón, Sasuke aún no sabía que sucedía realmente cuando se acercaba a Sanosuke, pero era un sentimiento incómodo y despreciable que a toda costa trataría de no volver a experimentar.

Además de que al parecer, el niño además de contar con el amor de su madre también contaba con la protección de la familia Uzumaki. Estaría a salvo aun si él no le cuidaba.

Así que en resumidas cuentas podía decir, que no sentía que el chico fuera su responsabilidad.

—Yo iré por él — informo la chica en un susurro al borde de las lágrimas, si Sasuke no quería dar su brazo a torcer, ella se encargaría de hacerle saber a su primogénito que era querido y bien recibido por su propia cuenta.

Haruno Sakura era una mujer sin lugar a dudas bondadosa, cálida y amorosa, que podía disipar la oscuridad del corazón de cualquier persona, siempre preocupada por el prójimo, por sus amigos, por su familia. Así es, Sakura había sido la única persona con capacidad de colarse en el corazón lleno de dolor y oscuridad de Sasuke Uchiha, aun sí que este fuera consiente.

Itachi comprendía perfectamente que su madre quería evitar que su hermano tuviera ese estilo de vida, pero desafortunadamente no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto.

La razón. . amor de madre no era lo que Uchiha Sanosuke necesitaba.

—No, no funcionara — menciono al momento que una sonrisa triste se formaba en su rostro.

Itachi no solo había heredado de su tío el talento innato para las artes ninja, a sus cortos ocho años había entendido que su tío había llegado tan lejos no gracias a la fuerza, sino a la destreza, agilidad mental y un inigualable don estratega.

Al igual que su tío el niño solo observaba, observaba y observaba siempre en silencio, atento a cualquier situación que se le presentara o cualquier hecho que considerara importante. Por lo cual innumerables veces había visto a su hermano llorar en el regazo de su madre. Sakura lograba reconfortarlo vagamente con palabras de consuelo y la promesa de que todo algún día sería diferente.

Pero para su hermano los días pasaban transformándose en semanas, meses, años y el cambio jamás llegaba.

Itachi con sus ojos negros y su mente más despierta que la del promedio, observo como su hermano poco a poco dejaba de intentar impresionar y complacer a su padre, como con el paso del tiempo dejo de recibirlo con una sonrisa y Sakura tomaba su lugar, como poco a poco dejo de escucharse su voz a la hora de la cena, cuando todos se encontraban reunidos en la mesa como una familia.

Si Itachi pudo observar todo eso, y también se percató del brillo de tristeza en los ojos de su hermano cuando él tomo el lugar como favorito de Sasuke. Tristeza que posteriormente seria aceptación.

Por qué así como Sasuke un día se acostumbró a vivir a la sombra de Itachi, ahora Sanosuke se acostumbraba a vivir bajo su sombra.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — pregunto la chica con preocupación, había visto como levemente el niño se perdía en sus propios pensamientos y sus ojos mostraban tristeza y oscuridad. Simplemente le aterro, eran los ojos de una persona que estaba viviendo una vida no estando conforme con ella.

Itachi salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos —Porque es algo normal, de seguro esta con Hana, le encanta pasar tiempo con ella — el chico sonrió ampliamente al momento de comenzar a caminar de regreso a la aldea. Había mentido si, Sanosuke no se encontraba en la aldea, pero estaba seguro de que luego de un tiempo regresaría.

—Sasuke — llamo la pelirosa en un susurro preocupado.

—Si lo sé — respondió él algo preocupado por igual. Sus hijos sin duda tenían varias heridas y un oscuro pasado. Tal vez estaba equivocado al pensar que el corazón de Sakura lo curaría todo.

* * *

— ¿Son ellos? — Hanabi estaba completamente encantada con los dos jóvenes que se encontraban frente a sus ojos.

—Así es — menciono la mayor con una sonrisa, su hermana sonrió ampliamente, Hanabi se dejaba llevar mucho por sus emociones, como toda adolescente, pero como había previsto no podía estar más feliz de conocer a los viajeros del tiempo.

— ¡Hermana mayor son hermosos! — exclamo con una sonrisa a medida que los inspeccionaba con esmero.

—Al menos sabremos que contaremos con su ayuda cuando necesitemos niñera — menciono el rubio con una sonrisa al lado de Hinata.

Habían ido esa mañana a los dominios del clan Hyuga para finiquitar todo lo referente a la prueba que les haría Hiashi a Hana y Yuki. Solo que no esperaban encontrarse con Hanabi en su día de descanso.

— ¿Cómo se llaman?

—Yo soy Hana — menciono la chica rubia de ojos azules con una sonrisa, su tía Hanabi se veía tan tierna y linda de pequeña — Él es Yuki.

Hanabi pasos sus ojos perla maravillada de la rubia al peliazul con alegría.

—Tía Hanabi — le llamo el peliazul extrañamente con respeto — ¿Por qué su kunai tiene ese juguete?

Todos observaron que en efecto el arma de la chica tenía un colgante rosa en forma de osito.

—Por qué se ve lindo ¿no crees?

Hana sonrió nerviosa ante la explicación de la futura líder de los Hyuga, ese no era el comportamiento de un ninja.

—Le he dicho que no son juguetes — menciono Hinata con resignación.

—Lo que me extraña es que Yuki generalmente no es una persona que trata a los demás con respeto pero con Hanabi parecer ser diferente — menciono el rubio con confusión al momento que su novia reía por lo bajo captando su atención.

—Espero que con mi padre también lo sea.

* * *

— ¿Entonces no tendrás ningún problema si te quedas un poco conmigo? — pregunto la pelinegra al momento que sonreía levemente, le encantaba tener a Sanosuke tan cerca de ella al momento de caminar con tranquilidad por el bosque.

—No, Sasuke estará muy concentrado en Itachi.

— ¿Y qué me dices de Sakura? — pregunto a sabiendas de que Uchiha Sakura era la debilidad del chico, todos y cada uno de los Uchiha amaban a la pelirosa con locura.

Después de todo, nadie amaba como Uchiha.

—Regresare por la tarde, no desapareceré para siempre — menciono algo fastidiado, no quería preocupar a la dulce pelirosa, pero tampoco se sentía con ánimos que tener que fingir que todo estaba bien al momento de escuchar como Sasuke alababa a su hermano.

—Entiendo, entiendo — respondió ella con calma, no debía ser fácil tener que soportar lo que soportaba el pelinegro a diario — Solo espero que tu novia no se enoje.

Sanosuke detuvo sus pasos al instante — ¿Mi qué? — pregunto con todos los colores subidos al rostro.

—Uzumaki Hana, la hija del séptimo — menciono con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara aún más — Todos en la aldea mencionan que son novios.

— ¡Por supuesto que no, es solo una buena amiga! — exclamo completamente avergonzado.

La chica simplemente rio divertida.

— ¿Y dime porque no vas a la aldea? ¿Vives en el bosque junto a tu gato? — pregunto con curiosidad al sentir como Kuroi se restregaba cariñosamente entre sus piernas.

—El séptimo ya tiene suficiente con Hana y Yuki — menciono con una sonrisa divertida — Además causaría revuelo si lo hiciera, pedirían muchas explicaciones y prefiero no darlas, además Kuroi y yo vivimos en una cabaña cerca de aquí.

—Pero debes sentirte sola, allá todos podríamos hacerte compañía — trato de convencer al momento que tomaba entre sus brazos al gato color negro de la chica.

—Tú estás conmigo — menciono con una sonrisa — Además era un lugar preciado para mi madre, me hace bien permanecer allí.

— ¿Si era de tu madre como puede estar vacía en esta época?

El pelinegro vio como la chica se entristecía levemente ante su comentario.

—Porque ya en esta fecha mis padres murieron — comento con voz calma, aunque en el fondo le dolía.

Sanosuke simplemente se espantó — ¿Qué? Pero ¿Dónde estás tú?

—Estoy bien no te preocupes, dentro de dos años aproximadamente llegare a la aldea — comento con una leve sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

—Qué alivio — menciono con una leve sonrisa.

Kyoko se sonrojo levemente al entender que el chico se había preocupado por ella, quiso agradecerle pero cuando sus palabras iban a salir de su boca se detuvo extrañada de no ver al chico a su lado, así que volteo hacia atrás confundida.

— ¿Sanosuke? — pregunto con curiosidad al ver que el chico se había detenido unos metros detrás de ella.

Kyoko abrió los ojos alarmada al observar como el chico se sostenía la cabeza cayendo de rodillas al suelo. La chica se apresuró para llegar a su lado justo a tiempo para sostener su cuerpo y evitar que impactara contra el suelo.

—Descuida estoy bien — susurro levemente a medida que soltaba leves gemidos de dolor y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza — Siempre sucede esto.

—Tus ojos ¿están bien? — pregunto de verdad preocupada, por supuesto que sabía que el chico tenia estos episodios pero nunca había tenido que presenciar y lidiar con uno ella sola. Siempre era Sakura quien auxiliaba al pelinegro.

—Me arden, mi cuerpo entero siento que se quema — pronuncio débilmente aferrándose a la chica con las pocas fuerzas que era capaz de emplear en ese momento. Sanosuke como pudo logro entreabrir los ojos aunque la luz del día solo hacia su dolor más insoportable.

Kyoko suspiro aliviada al ver el color carbón en los ojos del chico, no le convenía que fueran de otra forma justo en ese momento, no era una eminencia medica como Uchiha Sakura, pero sabía algo de ninjutsu medico básico para auxiliar al chico quien estaba al borde de la inconciencia.

—No te preocupes, no dejare que nada te pase —el tono de voz decidido de ella fue lo último que escucho antes de que todo se tornara oscuro.

* * *

—Sasuke, Sakura — les saludo el rubio con una sonrisa cuando los diviso atravesando la entrada de la aldea.

—Naruto — saludo la chica con una sonrisa —¿Qué haces por aquí?

El rubio sonrió al momento que Hinata, Hana y Yuki llegaban al lugar — Íbamos a almorzar en Ichiraku, acabamos de salir de la reunión con Hiashi.

— ¿Entonces cuando pelearan? — pregunto Itachi levemente emocionado por el combate que tendrían Hana y Yuki.

—Mañana así que no puede faltar — menciono el peliazul con una sonrisa.

—Espero que Sanosuke no falte — menciono la rubia con una mirada triste al no encontrar a su amigo con los demás.

—Es cierto ¿Ustedes que hacían? ¿Dónde está Sanosuke? —pregunto Naruto con curiosidad.

—Estábamos entrenando — respondió Sasuke cortante. Naruto detallo que tanto Sasuke como Itachi tenían sus ropas sucias, por lo cual pudo deducir fácilmente que Sasuke había realizado la práctica para evaluar el desempeño de Itachi, y por cómo se encontraba el pelinegro podía decir que Itachi paso con honores la prueba.

—Sanosuke está dando un paseo, pero le diré que mañana vaya a verte Hana — menciono el niño con una sonrisa, causando un leve sonrojo en el rostro de la rubia y el instinto asesino contra Sanosuke en Naruto.

* * *

— _¿Dónde está mi hijo? — pregunto por vigésima vez en esa hora, aunque todas las enfermeras lo ignoraban para no darle una respuesta a sus preocupaciones, desde que había estado en la sala de partos acompañando a Sakura y su pequeño había nacido no lo había visto, un montón de enfermeras corrían de aquí para allá con el pequeño bebé que ni siquiera había llorado._

— _Uchiha, acompáñame — pidió Tsunade con semblante serio, las cosas sin duda se habían salido de control y no habían resultado como ella esperaba, la vida de ese niño le preocupaba inmensamente._

 _Sasuke tomo de la mano a la pequeña pelinegra que se encontraba con él en total silencio y se dispusieron a seguir a la mejor médico que tenía la aldea._

 _Sasuke entro en una pequeña habitación del hospital que en sus puertas decía ser área restringida con algo de nerviosismo, no estaba preparado para que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido a Sanosuke._

— _Este es tu hijo — menciono seriamente la rubia a la espera de que Sasuke le observara con detenimiento._

 _El pelinegro abrió los ojos sorprendido e inconscientemente apretó el agarre que mantenía con la mano de Kyoko. Su pequeño hijo era tan pequeño y se veía tan delgado y de bajo peso que inmediatamente se espantó, tenía unos cablecitos conectados en su pecho y un pequeño tubo que lo ayudaba a respirar. No supo por qué, pero sintió ganas de llorar._

 _No, ese no podía ser el mismo pequeño inquieto que no los dejaba dormir en las noches con sus patadas._

— _Es muy lindo — menciono maravillada la niña ajena e ignorante a todo lo que pensaba el mayor, esa pequeña personita de cabello negro y piel clara era toda una hermosura a sus ojos_

— _Cuando logre sacarlo luego de desenrollar el cordón y notar que no lloraba nos pusimos en marcha para estabilizarlo, afortunadamente digamos que esta fuera de peligro, pero hay algo que debes saber — menciono con precaución — Cuando abrió sus ojos tenía el sharingan en cada uno de ellos._

— _¿Cómo es posible? —pregunto en un susurro aterrado al momento que la niña escuchaba con atención la conversación, después de todo ella también conocía los misteriosos ojos rojos._

— _Quizá haya sido por el sufrimiento fetal a causa del cordón, no lo sé —suspiro de mala gana Tsunade, odiaba no saber que sucedía —Tener el sharingan teniendo su tiempo de vida es completamente peligroso, aunque haya sido solo por unos momentos no sabemos cómo afectara a su cuerpo, podría incluso quedar con muerte cerebral ya que ese enorme drenaje de chakra en un cuerpo pequeño y sin defensas es fatal, incluso podría ser mortal._

 _Kyoko observo con tristeza al pequeño niño, se veía tan débil y delicado._

— _¡No, tiene que haber algo que yo pueda hacer! —Sasuke estaba de verdad desesperado, Sakura no se merecía esto, mucho menos su pequeño hijo._

 _Tsunade solo negó con la cabeza —Debemos esperar para ver cómo se desarrolla pero por favor, estén preparados para cualquier escenario —Deben ser fuertes._

 _La rubia salió de la habitación dejando a los dos pelinegros junto al bebe que se encontraba plácidamente dormido._

 _Cientos de lágrimas rodaron por las pálidas mejillas del chico en cuanto sintió la puerta cerrarse, le daba igual que Kyoko lo viera, se sentía indefenso, débil, perdido._

— _Es mi culpa, es mi culpa — la niña abrazo levemente al mayor con tristeza queriendo transmitir su apoyo — Si yo no tuviera esta sangre corriendo por mis venas nada de esto habría pasado. Es un castigo por haber matado a tantas personas, por haber matado a mi hermano. Yo no merezco tener este hijo y por eso me están castigando._

— _Eso no es cierto— menciono la pelinegra con tristeza, ella también tenía ganas de llorar._

— _¡Es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa!_

La chica sacudió un par de veces la cabeza, necesitaba alejar esos recuerdos de su mente en ese momento. Aterrizo elegantemente en el rio en el cual con anterioridad había pescado con el pelinegro sobre su espalda.

En todo el camino había sentido claramente como la fiebre en el chico había ido considerablemente en aumento, podía sentir incluso que el solo tacto con el cuerpo del chico le quemaba, por lo cual para ayudarlo decidió que lo mejor era bajarle primero la fiebre ya luego se encargaría de lo demás.

—Kuroi, quédate aquí — ordeno al momento que el pequeño animal bajaba de su brazo para situarse bajo un árbol a una distancia prudente del rio. Kyoko camino aun cargando al chico hacia la orilla del rio donde lo deposito suavemente en el suelo rocoso.

La chica con delicadeza lo despojo de la camisa negra con el símbolo Uchiha que el chico traía para luego proceder con sus zapatos ninja. Mojo levemente un pañuelo y se lo paso lentamente por el rostro. No se podía imaginar el nivel de dolor y malestar que poseía el chico, había estado suspirando y quejándose levemente durante todo el camino aun si había perdido la conciencia.

La pelinegra repitió el proceso de mojar el pañuelo para tratar inútilmente de brindarle comodidad al chico refrescándolo poco a poco cuando escucho un suspiro de satisfacción por parte de él.

—Se sien-te bien — susurro levemente entrecortado aunque fue escuchado por la chica quien sonrió con algo de alivio al ver que Sanosuke recuperaba un poco el conocimiento.

—Nos meteremos al rio, así te sentirás mejor — comento al momento que terminaba por quitarle el pantalón negro que este traía. Ella por su parte se quitó la camisa de cuello alto que traía junto con los zapatos, quedando solo con una camisa de malla que traía debajo y unos short cortos de color negro.

La chica sostuvo con cuidado al chico al momento que junto a él se sumergían en el agua helada.

El pelinegro dejo escapar un quejido y todo su cuerpo se tensó al cambio tan brusco de temperatura al que era sometido sin embargo los brazos de la chica en su espalda evitaron que escapara.

—Sé que está muy fría pero te sentirás mejor, créeme — susurro levemente en su oído al estar ella sentada con su espalda apoyada en la orilla y encima de ella, frente a frente.

—Gracias — susurro, la chica cerro los ojos al sentir el aliento de él chocar contra su cuello, tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro derecho.

—No tienes por qué — murmuro en respuesta al momento que con ninjutsu medico aplicaba un poco de chakra curativo en la cabeza del chico — ¿Mejor del dolor de cabeza?

—Si — susurro deleitado de que el dolor menguará un poco y también de las leves caricias que la chica le proporcionaba con la otra mano en su espalda.

—¿Te sentiste mal desde antes verdad? — pregunto de manera acusadora, estaba segura de que el chico se sentía indispuesto mínimo desde la mañana pero que no había querido decir nada debido a Sasuke — No debes jugar así con tu salud.

—¿Eres ninja medico?

—Solo se lo básico — comento ella restándole importancia.

Permanecieron por largo rato en silencio, en la misma posición, el descansando sobre ella, y ella acariciándole levemente la espalda y los sedosos cabellos negros. La chica noto como la temperatura de su cuerpo se enfriaba levemente, no tanto como ella quería pero lo suficiente para que el chico durmiera cómodamente.

— _Niaaaaa niaaaa_

— _Sanosuke por favor ya no llores pequeño — pidió Sakura a medida que un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro_

 _Habían pasado un par de semanas desde el nacimiento del pequeño Uchiha, los cables conectados a su pequeño cuerpo habían desaparecido, pese a esto el bebé no había podido salir del hospital. El niño simplemente no aceptaba comida por lo cual era alimentado mediante sueros por sus venas, además de que siempre que estaba despierto, lloraba_

— _¿No será que le duele algo? — menciono Naruto algo rendido, realmente quería que el pequeño estuviera bien, el niño sufría y hacia sufrir a sus padres._

— _No..no lo sé — menciono con voz quebrada la joven madre a medida que aferraba más al pequeño a sus brazos._

 _El pelinegro que se encontraba en ese entonces en la habitación apretó sus puños con rabia, frustrado y dolido al momento de ver como inútilmente, Sakura intentaba darle de comer a Sanosuke y este la rechazaba para seguir llorando_

— _"Su cuerpo está intentando defenderse de sí mismo, esto le causará dolor, sin embargo le administraremos medicinas para ayudarlo a mejorar" — esas habían sido las palabras de Tsunade para él sin embargo le daba impotencia ver como su hijo sufría un dolor tan grande siendo tan pequeño._

 _En el momento no lo resistió más y rápidamente y sin observar a nadie realmente salió de la habitación_

 _Sakura observó con lágrimas en los ojos como su novio huía, preso de la culpabilidad —No es tu culpa — susurro la chica a medida que besaba suavemente la pequeña frente del bebé_

— _Entiéndelo, para él deber ser duro no poder evitarles a ambos este dolor — menciono el rubio triste por su amigo, por su amiga, por su pequeño sobrino._

— _Fue mi culpa, no fui capaz de darle un hijo sano y por eso él ahora. ._

— _No digas eso, no ha sido culpa de ninguno de los dos, Sasuke te ama, él no te culpa de nada, ambos deben ser fuertes por este niño — intento que tanto madre como hijo dejaran de llorar, pero como había pensado solo funciono con ella._

 _Sasuke caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del gran hospital de la aldea, amaba a Sakura y sobre todo amaba a su hijo pero no creía poder soportar mucho más tiempo, se sentía tan desdichado cuando lo escuchaba llorar y saber que él era el responsable no le hacía sentir mejor._

— _Huir de los problemas nunca soluciona nada — se detuvo al momento de escuchar la voz infantil de cierta pelinegra. Sasuke se giró encontrándose con el ceño fruncido de Kyoko._

— _No molestes ahora — menciono irritado al momento que le dedicaba una mirada de pocos amigos. La niña ni se inmuto._

— _Sanosuke te necesita, no puedes abandonarlo ¿o sí? — pregunto ella dando justo en el clavo._

— _Estaría mejor sin mí._

— _Eres su padre, eres el único que puede protegerlo de todo daño, si tu no lo haces quien lo hará — menciono con un tono de reproche, Sasuke podia jurar que estaba siendo regañado por una niña de cinco años._

— _No puedo hacerlo solo — respondió el con tristeza en su voz._

— _No lo estarás, yo cuidare de él siempre, pase lo que pase, te lo prometo — la sonrisa de ella le parecía tan sincera y reconfortante que obtuvo las fuerzas renovadas y la confianza para seguir._

— _Gracias._

La chica sonrió levemente mirando con verdadero un punto fijo en el agua.

—Siempre te cuidare mi pequeño Sanosuke — susurro al momento que le daba un suave beso al chico en la mejilla — Es una promesa, Sasuke.

.

.

.

Continuará. . .

* * *

N/A: Me pidieron el capitulo para un día después.

¿Y adivinen que? Se los traigo xD

Ok ok ok, me animaron mucho a seguir.

¿Ya adivinaron quien es Kyoko?

Estaba pensando que subiré el capitulo cuando llegue a los 22 comentarios.

¿No es mucho verdad? Solo son 5

De ustedes depende que sea tan rápido como este o no.

Pero ya saben sin presión xD

Adiosito.


	8. Chapter 8: Todo lo que desees

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 7: Todo lo que desees.

— ¿Para donde me llevas? — pregunto adormilado al momento que se aferraba más a la chica.

—Para tu casa, Sakura hará maravillas para que te sientas mejor — respondió al momento que observaba hacia todos lados en la concurrida calle, justo a un par de viviendas más allá se encontraba el domicilio de la pelirosa.

Kyoko estaba consciente de que debía ser cuidadosa, estaba demás decir que no planeaba tocar a la puerta con el pelinegro semi inconsciente en la espalda, no quería morir aun y menos a manos de Sakura y Sasuke. Pero también estaba consciente de que entrar a escondidas en la casa donde habitaban dos ninjas de elite era incluso más peligroso que la primera opción, considerando que tendrían que proteger a sus tres hijos.

La chica salto con la agilidad y el sigilo propio de un Jounin de tejado en tejado hasta llegar a la ventana de una de la habitaciones de la pequeña pieza de la chica, que Sakura viviera en un edificio con millones de departamentos solo lo dificultaba más en la práctica, tuvo que caminar en las paredes para encontrar el de la pelirosa.

Suspiro, afortunadamente, todos se encontraban en la otra habitación y por como podía percibir sus chakras, aparentemente muy tranquilos y sin notar su presencia.

La chica entro con cuidado de no lastimar a Sanosuke. Lo deposito con lentitud y suavidad en la mullida cama que se encontraba en el espacio con una sonrisa.

—Te he causado muchos problemas — susurro él con algo de vergüenza, la chica había tenido que ocuparse de su fiebre y luego tuvo que llevarlo hasta la aldea, a pesar de que ella misma le dijo que no quería ir a ese lugar.

—No te preocupes por eso — le respondió en un leve murmuro, no quería que Sasuke la escuchara, no quería encontrarse aun con el Uchiha, eso traería muchos problemas, que por ahora, eran innecesarios.

Sanosuke disfruto plenamente del tacto de la chica, quien acariciaba levemente su cabello, se había acostumbrado a la muestra de cariño en poco tiempo. El pelinegro no se cuestionó el hecho de que él llevara otras ropas, ni siquiera se cuestionó que ella llevara una capa de viaje, era consciente de que ella quería ocultarse de algo o alguien que se encontraba en la aldea, por lo cual ni siquiera pregunto.

Él confiaba en ella.

Ella lo había procurado todo ese tiempo.

Era lo único que le importaba.

—Intenta descansar — le pidió la chica al momento de alejarse levemente de él dispuesta a marcharse. Sanosuke ya no corría peligro, tenía a la pelirosa para auxiliarlo en cualquier eventualidad que surgiera.

El chico rápidamente sujeto la muñeca de ella en un desesperado acto para que no se fuera de su lado —No quiero quedarme aquí solo — la pelinegra sintió pena por el chico, Sanosuke realmente debía de sentir temor y desprecio proveniente de Sasuke, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas con el simple hecho de pensar que su padre podía decepcionarse más de él.

La chica abrió sus labios para indicarle que no debía temer a nada, propinarle las palabras de consuelo que el joven necesitaba, pero se vio interrumpida cuando un kunai rozo su rostro clavándose en la pared a unos metros de distancia, cortando levemente su mejilla en el proceso junto con unos cuantos cabellos negros.

Había sido el sigilo y la puntería mortal digno de un Uchiha.

Sonrió ampliamente con orgullo, ese niño tenía todas las de la ley de ser llamado prodigio — Itachi Uchiha.

¿Cómo era posible que dos ninjas experimentados como Sasuke y Sakura ignoraran su presencia y un pequeño niño le hiciera frente?

Itachi frunció el ceño al momento que la misteriosa persona encapuchada que se encontraba con su hermano le dedicaba una mirada algo difícil de descifrar para él, solo sentía que era estudiado por el par de ojos negros de su oponente sin disimulo.

La chica sonrió ampliamente llena de orgullo, quizá al fin había nacido la persona que superaría al hermano de Sasuke, ese pequeño tenía por sus venas el linaje de un clan poderoso que se reflejaba en sus ojos completamente rojos.

—Aléjate de mi hermano — susurro con odio al ver que esa persona no retrocedía ni se apartaba de Sanosuke.

—No Itachi — menciono el pelinegro con intensión de levantarse, no estaba bien que su hermano juzgara a la chica sin conocerla al igual que Sasuke, Kyoko era una buena persona, lo había cuidado y comprendido desde que habían llegado a esa época.

—No te levantes — ordeno la chica al mirarlo de reojo, tenía que tener muy presente no perder de vista al menor, podía ser peligroso si se descuidaba.

—No te vayas — le pidió de nueva cuenta el chico al ver horrorizado como ella se dirigía con paso lento a la ventana.

—Le diré a Sasuke que has secuestrado a mi hermano — amenazo a la chica quien tenía claras intenciones de escapar.

—Ella no hizo eso.

Itachi observo con confusión como Sanosuke defendía a una chica que él no conocía, eso le extraño, su hermano no era de hacer ese tipo de gestos con las personas desconocidas — Pero. . hermano.

—Si dices algo sobre ella jamás en mi vida volveré a dirigirte la palabra — menciono con sinceridad en su voz, la única manera de estar en contacto con la chica en ese tiempo era a escondidas de Sasuke y Sakura, no iba a permitir que lo separaran de ella.

Ya luego buscaría la manera de verla en el futuro.

—¿Itachi? — pregunto Sakura del otro lado de la puerta.

Sanosuke observo alarmado a la chica quien rápidamente hacia unas posiciones de manos para luego desaparecer del lugar. Suspiro aliviado al observar también como su hermano mostraba sus ojos negros como la noche.

—Sanosuke está enfermo — comento al abrir la puerta a Sakura y Sasuke quienes observaron con interés al chico sentado en la cama.

— ¿Cuándo llegaste? — pregunto con confusión la pelirosa, no había sentido al chico llegar al departamento en ningún momento.

—Hace poco — murmuro el pelinegro nuevamente cansado a medida que se dejaba caer sobre el colchón, sentía mareos y cansancio de nuevo.

Sakura rápidamente fue a revisarlo, Sanosuke se encontraba pálido y sudoroso, además de que se notaba algo cansado. Coloco su mano en la frente del chico para aliviar cualquier dolor que este pudiera sentir.

Sasuke por su parte se encontraba indiferente observando la situación con Mikoto durmiendo plácidamente en su brazo, él no era idiota, había sentido a los dos chicos discutir hacia unos momentos por lo cual no se extrañó que al girar la mirada se encontrara un kunai clavado en la pared de la habitación.

Le dedico una mirada incrédula a su hijo en busca de una explicación.

—Le estaba mostrando mi buena puntería — menciono nuevamente sonriéndole como lo había hecho en el bosque. El mayor entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza, Itachi nuevamente le estaba mintiendo, pero lo dejaría pasar por esta ocasión ya luego descubriría que pasaba con esos dos.

—¿Esto sucede a menudo? — pregunto la chica preocupada al momento que terminaba de curar a Sanosuke. Había encontrado su cuerpo extrañamente débil, como si tuviera una enfermedad avanzada, lo que más le preocupo es que el chico en la mañana parecía completamente sano.

—No — mintió inmediatamente el mayor de los hermanos — Solo me siento algo mareado.

—Tienes un poco de fiebre — comento la chica un poco más tranquila — Te dejare estas pastillas, tómalas si llegas a sentirte peor — informo al momento de dejar el pequeño frasco en la mesa a un lado de la cama.

Itachi suspiro, su hermano sufría de vez en cuando de esos episodios, la mayoría del tiempo no eran tan graves, aunque por otra parte a veces incluso pasaba semanas en cama. Aunque claro él no era el encargado de decirle eso a Sasuke y Sakura y debido a que su hermano lo ocultaba para no ser una molestia para la versión joven de su padre, él como hermano no podía traicionarlo y comentar algo tan delicado como eso.

—Tio Sasuke, tia Sakura — todos dirigieron su mirada a la rubia que iba entrando al departamento con una sonrisa — Papá pide que vayan a su departamento, dijo que tenia algo que comunicarles — comento Hana con una sonrisa.

—Que querra ese idiota ahora — Sasuke suspiro fastidiado, pensaba pasar una tarde tranquila al lado de Mikoto, si la niña estaba dormida él también podría descansar.

—Yo no estoy segura de ir — Sakura observo preocupada a Sanosuke, su fiebre no era alta pero si subía debía atenderlo.

—No te preocupes estaré bien — le sonrió levemente el chico tratando de tranquilizar a su madre.

—Pero. .

—Sano, estabas aquí — exclamo la rubia quien se encontraba asomada por la puerta de la habitación — No te preocupes tía Sakura, yo puedo cuidar de él — respondió en señal de juramento a la preocupada pelirosa.

—Andando Sakura — la chica se puso de pie para seguir a Sasuke quien se dirigía a la salida con Itachi y Mikoto, la pelirosa dudo nuevamente observando a su hijo con culpabilidad.

—Ve con él, el séptimo te necesita — le animo con una sonrisa.

Sakura le sonrio de igual forma y salio dispuesta a alcanzar al pelinegro.

Hana observo como la habitación quedaba en completa calma luego de que los demás fueron al encuentro con Naruto. La chica con una sonrisa camino hasta estar a escasos centímetros de donde su amigo se encontraba reposando.

— ¿Te has vuelto a enfermar? — pregunto ella con preocupación reflejada en sus ojos azules, odiaba que Sanosuke se encontrara en ese estado, aunque sabía perfectamente que cada cierto tiempo pasaba.

—No le digas a nadie por favor — menciono con un hilito de voz al momento de fijar su mirada en las sabanas.

—Puede ser peligroso — menciono ella con tristeza, él sabía eso, pero para Sanosuke no había nada más importante que quedar bien frente a Sasuke Uchiha y eso lamentablemente incluía ocultarle el hecho de que el chico se desmayaba y cansaba con regularidad por alguna extraña causa que ellos desconocían — Sasuke debe. .

—No entenderá, así que por favor mantén la boca cerrada — ordeno el chico con voz fría al momento que repentinamente se ponía de pie ante la mirada asombrada de la chica.

— ¿A dónde vas? — pregunto ella con preocupación sin embargo Sanosuke rápidamente se puso detrás de ella y la golpeo levemente en la nuca, desmayándola en el acto.

—Él nunca entenderá — menciono con tristeza al momento que recostaba a la rubia donde él anteriormente había estado.

Sanosuke sabía muy bien que su padre jamás lo aceptaría como era, ya lo había vivido, cuando sin quererlo estuvo en la misma situación años atrás.

 _El niño sintió una suave mano acariciar sus cabellos, así que lentamente abrió sus cansados ojos negros para enfocar la vista en su padre—Bienvenido a casa papá._

 _Sasuke le sonrió levemente a Sanosuke, sabía muy bien que debía sentirse cansado incluso adolorido, sin embargo ahí estaba con una sonrisa, como siempre, para recibirlo._

 _Sakura y Sanosuke se parecían mucho más de lo que ellos pensaban —Estoy en casa— contesto al momento que se sentaba al lado del niño en la cama —Me ha dicho tu madre que te has sentido mal ¿Estas bien?_

— _No ha sido realmente nada, solo estoy algo cansado —y sin querer bostezo aunque no quería parecer débil delante de su padre, lo admiraba mucho._

— _Descansa — dijo suavemente y como si fuera una orden el niño cerró sus ojos para sumirse en un sueño profundo._

El chico apretó sus puños con rabia, luego de ese incidente su padre había comenzado a tratarlo diferente, a desplazarlo. Así que estaba seguro de que si le decía al Sasuke de esa época la verdad obtendría los mismos resultados.

Y prefería huir antes de que eso sucediera.

* * *

— ¿Crees que haya sido bueno dejar a tu hermano solo? — pregunto la pelirosa con preocupación a medida que caminaba junto a Itachi por las calles de la aldea siendo liderados por Sasuke quien tenía a Mikoto aun dormida en su pecho.

—No te preocupes por él Sakura, mi hermano sabe cuidarse muy bien — comento Itachi con una sonrisa intentando hacerla sentir mejor.

Aunque en el fondo estaba más preocupado que ella, no podía dejar de pensar en esa chica que había visto junto a su hermano, no la reconocía de ningún lugar en el futuro, pero por sus movimientos creía que pertenecía a los ninja elite de la aldea, aun así el que lo haya estudiado con esa mirada le resultaba escalofriante.

Y aunque se moría de ganas por descubrir quién era había hecho una promesa con su hermano así que no podía decir nada, él valoraba el amor y la relación con Sanosuke más que a nada en su vida.

—Tienes razón — concordó la pelirosa con una leve sonrisa — Además lo dejamos con Hana estoy segura de que está bien — aunque intento que sus palabras realmente fueran verdaderas no pudo evitar que el mal presentimiento y la presión en su pecho siguieran creciendo.

Algo realmente malo estaba a punto de pasar.

* * *

 _Era de madrugada ya y como era costumbre en la habitación donde se encontraba Sanosuke también estaba una pelirosa profundamente dormida en el sofá._

 _Con pasos sigilosos se acercó a la pequeña cuna donde reposaba el niño y con delicadeza lo tomo entre sus brazos. Su corazón se detuvo al ver que el niño se movía pero no lloraba así que con cuidado lo llevo con él hasta la silla que se encontraba en el lugar y lo recostó en su pecho._

 _Sanosuke por primera vez en casi tres semanas de vida abrió lentamente sus profundos ojos negros enfocando así a su padre._

— _Tienes los ojos de tu madre, aunque de mi color — comento divertido dándole un leve toque con sus dedos en la frente —Perdóname por causarte tantas molestias, entiendo que estés enojado conmigo pero aunque te cueste debes comer un poco — sonrió tiernamente al ver como el bebé sujetaba delicadamente con sus manos el dedo de él — La leche de mami sabe bien, lo sé ya la probé, además así serás un bebé grande y fuerte — con cuidado repartió besos por toda la carita del niño. Sasuke duro un rato observándolo, compartiendo miradas con él, hasta que noto que el pequeño se quedaba nuevamente dormido_ — _Te amo, Sanosuke._

 _Detrás de la puerta de la habitación se encontraba una pequeña niña recargada con los brazos cruzados y una gran sonrisa, había tenido miedo de que Sasuke pensara abandonar a su familia debido a la culpabilidad, pero se alegró al saber que había hecho caso de sus palabras y estaba dispuesto a luchar por ese niño. Una sonrisa orgullosa se formó en sus labios — Muy bien hecho, Sasuke._

Kyoko sintió el suave sonido de una rama partiéndose, suspiro cansada y sonrió divertida al recién llegado, había tardado más en dejarlo en la aldea que él huyendo de ella — Veo que ya te sientes mejor.

El pelinegro algo avergonzado se mostró ante ella, no quería causarle molestias pero por ahora no quería regresar a la aldea y que se enteraran de todo. Además la chica no estaba exactamente lejos de la aldea, por lo cual y quería creer que así era, ella lo estaba esperando.

—Déjame quedarme contigo. . por favor — pidió en un susurro a medida que observaba como la chica se le acercaba a paso lento. Sintió las manos de ella sobre sus hombros y busco su mirada, igual de oscura que la suya propia.

—De acuerdo — acepto con una sonrisa, no podía negarse a nada de lo que Sanosuke le pidiera, realmente lo amaba — Vamos a casa.

* * *

— ¿Qué tú quieres que? — pregunto la pelirosa sorprendida al ya estar sentada frente a Naruto en la sala de su pequeño departamento.

—Oh por favor ayúdenme — pidió con ojos llorosos a ambos chicos que le miraban con incredibilidad en sus rostros.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que Hiashi no te aceptara ni a los chicos tampoco?

—Bueno, es que ya saben ellos se casan entre sí, y luego estoy yo que no soy un Hyuga — comento por primera vez sintiéndose menos por no tener un linaje.

—Eres el héroe del mundo ninja — le recordó Sasuke con voz impasible, así que Naruto también tenía inseguridades en cuanto a la aceptación que tendría su relación con Hinata y sus hijos — Pero si es lo que deseas.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida ante esto, Sasuke realmente estaba dispuesto a ayudar al rubio en caso de que algo saliera mal al día siguiente en la prueba.

— ¡Gracias Sasuke! — exclamo el rubio encantado de contar con la ayuda del pelinegro.

* * *

— _Sabes Sanosuke está cada día más lindo — menciono una infantil voz al momento que una pequeña figura se posaba hábilmente a su lado, sentada en el barandal del balcón._

— _Tu siempre lo observas —Sasuke observó con detenimiento a la recién llegada, había crecido en todo ese tiempo, usaba su negro cabello largo atado en una coleta y su banda de la aldea en la frente, sí que le traía recuerdos —¿Cómo te fue en tu primera misión?_

— _Fue fácil — menciono con una sonrisa al momento de columpiarse, Sasuke suspiro, esa niña era extraña._

— _Tienes apenas ocho años, intenta ser cuidadosa, no me agrada que seas genin tan joven —la niña miro interesada al pelinegro quien solo expresaba los peligros de tal hazaña._

— _¿Qué hay de malo en morir?_

 _Un silencio sepulcral se instaló luego de la inocente pregunta, Sasuke observó con los ojos abiertos a Kyoko quien le observaba con desinterés, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo._

 _Era una inadaptada social al igual que su padre._

— _No quiero que lo hagas, eres parte de mi familia ahora, una persona importante para mi yo siempre te procuraré — expresó él repentinamente de mal humor, no quería hablar de muertes en ese momento y menos con esa niña._

— _¿Y si lo hiciera por Sanosuke?_

 _Sasuke dudó unos segundos, la niña había querido tomar el lugar de guardaespaldas de su primogénito, sin embargo aun así no podía exponerla a peligros potenciales—Ni aun así, solo mantente a salvo._

 _Kyoko le observó sin comprender, pero luego sonrió ella adoraba sin duda a Sasuke._

La pelinegra sonrió al momento que abría la puerta de la pequeña cabaña donde se estaba hospedando, todavía se sorprendía del hecho de que Sanosuke consiguiera de ella lo que quería.

—Bienvenido — le menciono al momento que observaba como el chico se quedaba en su propio mundo admirando todo alrededor — No es tan grande como la mansión Uchiha pero . .

—Es perfecta — susurro él con una sonrisa al sentir como Kuroi salía a su recibimiento frotándose contra él.

—Le agradas — le comunico la chica al momento que se situaba al lado de Sanosuke.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando mencionaste que Hana era mi novia? — pregunto repentinamente con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas.

— ¿Me mentiste? — pregunto con burla para hacer que se sonrojara más, funciono.

—No, es solo que. . — el chico trastabilo un poco avergonzado — Nunca he besado a nadie.

Kyoko se sorprendió, sabía muy bien de la fama que tenían los Uchiha con el sexo opuesto por lo cual espero que él ya hubiese quemado esa etapa de su vida.

—No te sientas mal por eso — comento con una sonrisa en señal de apoyo — Lamento si te incomode.

—Yo. . — la chica se extrañó de que él estuviese tartamudeando tanto — Quiero que me enseñes.

— ¿Enseñar qué? — ahora la que tenía el rostro completamente rojo era ella.

—Todo — murmuro tan avergonzado que incluso sentía sus ojos llorosos.

La chica lo pensó por unos minutos, los pro y los contra de todo, no estaba del todo mal que ella fuera su maestra, es decir, no le haría daño, prefería que fuese ella a una mujer extraña, estaba segura de que Sasuke pensaría de la misma forma, además de como dijo anteriormente, no podía negarse a nada que él le pidiera.

Kyoko tomo al pelinegro de la mano para guiarlo a su habitación con paso lento, lo sentó en la cama y arrodillándose frente a él fue acercando lentamente los labios. Sanosuke por instinto cerro fuertemente los ojos, sintió los labios de ella suavemente sobre los suyos moviéndose a un compás suave, él inexpertamente y con torpeza comenzó a seguir el movimiento que ella marcaba.

Se sentía en el cielo, estaba seguro de que no había mejor sensación en el mundo que besar, incluso sentía un intenso cosquilleo en su estómago, le hubiese encantando estar siempre así.

Maldijo sus pulmones cuando lo hicieron separarse a falta de oxígeno, él le miraba completamente sonrojado y ella con una tierna sonrisa.

—Gracias — murmuro en gratitud sin embargo se asustó al ver como ella lo empujaba suavemente haciéndolo caer por completo en la cama y con maestría ella se situaba arriba apoyada en sus piernas.

—Me has pedido que te enseñe todo — recordó con una sonrisa divertida al ver como el niño se tensaba.

Kyoko metió sus manos por debajo de la camisa negra y la levanto lentamente, no quería aturdirlo y que se asustara más de la cuenta, prosiguió del mismo modo con su pantalón y su ropa interior.

— ¡Espera! — exigió el chico en un grito con vergüenza, era la primera vez que una mujer lo veía desnudo, sentía que moría de nervios.

—No te preocupes — la chica nuevamente le beso en los labios aunque por muy poco tiempo, luego bajo a su cuello y con sus manos recorría lentamente su pecho.

Kyoko sonrió al escuchar un leve suspiro de conformidad, estaba haciendo todo eso para que el chico supiera exactamente con que sensaciones encontrarse la próxima vez, no podía simplemente dejar que estuviese perdido y se aprovecharan de él.

Sus labios abandonaron su cuello para atrapar uno de los pezones del chico quien se removió levemente en la cama al momento que arqueaba la espalda levemente.

Los Uchiha sí que eran sensibles.

—¿Me va a doler? — pregunto en un susurro lloroso al ver como la chica dejaba en paz su pezón para observar otra parte de su cuerpo. Ella quiso reír, pero se contuvo, de alguna manera.

—No — le respondió en un susurro sincero, bajo colocando su cabeza frente a esa parte de la anatomía del chico e inmediatamente escucho un gemido por parte de él.

Kyoko le miro interrogante, aun no le había hecho nada —Lo siento — se disculpó con vergüenza desviando la mirada.

—No te disculpes — le sonrió nuevamente con amabilidad — Siéntete libre de expresarte.

El aire abandono sus pulmones y esta vez de su boca salió un grito placentero, su cuerpo reacciono apretando sus manos contra las sabanas, y arqueando levemente su espalda, su mente le gritaba que se alejara, pero su cuerpo no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

—Basta — pidió luego de mucho esfuerzo con voz entrecortada, su cuerpo solo reaccionaba a removerse entre las sabanas.

Kyoko sonrió una vez que casi acababa lo que estaba haciendo.

La situación era de por si descabellada, sin mencionar que por obvias razones que solo ella sabía, estaba en ese mismo instante cavando su propia tumba. Pero aunque estaba mal pensar de ese modo, era realmente divertido lo que estaba haciendo.

—Después de todo estudiar medicina no fue tan malo — menciono divertida al momento que volvía a lamer aquella parte sensible y caliente de Sanosuke. Hacerlo de manera lenta era lo mejor para que él se desesperara, y rogara..

El chico arqueo levemente la espalda debido a la sensación. Eso era realmente único y era la primera vez que lo experimentaba, por lo cual no podía controlar ni los espasmos de su cuerpo ni los sonidos vergonzosos que salían de su boca.

¿Qué diría su padre si supiera que estaba haciendo ese tipo de cosas? Sinceramente no le importaba.

Sintió un suave mordisco justo en la punta de su virilidad y su cuerpo se estremeció, él no tenía experiencia en esas cosas pero realmente sentía la urgencia de algo.

—Yo. . yo —murmuro entre gemidos con la garganta seca, realmente sentía que le faltaba el aire.

Kyoko sonrió de manera maliciosa ante esto, el chico estaba a nada de llegar al orgasmo, pero ella no se lo permitiría, al menos no tan fácil.

Coloco un dedo en el pequeño orificio para evitar que se corriera al momento que mordisqueaba levemente los pezones de él y acariciaba las piernas con su mano libre.

Sintió el miembro del chico estremecerse queriendo liberar la esencia que tenía atrapada, pero ella se lo impedía.

—Ya no puedo más — gimió fuertemente el chico mirándola con los ojos llorosos — Me duele, deja que me corra, deja que me corra.

Kyoko sonrió complacida ante esto, el chico se removía desesperadamente intentando liberarse de ella. Así que complaciéndolo quito el dedo de ese lugar.

Sanosuke inmediatamente llego al orgasmo liberando un placentero grito de su garganta.

—Si tu padre te escuchara estarías muerto — menciono ella con diversión una vez vio que el chico normalizaba la respiración.

Sanosuke simplemente desvió la mirada avergonzado. Si había gritado y muy duro.

Kyoko sonrió divertida ante esto, sin duda Sanosuke no se controlaba, su primer orgasmo había llegado realmente rápido, pero debido a que era él primero lo consideraba normal. Además no podía enojarse Sasuke tampoco se controlaba cuando se trataba de ese aspecto.

* * *

N/A: Ok cuando dije 22 comentarios esperaba que tardaran mas :/

Aunque como siempre cumplo mis promesas, aquí esta el capitulo.

Volví a subir el capitulo para arreglarle unos errores, aunque creo que igual se me escapan muchos.

No entiendo a la persona que se molesto por lo de los 40 comentarios, si le parece patético puede irse, a decir verdad solo lo hice a modo de juego por que todo el dia me estuvieron lloviendo notificaciones de comentarios, lo cual me hizo feliz, pero ya que se sienten ofendidos aclaremos que yo actualizare cuando quiera y me plazca, que pueda hacerlo seguido es por que tengo tiempo.

Por otra parte también quería pedirles su opinión sobre que el siguiente episodio fuera un tanto diferente, entrara en la historia como tal pero se centraría únicamente en Kyoko y Sanosuke y su relación.

Díganme sus opiniones

Adiosito.


	9. Chapter 9: ¿Uchiha?

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 8: ¿Uchiha?

— ¡Ah!

¿Cómo habían llegado de nuevo a ese punto?

— ¡Mas!

Quizá era porque al chico le gustaba experimentar más de lo que ella hubiese podido imaginar.

— ¡Kyoko!

O quizá era que ella no podía negarse a nada y eso él ya lo sabía.

— ¡Mas rápido!

Fuese cual fuese la situación, habían dos cosas de lo cual tenía completa certeza.

Le encantaba escuchar al chico gemir y gritar su nombre.

Cada vez se le hacía más complicado que él tuviese un orgasmo.

Tenía sangre Uchiha sin duda. .

En momentos así admiraba a Sakura.

—Ven — el llamado entrecortado del chico la extraño ¿acaso lo había lastimado?, con parsimonia dejo en paz el miembro del pelinegro y gateo hasta encontrarse con el rostro sudoroso y sonrojado de él.

Ambas miradas se encontraron por primera vez desde que inicio nuevamente la "sesión de estudio".

La chica quiso preguntar qué era lo que pasaba pero fue interrumpida por un fogoso y desesperado beso de parte de Sanosuke. Kyoko algo aturdida intento corresponder el beso, no sabía desde cuando el chico era tan lanzado en ese tipo de cosas, pero sin duda era un cambio radical.

Sintió las piernas de él enroscarse en la cadera de ella y sus manos sujetándole los hombros, no supo cuándo ni cómo el pelinegro había empleado la fuerza necesaria, pero lo siguiente que proceso su cerebro era que ella se encontraba debajo de él.

—Sin ofender pero si vas a enseñarme todo, enséñame el acto como tal y no solo el calentamiento — Kyoko le observo sorprendida, desde cuando ese niño se comportaba de esa manera, hacia unas horas atrás no sabía ni siquiera besar.

Ella se estremeció cuando sintió su camisa negra ser arrancada con fuerza de su cuerpo, genial, Sanosuke era salvaje como Sasuke cuando se desesperaba por sexo.

Kyoko sostuvo con fuerza las manos que ya se dirigían a la malla de color negro que siempre traía bajo la ropa. Sanosuke le observo sin entender, pero trago saliva sonoramente en cuanto se encontró con la mirada enojada de la pelinegra.

— ¿Quieres que te enseñe algo diferente? — pregunto con voz autoritaria a medida que el chico dejaba de poner fuerza y cedía ante ella y su instinto dominante — Yo siempre mando y recibirás un castigo por tu insolencia.

— ¿Castigo? — murmuro Sanosuke con algo de miedo, Kyoko nunca le había hablado así.

La chica lo hizo a un lado sin nada de delicadeza al momento que se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación.

Sanosuke suspiro aterrado, no sabía por qué pero tenía el mal presentimiento de que pagaría por el atrevimiento de querer tener relaciones con la chica.

Aunque él realmente quería hacerlo con ella, hacer el amor era un acto muy especial para dos personas, eso lo sabía. Él quería hacerlo con Kyoko, ¿Por qué ella no con él? ¿Acaso no lo quería?

Quizá ella no lo amaba y solo se trataba de clases de sexo.

¿Pero cómo había podido él pensar en tan siquiera hacerlo con ella? No se lo había planteado desde que conocía a la chica, pero ¿Realmente sentía algo?

La chica lo atraía sin duda, era hermosa, le gustaba estar a su lado, tenía una personalidad calma y serena que lo hacía sentirse extrañamente bien, completo. Con ninguna otra chica había sentido eso, es decir, Hana era todo un torbellino de emociones, todo lo contrario a la apacible pelinegra.

El chico salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Kyoko entrar a la habitación con un par de cosas que él no distinguió.

—Sanosuke acuéstate — le ordeno con autoridad a lo cual el aludido solo pudo cumplir sus órdenes obedientemente — Piernas y brazos separados.

La chica sonrió al ver que él hacia sumisamente todo lo que ella le pedía, cosa que jamás en la vida Sakura podría hacer con Sasuke pero realmente Kyoko podía sentir que tenía pleno control sobre el inexperto chico en ese momento.

La chica se posiciono encima de el para con un par de sogas atarlo de manos y pies a ambas esquinas de la cama, Sanosuke respingo al verse atrapado.

— ¿Qué vas a hacerme? — pregunto en un susurro asustado al momento que un par de lágrimas salían de sus ojos negros — Lamento lo que hice nunca más lo hare.

Kyoko quiso reír, pero no lo haría, ese niño aún seguía siendo muy inocente por lo cual se asustaba por todo, pero ella debía enseñarle a no querer cargar con cosas que no estaba preparado para afrontar, por lo cual poniendo su mejor semblante de indiferencia continúo con su plan sin darle explicación.

—Kyoko suéltame — pidió de nueva cuenta esta vez mas aterrado, sin embargo observo con curiosidad un pequeño anillo que la chica tenía en sus manos y un ungüento que él no reconocía.

—En algunas culturas se cree que no hay placer sin dolor — informo con voz calma y observo de reojo como el chico palidecía — Es una nueva sesión por haber desobedecido.

—Lo siento — se disculpó por tercera vez de manera desesperada al ver como la chica se sentaba en la cama justo delante de su parte más sensible.

—No llegaste al orgasmo antes de tu elaborada gran hazaña — Kyoko tomo un poco de la espesa crema entre dos de sus dedos y lo esparció por todo el glande del chico.

— ¡Ah! — gimió sonoramente al momento que se retorcía entre las sabanas — Me voy a correr. .

—Oh no, no lo creo — le respondió ella de manera maliciosa al con extremo cuidado colocarle el extraño anillo también en la zona.

— ¿Qué es eso? — le pregunto sudoroso con curiosidad.

—Eso mi querido niño es un anillo de presión, es un pequeño regalo para tu amiguito — comento con una sonrisa —Este pequeño juguete evitara que te corras.

— ¿Qué? ¡Quítame eso! — le ordeno con enfado, sin embargo de inmediato se arrepintió al caer en cuenta de que ella tenía pleno control sobre todo.

—No lo creo, Sano-chan — le respondió con voz cantarina al momento que le besaba lentamente el cuello haciendo que él suspirara por el contacto — ¿Dime no sientes calor?

—Mucho — respondió en medio de suspiro al estar completamente drogado por el placer que sentía, aunque extrañamente ella no le estaba haciendo gran cosa —Quítame el anillo.

Ella ignoro por completo su ruego y se encargó de repartir besos por toda zona accesible de su cuerpo.

—Kyoko — la llamo en un suspiro al sentir la lengua de ella jugar con uno de sus pezones — ¡Mas! — grito extasiado al sentir como ella con una de sus manos apretaba sus testículos.

Todo era mejor que la primera vez.

La chica con una sonrisa continuo besándolo con lentitud, beso sus piernas hasta llegar a la punta de sus pies y luego subió nuevamente para besar sus muslos pero sin tocar el pene adolorido del chico que se estremecía queriendo liberar su esencia.

—Sabes estudie con tu madre medicina — comento algo indiferente, era la primera vez que le comentaba algo de su vida privada que la relacionara con los Uchiha directamente — Y conozco una parte de tu cuerpo altamente sensible.

Sanosuke le observo sin entender de lo que estaba hablando — ¿Qué?

—Solo espero que no te guste al punto de querer ser homosexual — comento con una sonrisa al momento que su dedo índice rozaba suave y lentamente la pequeña entrada de su ano.

— ¡Ah! Ya... Kyoko, Kyoko — grito el chico al borde de las lágrimas, deseaba correrse, lo necesitaba, no podía seguir más, sentía que iba a morir.

— ¿Muy bien cariño, que aprendimos hoy? — pregunto de manera inocente al momento que pasaba su lengua lentamente por el glande y lo saboreada, obteniendo otro grito placentero en respuesta.

—No desobedecerte — murmuro al momento que se retorcía en las sabanas queriendo liberarse de las ataduras.

—Muy bien — le felicito al momento que quitaba el anillo de su lugar y volvía a lamer el miembro metiéndolo por completa en su boca.

Un alarido placentero se escuchó por toda la habitación.

* * *

El pez salto fuera del agua e inmediatamente fue atravesado por una flecha.

— ¡Lo logramos! — exclamo en un canto de victoria la pelinegra al momento que Kuroi maullaba haciéndole compañía.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — la voz del pelinegro le sobresalto levemente, Kyoko se giró a observarlo lentamente, Sanosuke había cogido una ropa que pertenecía a su padre hacía tiempo, así que por la diferencia de edad esta le quedaba algo ancha, aunque podía también entender el por qué había escogido esa.

—Pescando la cena — comento con una sonrisa juguetona, el chico se extrañó, generalmente ella era seria y calmada pero ahora su personalidad era diferente, casi que tanto le recordaba a su madre de joven.

—Pude haberte ayudado — le comento él de mala gana no quería sentirse un estorbo también para la chica.

—Oh no, desde que llegaste haz tenido mucho sexo, lo cual es malo, así que necesitas descansar — comento ella al momento que se le acercaba con lentitud, Kyoko no sabía si realmente Sanosuke estaba enojada por su pequeño juego de sadomasoquismo, pero prefería no arriesgarse.

Los Uchiha eran muy orgullosos.

—Estoy bien — comento sonrojado al momento que desviaba la mirada, vio como la chica había recolectado ramas así que intento hacer un jutsu katon para encenderla.

—Realmente eres hábil con el elemento fuego — alabo ella con una sonrisa al ver como el chico había encendido la fogata, el cielo se encontraba en pleno atardecer con tonalidades naranja, así que pronto oscurecería.

— ¿Quién te enseño a usar así el arco y la flecha? — Sanosuke había observado que la chica tenía una maestría increíble cuando se trataba de arquería, además de que era ninja médico, tenía conocimientos básicos de medicina.

—Uchiha Sasuke — le sonrió con diversión, el pelinegro de inmediato se sorprendió, no tenía conocimiento de que él conociera a Kyoko en el futuro — Fui entrenada por Uchiha Sasuke y Uchiha Sakura, es por eso que se ninjutsu médico, además ¿no creías que era solo una cara bonita, cierto?

—No — murmuro él con vergüenza, ella era hermosa pero también fuerte, pertenecía a los Jounin así que no dudaba de su gran poder — Pero mi padre. .

—Es un buen maestro — comento con algo de nostalgia — Sasuke es una persona importante para mí, él siempre me ha cuidado.

Sanosuke desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, su padre cuidaba de todos menos de él.

Kyoko vio el gesto del chico así que con una leve sonrisa prosiguió — Sabes, Sano-chan, un ninja nuca debe expresar sus sentimientos — comento ella con gracia — Es la regla número uno de un shinobi, Sakura me las enseño muy bien. Pero quizá tú debas aprender a ver realmente los sentimientos de tu padre.

Sanosuke le observo sorprendido, eran las mismas palabras que le había dicho su madre minutos antes del viaje — ¿Tú conoces bien a mi padre?

—Por supuesto — rio levemente — Sasuke es muy parecido a ti, es orgulloso pero realmente es alguien sensible, se preocupa por todos, él ama realmente a su familia — la chica sonrió al ver que él niño se sonrojaba al ser comparado con Sasuke — Además es un escandaloso en el sexo, creo que hasta en eso te pareces a él.

— ¡¿Qué?! — pregunto en un grito al momento que retrocedía y se alejaba de ella — ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Papá y tú...? Mamá — la chica se asustó al ver como el chico casi rompía en llanto ante su apresurada conclusión.

—Oh no, no, no es lo que tú piensas — se apresuró a aclarar con una sonrisa nerviosa — Tu padre nunca engañaría a tu madre, él la ama.

— ¿Entonces como sabes eso?

A la chica se le encogió el corazón al escuchar la voz rota Sanosuke, si él también amaba a sus padres — Bueno viaje con ellos hace mucho tiempo, y déjame decirte que las paredes no son a prueba de ruido — comento con gracia al momento que al chico se le subían los colores al rostro — Si tienes sexo y no eres cuidadoso los demás te escucharan.

—Está bien — murmuro sonrojado, aunque sin duda más tranquilo.

—Nadie ama como un Uchiha, Sanosuke, eso tenlo siempre presente — comento ella al momento que empalaba los peces y los ponía a cocinar lentamente en la fogata.

—Eso dicen todos — comento con resignación — Aunque mi padre no tiene nada de especial.

—En este rio murió Shisui Uchiha — comento de la nada haciendo que el chico se espantara. Sanosuke había escuchado leyendas sobre Shisui Uchiha y su tío Itachi pero nunca estuvo en el sitio donde el primero había muerto — En este sitio se reunían a escondidas del clan, hasta que Danzou los traiciono — comento ella con algo de desdén en la voz.

—Muy pocas personas lo saben — comento el chico con pena al igual que ella.

—Soy la estudiante de Sasuke, además se toda la historia — comento ella observando al cielo —Shisui amaba a Itachi por eso le entrego su ojo y la posibilidad de despertar el manguekyou.

—Mi tío amaba a mi padre por eso se sacrificó por él — comento el otro por igual.

Kyoko sonrió tristemente ante eso — Es un vida por vida, sin duda un trato muy cruel — comento ella con la mirada perdida.

—Mi padre ama a Itachi — comento el con una leve sonrisa, aunque su padre realmente no mencionara a su hermano sin lugar a dudas lo amaba.

—Solo espero que tu hermano sepa guardar secretos también como él — comento con burla — Has sido cruel al decirle que no le hablarías más.

—Lo dije en juego — comento con un puchero algo adorable ante los ojos de ella.

En medio de la quietud de la noche se escuchó un sonoro estruendo precedido de una explosión llamando la atención de ambos.

— ¿Qué es eso? — pregunto con curiosidad el pelinegro, la explosión había sido en la misma dirección en la que se encontraba la aldea —Estamos en tiempos de paz porque la atacan.

—Quizá son los mismos ninjas del futuro — comento ella enojo, si era así, ella debía moverse rápido y poner a salvo a los chicos Uchiha — Sanosuke vamos a la aldea.

El chico asintió al momento que tomaba al asustadizo gato negro entre los brazos.

—No irán a ningún lado — comento una voz entre las sombras poniéndolos alerta a ambos — Me ha costado mucho encontrarte para dejar que escapes.

Kyoko instintivamente se puso delante del chico para protegerlo del recién llegado enemigo.

—Sanosuke quiero que corras, no importa si me quedo atrás — ordeno en un susurro para que solo él la escuchara.

—No iré a ningún lado sin ti — respondió algo nervioso y sin duda asustado.

Kyoko lo observo de reojo, si el pelinegro se quedaba en la pelea sin duda morirá, no tenía el poder suficiente para pelear.

—Obedece — sus ojos negros no dieron momento a replicas.

—El mocoso no me interesa en lo más mínimo — comento con burla el agresor al momento que se mostraba ante la escaza luz, tenía una capa negra y su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, con ojos perlados parecidos al Byakugan — Solo quiero a la heredera de Itachi Uchiha.

Kyoko mordió su labio con impotencia.

Sanosuke le observo sorprendido — ¿Itachi Uchiha? — el único Itachi Uchiha además de su hermano era su tío.

— ¡Uchiha Kyoko me quedare con tus ojos! — grito de manera desquiciada el ninja al momento que se lanzaba contra ellos a una increíble velocidad.

— ¡Huye Sanosuke!

.

.

.

Continuara. .

* * *

N/A: Ok ha salido corto pero es solo de estos dos chicos.

¿Que pasara ahora que alguien los ataco y se sabe la verdad?

Moría de ganas por llegar a este capitulo de verdad que si.

Esta vez no pondré numero de comentarios para no causar molestias como ayer.

Pero comenten, créanme me hacen feliz

Adiosito.


	10. Chapter 10: Al borde de la muerte

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 9: Al borde de la muerte.

Kyoko observó aterrada como Sanosuke no se movía ni un centímetro de su posición con la intensión de escapar, todo lo contrario, en su lugar estaba completamente petrificado tratando de procesar la información recién adquirida.

Ella era la hija de Itachi. De _su_ tío Itachi.

La chica con una velocidad impresionante invoco cientos de cuervos que sirvieron de distracción para escapar momentáneamente del misterioso ninja.

Ella por su parte salto hacia los árboles como método de escondite llevándose al pelinegro con ella.

Sanosuke sintió como era colocado con suavidad en la rama de un árbol aun con Kuroi entre los brazos igual de aterrado que él.

— ¿Quién es él? — preguntó aterrado sin comprender nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor — ¿Qué demonios estaba dicien. .?

Su pregunta quedo inconclusa cuando al fijar su mirada en el rostro de ella se encontró con un par de ojos rojos con aspas negras. Un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo, no se había dado cuenta de que la chica en verdad se parecía a Sasuke.

Su corazón se detuvo y por instinto se arrastró para alejarse de ella.

¿Era verdad que era la hija de Itachi?

¿Todo lo que le había dicho era mentira?

¿Ella había jugado con él todo ese tiempo?

—Necesito que huyas, corre y no mires atrás — le ordenó la chica al momento de mirar al frente, donde su enemigo peleaba con los cuervos —Yo me encargaré de él.

—Tú me mentiste —menciono él con dolor al momento que su voz salía rota.

—Por supuesto que no, tu nunca. .

La explicación de ella se vio interrumpida por el grito de él —¡¿Qué fue todo esto un juego para divertirte a ti y a mi padre?! —le grito en verdad enojado a medida que lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas —¿Le dirás que soy un inútil hormonal? Después de todo solo para eso sirvo ¿no crees?

—No digas idioteces — le reprendió al instante, ella en verdad odiaba que ese chico se despreciara de tal manera, el pelinegro era el único que parecía no ver su verdadero potencial y a ella eso le dolía en lo más profundo.

La pelinegra suspiro tratando de calmarse, Sanosuke la había descubierto, ellos estaban emparentados, no le había mentido pero tampoco se había abierto a contarle su origen, ella sabía que justo en ese momento Sanosuke no confiaba en ella, absolutamente, por eso su intención era que huyera a un lugar seguro no importando si en un futuro se dirigían una mirada.

Era su misión protegerlo.

—Tú también piensas que soy un inútil, eres igual de despreciable que él — le menciono con rencor en la voz —Querías hacerlo quedar como una magnífica persona ante mis ojos para que volviera rogándole atención.

—Sanosuke eso no es. .

— ¡Los odio a ambos eres una maldita traidora! — le grito desde lo más profundo de su ser, sin embargo luego de eso se sintió algo aturdido y mareado.

— ¡Cuidado! —exclamó ella al ver como el chico se tambaleaba y su piel se tornaba pálida, la pelinegra rápidamente lo sostuvo para que no cayera —Será mejor que invoque un halcón que te lleve a la aldea.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! — grito a medida que se separaba de ella y retrocedía aún más, como si su simple tacto fuera despreciable —¡No me toques me das asco!

La chica se sorprendió ante sus palabras pero inmediatamente su semblante se tornó serio, no tenía tiempo que perder y él debía marcharse.

Aun así no pudo evitar como algo entre los dos se quebraba.

¿Así se había sentido su padre cuando Sasuke lo odio?

El sacrificio era parte de la vida de un shinobi.

Sonrió tristemente, el último recuerdo que tendría seria su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

—Escúchame bien — comento al momento que le daba la espalda, fijando su afilada mirada en el enemigo que tenían a unos metros de distancia —Siempre te has quejado de que Sasuke no entiende tus sentimientos, pero tú no te has dado a la tarea de entenderlo a él, no existe persona en la tierra que tú padre ame más que a ti.

La chica vio como era ignorado por completo y el pelinegro daba un par de pasos hacia delante, manteniendo siempre la distancia con ella.

—Me quedare a pelear, si muero no importa, tú tienes que ir a ser la famosa sucesora de los Uchiha — comento dolido aunque era verdad ahora entendía porque su padre nunca se había preocupado porque él no tuviese la capacidad para ser el nuevo líder una vez el mayor no estuviera, Kyoko existía después de todo.

—No me estas escuchando, claro que importará —exclamó ella por primera vez enojada — ¡Sasuke te ama! — le grito por primera vez desde que se conocían al momento que sentía sus ojos llorosos.

No, ella era una Uchiha.

Sasuke le había enseñado a nunca llorar ante nada.

Llorar no soluciona nunca nada.

El chico observó con culpabilidad como ella dejaba escapar un par de lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Kyoko. .

Hago le dolió en lo profundo de su alma cuando vio a la chica llorar, ella no lloraba, era siempre fuerte y segura de sí misma, él se sentía protegido y querido por ella. Pero todo eso era una mentira, aunque le doliera todo lo que había convivido junto a ella era una ilusión.

Kyoko estaba de parte de su padre. No de él.

A ella realmente no le importaba él y como la había descubierto intentaba quedar como la chica buena ante sus ojos diciendo que Sasuke lo amaba cuando estaba seguro definitivamente de que no era así.

La chica observo con tristeza la incredibilidad en los ojos negros de su compañero. Ya no había marcha atrás, no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar los pensamientos del chico ahora, solo le expresaría lo que realmente sentía, rogando porque eso lo alcanzara.

—Aprende a ver y escuchar el corazón de las personas, te sorprenderías de todo lo que has pasado por alto, las cosas más importante siempre son las inmateriales, no te miento cuando menciono lo de Sasuke, comprendo muy bien su corazón, porque yo siento lo mismo por ti — le sonrió tiernamente, quizá por última vez—Se acabó el tiempo — menciono al ver que el último cuervo desaparecía. Realizo posiciones de manos —Jutsu de invocación.

Sanosuke observó al gran halcón aparecer y de inmediato sintió como la chica lo lanzaba hacia él junto con el gato negro.

—Llévalo a la aldea — ordeno al magnifico halcón que le observo solemnemente —Kuroi, cuídate mucho y cuida de Sanosuke — se despidió del pequeño minino con una sonrisa.

El ave abrió sus alas dispuesto a cumplir la orden de su dueña.

— ¡Kyoko! — grito él al aferrarse como podía al animal y sostener al pequeño gato con su otro brazo, veía como se elevaba lentamente y la chica se hacía cada vez más pequeña

—Adiós Sanosuke— se despidió ella al observar como el ave emprendía vuelo —Te amó

— ¿Ya te despediste? — pregunto con burla el ninja al posicionarse a centímetros de donde estaba la chica pelinegra. Kyoko fijo sus ojos en él — Entenderás que mi misión es llevarme tu sharingan, así podremos dominar a las bestias con cola y tener el poder absoluto sobre todo el mundo.

La chica entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza, ese hombre, vestía unas ropas extrañas, las cuales consistían en túnicas completamente blancas, su color de piel tampoco era el habitual y ni hablar de su Byakugan, no parecía del clan Hyuga.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? — pregunto mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad, si lo que le había dicho Sasuke antes de viajar al pasado era cierto, ese hombre era un alienígena.

—Soy Renkoutsu, y por órdenes del señor Momoshiki Otsutsuki acabare con todo el linaje del sharingan — la pelinegra se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Si era cierto Itachi también estaba en peligro.

—De seguro solo buscan volver a restaurar el árbol — pensó con furia al momento que su sharingan giraba, ella no perdería esta batalla, su familia corría peligro al igual que todos en el mundo.

La chica cubrió su mano derecha con el chidori y a gran velocidad se dirigió hacia su oponente que de igual manera le hizo frente dirigiéndose hacia su encuentro.

* * *

—Itachi Uchiha — amenazo de nueva cuenta la pelirosa al estar frente al niño, cara a cara — ¡Es peligroso que tu hermano este fuera de la aldea con la situación así! — Sakura se sentía mal por gritarle al niño, pero cuando regresaban del departamento de Naruto una fuerte explosión en la montaña Hokage los había alertado de un ataque, Sasuke había ido a investigar que sucedía y ella se había dirigido al departamento para poner a los chicos a salvo.

Pero Sanosuke no se encontraba por ningún lugar.

Sakura sabía muy bien que su hijo ocultaba algo, algo que Itachi si sabía, pero el menor no le había dicho ni una sola palabra al respecto a pesar de que ella le había preguntado cientos de veces el paradero del mayor.

—Es una promesa — susurro ya al borde de las lágrimas, le habían preguntado tanto que simplemente no lo resistió, si revelaba la información su hermano se enojaría.

Sakura abrió sus labios para emitir una nueva carga de reclamaciones cuando el grito asustado de la niña la alerto, observo asustada como millones de escombros se dirigían hacia ellos. Con maestría tomo a ambos niños entre sus brazos dispuesta a saltar para ponerlos a salvo en un lugar más seguro.

Sin embargo al último minuto la imponente armadura de dios color violeta los protegió de todo daño, resguardándolos en la seguridad de su interior.

—Susanoo — susurro maravillada de que ese ente todo poderoso siempre era capaz de protegerlos de cualquier daño existente — Sasuke — le llamo cuando observo la ancha espalda del pelinegro a unos metros de ellos.

El pelinegro se giró levemente para observar a Sakura aparentemente intacta con ambos niños en sus brazos, uno en cada lado, sanos y salvos también, suspiro lleno de alivio —No parecen estar heridos — susurro al momento de acercarse a ellos, sin embargo frunció el ceño cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de ellos — ¿Dónde está el usuratonkashi?

Sakura suspiro enojada, ya veía esa pregunta venir, fijo sus ojos jades en Itachi, quien encogió los hombros levemente.

—Eso pregúntaselo a Itachi — menciono la pelirosa de mal humor, el niño observo con miedo los ojos de Sasuke.

Nunca en sus ocho años de vida se había metido en un problema de esas proporciones.

—Itachi — le llamo el mayor con voz autoritaria no dejando opciones al pequeño más que confesar todo lo que sabía.

—Él se ha ido — comento el niño con pesar al momento que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas — Estaba muy triste porque papá no lo quería y luego apareció esa extraña chica.

— ¿Qué extraña chica? — pregunto la chica interesada, ¿su hijo se había escapado con una chica solo por estar enamorado?

—No la reconozco del futuro — comento el observando a sus padres con tristeza , miles de lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas sin intensión de detenerse.

—¿Cómo era? ¿Estás seguro de que no es Hana? —pregunto Sakura con verdadera preocupación, la chica rubia tampoco se encontraba en la habitación cuando ella comenzó a buscarlos.

—No, era pelinegra — informo el niño causando más incógnitas en las mentes de los mayores.

—Luego lo buscamos lo importante ahora es acabar con todo esto — informo Sasuke al momento que observaban como cientos de ninjas atacaban la aldea — No son fuertes y tampoco causan mucho daño, pero están siendo aparentemente manipulados y debemos descubrir quién lo hace.

Sakura asintió con seguridad acomodándose los guantes negros. Ella lucharía con Sasuke.

—Yo también peleare — anuncio el pequeño pelilargo con el sharingan activado.

Sasuke simplemente asintió orgulloso.

* * *

—Ese idiota me las pagara — susurro enojada al momento que saltaba de tejado en tejado observando toda la situación — Esto sí que se ha vuelto problemático.

Hana observo con preocupación cómo todo en la aldea estaba hecho un caos debido a los misteriosos ninjas que habían atacado sin razón aparente, Uzumaki Hana no podía evitar el malestar de su pecho al pensar que esos ninjas venían también del futuro y que la situación en su tiempo haya empeorado drásticamente, ella estaba preocupada por sus padres, por sus amigos, por su familia y maestros.

Pero sobre todo estaba preocupada por Sanosuke.

El chico que la había desmayado para irse sin ninguna razón o justificación.

Hana suspiro derrotada, se le estaban pegando mañas de Sasuke que ella no permitiría, además de que le daría su merecido por desmayarla.

—Hana— la voz de Naruto llamo su atención y segundos después vio al joven colocarse a su lado — ¿Dónde estabas? Estaba preocupado.

El puchero preocupado de su padre la hizo enternecerse, no importaba cuantos años tuviese, Naruto siempre se preocuparía por ella y lo amaba de esa forma, su padre era el mejor hombre que ella pudiese conocer.

—Lo siento, estoy buscando a Sanosuke — murmuro ella enojada — Ese idiota se ha escapado de mí y nadie me hace eso y queda impune.

Naruto rio, la chica tenia su mismo temperamento y personalidad. Le iba a ir mal al chico Uchiha.

—Sasuke esta con los demás en el área este, Hinata esta con Yuki en la división que maneja Hiashi al lado oeste, el área sur está bajo control con el clan Yamanaka, Nara y Akimichi — informo el rubio al momento que Hana le devolvía la mirada con curiosidad — El clan Inozuka necesita refuerzos en la zona norte, ¿Puedes acompañarme?

—Por supuesto, papá — menciono ella al inmediato activar el byakugan, quería encontrar al idiota pelinegro pero primeramente era un ninja de la aldea de la hoja y protegería a su aldea.

* * *

Escupió el líquido que había sentido en su boca y que le impedía respirar con normalidad, su vista algo borrosa enfoco el enorme charco de sangre que había frente a ella. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, sinceramente había creído que ese sujeto no sería tan poderoso, que saldría ilesa de todo ese embrollo y que iría a la aldea para hacerle frente a todos, exponiendo por fin la verdad.

Pero al parecer la vida tenía otros planes para ella.

—Veo que ya has llegado a tu limite — sintió a Renkoutsu tomarla de su largo cabello con una mano, sus ojos negros enfocaron el rostro desfigurado debido a los golpes que ella le había propinado, además de su cínica sonrisa burlona — Me temo que no llegaras más lejos — comento con crueldad al momento que colocaba su mano sobre su parpado y presionaba dispuesto a sacar el ojo de la chica de su lugar, sin embargo ella solo sonrió arrogante.

— ¿Qu-e? — un susurro aterrado escapo de los labios de su agresor al momento que sentía era atravesado por miles de relámpagos azules en su pecho, observo en cámara lenta como, en el lugar donde debía estar su corazón solo se encontraba una mano ensangrentada que le había atravesado por completo el tórax.

El cuerpo que estaba tendido en el suelo desapareció dejando ver a cientos de cuervos en su lugar. Kyoko saco su mano con brusquedad del cuerpo de su víctima dejando caer el cuerpo inerte. La chica se miró con algo de desagrado su mano derecha cubierta de sangre.

¿Desde cuándo ella era así?

Sonrió perversamente quizá por primera vez en su vida.

El fin justifica los medios, ella haría hasta lo impensable para proteger a todos.

Un leve gruñido escapo de sus labios y sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo se desplomo por igual en el suelo. Aun con la sonrisa en el rostro dejo que nuevamente sus lágrimas fluyeran, había herido su cuerpo de gravedad durante la batalla, tenía una herida profunda en su abdomen que no dejaba de sangrar, se sentía débil, con el cuerpo completamente adormecido, con un par de costillas rotas, con un hombro dislocado, millones de cortes…pero extrañamente feliz.

Había podido proteger a Mikoto, Itachi, Sanosuke y Sasuke.

Su familia estaba a salvo, no importaba si ella moría.

Estaba feliz por solo haber podido protegerlos.

—Lo sien-to tío Sasuke — susurro apenas audible en medio de la quietud del bosque — No habrá pró-xima vez.

* * *

— ¡Chidori! — un gran estruendo se dejo escuchar en el lugar levantando una gran nube de polvo.

— ¡Miren chicos! — exclamo la pelirosa con curiosidad, de un momento a otro todos los cuerpos que los atacaban habían caído al piso, inmóviles.

— ¿Qué habrá pasado? — Itachi trataba de regularizar su respiración portando el sharingan, había utilizado el chidori muchas veces, su cuerpo se encontraba exhausto pero nunca retrocedería en una batalla hasta saber que tenían la derrota.

—Alguien acabo con él ser que los controlaba — comento Sasuke igual de sudoroso y agitado que él ayudar en la pelea y mantener el Susanoo para que Mikoto estuviese a salvo no era sencillo — La pregunta es ¿Quién?

—Creo que da igual mientras podamos descansar — comento la pelirosa al momento que se relajaba un poco, deshaciendo su byakugou — Hacen un buen equipo ambos.

La chica observo con ternura como ambos pelinegros se sonrojaban por ella haberlos alagado.

—Ah sí, tienes razón — le concibió Sasuke al momento que observaba a Itachi con una sonrisa — Eres muy bueno.

—Gracias — respondió el niño con una sonrisa.

—Me preocupa Sanosuke — comento de la nada la pelirosa de manera triste.

Sasuke dio un suspiro dispuesto a ir en busca del chico pelinegro pero un ruido llamo la atención de todos, todos con asombro observaron como el pelinegro que habían estado buscando luchaba contra uno de los ninjas que habían sobrevivido.

Sanosuke arrojo un kunai explosivo hacia el oponente, lo cual lo aturdió un poco para luego darle un puñetazo que lo mandara a metros de distancia del lugar.

—Kuroi, ya puedes salir — informo el chico con una sonrisa, misteriosamente ese combate no le había parecido difícil en lo absoluto, veía los movimientos de su oponente muy lentos.

El aludido salió rápidamente de su escondite para con amor restregarse en las piernas del joven que le sonrió tiernamente.

—Hermano mayor — le llamo Itachi sorprendido al momento que ir junto a todos a su encuentro con el chico, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando Sanosuke volteo ligeramente a mirarlos.

—Están todos a salvo — menciono el chico con una sonrisa triste, no había podido evitar que una punzada de dolor se alojara en su pecho desde que se había despedido de la chica pelinegra — Que bueno.

—Sanosuke — le llamo la pelirosa sorprendida aunque extrañamente feliz al observar al chico, no lo soporto más y simplemente lo abrazo.

Sanosuke se quedó petrificado, esa voz, era la misma forma en la que le hablaba Kyoko, sintió repudio al momento y se separó bruscamente de la pelirosa.

— ¿Qué sucede cariño? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? — pregunto ella con preocupación al ver que el chico palidecía y se alejaba de ella —¿Dime como paso?

— ¿De qué hablas? — pregunto él sin entender de lo que hablaba Sakura.

—Hermano tienes el sharingan — comento feliz Itachi abrazando a Sanosuke efusivamente.

Sanosuke le observo sin entender, sin embargo no se sintió tan feliz como creyó estar cuando despertara el sharingan, realmente sentía que algo andaba mal. Con su mirada busco a Sasuke que se encontraba observándolo meticulosamente con Mikoto a su lado.

—Esta algo pálido ¿No lo crees? — pregunto el mayor dirigiéndose a la chica.

Sakura se repuso de toda la emoción y observo detenidamente a Sanosuke. Sasuke tenía razón.

Sanosuke observo sin entender todavía lo que pasaba sin embargo algo llamo su atención, sentía algo caliente sobre su mejilla izquierda, algo líquido, pero él no estaba llorando.

— ¡Esta sangrando!

El grito de Sakura los alerto a todos, Itachi se separó rápidamente de Sanosuke para observar como efectivamente su ojo estaba sangrando.

—Esto no es normal él no tiene el manguekyou — gruño Sasuke de mal humor, ¿ahora qué demonios le pasaba a ese chico?

El chico repentinamente comenzó a sentir su cuerpo dolerle intensamente, como millones de cuchillos clavándose una y otra vez en todo rincón de su cuerpo, era una extraña sensación de dolor y ardor, sentía que su sangre era fuego y le quemaba por dentro. Todo se distorsionaba a su alrededor y no fue del todo consiente de los decibeles empleados en el grito de dolor que escapo de sus labios.

Su cuerpo se desplomo sin embargo sintió que era sostenido rápidamente con delicadeza, el lugar era cómodo para su adolorido cuerpo así que no pudo evitar llorar en ese momento, quería ayuda, no soportaba más el dolor.

— ¡Sanosuke! — le llamaba la pelirosa justo al lado de Sasuke, el pelinegro con sus reflejos había podido atrapar al chico entre sus brazos luego de que se desplomara — ¡Por favor háblame Sanosuke!

Ambos jóvenes estaban asustados, ese grito había sido completamente desgarrador y calo cada uno de sus nervios hasta quedarse para siempre en su memoria.

El chico son gran esfuerzo logro subir la mirada encontrándose con los ojos negros de su padre, si, él sabía que Sasuke no lo quería y que se decepcionaría de él pero por un micro segundo nada de eso le importo solo quería que alguien lo auxiliara.

Que su padre acabara con todo el dolor que sentía.

—¿Qué quieres decirme? — pregunto algo desesperado el pelinegro cuando escucho el nuevo grito del dolor del chico, esos ojos que lo miraban no le agradaban para nada, sentía de alguna forma que el cuerpo también le dolía.

Él también sufría.

—Ayu-da-me pa-pá por fa-vor— contesto como pudo entrecortado al momento que las lágrimas humedecían la ropa de Sasuke.

Sasuke sintió que algo nuevamente se rompía dentro de él, un dolor mayor que el que sintió cuando toda su familia murió, incluso más grande que el que sintió cuando Itachi murió se apodero de todo su cuerpo.

—La hi-ja de Ita-chi — murmuro el chico con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban dejando sin respiración a todos. Sakura observo impresionada al gato negro que había aparecido con Sanosuke y que era sostenido por Itachi en ese momento.

Itachi Uchiha había tenido una hija.

Esa niña se encontraba también el pasado.

— ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está? — zarandeo levemente el pelinegro con desesperación, sentía que estaba teniendo un colapso nervioso.

—Bos-que — murmuro para caer en la inconciencia cuando el dolor lo sobrepaso por completo.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue que Itachi había emprendido viaje en dirección al bosque.

Si ellos tenían una prima no iba a permitir que muriera.

.

.

.

Continuará. .

* * *

N/A: Regrese, algo movido el capitulo ¿cierto?

Me molesta en verdad los comentarios negativos sobre el fic, ¿no les gusta como soy? vayanse y ya.

Nunca caeria tan bajo como para autocometarme una historia.

Por favor.

Realmente me molesta al punto que no se cuando actualizare de nuevo.

Si hiciera eso que ustedes dicen desde hace mucho habria sobrepasado los 100 comentarios o mas ¿no creen?

Pero bueno cambiando de tema la pareja de Sano ya esta establecida desde hace mucho pero aun no les dire quien es xD

Sin mas espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Comenten (menos los envidiosos)

Adiosito.


	11. Chapter 11: Segunda oportunidad

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 10: Segunda oportunidad.

—Sanosuke — susurro la chica espantada, sus manos temblorosas tomaron la mano derecha del inconsciente pelinegro y de inmediato lo soltó.

Estaba frio. Muy frio.

Como un cuerpo sin vida.

Sakura abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, cuando con algo de brusquedad separo al chico del cuerpo de Sasuke y lo tendió en el suelo. Ante la atenta mirada de las dos personas que le hacían compañía en ese momento.

Coloco dos de sus dedos en la muñeca del chico para sentir su pulso, nada. Inmediatamente cambio la estrategia y coloco sus dedos en su cuello, podía sentirlo, muy pero muy leve. Sakura coloco su oído en el pecho, aparentemente inmóvil de él tratando de mantener la compostura.

Ella era médico.

Como tal debía actuar profesionalmente aun en los momentos más difíciles.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto un nervioso pelinegro a su lado.

Sakura le miro de manera seria a los ojos y suspiro, Sasuke había escogido el peor momento para romper su faceta imperturbable referente al chico, asi que viendo los movimientos involuntarios del cuerpo del mayor, él cual era presa de un torbellino de emociones y ansiedad, Sakura explico.

—Necesito que con cuidado lo lleves lo más rápido que puedas al hospital — comunico con suavidad y de manera lenta y precisa.

Sasuke se extrañó ante eso ¿Qué acaso ella no era ninja médico?

— ¿Tú no puedes curarlo? — pregunto con curiosidad sin embargo vio como ella negaba con la cabeza.

—Está muy mal — su corazón se oprimió al decir esas palabras. Era su hijo no quería que nada le pasara — Necesito ayuda de los equipos del hospital y de Tsunade — comento ella al momento que colocaba una mano en la mejilla pálida y fría de Sanosuke — Date prisa su pulso está muy bajo iré justo detrás de ti.

Sasuke rápidamente tomo al chico con delicadeza entre su brazo, intentando no moverlo mucho en el proceso y salto rápidamente para emprender su camino al hospital de la aldea.

— ¿Hermano estar bien? — pregunto la pequeña pelirosa con ojos acuosos al momento de ser cargada por Sakura.

—Si — susurro en respuesta con desgano mientras intentaba seguirle el paso al veloz pelinegro.

* * *

—Quisiera saber cómo están los Hyuga.

Hana observo como Naruto estiraba sus músculos para relajarse, la batalla no había sido difícil pero si cansada debido a la cantidad de ninjas, aun asi la chica sonrió divertida al saber que el rubio realmente solo quería ir a ver a Hinata y a Yuki pero que aún se encontraba algo intimidado por lo que diría Hiashi de ellos, después de todo lo más probable era que su encuentro con el líder de los Hyuga se viera pospuesto debido al ataque leve que sufrió la aldea.

—No está en tu personalidad dudar de ese modo — Naruto clavo su mirada azul en la de su hija, la chica le había hablado con un tono un tanto burlón pero no llegaba a salirse de un comentario inocente — Si realmente amas a Hinata no debería importarte lo que piense Hiashi ¿no crees?

Naruto se planteó por un momento las palabras de su hija. Hana tenia entera razón, si dos personas se amaban de verdad no había nada que pudiera vencer ese amor.

—Gracias por toda tu ayuda, Naruto — le comento Kiba quien se había acercado a ellos para agradecer en nombre de todo el clan — Tu también eres muy fuerte linda.

Hana se sonrojo cuando el próximo líder del clan Inozuka le guiño el ojo en coquetería, era vergonzoso que el padre de su compañero de equipo se le insinuara.

Afortunadamente Naruto salto a su rescate interponiéndose entre los dos — No hay nada que agradecer Kiba, sabes que no me molesta ayudarte — le sonrio forzadamente en una clara muestra de celos y sobreprotección.

Aunque el castaño lo ignoro, después de todo no era su culpa haberle coqueteado a Hana, nadie a excepción del sexto hokage, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura y Sasuke sabían que ellos venían del futuro.

Ese pequeño detalle hacia dudar a Hana sobre la seguridad y falta de desconfianza en los habitantes de la aldea, es decir, los habían visto ir de un lugar a otro y ellos ni siquiera se habían preguntado quienes eran.

—Naruto — el llamado de cierto pelinegro la saco de sus cavilaciones, los presentes observaron como Itachi caía con la gracia y estilo digno de un ninja frente a sus ojos.

—Yo mejor me voy — comento Kiba al sentir que no estaba bien que se mantuviera más en ese lugar, quizá Naruto tenía algo en privado que hablar con sus amigos, por lo cual con un gesto de mano se despidió de todos para ir hacia donde los demás se encontraban.

El mayor suspiro agradecido — ¿Sucede algo Itachi? — pregunto preocupado al ver como el recién llegado intentaba regularizar su agitada respiración y su cuerpo estaba todo transpirado debido al esfuerzo que hizo para llegar a ese lugar.

—Necesito que me acompañes al bosque — menciono al recuperarse un poco para hablar —Necesitamos encontrar a una persona con urgencia.

Naruto lo observo interrogante, el niño tenía una mirada profunda y completamente seria en su rostro, se parecía más a las miradas de Sasuke que a las de Sakura en ese momento.

—¿Buscaras a Sanosuke? — pregunto la chica dando un par de pasos adelante con las manos en su pecho, estaba realmente preocupada por el pelinegro — Yo puedo ir contigo.

Itachi observo de manera desinteresada a Hana, justo en ese momento no le importaba en lo más mínimo el enamoramiento que esta pudiera tener por su hermano. Mas a su favor, si la chica que estaba buscando era la misma que había encontrado en la habitación con su hermano, significaba que Sanosuke tenía un lazo con la pelinegra, lo cual explicaría completamente el por qué antes de desmayarse había mencionado la existencia de la chica.

Él quería que ella fuera salvada.

No tenía tiempo para los posibles celos estúpidos de Hana si se encontraba con la chica.

—Mi hermano se encuentra con Sasuke y Sakura — informo sin dar detalles del estado de Sanosuke, no quería preocuparlos en esos momentos cuando recién había terminado un ataque.

Además él tenía fe de que no fuese nada grave.

—Iré a verlo — comento emocionada la chica al momento que daba un par de pasos alejándose pero la mano de Naruto la detuvo en el acto.

—Ve si Hinata y Yuki se encuentran bien, yo acompañare a Itachi y luego me reuniré con ustedes para ver a los demás — ordeno de forma específica, Naruto ya sabía que la mente de Hana olvidaba todo lo demás cuando se trataba del chico Uchiha por lo cual tenía que ser firme y recordarle sus obligaciones y prioridades.

Su familia estaba primero.

Hana hizo un puchero de disgusto sin embargo no le quedó otra opción que afirmar — Esta bien, como tú digas — comento al momento que desaparecía en una nube de humo en dirección al clan Hyuga.

—¿Qué tan importante es encontrar a esa persona? — pregunto Naruto con curiosidad, odiaba que le ocultaran cosas y más cuando aparentemente estaban relacionadas con los Uchiha.

—Muy importante — confeso el niño con pesar al momento que comenzaba el recorrido al bosque junto con Naruto — Buscamos a una chica que al parecer es de gran importancia en el futuro.

—¿Si es de gran importancia porque la enviaron al pasado? — pregunto un muy confundido Naruto — ¿Y por qué no fue a la aldea como ustedes?

Itachi suspiro cansinamente, Naruto era una persona muy curiosa pero lamentablemente él aun no tenía las respuestas para el rubio.

—No tengo la menor idea — murmuro de mal humor, odiaba no saber que pasaba — Pero la chica sin duda estará herida, ¿crees que Kurama pueda sanarla un poco?

Naruto se sorprendió grandemente ante la pregunta del chico, ¿así que por eso Itachi lo había escogido a él como acompañante? Necesitaba el chakra curativo de Kurama para cualquier emergencia, sin duda Itachi tenía una mente prodigiosa que maquinaba todas y cada una de las posibilidades ante algo.

También se alegraba de saber que Kurama era considerado un compañero en el futuro, el niño no parecía mostrar miedo ante él y hablaba con familiaridad.

Pero la duda que lo carcomía ahora era ¿Por qué Sakura no lo había acompañado en su lugar?

—Supongo que sí pero ¿Por qué no un ninja medico?

Itachi observo de reojo al rubio al momento que su ceño se fruncía levemente llamando la atención de Naruto.

—Ella está algo ocupada. .

* * *

—¡Sasuke sostenlo! — pidió la pelirosa al momento de secarse el sudor con la manga de la bata blanca que traía puesta en ese momento.

Se habían trasladado sin contratiempos hacia el hospital, Sakura le pidió a Shizune el quirófano que se encontraba completamente desalojado para atender con tranquilidad al inconsciente pelinegro.

Shizune sabía algo acerca de los chicos que habían viajado del futuro pero era la primera vez que se encontraba con uno de ellos que aparentemente era hijo de Sasuke y la pequeña Sakura, eso por el parecido con el primero y la pequeña pelirosa en los brazos de la segunda. Shizune encantada se ofreció a cuidar a la niña mientras Sakura se encargaba de Sanosuke quien en ese momento se encontraba con un nivel altísimo de fiebre en su cuerpo, después de todo a pesar del ataque las más graves emergencias no pasaban de un par de huesos rotos, tenía la noche tranquila y libre para cuidar de la pequeña pelirosa.

Pero el pelinegro se había despertado de pronto al ya estar recostado en la camilla sin camisa y un par de cables conectados a su pecho para registrar sus pulsaciones. Inmediatamente comenzó a gritar como lo había hecho anteriormente, Sakura intentaba mantenerlo calmado para subministrarle algún calmante y luego proceder a hacerle los estudios necesarios pero el chico solo se retorcía en el lugar sin darle oportunidad a la chica de realizar su tarea.

—Haz algo para que deje de gritar — le exigió el pelinegro al como podía mantener a raya al chico sosteniendo sus hombros y empleando un poco de fuerza para tratar de inmovilizarlo.

—¿Qué crees que intento hacer? — Sakura metió con algo de presión la aguja en el brazo izquierdo el cual también sostenía con algo de fuerza para que no se moviera.

—¡Papá ayúdame! — el nuevo grito no se hizo esperar, Sasuke cerró los ojos con impotencia, su mano aflojo levemente el agarre pero la voz de Sakura lo alerto.

—¡No lo sueltes! — le grito ella de vuelta al ver que Sasuke cedía ante la fuerza del chico — ¡Si no lo ayudamos nosotros nadie lo hará!

Sasuke fijo nuevamente la mirada en el chico que se encontraba delirando debajo de él, Sakura tenía razón, no podía flaquear ahora y decepcionar al chico que los necesita a ambos en ese momento, todo por culpa de su debilidad. La salud de él era lo más importante ahora.

Sakura sonrió, al ver al pelinegro más confiado.

—Resiste solo un poco más — le comento al menor en un susurro a pesar de que él no la escuchaba. Sakura le suministro una alta dosis de analgésicos y calmantes esperando que eso pudiera darle un poco de alivio.

La puerta se abrió estridentemente — ¡¿Qué son esos gritos Sakura?! — los tacones de Tsunade resonaron por todo el lugar y su mirada ámbar se enfocó en el Uchiha, su estudiante y un misterioso chico en una camilla, quien era el responsable de todo el alboroto — ¡¿Quién es este mocoso?!

La chica siendo por fin liberada de tanta presión al observar a su maestra en el lugar dejo escapar un par de lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas —Ayúdeme por favor.

La ex Hokage se extrañó al ver la reacción de la chica y el hecho de que el pelinegro Uchiha tuviese la mirada deshecha la alerto más.

Definitivamente las cosas no estaban bien.

* * *

—¿Este es el lugar? — pregunto Itachi al posicionarse sobre una de las ramas de un árbol con curiosidad, sentía temor, el olor a sangre y muerte se encontraba impregnado en el ambiente, el escenario que se presentaba ante sus ojos era completamente sangriento, a pesar de que habían solo dos cuerpos, había sangre en todos lados y direcciones.

Cerró sus ojos con impotencia.

Tal vez habían llegado tarde.

—Este es el único lugar donde sentí presencia de personas — comento Naruto seriamente al momento que bajaba de la rama para inspeccionar el lugar, ya ni se inmutaba por esos escenarios así que con lentitud se acercó a Renkoutsu, frunció el ceño al descubrir que se encontraba efectivamente muerto y tenía una herida que le atravesaba por completo el tórax.

Quería creer que ese hombre era el enemigo y que la chica que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia era la buena de la historia.

Claro eso encajaría perfectamente con el hecho de que los ninjas con los cuales peleaban se desplomaron de un momento a otro.

Sintió al pelinegro acercarse nerviosamente al otro cuerpo para con cuidado y nerviosismo voltear a la chica. Ambos se sorprendieron al encontrar una herida profunda en su abdomen que todavía expulsaba sangre de su interior.

Naruto observo todo con tristeza, esa chica no debía llegar ni siquiera a 20 años de edad, era joven, aparentemente un ninja muy poderoso y sin lugar a dudas hermosa, su largo cabello negro aunque estuviese manchado de sangre se veía hermoso y sedoso, su piel blanca, pálida por la falta de líquido vital se veía completamente tersa. Y su cuerpo era perfectamente proporcionado y agraciado.

Si, sin dudas era hermosa, por un momento hasta se pudo imaginar que si Sasuke fuera chica se vería de esa manera. . .

¡Esperen un momento!

¡Esa chica era muy parecida a Sasuke!

Naruto observo de nueva cuenta la herida en el cuerpo del hombre.

Una herida que solo era causada por una técnica.

 _Chidori._

—Aún tiene pulso — comunico el niño al momento que sentía el pulso débil de la chica contra sus dedos.

Naruto rápidamente se situó al lado de la chica y coloco ambas manos en la herida de su abdomen, ahora más que nunca debía salvar a la misteriosa joven, la curiosidad lo carcomía completamente — Vamos, Kurama.

Itachi observo maravillado como un manto de chakra color rojo comenzaba a salir de las manos de Naruto para rodear la zona dañada del cuerpo de la pelinegra.

Itachi suspiro al momento que veía como la sangre dejaba de fluir de la herida.

Esa chica tenía una segundad oportunidad de vivir.

Y él por supuesto se disculparía con ella por quererla atacar con un kunai.

—Debemos volver a la aldea cuanto antes — comento el rubio concentrado en lo que hacía, llamando la atención del niño —Esto puede ayudarla pero necesita asistencia médica.

El niño simplemente asintió estando de acuerdo con la orden.

Naruto simplemente se enfocó en curar bien a la chica, Sasuke le debería miles de explicaciones en cuanto volvieran a la aldea.

* * *

Hana observo todo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Al llegar a los dominios del clan Hyuga se encontró con la grata sorpresa de que en esa ocasión si era bien recibida por todos.

No solo eso, Hiashi parecía encantado con su hermano. La rubia no entendía que había hecho Yuki para impresionar de ese modo a su abuelo.

—Te dije que eran lo mejor — afirmo Hanabi con una sonrisa abrazándose al halagado chico quien solo atino a sonrojarse, estaba acostumbrado a recibir cumplidos en el futuro pero realmente no comprendía que tenia de magnifico noquear al oponente con un solo dedo.

Él sabia tácticas mucho mejores, era todo un maestro del byakugan.

—Sin duda lo es — felicito nuevamente Hiashi — Siéntete libre de visitarnos cuando gustes y entrenar libremente.

—Claro — murmuro el niño sonrojado al momento de jugar con sus dedos, gesto heredado de Hinata.

—¿Me puedes decir que sucedió con la prueba? — comento la rubia en son de burla al lado de Hinata. La chica simplemente sonrió.

—Realizo una técnica que solo Neji hacía con tan facilidad que lo dejo completamente sorprendido — Hinata observaba divertida como Hanabi no se separa de Yuki.

Sin duda ambos eran muy unidos en el futuro.

—Bien supongo que Naruto no debe preocuparse más por el que dirán — comento con alegría.

—Él realmente estaba preocupado — comento la mayor con algo de ternura, Naruto siempre intentaba por todos los medios el que ella estuviese bien y feliz.

—Es porque te ama.

—¿Dónde está él ahora? — comento con preocupación al no haberlo encontrado con Hana.

—Fue a ayudar a Itachi en algo — menciono restándole importancia — Dijo que luego venía a verte y luego iríamos a ver a Sanosuke.

—¿Ocurrió algo con él? — comento la Hyuga preocupada, después de todo ella era buena amiga de Sakura.

—No lo sé — dijo al momento que su semblante cambiaba a uno triste.

Hinata observo la reacción de la chica con atención, Hana estaba sin duda perdidamente enamorada de Sanosuke Uchiha.

Sonrió con diversión ante esto.

A Naruto no le agradaría.

* * *

—¿Quieres un café? — pregunto el pelinegro al estar frente a la chica pelirosa.

Luego de que Tsunade entrara a la sala de quirófano y que Sakura le pidiera ayuda la rubia había decidido examinar al pelinegro ya completamente dormido y calmado por su propia cuenta.

Sakura por su parte se había negado pero no había mucho que hubiesen podido hacer ante las órdenes de Tsunade. Por lo cual y confiando en los conocimientos, criterios y experiencia de la mujer habían accedido a dejar solo a Sanosuke con ella.

—No— murmuro ella con cansancio.

Sasuke observo apaciblemente como la chica acariciaba los cabellos de la niña que se encontraba plácidamente dormida entre sus brazos, acurrucada en su pecho.

Sonrió.

Sakura sin duda era una buena madre.

—Necesitas algo para reponer energía — comento en verdad preocupado de que ella no se alimentara, acababan de tener una batalla hacia unas horas y el ajetreo con Sanosuke de seguro había drenado la poca energía que le quedaba — Ve a comer algo, yo me quedare con Mikoto.

Sakura no pudo evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos jade.

—Es mi culpa que este enfermo — menciono sorprendiendo al Uchiha — Se puso así cuando activo el sharingan.

Sasuke acaricio sus cabellos para que cuando ella levantara la mirada juntar su frente con la de ella en un gesto cariñoso.

—No es así, deja de culparte de todo lo que sucede — le comento con voz calma, transmitiéndole seguridad a ella — Tu misma lo dijiste, tenemos que ayudarlo, necesitas estar en excelentes condiciones para eso.

Sakura sonrió al momento que se secaba las lágrimas.

Sasuke tenía razón.

—¡Abran paso es un emergencia!

El grito los hizo separarse rápidamente para observar con atención lo que ocurría, era una noche tranquila, casi eran las tres de la mañana, no encontraban razón para un herido tan importante.

Sasuke no supo bien por qué, pero su corazón palpito frenético al observar como traían rápidamente la camilla para ingresarla en la sala de operaciones con Shizune comandando el paso.

Casi observo como en cámara lenta el momento en el que pasaron por su lado mostrando a la persona que se encontraba herida. Abrió los ojos con pánico al descubrir a una chica pelinegra con mal semblante.

—Oh Dios, pobre chica — escucho el murmuro lamentado de Sakura a su lado pero él solo temblaba al momento que sentía como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones.

—Itachi — murmuro, sin embargo no fue escuchado por la chica quien se extrañó.

—¿Sucede algo Sasuke? Estas muy pálido — informo preocupada la pelirosa al momento que le tocaba un hombro con preocupación.

—¡Era Itachi! — exclamo el chico al momento de mirarla a los ojos — ¡Itachi!

Sakura observo impresionada como Sasuke se dirigía a la sala donde habían ingresado a la chica dispuesto a entrar.

—No es Itachi.

Ambos inmediatamente voltearon hacia donde se encontraba el dueño de la voz encontrándose con Naruto e Itachi.

—¿Qué dices? — pregunto Sasuke frunciendo el ceño. Sin embargo las palabras de Sanosuke llegaron a su mente.

—No es Itachi — volvió a rectificar el pequeño con voz calmada — Ella es su hija.

.

.

.

Continuará. .

* * *

N/A: ¿Que puedo decir?

Gracias a todos por animarme a pesar de los malos comentarios.

Ojala este cap no tenga tantos errores como los otros, pero es algo que se escapa de mi vista

Espero les agrade este capitulo.

Dejen muchos comentarios opinando sobre lo que paso y lo que creen que pasara mas adelante.

Sanosuke y Kyoko están en el mismo hospital 7u7

Adiosito.


	12. Chapter 12: Amor

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 11: Amor.

— ¿Entonces ella es la hija de Itachi?

Todos en la sala se quedaron pensativos por un momento, Sanosuke había afirmado que la pelinegra era hija de su tío, pero puesto que las dos únicas personas que podían afirmar o negar eso estaban inconscientes no tenían la plena seguridad de que dicha cuestión fuera cierta.

Sasuke mordió su labio inferior levemente al momento que volvía a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala intentando tranquilizarse.

Itachi, quien se encontraba sentado en las sillas que habían en la sala junto con Sakura, le observo preocupado, Sasuke podía no ser muy bueno expresándose pero sin duda se encontraba ansioso, aterrado y confundido.

—Supongo que debemos esperar a que ella despierte — menciono la pelirosa algo preocupada por igual, desde que Naruto e Itachi habían llegado con la chica pelinegra Sasuke estaba muy intranquilo y no era para menos, Sasuke ama a Itachi al punto de que no creía que en algún momento dejara de pensar en él y de la noche a la mañana aparecía una chica, quien se creía era la hija del mayor de los hermanos, en la vida del pelinegro completa lastimada siendo ignorante de todas las emociones que era capaz de causar en Sasuke.

—Yo no puedo esperar tanto — menciono el pelinegro lo suficientemente alto para llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

—Bueno, después de que termine la cirugía podemos observar sus recuerdos con tu sharingan — la sugerencia del rubio hizo que ahora todos los ojos se enfocaran en él, esa era una magnífica idea, Sasuke solo debía ver si su hermano se encontraba aunque sea en el más recóndito recuerdo de ella para afirmar que pertenecía a su familia.

Sino era así solo quedaría como una equivocación de Sanosuke, la chica por lo poco o nada que sabían no era un enemigo, de hecho había actuado en pro de la aldea de la hoja, había acabado con el enemigo que los estaba atacando, así que si no se encontraba ligada al clan Uchiha realmente no pasaba a mayores circunstancias.

Aunque en el fondo de su corazón Sasuke si deseaba que ella fuera hija de su hermano. Quería que el ligado de Itachi siguiera e irremediablemente se encontró deseando en el fondo de su mente que ella lo comprendiera y acompañara en su dolor.

Si la pelinegra era realmente una Uchiha, él ya no estaría solo en medio de sus fantasmas y su culpabilidad.

Además Itachi lo habría hecho tío.

— ¿En qué piensas, Sasuke? — la voz confundida del pequeño que se encontraba junto con ellos lo llevo de vuelta a la realidad.

—En que a Naruto si le funciona el cerebro de vez en cuando — menciono en son de burla al momento que el rubio se crispaba por las insinuaciones del mayor.

—Eres un idiota — murmuro con algo de rencor Naruto al momento que miraba hacia otro lado.

Itachi sin embargo continuo observando a Sasuke con atención, realmente no creía que esa hubiese sido la razón, al Uchiha siempre le había gustado molestar al Uzumaki pero la sonrisa sincera que apareció en su rostro segundos antes no había desaparecido en todo ese tiempo.

Sin duda la felicidad de Sasuke tenía que ver con otra cosa.

—Sakura, Uchiha — la voz autoritaria de Tsunade rompió el tranquilo momento que estaban teniendo.

Sakura se colocó de pie inmediatamente, entregándole a la durmiente pelirosa a Itachi, quien observaba todo con curiosidad, cuando había preguntado por su hermano le habían dicho que la misma Tsunade se estaba encargando de él, esperaba que la mujer hubiese podido encontrar la causa del mal estado de su hermano.

Él no quería que Sanosuke sufriera.

Esa también había sido la razón por la cual fue por la chica.

— ¿Ya está mejor? — pregunto preocupada la chica cuando, junto con Sasuke se encontraban frente a frente con la rubia.

Tsunade dejó escapar un suspiro cansado, su mirada se enfocó en su alumna y también en el último Uchiha con seriedad. Ya sabía todo lo referente a su inusual paciente, pero quizá sus descubrimientos no les agradarían a los jóvenes, aunque Sakura era la que se mostraba preocupada podía sentir que Sasuke también lo estaba, lo cual sin duda era algo nuevo.

—Síganme — ordeno al momento que daba media vuelta dispuesta a guiarlos hacia la habitación del pelinegro.

Sakura y Sasuke se observaron por un par de minutos, la chica sintió miedo, no esperaba que el ambiente se tornara tan serio y si su maestra actuaba de ese modo y quería hablar con ellos en privacidad las cosas no podían ser buenas. La chica se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano acariciando levemente la suya, observo impresionada como Sasuke intentaba que ella tomara su mano en apoyo, la chica sonrió esta vez cuando sentía sus ojos llorosos, muchas veces soñó con poder tomar de la mano a Sasuke y caminar a su lado y a pesar de que ninguna de sus fantasías era parecida a esta se sintió feliz y reconfortada, ellos estaban juntos en esto, lo enfrentarían juntos, como la familia que eran.

Así con sus manos unidas caminaron detrás de la rubia, para enfrentar su destino.

* * *

Sintió su cuerpo liviano, como si extrañamente no pesara nada o no poseyera en realidad un cuerpo, todo a su alrededor era negro y se preguntó si realmente había muerto, sintió tristeza al imaginar que efectivamente ella ya no se encontraba en el mundo de los vivos, había muerto joven, al igual que su padre, no se le había dado la oportunidad de vivir ni disfrutar, no había tenido un novio, ni siquiera había tenido una familia propia, pero no siempre se vive como se quiere, tampoco había tenido una vida desdichada, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, ellos la habían acompañado desde que era muy joven, habían sido su familia.

Además su sacrificio no había sido en vano, había podido cuidar de Itachi, Mikoto. . Había podido proteger a Sanosuke.

El chico pelinegro que desde el inicio de su existencia le había dado una razón para vivir, seguir, mejorar, ser quien era en ese momento, todo lo que había realizado a sus cortos 19 años de vida se lo debía al pelinegro.

Aunque él en verdad la odiara.

Aunque él no supiera lo mucho que a ella le importaba.

Ella no podía quejarse ni entristecerse, su padre también había pasado por lo mismo y nunca se lamentó, siempre pensó en la felicidad de su ser amado y nunca en el dolor que sentía.

Ella debía hacer lo mismo.

Aunque el rostro culpable y triste de Sasuke no era algo sencillo de digerir o ignorar, desde que se encontró con Sasuke y Sakura cuando tenía cuatro años, Sasuke se convirtió en una persona importante y querida para ella, el comandante de la policía era el único que podía entender el dolor que ella sentía, también había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había quedado dormida en sus piernas luego de tener una pesadilla o las incontables noches de insomnio que padecían los dos.

Si, su padre había planificado que se encontrara con Sasuke por una razón.

A ambos les hacía falta un compañero para sanar sus heridas.

¿Pero cómo se sentiría Sasuke al saber que ella había muerto? Ya para él era suficiente el haber perdido a Itachi como para también perderla a ella.

Solo por esa razón no deseaba estar muerta.

De momento se sintió completamente exhausta, aturdida y cansada. Así que rindiéndose a la oscuridad y tranquilidad del lugar decidió dejarse llevar por el sueño.

Solo esperaba que la próxima despertara en el algún lugar y no en medio de la nada como un alma en pena.

* * *

Sakura inevitablemente se aferró al pecho de Sasuke, no podía ver a Sanosuke así, no era en lo absoluto parecido al sonriente pelinegro que estaba acostumbrado a ver, en su lugar parecía uno de los pacientes cuando tenían una enfermedad en fase terminal, donde ya no se podía hacer nada.

—Para comenzar, les diré que nunca había visto algo parecido a lo que ocurrió hoy — la rubia mujer observo con algo de lastima como Sasuke colocaba su única mano en la espalda de la chica en señal de apoyo mientras ambos mantenían la vista fija en el joven que se encontraba inconsciente en la camilla — Pero eso no quiere decir que todo deba ser negativo.

—Explíquese — pidió el pelinegro ya harto de los rodeos de la mujer, ¿Cómo podía ella decir que no era malo cuando el chico se encontraba en tales condiciones? Es decir, se le revolvía el estómago de tan solo ver tantas agujas y cables en el cuerpo del chico monitoreándolo, realmente le daba repulsión y estaba a poco de que su autocontrol acabara y exigirle que le sacara todos esos implementos de su cuerpo para darle algo de descanso.

—El mocoso sufre una rara condición en la cual cuando su cuerpo entra en niveles de estrés y alta presión comienza a autodestruirse el mismo — explico llamando la atención de Sakura, la pelirosa quien con sus ojos jade llenos de lágrimas le miraba sin entender, pregunto:

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? — su voz salió las temblorosa y apagada de lo que hubiese querido aun así sabía que Tsunade la había escuchado.

—El sharingan — dio como respuesta a todos sus dudas — Al parecer cuando el niño lo despertó por primera vez su cuerpo no logro soportarlo y comenzó a realizar el proceso que está ocurriendo en este momento, cuando el cuerpo de una persona no tolera un gran nivel de presión o drenaje de chakra comienza a destruirse a sí mismo, eso ustedes lo han visto incontables veces.

— ¿Entonces él ya lo había despertado? — era oficial, Sasuke se sintió como una completa basura en ese momento, no podía evitarlo, había despreciado al chico sin conocer su historia realmente y lo había orillado a poner nuevamente en peligro su vida.

Tsunade asintió mientras continuaba — Posiblemente a una muy corta edad. Lograron frenar el deterioro de su cuerpo y sanarlo, aunque claro lo más probable es que quedara con secuelas.

—Se marea, sufre de fiebre y también fatiga — menciono la pelirosa al recordar que el chico había mencionado que no estaba enfermo cuando eso había ocurrido, se sintió completamente fatal, él no les tenía la suficiente confianza para haberles contado todo desde un principio.

—¿Y cómo es después de todo este tiempo no había sufrido otro ataque? — Sakura sintió a Sasuke temblar de impotencia a su lado, posiblemente sintiéndose tan mal como ella.

—Él poseía un sello — comento la mujer al momento que fijaba sus ojos en el pelinegro — Posiblemente su padre lo hizo.

— ¿Sasuke? — pregunto la chica con curiosidad al momento que fijaba su mirada en el chico que tenía justo al lado, como buscando una respuesta que sabía no encontraría.

—Es un sello de sangre, con este se evitaba que en cualquier momento el sharingan volviera a activarse causando todo el daño que habían podido revertir casi por completo. Sin embargo el sello no es una solución eterna, con el tiempo se debilita y si la persona que lo porta tiene emociones muy fuertes el jutsu puede romperse.

Sasuke cerró su mano en un puño con frustración, sus intentos por mantenerlo a salvo habían sido completamente inútiles, se sentía como un completo fracasado, como una escoria que no merecía el perdón de nadie.

— ¿Y por ahora? — pregunto la chica algo más calmada al tener idea de que era realmente lo que le pasaba a su hijo.

—Logre detener todo daño — comento con una leve sonrisa — Sin embargo habrá secuelas temporales, realmente no creo que cuando despierte pueda ver, pero su vista ira mejorando con el paso de los días — informo al momento que comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida para dejar a los dos chico solos con el niño — Les espera un largo camino de recuperación, no pierdan las esperanzas, le estoy subministrando los mejores medicamentos.

Ambos escucharon la puerta cerrarse tras de sí, pero ninguno sabía exactamente qué decir, Sakura se sorprendió de que el pelinegro se acercara hacia la camilla para tomar con delicadeza una mano del pelinegro.

—Sasuke, no te preocupes todo estará bien— la mano de Sakura se colocó en señal de apoyo sobre su hombro, después de todo no era fácil para ninguno de los dos.

La pelirosa no podía imaginar el nivel de estrés que manejaba Sasuke en esos momentos, el pelinegro no solo debía preocuparse por Sanosuke sino también por la chica que había ingresado en la sala de operaciones hacia bastante rato. Era preocupante el estado de los dos chicos y más aún el que su compañero fuera indirectamente responsable por ambos. Pero ella haría su mejor esfuerzo en apoyarlo, no podía abandonarlo nunca.

— ¿Está era la razón por la cual me sentía inquieto con él? Mi linaje está matando a mi propio hijo y yo sin poder hacer nada — Sakura pudo perfectamente apreciar la frustración en la voz de Sasuke.

—No te culpes de esto, nosotros no sabíamos — la chica le sonrió levemente en apoyo, ambos estaban en esto juntos, no podía dejar que Sasuke se culpara de todo él solo, además ella también tenía en parte la culpa de todo.

—Aun así el sharingan es letal para él y yo lo menosprecie por no poder usarlo, ¿qué tipo de padre soy?

—Te estás adelantando a las cosas, Tsunade dijo que era debido a que posiblemente cuando lo activo su cuerpo no lo había resistido y se había visto involucrado todo su organismo, causándole fatiga, mareos, debilidad y desmayos de vez en cuando pero también menciono el sello que evitaba que lo volviera a activar, de no haber sido por eso Sanosuke ya estaría muerto Sasuke — trato de animarlo lo más que pudo sin mucho más éxito.

Sasuke observo a su pobre niño estaba tirado en esa camilla de hospital con cables que monitoreaban su débil pulso y una mascarilla para ayudarlo a respirar.

—Lo siento Sanosuke por favor perdóname — pidió al momento que le daba un leve beso en la frente — Pase lo que pasé yo te cuidaré, no dejare que te pase nada nunca más.

Sakura dejó escapar un par de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo al escuchar esto. Sasuke también sufría.

* * *

—Naruto.

El rubio observo con curiosidad como Hinata, Hana y Yuki se acercaban a la sala de estar con preocupación. Había olvidado por completo pasar a verlos luego de volver a la aldea, pero con todo lo que había ocurrido no le parecía nada extraño haberlo olvidado.

—Lo siento Hinata — se disculpó al sentir un suave beso en su mejilla, la chica se veía exhausta igual que todos los demás, por lo cual lo hizo sentir más culpable, él debió estar allí para protegerla.

La Hyuga negó con la cabeza a manera de tranquilizarlo, no había pasado nada, lo que le inquietaba realmente era saber que hacían ellos en el hospital, no veía a Naruto, o a los niños Uchiha exactamente heridos.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo? — pregunto Yuki al ver como Itachi estaba sentado en una de las sillas con su hermana en los brazos pero no había señales de Sanosuke, Sasuke o Sakura por ningún lado.

—Naruto — le llamo preocupada la chica al tener un ligero mal presentimiento en su pecho.

—En verdad han pasado muchas cosas — comento el rubio no sabiendo por dónde empezar, pero la figura de Shizune apareciendo en el lugar llamo por completo su atención — Shizune, la chica ¿Cómo está?

Los recién llegados se extrañaron de ver al rubio extrañamente ansioso, además estaba preguntando por una chica, Hinata tomo su mano en señal de apoyo a pesar de no saber realmente que era lo que sucedía en el lugar.

La pelinegra simplemente sonrió con amabilidad, se encontraba cansada pero sin duda feliz por el resultado — Esa chica sin duda tiene una voluntad inquebrantable y muchas ganas de vivir.

Itachi por primera vez durante toda la noche se dio a la tarea de sonreír abiertamente, al fin una buena noticia que hacía que sus ánimos subieran.

—¿De veras? Entonces podemos verla ¿cierto? ¿Ya todo está bien? — pregunto con una gran sonrisa, sabía que Sasuke se alegraría de escuchar eso, aunque no lo demostrara al parecer lo que ocurriera con la misteriosa descendiente de Itachi lo traía muy preocupado.

—Si pueden pasar a verla — afirmo observando a todos a su alrededor, Naruto y Hinata tendrían una linda familia — La operación fue complicada, debemos agradecer que no habían órganos perforados o dañados, aun así perdió mucha sangre, aunque ya se encuentra estable y evoluciona mejor de lo esperado, que Kurama la haya auxiliado ayudo mucho.

Naruto se sonrojo ante la felicitación de la pelinegra.

—Shizune — la voz de Sakura les hizo caer en cuenta de que la pareja ya había regresado.

Sakura sonrió cuando recibió un asentimiento de cabeza en respuesta. Todo había salido bien.

— ¿Cómo está mi hermano? — pregunto Itachi de inmediato con preocupación, estaba feliz por la chica pero Sanosuke era algo que sin duda le preocupaba.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con Sanosuke? — la pregunta preocupada de Hana no se hizo esperar.

—Él está bien — comento Sakura con una leve sonrisa para tranquilizar a su hijo y a la chica rubia — Se encuentra descansando, pero ya no tiene dolor.

Itachi suspiro aliviado por esto.

—Iré a verlo — Hana se dirigía al lugar por donde habían aparecido Sasuke y Sakura sin embargo fue detenida por Sasuke.

—Necesita descansar, no puede recibir visitas — corto sin nada de tacto a la rubia quien algo intimidada permaneció en su mismo lugar sin moverse.

— ¿Podemos pasar a verla? — pregunto esta vez Sakura a Shizune con algo de entusiasmo, se moría por ver más de cerca a la chica pelinegra.

—Si, por supuesto — afirmo la mujer comenzando a caminar para ir de nuevo a su servicio — Estoy segura de que pronto despertara.

— ¿Necesitas que te releve? — pregunto la pelirosa al pequeño pelinegro con ternura, Itachi había cuidado por mucho tiempo de Mikoto, además el niño se veía cansado.

—No — negó con una sonrisa — Sasuke necesitara de tu apoyo.

La chica se sorprendió al no haber pensado en eso, era cierto, en cualquiera de los dos escenarios sería un shock tremendo para el Uchiha y ella como su futura esposa debía apoyarlo en todo momento.

—Iré con ellos Hinata — comento Naruto con una sonrisa, no podía abandonar a sus amigos en ese momento, era importante estar todos juntos.

—Ve, yo me quedare con los niños — la chica no sabía a ciencia cierta que estaba ocurriendo pero era algo importante, ellos nunca se separaban cuando algo estaba por pasar y ella tenía el presentimiento de que algo bueno estaba por llegar.

Sakura y Naruto observaron por un momento a Sasuke, el pelinegro estaba nervioso de lo que iba a hacer, pero al verlos a ambos ahí se sintió más tranquilo, ese par de molestias nunca lo dejarían solo y siempre estarían apoyándolo. Con una leve sonrisa se dispuso a ir hacia la habitación de la chica siendo seguido por los otros dos.

Cuando encontraron la habitación donde estaba reposando la chica, entraron con cuidado y el más mínimo silencio a esta. Observaron con seriedad a la persona tendida en la cama, sin duda su cuerpo se veía débil, aunque en mejor estado del que se encontraba Sanosuke, en realidad solo podían observar una vía intravenosa en su brazo que le proporcionaba de las vitaminas necesarias para recuperarse y la pálida piel de la chica debido a la gran pérdida de sangre.

—Demonios Sasuke — exclamo el rubio al estar a un lado de la chica — Sí que es parecida a ti.

—Concuerdo con Naruto — menciono la pelirosa maravillada, esa chica tenia las mismas facciones finas que Sasuke y su cabello era de un hermoso negro azulado por igual, solo que ella lo utilizaba largo.

Sasuke suspiro liberando la tensión un poco, si la chica era parecida a él, quizá demasiado, pero no quería hacerse falsas esperanzas antes de tiempo, tomo con delicadeza el parpado de la chica y abrió levemente su ojo izquierdo al momento que él activaba su sharingan.

—Te estaremos apoyando Sasuke — la voz confiada de Naruto fue lo último que escucho antes de sumergirse en los recuerdos de la inconsciente chica.

* * *

Lo primero que observaron sus ojos negros fue que se encontraba en una habitación, aparentemente matrimonial, aunque muy humilde, aquella locación era desconocida para él así que debía esperar que algo más pasara para poder identificar algo.

— _No puedes hacerme esto — la voz rota y llorosa de una mujer le llamo la atención. La dueña de la voz se trataba de una joven de aproximadamente veinte años, largo cabello castaño liso, ojos del mismo color, tez blanca y de contextura delgada, lo cual hacia resaltar su enorme vientre de embaraza._

Sasuke se sorprendió cuando junto con la misteriosa mujer vio la figura de Itachi.

— _Entiende mis motivos — la voz de Itachi le oprimió el corazón, el mayor portaba su capa de Akatsuki y por como podía apreciarlo, debió ser cerca de la época de su batalla — Tu sabias como iban a terminar las cosas desde el principio._

— _Así es, pero yo te amo, tendremos una hija — la mujer rompió en llanto desesperado al momento que se acariciaba su gran vientre, dando a entender que pronto daría a luz — No puedo creer que la abandones, todo por ese chico._

— _Es mi hermano — le reprendió suavemente Itachi para luego dibujar una sonrisa triste — Es parte de mi familia, prometí cuidarlo, además no se me hace justo el que yo arruine su vida y a cambio tenga una vida tranquila con ustedes._

— _Tu sacrificaste todo por él — Sasuke observo como su hermano abrazaba dulcemente la mujer para tratar de tranquilizarla — Nuestra hija te necesita, yo te necesito._

— _Sasuke cuidara de ella — la mujer se separó de él al momento que escucho esas palabras._

— _¿Estás loco? La matara cuando sepa que es tu hija._

 _Itachi se sorprendió ante las palabras de la joven, sin embargo luego poso una mano en el vientre abultado de ella, sonrió al sentir una leve patada de su hija._

— _Sasuke no es así — le aseguro sin un ápice de duda en su voz — Él es un buen chico, le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos pero nunca le haría daño a nadie._

 _La joven aun con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos no pudo contradecir lo que su pareja le decía, Itachi debía conocer bien a su hermano para dejar a su propia hija en sus manos._

— _Sasuke te cuidara bien, mi pequeña Kyoko._

Sasuke se sorprendió cuando en lugar de la habitación que había visto con anterioridad se encontraba en esa ocasión en una sala, sencillamente amueblada pero con ese toque hogareño.

— _Mamá ¿Dónde está papá? — pregunto una infantil e inocente voz._

Sasuke pudo distinguir que se trataba de una pequeña pelinegra de unos dos años aproximadamente.

— _Él está en el cielo cariño — comento la misma joven de antes pero con una apariencia un poco más madura._

— _¿Tú no te sientes sola? — la mujer dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirar los ojos oscuro de su hija, de la hija de Itachi — ¿Quién nos cuidara?_

— _No tengo porque sentirme sola, tu estas aquí conmigo — sonrió levemente al momento que atrapaba a la pequeña en brazos — Cuando yo no este, tu tío cuidara de ti, no tienes que temer he escuchado que es muy fuerte._

— _¿Tengo un tío? — pregunto con curiosidad, la mujer asintió con una sonrisa — ¿Cómo se llama?_

— _Sasuke Uchiha._

Dejo escapar un leve gruñido cuando el escenario volvió a cambiar, en esta ocasión veía a las dos mujeres correr por el bosque.

— _Mamá ¿Por qué nos odian? — pregunto con las mejillas empapadas una pelinegra un poco más grande al momento de ser arrastrada por su madre a través del bosque._

 _La castaña se detuvo algo exhausta al momento que se ponía a la misma altura que la niña_

— _Kyoko, no debes llorar —le menciono con voz decidida sin embargo su corazón se rompió al saber que si no se separaba de ella y no entretenía a los bandidos ninguna de las sobreviria — Escúchame bien cariño — ordeno al momento que sostenía su rostro con ambas manos para que ella le prestara atención — Ve a la aldea de la hoja, busca a Sasuke Uchiha y dile tu nombre, estoy segura de que él te ayudara — le ordeno al momento que ella permitía también que sus lágrimas fluyeran, en esos momentos odiaba no ser ninja._

— _¿Sasuke? — pregunto ella sin entender, ¿Por qué justo tenía que buscar a Sasuke Uchiha?_

— _No descanses hasta encontrarlo Kyoko — menciono al momento que sentía a los bandidos cada vez más cerca —Eres una Uchiha, Kyoko Uchiha. Huye, corre y búscalo._

 _La niña observo aterrada como su madre la impulsaba a seguir corriendo, pero ella no le seguía. La niña corrió sin voltear atrás ni una sola vez con millones de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y sus ojos rojos completamente resplandecientes._

Observo otro cambio de escenario, esta vez era una cueva, busco desesperado con su mirada a la niña, la cual estaba completamente empapada y tendida en el piso rocoso de la caverna.

— _¿Quisieron ahogarte? — pregunto la voz de una pelirosa con preocupación._

— _Al parecer no les agradaba que tomara de su comida — murmuro la pequeña con un puchero — Aun así gracias por rescatarme señorita._

 _La joven se sonrojo levemente por eso, no sabía por qué pero la pequeña pelinegra le agradaba._

— _Sabes Kyoko — comento con voz dulce, como si fuese una canción — Mi novio y yo estamos viajando ahora pero volveremos a nuestra aldea en cuanto se acerque el nacimiento del bebé — comento acariciando levemente el pequeño bulto que era su vientre — Puedes venir con nosotros._

— _Yo no podría, estarán ocupados con su bebé — comento con un ligero sonrojo, esa chica le caía bien._

— _Me encantaría tenerte conmigo en casa — le animo la chica le daba algo de pena que la pequeña no tuviera familia y pasara por esas calamidades sola — Además como mi bebé será niña, seremos tres, dominaremos a Sasuke enseguida._

 _La pelinegra se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre —Sasuke — susurro el nombre en respuesta._

— _Yo pienso que será niño._

 _La voz de un recién llegado pelinegro llamo la atención de las dos chicas._

 _Sakura le sonrió dulcemente en respuesta —Ella es Kyoko — presento alegremente la chica al momento que se ponía de pie con ayuda del mayor — Él es mi novio, Sasuke Uchiha._

 _La niña le miro intensamente sin emitir una palabra al momento que escuchaba como la pelirosa le informaba su idea de que ella les acompañara con una sonrisa._

— _¿Y qué dices? — le animo la chica._

— _Por mi está bien — desvió la mirada desinteresado — Necesitaras apoyo cuando Sanosuke y yo hagamos tu vida imposible._

 _Sakura hizo un puchero ante la sonrisa burlona de él._

 _Kyoko simplemente sonrió levemente, había encontrado a su tío._

* * *

Sasuke abrió los ojos cuando sintió las gotas de sudor recorrer por completo su rostro, eso había sido agotador.

—Sasuke — le llamo preocupada la pelirosa al momento de ver como él se tambaleaba levemente, debía estar exhausto luego de estar en la mente de la chica por tanto tiempo.

Sakura lo tomo suavemente de su brazo para apoyarlo.

— ¿Y bien? — pregunto Naruto al borde de la histeria, necesitaba saber todo lo que había visto Sasuke.

—Sí.

Ambos abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa ante la afirmación.

Esa niña si era la hija de Itachi.

— ¿Y? — le animo el rubio sin embargo el leve movimiento de la chica les llamo la atención. Los tres observaron con asombro como lentamente la chica abría los ojos con cansancio.

Kyoko realmente pensó que lo que vería cuando abriera los ojos seria el paraíso, sin embargo lejos de eso solo se encontró con tres personas observándola con curiosidad.

Tres personas que ella conocía bien.

—Sasuke Uchiha — su voz le salió algo pastosa y distorsionada por todo lo que había ocurrido sin embargo se sorprendió cuando el pelinegro le sonrió cálidamente.

Como su tío en el futuro.

—Kyoko Uchiha.

.

.

.

Continuará. .

* * *

N/A: Hola a todos, este capi me salio un poco mas largo de lo usual.

Espero haya quedado todo claro con respecto a Kyoko y la enfermedad de Sanosuke.

Si no háganlo saber.

Por otra parte como estoy casi segura de que así sera, la persona del comentario numero 100, podrá pedir una petición especial que incluiré en la historia.

Sin mas, espero que les haya gustado el cap y perdonen los errores ortográficos.

Adiosito.


	13. Chapter 13: Verdades

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 12: Verdades.

Un imperceptible gemido de dolor se escuchó por toda la estancia.

—Lo siento — se disculpó la chica con algo de vergüenza, sin embargo una cálida sonrisa le fue devuelta.

—No se disculpe, no me ha lastimado.

Sakura siguió completamente concentrada en revisar la herida de la pelinegra, de ahora en adelante también debía velar por ella, era la sobrina de Sasuke, era parte de la familia.

Ya la amaba como si la conociera de toda la vida.

Había algo en el aura de la chica que la hacía sencillamente fácil de querer.

—Sakura es la mejor ninja médico de la aldea, quedaras como nueva en unos momentos — comento el rubio extrañamente más animado que hacía unos minutos atrás, pero saber que la pelinegra era hija de Itachi sin duda le alegraba, no solo por Sasuke, la pelinegra quitando las heridas de la batalla se veía que llevaba una buena vida feliz.

Eso era lo más importante.

—No dudo de sus capacidades — le siguió la conversación, Kyoko se sentía extrañamente reconfortada por la presencia de esas tres personas, aunque Sasuke no hubiera emitido palabra desde que ella despertó, hablar con el Hokage y la pareja Uchiha le hacía bien — Pero está herida es algo que ni Sakura Uchiha puede curar en un día.

La pelinegra estaba psicológicamente preparada para una larga estadía de recuperación en el hospital, había comprometido mucho su cuerpo en la última batalla por lo cual sabía de antemano que no sería fácil su recuperación.

Por otro lado fue ignorante de que todas las miradas de la habitación se fijaron en ella.

— ¿Uchiha Sakura? — pregunto Naruto con sorpresa, segundos después su rostro formo una sonrisa burlesca — Eso quiere decir que si se casaron y no solo tuvieron hijos. Ya me imagino al idiota vestido de novio en una gran ceremonia.

—Naruto idio. .

—En realidad se veía muy lindo ese día — afirmo la pelinegra con una sonrisa interrumpiendo a un muy avergonzado Sasuke, quien solo se sonrojo desviando la mirada.

El rubio sonrió divertido ante la escena.

La chica lo ayudaba a confabularse contra Sasuke.

Era oficial, amaba a la Uchiha.

— ¿Puedes decirme como es tu vida en el futuro? — la pregunta de Sakura le llamo la atención, la pelirosa quien fue la única que no fue víctima de su broma por estar tan concentrada en su trabajo sin duda debía tener muchas dudas sobre el tema, dudas que no le molestaría contestarle.

Después de todo ambas eran muy cercanas en el futuro.

—Es muy tranquila en realidad — comento con una gran sonrisa — Siempre ayudo al Hokage o al comandante de la policía con sus deberes cuando estoy libre, o voy al hospital, regularmente hago misiones con el comandante de la policía, aunque existen momentos en que debo hacerlas con algún otro jounin de la aldea.

— ¿Eres Jounin? — pregunto el rubio con sorpresa, si era así entonces esa niña trabajaba directamente para él.

—Sí, aunque muy extrañamente salgo sola de misión — comento con algo de fastidio — Mi. . El comandante siempre me mantiene vigilada y resguardada en la seguridad de sus dominios.

—Sasuke te tiene muy protegida, aún más que a Mikoto — menciono la pelirosa con algo de gracia al momento de terminar de revisar la herida y comenzar a venderla — La he cerrado lo más posible, pero debes esperar a que termine de cicatrizar por ella misma.

—Sasuke no seas un aguafiestas — menciono el rubio con un puchero en inconformidad con lo escuchado — Si supieras de todo lo que es capaz esta chica, de veras, acabo con ese ninja malvado y lo volvió puré.

La chica se sonrojo ante el halago del rubio — Significa mucho viniendo de usted, Séptimo.

Naruto sonrió con ternura ante la sonrojada chica, sin duda era una persona muy educada, a pesar de que se tornaba un tanto burlesca cuando no sentía ninguna presión, podía distinguir perfectamente que estaba frente a una señorita con una firme educación y muy buenos modales.

—Los chicos no parecían conocerte hasta que Sanosuke te menciono — comento Sakura con confusión, ¿Cómo la chica había sido completamente ignorada hasta que el pelinegro menciono que Itachi tenía una hija? Ni siquiera sabían que estaba en esta misma época.

—Eso es porque no crecí junto a ellos — comento la chica con seriedad — Yo me fui de la mansión Uchiha cuando Sanosuke era muy pequeño, a los 8 me convertí en gennin así que podía mantenerme yo sola, además de que siempre fui independiente. Aun así Sasuke y Sakura siguieron pagando mis cosas y me visitaban todos los días.

— ¿Por qué no viviste en la mansión Uchiha? — pregunto Naruto con preocupación, el rubio sabía que Sasuke no sería capaz de echar a la pelinegra pero de igual manera se le hacía extraña la situación.

—Comencé a notar que Sasuke no dormía durante el tiempo que estuve en la mansión, además ellos en ese momento tenían cientos de preocupaciones y problemas — comento con una sonrisa, Sasuke no había tenido una vida fácil y alegre como la mayoría de las personas — Fue mi decisión.

— ¿Sufres de insomnio Sasuke? — pregunto Naruto muy seriamente, era de esperarse que los fantasmas del pasado de Sasuke no desaparecerían fácilmente, aún más teniendo a la hija de su hermano bajo el mismo techo, sin duda Sasuke había sido muy valiente.

Sin embargo el pelinegro solo fijo la mirada en la chica quien lo observo por igual por unos segundos.

Kyoko le sonrió.

—No te disculpes — comento de la nada haciendo que todos abrieran sus ojos impresionados, Sasuke no había dicho nada — Haz sido muy bueno conmigo, yo no podía exponerte a ese nivel de culpabilidad, además seguiste velando por mí, no soy una chica desamparada.

Sakura quien se había mantenido en silencio escuchando la historia observo a la pelinegra con decisión, si ella decía que en esa época ellos estaban muy preocupados significaba que tal vez la pelinegra sabia como había ocurrido todo con su primogénito.

—Kyoko. . ¿Tú sabes que paso con Sanosuke?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a los dos pelinegros, ¿Así que Sakura había querido llegar a ese punto desde el principio?

— ¿Eh? — Naruto en ese mismo momento no entendía lo que ocurría, ¿Había pasado algo con el pelinegro?

—¿Cómo saben que paso algo con él? — pregunto la chica tornándose seria, no había caído en cuenta de que no sabía nada sobre los hermanos Uchiha, esperaba en verdad que estuvieran a salvo.

—Cuando regreso a la aldea la noche pasada tenía el sharingan activado — comento Sakura con seriedad —¿Ustedes estaban juntos cierto?

— _Más que juntos_ — pensó la chica al momento que mordía su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, no era bueno en lo absoluto que el sharingan de Sanosuke volviera a activarse, podría quedar peor que la última vez o incluso. . —¿Dónde está? — pregunto al momento que intentaba levantarse para ir a verlo.

Deseaba verlo.

— ¿Activo el sharingan? — pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa, al fin Sasuke comenzaría a tratar con igualdad al chico Uchiha, sin embargo su sonrisa desapareció cuando noto el aura pesado de la habitación.

Algo no estaba bien.

Sakura freno el intento de la chica de ponerse de pie y negó con la cabeza, no estaba en condiciones de deambular sino quería que su herida se abriera.

La pelinegra totalmente resignada volvió a tomar el lugar que antes ocupaba y luego de un suspiro comenzó el relato — Sanosuke nació antes de termino, Sakura había tenido dolores de parto durante mucho tiempo cuando por fin llegamos a la aldea, por lo cual no hubo exactamente mucho tiempo para preparaciones o algo por estilo. Tsunade fue la que atendió el parto sin embargo se dio cuenta de que el bebé tenía en su cuello el cordón umbilical. Fue algo contra reloj y todo sucedió muy rápido, el bebé tenía la piel algo amoratada por la falta de oxígeno sin embargo después de muchos minutos pasados lograron estabilizarlo, Sanosuke se encontraba a salvo en ese momento y todo era perfecto, excepto por un pequeño problema.

—El sharingan — murmuro la pelirosa con compresión, ahora entendía como el niño había activado ese poder, había estado en "peligro de muerte" y como acto reflejo lo había activado.

Kyoko asintió al momento que continuaba con la historia — Sanosuke no quería comer y su cuerpo se lastimaba a sí mismo, luego de días con medicamentos y toda la paciencia que se pudiera requerir él mejoro, aunque todo fue alegría solo por un momento. A medida que pasaba el tiempo Sasuke y Sakura se percataron de que el niño había quedado con secuelas, había días que no podía ni siquiera ponerse de pie de lo que cansado que estaba, o podía estar completamente tranquilo a tu lado y se desmayaba de un momento a otro. Fue un golpe duro, los incidentes se volvían más comunes durante más tiempo pasara, no sabían cómo ayudar a su hijo.

—Háblame del sello — pidió Sakura con una ligera esperanza aunque realmente en el interior se sintiera devastada.

—El sello de sangre — murmuro la chica al momento que observaba fijamente a Sasuke — Es un jutsu en el cual el invocador puede bloquear una cualidad especial que su oponente posea, aun si se trata de un Kekkei Genkai como el sharingan, el único requisito para realizarlo es que el invocador también debe poseer esta misma cualidad — la chica detuvo su relato y apretó la sabana de la cama con frustración — Una vez realizado el sello ninguno de los dos usuarios puede usar dicha técnica.

Sakura abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y observo a Sasuke con temor.

—¿Entonces Sasuke no es capaz? — pregunto Naruto algo exaltado al igual que su amiga.

—No — musito la chica en un murmuro.

Era sorprende que Sasuke siendo un Uchiha tan orgulloso hubiese sacrificado el linaje de su familia por su propio hijo.

—El sello se rompió — informo Sasuke con voz fría, observo como la pelinegra le observaba con sorpresa.

—Entonces Sasuke ya debe saberlo — comento la chica con preocupación, por supuesto al Sanosuke poder activar el sharingan, Sasuke también podría, aunque eso significara una preocupación extra para su tío en el futuro.

—Sanosuke se encuentra estable — comunico la pelirosa luego de conocer toda la historia, Kyoko se veía en verdad preocupada por él. Sakura sospechaba que ambos chicos poseían una unión muy fuerte, por lo cual no podían evitar preocuparse el uno por el otro.

—¿Entonces por qué Sasuke trataba mal a Sanosuke? — pregunto Naruto al no entender esa simple cuestión, si su amigo sabía todo lo que su hijo había pasado por que lo despreciaba como el joven pelinegro había dicho.

Sin embargo la risa de la chica le llamo la atención.

—Déjame adivinar, eso te lo ha dicho Sanosuke — comento con gracia a lo que Naruto simplemente pudo asentir avergonzado — Sanosuke tiene unas ideas erradas sobre Sasuke, él piensa que su padre no le presta atención porque es débil cuando en verdad esa no es la realidad — informo con una sonrisa, aunque al ver el rostro confundido de todos decidió explicar — Si Sasuke no lo entrena no es porque lo odie, todo lo contrario dejo de entrenarlo para no dañarlo, además de que está muy al pendiente del tipo de misiones que se le asigna y de su desenvolvimiento en los exámenes chunnin.

—Realmente está vigilado — menciono la pelirosa con sorpresa, Sasuke sobre protegía a toda su familia.

Kyoko asintió al ya sentirse comprendida —Sanosuke no logra ver a través de Sasuke, es por eso que piensa que obteniendo poder llamara su atención, cuando la verdad es que no podría estar más equivocado. Sanosuke es como el niño mimado del comandante de la policía, cuenta con su propio guardián para ser cuidado 24 horas al día 7 días a la semana en caso de que Sasuke no pueda hacerlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién es? — pregunto impresionado Naruto, Sasuke lo sorprendía cada momento más, sí que era estricto con la seguridad de su hijo.

—Yo — se señaló a ella misma obteniendo miradas sorprendidas por parte de todos —Sanosuke será su sucesor así que yo soy su guardaespaldas, ese fue el convenio que hicimos.

—Vaya entonces realmente lo ama — comento Sakura sintiéndose mal en el momento por haber dudado de Sasuke en un principio.

—Pero Sanosuke no lo ve, sé muy bien que el comandante se ha dado cuenta de lo errado que esta su hijo, sin embargo lo deja pasar — menciono la chica con algo de tristeza, Sasuke no merecía que lo lastimaran así — El comandante en realidad nunca quiso que ninguno de sus hijos obtuviera el sharingan, esos ojos son señal de sufrimiento, aunque a veces las cosas se escapan de nuestras manos, así que Itachi despertó su sharingan — menciono con gracia — Solo espero que no intentes asesinarme mientras me recupero.

Todos observaron como la puerta era abierta y por ella ingresaban los demás siendo liderados por el niño pelinegro quien observo a la chica avergonzado.

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes — le pidió Kyoko con una sonrisa — Nunca debes disculparte por tus habilidades ninja.

—Hinata — le llamo Naruto sorprendido, nuevamente se la había ido el tiempo escuchando a Kyoko, todo había sido tan interesante que había olvidado de nueva cuenta a su novia y sus pequeños.

—¿Quién es la chica? — pregunto Yuki con una boba sonrisa de enamorado.

La pelinegra le sonrió en respuesta.

—Uzumaki Yuki es un gusto conocerte — saludo formalmente la chica con amabilidad, por supuesto que ya sabía sobre los hijos del Hokage pero era la primera vez que se encontraban cara a cara.

—¡Viejo ella es hermosa! — exclamo el peliazul emocionado de recibir una sonrisa de tan linda chica, era su día de suerte.

—¡Te pateare el trasero con el chidori si sigues diciendo esas idioteces! —Yuki observo de manera desinteresada a Itachi por un momento.

—¿Itachi la conoces? —pregunto la pelirosa con confusión, sin embargo la voz de la chica a su lado le respondió.

—Escucho todo tras la puerta — informo ella con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento — se disculpó de nuevo por haber espiado conversaciones que no eran de su incumbencia.

—No te disculpes — menciono Sasuke restándole importancia al ya tener a su hija en brazos.

—Mikoto, Itachi me alegra que ambos se encuentren en perfecto estado — comento la chica con una sonrisa sincera al estar observando a la pequeña pelirosa que se escondió en el pecho de su padre con vergüenza.

—No nos has dicho quién es papá — menciono la voz de Hana con molestia observando a la pelinegra de arriba abajo sin ningún tipo de disimulo.

—Oh, escuchen todos, ella es sobrina de Sasuke, viene del futuro y quiero que la traten bien — informo el chico con una gran sonrisa, se acercó con cuidado al oído de Hinata y luego susurro — Mas tarde te explico.

La Hyuga simplemente asintió.

—¿Es familia de tío Sasuke? — pregunto deprimido el niño Uzumaki, ya él estaba planeando su boda con la sexy pelinegra.

—¿Y desde cuando el tío Sasuke tiene sobrinos, papá? — pregunto Hana cruzándose de brazos, todos estaban por demás encantados con la chica y a ella solo le parecía una persona común y sin ningún tipo de gracia — Yo no la conozco.

—Pero yo a ti si, Uzumaki Hana — comento la chica sonriéndole — Espero podamos llevarnos bien — deseo estirando su mano para estrecharla en un saludo.

Sin embargo la rubia la ignoro.

—Hana se mas cortes con Kyoko — regaño el rubio ante el comportamiento de su hija.

—No quiero, ella es solo una aparecida y todos actúan como si fuera una princesa o algo así — menciono de mala gana observando a la chica con enojo — No le veo nada especial, solo es una moribunda en una cama.

—¡Hana! — Naruto sí que había gritado esta vez, pero vio como era ignorado olímpicamente por la chica quien salió de la habitación.

—No se preocupe, Séptimo — le tranquilizo la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

Aunque la mirada asesina que Sasuke le dedico a la rubia también dejaba entrever su malestar y enojo.

* * *

La rubia camino con enojo por los pasillos del hospital, estaba preocupada por Sanosuke y todos ellos estaban perdiendo el tiempo con esa recién inoportuna recién llegada. Sasuke le había ordenado no entrar a la habitación del chico pero ella era su mejor amiga y compañera de equipo, necesitaba saber cómo se encontraba así que ignorando las órdenes se escabullo en la habitación del chico Uchiha.

Hana se quedó petrificada al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el chico ¿Qué le había sucedido a Sanosuke para acabar de esa manera?

La chica con algo de lentitud se acercó hacia donde estaba plácidamente dormido el pelinegro, con su mano acaricio suavemente su rostro, a Hana le dolía el estado en el que estaba el chico, siempre había querido a Sanosuke Uchiha, eran los mejores amigos, siempre eran ella y él para todo, se apoyaban mutuamente en cada paso que daban y adoraba cuando él buscaba refugio en ella por los problemas con Sasuke.

Si, ella realmente lo amaba tal y como era.

Sus ojos celestes se abrieron de sorpresa al ver como el chico abría lentamente sus ojos negros, eso era genial, significaba que no estaba tan mal como había pensado en primer lugar.

Aunque su piel al tacto estaba caliente.

Definitivamente una fiebre no era nada de qué preocuparse.

No para Sanosuke Uchiha.

—Sano — le llamo con alegría la rubia para que él supiera que ella estaba ahí junto a él.

Pero el chico no busco encontrar su mirada con la de ella.

Debía estar cansado, o eso pensó.

—Bésame — pidió el chico en un susurro que a la rubia sorprendió, ¿Sanosuke Uchiha estaba pidiendo que lo besara? Debía ser un sueño o podía deberse a la fiebre, Hana estaba dispuesta a negarse cuando el chico volvió a susurrar — Bésame por favor — pidió en un ruego imposible de ignorar para la chica sumado al par de lágrimas que él había dejado escapar de sus ojos.

—De acuerdo — susurro ella para con lentitud y algo de nerviosismo levantar la mascarilla que utilizaba el chico para respirar con algo más de facilidad, la rubia cerro los ojos cuando sintió el leve roce de sus labios con los de Sanosuke, le beso enseguida con algo más de fuerza y confianza, la sensación era fantástica, sentía miles de mariposas en su estómago y una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Sentía al chico corresponderle de la misma manera y por ese segundo todo fue perfecto, lastimosamente debían separarse debido a la falta de oxígeno.

Hana observo con una sonrisa tierna al chico respirando entrecortado debido al beso, rápidamente volvió a colocarle la mascarilla y luego acaricio su rostro, no había nada en el mundo que pudiera arruinar ese momento, se sentía completamente feliz.

O eso imagino. .

—Gracias — le dijo el chico cuando con una leve sonrisa batallaba por quedarse despierto — Te amo, Kyoko. .

.

.

.

Continuará. .

* * *

N/A: Ok momento de infarto ¿no creen?

El capítulo ha sido lento y no ha pasado gran cosa, pero las que pasaron 7u7.

La petición que me hizo la ganadora ira en el próximo capítulo, solo aviso.

Y referente a eso, no se asusten sino logro actualizar mucho estos dias, son los días propios de los preparativos para navidad por lo cual serán movidos, pero actualizare cuando tenga tiempo.

Perdonen las fallas de ortografía.

Comenten eso me hace feliz.

Adiosito.


	14. Chapter 14: Lo siento

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 13: Lo siento.

—Creo que ya es hora de que dejemos descansar a Kyoko —informo la pelirosa en voz alta llamando la atención de todos.

Habían estado ya mucho tiempo con la chica, y a pesar de que ella demostraba sentirse cómoda con todos a su alrededor Sakura sabía muy bien que necesitaba una buena dosis de descanso para poder recuperarse más rápido.

—Creó que Sakura tiene razón — comento el rubio con preocupación al observar a la chica y encontrarle un semblante cansado.

—No se preocupen — comento con voz débil, de verdad desde hacía rato se había sentido fatigada pero todos se encontraban charlando tan amenamente que no quiso interrumpir o sonar grosera.

—Vendremos mañana a saludarte, no debes sentirte sola amor — se despidió el pequeño peliazul con un beso en la mano de la chica.

Kyoko sólo pudo sonreír tiernamente en respuesta, Yuki Uzumaki era todo un casanova.

—Te dije que la dejarás en paz— Yuki no vio el golpe de Itachi venir hasta que ya se encontraba en el suelo acariciándose la cabeza.

—Déjame en paz Itachi es tu prima no mía, yo podré hacer lo que quiera.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a la mansión? Mi padre quiere almorzar con ustedes — informo Hinata tratando de detener la posible futura pelea de los dos niños.

— ¿Almorzar? ¿Con tu padre? — la voz de Naruto salió en un murmuro asustado, no sabia que debía comer en la mansión de la rama principal del clan Hyuga, no estaba en lo más mínimo preparado para ese acontecimiento y eso sin duda le asustaba.

En verdad no deseaba ser el payaso personal de Hiashi.

El rubio busco con su mirada a su posible salvador sin embargo se encontró a un pelinegro sentado en el piso plácidamente dormido.

—Se ha quedado dormido hace un par de minutos— informo Kyoko con una sonrisa al ver la cara de tristeza de Naruto — No se preocupe, séptimo Hiashi Hyuga no podrá con usted.

A la pelinegra sin duda le hacía gracia que el héroe del mundo ninja le tuviese un miedo irracional a su suegro, es decir, Naruto había detenido guerras enteras y había entablado amistad con las mitológicas bestias con cola.

—Sasuke despierta — le llamo a punto de que sus lágrimas brotaran. Sasuke Uchiha jamás en su vida se había quedado dormido tan repentinamente y en público, no podía creer que empezara ahora cuando más lo necesitaba.

—Deja a papi — Naruto sintió unos leves golpecitos en su pierna derecha, bajo su mirada con curiosidad encontrando el ceño fruncido de una pelirosa.

—Creo que Sasuke ya tiene quien cuide de él — menciono Sakura con gracia al observar como su pequeña hija intentaba por todos los medios proteger el preciado sueño de su padre a como diera lugar.

Aunque si era extraño que el pelinegro se durmiera así sin más.

Los ojos jade buscaron a la chica pelinegra con curiosidad, Kyoko se veía más cansada que cuando despertó, como si hubiese usado chakra.

Como si hubiese usado un Jutsu. .

¡La chica uso un genjutsu con Sasuke!

Sakura iba a levantarse apresuradamente cuando la mano de la pelinegra la detuvo.

—Él permitió que lo atrapara — menciono con una sonrisa y Sakura instintivamente se relajó, ella tenía razón.

— ¿Pero por qué? — pregunto preocupada la chica, Sasuke no se dejaba encerrar en una ilusión así, además se suponía que ya conocía el pasado de la chica y había comprobado que era hija de su hermano.

De su hermano. .

De Itachi.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al descubrir la verdadera intensión detrás de todo.

Se preocupó, porque quizá el pelinegro no estaba preparado para eso.

—Él nunca le haría daño — comento la chica en un susurro — Es su hermano después de todo, debes confiar en las decisiones y fortaleza de Sasuke, él ha cambiado mucho.

Lo cual era cierto, pero aun así no pudo evitar preguntarse que ocurría dentro de la mente del chico.

—Sakura — el llamado de Hinata la hizo reparar en la presencia de todas las personas que aún se encontraban en el lugar — Ya debemos irnos, llámame si necesitas algo.

—Sakura necesitara que alguien se quede para ayudarla con todo — menciono Naruto al momento que veía una nueva esperanza de faltar a la reunión— No te preocupes yo me ofrezco.

—En realidad. . — la pelirosa lo pensó muy cuidadosamente, con Kyoko y Sanosuke en el hospital la verdad necesitaban auxilio con los cuidados de Itachi y Mikoto.

Pero Mikoto era muy apegada a Sasuke.

E Itachi no parecía tener intenciones de querer irse.

—Hinata dile a tu padre que iré en otra ocasión — sonrió el rubio levemente, aunque sintió un dolor en su pecho en cuanto la chica bajo la mirada con tristeza.

—Entiendo — comento Hinata al momento que tomaba la mano de Yuki.

—Lo que quería pedir era que se llevaran a Mikoto e Itachi con ustedes — aclaro Sakura observando reprobadoramente a Naruto por hacer sufrir con sus idioteces a Hinata — Ellos no han descansado nada y yo debo estar con Sanosuke.

La verdad era que se moría de vergüenza por pedir ayuda, la hacían sentirse incompetente por no poder manejar las cosas.

Naruto suspiro, el amor de Hinata valía miles de enfrentamientos con Hiashi, no podía defraudarla así después de que ella le brindara todo el apoyo en momentos importantes.

Además así aprovecharía de explicarle lo de Kyoko.

—Vamos Hinata — menciono el rubio con una sonrisa extendiéndole una mano para que esta la tomara — Iremos a ese almuerzo que mencionas.

La Hyuga levanto la mirada con sorpresa, ¿Naruto era capaz de enfrentar sus miedos por ella? Sin duda ser la novia del Uzumaki era lo mejor que le pudo ocurrir en la vida.

—Itachi, Mikoto — les llamo Sakura con una sonrisa — No causen problemas durante la comida, es un momento importante para Naruto, procuren comer y descansar bien.

Itachi observo de mala gana a Yuki, sin embargo posteriormente suspiro — De acuerdo.

— ¿Papi ir? — pregunto la niña con sus ojos llorosos al observar que Sasuke aún se encontraba dormido y ella debía ir a otro lugar con su hermano.

—Le traeremos comida a Sasuke para cuando despierte — le indico Itachi con una sonrisa.

Mikoto sonrió alegremente.

Ella le seria de ayuda a su padre para que estuviera bien.

—Veo que Sasuke es el centro de su universo — menciono la pelirosa con gracia al ver a Mikoto más animada y dispuesta a ir con los demás.

—No se sienta mal — sonrió la chica tratando de animar a Sakura.

—No te preocupes Sakura los cuidaremos muy bien — menciono el rubio con una sonrisa — Iré a buscar a Hana y nos encontraremos en tu casa — informo Naruto a su novia para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo

—Podrán bañarse y cambiarse de ropa en la mansión, será muy divertido — ánimo la Hyuga con una sonrisa.

—Si necesito un baño — menciono el pelilargo con una sonrisa.

—Tienes razón, apestas — bromeo Yuki seguidamente ganándose un golpe de Itachi el cual esquivo con facilidad — Tan lento como siempre.

—Perdedor — insulto de vuelta al Uzumaki.

Hinata tomo la mano de Mikoto para caminar tranquilamente fuera de la habitación siendo seguida por los dos niños los cuales discutían sin parar.

—Espero se diviertan — menciono la pelirosa con una sonrisa cuando observo como todos salían entusiasmados.

—Estoy muy cansada — menciono Kyoko al momento de dejarse caer en la camilla.

—Eso es porque usaste un jutsu — le reprocho Sakura con voz acusadora — Iré a ver a Sanosuke, descansa, no creo que Sasuke despierte aun.

—Si — asintió con una sonrisa al sentir la mano de Sakura acariciando levemente su cabello.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la tranquilidad, ni siquiera noto el momento exacto en el que Sakura salió de la estancia.

* * *

— _¿En dónde estoy?_

 _No tenía ni la más remota idea de en cual lugar se encontraba, todo era tan nuevo para él que empezó a cuestionarse si había hecho bien al permitir que la pelinegra usará un genjutsu en él._

 _En realidad ni siquiera sabía porqué lo había permitido. Ella solo lo intento y él se dejó arrastrar con la esperanza de encontrar algo que no hubiese visto antes, si ella le quería mostrar algo él no podría negarse._

 _Aunque ahora, después de mucho caminar le parecía mala idea._

 _Todo lo que observaban sus ojos eran viviendas deshabitadas y en mal estado, como un pueblo fantasma, aunque extrañamente el cielo era rojo y la luna más grande que lo habitual._

 _Como lo recordaba de esa noche._

 _Se detuvo frente a la entrada de un templo, extrañamente sus pies lo habían guiado a ese lugar aunque aún no entendía para que._

 _Sin embargo una simple voz a sus espaldas aclaró todas sus dudas._

— _Sasuke._

 _Se giró lentamente para quedar frente a Itachi._

— _¿Itachi?_

 _Si, él sabía que era Itachi aunque el recién llegado estuviese cubierto con una larga y gruesa capa negra._

 _Observo al encapuchado acercarse y él ni se inmutó._

 _Era una ilusión, no le haría daño realmente._

— _Es la segunda vez que nos encontramos así — escucho a la persona mencionar con gracia._

 _Se relajo inmediatamente, si era Itachi._

— _Lo que ocurrió en la aldea del lobo aúllante fue gracias a que implantaste un poco de tu chakra en mis ojos, pero ¿Ahora como has podido? —pregunto el menor con curiosidad, le sorprendía las miles de artimañas y métodos que su hermano realizaba para estar "siempre presente" en su vida._

— _Deposite un poco de chakra en Kyoko, no lo hice para hablar con ella, su finalidad era traerte aquí mediante un genjutsu._

— _¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué no ella?_

 _Itachi sonrió levemente al verse de nueva cuenta envuelto en las dudas de Sasuke, ya era algo típico que el menor perdiera los estribos en sus encuentros._

— _Ella no tiene la necesidad de conocerme, tiene una vida tranquila, es feliz, he podido observar como se desarrollan las cosas en el exterior todo este tiempo._

— _¿Todo este tiempo?_

— _Así es._

— _Entonces por qué no buscaste al Sasuke de tu tiempo — exclamo enojado al no entender la lógica de su hermano._

 _Él inevitablemente habría necesitado su apoyo cuando ocurrió lo de Sanosuke._

— _El Sasuke de mi tiempo no posee el sharingan, no pude comunicarme con él — mencionó Itachi con tranquilidad — Necesitaba del sharingan para poder traerte hasta aquí._

 _Sasuke se relajo un poco después de la breve explicación de Itachi._

— _Entonces ya sabes que yo. ._

— _Si — interrumpió el mayor para luego con una sonrisa acercarse — Estoy orgulloso de ti, sacrificaste tu propio poder y comodidad por ese niño._

 _Sasuke sintió la leve caricia de itachi en su cabello —Es mi hijo, no importa nada mas que mantenerlo a salvo._

 _Los ojos del menor enfocaron a su hermano, sin embargo se extrañó de encontrarlo sonriendo, al él tener 20 e Itachi 21 tenían casi la misma estatura._

— _Así que al fin has comprendido mis sentimientos._

 _Sasuke se sorprendió._

 _Él había sacrificado todo por Sanosuke sin detenerse a pensar en nada._

 _Sólo por el bienestar de su hijo._

 _Así como Itachi había hecho con él._

 _Sonrió._

 _¿Quién diría que algún día terminaría amando igual que Itachi Uchiha?_

— _Tus sentimientos me alcanzaron — y por primera vez en mucho tiempo le sonrió, espontánea y cálidamente, como cuando era niño._

 _E Itachi le devolvió la mirada llena de amor que toda su vida había visto —Estoy orgulloso de ti, ya no te preocupes por el hubiera, o por lo que yo pensaría en cada situación, tú eres tú, yo soy yo y no importa lo que decidas hacer o qué camino seguir, te seguiré amando igual._

— _Te amaré por siempre — susurró al momento de ver como Itachi se desvanecía junto con el entorno y tornarse todo negro._

* * *

—¡Hana! — exclamó el rubio al vislumbrar a la rubia sentada a las orillas del lago luego de tanto buscar.

Naruto se extrañó cuando, al posarse al lado de la chica esta continuará viendo su reflejo en el agua, sin inmutarse.

—Perdón por hacer que me buscarás.

El rubio se extrañó aún más al escuchar la confesión de la chica, entonces ella sabía que él la estaba buscando, pero se había sentido tan mal que no quiso aparecer frente a sus ojos.

Naruto frunció el ceño al reconocer el rastro de lágrimas en el rostro de su hija.

Y por un segundo tuvo ganas de matar a la persona que le provocó ese estado a su dulce niña.

—No, no es problema, solo me pregunto que te sucede— con cuidado y sin perturbarla tomó asiento junto a ella.

—Me gusta un chico — murmuro luego de varios segundos en silencio.

Naruto quiso gritar que era muy joven para eso pero observo como ella nuevamente volvía a derramar lágrimas.

—¿Así? Es alguien muy afortunado — comento con una sonrisa, aunque sabía muy bien por donde iba el asunto.

—A él le gusta otra chica y yo no se que hacer para que se fije en mi y no en ella.

Naruto suspiro, los problemas del amor eran algo complicados y más para él, realmente le hubiese gustado que Hinata estuviese ahí.

—Pues verás, las cosas no funcionan como tu crees pequeña, se que realmente amas a ese chico, pero el corazón no es algo que cambie con facilidad — comento con voz suave aunque sentía que la chica lloraba con más intensidad a su lado.

—Quizá solo este confundido — intento aferrarse a esa posibilidad con todas sus fuerzas para que no le doliera tanto.

—El corazón nunca se confunde — explicó — Yo cuando niño creí amar a Sakura pero sólo era para competir contra Sasuke, ella siempre estuvo para él, lloro por él, sufrió por él y a pesar de todo sus sentimientos no cambiaron. Pero si tienes suerte como yo, algún día encontrarás a la persona que ames en verdad y esa persona te amará a ti de igual forma.

Hana levantó levemente la mirada para observar de reojo al rubio —¿Y que debo hacer mientras?

—Pues desearle felicidad a esa persona — comentó con una sonrisa.

—Pero papá — menciono la chica al tratar de levantarse junto con el chico.

—¿Si que pasa? — pregunto con curiosidad, debían ir al almuerzo en casa de los Hyuga, no quería llegar tarde.

—¿Está bien que ames a un familiar?

Naruto le observo sin entender —Supongo que si, anda vamos Hinata nos esta esperando para almorzar.

Hana se sintió arrastrada por su padre, no muy convencida de su respuesta.

* * *

Sentía una suave caricia en su cabello, sentía dolor, pero ya era soportable comparado a como lo experimento con anterioridad.

Quiso abrir los ojos para salir de esa oscuridad, así que con un poco de esfuerzo abrió levemente los párpados esperando que la luz lo cegara por completo.

Pero eso no paso.

Todo seguía igual de negro que antes.

Sintió pánico.

—Cariño.

Le llamo una voz conocida para él al momento que la mano que le proporcionaba cariño se detenía.

—Mamá — le llamo en un susurro tratando de contener los miles de sentimientos que experimentaba su cuerpo — No puedo ver mamá, no puedo ver.

Sakura observo con algo de pena como el chico ni siquiera la buscaba con la mirada, solo estaba allí postrado esa cama.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con brusquedad, sentía que había estado en esa ilusión mucho tiempo, buscó algo desorientado a los demás, pero solo pudo encontrar a la pelinegra descansando en su cama.

Se colocó de pie con rapidez, ¿Qué tanto había pasado esos minutos que estuvo inconsciente?

—Sakura esta con Sanosuke — informo Kyoko algo más recuperada —¿Te encuentras bien?

Sasuke asintió con tranquilidad —¿Mikoto e Itachi?

—Fueron a almorzar con Hinata, Naruto y toda su familia.

—Entiendo — murmuro, era mejor que los niños se alimentarán bien, ellos se encargarían de los dos chicos convalecientes.

Quiso preguntarle a la chica si necesitaba algo pero se detuvo, ella parecía entenderlo bien como para expresarse sin la necesidad de una pregunta.

—Quiero ver a Sanosuke — pidió con su mejor cara ante los pensamientos de Sasuke.

—Podrías lastimarte, tu herida. .

—Tu no dejarás que nada me dañe — interrumpió con una sonrisa — Confío en ti.

Sasuke suspiro derrotado.

Ella ganaba.

Sasuke con cuidado extremo sujeto a la chica con ayuda de su brazo para que no caminará ni se esforzará.

Kyoko realmente pensó que le hacía falta su otro brazo, pero con cuidado y a paso lento lograron encaminarse a la habitación del chico.

Cuidándose siempre de no ser visto por nadie.

* * *

—Cariño intenta calmarte — le pidió Sakura intentando inútilmente que el peligro volviera a recostarse para descansar.

—¡¿Quiero saber que sucede?! — grito al momento que las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas.

Y el dolor nuevamente se intensificaba.

—Tus ojos volverán a la normalidad luego de unos días — informo la chica con el corazón destrozado — Sasuke y Kyoko dicen que. .

—Kyoko — menciono el pelinegro interrumpiendo a la pelirosa.

Sakura sonrió al notar que su hijo se calmaba un poco — Si, ella esta a salvo gracias a ti, logramos rescatarla a tiempo y ya se esta recuperando, le diré que te venga a ver luego — le informó alegremente, quizá un poco de compañía le haría sentirse mejor.

O cuán equivocada estaba.

—¡No quiero ver a esa traidora nuevamente!

Sakura se estremeció levemente ante ese grito, la mirada de Sanosuke reflejaba odio, como la de Sasuke años atrás.

—¡¿Qué haces?! — pregunto exaltada al momento que el chico desprendía todos los cables y sueros adheridos a su cuerpo, lastimándose en el proceso.

Sakura intento detenerlo pero él la empujó con un manotazo.

—¡Me iré de aquí antes de tener que verlos a ambos!

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dejando ver a un pelinegro realmente enojado.

Había escuchado todo tras la puerta y comprendía el por que su hijo lo odiaba, pero no podía tolerar que tratara de esa forma a Sakura, Kyoko y que pusiera en riesgo su vida.

Rápidamente y con toda la fuerza que era capaz de emplear volvió a recostar al chico a la camilla colocándose encima de él.

—¡Sasuke! — exclamo Sakura poniendose de pie rápidamente para ir a ayudarlo.

—¡Aléjate de mi! — gritaba el chico de bajó de él intentando inútilmente liberarse — ¡No te quiero cerca me das asco!

Sasuke observo con preocupación como el chico sangraba por la nariz.

—¡Cállate te estas haciendo daño! — le grito de igual forma con la esperanza de que Sanosuke reaccionará.

—¡Mejor para ti así tu único maldito error dejaría de existir! — escupió con veneno en la voz —¡Eso es lo que soy para ti papá!

—Sanosuke — le llamo la chica pelinegra desde la puerta — Ya te dije que eso no es cierto.

—¡Tu cállate eres una maldita zorra traidora!

Sakura en ese momento término de preparar el anestésico, aunque se preocupaba por que Kyoko estuviese de pie sin dudas su prioridad era el pelinegro.

Rápidamente y tomando con fuerza uno de los brazos del chicos inserto la aguja en la vena y suministro el medicamento.

Minutos después todo quedó en silencio. . .

* * *

N/A: Hola a todos ya volví.

Escribí este cap por el celular por qué me he quedado sin computadora.

Así que posiblemente sea un completo desastre o le falten palabras o se le hayan cambiado.

Perdonen todos los inconvenientes.

Aquí está el pedido.

No se realmente cuando actualizare mi otro fic pero no lo abandonaré.

Decirles con quien queda Hana sería spoilear.

Y se que aman a nuestra pareja pero comenten sobre las otras cosas del capitulo también.

Y cometen :3 la cantidad de comentarios a bajado :( eso me entristece.

Adiosito.


	15. Chapter 15: Pensamientos

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 14: Pensamientos.

— _¿Por qué Sasuke no está aquí?_

 _La pelirosa ceso todo movimiento luego de que la inesperada pregunta llegara a sus oídos. Se giró para observar cara a cara a la pequeña pelinegra que había expresado tal duda. Tal y como ella se lo imaginaba esa niña casi nunca articulaba alguna palabra, pero lo cierto era que su pequeña mente viaja a confines nunca imaginados en busca de las incógnitas que a ella jamás se le ocurrirían._

 _Si, Kyoko era una niña curiosa._

 _Y por alguna extraña razón, Sakura pudo notar en la voz de esta un tono reproche._

 _A la niña no le agradaba que Sasuke estuviese fuera de casa, lejos de su familia._

 _Le sonrió en respuesta._

 _Debía tranquilizar los miedos y fantasmas de esa niña en primer lugar._

— _Él está realizando una misión que le encargo el Hokage — anuncio la pelirosa a medida que retomaba la gran tarea de preparar un almuerzo para ellas — Sasuke ya había estado mucho tiempo inactivo debido a lo que paso, el Hokage fue muy gentil con nosotros, pero debemos realizar misiones para obtener dinero._

 _Kyoko frunció el ceño al entender realmente el trasfondo de las palabras de tan amable chica._

 _Ellos se habían quedado sin dinero y necesitaban conseguir más, porque abonado a sus gastos personales ahora tenían un bebé y una chiquilla a la cual alimentar._

 _Se sintió una completa y molesta carga._

— _Tal vez yo pueda conseguir un poco de dinero — murmuro más ida en sus pensamientos que otra cosa._

— _Por supuesto que no — dictamino la mayor obteniendo la atención de la niña —Aun eres muy pequeña, además dentro de poco iniciaras la academia. Sasuke me ha dicho que eres talentosa en las artes ninja._

 _La pequeña se sonrojo levemente, Sasuke nunca la había halagado públicamente desde que se conocieron._

— _¿Eso dijo? —pregunto levemente avergonzada._

— _Si — contesto con una sonrisa —Siempre me habla acerca de ti cuando estamos solos._

 _Sonrió levemente ante esto, era lindo tener un lugar donde te procuraban y te esperaban._

— _Niaaa niaaa._

 _Ambas chicas observaron con atención al pequeño bebé que se encontraba con ellas en la cocina._

 _Debido a la ausencia de Sasuke a causa de la misión y su larga lista de quehaceres Sakura se las había ingeniado para mantener cerca de ella a los dos pequeños en todo momento. Por lo cual ya era una costumbre el que su pequeño descansara sobre unas mullidas cobijas y múltiples almohadas en el piso._

 _Después de todo no se lastimaba._

— _Creo que no le agrada sentirse ignorado —bromeo la pelirosa con algo de gracia._

 _Kyoko rápidamente se acercó hacia donde estaba el pequeño pelinegro descansando, quien de inmediato detuvo su llanto para apreciar a la recién llegada._

— _Sasuke también habla acerca de ti — informo la niña con una sonrisa cuando le ofrecía uno de sus dedos para que él jugara._

 _Sanosuke lo tomo gustoso comenzando a reír._

— _Creo que está muy acostumbrado a jugar contigo — menciono Sakura al nuevamente disponerse a realizar la comida — Se pondrá triste cuando empieces tus clases y no dejara de llorar._

 _La niña sonrió levemente, ella también se había acostumbrado rápidamente al cariño y las risas del pequeño pelinegro._

—Kyoko.

La voz preocupada de la joven la saco de sus pensamientos.

—Disculpe ¿me decía algo? — su voz sonó peor de lo que hubiese querido en primer lugar.

Luego de haber regresado de la habitación de Sanosuke no pudo evitar que miles de pensamientos abordaran su mente e hicieran mella en ella. A pesar de que sabía muy bien que lo que había dicho el pelinegro no era cierto si había resultado un golpe anímico duro no tan solo para ella sino también para Sasuke quien por igual solo se había dedicado a observar la aldea por la ventana de la habitación en todo ese tiempo.

— Quería saber ¿por qué Sanosuke te dijo esas palabras?

Quiso parecer indiferente ante la pregunta de Sakura pero lo cierto fue que no pudo disimular la sorpresa en su rostro. Sin embargo luego de unos segundos recupero la compostura.

—No le conté que era una Uchiha y me descubrió cuando ese ninja nos atacó — menciono sin animo, realmente quería borrar ese suceso de la mente del chico y de ella misma.

El gesto de repulsión por parte de él todavía le dolía.

— ¿Entonces? — Sakura se moría de verdad por descubrir todo lo que pasaba. Ella no era tonta esos dos chicos ocultaban más de lo que dejaban entrever.

—Sakura — la voz de Sasuke le reprendió duramente desde su sitio al lado de la ventana, él se sentía herido y no quería dar explicaciones ni hablar con nadie, no podía imaginarse como se sentía la chica.

Aunque ella no le hubiese dicho nada, podía sentir como su dolor también lo percibía.

Le dolía.

—Lo siento — se disculpó una apenada pelirosa, no quería parecer indiscreta solo tenía sed de conocimiento.

—No se preocupe — le restó importancia la chica para que Sakura levantara ese ánimo, aunque Sanosuke no la hubiese insultado como a ellos para Sakura sin duda había sido un golpe emocional fuerte ver a su familia cada vez más rota — Sanosuke realmente no siente lo que dijo, lo conozco desde que nació, él solo esta confundido y algo asustado, les aseguro que todo regresara a la normalidad en un par de días.

Ella realmente quería creer que sus palabras eran ciertas.

Que ese chico que había visto minutos atrás no era el verdadero Sanosuke.

Por qué el pelinegro a pesar de todo era una persona dulce y amable.

—Tienes razón — secundo la pelirosa con una sonrisa, lo mejor por ese momento seria darle apoyo y cariño al pelinegro luego se encargarían de aclarar los malos entendidos.

Sasuke observo levemente de reojo como ambas mujeres recuperaban el ánimo y la fortaleza y aunque él también quería sonreír como ellas y darles palabras de aliento por igual simplemente no podía.

Su pecho dolía.

Y tenía el presentimiento de que un futuro iba a doler mucho más.

* * *

—Bienvenido Uzumaki Naruto.

El rubio pego un brinco imperceptible ante el saludo de Hiashi. Debía admitirlo, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso y su estado empeoro cuando al llegar a la mansión Hyuga la mujer de servicio le había indicado que Hiashi junto con Hanabi los esperaban en el comedor, pero que Hinata aún no había hecho acto de presencia en dicho lugar.

Hubiese huido en ese mismo instante de no ser porque Hana lo sujeto muy discretamente de sus ropas, evitando su futuro movimiento.

—Muy buenas tardes — saludo la rubia con una sonrisa cuando con familiaridad se acercaba junto con un asustado Naruto al comedor.

—Uzumaki Hana, eres bienvenida, estás en tu casa — Hanabi sin duda era más cálida y sociable que su padre por lo cual Naruto se relajó un poco ante su saludo.

Hana le respondió con una leve reverencia en respeto, Hanabi era una tía muy consentidora, pero en el futuro se convertiría en la líder del clan por lo cual de igual forma que con su abuelo le debía respeto.

—Tomen asiento.

Ambos rubios obedecieron inmediatamente la orden del mayor, Hana quiso reír al sentir a su padre temblar levemente a su lado pero se contuvo, no podía dejarlo en ridículo en un momento importante como ese. Debía ayudar a que Hiashi viera que Naruto era el candidato idóneo para Hinata.

—Naruto — le llamo sorprendida Hinata quien en ese momento entraba al recinto acompañada de los tres niños. La Hyuga en verdad no esperaba que su novio estuviese ya en el lugar, se sintió mal al ver su enamorado hecho un mano de nervios, tanto que ni siquiera le devolvió el saludo.

—Que lindos niños — informo Hanabi al observar a la pequeña niña pelirosa que su hermana traía consigo, todos vestían kimonos y ropas clásicas de los Hyuga, aunque estos les quedaran un poco grandes.

—Espero no te moleste padre — menciono Hinata al momento que tomaba asiento junto con los chicos —Son hijos de Sasuke Uchiha pero. .

— ¿Uchihas? — pregunto con curiosidad el mayor observando detenidamente al niño pelinegro y la niña pelirosa — Nunca pensé que los Uchiha habitarían nuevamente la aldea, mucho menos tener a un par de ellos en mi mesa.

—Mis padres se encuentran cuidando de mi hermano en el hospital luego del ataque de anoche, espero no causar molestias — informo Itachi realizando una pequeña reverencia en respeto a Hiashi, aunque él no fuera el sucesor de su padre sabía que frente a otro miembro de cualquier clan debía actuar educada y respetuosamente.

—En lo absoluto — contesto el hombre al momento que los sirvientes colocaban el gran festín que habían preparado en la mesa — Solo me sorprende que estén aquí.

—Son hijos de mis compañeros — susurro Naruto avergonzadamente — No podía abandonarlos cuando necesitan mi ayuda.

—¿Sakura se casó con Sasuke? — pregunto Hanabi con sorpresa, ahora entendía por que la niña era pelirosa — Eres un buen amigo Naruto, ¿no es admirable eso padre?

El rubio observo cohibido como su suegro asentía.

—Además son nuestros amigos — comento Yuki relajadamente mientras comenzaba a comer.

— ¿Amigos? — pregunto Hiashi con curiosidad, aunque al ver como el peliazul engullía la comida tenía más que claro que no recibiría una respuesta de su parte. Sus ojos perla se fijaron esta vez en la rubia.

—Por la amistad entre nuestros padres ambos clanes se han relacionado — menciono la chica con una sonrisa — Yo opte por ir a la academia ninja y al ser genin me asignaron en el mismo equipo que Sanosuke Uchiha, el primogénito de Sasuke Uchiha y Tadashi Inozuka, sucesor del clan Inozuka.

—Debe ser genial que todos clanes se mantengan así de unidos en el futuro — comento fascinada Hanabi.

—Lo es — comento Hana con alegría — Yuki si es entrenado dentro de los dominios Hyuga. Vivimos en la mansión Hokage junto con nuestros padres aun así podemos entrar y salir con total libertad de los territorios del clan.

Hiashi asintió con entendimiento. Naruto se convertiría en Hokage y por lo que veía le daría una vida estable a Hinata, además de que si la chica era tan fuerte como su hermano quizá sería bueno que los Hyuga se casaran con otras personas de otros clanes.

— ¿Y los Uchiha? — pregunto Hanabi con curiosidad, los niños eran educados, callados y tranquilos. Tal parecía que era heredado ese comportamiento.

—Los Uchiha somos ninjas leales al servicio del séptimo — comento Itachi con orgullo — En este momento existimos seis Uchihas en total.

—Nunca pensé ver de nuevo a los Uchiha en la aldea — comento Hiashi con una sonrisa, le daba algo de nostalgia ver como todo volvía a resurgir luego de un tiempo — Te pareces a Fugaku Uchiha.

Itachi se sonrojo, la verdad sabía que no se parecía mucho a Fugaku, de hecho se parecía a su tío, pero imagino que nadie quería hablar sobre un traidor, la historia de Itachi realmente solo unos pocos la conocían y no podían molestarse por ello.

Ese era el camino que el héroe Itachi Uchiha había decidido seguir.

—Gracias.

—Y en cuanto a la gestión del Hokage — comento con voz grave llamando la atención de Hinata y Naruto — Me parece una excelente idea que todos los ninjas de los clanes se relacionen entre sí. Veo vientos de una nueva era en el futuro.

Hinata sonrió feliz al tener una aprobación implícita de su padre.

Naruto solo pudo suspirar aliviado, los chicos habían intercedido por él pero al fin había obtenido una aprobación por parte de su suegro.

Nada podía ser mejor.

* * *

 _El hombre le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago que hizo doblegar a su víctima debido a la falta de aire. Sonrió con maldad cuando vio el cuerpo delgado de la pelinegra impactar contra el piso._

 _Quien iba a imaginar que Kyoko Uchiha, una niña de seis años edad fuera capaz de tener en su arsenal de batalla distintos jutsus de naturaleza fuego, una fuerza sobrehumana y el sharingan de tres tomoes en sus ojos, era como se lo esperaban de la hija de la leyenda Uchiha Itachi, por lo cual se la llevarían junto al pequeño niño de un año que mantenía uno de sus compañeros preso en sus brazos._

— _¿Estás seguro de que este mocoso es necesario? No hace nada más que llorar, ni siquiera ha aprendido a hablar y con esta niña es más que suficiente, creo que es mejor matarlo — mencionó al momento que colocaba un kunai en el cuello de Sanosuke._

— _No lo mates, solo córtale la lengua y destroza su garganta si te incomoda_

— _¡No!— grito la niña con sus ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas cuando el kunai le cortó superficialmente la piel del cuello al bebé. Kyoko cerró los ojos con impotencia, su cuerpo le dolía y no había forma de que ella pudiera sacarlos de esa situación, ellos matarían a ese niño, a Sanosuke, la persona que había jurado proteger de todo._

 _Sólo deseaba una cosa, que Sasuke los salvará en ese mismo instante._

 _Y como si alguien la hubiera escuchado un fuerte rugido se escuchó de un momento a otro, ella sólo pudo sentir un manto de chakra cálido que la envolvía y curaba sus golpes y cortadas con amor, cuando alzó la mirada observó una capa ondeante en magnificencia —¡Séptimo! —exclamó sorprendida de ver al rubio ahí sin embargo un ruido sordo llamo su atención, su vista se fijó esta vez en Sasuke quien había recuperado a Sanosuke rápidamente._

 _Sasuke ya teniendo a su hijo en brazos utilizo el tsukuyomi sumergiendo a los captores en un mundo de pesadillas, hasta el colapso mental y posteriormente la muerte._

— _Yo intente cuidarlo — la niña por primera vez desde que los habían secuestrado se dio la libertad de llorar, se sentía débil e inútil, de no haber sido por ambos adultos esos maleantes hubiesen matado al pequeño pelinegro quien se encontraba aterrado llorando en los brazos de su padre._

 _La mano cariñosa de Naruto le acarició los largos cabellos negros._

— _Lo has hecho muy bien, Kyoko —menciono con una sonrisa._

—Quisiera saber que tanto piensas.

Kyoko observo con curiosidad como Sasuke aún se mantenía con la vista fija en la ventana, sin embargo sonrió.

—Tu puedes averiguarlo — comento con gracia porque sabía que Sasuke sería incapaz de volver a hurgar en su mente, el pelinegro respetaba su privacidad — No estés con esa cara.

Sasuke la observo de reojo con curiosidad.

¿Era posible que esa chica fuera capaz de revelar todo lo que había en su interior sin la necesidad de que él se lo dijera?

¿Qué tan bien lo conocía?

Sin duda Kyoko era peor que Itachi.

—Solo estoy viendo el atardecer — comento restándole importancia.

La chica se sorprendió levemente ante el paso del tiempo, había estado toda la tarde ensimismada en sus pensamientos, no había sentido el transcurso de las horas para nada.

Pero aun así no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como Sasuke intentaba escapar del tema.

—Sanosuke no te odia — le respondió la pregunta muda que estaba segura él se había estado haciendo todo el día.

—No estoy tan seguro.

Sonrió, al parecer él si estaba dispuesto a abrirse un poco con ella.

—Oh por favor, es como decir que odias a Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke se giró inmediatamente para quedar frente a frente con ella. La chica había dado en una parte sensible, muy sensible.

—Tu. .

—Lo sé todo, no te juzgo — comento con una sonrisa comprensiva — Yo entiendo y percibo el amor de mi padre, y tu amor Sasuke, es por eso que estoy segura de que Sanosuke tarde o temprano lo percibirá, él no te odia, no te deprimas por eso.

Sasuke sonrió, algo más tranquilo por las palabras de la chica, para el significaba liberarse de un peso enorme el que ella entendiera su pasado y sus motivos, así como el de Itachi.

—Gracias.

Kyoko sonrió al ver que Sasuke recuperaba un poco su ánimo habitual.

—Iré a ver a Sanosuke — informo al momento que con cuidado se ponía de pie — Puedo ir sola — le menciono al momento de ver como él se disponía a levantarse para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Sasuke simplemente suspiro dejándola ir.

A esa niña no la controlaba nadie.

* * *

Sonrió al ver que había aparecido justo en el lugar que había deseado. Si bien su cuerpo aún no se recuperaba ya podía usar chakra con normalidad lo cual era una gran ventaja si se trataba de trasladarse de un lugar a otro sin esfuerzo.

Observo con curiosidad como unos metros más allá se encontraba Naruto junto con Hinata los chicos y Sakura hablando seguro animadamente de lo que había transcurrido durante la comida en la mansión Hyuga, sonrió con alegría de ver al rubio más animado y tranquilo, al parecer todo había salido perfectamente puesto que Naruto literalmente resplandecía de alegría, y Hinata no se quedaba muy atrás.

Se alegró, la familia Uzumaki se merecía lo mejor.

Quiso ir a saludarlos pero primero le daría un vistazo al chico, Sanosuke siempre era su prioridad ante todo y ese momento que no se podía valer por sí mismo lo era aún más.

Ella ayudaría al chico en lo que fuera necesario.

Tomo el pomo de la puerta con su mano derecha para entreabrirla levemente dispuesta a pasar, pero se detuvo cuando encontró a Hana sentada en la cama junto con el pelinegro.

Sonrió, débilmente pero lo hizo.

El chico estaba despierto, puesto que se encontraba sentado como ella, sin embargo a pesar de que como había predicho no la veía realmente el no parecía enfadado ni asqueado por su compañía.

Todo lo contrario, parecía disfrutarla.

Aunque quizá se debía a que eran amigos y compañeros de equipo, ellos tenían un lazo fuerte el cual compartían.

Un lazo que ella jamás tendría con él.

Sacudió levemente su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos tontos de su mente. Por supuesto que no, ella era la encargada de protegerlo, de enseñarle cosas, era como una tutora incondicional.

Como cuando él le había mencionado saber besar ni tener conocimientos sobre el sexo y ella le había dado clases.

Por qué solo habían sido eso, clases.

Él estaba confundido y ella le había aclarado todo.

No había sentimientos de por medio más que el fraternal que los unía como familia.

La pelinegra salió de sus pensamientos cuando observo que el pelinegro se acercaba lentamente a la rubia y Hana no se alejaba en ningún momento.

Su corazón se detuvo y abrió con demasía los ojos cuando vio que el chico unía sus labios con los de su compañera en un toque suave que le pareció duro una eternidad.

De un momento a otro su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse extraño, sentía ganas de vomitar, le dolía el pecho y su piel la encontraba muy fría para su gusto, sentía que el aire no entraba en sus pulmones y no era consciente de la respiración errática que tenía en ese momento.

Ella solo quería irse de ese lugar.

Quería volver al futuro, donde nadie la conocía.

Donde siempre era protegida por el Hokage y el comandante de la policía.

Sintió las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Deseaba estar en el piso de madera que daba al jardín de la mansión Uchiha acostada entre las piernas de Sasuke.

Quería que Sasuke la protegiera y que le arrancara la desagradable sensación que estaba sintiendo.

Simplemente quería desaparecer.

Y así lo hizo. .

.

.

.

Continuará. .

* * *

N/A: Habia aclarado que tardaría en actualizar, siento la demora han sido días movidos.

¿Que les pareció el capitulo?

Awww sigan comentando así me hace feliz.

Por si no puedo actualizar antes de navidad, les deseo felicidad a todos en noche buena.

Y ojala les traigan sus obsequios.

Ustedes pueden regalarme muchos comentarios.

Disculpen las fallas de ortografía, cada vez estoy mas ciega.

Adiosito


	16. Chapter 16: Intentando olvidar

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 15: Intentando olvidar.

—Cariño.

—Mamá.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

Sanosuke percibió el leve tono asustado de la chica.

Suspiro.

Él no quería que su madre se sintiera mal, ella era una de las pocas personas que en verdad lo amaban, no quería hacerla sufrir en ningún momento. Pero tampoco podía aparentar que nada había pasado actuando como normalmente lo hacía, Kyoko y Sasuke lo habían traicionado, ambos, por lo cual no quería relacionarse con ellos.

Después de todo ninguno de ellos lo amaba realmente.

¿Porque él tendría que amarlos a ellos?

No, él no seguiría el juego que su padre estaba jugando junto con la chica.

Aun si en el proceso lastimaba a Sakura, juraba que se alejaría de ellos para siempre.

Como si no existieran.

—Si — respondió luego de unos segundos en silencio.

Aun sin poder ver, pudo "observar" con claridad la amorosa sonrisa de la chica pelirosa.

—Me alegro mucho — el chico sintió la suave mano de Sakura acariciando su rostro, su tacto le calmaba, siempre había sido así, su madre siempre tenía la facultad de consolarlo y reconfortarlo.

Así como también lo hacia la chica pelinegra.

Sanosuke detuvo el movimiento de la mano de Sakura tomándola por la muñeca, para extrañeza de la chica.

— ¿Cuándo crees que mis ojos regresen a la normalidad?

—Oh pues, quizá en un par de semanas — informo la chica pero de inmediato prosiguió — Quizá antes, tu cuerpo se ha adaptado muy bien al tratamiento, no me extraña que para mañana ya te den el alta. Por lo demás no te preocupes nosotros nos encargaremos de cuidarte hasta que te recuperes completamente.

— ¿Nosotros? — pregunto y no pudo evitar que su sangre hirviera ante la posible respuesta.

Sakura lo observo por un momento, estaba claro que su hijo no quería saber nada sobre Sasuke y Kyoko, así que rápidamente cambio de estrategia.

—Mikoto e Itachi te quieren mucho ¿recuerdas? — pregunto tanteando el terreno, no creía que el pelinegro tomara represarías contra sus hermanos, pero estaba tan herido que podía esperar cualquier cosa de él.

Sin embargo él solo pudo sonreír cálidamente en respuesta.

—Sí.

Sakura sonrió por igual.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamo la atención de ambos, Sakura pudo notar como el chico se tensaba inmediatamente, en verdad esperaba que no fuera Sasuke quien entrara en la habitación, no quería que todo se saliera de control nuevamente.

No obstante lo que observaron sus ojos jade fue un largo cabello rubio.

—Hana — saludo sorprendida la pelirosa, Sanosuke inmediatamente suspiro lleno de alivio relajándose por completo.

—Sakura — murmuro ella con vergüenza, pese a eso, sus ojos brillaron con alegría al ver al pelinegro sentado en la cama aparentemente en un buen estado.

— ¿Viniste a ver a Sanosuke? — pregunto la mayor a sabiendas de que ese era el motivo por el cual Hana se encontraba en el lugar, por lo cual podía deducir debido a la hora que el almuerzo en la mansión Hyuga ya había finalizado.

Vio como la rubia asentía con nerviosismo, intercalando la mirada entre el pelinegro y ella en busca de aprobación.

Suspiro, se veía a leguas que Hana amaba al Uchiha.

Lastimosamente y su experiencia lo corroboraba, los Uchiha eran algo lentos para estas cosas del amor, además de que una vez que habían elegido un compañero sus sentimientos no cambiaban.

Y ella tenía sus presentimientos de que Kyoko le llevaba la delantera a la rubia Uzumaki.

Aunque no sabía si eso estaba exactamente permitido entre ellos.

Suspiro.

Sería mejor ir a ver cómo le había ido a Naruto en la reunión con Hiashi.

—Quédate con él — le permitió la chica luego de un momento — Iré a ver a Itachi y Mikoto.

—Oh si claro —exclamo la chica feliz tomando el lugar que Sakura tenía antes al lado del pelinegro con una sonrisa — Todo ha salido muy bien — informo antes de que la pelirosa saliera de la habitación.

Sakura le dedico una sonrisa antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

— ¿De qué hablan?

La pregunta del chico la hizo sobresaltarse ligeramente, no era anormal el que Sanosuke iniciara una conversación con ella, pero si era extraño que lo hiciera luego de que la beso.

Del beso.

El beso que él no recordaba.

El beso que le había dado a la pelinegra, no a ella.

Hana sacudió la cabeza levemente, Sanosuke Uchiha era su amigo, eso nunca iba a cambiar, por lo cual debía hacer como si eso no hubiese pasado.

—Hiashi invito a Naruto a una reunión en la casa principal junto a todos nosotros — informo la chica con una sonrisa.

—Entiendo, así que tu abuelo quería darle la "bienvenida" — la voz del chico salió en un suspiro cansado, ¿Quién no querría a Naruto Uzumaki como yerno? Ni siquiera Hiashi desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.

Además Naruto amaba a Hinata.

—Si — concordó ella en un susurro, sin embargo no podía despegar su vista de él — ¿No puedes ver?

El chico apretó levemente las sabanas con frustración — No.

—Estoy segura de que pronto estarás bien — animo ella al momento de colocar sus manos sobre las de chico en apoyo.

— _Se acerca_ — pensó alarmado al sentir el chakra de Kyoko del otro lado de la puerta, ¿Cómo hacia la chica para ser tan endemoniadamente rápida y sigilosa? Él le daría una lección para que aprendiera a no jugar con su persona — Hana — murmuro llamando la atención de la chica.

— ¿Si? —pregunto ella en un susurro en cuanto vio como el chico se le acercaba lentamente.

Como la vez anterior.

No podía ser dos veces una equivocación ¿cierto?

—Bésame — escucho el pedido del pelinegro poco antes de que sus labios se juntaran suavemente en un beso lento, acompasado y lleno de cariño.

El chico rio para sus adentros, no podía ver pero si podía sentir la presencia de la chica con total claridad, ella los estaba observando. Y aunque le dio grato gusto por darle su merecido algo en su interior dolió, por que no era lo mismo, porque los labios de Hana no sabían igual que los de ella.

Y eso inevitablemente lo irrito.

* * *

—Naruto — saludo la pelirosa con una sonrisa al llegar donde estaban los demás en la sala de estar.

—Hyuga Naruto para la próxima — alardeo el rubio con una sonrisa altanera sin embargo recibió un golpe de la chica.

—Veo que te fue bien — murmuro ella haciéndose la enojada aunque la verdad estaba feliz por Naruto, el rubio y Hinata se merecían toda la felicidad del mundo.

—Hiashi quedo complacido con la labor de Naruto como séptimo hokage en el futuro — comunico Itachi con una sonrisa.

Sakura le observo con curiosidad.

—¿Así que ustedes salvaron a Naruto? — pregunto ella con resignación, ella pensaba que Naruto sería capaz de valerse por sí solo pero se equivocó — Es tan típico de ti Naruto.

El rubio solo le sonrió con nerviosismo.

— ¿Papi? — pregunto la pequeña pelirosa llamando la atención de todos.

Sakura observo como su hija tenía en su pequeña manito una bolsa con un contenedor que desconocía por completo.

—Oh si, Sasuke está en la habitación junto con Kyoko — informo la pelirosa con una sonrisa — Vamos a ese lugar para charlar mejor.

—Kyoko — susurro de manera enamorada el peliazul — Yo te acompaño tía Sakura.

Itachi quiso golpear a Yuki nuevamente por su actitud sin embargo la figura de una pelinegra parada frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano le llamo la atención.

La pelinegra era Kyoko claro esta y aunque nadie ni siquiera notaba su presencia él sí pudo percibir que algo no estaba bien con la chica. Iba a llamarla para que se acercara a donde estaba el resto pero la chica desaprecio en una nube de humo sin dejar rastro. Frunció el ceño, eso no estaba bien, algo le pasaba a la pelinegra y era su misión averiguar el que.

Después de todo también era parte de su familia.

—Adelántense — murmuro el niño pelinegro con una sonrisa — Olvide hacer algo, más tarde los veo.

—Itachi — le llamo Sakura con curiosidad sin embargo el niño desapareció sin darle tiempo para más.

Itachi Uchiha sin duda era extraño.

—Naruto, aun no me has contado sobre la chica — recordó Hinata suavemente llamando la atención del rubio.

—Oh lo olvide, lo siento Hinata — se disculpó el rubio con una sonrisa, sin embargo si era de vital importancia que Hinata conociera la verdad detrás de los Uchiha, como su futura esposa no podían tener secretos, además asi se le facilitarían las cosas en el futuro — Yuki acompaña a Sakura, Hinata y yo regresaremos en un momento.

El chico asintió levemente al momento que junto a Mikoto y Sakura se dirigían a la habitación de la chica y Naruto y Hinata caminaban hacia el pequeño cafetín del hospital para charlar cómodamente.

* * *

—Sanosuke — susurro ella luego de separarse del chico a causa del beso.

Sin embargo los ojos celestes de la chica observaron impresionados como el pelinegro volvía a recostarse aparentemente de mal humor en la cama sin emitir una palabra para ella.

La rubia intento acariciarlo levemente con su mano derecha pero cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de tocarlo el chico la aparto de un manotazo.

—No mal entiendas las cosas — murmuro él con voz fría dándole la espalda — No siento nada por ti.

La rubia abrió los ojos dolida por la confesión del chico, ella no era importante para Sanosuke, solo era una compañera nada más, una persona a la que no le importaba lastimar para conseguir lo que quería.

La verdadera pregunta era ¿Qué era lo que deseaba el pelinegro?

— ¿Lo hiciste por ella? — pregunto ella seriamente en voz baja tratando por todos los medios contener sus ganas de llorar, ese chico había jugado con ella dos veces, su dignidad estaba hecha pedazos solo por ese chico.

Sin embargo se sobresaltó cuando él volvió a incorporarse y fijo su mirada hacia donde percibía la voz de ella.

Una mirada llena de odio.

Llena de ira.

— ¡No vuelvas a mencionarla nunca más! — grito importándole poco si llamaba la atención de los demás — ¡Yo no siento nada por ella! ¡Me causa entera repulsión!

Hana tembló ligeramente ante los gritos de él y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a fluir libremente por sus mejillas.

No ese definitivamente no era Sanosuke.

Ese no era su Sanosuke.

Y no supo con exactitud que le dolió mas.

Si el cambio de actitud del chico hacia ella.

O que ni él mismo se creyera que no sentía nada por la pelinegra.

Sanosuke la amaba.

Y aparentemente, ella era la única que lo sabía.

* * *

Corrió, salto y siguió corriendo como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que huía de esa manera, no sabía exactamente que huía pero lo hacía, no quería que el dolor la envolviera nuevamente como con anterioridad, quería estar lejos, lejos de todo, quería estar en un lugar seguro donde ningún sentimiento negativo la alcanzara nunca.

No supo con exactitud cuánto había corrido pero un punzante dolor en su abdomen la hizo resbalar de la rama donde se encontraba y caer en el frio suelo. Justo en ese momento se percató de que estaba fuera de los límites de la aldea, en el bosque.

Aunque poco le importaba, ella solo quería que dejara de doler. Quería que alguien la sujetara entre brazos fuertes y la rodeara con ellos para nunca mas dejarla ir. Coloco ambas manos donde sentía la incomodidad y el profundo dolor. Ni siquiera bajo la mirada al percatar que sus manos se encontraban cubiertas de un líquido espeso, caliente y viscoso.

No le importaba si se desangraba y moría. Quería morir en ese mismo lugar de hecho. Se permitió llorar abiertamente como hacía muchos años no se lo permitía, lloro como aquella niña de cuatro años cuando se encontraba vagando sola por el mundo. Y por un momento se imaginó su vida si no hubiera conocido a Sasuke, hubiese corta de seguro pero no hubiese sentido el dolor que justo en ese momento sentía.

Sintió las nubes rugir en ese momento y el cielo oscurecerse, caería pronto una tormenta, no había nada más perfecto en ese momento que eso, las gotas de la lluvia disfrazarían las miles de lágrimas que ella estaba derramando y no se vería tan patética y destruida. Observo al cielo con pena.

Si tan solo existiera una persona en ese lugar que la quisiera ella ya no estaría sufriendo, así que sin temor de que alguien la escuchara exclamo con las pocas fuerzas que aún conservaba debido a la sangrante herida — ¡Papá quiero irme contigo!

* * *

—¡Papi! — exclamo la pequeña al entrar corriendo a la habitación y aferrarse como era su costumbre a las piernas de Sasuke.

—Hola — saludo el pelinegro con una sonrisa, Mikoto siempre tenía la rara habilidad de hacer que su ánimo mejorara considerablemente — Me han contado que has ido a una fiesta sin mí — se hizo el ofendido para seguirle el juego a la pequeña pelirosa quien le extendió la bolsa que tenía en la mano con una sonrisa.

—Para papi — informo a la espera de que el pelinegro tomara su presente.

Sasuke observo impresionado la bolsa para luego con delicadeza tomarla de la mano de la pequeña niña. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al abrir la bolsa y encontrar una generosa cantidad de bolas de arroz con un extraño aderezo que consistía de tomates.

— ¿Son para mí? — pregunto el mayor aun sorprendido al momento que sentía su estómago rugir de hambre, había olvidado ingerir comida en todo el día por todo lo que había sucedido y eso sin duda le estaba pasando factura — ¿Tu ya comiste?

Sasuke simplemente observo como la niña asentía enérgicamente feliz de que a su padre le hubiera encantado el pequeño presente.

—Oh y a mí me dejas morir de hambre — la voz apenada de Sakura se escuchó proveniente de la puerta donde está se encontraba con Yuki.

— ¿Mikoto no le has traído a Sakura? — pregunto el pelinegro más en tono de resignación que de reproche, aunque solo habían convivido unos días con los chicos ya tenía bien marcada la personalidad de cada uno.

Los ojos de su hija indudablemente era él.

La pequeña pelirosa hizo un puchero al momento que sus ojos negros se llenaban de lágrimas al sentirse regañada por su padre. Así que no pudiendo más con tal rechazo se soltó a llorar ocasionando que millones de lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

—¡Solo a papi! — exclamo aferrándose con su vida al cuerpo de Sasuke al momento que los presentes en la habitación entraban en pánico debido al escándalo que estaba haciendo la niña.

—Ya, ya Mikoto no lo he dicho de verdad — trato de consolar la pelirosa al momento que se acercaba hacia donde los otros dos estaban pero la niña no disminuía su llanto.

—Ya Mikoto no llores — trato de consolar Sasuke al momento que la tomaba en brazos y la sentaba en sus piernas — No estoy enojado contigo — menciono cuando su mano intentaba acariciarle los cabellos rosas.

La niña detuvo su llanto intentando controlar su agitada respiración, observo a Sasuke con sus grandes y expresivos ojos negros los cuales se encontraban cristalizados por las lágrimas — ¿Papi querer?

Y Sasuke no pudo evitar el nudo en su garganta al escuchar la duda que mantenía su pequeña e indefensa hija de tan solo tres años — Por supuesto que te amo princesa.

Sakura observo todo con resignación, esa niña había logrado en un margen de cuatro días lo que ella aun no lograba en veinte años de vida.

Que Sasuke le dijera te amo, abierta y espontáneamente.

Sin duda Mikoto era su más grande rival.

—Que problemático — murmuro el peliazul con fastidio, algo aturdido con los llantos de la niña, fijo su vista en toda la habitación intentando buscar a la hermosa pelinegra pero no la encontró —¿Dónde está Kyoko?

Sakura observo la habitación con interés, había pasado por alto la presencia de la chica debido a lo de la pequeña Mikoto así que observo a Sasuke con confusión.

—Dijo que estaría con Sanosuke — informo al momento que mordía una bola de arroz y le hacía señas a Sakura para que tomara otra, la pelirosa debía estar bien alimentada y con energía para cualquier eventualidad, lo que menos deseaba es que ella enfermara en ese momento.

—Kyoko no está con Sanosuke — menciono la pelirosa con voz seria ocasionando que Sasuke dejara de comer — Hana esta con él, además considerando que no quiere verlos no creo que no haya gritado ya.

—¿Entonces dónde está? — pregunto el pelinegro con preocupación, ¿Dónde se había metido la pelinegra si no estaba con su primogénito? — ¿Dónde está Itachi? — pregunto de nueva cuenta al reponer en que su hijo menor no estaba con Sakura en se momento.

—Él dijo que tenía cosas que hacer — susurro ella con preocupación al momento que abría los ojos, Kyoko no estaba, Itachi tampoco, por lo cual Itachi sabía dónde estaba Kyoko y por consiguiente él estaba con ella.

—Saben deberían de colocarles rastreadores para que no se les pierdan —murmuro el Uzumaki con voz cansada, sin embargo fue olímpicamente ignorado.

—Iré a buscarlos — informo el mayor al momento que le entregaba la niña a Sakura — Tu descansa aquí y come un poco, regresare en un momento.

Sakura se sonrojo al ver como Sasuke le dedicaba una leve sonrisa para luego desaparecer.

* * *

—Demonios — murmuro Itachi al sentir la primera gota de lluvia que no tardó en ser seguida por muchas más — En momentos así deseo tener el Byakugan.

El niño llevaba mucho tiempo saltando de rama en rama, sabía que la pelinegra no se encontraba cerca de la aldea, puesto que a excepción de los territorios Uchiha ella no poseía ningún vínculo con nada que se encontrara dentro de esta. Así que después de buscar en los dominios de su familia había decido que lo mejor era buscarla por los alrededores de la aldea, en el bosque. Aunque ciertamente estaba preocupado se suponía que ella tenía una herida de gravedad en su abdomen, no podía estar de pie, muchos menos deambulando bajo la lluvia.

Así que con toda la velocidad que su cuerpo era capaz de emplear se adentró aún más en el bosque con la esperanza de encontrar a la pelinegra prontamente sana y salva.

Escucho el graznido de un cuervo.

Observo a la magnífica ave revolotear a su alrededor para luego emprender vuelo hacia un sitio que él desconocía.

Pero su instinto se lo decía. En ese lugar estaba Kyoko.

* * *

—Hinata — le llamo Naruto seriamente luego de que su tazón de ramen llegara a la mesa — Lo que te voy a contar, es algo que solo lo sabemos cuatro personas.

La Hyuga dejo de observar su pequeña porción de pastel para observar al rubio con curiosidad, Naruto había intentado posponer esa charla lo más que podía pero no podía seguir negándole la verdad a Hinata, no sin en un futuro estaban juntos, no si quería que todo cambiara en el futuro.

—Te escucho, Naruto — con suavidad la chica coloco sus manos sobre las de él en un gesto comprensivo. Ella siempre estaría a su lado no importando que sucediera.

Naruto suspiro intentando encontrar las fuerzas necesarios para comenzar tal revelación — ¿Recuerdas al hermano de Sasuke, Itachi?

Al Naruto mencionar ese nombre los ojos perla se abrieron con miedo, por supuesto que lo recordaba, era un criminal clase S, que se unió a Akatsuki y masacro a todos los Uchiha.

Ella misma había formado parte del escuadrón que fue en busca de Sasuke cuando tuvo su batalla con el mayor.

—Sí.

—Bueno la historia de él, no es como tú crees — menciono Naruto llenando por completo a la chica de curiosidad — Itachi fue el prodigio de los Uchiha, un chico que desde corta edad lo vanagloriaban como genio y como tal debía exigir ciertas exigencias. La historia comienza la noche en que Kurama ataco la aldea, luego del incidente el consejo dictamino que los Uchiha al poseer el sharingan eran los culpables y los exiliaron a los límites de la aldea.

—Donde está el condominio Uchiha — susurro ella con entendimiento.

Naruto asintió — Con el paso de los años los ancianos menospreciaban más y más a los Uchiha y estos por supuesto estaban descontentos con tal injusticia, ellos no habían hecho nada, al no ser escuchadas sus opiniones y quejas llegaron a una única solución desesperada, derrocar al consejo y al Hokage en un golpe de estado.

— ¿Pero cómo podrían? — pregunto la chica espantada y exaltada.

—Ellos tenían a un ninja que los unía con la aldea y se comunicaba con el Hokage, sin embargo no contaban con que ese ninja no tenía los mismos ideales que ellos. Itachi era un ninja pacifico que odiaba y evitaba por cualquier medio un enfrentamiento, él sabía que si se daba un golpe de estado las demás aldeas atacarían. Se realizaría una guerra. Él mantuvo alejado a Sasuke de todo, el ignoraba todo lo relacionado con ese percance, y cuando ya no tuvo otra opción Danzou le ordeno aniquilar a los Uchiha.

—No puede ser — exclamo ella con tristeza, ¿Itachi en verdad hizo todo eso?

—No tuvo más opción, era eso o que Sasuke se enterara de todo y matarlo a él también — susurro el chico con pesar, él no hubiese podido manejar todo como Itachi — Al menos al matar a los Uchiha Sasuke estaría a salvo, así que le pidió al tercero que cuidara de él y abandono la aldea con la misión de infiltrarse en los Akatsuki.

—Pero él regreso luego — recordó la chica con tristeza, no ese relato no podía ser cierto.

—Si luego de la muerte del viejo — recordó Naruto y fue como si el mundo se viniera abajo para ella — Era para recordarle a Danzou que estaba vivo y que no podía dañar a su hermano. Itachi tenía prohibido decirle a Sasuke la verdad, él solo quería que su hermano lo matara y regresara como el héroe que mato al traidor Itachi. Pero luego de su batalla Óbito le conto la verdad.

—Por eso mato a Danzou — comento ella con furia — Aunque se merecía mucho más.

Naruto se sorprendió ante las palabras de ella — No, la venganza nunca es la salida, yo comprendo el dolor de Itachi y el de Sasuke, por eso cuando sea Hokage quiero que los Uchiha sean respetados, que sean tratados como otros camaradas, ellos son parte de la aldea y personas importantes para mí, en ellos está el futuro, Sanosuke, Itachi, Mikoto y Kyoko no tienen la ambición de poder que tenían sus antepasados y estoy seguro de que Sasuke los guiara por el camino correcto. Él por fin entiende la voluntad de Itachi y protegerá a la aldea a pesar de que esta tenga su parte oscura e inconciencias.

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa al ver a su novio tan decidido, Naruto sin duda sería un excelente Hokage.

—Yo te apoyare siempre Naruto.

* * *

 _Un alarido placentero de escucho por toda la habitación._

— _Ya debes estar satisfecho — murmuro la chica cansada, no podía evitarlo por ahora no poseía la misma cantidad de energía que siempre._

— _Por ahora — murmuro él en respuesta al momento de depositar un suave beso en sus labios._

 _Ella sonrió, como le encantaba que él la besara._

 _Su cuerpo tembló inconscientemente._

— _¿Qué ocurre? ¿estás bien? — pregunto preocupado al ver el acto de ella._

— _Sí, solo tengo frio — murmuro ella al momento que intentaba aferrarse más a las sabanas y que estas le proporcionaran calor._

— _Yo les daré calor — murmuro él al momento que con toda la delicadeza del mundo la atrapaba en un abrazo que les proporcionaba calor a ambos cuerpos._

 _Después de todo el clima afuera era espantoso. Típico del invierno._

— _Ten cuidado con él bebe — le recordó ella al momento que se aferraba al pecho de él._

— _Siempre tengo cuidado con él — le recordó con un tono de autosuficiencia._

— _No cuando te antojas de sexo desenfrenado — reprocho ella de mala gana, sin embargo no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar._

— _Nuestro pequeño es muy fuerte — le tranquilizo él con una sonrisa al momento que una de sus manos acariciaba el vientre ella con ternura._

— _Solo cállate y vamos a dormir Sanosuke — murmuro ella con voz distorsionada._

— _Te amo, Kyoko._

 _Kyoko._

 _Kyoko._

—¡Kyoko! — grito por vigésima vez el niño siendo empapado por la torrencial tormenta que estaba cayendo en esos momentos, el chico observo con algo de alegría como la chica abría levemente los ojos — Kyoko ¿estás bien?

—Tengo frio — murmuro ella en un hilito de voz.

—No te preocupes te sacare de aquí — informo el niño con toda la seguridad de mundo.

— ¡Itachi, Kyoko! — el niño observo impresionado como Sasuke se acercaba hasta ellos con preocupación. Ver al niño completamente empapado y con su ropa llena de sangre lo traumo más de lo que hubiera querido y la chica no estaba en mejores condiciones estaba tirada en el piso igual de empapada y cubierta de lodo y sangre, sangre que no dejaba de fluir de su herida nuevamente abierta.

— ¡Sasuke hay que llevarla al hospital! — le grito el niño para que el mayor reaccionara, no creía que la parte de arriba de su kimono sirviera de mucho para detener la hemorragia de la chica un poco más.

Sasuke asintió — No se preocupen, los pondré a salvo a ambos. Solo no dejes que se duerma — le informo al menor.

Itachi asintió con decisión al momento que se veía envuelto en el Susanoo.

* * *

Sakura observo con preocupación la lluvia torrencial que se desataba en el exterior, Sasuke ya se había retrasado mucho con Itachi y Kyoko. La pelirosa observo con curiosidad la impasible habitación en la que se encontraba, Mikoto y Sanosuke se encontraban plácidamente dormidos. Y las bolas de arroz ya se habían enfriado.

—Kyoko.

El susurro llamo su atención así que con curiosidad se acercó hacia la cama donde estaba reposando su hijo mayor, él se encontraba profundamente dormido así que quizá era su imaginación, sin embargo cuando estaba por alejarse un quejido se escuchó por parte de él.

— ¿Sanosuke? — le llamo con preocupación, no creía que el chico tuviese dolor, de seguro se trataba de una simple pesadilla.

—Kyoko, no te vayas — susurro el chico aferrándose como podía a la almohada ante la atónita mirada de Sakura — Te amo.

.

.

.

Continuará. .

* * *

N/A: Bien he actualizado a decir verdad por que me moria por llegar a esta parte.

Aunque me deprime saber que solo tres personas comentaron, asi que como la media de comentarios por capitulo es de 13, todos los que no han comentado deben comentar los dos capitulos que he publicado.

De verdad me entristece por que me esfuerzo para verlos felices pero al parecer ustedes se olvidaron de mi.

Asi que hasta que no aparezcan todos no publicare, ademas de que quiero disfrutar de las fiestas.

Ahora si, feliz navidad xD.

Comenten (lo digo de verdad)

Adiosito.


	17. Chapter 17: Reconciliación

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 16: Reconciliación.

—Sakura.

La nombrada inmediatamente giro hacia donde provenía el llamado encontrándose con su hijo menor en la puerta de la tranquila y silenciosa habitación. De manera apresurada Sakura se dispuso a salir del recinto, Mikoto aún se encontraba dormida al igual que Sanosuke, aunque este no hubiese dejado de susurrar el nombre de Kyoko en ningún momento.

Luego hablaría con Sasuke sobre eso, por ahora su misión y principal objetivo era corroborar que los dos chicos estuviesen bien, no obstante al ver al pequeño completamente empapado y lleno de sangre en el pasillo del hospital, su mente tuvo bien en claro que no estaban precisamente bien.

De hecho la cantidad de sangre en las ropas de Itachi era alarmante.

—Dime que esa sangre no es tuya — pronuncio en un hilo de voz al sentir que su alma abandonaba a su cuerpo, Itachi no se veía herido pero le urgía saber el origen de dicho líquido en el cuerpo de él.

Suspiro llena de alivio al ver al niño negar con la cabeza.

—La herida de Kyoko se abrió — comento de manera apresurada y preocupada, Sasuke y él habían logrado llevar con éxito a la chica hasta el hospital, pero la pelinegra se encontraba muy pálida, además que sufría de alta temperatura, probablemente debido a la lluvia, y por alguna extraña razón que Itachi aun desconocía, nombraba siempre a su hermano entre suspiros.

Sakura abrió los ojos preocupada al momento que comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la sala de operaciones, donde intuía, Sasuke había colocado a la chica.

—Necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes — la orden de Sakura fue certera y estricta, no dando opciones a argumentos inválidos o historias inventadas.

—Te juro que esta vez estoy más confundido que tú — murmuro el niño de mal humor al saber que era el blanco de su madre nuevamente. Si Itachi estaba consciente de que muchas veces con anterioridad él había detectado cosas que las demás personas a su alrededor no, pero justo en ese momento no tenía las respuestas que Sakura exigía.

Él solo sabía que su hermano estaba involucrado de alguna manera y que el lazo que tenían ambos era más fuerte de lo que todos pensaban.

Y honestamente él no sabía si eso era bueno.

Sakura suspiro rendida al comprobar que Itachi en esta ocasión no mentía, el chiquillo tenía clara de completo desconcierto y estupefacción ante lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Al igual que ella.

Solo quería saber qué era eso que a la chica la había hecho huir de esa manera del hospital al punto de provocar que su herida se abriera y esta no le importara en lo más mínimo.

Sinceramente y esperaba que no fuera el caso, eso parecía más bien un suicidio.

Abrió la puerta de manera estridente para darse paso a la habitación previamente preparada. Dejando a su hijo atrás en el pasillo. Los ojos jades observaron a Shizune con atención, la pelinegra había atendido a la chica herida previamente colocándole sueros y sangre para compensar el drenaje de esta sustancia en su cuerpo.

Le sonrió agradecida.

—Supuse que estarías con el chico por eso preferí atenderla rápidamente — informo con una sonrisa al momento que le aplicaba ninjutsu medico a la pelinegra en su abdomen — No entiendo cómo se abrió nuevamente, ¿Qué estuvo haciendo para acabar así?

Sakura reviso el monitor que registraba los valores de Kyoko en la pantalla, bien, al menos ella parecía estar estable y todo estaba en orden — Es un misterio — murmuro al momento que intentaba cubrirla con sabanas en las demás zonas de su cuerpo — ¿Puedes ponerme al tanto de todo?

—Lo que más me preocupa es su herida, aunque ya estoy trabajando en eso, su cuerpo se encuentra con una muy baja temperatura debido a que se encontraba bajo la lluvia, sin embargo también posee fiebre, está delirando debido a esta y posiblemente se deba a que está expuesta a alguna bacteria o microorganismo — le explico detalladamente los puntos más resaltantes de su actual paciente.

Sakura asintió con comprensión ante todo lo que la mujer le había dicho, justo en ese momento coloco su mano en la mejilla de ella, se dio cuenta de que su piel estaba completamente helada y mojada, contrarrestando con la fiebre que tenía en su interior.

Tal como había descrito Shizune.

—¿Has visto a Sasuke? — pregunto con preocupación, Itachi la había ido a buscar a la habitación de Sanosuke pero en todo el camino hasta la sala de operaciones no había visto al pelinegro ni una sola vez.

—Se encontraba muy preocupado cuando la dejo conmigo, llegaron completamente empapados y exaltados — comento con suavidad.

—Ya veo — respondió Sakura completamente ida, lo más probable es que el pelinegro se encontrara en la habitación de Sanosuke.

Aunque no sabía si eso era buena idea, el chico podía volver a insultar a Sasuke y estarían sus hermanos para presenciarlo todo.

No lo deseaba.

—Colócale antibióticos no queremos que se infecte con ninguna bacteria — ordeno la pelinegra con seriedad.

Sakura en ese momento reparo en que abonado a su estado empapado ella estaba cubierta de lodo, lo cual suponía un gran foco de bacterias.

Suspiro, Kyoko le debería una buena explicación cuando despertara.

—Sanosuke.

Detuvo todo movimiento al escuchar ese suspiro salir de los labios de la inconsciente chica, Sakura en ese momento se olvidó por completo del antibiótico de Kyoko. Su corazón se oprimió con algo de miedo, aunque no sabía muy bien porque era justamente esa sensación la que recorría su cuerpo.

Sanosuke no solo soñaba con Kyoko, ella también lo llamaba de la misma manera.

—Ha estado haciendo eso desde que ingreso — comento Shizune despreocupadamente al ver la cara de espanto que tenía su colega — Puede deberse a la fiebre.

—Si — concordó con voz temblorosa, quizá un delirio sería la mejor explicación en todo ese embrollo.

Pero su corazón le gritaba otra cosa.

Su instinto jamás fallaba.

 _Los sentimientos no cambiaban tan fácilmente._

—Sakura — le llamo con severidad al verla parada aun con el medicamente sin preparar en las manos — Muévete, solo logre desinfectar la zona que me interesaba curar pero debemos limpiarla por completo, también debemos suministrarle la medicina.

La chica sacudió con su cabeza levemente, no era momento de tener esas dudas rondando por su mente, ella debía poner a salvo a la pelinegra a como diera lugar.

Ella era su prioridad.

Ya luego se encargaría de lo demás.

* * *

—Deberíamos ir al departamento de Sakura, pescaras un resfriado — comento el pelinegro con voz seria al momento de ver al pequeño tomar asiento junto a él.

—Ambos estamos en igualdad de condiciones — le susurro divertido al ver que su futuro padre también escurría agua por su ropa.

—Ha sido algo contrarreloj, pero lo has hecho muy bien — felicito el mayor con una sonrisa — No la hubiese encontrado de no ser por ti.

Itachi se sonrojo levemente, Sasuke en ese tiempo tendía a halagarlo por todo y no era que su padre no lo hiciera en el futuro, solo que no lo hacía por cada cosa que realizaba, para su padre era normal aquello que para el joven chico era extraordinario.

—Gracias — murmuro algo cohibido — Sabia que algo estaba mal por eso fui tras ella luego de que desapareció.

—En primer lugar quisiera saber por qué lo hizo — murmuro Sasuke "desinteresadamente".

Itachi suspiro al darse cuenta que Sasuke pensaba de igual manera que Sakura — No lo sé — respondió con sinceridad ante la mirada interrogativa del mayor.

Sasuke suspiro, al parecer Itachi no sabía nada en esa ocasión.

Ya luego él lo averiguaría.

— ¿Encontraron a Kyoko? — pregunto Yuki acercándose a ambos Uchiha junto con Naruto y Hinata.

—Si — respondió el pequeño con cansancio.

—Sasuke, como es que Kyoko escapo y tú no dijiste nada — refunfuño Naruto completamente frustrado con su amigo, él hubiese podido ayudarlo.

—Fue algo rápido Naruto.

El rubio hizo un puchero ante la respuesta de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Y están bien todos? — pregunto la chica con preocupación, los dos pelinegros tenían sus ropas empapadas y cubiertas de lodo y sangre.

—Sakura está atendiendo a Kyoko — comento Itachi con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, sin embargo algo llamo su atención.

Hana no estaba con ellos.

Hana había sido la última persona en entrar a la habitación de su hermano antes de ver como Kyoko desaparecía misteriosamente. Por lo cual Hana tenía algo que ver al respecto.

Un triángulo amoroso quizá. Él debía urgentemente hablar con Sanosuke.

—Pienso que mejor se cambian — añadió Naruto con una sonrisa al ver como ambos chicos temblaban imperceptiblemente del frio.

—Sasuke ve tu primero — comento Itachi con seriedad.

—Pero tú eres el niño — aclaro el mayor con sinceridad, no quería que Itachi enfermara.

El pequeño negó con la cabeza — Mikoto preguntara por ti, por lo que pude observar cuando fui por Sakura, ella está dormida en estos momentos, así que aprovecha.

Sasuke comprendió el plan de su hijo, sin embargo existía la posibilidad de que la niña despertara y ni él ni Sakura estarían.

—Yo puedo cuidar de ella — comento Hinata al ver la preocupación en la cara de Sasuke.

—Tienes razón, vayamos por ella y luego ve a mi departamento mientras yo busco a Hana —ideo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Itachi frunció el ceño — ¿Hana tampoco está?

Yuki le observo con preocupación antes de responder — No.

Itachi observo todo con preocupación, sin duda algo de gravedad había pasado.

—Entonces tomare una ducha, luego pasare por Mikoto a tu departamento y regresare aquí— trato de analizar el pelinegro sin embargo observo con preocupación al empapado niño.

Pero Itachi no parecía tomarle importancia a eso —No te preocupes por mí, estaré con mi hermano — informo al momento que se ponía de pie dispuesto a ir a la dichosa habitación con Hinata siguiéndolo para buscar a la pequeña pelirosa.

—Entonces yo iré por Hana — alego el rubio observando con una sonrisa al pequeño Uzumaki— Tu no desaparezcas en mi ausencia, Yuki.

El chico sonrió nerviosamente al observar cómo tanto Naruto como Sasuke desaparecían del lugar.

Sin duda para ellos tener hijos no era fácil.

* * *

— _Esto es muy relajante — murmuro extasiada de estar en esa situación. Para ella no había nada mejor que un relajante baño caliente en una tina._

— _Lo dices porque has estado algo tensa —murmuro una voz a sus espaldas ocasionando que un escalofrió recorriera todo su cuerpo al sentir el aliento cálido de él en su oreja —No me gusta que estés tensa._

 _La chica cerro fuertemente los ojos al sentir las grandes manos de él acariciarle suavemente los hombros y brazos._

 _Pensándolo bien, no había sido una buena idea estar en una tina con agua caliente al lado del chico, sobre todo cuando ella estaba sentada entre sus piernas y recostada en su pecho, podía sentir con claridad todos y cada uno de los músculos del pelinegro._

— _¿Podemos no tener sexo. .por hoy?— pregunto dejando escapar un leve quejido cuando sintió que sus senos eran apretados y masajeados._

— _¿Por qué? ¿Estas cansada? — respondió con otra pregunta al momento que sonreía levemente a espaldas de ella._

— _Es solo que casi todos los días lo hacemos — murmuro ella avergonzada por admitir eso — Tenemos que ser gentiles con nuestro pequeño._

 _Suspiro con alivio al sentir el movimiento en sus grandes e hinchados senos detenerse, en su lugar las manos viajaron a su gran y abultado vientre. Sonrió deleitada de sentir las caricias en esa zona._

— _Ya falta poco — murmuro con una sonrisa al momento que colocaba su barbilla en el hombro de ella._

 _Ella sonrió divertida, si, él sin duda aun parecía un niño — ¿Asustado mi pequeño Sanosuke?_

— _¡No me digas así! — exclamo avergonzado y con un intenso sonrojo en el rostro._

 _Ella simplemente rio._

— _Lo eres igual — aclaro aun con la sonrisa en el rostro._

 _El chico iba a replicar algo cuando un leve golpecito en una de sus manos le llamo la atención, fijo sus ojos negros en el vientre de la chica y sonrió —Tu tampoco puedes burlarte de mí, mocoso._

— _No le digas así — reprendió ella con un puchero, realmente sabía que era un apodo cariñoso pero aun así se le hacía extraño._

— _Es mi mocoso le diré como quiera — murmuro con autosuficiencia — Además te has ganado un castigo por haberte burlado._

— _No estoy en condiciones de recibir tus castigos — menciono con victoria al saber que el chico sería incapaz de hacer algo que la dañara a ella o al bebé._

— _¿Eso crees? — el tono arrogante de él la hizo enmudecer._

— _¡Ah! —un gemido escapo de sus labios y cerro fuertemente los ojos al sentir una de las manos del chico acariciar uno de sus muslos, muy cerca de su intimidad — ¡Sanosuke!_

— _¿Qué sucede? — pregunto divertido al sentir que ella temblaba debido a la excitación, que estuviese embarazada sin duda era muy ventajoso para él._

— _Para — le pidió al momento que una de sus manos temblorosas sostenía la del chico, sin embargo no pudo hacer mucho más, simplemente no tenía fuerza en ese momento para intentar detenerlo._

— _¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo no puedo mimar a mi amada novia?_

— _Eres de lo peor — susurro al momento de morder sus labios tratando de contener los gemidos, su pequeño hijo y sus hormonas sin duda la ponían en desventaja, el más mínimo roce por parte de él la encendía completamente._

— _Pero me amas — le recordó el chico con arrogancia al momento que su mano rozaba ligeramente la zona sensible y la otra pellizcaba uno de sus pezones — Y yo te amo._

— _Tu ganas, hazlo — murmuro ya con los ojos llorosos mientras abría sus temblorosas piernas, sentía que tendría un orgasmo justo en ese momento —Duro, Sanosuke._

 _El chico sonrió ampliamente ante la orden de ella — Como órdenes._

 _Te amo, Kyoko._

Abrio levemente los ojos con cansancio, se sentía aturdida y completamente exhausta, un dolor punzante en un abdomen le hizo soltar un pequeño gemido de dolor y de inmediato su vista viajo a ese lugar.

—Descubrí que te encanta estar en peligro.

Los ojos de la chica viajaron al lugar de donde provenía la voz y lo único que pudo observar fue a una pelirosa completamente cansada acercársele con paso lento. Se avergonzó, ella no debería estar causando tantas molestias —Sakura.

—Sasuke e Itachi están preocupados por ti — menciono la pelirosa con resignación, de verdad tenía preparado un gran sermón para cuando despertara pero Kyoko no lo merecía. Sakura pudo percibir inmediatamente que la chica tenía sus ánimos por el suelo —¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Acaso no te agradamos?

—No, es decir, si me agradan — menciono ella de manera apenada desviando la mirada —Los amo, es solo que. . —la voz se le corto cuando sintió nuevamente la punzada en su pecho y los ojos llenársele de lágrimas.

Sakura se asustó ante esto — ¿Cariño estas bien? — pregunto preocupada al momento que le acariciaba levemente los cabellos a la chica en consuelo.

—Quiero estar con mi padre.

Sakura Haruno nunca en su vida se había preparado para una respuesta así, no sabía que había pasado con Kyoko pero sin duda era algo delicado, la había afectado al punto de querer morir.

—Oh no digas eso hermosa — respondió con voz suave al momento que miraba fijamente los ojos oscuros de ella — Tus tíos te extrañarían mucho en el futuro, Naruto, Itachi, Mikoto todos lo harían. Tienes personas valiosas Kyoko, no vale la pena abandonarlas por nada.

—Me siento cansada — menciono desviando la mirada, la verdad no quería preocupar a Sakura pero tampoco tenía ganas de escuchar sus palabras, realmente no tenía ánimos de nada.

Sakura suspiro ante esto — De acuerdo, si necesitas algo por favor toca el botón que está al lado de la cama, vendré enseguida — informo con una leve sonrisa y sin más abandono la habitación preocupada por la pelinegra.

Sin duda le urgía hablar con Sasuke.

* * *

—Entonces se han llevado a Mikoto — murmuro con entendimiento el mayor —¿Qué quieres decirme? Generalmente no eres de planear todo para estar a solas conmigo.

Itachi suspiro, su hermano lo conocía bien.

—Kyoko esta grave nuevamente, su herida se abrió — informo el niño con voz seria — Es parte de la familia.

—No quiero hablar sobre ella, Itachi — aclaro el pelinegro de mala gana.

—Y no te lo nombraría sino tuvieses algo que ver — menciono con enfado ante la actitud de su hermano — Sanosuke, Kyoko huyo y gracias a eso se lastimo. Ella vino a verte, yo la vi — acuso de manera mordaz.

—Tu siempre ves todo — respondió sarcásticamente intentando sacar de sus cabales al menor — No entiendo por qué te interesa a mí no me importa en lo más mínimo.

—Me interesa porque ella te ama — dictamino con severidad — No te hagas el desentendido, yo puedo ver perfectamente a través de ustedes — informo con superioridad.

Sanosuke fijo su mirada enojada justo al frente donde sabía que estaría su hermano — Ella no me ama, está de parte de tu padre.

—Nuestro padre — menciono con tristeza al ver que su hermano no lo seguía con la mirada, le dolía verlo así —Tus problemas con papá no tienen cabida aquí, ella no debe pagar las consecuencias de una relación fracturada.

—Ella me engaño — bramo con enojo para hacerlo entrar en razón — Solo fui su juguete.

—Lo hizo para protegerte — contesto Itachi al momento que negaba con la cabeza ante la terquedad de Sanosuke — Ella te ama. ¿Dime que hiciste con ella?

—Bese a Hana — respondió al momento que una sonrisa burlona se formaba en su rostro.

—Ella te vio — menciono en un susurro enojado — ¡Te vio y por eso huyo! La has traicionado.

—¡Ella me traiciono a mí! — respondió igual de enojado.

—Nunca haría eso y ahora gracias a tu estupidez ella puede que muera — menciono con rencor, aunque sabía que estaba exagerando, era la única manera de que su hermano reaccionara — Ella te entrego su amor y lealtad y tú la hiciste a un lado por el conflicto con Sasuke. Él y Kyoko no son la misma persona, nunca sentirán ni pensaran de la misma manera — el niño espero que el mayor le contestara furiosamente sin embargo eso no paso — Por tu terquedad puede que la pierdas para siempre entonces no habrá nadie en este mundo que te consuele ni te brinde apoyo ni sonrisas lindas.

—Yo no sé si eso sea cierto — murmuro un poco más calmado luego de todo lo que escucho.

—Es tan cierto como que tú eres un idiota. Realmente debiste verla, estaba destrozada, a ella solo le importas tú y estoy seguro de que si la haces escoger entre el comandante de la policía y tú — menciono al momento que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro —Ella te escogería a ti.

—Itachi — murmuro levemente cuando su cuerpo temblaba y dejaba escapar un par de lágrimas, no quería dejar de ver a Kyoko nunca, quería tenerla siempre a su lado.

—Ella te está esperando.

* * *

Suspiro aún más cansada de lo que estaba minutos atrás, no sabía por qué ahora siempre soñaba que ella estaba esperando un bebé, aunque eso no era lo extraño, lo curioso radicaba en quien era el padre de ese bebé.

Suspiro.

Solo eran sueños.

Él no la amaba, amaba a Hana. Ella solo le causaba asco.

—Quiero irme de aquí — murmuro al momento que una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

—¿Cómo? Recién nos empezamos a divertir.

La chica se giró rápidamente ante la voz que le había hablado. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando además de encontrar a Itachi también estaba Sanosuke en la habitación.

Su corazón le dolió nuevamente.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? — pregunto en un murmuro cuando ambos hermanos se acercaban hacia donde estaba ella, Itachi guiando a Sanosuke.

—Vinimos a ver como estabas — menciono el niño con una sonrisa — Me has pegado un susto de muerte.

La chica bajo levemente la cabeza con culpabilidad — Lo lamento, Itachi.

—Haz asustado más a Sakura y Sasuke esta vez — menciono con diversión, la chica le devolvió una leve sonrisa — Pero principalmente vine a traerlo a él, yo quiero que platiquen tranquilamente así que luego regreso.

—Itachi — menciono la chica con una pequeña sonrisa de burla — Desvanece al cuervo de la ventana.

El pequeño sonrió nerviosamente — De acuerdo — y con unas posiciones de manos tanto el chico como el cuervo habían desaparecido.

—¿Ya sabe hacer invocaciones? Vaya — murmuro el pelinegro con una sonrisa, sin duda su hermano lo estaba dejando muy atrás.

—Tu no deberías estar aquí — menciono cortante la chica al momento que cerraba los ojos nuevamente.

Sanosuke se mordió el labio ligeramente, gesto heredado de Sasuke — Yo estaba preocupado por ti.

—¿Por qué?¿Hana te ha pedido algo que no sabes hacer y necesitas de mis clases? ¿Por qué no se lo pides a ella? — pregunto de malhumor aunque sentía que dentro de poco lloraría nuevamente.

—¿En verdad solo son clases? — pregunto en un susurro apenado.

—Tú y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de relación, por supuesto que son solo eso.

—Pensé que tú me amabas — dejo salir en un susurro acongojado que a ella casi le rompe el corazón.

—¿Por qué amaría a una persona que no ama a mí? — pregunto dando en el clavo — Ese es tu pensar, Sanosuke.

—No, yo. . Te quiero.

—No es cierto, para ti solo soy una maldita zorra traidora — murmuro dolida al recordar como él la había llamado.

—No pienso eso, en verdad lo siento yo pensé que tú me habías engañado.

—Te pedí que aprendieras a ver los sentimientos de las personas, tú vives tu vida atado a lo que crees cierto, cuando en realidad así no es como funciona todo eso — reprocho ella de verdad enojada sin embargo se controló, aun él era importante para ella — Te equivocas y en el proceso lastimas a personas que te aman.

—Lo lamento — se disculpó apenado al momento que su voz salía entrecortada y llorosa.

—Con eso no basta, porque nada me garantiza que lo que dices es cierto y que no volverás a besarte con otra o decir que te doy asco — acuso al momento que dejaba que las lágrimas brotaran libremente.

—No llores, por favor no llores — le pidió con culpabilidad mientras intentaba buscarla con sus manos, pero no veía absolutamente nada.

—Te odio — murmuro dolida al ver que él intentaba tocarla, alcanzarla.

—Te quiero — murmuro igual de destrozado que ella, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás dispuesto a irse sin embargo un leve jalón en su mano le hizo caer torpemente en la cama junto a ella.

—No te vayas — le pidió ella mientras lo abrazaba levemente — Pensé que nunca más te vería.

El chico sonrió levemente rodeándola con sus brazos por igual — Te extrañe.

—No vuelvas a besarte con Hana, por favor — le pidió al momento que lo miraba a los ojos y rozaba levemente sus labios.

Sin duda era una mágica sensación.

—Soy todo tuyo — murmuro entre divertido y desesperado al momento que unía sus labios de manera ansiosa con los de ella.

Sin duda besarla era la gloria.

.

.

.

Continuará. .

* * *

N/A: Cai en cuenta que debia dejarle su relago de navidad con anterioridad

¿Que les parecio el cap?

Kyoko sueña que tiene una familia, que lindo.

Bueno ahora si, denme unos dias de descanso por favor xD.

¿Que me relagaran ustedes a mi de navidad? Sorprendanme.

Opinen al respecto de lo que creen que pasara de ahora en adelante.

Adiosito.


	18. Chapter 18: Inseguridades de los Uchiha

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 17: Las inseguridades de los Uchiha.

Suspiro con cansancio.

Ese viaje había sido completamente cansado, sin mencionar que era difícil de digerir y asimilar toda la situación a la que se estaba enfrentando. Por más que observaba la aldea esta le parecía irreconocible, anticuada y se sentía definitivamente fuera de lugar.

Como deseaba estar en su casa.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de un desesperado rubio que se encontraba justo en su camino hasta que sin querer ambos chocaron provocando que cayeran al suelo.

— ¡Disculpa! — el grito exaltada de la persona que le había propinado la caída le llamo por completo la atención.

Sus ojos color café enfocaron con sorpresa a su agresor y no pudo evitar observarlo anonado.

Uzumaki Naruto se encontraba justo frente a él mirándolo con una cara de preocupación.

—No se preocupe — murmuro con voz queda al momento que era ayudado por el rubio a levantarse, sin duda esto era genial, Naruto se veía sin lugar a dudas muy diferente y relajado.

—No quería molestarte es solo que estoy buscando a una persona — intento disculparse por su despistes aunque extrañamente a su acompañante no le importaba —En fin te dejo, debo seguir.

Sonrió automáticamente en respuesta a la despedida del rubio. Naruto no lo conocía y aun así le hablaba con total familiaridad, confianza y cariño.

Simplemente pudo observar en silencio como el rubio desaparecía entre la multitud con una sonrisa.

Una húmeda lengua lamiendo su mano derecha le hizo regresar a la realidad, con una sonrisa fijo su vista en su amigo — Vamos a ver al Hokage, Shiro.

* * *

—Hana, estábamos preocupados por ti — menciono Hinata con suavidad, al llegar al departamento de Naruto con Mikoto y Yuki como habían planeado se encontró con su hija mayor hecha un ovillo entre las sabanas. A Hinata ciertamente no le molestaba en lo absoluto que la joven rubia se paseara con libertad en la aldea y que ocupara tanto la residencia de Naruto como la suya misma, pero había algo diferente en ella que la hizo alarmarse, Hana no desprendía ese entusiasmo y alegría de siempre —¿Puedes contarme que sucede?

La Hyuga era consciente de que la chica se encontraba hecha un mar de lágrimas, a pesar de que gracias a su terquedad y orgullo intentaba ocultarse bajo las sabanas en totalidad, ella podía percibir claros espasmos leves característicos del llanto en su cuerpo.

Algo había pasado en el hospital, algo de suma importancia para que su hija huyera de esa manera y buscara seguridad en la habitación de Naruto.

Y pese a que no quería pensar de esa manera, sus pensamientos siempre la llevaban a un mismo punto de llegada.

Sanosuke Uchiha.

Después de todo la pelinegra Uchiha también había hecho lo mismo.

—Me duele el pecho — murmuro la rubia lo suficientemente audible para que Hinata escuchara su mensaje.

La Hyuga suspiro con resignación, ella muy bien sabía que ser adolescente no era sencillo, después de todo ella comprendía el sentimiento de no ser correspondida por la persona que amabas. A Naruto le había llevado mucho tiempo compartir sus sentimientos, aun así no podía imaginar su vida sin que esto no hubiese llegado a suceder, por lo cual no llegaba a comprender en totalidad el sufrimiento y dolor que sentía Hana.

Solo una cosa era segura. Nadie tenía por qué sufrir de esa manera nunca.

—Así que, Sanosuke es el culpable — comento ella con un tono de resignación, ni siquiera era una pregunta, ella afirmaba lo obvio de toda esta situación.

El llanto de Hana se incrementó imperceptiblemente ante esta afirmación.

Era todo lo que Hinata necesitaba para verificar sus pensamientos.

—Él me beso solo para convencerse de que no ama a otra persona — murmuro ella apenada aún bajo las sabanas.

—Pues eso está mal — comento Hinata con una leve sonrisa en señal de apoyo — Nadie debe usar a otra persona para su propio beneficio, los humanos tenemos sentimientos no somos simples objetos los cuales se pueden utilizar.

—Sé que está mal pero, en verdad me gusto que lo hiciera — susurro bajando levemente la sabana para solo mostrar sus acuosos ojos celestes.

—Hana debes tener dignidad — reprendió la Hyuga con algo de severidad —Entiendo que lo ames, también entiendo que es imposible que cambies esos sentimientos de la noche a la mañana, pero no debes rebajarte a ser la segunda opción de una persona.

— ¿Pero entonces que pasara entre él y yo? — pregunto con curiosidad, no creía que su relación siguiera como hasta ahora, sobre todo porque el pelinegro estaba perdidamente enamorado de la chica Uchiha.

—Son compañeros de equipo ¿no? — sonrió levemente — Naruto es el mejor amigo de Sasuke y también de Sakura, obviamente se seguirán frecuentando, sin embargo ten siempre presente que no debes bajo ningún motivo volver a permitir que él juegue contigo, eres una persona valiosa y te prometo que algún día encontraras a ese compañero que te amé intensamente.

—Si — susurro muy poco convencida de eso.

— ¿La chica que él ama es Kyoko? — pregunto Hinata con seriedad sacando de a Hana de su zona de confort.

—No digas que yo te lo he dicho — murmuro ella avergonzada, sabía muy bien que esa relación era extraña y probablemente prohibida, pero Sanosuke se mostraba como alguien que tenía sentimientos realmente fuertes por la pelinegra, no quería que él sufriera.

—Técnicamente no me lo has dicho — menciono con una sonrisa divertida al momento que la chica se incorporaba levemente con una sonrisa por igual — Solo son algo obvios, dado que ella huyo del hospital y Sasuke tuvo que rescatarla.

Hana se sorprendió ante esta información, sin embargo lo dejo pasar, no era como si tuviese ánimos de esculcar en los sucesos de la familia Uchiha en ese momento.

— ¿Ya terminaron su charla de chicas? — pregunto Yuki con voz aburrida tras la puerta para gracia de ambas mujeres.

—Puedes pasar enano —afirmo la rubia algo más animada al momento que veía como su pequeño hermano ingresaba de manera cohibida a la habitación.

— ¿Dónde está Mikoto? — pregunto Hinata con curiosidad al solo ver al niño peliazul.

—Tío Sasuke ha venido por ella hace unos minutos — murmuro con completo aburrimiento en respuesta — Han estado mucho tiempo platicando ¿saben?

—Lo lamento Yuki — se disculpó Hana con nerviosismo al ver la cara de pocos amigos que su hermano les dedicaba.

Hinata solo sonrió levemente a manera de disculpa.

Tanto a Naruto como a Yuki les desagrada sentirse ignorados.

* * *

—Sasuke — le llamo con una sonrisa al momento de ver como ingresaba nuevamente a la sala de espera con Mikoto tomada de la mano —¿Dónde estabas?

Sasuke fijo su vista en Sakura, en esta ocasión definitivamente se veía exhausta, sin energía e incluso algo pálida. Quizá la había obligado a sobre esforzarse sin ser consciente de ello.

—Fui a tu departamento a tomar un baño y pase por Mikoto al departamento de Naruto — informo con preocupación sin dejar de estudiarla en ningún momento —Tú estabas con Kyoko y me pareció mala idea dejarla sola.

—Ya veo — murmuro ella en comprensión, aún estaba preocupada por Kyoko.

—¿Qué sucede?

Sakura se sorprendió de lo fácil que Sasuke comenzaba a leerla, aunque realmente no era para nada extraño que él lo hiciera, el Uchiha era muy bueno leyendo a las demás personas y ella muy obvia al momento de esconder sus sentimientos.

—Kyoko. . — realmente no sabía cómo empezar, es decir, era un tema delicado, sin embargo Sasuke malinterpreto su nerviosismo.

— ¿Ella está bien, cierto? — pregunto al momento que deletreaba cada palabra de la oración con miedo. Sakura era la mejor ninja medico de todo el mundo shinobi a sus ojos, ella no podía fallar en ninguna cura o emergencia que se le presentara.

Por algo seria Sakura Uchiha.

— ¿Uh? Oh si lo está — afirmo ella para tranquilidad de él— Es solo que cuando le pregunte por qué huía de esa manera me contesto que quería estar con su padre — comento ella con algo de culpabilidad, no había caído en cuenta de que a pesar de que esa chica siempre sonreía y en rara ocasión causaba problemas, no era como si ellos fuera realmente sus padres e imaginaba que ese vacío jamás seria llenado.

Sasuke se sorprendió ante lo que dijo la pelirosa, jamas se imaginó que Sakura le diría que Kyoko extrañara a Itachi, aunque era algo común, el hecho no dejaba de hacerlo sentir culpable, él era el asesino de Itachi, él mismo había privado a esa niña de estar con su padre y no podía simplemente ignorar que eso no había sucedido, como si fuera un degenerado.

Además de seguro en el futuro ni siquiera hablaba sobre su hermano, le parecía terriblemente asquerosa esa acción, como si intentara olvidar que Itachi alguna vez existió.

Pero ya lo había hecho. Cuando peleo con Naruto después de la guerra, había mencionado que Itachi era su pasado y que lo borraría para siempre.

Cuan equivocado estaba, ese no era el camino correcto.

—Yo hablare con ella — menciono con algo de furia mal contenida contra sí mismo, él debía por todos los medios criar a esa chica de la mejor manera posible y guiar a los Uchiha hacia la luz.

—Hay algo mas — comento con tristeza al momento que jugaba con sus manos tímidamente, sintió la mirada interrogativa de Sasuke sobre su persona en espera de una respuesta, así que fuertemente y luego de un suspiro, continuo — Al parecer ella y Sanosuke, tienen algún tipo de fuerte conexión.

—Bueno son primos — aclaro el chico con obviedad, siendo Kyoko hija de su hermano y teniendo Sanosuke tantas dificultades como las que demostró no era de esperarse menos a que ellos fueran unidos. No le veía nada de malo, él admitía haber sido muy sobreprotegido por Itachi hasta el día de su muerte. O incluso aún más allá.

—No, no comprendes — le corrigió con determinación al momento que su cuerpo levemente temblaba, raro contraste — Los sentimientos de ambos son compartidos. Ellos están. . conectados.

* * *

—Sanosuke — le llamo en medio de su, quizá, vigésimo beso. Habían perdido mucho el tiempo en eso, lo cual no era bueno, Sakura podría volver en cualquier momento y estaba segura de que no le agradaría la escena.

El chico se separó levemente de ella, aun pegando su frente con la de la pelinegra. Sin duda besarla era lo mejor que le podía pasar en la vida, no tenía punto de comparación al beso que le había dado a Hana, los de Kyoko lo hacían sentirse vivo, ansioso, podía sentir la adrenalina en su cuerpo y además lo hacían sentirse extrañamente cálido.

—No quiero irme — menciono ante lo que sabía que la chica pensaba, no quería estar confinado nuevamente a su habitación.

—Pues deberás hacerlo porque no podemos estar juntos, tu aun no te recuperas, aunque sin duda ya te encuentro mucho mejor — comento con gracia.

—Ah sí, ya no me duele nada —comento con una sonrisa — Aunque no comprendo muy bien por qué sucedió esto en primer lugar. Y estaba tan emocionado de que por fin había activado mi sharingan.

El puchero triste de él le hizo sentirse culpable de igual forma, era injusto que el pelinegro no pudiera usar esa habilidad especial. Para un Uchiha no había nada más importante que sus ojos.

—Bueno ya no te preocupes por eso — comento ella tratando de sonreír, aunque no lo logro en lo absoluto, agradecía que el chico no pudiera verle — Lo más importante ahora es que recuperes la vista, creo poder ayudarte pero tendrás que esperar unos días a que me recupere por completo.

—Si — respondió con desgano — Kyoko, ¿si activo nuevamente mi sharingan pasara lo mismo? ¿Verdad que solo fue una mera casualidad? De seguro solo estaba cansado, ya sabes hicimos mucho ejercicio ese día.

—Tal vez debamos dejar esta conversación para otra ocasión — comento con un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos aglomerados en lágrimas, ella no podía decirle al chico que jamas podría usar esos ojos que tanto deseaba — Por cierto, hablando de nuestra actividad física, ¿te encuentras bien respecto a eso?

Sanosuke se sonrojo ligeramente en respuesta — Algo ansioso, solo eso.

— ¿Ansioso? ¿Por qué? — pregunto ella con verdadera curiosidad al no comprenderle.

—Yo quiero volver a sentirlo — murmuro completamente apenado.

Kyoko sintió su rostro enrojecer debido a la vergüenza — Pues te informo que no podremos por ahora, además aun no estoy segura de seguir haciéndolo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

— ¡Por qué te has besado con Hana! — grito ella nuevamente enojada con el chico, no podía evitar sentirse traicionada.

—¡Ya te dije que lo sentía! — exclamo el con culpabilidad nuevamente.

—De seguro me dejaras por ella, claro con la herida no puedo darte lo que tu me pides — acuso ella al momento que nuevamente se sentía triste y desolada.

—No, Hana no es igual a ti — respondió con voz suave — Tu eres mil veces mejor, eres la única persona que ocupa mis sentimientos y pensamientos, lo juro.

Kyoko sonrió levemente, sabía que estaba siendo sincero, lo conocía — Bueno, aunque creo que ahora tendré que vivir con ustedes, sera difícil con Sasuke y Sakura en el mismo lugar. Podríamos causar problemas y disputas incluso, no creo que les haga mucha gracia, sobre todo a Sasuke.

El chico rio levemente, ella estaba en lo correcto pero a él no le importaba — Amor, no importa lo que diga mi padre, yo te seguiré amando igual.

La chica se sonrojo levemente ante la confesión de él.

— ¿La has llamado "amor"? — la pregunta los hizo separarse completamente sobresaltados — Que asco, hermano.

Sanosuke suspiro con tranquilidad, al menos no habían sido Sakura ni Sasuke los que habían escuchado.

—Itachi no me espantes así — menciono Kyoko en un hilo de voz completamente asustada con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

—Considera nuestra deuda saldada — le sonrió con diversión ante la mirada afilada de ella — Sasuke y Sakura se acercan a este lugar — menciono al momento que Sanosuke se ponía de pie —¿No querrán que los escuchen llamándose "amor" o sí?

Kyoko se sonrojo con vergüenza, estaba siendo burlada por un niño.

—Ya, ya, termina con eso — menciono algo cansado de las burlas de su pequeño hermano.

Itachi sonrió divertido — Vámonos ya, Romeo — menciono tomando su mano para llevárselo de ese lugar.

Kyoko simplemente pudo escuchar con una sonrisa como Sanosuke se iba quejando de las bromas del niño hasta salir de la habitación.

* * *

Se reclino levemente en su silla luego de la presentación de aquel joven que se encontraba frente a él en su oficina. Su historia no era del todo descabellada, de hecho, concordaba con la historia antes relatada por Sanosuke cuando esos niños se habían presentado hace días atrás en la misma situación. Lo que realmente le inquietaba era que tan mal estarían las cosas en el futuro para que nuevamente un joven proveniente de ese lugar llegara en busca de refugio.

—Así que Tadashi Inuzuka —suspiro con compresión, si Naruto quería mantener a la nueva generación a salvo, él no era quien para impedírselo, después de todo, ellos eran el futuro de la aldea.

—Si — afirmo con total seguridad y respeto ante el sexto Hokage — Soy compañero de equipo de Hana Uzumaki y Sanosuke Uchiha.

—Oh, esos dos son tus compañeros — Kakashi ahora podía entender un poco más la mente estratega de Naruto, él intentaba mantener a todos a salvo pero a las personas más esenciales las resguardaba en una época recóndita donde nadie pudiera dañarles — Tendré que hablar con Kiba sobre esto, por los momentos, te alojaras en casa de Naruto Uzumaki junto a tu compañera.

El chico asintió levemente, sin embargo un ceño de preocupación se formó en su rostro — ¿Ellos están bien no es así?

—Efectivamente — respondió el mayor — ¿Por qué lo dudas?

—Sanosuke es débil, puede ser fácilmente lastimado — murmuro al momento que desviaba la mirada.

—Sanosuke se encuentra bajo la protección de Sasuke Uchiha, ten por seguro de que esta ileso —informo Kakashi con una sonrisa.

El chico iba a insistir sin embargo la puerta de la oficina siendo abierta abruptamente lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

— ¡Kakashi despliega ahora mismo un escuadrón de búsqueda! — ambos presentes se quedaron petrificados al ver a un exaltado rubio entrando con ese escándalo a la oficina del Hokage.

— ¿Para qué quieres un escuadrón de búsqueda? — pregunto esta vez Hatake con cansancio, no sabía que estaba sucediendo con Naruto pero estaba cien por ciento seguro de que su alumno estaban exagerando.

—No encuentro a Hana — informo preocupado al momento que ponía las manos en el escritorio de él y se le acercaba dramáticamente para hacer énfasis en su preocupación.

—Un par de días cuidando de esos chicos y ya se te extravió una — comento con resignación pero sin duda muy divertido — No desplegare un escuadrón Naruto, ella debe estar por los alrededores.

—Mis clones la han buscado por todas partes y no la encuentro.

— ¿Haz buscado en tu casa? — pregunto con escasa tranquilidad al torbellino de emociones que era el rubio en esos momentos.

Naruto iba a contestar, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo, había olvidado buscar en su propio departamento, así que solo fue capaz de dedicarle una sonrisa nerviosa, para exasperación del Hokage — Lo olvide.

—Debes ser más atento — le reprendió Kakashi levemente — Aunque ha sido bueno que vinieras, Naruto, este chico de aquí es un Inuzuka, compañero de Hana y Sanosuke ¿podría quedarse contigo mientras le informo de la situación a Tsume y Kiba?

Naruto observo con curiosidad a Kakashi para luego fijar su vista a la persona que había estado ignorando todo ese tiempo.

— ¡Eres el mismo chico con el cual tropecé! —exclamo impresionado apuntándolo con el dedo, sin duda era la misma persona, es decir, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente nunca antes lo había visto en la aldea.

Tadashi simplemente sonrió.

— ¿Podrás o no? — reitero la pregunta al ver como Naruto se le acercaba para estudiarlo.

Naruto observo al chico con extremo cuidado, era alto, con cuerpo algo musculoso en comparación al pelinegro Uchiha, ojos color café y cabello color amarillo claro, similar al de Tsunade, tez de color clara y por si fuera poco decía ser compañero de Hana.

—Lo hare solo porque Sasuke está en aprietos con Kyoko y Sanosuke — refunfuño algo enojado, no quería tener a ese chico cerca de su pequeña.

— ¿Perdón? — pregunto Kakashi con voz seria — ¿Sasuke que?

Naruto se dio una cachetada mental por ser tan hablador en algunas ocasiones —Bueno vera, es una historia muy divertida — comenzó con una sonrisa nerviosa su relato.

* * *

—Cariño me alegra ver que ya estés de mejor humor — comento Sakura con una sonrisa al notar que su hijo no había dejado de sonreír desde que ella ingreso en la habitación minutos atrás.

—Si supieras — susurro divertido Itachi a un lado de ellos.

— ¿Qué dices? — pregunto Sakura con curiosidad ya que en realidad no pudo escuchar bien lo que el pequeño decía.

— ¿Mamá no crees que Itachi debe tomar un baño? Lo he sentido algo húmedo todo este tiempo — comento el mayor de mala gana mirando acusadoramente al frente.

Sakura se percató de que era cierto ese aspecto, Itachi había ido por Kyoko al igual que Sasuke y este aún no se quitaba la ropa mojada, podía enfermarse.

—Es cierto pequeño, ¿quieres que te acompañe? — pregunto con preocupación al momento que Sanosuke sonreía en victoria — ¿Qué tal un caldo caliente?

—No es necesario — sonrió nerviosamente en respuesta— Puedo ir yo solo — contesto con una sonrisa al momento que se dirigía a la puerta de salida, sin embargo una sonrisa malvada se posó en sus labios — Nos vemos, amor.

Los colores en el rostro del pelinegro eran completamente rojos.

— ¿Eh? — pregunto Sakura sin entender sin embargo cuando fijo la mirada en su hijo mayor lo vio completamente rojo — ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si — murmuro completamente avergonzado, Itachi se las pagaría.

—Sanosuke — le llamo Sakura de un momento a otro completamente seria — ¿A ti te agrada Kyoko?

El chico se sorprendió grandemente por la pregunta de la pelirosa, lo había agarrado con la guardia baja— ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Pues, la insultaste —recordó la chica con pesar.

—Estaba confundido, ella me agrada — murmuro nuevamente con culpabilidad, hubiera deseada nunca haberle hecho daño.

— ¿Qué tanto?

—Mucho, es una amiga — respondió algo confundido no sabía porque ella le preguntaba esas cosas — ¿Por qué preguntas todo esto?

—Solo quería saber —trato de que su voz sonara tranquila, fracaso.

* * *

—Estas aquí porque Sakura te comento lo que hablamos — menciono la pelinegra con desgano al tener la mirada fija de Sasuke sobre ella —No debes preocuparte, estoy bien.

—Escucha Kyoko — comento el con voz seria al momento que se acercaba hacia la cama sentándose a un lado — Yo puedo entender muy bien que nunca tomare el lugar de tus padres, tu a diferencia de mí no tienes hermanos, tu madre murió cuando eras muy pequeña y te prive del derecho de conocer a tu padre, técnicamente estas sola.

—No lo estoy, aunque tú te menosprecies, yo cuento con el apoyo de Naruto, Sakura y con el apoyo del comandante también — menciono de manera seria al momento que se incorporaba levemente para hacerle frente — No me siento sola porque sé que no lo estoy, deja de sentirte culpable por lo que paso entre Itachi y mi parentesco con él, ya te lo mencione anteriormente, yo entiendo sus motivos y los tuyos Sasuke.

—Te hace falta el cariño de tu padre, lo has mencionado — acuso de manera mordaz, puesto que ella se lo había dicho a Sakura con anterioridad.

—Tú me das todo el amor que necesito, quizá solo lo dije porque me siento fuera de mi zona de confort, es la primera vez que socializo con todos abiertamente. Eso no tiene nada que ver con Itachi Uchiha.

—Hana te hizo sentir desplazada.

—Tal vez, aunque es algo con lo que debo lidiar, es la hija del séptimo después de todo.

—No le da el derecho a despreciarte — menciono acusadoramente el pelinegro — Siguiendo tu lógica, todos deben guardarte respeto solo porque eres la hija de un héroe y sobrina del comandante de la policía.

—No quiero crear conflictos, créeme que estoy bien — le menciono con una sonrisa — Estoy feliz de pertenecer a tu familia Sasuke, también agradezco todo lo que me has dado.

—Pero. .

—Ya no tienes a Itachi para resguardarte con él cuando estés asustado pero no tienes a nosotros ahora — comento con una sonrisa al momento que colocaba su mano junto a la de él — El camino que te espera no será fácil pero siempre debes recordar que las cosas más importantes siempre son las inmateriales.

— ¿Lo dices por Sanosuke? — pregunto el con un atisbo de tristeza en la voz.

—No te preocupes por él, las palabras si o si las tiene que escuchar — menciono con una sonrisa al momento que Sasuke también sonreía.

* * *

—No sabía que Sanosuke se encontraba en ese estado — menciono el chico al momento que Naruto abría la puerta de su departamento con cansancio.

—Si bueno han pasado muchas cosas — el rubio se adentró a su hogar y rápidamente fue recibido por su familia — Hana te estuve buscando.

La rubia le sonrió en disculpa dispuesta a darle palabras para que este pudiera perdonarla, sin embargo la silueta de una persona conocida para ella llamo su atención.

—¿Tadashi? — pregunto asombrada aun sin poder creérselo.

Yuki observo igual de sorprendido al recién llegado —Si es él.

—¿Quién es? — pregunto Hinata al estar al lado de Naruto repleta de duda.

—Es un amigo de Hana, hijo de Kiba — informo Naruto de manera cansada — Siéntete como en tu casa.

—Hijo de Kiba — repitió Hinata justo al momento que un gran Husky Siberiano entraba al departamento y lamia a Hana de manera juguetona.

—Shiro te he extrañado mucho — murmuro ella con lágrimas al momento que abrazaba al canino.

—Hana, Yuki — les llamo el chico con una gran sonrisa, le alegraba ver que ambos estuvieran sanos y salvos.

—Tadashi — le llamo la rubia al momento que se lanzaba a sus brazos, había extrañado al Inuzuka, quizá demasiado, con Tadashi en ese lugar no se sentía tan sola — Dashi, te extrañe.

El chico sonrió ante el llamado cariñoso que ella siempre le dedicaba, sin embargo el rostro triste y ojos hinchados de ella que había visto anteriormente solo le hacían tener ganas de matar al idiota de su compañero.

Sanosuke tenía la obligación de proteger a la rubia de todo.

Quizá le hacía falta unos cuantos golpes de su parte para recordar todo eso.

.

.

.

Continuará. .

* * *

N/A: Feliz año nuevo a todos y feliz día de reyes.

Regreso con las actualizaciones.

Apareció el sexy de Tadashi.

¿Que les pareció el cap?

Por favor comenten que les parece la historia y lo que creen que pasara a futuro.

Aclaro este fic es largo.

Estoy ideando otra premiacion para cuando lleguemos a los 200 comentarios ¿emocionados?

Sin mas me despido. . Adiosito


	19. Chapter 19: La maldición del odio

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 18: La maldición del odio.

Tadashi observo con atención a Hana, por alguna extraña razón que él aun desconocía, Naruto se había tirado en el sofá dispuesto a descansar, aunque el departamento a sus ojos no fuera especialmente amplio, nunca imagino que el hogar del séptimo Hokage fuera uno en esas condiciones, es decir, solo contaba con una habitación, una pequeña sala, baño y cocina.

Salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto vio a la chica removerse a su lado, Uzumaki Hana era su compañera de equipo y habían sido amigos desde pequeños, por lo cual podía jactarse de decir que la conocía extremadamente bien. Tadashi sabía que en ese momento algo perturbaba a la rubia, y aprovechando que Hinata y Yuki se encontraban en la cocina preparando el almuerzo, se aventuró a preguntar.

—¿Vas a decirme que ocurre? — vio como Hana le devolvía la mirada, aunque los ojos celestes estuviesen sin su cierto brillo habitual. No le agrado para nada esa imagen — Somos amigos, sabes que siempre estaré para ti.

Hana sintió la mano del chico entrelazar la de ella en un suave apretón para inspirarle la confianza que ella necesitaba. Suspiro. Tadashi tenía razón, lo cierto era que nada podría ir peor.

—Sanosuke comenzó a actuar extraño luego de que Sasuke regresara a la aldea, claro, Sasuke nos retó a una batalla para conocer sus habilidades y como era de esperarse perdimos, Itachi activo el sharingan y luego de eso Sanosuke escapo hacia el bosque.

—Itachi con el sharingan, vaya — un susurro divertido escapo de sus labios — Creo que los Uchiha no son solamente especulación.

Hana asintió — Luego de eso enfermo y me quede para cuidarlo pero comenzó a actuar extraño y huyo de la aldea, eso fue aproximadamente hace tres días, la aldea fue atacada y cuando llegamos al hospital luego del percance dijeron que se encontraba herido.

— ¿Quién ataco la aldea?

—No lo sé en realidad, nos entretuvimos con ninjas que al parecer eran manipulados por alguien más fuerte, pero todo de un momento a otro ceso.

—Sí que es extraño — comento pensativo, si en el futuro se encontraban luchando era mucha casualidad que de un momento a otro también atacaran la aldea en ese tiempo — Continua.

Cuando me encontré con él. . — la chica corto su relato para esconder la cabeza entre sus piernas con tristeza.

—¿Te hizo algo malo?

—Me beso — afirmo con tristeza al momento que sus ojos se ponían llorosos —La primera vez lo deje pasar, él estaba más inconsciente que en sus cinco sentidos pero la segunda vez me dijo que no sentía nada por mí.

El rubio apretó su mandíbula con enojo, Sanosuke no solo se había atrevido a besar a Hana sino que lo había hecho dos veces y luego de eso había desechado a la rubia como si no valiera nada.

Sin poder soportar más el llanto de ella la abrazo protectoramente —No te preocupes, ahora yo estoy aquí y nadie más te hará daño.

—Yo me siento tan desdichada, a él solo le importa esa chica no le importo lastimarme — Tadashi sintió como ella se sujetaba fuertemente de su camisa la cual al mismo tiempo era mojada por las lágrimas de ella.

Sanosuke sin duda se las pagaría con creses.

—Oigan el Hokage nos llama — anuncio Yuki al abrir la puerta de la habitación, sin embargo se quedó sin palabras al ver a su hermana llorando en los brazos del chico Inuzuka.

—Danos un momento — Tadashi le sonrió levemente para tranquilizarlo, él se encargaría de Hana, no había por qué preocuparse.

—Dijo que fuéramos al hospital — comunico con una mirada triste no muy convencido, sin embargo al final accedió a dejarlos solos — No tarden.

El mayor asintió para luego escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

* * *

 _Se relamió los labios debido a la vista que tenía delante de él, daba gracias a su astuta mente por haberle proporcionado tal idea, la verdad es que en esta ocasión había coronado con la cereza del pastel._

— _Sabes, esto no puede ser sano — se quejó de nueva cuenta al sentir la mirada hambrienta sobre ella — Exijo que reconsideres los pro y contras de todo esto._

 _El pelinegro lejos de escucharla se encontraba fantaseando en su propio mundo, sin embargo y con mucho esfuerzo regreso a la realidad para intentar por todos los medios que la chica quitara su semblante enojado._

— _Ya reconsidere y estudie miles de veces esta situación — se quejó rodando los ojos con fastidio — ¿Por qué no solo intentas disfrutar?_

— _Le harás daño a mi hijo — siseo con enojo afilando su mirada, no quería usar esa ventaja con él pero no le quedaba otra opción._

 _Sanosuke bufo exasperado a medida que rápidamente se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a buscar algo en la habitación. Sonrió infantilmente cuando tuvo entre sus manos el pequeño pañuelo que buscaba._

— _Es nuestro hijo — recordó cuando se acercaba a paso tranquilo hacia ella — Nunca le haría daño._

 _La chica se relajó un poco gracias a esta respuesta, su chico aún seguía estando en sus cabales pero nada le aseguraba que continuara así si no lo detenía en ese momento._

— _¿Me soltaras? — respondió con un puchero en el rostro. Sonrió internamente al ver al chico sorprenderse, sabía muy bien que Sanosuke nunca podía resistirse o negarse a ese gesto aniñado de ella._

— _Claro amor — sonrió dulcemente al momento que le daba un suave beso en los labios haciéndole cerrar los ojos sonrojada. Grave error, rápidamente el chico le ato el pañuelo cubriéndole por completo la vista._

— _¡Sanosuke! — grito enojada al haber caído en su trampa tan fácilmente, aunque debía darle crédito por saber pelear contra ella teniendo en cuenta que con un solo parpadeo podía quedar fuera de combate._

— _No usaras el sharingan en mí, no caeré en ese truco barato — se mofo al momento que se quitaba los pantalones junto con la ropa interior y se subía en la cama, arriba de ella —Fue buena idea quitarte la ropa antes de amarrarte._

— _Sanosuke. . por favor —pidió a modo de súplica cuando sintió el aliento de él sobre su cuello, sin embargo este no fue tocado — Te lo pido, piensa en el bebé — la voz se le quebró y las lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro — Sé que quieres tener sexo pero no podemos, el embarazo ya está avanzado, si hacemos movimientos bruscos podríamos. ._

 _El chico que se encontraba sentado entre las piernas de ella suspiro con resignación, la chica se había vuelto sensible con el tema del pequeño no era la primera vez que lloraba —No pasara nada, es una fecha especial tenemos que celebrar._

 _Lo cual era cierto y completamente valido, la chica ese día cumplía 21 años._

— _Pero Kyou._

 _El pelinegro dejo de prestarle atención a sus palabras para centrarse en su cuerpo, había pasado cerca de un mes desde que habían dejado de tener relaciones y ciertamente estaba poniendo todo su autocontrol para seguir así pero sencillamente no era fácil. Agradecía que ese día hubiese llegado por que no creía soportarlo mucho más._

 _El cuerpo de su chica lucia esplendido y no lo pensaba por que tuviese tiempo sin verlo, después de todo procuraban compartir la hora del baño juntos, pero había algo en verla desnuda, amarrada a la cama, a su cama, con un enorme vientre de ocho meses de embarazo que en verdad lo encendía. Un insano placer quizá._

 _La sintió removerse ligeramente cuando comenzó a besar sus pies con cariño haciendo un camino de besos para ir ascendiendo por sus largas y torneadas piernas, amaba su piel era completamente suave y tersa._

— _Mmm — un suave ronroneo se escuchó cuando el comenzó a besarle los muslos, dándole de vez en cuando una pequeña lamida que la estaba volviendo loca — Sano._

 _El chico sonrió, sabía que lo estaba reprendiendo porque había comenzado a besar su bajo vientre pero sin hacerlo en la zona donde ella quería, beso con cuidado y amor el lugar donde descansaba su pequeño hijo dándole caricias también con la mano._

— _¿No te has. .quitado la ropa? — pregunto ella entre suspiros al sentir la fricción de la tela contra su cuerpo desnudo y levemente sudoroso._

— _No la camisa — informo con una sonrisa —Solo necesito estar listo de la cintura hacia abajo, además tú no podrás tocarme._

— _Parece que tú estás disfrutando más de esto que yo — menciono con fastidio, sus manos se morían por tocar el cuerpo de su compañero, pero estaba completamente atada de manos y pies — No me parece justo Sano. . ¡Ah!_

 _La chica arqueo levemente su espalda cuando sintió que el chico engullía hambriento uno de sus pezones y apretaba el otro seno con algo de rudeza._

— _Sabe muy bien._

— _¿Qué? — pregunto la chica completamente agitada cuando Sanosuke dejo sus pechos en paz, no sabía por qué pero cada día que pasaba se ponía más sensible en esa área, sintió al chico pasar su lengua por su recién atacado pezón lo cual la hizo gemir de nuevo fuertemente._

— _La leche, sabe muy bien._

— _¿Tomaste leche? —pregunto sorprendida ante lo que el chico acaba de mencionar._

— _Bueno de tus pechos ya sale leche — respondió con obviedad siguiendo con su tarea de repartir besos por su cuello._

— _No deberías tomarla, es del bebé — menciono a modo de regaño cuando movía su cabeza hacia un lado para darle más acceso a su cuello —No eres un bebé Sanosuke._

— _Es cierto — concordó para extrañeza de ella, sintió que le lamia los labios como una invitación a que ella los abriera y poder tener ese anhelado y necesitado beso que ambos pedían._

 _Gimió en medio del beso cuando sintió un par de dedos acariciando su clítoris, su cuerpo pedía desesperadamente que el chico dejara sus juegos tortuosos y entrara de una vez de manera violenta, salvaje, potente. Sin embargo Sanosuke al parecer tenía otros planes porque solo se concentraba en acariciarlo ese pequeño punto con sus dedos, presionarlo, apretarlo._

— _Quieres jugar. . ¡Ah!. . conmigo — acuso al momento de desesperadamente intentar restregarse contra la mano del chico._

— _Solo te muestro que no era divertido cuando lo hacías — menciono con una sonrisa burlona al ver todo el cuerpo de ella cubierto de sudor y altamente drogado y excitado por el placer — El clítoris tiene el doble de sensibilidad que el glande, además de que en una mujer embarazada eso se duplica aún más._

 _Frunció el ceño ligeramente al entender que el chico se estaba burlando de ella. Después de todo él también había estudiado medicina._

 _La chica dejo de gemir completamente exhausta en cuanto el movimiento de los dedos cesaron, intento regular su respiración antes de que el chico diera su siguiente movimiento sin embargo solo pudo dejar escapar un alarido placentero de su garganta en cuanto sintió la traviesa lengua del chico en ese mismo lugar._

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y con su respiración irregular, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que no podía observar nada, todo estaba como antes, suspiro, solo había sido un sueño.

Sintió la puerta de la habitación abrirse con delicadeza.

—Qué bueno que estas despierto Sanosuke — la voz alegre de Sakura le hizo suspirar con tranquilidad, aunque aún se encontraba algo agitado debido al sueño — ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si — desvió la mirada avergonzado, sentía que estaba sudando como nunca antes lo había hecho y no podía decirle la razón a Sakura.

—Quizá tenga fiebre.

El chico se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de la quinta Hokage en la habitación, era muy inoportuno que Tsunade estuviese en ese lugar luego de semejante sueño, ella si era más audaz a la hora de descubrirlo.

—Estoy bien — murmuro sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer — Pensé que dormirías Sakura.

La chica se sorprendió ante el cambio brusco en la conversación pero de igual manera decidió responder — Kakashi está aquí, se encuentra en la habitación de Kyoko, dijo que luego quería platicar con Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke y por supuesto conmigo.

—¿Por qué con Kyoko? ¿Y que hace la quinta aquí? — pregunto con curiosidad, no quería que Kyoko estuviera en problemas, ciertamente no confiaba en Kakashi para tomar un criterio sobre la chica.

—Solo quiere conocerla — respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa — Y Tsunade quiere examinarte para determinar si podrá darte de alta.

—Han pasado tres días desde que ingresaste, sin embargo veo que tu cuerpo evoluciona muy bien — informo con una sonrisa al pelinegro al momento de acercarse a la cama, le causaba ternura ese niño, era una copia exacta de Sasuke pero su ternura, amabilidad y personalidad gritaban Sakura por todas partes. Sentía unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo cada vez que lo veía.

—Mis ojos — recordó el chico al sentir que era de nueva cuenta recostado en la cama, para posteriormente sentir como eran flexionadas sus articulaciones, le revisaban su respiración, los latidos de su corazón y sentía una leve fuente de chakra en su cabeza.

—Tus ojos aun no sanan — respondió la mujer con obviedad causando que el chico frunciera levemente el ceño, dándole un aire muy parecido a Sasuke — Tienes desprendimiento e irritación de retina, esto generalmente sana con descanso y reposo así que debes tener paciencia.

—¿Solo eso? — pregunto algo malhumorado por no saber exactamente cuándo vería nuevamente.

—Quizá un colirio te ayude para la irritación — informo con voz cansada, ese chico tenía carácter fuerte sin duda. Era una extraña mezcla entre la sangre Uchiha y Sakura.

Escucho al pelinegro bufar con exasperación y ella no pudo evitar suspirar en busca de paciencia.

—Así no podre usar el sharingan.

—Sanosuke — le llamo preocupada la pelirosa.

—Le enseñare a Uchiha Sasuke que yo también soy capaz de tenerlo — menciono con odio.

—Tu no podrás usar ese sharingan nunca — soltó Tsunade con severidad para sorpresa de la pelirosa quien observo rápidamente como Sanosuke adquiría un semblante sorprendido — A menos que quieras morir. Sakura esta es la orden de alta del mocoso, fírmala en admisión.

Sakura abrió sus labios para decir algo en cuanto la rubia abrió la puerta sin embargo un hiperactivo rubio entro por está tomándola de la mano rápidamente —Rápido Kakashi nos espera — fue lo único que escucho antes de ser arrastrada por Naruto.

* * *

—Kyoko Uchiha — menciono el Hokage con comprensión — Jounin de la aldea y miembro de la policía militar — la chica asintió con vergüenza — Hija de Izumi e Itachi Uchiha.

—Si — murmuro algo cohibida — Sasuke y Sakura son mis maestros y trabajo para el Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto.

Kakashi observo de reojo a Sasuke quien se encontraba impasible con los brazos cruzados a un lado de la cama.

—No es la primera vez que escucho ese nombre — murmuro Sasuke con tranquilidad fijando su vista en la chica.

—Lo siento — sonrió nerviosamente ante la mirada penetrante de él — Ni siquiera yo sabía que mi madre tenía sangre Uchiha, lo descubrí años después en los viejos registros del clan.

—Veo que Itachi no solo cuido de ti — menciono Kakashi con tranquilidad para molestia de Sasuke quien solo desvió la mirada — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Celoso de no ser el centro del universo de Itachi?

—Él nunca la menciono, si era importante para él debió haberlo dicho.

Kyoko observaba divertida la escena cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a Naruto, Hinata y Sakura.

—¿Terminaron? — pregunto la pelirosa al momento de ingresar en la habitación junto con los otros dos.

—Si — menciono Kyoko con una sonrisa y Sasuke soltó un suspiro de exasperación para mirarla fijamente — Oh vamos, sabes que tú eres el número 1 en cuanto a lo que eso se refiere.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Naruto con curiosidad al ver como Sasuke se sentaba malhumorado.

—Sasuke se acaba de enterar de que el universo no gira en torno a él — comento con burla Kakashi para confusión de los recién llegados.

—Itachi idiota — murmuro enojado.

—Iré a llevar esto a admisión — respondió la chica con gracia al tomar su orden de salida.

—¿Ya te recuperaste? — pregunto Hinata sorprendida, solo había pasado un día desde que la chica llego del bosque nuevamente herida.

—Se estuvo curando ella misma con ninjutsu médico — informo el Hokage con tranquilidad.

—Lleva el de Sanosuke también por favor y quédate con él — pidió Sakura con una sonrisa — Aun Itachi y Mikoto no han regresado.

—Enviare a un cuervo por ellos — menciono tomando la orden del pelinegro y saliendo con una sonrisa de la habitación.

—Esa chica es de cuidado — menciono el Hokage con seriedad llamando la atención de las cuatro personas presentes.

* * *

—Kyoko — llamo con alegría Yuki quien se encontraba en medio del pasillo separado un poco de su antigua habitación esperando a sus padres.

—Yuki — saludo ella de igual manera con una sonrisa, el niño Uzumaki era muy divertido y su personalidad era cálida.

—¿Ya podemos tener una cita? — pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta hacia la chica quien solo sonrió con diversión.

—Bueno ya me dieron el alta — trato de por todos los medios no hacerlo sentir rechazado — Quizá podamos un día de estos.

—¡Genial! — menciono con emoción por haber conseguido una cita con la sexy pelinegra — ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

—Me gusta el ramen — comunico con una sonrisa — Por ahora debo buscar a Itachi y Mikoto, llevar esto a admisión — menciono mostrando las dos hojas que cargaba en su mano — Y cuidar de Sanosuke.

—No te preocupes, yo puedo ir por Itachi y Mikoto — menciono con una gran sonrisa, él debía aligerarle la carga a la pobre chica, ella no podía con todo.

—¿Seguro? — pregunto con curiosidad.

—Si seguro — afirmo con entusiasmo.

—Muchas gracias — comento al momento que le daba un leve beso en la mejilla como regalo.

El Uzumaki se sonrojo levemente pero luego emprendió viaje para cumplir con la misión que se había propuesto.

La pelinegra se quedó unos segundos observándolo con una sonrisa para luego dirigirse a la habitación de Sanosuke.

* * *

—Nos hemos retrasado bastante por mi culpa — comento Hana con tristeza al momento que fijaba su mirada en el piso por donde caminaba.

—No te preocupes por eso — el chico en verdad intentaba hacerla sentir mejor, pero la situación solo se solucionaría cuando golpeara al pelinegro — Cuando lleguemos por favor déjame a solas con él.

Hana observo apenada a Tadashi, se sentía una molestia porque su compañero la protegía y defendía de todo, incluso estaba dispuesto a tomar venganza en su nombre.

—Sí.

* * *

—Sanosuke — entro con un tono animado en la habitación del pelinegro para cerrar la puerta tras de sí con entusiasmo — ¿Adivina qué? — intento jugarse con él pero al no obtener respuesta fijo sus ojos en el chico que se encontraba sentada en la cama — ¿Sanosuke?

El pelinegro simplemente desvió la mirada a un lado para extrañeza de la chica.

—¿Cuándo podre activar el sharingan?

—¿Eh? — pregunto debido a la pregunta tan extraña que el chico le hacia así que con paso lento acorto la distancia entre ellos quedando frente a él.

—¡Dime cuando podre usar el sharingan!

—Yo. . . — la verdad era que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que responderle, no quería decirle la verdad pero ya había aprendido por las malas que tampoco era bueno mantener mentiras con el chico.

—No podre usarlo nunca — susurro a medida que las lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos — Seré un inútil por el resto de mi vida.

—Sanosuke eso no es cierto — aclaro atrapándolo en sus abrazos para consolarlo, odiaba verlo llorar y menos preciarse, pero al parecer eso era lo que más sabía hacer el pelinegro.

—Yo nunca podre ver a mi padre a la cara — comento al momento que las lágrimas corrían con total libertad por su rostro — Siempre seré la vergüenza de su familia.

—No, no es verdad — le acaricio levemente los cabellos para reconfortarlo — Escucha solo te hace falta entrenamiento, si es verdad que no puedes usar tu sharingan, pero existen grandes ninjas que no tienen ningún tipo de línea sucesoria.

—¿Por qué tu e Itachi si pueden y yo no? — pregunto con voz rota levantando su mirada llorosa — ¿Por qué yo soy el único que no puede hacerlo?

La chica suspiro con resignación, no era el momento de decírselo, no aun — Te lo diré en otra ocasión, por ahora si quieres ser más fuerte te propongo convertirme en tu maestra — le sonrió levemente aun sin que el chico pudiera verla.

—¿Mi maestra? — pregunto con un ligero sonrojo, Kyoko era fuerte y era alumna de sus padres por lo cual no parecía tan mala idea.

La chica vio a Sanosuke asentir con algo de timidez — Bien comenzaremos mañana, ya verás será muy divertido y prometo recompensarte bien si logras las expectativas en tus entrenamientos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que harás eso que me gusta?

La chica se sorprendió al comprender el trasfondo en las palabras del pequeño, Sanosuke pasó de la etapa de ser extremadamente pudoroso a no sentir pudor alguno.

—Escucha seré honesta contigo — comento tomando asiento al lado de él — Eso me causa traumas existenciales, porque Sasuke es mi tío, es tu padre y por tu parte sucede igual, además de que te pareces mucho al comandante de la policía — sonrió nerviosamente ante esto, hacerlo con Sanosuke representaba en cierta forma hacerlo con Sasuke, eso le daba asco.

—Pero antes no te preocupaba eso — acuso de manera mordaz.

—Porque tú no lo sabias, pero ahora siento que te estaré violando o que arderé en el infierno por eso — Kyoko incluso imagino en su mente a su padre diciendo que estaba decepcionado de ella y a Sasuke dándole la espalda, abandonándola a su suerte.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió sobre la mano que descansaba sobre la cama la de Sanosuke apretándola reconfortantemente.

—Yo te sigo amando igual — menciono con una sonrisa para sorpresa de la pelinegra — Quiero hacerlo contigo, quiero perderme en los placeres más impuros solo contigo.

—Ha — afirmo con el mismo mohín que utilizaba Sasuke — Si sigues diciendo esas cosas te juro que te desnudare aquí y lo de la sesión de sadomasoquismo se quedara corto.

La chica sonrió al ver como todos los colores se le subían al rostro al pequeño.

—Me excita — susurro quedamente para diversión de Kyoko.

—Anda — se levantó entre risas tomando la mano de él — Salgamos de aquí, odio los hospitales.

—Yo igual — se colocó de pie siguiendo con cuidado a la chica, después de todo confiaba en ella.

—Espérame aquí — sonrió al dejarlo en el pasillo — Debo ir a sellar esto, enseguida vendré por ti — le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla que hizo sonrojar al chico.

—Aquí te espero.

Sanosuke suspiro cansadamente, lo primero que haría sería decirle a Sakura que le proporcionara ropa limpia y tomaría un baño en cuanto llegara a casa, su cuerpo se sentía aun débil pero no deseaba otra cosa que salir de ese hospital. Paso unos minutos en silencio tratando de agudizar sus otros sentidos pero pese a que tenía un buen oído el hospital era muy concurrido y todos los sonidos creaban un eco lo cual hacía difícil su audición, por eso no se asustó al sentir que era tomado de la muñeca para ser halado con algo de brusquedad hacia un punto totalmente incierto.

—Kyoko despacio, me duele —se quejó levemente adolorido al momento que sentía el agarre tornarse más fuerte intento zafarse del agarre pero al tocar la mano que lo tenía prisionero se percató de que no era de la chica, era grande, gruesa y rustica.

E inevitablemente sintió pánico, porque no podía ver, se encontraba indefenso y desprotegido de todo, de un momento a otro sintió la calidez propia del sol y con eso un empujón que lo hizo caer al suelo bruscamente.

Cuando intento pobremente incorporarse sintió que su agresor se colocaba bruscamente sobre él impidiéndole cualquier escape que fuera capaz de emplear.

—Me las vas a pagar Sanosuke.

—Tadashi — a pesar del susurro asustado su cuerpo se relajó levemente cuando su agresor habló. Conocía muy bien a su compañero de equipo y aunque se extrañaba de la situación sin duda no dejaba de ser extremadamente reconfortante tenerlo en ese lugar.

—Tu idiota — menciono con enojo a medida que tensaba la mandíbula —¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle daño a Hana?

Sanosuke sintió como era tomado de la camisa bruscamente — ¿De qué hablas? — pregunto deseando que su rubia compañera no hubiese mencionado lo del beso.

—Ya sabes de lo que hablo — menciono con rencor asentándole un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que hizo jadear al pelinegro debajo de él.

—Espera no puedo pelear así, déjame —con sus dos manos tomó las muñecas del chico intentando quitarlo de encima pero era inútil, no tenía fuerza —Lamento haberla besado

Tadashi abrió sus ojos impresionado, escucharlo de los labios de su compañero era peor de lo que imaginaba, Sanosuke sin duda pagaría lo que hizo.

—Desgraciado abusador — menciono al momento que lo golpeaba nuevamente, para luego propinar otro golpe, y otro más sucesivamente.

El chico rubio estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que no noto a un gato negro que le salto encima tratando de arañarlo en defensa del chico.

—Quítate de encima maldito animal — bramo al momento que tomaba al pequeño animal y lo lanzaba metros más allá sin compasión.

—Kuroi — mencionó desesperado Sanosuke al sentir al gato maullar de dolor, no lo había visto desde el día del ataque pero era de Kyoko y debía cuidarlo.

—No deberías preocuparte por un gato — comento al momento que levantaba nuevamente el puño para darle un nuevo golpe cuando fue tomado de un momento a otro de su camisa y fue fácilmente separado del chico cayendo a unos metros de distancia.

—Tú bastardo que crees que haces — menciono una chica pelinegra con voz sombría colocándose de manera protectora entre Sanosuke y él.

—Mis problemas son con él no te metas — respondió enojado poniéndose de pie.

—Sanosuke ¿estás bien? — pregunto Kyoko ignorando a Tadashi olímpicamente.

—Si— respondió él al momento que se incorporaba despacio, la chica observo el golpe en una de sus mejillas, el labio partido y el ojo golpeado del chico, enfureció —Kuroi esta lastimado.

La voz preocupada y llorosa del pelinegro término por sacarla de sus casillas nadie le hacía daño a Sanosuke y salía impune.

—Tu maldito espero que aprendas a nunca golpear a un chico que no puede defenderse — exclamo enojada a medida que se sonaba los nudillos.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto con confusión no sabía de donde había salido esa chica tan extraña.

—Tadashi, aléjate de ella — pidió Hana unos metros detrás del chico con advertencia, no sabía de qué era capaz la chica Uchiha no quería que su compañero fuera lastimado.

—¿Tu apoyas este comportamiento? ¿Qué clase de compañera eres? — pregunto con furia la pelinegra hacia Hana quien solo frunció el ceño con enojo.

—Tu cállate que todo se arruino desde que apareciste arrastrándote como la zorra que eres — respondió con un insulto haciendo que Kyoko entrecerrara la mirada.

—¡Kyoko no es eso Hana! deja de estar sentida — defendió Sanosuke como podía tratando de levantarse del suelo, sin embargo volvió a caer.

—Ciertamente no me hacen daño tus insultos pero me causa repulsión las personas como tú.

—Ya déjala en paz, no permitiré que insultes a Hana — Tadashi se colocó protectoramente delante de Hana haciendo frente a Kyoko quien solo formo en su rostro una sonrisa de superioridad.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué es la hija del séptimo? Déjame decirte que ella no vale nada para mí además de eso — aclaro con enojo al momento que sus ojos se tornaban rojos para sorpresa del rubio.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? — pregunto Yuki con extrañeza al encontrar a los cuatro chicos frente al hospital, Tadashi cuidando de Hana y Kyoko de Sanosuke quien se encontraba en el suelo.

Itachi observo todo con seriedad, obviamente estaban en medio de una pelea pero no conocía el porqué de esta, sin embargo se alarmo cuando al mirar a la apacible pelinegra encontró el sharingan de tres tomoes en sus ojos. Algo había hecho enojar mucho a Kyoko.

—Yuki sostén a Mikoto — le dio la mano de su hermanita al chico que observaba todo sin ver y rápidamente fue hacia donde estaba Sanosuke.

—Hana merece respeto — comento enojado el chico al momento que se disponía a golpear a la extraña chica.

—Hermano ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto Itachi preocupado, Sanosuke se veía golpeado por lo cual eso podía tener que ver con la furia de su prima.

—Tadashi me golpeo y Hana insulto a Kyoko — respondió temblando levemente, no era bueno que la chica se viera envuelta en disputas de esa magnitud.

—No, mi padre merecía respeto, mi familia merece respeto — comento con una sonrisa sádica y de su mano derecha se escuchó un millar de aves precedido de millones de relámpagos azules — Esa escoria no merece ni que la mire a los ojos.

—Es el chidori — menciono Itachi sorprendido ¿Kyoko en verdad pensaba atacar en serio?

Tadashi observo sorprendido el jutsu que ya era insignia de los Uchiha sin poder mover un musculo.

—¡Hana no! — el grito de Yuki los alerto de la rubia quien había formado un rasengan en su mano derecha quien rápidamente corrió en dirección a la chica Uchiha.

Kyoko la observo con superioridad lanzándose también hacia donde Hana se encontraba dispuesta a asentarle el chidori.

—¡Hana! — grito Tadashi con preocupación.

—¡Deténganse! — el grito de Sanosuke fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que una nube de polvo se alzara.

Todos los chicos abrieron los ojos lentamente cuando el polvo se asentó un poco buscando de manera desesperada a las dos chicas quienes estaban sujetadas de la mano por el Hokage.

Itachi busco rápidamente con la mirada a Sasuke y Sakura encontrándolos junto con Naruto y Hinata observando sorprendidos la escena desde la entrada del hospital.

—Todos ustedes, hagan fila ahora mismo — la voz sombría de Kakashi dio a entender que ninguno tenía derecho a replicar así que siguiendo la orden formaron una fila.

Yuki y Mikoto se acercaron hacia donde estaban los mayores.

—Papi, mami — Mikoto abrazo la pierna de Sasuke con tristeza para segundos después ser cargada por Sakura.

— ¿Puedes explicarnos que paso? — pregunto Naruto en un susurro llamando la atención de Yuki.

Hinata observo todo con preocupación.

—Ni yo mismo lo sé.

Se sentía la tensión en el ambiente.

Kakashi observaba enojado a todos los chicos presentes frente a él. Él no se consideraba un líder estricto, pero si procuraba mantener la integridad y seguridad de cada una de las personas que habitaba la aldea y aunque esos chiquillos aun no existiesen ni viviesen bajo sus reglas, por el momento, debían cumplirlas.

—Solo lo preguntare una vez — anuncio con voz firme al momento que Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura miraban con atención y preocupación la escena detrás del Hokage — ¿Quién ha comenzado la pelea?

Itachi observo con curiosidad, cuando él había regresado de su relajante baño junto con Mikoto, había encontrado a Sanosuke, Kyoko, Tadashi y Hana discutiendo a las afueras del hospital de una manera muy acalorada.

Aunque eso posiblemente se quedaba corto. .

Casi se iban a los golpes.

De hecho casi se mataban. .

Hana frunció el ceño con inconformidad, nunca en su vida le habían llamado la atención, nunca se metía en problemas, como hija del Hokage debía mantener esa reputación, aun si Naruto aún no mandaba.

Además simplemente diría la verdad.

—Ella — señalo con su dedo índice a la chica pelinegra que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia separadas, a penas, por Itachi. Todos los ojos se enfocaron en la tranquila chica que se encontraba cruzada de brazos — Ella golpeo a Tadashi, yo solo lo defendí.

Era la verdad absoluta, sí.

Aunque era una pobre excusa considerando que tenía ganas de luchar con la chica y darle su merecido.

Lo de Tadashi había sido la cuartada perfecta.

Kakashi fijo su vista en la chica Uchiha, recién la había conocido pero hasta ahora su primera impresión de ella, era que se trataba de una chica problemática.

Suspiro.

Quizá Sasuke no estaba capacitado para cuidar de ella. Sin mencionar que dado a que la pelinegra no había llegado con el resto tenía menos días en la aldea y no la conocía en lo absoluto, quizá tenía un carácter difícil sin mencionar que se mostraría rebelde si en su corazón habitaba la oscuridad de los Uchiha.

—Tadashi me golpeo primero, Kyoko solo me protegió.

Todos observaron por primera vez a un Sanosuke cubierto de polvo, con un labio partido y un par de moretones en el rostro.

—¿Se han peleado ambos? — la pregunta del Hokage fue más una corroboración, entrecerró los ojos cuando el chico asintió — ¿Por qué lo han hecho?

—¡Él le hizo daño a Hana! — acuso esta vez el rubio Inuzuka mirando al Uchiha acusadoramente.

—¡¿Qué?! — pregunto esta vez un colérico Naruto.

—No fue mi intención — se defendió en contra Sanosuke con enojo.

Además de que aún no podía ver y le era incomodo abonado a eso sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo cortesía de su compañero.

—Si claro, besarla no es tu intención — acuso sonándose los nudillos, repentinamente sentía deseos de volver a golpearlo.

—Maldito ahora si te mato — Naruto estaba dispuesto a ir por Sanosuke pero la mano de Kakashi lo detuvo.

—No tolero a los busca pleitos — reprendió duramente.

—Ellos nunca se habían peleado además, ella en verdad estaba dispuesta a hacerle daño a Tadashi, hizo un chidori por eso tuve que intervenir.

Hatake observo nuevamente a Kyoko quien era la única que hasta los momentos no se había defendido.

—Ya deja de culparla, ella solo me defendió — comento Sanosuke dispuesto nuevamente a discutir por el bien de la chica.

—Es suficiente — detuvo al ver que los chicos nuevamente se acaloraban dando paso a una nueva discusión — Jovencita, tus actos dan mucho de qué hablar.

—Pero Kakashi. .

El Hokage observo fijamente a Sasuke, callando sus argumentos en el acto.

—En primer lugar no te presentaste en la aldea como todos tus compañeros, ingresaste a la aldea sin notificarme, eres una completa desconocida para mí y por si fuera poco provocas un desacuerdo.

—Pero ella no. .

La defensa de Itachi quedo inconclusa debido a que Kyoko dio dos pasos al frente para con lentitud arrodillarse en el suelo en una muestra clara de disculpa.

—Le pido una disculpa, Sexto, no volverá a pasar.

—Pero Kyoko — Sakura observaba la escena con tristeza, al momento que la chica se reverencio una sonrisa burlona se formó en el rostro de Hana y Tadashi.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto Sanosuke perdido por no poder observar nada.

—Acompáñame, tenemos mucho de qué hablar — comunico Kakashi al emprender camino de regreso a su oficina.

—Creo que la van a castigar — la voz de Itachi salió en un susurro asustado al momento de ver como la chica se levantaba para seguir al Hokage.

—¡No sexto! —todos observaron asustados a Sanosuke quien se encontraba completamente exaltado — No se la lleve por favor, ella no hizo nada malo.

—Sanosuke cálmate, él no le hará nada malo — pronuncio Sakura en un vago intento de calmarlo.

—¡Por favor no le haga nada!

Kyoko observo preocupada como las mejillas del chico eran bañadas por lágrimas.

—Hermano — le llamo preocupado Itachi, la situación se estaba saliendo de control.

—Sanosuke — le llamo la pelirosa preocupada cuando de un momento a otro el chico se tambaleo y termino cayendo al piso. Sakura se acercó rápidamente hasta donde estaba para revisarlo.

—Me duele — contesto en un quejido al momento que se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos para intentar menguar el dolor.

Kyoko le observo preocupada para luego dirigir su mirada suplicante hacia donde estaba el Hokage.

Kakashi suspiro en resignación.

—Está bien puedes quedarte — concibió el mayor con una ligera sonrisa para molestia de Hana y Tadashi.

—Entonces esto quedara impune — acuso la rubia con enojo hacia la autoridad de la aldea.

—No, Sasuke tendrá que vigilarla— sentencio de manera firme para la sorpresa de todos —Además de que ahora con mayor rapidez tendrán que hacer lo que les ordene — menciono refiriéndose a los mayores.

Todos observaron como Kakashi comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la torre Hokage.

—¿De que hablaba? — pregunto Yuki con curiosidad.

—Oh bueno tenemos que tomar unas vacaciones para que todos ustedes se relacionen mejor — menciono Hinata con algo de nerviosismo, más que unas vacaciones sería una guerra mundial.

—¡Me niego! — grito la rubia con enojo.

—¡Cállate Hana! — Naruto les observo con decepción en la mirada — Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Menciono Naruto comenzando a caminar con todos detrás de él.

—Mañana nos pondremos de acuerdo — aviso Sakura con una leve sonrisa.

Solo vio al rubio asentir.

—Sanosuke — le llamo Kyoko llegando a su lado — ¿Estas bien?

El chico asintió levemente abrazando a la chica con algo de fuerza — Pensé que te meterían en la cárcel.

La chica sonrió con culpabilidad al momento que le aplicaba chakra curativo al pelinegro en la cabeza —No por supuesto que no, siento si los asuste.

—Hana y Tadashi empezaron el desacuerdo — menciono Itachi restándole importancia.

—Este animalito está herido — comento Sakura con el pequeño gato en brazos.

—¿Morirá? — pregunto Sanosuke con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No, solo lo curare — respondió Sakura tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente.

La mirada jade busco la de Sasuke a unos metros de distancia apartados de todos con Mikoto a su lado, el chico le devolvió la mirada con intensidad, no era sencillo lo que tenían en frente, Kyoko mostraba tener la voluntad de fuego y la maldición del odio en su corazón al mismo tiempo.

Y eso sin duda no era bueno.

.

.

.

Continuará. .

* * *

N/A: Hola chicos ya volví.

Uff este capitulo me salió más largo de lo usual.

Sobre lo de Itachi, Hana y Tadashi tengo preparado algo especial jajajajaja

Se sintió la presión en este cap pero el siguiente será más divertido créanme xD

Comenten sobre lo que opinan de este capitulo, el concursante del comentario 200 ( y me estoy arriesgando mucho) recibirá una imagen especial del fic en la cual están trabajando.

Suerte.

Adiosito

P.s: Me duele la cabeza


	20. Chapter 20: Condición de igualdad

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 19: Igualdad de condiciones.

Observo apenada la ancha y fornida espalda de Sasuke y por un momento se sintió intimidada, el pelinegro no había articulado palabra alguna desde que había ocurrido el incidente en el hospital y por su mente no pudo evitar pasar la posibilidad de que el pelinegro estaba irremediablemente enojado.

Se había dejado llevar por emociones negativas y por el enojo del momento, no había medido las consecuencias de sus actos y al final todo había sido catastrófico. Tanto como para Naruto como para Sasuke.

Todo había sido su culpa.

Ella al ser la mayor debió actuar con mayor madurez y tranquilidad ante el problema, no debió simplemente lanzarse a discutir a la primera oportunidad que se le presentara. Ella debía permanecer siempre tranquila y serena.

Como toda buen Uchiha que era.

Pero todo lo contrario sucedió, sus sentimientos la sobrepasaron con creses y no supo en que momento tenía el chidori en su mano dispuesta a dañar a la rubia.

No sabía exactamente por qué había sentido ese deseo interno de ver pagar a la rubia Uzumaki, ni siquiera sabía porque deseaba verla pagar, quizá en el fondo se sentía menos que ella sin ser completamente consiente, también era un hecho el que le molestaba la relación que esta tenía con Sanosuke, hasta el simple hecho del beso que ellos se habían dado le repugnaba.

Una cosa era clara ella quería hacerla pagar por eso.

Deseaba venganza.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

La venganza no era buena, nunca dejaba nada más que un inmenso vacío y un sabor amargo.

Ella no debía sucumbir ante esos deseos oscuros.

Porque era diferente a los Uchiha que habían vivido en el pasado.

¿Verdad?

—Tss, Itachi — escucho claramente el murmuro mal disimulado de Sanosuke, quien se encontraba unos pasos por detrás de ella tomado de la mano de Itachi.

Observo de reojo la situación con atención.

El pequeño le devolvió una mirada de interrogación — ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Hacia dónde vamos? — el tono de fastidio se hizo completamente visible en la voz del chico — ¿Falta mucho?

Itachi observo el camino intentando ubicarse en su entorno y así intentar averiguar hacia donde quería ir Sasuke — Creo que iremos a los territorios Uchiha.

Lo cual era una gran posibilidad considerando que se estaban alejando cada vez más de la aldea y las casas y edificios comenzaban a ser escasos. Sí que sus ancestros habían vividos como unos criminales apartados de todos.

El chico pareció algo fatigado — Necesito un descanso — murmuro al momento que se detenía por completo.

—Sanosuke — le llamo preocupado el niño llamando la atención de los mayores quienes se acercaron preocupado.

Observaron con curiosidad al chico quien se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo completamente exhasusto.

—Cariño — Sakura se puso a su altura intentando examinar al sudoroso chico quien se encontraba respirando agitadamente — ¿Estas bien?

—Estoy muy cansado.

—Aún no se ha recuperado completamente — menciono Kyoko con preocupación al ver la escena — Descansemos un poco.

—Ya falta poco — anuncio Sasuke llamando la atención de todos — Andando.

* * *

La puerta del departamento sonó estridentemente llamando la atención de todos quienes dieron un imperceptible salto con temor.

—Naruto — le llamo Hinata preocupada, nunca había visto al rubio tan colérico como en ese mismo momento.

—Siéntense — ordeno con voz fría para mayor incomodidad de los tres chicos presentes — Ahora.

—Séptimo permítame explicarle — Tadashi intento por todos los medios aminorar el enojo de Naruto quien no despegaba su mirada enojada de su hija.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso Hana? — el rubio apretaba su mandíbula en un desesperado intento de no gritarle coléricamente.

—Yo. .

La respuesta nerviosa de ella se vio interrumpida por Naruto —Estuviste a punto de matarla ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

—Ella quiso atacarla primero — el chico Inuzuka salió en defensa de su rubia amiga.

—Tú estabas golpeando a un miembro de su familia — acuso de manera mordaz. Si había algo que Naruto Uzumaki había aprendido a lo largo de sus años de vida era la filosofía y comportamiento de los Uchiha, por lo cual estaba completamente seguro que Kyoko solo tomo como prioridad la seguridad de Sanosuke y la de su familia, no pensando en nada más.

—¿Cómo puedes defenderlos a ellos? Yo soy tu hija — menciono la rubia con los ojos cristalizados debido a que sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar.

—Naruto — le llamo Hinata para hacerle entrar en razón y que no se excediera tanto con la reprimenda de los chicos.

Tadashi desvió la mirada con enojo — No importa en qué tiempo estemos, los Uchiha siempre serán protegidos y yo no les veo nada especial.

—¿Disculpa? — pregunto Naruto frunciendo el ceño como acto reflejo.

El rubio le miro con odio en la mirada — Solo son traidores.

Hinata decidió intervenir, Naruto sentía un gran afecto hacia los Uchiha, pero eso no le impedía tener un ojo crítico con respecto a ellos, el rubio ya había detenido a Sasuke una vez y si en el futuro no lo había hecho de nuevo quería decir que el clan Uchiha era de plena confianza y ayudaba con el bienestar de la aldea.

Por lo cual ella no veía la necesidad de tanto odio mal infundado entre los demás clanes hacia ellos. No, ellos acabarían de una vez por todas con ese círculo de odio.

—Los Uchiha son compañeros de la aldea, ellos ayudan a nuestra protección y hemos luchado espalda con espalda los unos a los otros — menciono la Hyuga con seriedad llamando la atención de todos.

—Son personas importantes para mí, como Futuro Hokage mi deber es proteger a cada uno de los habitantes de la aldea. Todas las personas son mi familia, yo confió en el comandante de la policía y en esa nueva generación que está surgiendo. No arrastren los errores de sus antepasados con ustedes.

—Pero ellos también cometieron un error — comento Hana con enojo, no se le hacía justo que ella estuviera recibiendo un regaño por parte de Naruto y Hinata y los dos pelinegros quedaran impunes.

—Sasuke se ocupara de los problemas de su familia, yo me encargo de los problemas aquí — menciono el rubio ya algo cansado del enojo y el odio acumulado en Tadashi y Hana — Quiero que pidan disculpas la próxima vez que se vean, actúen como normalmente han hecho.

Ambos chicos desviaron la mirada con molestia, sin embargo asintieron.

—¿Qué dices tú Yuki? — pregunto la Hyuga con curiosidad, el niño no había articulado palabra alguna en toda la discusión.

—Ellos son mis amigos — murmuro con seriedad llenando de orgullo a la chica peliazul — Y tendré una cita con Kyoko.

—¡Yuki! — le llamo Hana en modo de regaño.

—Es bueno saber que no guardas rencor — felicito Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.

No deseaba estar emparentado con Sasuke.

* * *

Itachi, Mikoto y Kyoko se encontraban observando todo maravillados, nunca en su vida pensaron que pisarían ese lugar ni en sus más remotos sueños, puesto que el futuro era muy diferente, esa infraestructura ya no existía y el clan Uchiha estaba ubicado en la mejor zona de la aldea.

—Kakashi menciono que podían quedarse en este lugar — informo Sakura con una sonrisa, la verdad fue buena idea el trasladarse a la mansión Uchiha, su departamento ya no daría abasto con Kyoko entre ellos.

—El Hokage lo organizo — comprendió el niño pelilargo con expresión seria — Es por eso que está completamente limpio y habitable.

—El lugar siempre ha estado intacto — la voz de Sasuke sonó grave y completamente pausada llamando la atención de todos — Así que solo tuvo que equiparlo con comida y limpiarlo.

—Sanosuke ¿estás bien? — pregunto la pelirosa con preocupación, Sasuke había sido algo estricto al exigirle seguir aun cuando el chico no estaba en condiciones.

—Quiero vomitar — informo al apoyarse como podía a la puerta de entrada.

Sakura observo a Sasuke preguntando con su mirada la distribución de la casa.

—Los llevare al baño — anuncio al momento que comenzaba a caminar y Sakura ayudaba a Sanosuke para seguirle el paso — Kakashi también trajo ropa para todos, pueden tomar un baño y cambiarse.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Sanosuke y las náuseas se intensificaron, coloco una mano en su boca para intentar aguantar pero sinceramente se sentía completamente fatal y la fría sudoración de su cuerpo no le ayudaba.

—Aguanta Sanosuke — animo Sakura, no sabía que tan lejos estaba el lugar pero el pasillo de madera por el cual estaban pasando parecía no tener fin.

Itachi observaba preocupado la escena sin embargo el suave jalón en su mano le hizo desviar su mirada hacia Mikoto.

—Jardín — menciono animada al ver el recinto de áreas verdes con alegría.

—Pero si está destruido — menciono Itachi con nerviosismo al ver que ese lugar solo era tierra infértil.

Kyoko los observaba con diversión, sin embargo al doblar en una esquina un escalofrió hizo que se girara lentamente a sus espaldas. Sus ojos negros se abrieron con sorpresa al encontrar una enorme puerta en el fondo del pasillo.

—Es el salón — anuncio Sasuke sobresaltándola un poco — No entren a ese lugar.

—Sasuke — le llamo Sakura preocupada al tener a un tembloroso chico entre sus brazos.

El pelinegro se detuvo para curiosidad de todos — Este es.

Sakura observo maravillada aquel cuarto de baño y rápidamente se adentró en el con Sanosuke — Busca la ropa Sasuke — le ordeno antes de cerrar la puerta.

El pelinegro suspiro con cansancio, no sabía cuantos días habían pasado sin que pudiera dormir tan siquiera un par de minutos pero tanto Sakura como él necesitaban un descanso.

—Síganme.

—Este lugar es enorme Sasuke — dijo Itachi aun maravillado de lo amplio que podía ser la mansión Uchiha.

—Era la mansión del líder del clan — informo el pelinegro con una sonrisa nostálgica — Cuenta con tres habitaciones, dos baños, cocina, sala de estar, salón principal y el jardín era usado como campo de entrenamiento.

—Lo note —murmuro desviando la mirada a los blancos de kunai que se encontraban en la pared que delimitaba el territorio de la mansión — ¿Tenemos acceso a todos los lugares de la mansión?

—Tienen prohibido entrar al salón, pueden estar en todas las demás áreas.

—Jardín bonito — comento una animada pelirosa para extrañeza de todos los presentes.

—¿Tiene algo con el jardín? — pregunto Kyoko con curiosidad.

—En el futuro no tenemos — menciono con gracia el niño.

—Podemos plantar algo para que tenga mejor aspecto — menciono Sasuke con una sonrisa — ¿Qué dices Mikoto?

—¡Sí! — exclamo emocionada la niña abrazándose a Sasuke.

Sasuke detuvo sus pasos nuevamente frente a una puerta — Itachi, tú y Sanosuke se quedaran en esta habitación — deslizo la puerta corrediza para dar lugar a una amplia habitación con una enorme cama y un futon, de colores pálidos y aparentemente algo infantil.

—Es muy grande — menciono el chico entrando emocionado al lugar y examinándolo con la mirada.

—En el armario están sus ropas, llévale algo a Sakura para tu hermano — ordeno con tranquilidad para luego seguir el paso.

Itachi simplemente asintió con una sonrisa.

—Era muy bonita — menciono la chica con una sonrisa sin embargo a unos metros más de distancia Sasuke se detuvo nuevamente.

La chica vio con curiosidad como el pelinegro deslizo la puerta como anteriormente lo había hecho pero esta vez se adentró un poco en la habitación.

—Esta es mi favorita — comento un poco ido al momento que con su mano tocaba suavemente los muebles que en esta se encontraban — Es tu habitación ahora.

—Sasuke — le llamo con preocupación, era la primera vez que sentía al chico deprimirse de esa forma — Tu puedes dormir en este lugar.

El pelinegro se giró para sorprendentemente sonreírle —Ya dormí incontables ocasiones en este lugar, ahora es tu turno.

La chica se sonrojo levemente ante las palabras de él, observo maravillada la habitación sin perder detalle, sin duda era de alguien más maduro, pero todo se encontraba meticulosamente en su lugar, en completo orden.

Sintió a Sasuke salir con Mikoto de la habitación pero sencillamente no le presto atención. Camino a paso lento hacia la cama y se sentó con suavidad, era cómoda, suave, mullida, como si te abrazara con amor y protección.

—La habitación de Itachi, ¿eh? — murmuro al momento que un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas — Eres un idiota, Sasuke.

* * *

—¿Entonces te los llevaras a la mansión Hyuga? — comento Naruto con seriedad al momento que ayudaba a Hinata con los preparativos de la comida.

—Lo lamento — se disculpó ella con pena — Pero tú no cuentas con espacio, además ahora tenemos a Tadashi también.

—Si — comprendió el con resignación, en realidad ahora que había compartido esos días con los chicos y Hinata aborrecía la idea de quedarse solo en su departamento — Me pregunto que pensara Kiba respecto a Tadashi.

—Seguramente se sorprenderá — una sonrisa divertida se posó en los labios de la delicada chica — Aunque es un buen chico, quitando lo del desacuerdo, él parece querer mucho a Hana.

Naruto refunfuño levemente ante esto — Iré mas tarde a disculparme con Sasuke, estoy seguro de que está enojado por lo que ocurrió.

—Estoy segura de que llegaran a un acuerdo — comento ella al momento de posar una mano sobre la del chico — Confía en Sasuke.

Naruto asintió con una sonrisa — Si, también hablare con Kiba cuando llegue el momento.

* * *

—Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veo tantas personas en una mesa — menciono con alegría Kyoko al ya tener frente a ella su ración de comida.

—Yo también me siento emocionada — sonrió de igual manera Sakura. Nunca había pensado compartir un almuerzo al lado de Sasuke y su familia en la mansión Uchiha.

—¡Es tan Shannaro! — exclamaron las dos al unísono.

—¿Kyoko dijo Shannaro? — pregunto Itachi con gracia.

—Demonios — Sasuke por un momento pensó que estaría viviendo con dos Sakuras dentro de poco.

—Shannaro.

Todos fijaron su atención en la pequeña pelirosa.

—Mikoto también — Itachi observaba a su hermanita con curiosidad y extrañeza.

—Me siento en desventaja — menciono Sasuke con pesar — Dime que tendré otro hijo en el futuro.

—Bueno hasta ahora no se nada respecto a eso — menciono Itachi con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Posiblemente tenga otro primo cuando regresemos — menciono la pelinegra con cariño.

—Están en medio de un ataque — recordó Sakura con gracia.

—No es impedimento — la chica observo acusadoramente a los dos aludidos, haciendo que tosieran de vergüenza.

—Me gustaría tener un hermano menor — comento Itachi con una sonrisa comenzando a comer — Esta vez que sea niño.

Sakura sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas, sin embargo su mirada se desvió a su hijo mayor — ¿Por qué no comes? — pregunto con preocupación, el chico había vomitado en cantidades alarmantes hacia un rato, además se veía algo pálido y débil — Necesitas ingerir comida para hacer algo de estómago.

Kyoko observo con preocupación, Sanosuke no tenía ni la más mínima intención de probar bocado de la sopa que Sakura le había preparado especialmente a él.

Y aunque la pelinegra se moría de ganas por ir a su lado para reconfortarlo y hasta de ser posible darle la comida en la boca, se detuvo, ella no lo haría. Sasuke había sido muy amable con ella todo ese tiempo, tanto que incluso le había cedido la habitación de Itachi, algo que sin duda querría para él, para que ella lo estuviera traicionando teniendo amoríos con su primogénito.

Sanosuke y ella no podían tener nada más que una relación familiar aunque ella se estuviera muriendo en el fondo por algo más. Utilizaría todo su autocontrol para permanecer dentro del estereotipo y que tuvieran una relación normal, aun si en el intento tenía que rechazar al chico.

Por qué era lo correcto.

Ella no quería dañar a Sasuke.

Además estaba segura de que Sanosuke sentía una atracción pasajera por ella, y cuando esta se acabara todo estaría perfectamente bien.

Ella podía enterrar sus sentimientos sin reparo.

—Yo no me siento muy bien — menciono en un susurro apenado, estaba causando molestias de nuevo y Sasuke debía estar regocijándose de eso.

—¿Quieres descansar? — pregunto la chica con preocupación, vio que Sanosuke asentía levemente — Kyoko por favor llévalo a su habitación.

La chica se sorprendió ante la orden pero asintió. Se levantó de su asiento caminando con tranquilidad hasta donde se encontraba Sanosuke para ayudarlo a incorporarse y así llevarlo hasta su destino.

—Pensé que con el baño estaría mejor — menciono con preocupación Sasuke cuando ambos pelinegros desaparecieron de su vista.

—Esto suele pasar, tardara días en recuperarse — Itachi tenía un semblante triste, odiaba ver a Sanosuke de esa manera — De todas maneras el baño si termino por relajarnos a todos.

—Quiero que luego de la comida duerman un poco — menciono Sasuke ingiriendo de su almuerzo — No hemos descansado desde que sucedió el ataque, especialmente tu Sakura.

—Si claro iré a mi departamento, prometo dormir toda la tarde — anuncio con una leve sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

—Tu habitación es la principal — anuncio Sasuke — Tus ropas también fueron traídas aquí, solo esa que traes puesta.

—¿Qué? — pregunto anonadada.

—Solo espero que realmente duerman ambos y no que Sanosuke sea algo mayor — menciono Itachi con tranquilidad, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran y que Mikoto solo riera.

* * *

—Kyoko — le llamo el pelinegro con cansancio al ya estar recostado en la cama — ¿Te quedas?

—Dentro poco vendrá Itachi a hacerte compañía — comento con su mejor tono indiferente. Debía actuar frente a él, debía desplazarlo.

—Pero, amor — el tono triste de él casi le hizo flaquear, pero se contuvo, ella debía ser firme.

—Ya te había mencionado que no busco sexo contigo, pero tampoco está en mis planes tener una relación romántica, Sanosuke. Simplemente somos familia por lo tanto no debes llamarme así, sino por mi nombre.

—Pero — la chica observo de reojo las reacciones de él y como se lo esperaba se encontraba llorando — Yo te amo.

—¿De veras? — pregunto con cinismo en la voz, agradecía que el chico no pudiera verla — Yo no te amo.

El chico abrió sus ojos con sorpresa mientras las lágrimas corrían más y más por sus mejillas, trago saliva intentando deshacerse del doloroso nudo en su garganta — Entiendo.

Segundos después sintió la puerta cerrarse.

—Lo siento, Sanosuke.

* * *

—¿Naruto no viene? — pregunto Yuki con inconformidad — Pensé que el viejo Hiashi lo quería.

—Tenle respeto por favor — pidió de nueva cuenta Hinata algo cansada.

—Yo tengo cosas que hacer — menciono el rubio con una sonrisa — Además creo que indiferentemente de si me quiere o no, no me dejaran pasar a la mansión Hyuga toda una noche.

—¿Por qué?

Tadashi tosió disimuladamente y Hana tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Mejor emprendamos la caminata — anuncio Hinata con una sonrisa.

—¿Está segura de que yo puedo ir?

Hinata observo al rubio con una sonrisa — Por supuesto, eres hijo de mi compañero de equipo.

El chico asintió.

—Hana, piensa en lo que dije — comento Naruto con voz seria.

—Si — asintió con desgano.

* * *

Kyoko observo con curiosidad a Sasuke, había pasado horas observando el horizonte sentado en ese lugar, así que con paso lento se situó a su lado.

—No has descansado — reprendió ella suavemente.

—Estaba pensando — respondió con ligereza y una nostálgica sonrisa se posó en sus labios, siempre se sentaba en ese lugar al lado de Itachi y ahora lo hacía al lado de Kyoko.

—Lamento lo que paso en el hospital — se disculpó en un susurro apagado sin poder verlo a la cara — La situación me sobre paso.

—Naruto envió una nota disculpándose por ello — dijo con una leve sonrisa — En realidad el incidente no me molesta, sino le hecho que hubo detrás de eso, Hana la hija del Hokage intento matarte, el chico perro lastimo a Sanosuke. Por otra parte tú utilizaste el chidori para hacer daño a una persona.

—No volverá a pasar — respondió con vergüenza, el chidori era un arma para proteger a las personas amadas no para acabar con la vida de inocentes.

—No necesito que me digas que no sucederá — la miro de reojo con atención — Necesito que me digas como te sentiste respecto a eso.

La chica apretó sus puños con frustración.

Sasuke continuo — Naruto asegura que hay envidia y odio entre esos chicos hacia los Uchiha, sin embargo tú pareces estar en la misma situación, pese a esto yo confió en el idiota de Naruto, él no dejara que sucedan cosas horribles como hace años.

—¿Crees que herede la maldición de odio?

—Creo que todos necesitan madurar, yo confió en ti, no permitirás que tu corazón de tiña de oscuridad — menciono con una sonrisa para sorpresa de la chica — Le debes una disculpa y trata de llevarte mejor con esa chica.

—Sí.

—En cuanto a Sanosuke — suspiro con cansancio — Espero que deje de estar robando besos, aunque es un hecho que debe disculparse. Lo deje pasar por que está enfermo.

—Lo dejaste pasar por que es el niño de tus ojos — menciono en son de burla.

Sasuke afilo su mirada en victoria — El tuyo también.

Kyoko se sonrojo levemente —Que dices, por supuesto que no, estas delirando.

—No me molesta que se amen — respondió con una leve sonrisa haciendo palidecer a la chica — No encuentro mejor persona para entregarle a mi hijo que a ti.

—Sasuke — susurro ella sorprendida.

—Deberían amarse y aprovechar el tiempo, la vida puede cambiar de un momento a otro — menciono observando el despejado cielo — Pero — hizo una leve pausa — Intenta no quedar embarazada tan pronto.

Y ambos estaban conscientes que de no ser así, Itachi podría regresar del otro mundo dispuesto a matarlos.

.

.

.

Continuará. .

* * *

N/A: Nuevo capítulo.

Así que los chicos al final del caso deben disculparse.

Kyoko tiene conflictos internos pero Sasuke al parecer no los tiene tanto.

Sasuke realmente está poniendo toda su fe en Naruto y el futuro que menciono donde todos sean iguales.

Todos en la mansión Uchiha.

La imagen aun no esta lista la chica tiene varios trabajos pendientes, por favor la persona del comentario 200 déjeme su correo para cuando la tenga pasársela.

Comenten y opinen.

Adiosito.


	21. Chapter 21: Convivencia

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 20: Convivencia.

Kyoko sonrió levemente divertida ante los miedos de Sasuke.

 _Sin tan solo supiera._

Sasuke la miro desconcertado, desconfiado.

—Estas sonriendo — puntualizo con más recelo.

Y no era para menos, esa sonrisa pícara que portaba la chica no le daba buena espina.

Después de todo, Sanosuke aún era un niño.

Un maravilloso ser completamente puro creado por Dios.

El chico no conocía nada de la vida, apenas tenía los 14 años.

¡Era prácticamente un bebé!

¡Su bebé!

—No lo he violado si es lo que te preocupa — susurro divertida al ver que el pelinegro estaba procesando todas las posibilidades en su cabeza — Es solo que he tenido sueños extraños desde que lo encontré en el bosque.

—¿Sueños extraños?

La chica asintió — Nos veo a ambos, pero no somos completamente nosotros, al principio solo tenía recuerdos del pasado, pero poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en escenarios lejanos, futuros.

Sasuke observo con atención a la chica quien se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos, suspiro — El sharingan te da la posibilidad de vislumbrar un futuro, incierto, pero futuro al fin y al cabo.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo sucederá.

—No necesariamente esa visión se cumplirá, solo tienes que tomar las decisiones correctas para evitarlo.

—Yo no puedo amarlo — dictamino la chica con angustia en la voz — Y no puedo permitir que él me ame.

Sasuke asintió con respeto, no podía obligar a la chica a nada, él estaba completamente de acuerdo con su relación pero si ella no estaba segura no podía hacer nada más.

—Esos sueños comenzaron luego del incidente en el bosque — comento él con voz pausada, siendo escuchado atentamente por Kyoko — ¿No los haz tenido en el futuro?

—En el futuro yo cuidaba de Sanosuke, sin embargo, él no me conocía — menciono calmadamente — Era una especie de protección a distancia.

—Si — Sasuke sin quererlo sonrió — Estoy familiarizado con eso.

Después de todo Itachi era igual.

Pero si Kyoko intentaba decirle que en el futuro no había soñado con su hijo, ¿Qué había de diferente justo ahora para que la chica lo hiciera?

Sin duda era un completo misterio.

Y por alguna extraña razón, su corazón de alguna forma le alertaba peligro.

* * *

Itachi observo a Sanosuke con atención.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que Kyoko no te ama? — pregunto por tercera vez con incredibilidad todavía. Es que sencillamente era poco factible eso. Y de probabilidades él era un experto, era un genio después de todo.

—Ella dijo que no me amaba.

Itachi enarco una ceja en desconcierto. Aunque su hermano todo lo que hubiese hecho fuera llorar, en su opinión su llanto era injustificado y por mero gusto.

Itachi Uchiha estaba completamente seguro de que Kyoko amaba a su hermano.

—Tal vez solo está enojada — comento de manera pensativa. Si bien era falso eso de que no lo amaba quizá y solo quizá la chica estaba enojada por alguna razón y quería desquitarse con el chico.

El mayor clavo sus ojos llorosos al frente, donde percibía la presencia de su pequeño hermano, sin que las lágrimas dejaran de brotar de sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Recuerda el incidente del hospital — menciono de manera acusadora — Perdiste bastantes puntos con el beso con Hana y luego la discusión donde ellas dos se vieron envueltas.

—Pero no fue mi intensión que Hana la atacara, ni siquiera le pedí que me defendiera.

—No, pero ese es el problema, no te preocupas por tus seres amados si estos te lo permiten, te preocupas por que lo haces y ya.

El pelinegro desvió la mirada con culpabilidad, si, era cierto que no le había dado a Kyoko buenos momentos últimamente, sin mencionar que ahora el sexto Hokage la tenía en la mira por el asunto de Hana.

— ¿Qué debo hacer?

Itachi pareció dudar la respuesta que tenía preparada para Sanosuke, sin embargo era el único camino que encontraba para él — Abonado a eso está el hecho del beso y no solo digas "no era mi intención", lo hiciste porque deseabas verla sufrir.

— ¿Estas para apoyarme o no? — se cruzó de brazos molesto por las acusaciones de Itachi.

—Lo estoy, pero se consiente, cometiste una idiotez — negó con la cabeza en resignación, su hermano sencillamente no aprendía de sus errores — Debes explicarle primero que besaste a Hana como método de venganza nada más,

— ¡Me odiara! — exclamo algo espantado.

—A eso iba— continuo con algo de cansancio — Luego tendrás que conquistarla.

— ¿Eh? — el chico abrió sus ojos confundido ante lo que decía el niño.

—Kyoko necesita saber que tú la amas — explico — Por eso no hay nada mejor que demostrárselo, enamórala, tu eres un chico listo, todas las chicas de la aldea mueren por ti.

—Pero Kyoko no es como ellas — aclaro algo enfadado el chico.

Itachi sonrió con algo de sorna en respuesta — Por supuesto, ella es un Uchiha igual que tú, sabes lo complicado que es enamorar a los Uchihas, así que esta será una prueba de fuego para ti.

Sanosuke se mordió el labio en clara señal de inconformidad.

—Si realmente la amas, al menos lo intentaras.

* * *

Sasuke entro con sumo cuidado a la habitación sin hacer ruido alguno, era consciente de que tanto Mikoto como Sakura posiblemente se encontraran durmiendo plácidamente debido al cansancio, por lo cual no quería despertarlas o interrumpirlas. Cerro la puerta con cuidado para enfocar su vista a su alrededor y así poder encontrar a las dos chicas reposando cómodamente en la gran cama, con un suspiro se dirigió hacia donde estaban.

—Estaba preocupada porque no llegabas.

Sasuke escucho perfectamente el susurro de Sakura, observo con detenimiento los ojos jade de la pelirosa, algo somnolientos, admirando a la pequeña niña que se encontraba profundamente dormida a su lado.

—Estoy en la misma casa que tú — aclaro restándole importancia, se sentó con cuidado al otro extremo, dejando a la pequeña niña entre los dos.

—Ese es el punto — respondió fijando sus ojos verdes en los de él.

Sasuke inmediatamente comprendió a lo que se refería.

Sonrió.

Sakura no cambiaba.

—Mis fantasmas ya dejaron de atormentarme, así que no debes preocuparte por ellos — dijo mientras su mano viajaba hacia los cortos cabellos rosados de la niña para acariciarlos con suavidad.

—Qué bueno que descansen en paz — menciono ella con una sonrisa al ver la mirada que el chico le dedicaba a la pequeña.

Una mirada cálida.

Amorosa.

Como todo padre miraba a su pequeña princesa.

—Ella es hermosa, ¿no te parece?

—Lo es — Sakura por un momento cerro sus ojos con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, no se podía imaginar en un futuro justo así, con millones de momentos llenos de paz al lado de Sasuke — Se parece mucho a ti.

La sonrisa de Sasuke se acentuó aún más ante lo dicho por ella — Ella es idéntica a ti — Sakura abrió sus ojos ante las palabras de él — Siempre busca mi atención de todas las maneras posibles.

—Que tonterías estas diciendo — murmuro ella en vergüenza desviando la mirada.

—Eso me agrada — interrumpió — Me hacen ver que no estoy solo y siempre tendré un hogar al cual regresar.

La chica sonrió tímidamente ante eso — Somos tu hogar ahora Sasuke — le informo a medida que entrelazaba con delicadeza su mano con la de él.

—Arreglare las cosas con Sanosuke — le prometió con seguridad, él muy bien sabía que era lo que ella más deseaba — No permitiré que nuestro hijo sufra de esa manera. Tú y él no lo merecen.

—Ninguno lo merece — menciono ella con tristeza — ¿Por eso aprobaste su relación con Kyoko?

— ¿Tú estás en desacuerdo? — respondió con otra pregunta.

—Sé que los clanes así manejan sus relaciones — menciono ella con una sonrisa — Se me hace extraño, solo un poco, pero es lo que ellos desean.

—Bueno Kyoko no está muy segura — un suspiro escapo de sus labios en frustración, los jóvenes ahora no entendían la importancia de expresar sus sentimientos para luego no arrepentirse de nada.

Sakura rio levemente para evitar despertar a la niña — Sé que no quieres que luego queden con la sensación de que podrían haber dicho más cosas, pero es diferente a la relación con la que los estas comparando.

Sasuke hizo un mohín de inconformidad, por supuesto él y su hermano nunca tuvieron una relación más allá de la fraternal, pero nunca pudo decirle a Itachi todo lo que sentía, lo cual suponía una carga de la que nunca se libraría.

No quería que pasara lo mismo con ellos.

—Además — la chica continuo — Supongo que ella lo hace por lealtad al Sasuke del futuro, más que nada, deja que ellos decidan qué hacer. Después de todo no es como si Sanosuke se la fuera a poner fácil.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto el pelinegro con curiosidad.

—Lo escuche hablando de planes de conquista con Itachi — menciono divertida.

Sasuke sonrió orgullosamente ante eso, su hijo no se daba por vencido tan fácilmente.

—Deberíamos ayudarlo un poco — comento con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Sakura lo observo con interés por un par de mi minutos, hacer de casamenteros era una actividad divertida, si Itachi ayudaba, ellos también podrían, con mas disimulo claro.

—¿Por qué no? Suena divertido — Sasuke asintió en acuerdo — Pero no se te olvide hablar con el sobre el asunto de Hana.

Sasuke no debía olvidar que su rol como padre también abarcaba el hecho de tener que hacerle ver a su hijo que algunas acciones estaban mal. Por lo cual debía llamarle la atención por ser un mujeriego empedernido y hacerlo sentar cabeza.

Después de todo si Naruto había comunicado que él ya había charlado con Hana y Tadashi al respecto, Sasuke debía hacerlo con Kyoko y por supuesto con Sanosuke.

—De acuerdo — suspiro.

Por alguna extraña razón odiaba regañar a ese niño.

* * *

 _Dolor, humedad, dolor, agitación, dolor, incomodidad, dolor, olor impregnado a sangre en el ambiente, dolor, sudor._

 _Sentía dolor._

 _Un dolor que le desgarraba cada una de sus extrañas._

 _¿Qué estaba pasando?_

 _Abrió los ojos como pudo lentamente, sin embargo la escaza claridad del lugar solo le permitió reconocer una extraña habitación rocosa y mohosa pobremente alumbrada con unas antorchas._

 _Pudo sentir que sus extremidades estaban aprisionadas por gruesas cadenas que sonaron cuando vagamente intento liberarse de ellas. Un quejido salió de sus labios cuando sintió atravesar su cuerpo intensas oleadas de dolor. Sinceramente no era normal._

 _Nada de aquello era normal._

— _Niaaaaaa_

 _Abrió los ojos sorprendida y busco con desesperación el origen de ese llanto, el llanto de un bebé. No sabía por qué pero su cuerpo le pedía a gritos mantener el pequeño ser que se encontraba en ese lugar a salvo de todo daño. Ella protegería a esa indefensa criatura._

 _Escucho a una persona toser levemente, con esta, ya serian tres las que se encontraban en ese mismo lugar contándose ella misma. Y aunque ella sentía un inmenso dolor y estaba incapacitada su deber como shinobi le dictaba que debía proteger a todos._

 _Después de todo era parte de la policía militar._

 _Intento nuevamente moverse esta vez con más ahínco provocando de nuevo el sonido de las cadenas moviéndose._

— _Despertaste — un susurro, ese susurro le hizo abrir los ojos con pánico y dirigir su mirada a donde se encontraba la voz, aun en medio de la oscuridad._

— _Sanosuke — le llamo preocupada, el chico se escuchaba herido, cansado, fatigado — ¿Qué sucedió?_

 _Escucho los leves pasos de él acercarse a ella, su pecho se agitaba desesperado con algo de ansiedad, no era bueno que ambos estuvieran en ese lugar, por más que lo intentaba no podía recordar nada pero temía que alguien hubiese dañado al chico._

 _La chica observo impresionada al pelinegro cuando se posó frente a ella, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre con el extraño patrón de una estrella negra impresa en ellos._

 _Un sharingan._

 _Un manguekyou sharingan._

— _¿Sanosuke qué. .?_

 _La pregunta de ella se vio interrumpida por un suave murmullo, la chica movió su mirada lentamente de los ojos del chico al pequeño bultito envuelto que el chico mantenía en sus brazos._

 _Un pequeño bultito envuelto en la camisa que el chico ya no portaba._

 _Un pequeño ser que se removía levemente entre los brazos de Sanosuke._

— _Estaba esperando que despertaras — comento él al momento que con cuidado ponía al pequeñito cerca de ella — Te necesita._

 _Kyoko con sus manos temblorosas toco levemente al bebé, le destapo con cuidado la pequeña carita dejando ver una piel suave de color blanco y unos cuantos mechoncitos de cabello negro._

 _Sonrió._

 _Era hermoso._

— _Los ninjas que nos atacaron están muertos — la voz del chico la llevo de vuelta a la realidad —Envié un halcón por Itachi, él vendrá pronto._

— _¿Tú los atacaste con tu sharingan? — pregunto ella preocupada por él, no era bueno que el chico usara ese poder, podía correr peligro._

 _Sanosuke cayo de rodillas frente a ella para luego escupir sangre, alertándola —Estaré bien._

— _No, no lo estarás — menciono la chica preocupada dispuesta a ayudarlo._

— _Necesito que te concentres y utilices todas tus energías para mantenerlo a salvo — ordeno como pudo para nuevamente toser sangre, sentía el liquido rojizo también deslizarse por su mejilla derecha._

— _Pero. ._

— _Niaaa niaaa._

— _Kyoko — la voz enojada de él la hizo desistir de su intento de curarlo con el poco chakra que tenía para tomar delicadamente al bebe entre sus brazos y con sumo cuidado y lentitud tratar de introducirle su pezón en la boca._

 _Suspiro con alivio y algo de alegría al notar que el niño recibió gustosamente aquella fuente de comida comenzando a chupar levemente._

— _Mira, está comiendo — murmuro emocionada la chica, sin duda era maravilloso._

— _Si — respondió el chico en un murmuro para luego toser nuevamente dejando escapar quejidos de dolor._

 _La chica le miro preocupada al borde de las lágrimas._

— _Estaré bien — le sonrió levemente sin embargo y sin poder prolongarlo más tiempo su cuerpo se desplomo contra el piso._

— _¡Sanosuke! — grito preocupada al ver que el chico incluso intentaba respirar con mucha dificultad — ¡No te mueras! ¡Sanosuke! — la chica dejo que sus lágrimas corrieran libremente al momento de ver como el chico tosía incontrolablemente y cada vez veía con más desespero como el aire no entraba a sus pulmones._

 _¡Sanosuke!_

—¡No! — grito desgarradoramente al momento que se sentaba en la cama, sentía todo su cuerpo empapado en sudor, todos sus músculos estaban temblando con desesperación, era presa del miedo que tan horrible pesadilla le había producido.

Sintió la puerta abrirse, pero no fue del todo consiente de que habían más personas en la habitación hasta que sintió los brazos de Sakura envolverla en un abrazo.

Observo todo a su alrededor encontrando el semblante preocupado de Sasuke, Itachi y Sanosuke en la puerta.

—Kyoko — susurro preocupada Sakura al momento que se separaba levemente de ella para mirarla a los ojos — Todo fue un mal sueño, todo está bien.

—Vete — murmuro la chica al borde la histeria — ¡Vete, Sanosuke!

—¿Qué? — pregunto él sin entender del todo esa vez que había hecho, solo estaba hablando animadamente con Itachi en su habitación cuando la chica había gritado. Él solo quería saber que le pasaba.

—¡Vete no quiero verte! — grito ya soltándose en llanto entre los brazos de Sakura quien observo preocupada a Sasuke.

—Muy bien, fuera todos — ordeno el mayor apresurando a los dos chicos a salir de la habitación con él, quien cerró la puerta dejando a las dos chicas en completa calma.

Kyoko bajo su mirada a las sabanas sin dejar de llorar y observo horrorizada como estas se encontraban manchadas de sangre.

Sakura la abrazo rápidamente para evitar que la chica tuviera un nuevo ataque de pánico.

—Debe ser tu periodo, cariño — le recordó reconfortante la pelirosa escuchando la agitada respiración de la chica.

Kyoko abrió los ojos sorprendida, se había sumergido tanto en el sueño que incluso había olvidado que ella no había mantenido relaciones con nadie y que por lo tanto le era imposible tener un bebé, además de que efectivamente debía tratarse de ello a pesar de que no hubiese podido llevar un control debido a las circunstancias que se habían presentado, hace poco menos de un mes.

Debía relajarse un poco.

Nada malo pasaría.

—Lo siento — se disculpó con vergüenza — Me afecto más de lo esperado.

Sakura sonrió tierna y comprensivamente en respuesta — Te ayudare con eso.

—Odio atravesar estos días — murmuro algo enojada dispuesta a levantarse para tomar un baño, sin embargo, en su rostro se reflejó una mueca de dolor e inconformidad.

— ¿Sueles sufrir mucho por eso?

—Mi humor cambia mucho — menciono de mala gana — Y el dolor es insoportable.

Sakura sonrió nerviosamente ante lo dicho por ella.

—Espero que los chicos no te hagan enojar.

* * *

—Sasuke — le llamo el pequeño Itachi cuando estos se encontraban camino a la cocina para esperar pacientemente a que Sakura y Kyoko terminaran — ¿Es peligroso relacionarnos con Kyoko?

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto el pelinegro sin comprender del todo lo que su hijo quería decir.

—Me refiero a que, esta menstruando — menciono para sorpresa de Sanosuke quien no había podido ver la sangre anteriormente — Y mi madre se pone de los mil demonios cuando eso sucede.

Sasuke trago saliva sonoramente.

—Kyoko sabe controlarse más que Sakura.

Sasuke quiso poner toda tu fe en lo que decía, pero por alguna extraña razón los tres hombres presentes sabían que eso podía ser falso.

—Mantendremos distancia — acordó Itachi con una sonrisa, las mujeres eran realmente sanguinarias cuando esos días específicos llegaban. Sin embargo siempre les gustaba ser mimadas de igual manera, por lo cual si Sanosuke sabía aprovechar la oportunidad, podía ganar puntos con la pelinegra — Siempre y cuando ella lo pida, si podemos ayudarla con sus malestares mejor.

El doble sentido en las palabras del niño alerto a los dos mayores.

Sanosuke sonrió, Itachi era sencillamente un gran estratega y genio.

—Eso me recuerda — menciono con voz seria Sasuke llamando la atención de los dos — La próxima vez que veas a Hana deberás pedirles disculpas, Sanosuke.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué? Porque te has besado con ella — reprendió con voz fría — Te sientes un hombre para estar besando a cuanta chica te pase por delante pero no lo eres para pedirle disculpas a una chica.

—Eso no es cierto — menciono algo enojado, por solo un momento pensó que podía estar en el mismo entorno que Sasuke sin discutir, cuan equivocado estaba.

—Acéptalo, lo haces con cuanta chica te ponga caliente — menciono con asco — Pero tengo noticias para ti, mientras vivas bajo mi techo tú y tus hormonas pueden ir tomando clases de autocontrol, no puedes ir por la vida haciendo lo que quieras con cuanta mujer se te restriega.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que eres diferente? — pregunto con cinismo en la voz.

—Yo tengo presente que solo lo hare con una mujer — contraataco el mayor con burla — Por supuesto tú no tienes una que realmente te amé, solo quieren revolcarse contigo porque eres un Uchiha, porque eres el hijo del comandante de la policía.

—Sasuke — susurro Itachi para que se detuviera un poco y no se excediera.

— ¿Crees que no valgo nada si no soy tu hijo? — pregunto realmente enojado, provocando nuevamente la sensación de ardor en su cuerpo.

Sasuke iba a contestar sin embargo un chasquido llamo su atención.

—Realmente los dos son igual de calenturientos — menciono la chica pelinegra quien se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia observándolos enojada — Así que esta discusión no lleva a ningún sitio, muevan el trasero y despejen el área.

—¿Ella es, Kyoko? — murmuro Sasuke siendo sutilmente doblegado por la presencia de la chica.

Itachi tembló ligeramente pero se apartó a un lado junto con Sanosuke.

—Uno muriendo del dolor y ustedes perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo estupideces de hombres, realmente hacen que pierda la paciencia.

La chica paso por el lado de ellos camino a la cocina soltando improperios en nombre de los presentes, cuando una pelirosa apareció caminando lentamente hasta donde estaban con un Kuroi herido en sus brazos.

—Ella me asusta — murmuraron los dos hermanos con algo de terror para gracia de la chica.

—Creo que no es buena idea estorbar en su camino — anuncio cómicamente.

—¿El gato como esta? — Sasuke pregunto con curiosidad, Sakura lo había dejado en la habitación principal mientras se curaba de su pata fracturada.

—Estupendamente — notifico aun sonriendo — ¿Y bien que les parece si preparo la cena?

Todos temblaron ligeramente ante eso.

Significaría cenar con una peligrosa Kyoko y tratar de no morir en el intento.

Sin duda una misión rango S, de la cual esperaban salir ilesos.

.

.

.

Continuara. .

* * *

N/A: He regresado.

Este capitulo me salio extraño la verdad, queria plasmar un poco de como seria la alocada convivencia de los Uchiha, aqui entre nos creo que sera terrorifica.

Aceptemoslo, la gran mayoria de las mujeres somos como Kyoko (al menos yo).

Este capitulo solo abarco a los Uchiha, el proximo solo lo hara con los Uzumaki y asi sucesivamente hasta que se vayan de viaje, que creo que sera dentro de dos capitulos mas o menos.

Al fin tengo de nuevo computadora, lo cual es bueno, me da mas libertad de escribir.

La chica aun no tiene lista la imagen, ya hasta verguenza me da, espero entiendan.

Por otra parte, ¿alguien ve Fairy Tail? El manga esta de infarto, Gray vs Zeref.

Llamenme loca, pero yo amo a Zeref, él es malvado por la maldicion, en Fairy Tail Zero y en los recuerdos de Mavis no es asi.

Quiero escribir un Fic corto sobre el Zervis pero no me animo totalmente ¿ustedes que opinan?

Dejen sus comentarios y opinen tambien sobre el capitulo.

Sin mas, nos vemos.

Adiosito.


	22. Chapter 22:Nadie ama como los Uchiha

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 21: Porque nadie ama como los Uchiha.

Todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa tranquilamente, después de todo la cena era un momento para compartir en la familia, o al menos así pensaban todos los presentes, la cuestión era que ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a decir una sola palabra, intentando evitar con esta una posiblemente discusión entre dos miembros masculinos de la familia, o en otro escenario, el más terrorífico de hecho, la furia de una de las mujeres de la familia.

Por qué en tan solo un par de minutos habían aprendido que si bien Kyoko Uchiha no tenía la fuerza monstruosa o el temperamento de Sakura, era incluso peor que la misma pelirosa. Haciéndola una oponente de temer incluso para Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura observo a todos los presentes, cada uno en su propio mundo, y suspiro con cansancio, no era de guardar silencio por tanto tiempo, no tenía la tranquilidad y personalidad estoica de los Uchiha.

—Pueden mencionar tan siquiera si les desagrada el sabor de la comida — comento con algo de resignación, prestando atención a cada una de las expresiones de los Uchiha.

—Sabe bien — corto y conciso como cada una de las respuestas de Sasuke, aunque en el fondo ocultaba un gran significado, el pelinegro no llevaba a su paladar cualquier comida, el mayor contaba con gustos algo exquisitos.

—No es que me desagrade el sabor — menciono Itachi con algo de vergüenza, no quería hacerla sentir mal — Es solo que no entiendo por qué si sabe delicioso no puede tener una apariencia que combine.

Sakura observo la comida a medio comer que estaba en su plato. La verdad el arroz con curri estaba delicioso, pero se veía más como una bazofia para animales que como lo que era en realidad.

—Afortunadamente en el futuro lo hará mejor — Sanosuke intento darle ánimos a la pelirosa, aunque era un pobre intento la verdad, considerando que el chico no podía ver lo que se llevaba a su boca.

—Parece que a ti no te agrada mucho — Sakura observo como el chico había ingerido algo de arroz para luego hacer una mueca de desagrado al momento de tragarlo.

Kyoko y Sasuke fijaron su mirada en el chico.

—Me agrada de verdad — el chico volvió a realizar la mueca al tomar algo de agua — Es solo que mi garganta me duele.

Sakura le observo de manera preocupada, el chico se había estado sustentando con sueros intravenosos en su estadía en el hospital, pero no había querido comer nada en todo el día, y ahora este decía que tenía dificultades para ingerir algo.

—Lo hubieses mencionado, Sanosuke — la pelirosa se levantó rápidamente de su asiento dispuesta a hacerle un caldo de verduras que el chico pudiera comer más fácilmente.

—Siéntate Sakura — la orden de Sasuke la sobresalto un poco, por lo cual le devolvió la mirada completamente extrañada.

—Pero Sasuke — la chica estaba preparada para hacerle ver al pelinegro que Sanosuke no estaba siendo mimado o algo por estilo, simplemente no podía comer lo que ella le había proporcionado por su enfermedad.

Era cruel hacerle pasar dolor solo para que este comiera.

—Yo puedo hacerlo Sakura no te preocupes por eso — la chica observo preocupada al afectado que como aval a sus palabras volvía a comer un poco más.

Itachi observo toda la escena con tristeza, no le agradaba que Sanosuke pasara por esas penumbras, pero Sasuke tampoco demostraba tener ningún interés en ayudarlo y obligaba a Sakura a no interferir tampoco.

Repentinamente su apetito había desaparecido por completo.

Y sus ojos inevitablemente le picaron y se humedecieron levemente.

Su hermano sufría la indiferencia de Sasuke, incluso ahora más que antes, al mayor parecía no importarle lo que a su hermano le sucedía, a Sasuke no le importaba si Sanosuke no podía valerse por sí mismo, o si este tenía algún dolor.

Era como si no lo amara.

Como si su hermano fuera un simple error en su vida, algo que nunca debió ocurrir.

 _Un simple error en sus cálculos._

—Ninguno de los tres está comiendo — la voz de Kyoko resonó autoritaria en la estancia — Abran la boca y digan que les pasa.

Sasuke y Sakura observaron con atención y sorpresa como efectivamente, Sanosuke solo estaba jugando con su comida, Itachi había dejado de comer y Mikoto no había empezado tan siquiera a hacerlo.

Los tres hermanos tuvieron un escalofrió en cuanto escucharon el tono demandante de la chica.

Sí, no era buena idea la posibilidad de hacerla enojar ni mentirle.

— ¿Itachi? — Sakura lo llamo con extrañeza, el niño hasta hacia un momento atrás estaba comiendo como siempre, pero ahora tenía la mirada desviada sin tener intenciones de continuar con su alimento a medio comer.

— ¿Mikoto? — Sasuke observo preocupado a la niña, no era bueno que esta dejara de comer, además de que era inusual, no quería que esta se enfermara.

Itachi sintió las lágrimas aglomerarse en sus ojos.

Mikoto y él.

Siempre eran su hermana y él.

Nadie preguntaba por su hermano mayor.

Nadie nunca preguntaba por Sanosuke Uchiha.

Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y sin disculparse o excusarse salió corriendo lejos de ese lugar ante la mirada asombrada de todos.

—¡Itachi! — le llamo Sakura con preocupación poniéndose de pie dispuesta a seguirlo, sin embargo Kyoko se levanto de igual manera para con tranquilidad y sin decir ni una sola palabra dirigirse hacía donde estaba el niño.

—Yo ire a mi habitación — anuncio Sanosuke con la voz algo apagada y sin animos levantándose con algo de lentitud.

—Te ayudo — Sakura iba hacia el lugar donde estaba él pero se detuvo cuando el joven le sonrio levemente.

—Ya me aprendi el camino — informo con tranquilidad al momento que efectivamente comenzaba a caminar en la dirección correcta, sin tan siquiera tropezarse una vez.

—Increible — susurro la chica impresionada, Sanosuke solo había realizado ese recorrido un par de veces y ya lo tenia gravado en su memoria.

—Tiene los sentidos despiertos, sin duda — Sasuke sonrio levemente al momento que se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia el lugar donde la pequeña pelirosa estaba sentada con una mirada triste —¿Qué pasa contigo?

Mikoto observo al pelinegro con ojos tristes y llorosos.

—No quiero — menciono para con asco apartar el plato hacia un lado.

Sakura se acercó impresionada al lugar, la pequeña no había tenido problemas en comer cualquier platillo que le presentaran por eso le había servido igual que a todos los demás.

— ¿Y qué quieres comer? — la voz de Sasuke se tornó seria, como si en verdad estuviese tratando un tema de vida o muerte con la pequeña pelirosa.

—Fresa — anuncio al momento que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos con intensidad.

— ¿Fresas? — Sakura y Sasuke intercambiaron una mirada entre si, no sabiendo exactamente qué era lo que quería decir la pequeña.

La pequeña asintió enérgicamente.

—¿Quieres una fresa? — pregunto Sasuke para corroborar, haciendo referencia a la fruta, sin embargo, la niña en esa ocasión negó molesta tal idea.

Sakura analizo lo que posiblemente podría querer su hija. Mikoto era una niña pequeña, solo tenía tres años, llevaba una vida normal de un niño de su edad a su parecer, por lo cual solo tenía que buscar algo que los niños pequeños hicieran y estuviera relacionado con fresas.

La niña jugaba, se reía, dormía y hablaba, todo lo típico de su edad, además de que era muy apegada a Sasuke, pero era típico de las niñas, incluso cuando tenía pacientes así en varias ocasiones los padres tenían que incluso darle el biberón con algún tipo de leche saborizada, que venía en diferentes presentaciones, vainilla, chocolate, fresa.

Abrió los ojos al comprender exactamente lo que quería Mikoto.

—Tenemos que ir de compras — anuncio ella con una leve risa, causando confusión en el mayor.

—Dijo que no quería fresas — le recordó aún más confundido, no sabía porque la chica estaba sonriendo de manera tan divertida.

Sakura se volvió hacia la pequeña niña con una sonrisa — Quieres leche con sabor a fresas ¿no es así?

Sasuke enarco una ceja extrañado por la pregunta, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que la niña asentía con una sonrisa —Entiendo, compraremos esa horrorosa y empalagosa leche y se la daremos.

Mikoto frunció el ceño levemente en desacuerdo a las palabras de su padre.

Sakura rio levemente — Y un biberón también.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Sí! — exclamo Mikoto en alegría al por fin ser comprendida por los mayores.

—Camina — ordeno Sakura entre risas tomando a la chiquilla en brazos — Son las ordenes de tu hija.

Sasuke suspiro con resignación, nunca en su vida pensó en comprar tales cosas para bebés, sin embargo no podía negarse a los caprichos de Mikoto, así que respirando profundamente decidió seguir a las dos chicas.

* * *

Itachi observo sentado desde el techo como Sakura, Sasuke y Mikoto salían de la mansión camino hacia algún lugar que era desconocido para él. Sonrió levemente divertido, al parecer su hermana había tenido uno de sus muy acostumbrados caprichos, los cuales, fueran como fueran, siempre terminaban siendo cumplidos por sus padres.

—Ha de ser una manía familiar el sentarse en este lugar — el niño sabía que la chica pelinegra lo había seguido por lo cual no se inmuto ante su voz. Todo lo contrario observo con total interés como ella se sentaba a su lado para observar el horizonte con una sonrisa.

Itachi sin lugar a dudas pensó que las mujeres menstruando eran muy bipolares. Esa chica podía estar completamente hecha una furia y de un segundo a otro estar completamente apacible y sonriente.

—Si — Kyoko escucho perfectamente la afirmación del menor, pero esto solo hizo que suspirara con pesadez, Itachi tenía sus ojos llorosos y rojos por esta misma razón. El niño de verdad pensaba que Sasuke era una mala persona.

Y no lo culpaba del todo, Sasuke no era precisamente miel y azúcar con respecto a su hijo mayor, pero ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que el pelinegro sentía, Sasuke los amaba, sin distinción alguna, por lo cual tenía que hacerle ver a Itachi que ni Sasuke ni él eran los villanos de la historia. Sanosuke no se sentía desplazado por su hermano menor.

Él no debía cargar con ese peso, porque era consciente de que el amar a una persona y ser la causa del sufrimiento de la misma era un dolor aún más grande de lo que se pudiera imaginar.

Como el que había llevado su padre.

—Si lo hace — le comento en medio de una risa divertida que extraño al pelilargo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Sasuke lo ama, tu padre realmente lo ama, con tal fuerza que tú no eres capaz de imaginar las miles de cosas que haría por él.

Itachi desvió la mirada algo enojado, si lo amara lo demostraría, no tachaba a su padre de desnaturalizado pero, al menos se preocuparía aunque fuese un poco.

—No lo creo — simplemente dejo que sus sentimientos hablaran por él, por primera vez en su vida, sin pensar — A Sasuke solo le importa el poder.

Kyoko sonrió ladinamente ante lo dicho por Itachi, al parecer los hermanos Uchiha no eran tan diferentes como se les pintaba.

Pero en el fondo ella sabía que Itachi era capaz de dar mucho más que eso, el niño poseía una amplia visión de lo que acontecía a su alrededor. En ese sentido su primo era más hábil y despierto que Sanosuke, una cualidad rara en un ninja, pero indudablemente valiosa.

No podía dejar que esa mente prodigio fuera afectada de esa manera.

—Observa a tu alrededor con atención, entonces serás capaz de ver cosas que antes pasabas por alto — un sutil consejo que sabía que el menor tomaría, Itachi no era orgulloso, terco u obstinado como Sanosuke, o el mismo Sasuke. Su naturaleza era más tranquila y pacífica, como la de su padre, y solo en ocasiones, como la suya propia — Con ese sharingan ¿Qué tanto puedes ver?

Vio al chico exhalar con completa calma. Ambos chicos fijaron su vista justo al frente, en el preciso momento en el que Sasuke atravesaba nuevamente la puerta de entrada con parsimonia.

—Las personas viven su vida atados a lo que consideran verdadero, es así como definen su realidad.

—Pero esta solo puede ser una ilusión — completo con diversión la frase que ella había dejado inconclusa.

—Fue un placer charlar contigo — comento divertida al momento que desaparecía de ese lugar, ella tenía otras cosas que tratar.

* * *

Sasuke suspiro de manera cansada al momento que se recostaba en el sillón, Sakura y Mikoto podían poner su mundo de cabeza si se lo proponían, por lo cual y de manera educada le comunico a la pelirosa que deseaba descansar ya que se encontraba realmente fatigado.

Y no era para menos, él, Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los ninjas más poderosos de la historia, estuvo sutilmente obligado a adentrarse a una tienda de niños pequeños. Demasiada información para procesar. Él realmente amaba a su hija, también estaba seguro de que llegado el momento haría todas esas vicisitudes al lado de Sakura. Solo que aún no era el momento.

Necesitaba procesar aun todo lo que ocurría. No podía hacerlo de la noche a la mañana.

—Estas a un paso de hiperventilar — la voz burlona de Kyoko lo saco de sus ajetreados pensamientos para mirarla, impasible, al lado del sillón.

Trago saliva sonoramente, solo esperaba que la chica no lo quisiera matar por escapar de sus responsabilidades paternales.

¡Solo que esas responsabilidades aun no le concernían!

—Lo siento — pero por alguna extraña razón, solo se pudo disculpar por ser un cobarde.

—Sabía que no lo harías — le restó importancia sorprendiendo al mayor — Hable con Itachi, aclare los pensamientos que tenía.

—Sabes manejar esto mejor que yo — burlarse de sí mismo era lo único que le quedaba, no podía sentirse más como un fracasado.

—Los he visto crecer — una sonrisa se posó en los labios de ella, una de esas compasivas, las mismas que tenía Itachi — Itachi es más astuto y listo, no dará mayores problemas.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos impresionado cuando sintió en su frente el leve toquecito de los dedos de la chica. Sonrió.

Se sentía tan bien.

— ¿Puedes ocuparte de Sanosuke?

Kyoko se sorprendió levemente ante la petición de Sasuke, pero accedió.

Debía ayudarlo en lo que más pudiera.

— ¿Qué necesitas?

Sasuke sonrió, una sonrisa perversa que a la chica le provoco un escalofrió.

—Haz que nunca más desee tan siquiera mirar a otra mujer.

— ¿El comandante de la policía preocupado porque su bebé sea un mujeriego?

—Levemente — concebido —No lo tomes personal, es una misión que te encargo.

Kyoko sonrió con sorna, Sasuke jugaba con ella, por supuesto que era personal, prácticamente se lo estaba entregando en bandeja de oro, a pesar de que ella había mencionado antes que no deseaba nada con el chico.

—De acuerdo — la chica dio media vuelta dispuesta a ir a la habitación del chico — Dile a Itachi que duerma en la otra habitación y si escuchas algún ruido extraño no entres.

Sasuke sonrió en cuanto vio como la chica se perdía de su campo de visión. Era un plan arriesgado pero podría funcionar. Kyoko no se resistiría mucho tiempo a Sanosuke y esperaba que con eso su hijo sentara cabeza.

Por ahora él tenía que ir a su encuentro con Naruto, podía sentir el chakra del rubio cerca de los dominios Uchiha, así que se encontraría con él para aclarar el mal entendido personalmente y organizar lo del inesperado y muy forzado viaje al cual los había sometido Kakashi.

* * *

— _¡Déjenla! — su grito resonó por toda aquella escalofriante estancia. Intento liberarse vagamente de las ataduras pero no pudo hacerlo, había gastado mucho chakra en la pelea que había tenido anteriormente, y, a pesar, de que sus ataduras no eran tan resistentes como las de la chica, no podía hacer nada por ella._

 _Solo podía observar todo lo que le hacían con desesperación._

 _Realmente era un inútil._

— _¿Quién te crees que eres para ordenarnos eso? — la voz maliciosa de uno de los hombres lo hizo enfurecer._

— _Ten cuidado — comento el otro con voz seria sin embargo luego se mostró burlón — Podría llorar y llamar a su papi para que venga a salvarlo._

 _Sanosuke frunció el ceño en respuesta._

 _Se estaban burlando de él._

— _Ya déjennos en paz — comento enojada la chica que se encontraba encadenada a una gran mesa de piedra, tratando de liberarse de las cadenas, poco éxito._

— _No estás en condiciones de pelear, perrita — el tono lujurioso que uso uno de los dos hombres los alerto a ambos._

 _Kyoko se removió aun con más ímpetu en cuanto una de las asquerosas manos del ninja le acaricio su abultado vientre, la chica deseo con toda su fuerza que ese detestable tacto acabara. Nadie que no fuera Sanosuke podía tocarla de esa manera._

 _Sintió las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas. Estaban atrapados, no había manera de escapar, él era débil, era un inútil que no podía defender a su familia. Siempre se confió de la protección que le brindaba la chica, pero justo en ese momento era ella quien necesitaba protección._

 _Y él no podía dársela._

— _Oh mira el niño de papi está llorando._

— _¿Quieres llorar de verdad mocoso? — la pregunta hizo que nuevamente alzara la vista temeroso, tenía miedo, miedo porque sabía que para hacerle daño solo tenían que hacer algo contra la indefensa pelinegra que estaba a su merced._

 _Sanosuke abrió los ojos con pavor cuando vio que el hombre que le había hablado antes beso de manera fogosa a la chica, quien intentaba por todos los medios romper ese beso._

 _Sin embargo de un momento a otro el beso se rompió y el captor retrocedió con la mano en boca — ¡Maldita zorra!_

 _La chica observaba orgullosa la sangre en los labios contrarios, cortesía de su mordida._

— _Ya estoy harto de estos dos — bramo enojado el ninja que se había mantenido distante hasta ahora para acercarse peligrosamente a la chica — No las pagaras y con creces. Ambos pelinegros observaron como el ninja rodeaba de relámpagos el látigo que ya portaba con anterioridad._

— _¡No le hagan daño! — grito al ya saber perfectamente cuales eran los planes del enemigo — ¡Yo tomare su lugar!_

— _No nos interesas — respondió indiferente al momento que asentaba el primer azote en el cuerpo de la chica, haciendo que todo el cuerpo fuera atravesado por una corriente eléctrica — Eres un hueso duro de roer — felicito con cinismo al ver que la chica no había emitido ningún tipo de sonido de su garganta, todo lo contrario había puesto tal presión para no hacerlo que había terminado rompiendo su propio labio._

— _¡Kyoko!_

— _Sin embargo, eso tampoco nos interesa — la mirada oscurecida en maldad se posó en el vientre de la chica, donde incluso podía ver con claridad los bruscos movimientos del niño todavía no nacido — Es un lugar peligroso para que tengas a tu hijo ¿no lo crees?_

— _No nacerá. .en este lugar — la voz de la chica salió como pudo entrecortadamente._

— _Estas en trabajo de parto desde que nos encontramos en el bosque —Sanosuke abrió los ojos sorprendido, ahora en verdad entrando en pánico, por eso la chica se había empeñado en querer regresar a la aldea, pero ella no había mostrado ningún síntoma — ¡Así que no te atrevas a negarlo!_

 _El pelinegro cerró los ojos fuertemente en cuanto la chica dejo escapar un grito desgarrador debido al nuevo azote que fue más potente que el anterior._

— _Eso es — le felicito al ver como un líquido trasparente se salía del interior de la pelinegra deslizándose por sus piernas — No creas que eso ha sido todo, te ayudaremos con lo más importante. No pierdas detalle mocoso, pronto serás padre._

— _Kyoko, Kyousuke — no podía soportar más esa situación, fueron aproximadamente treinta minutos, de azotes y gritos que para él fueron una eternidad._

 _Sentía sus ojos reaccionar de una manera que no había sentido antes._

— _¡Ah! —grito nuevamente la chica, al estar ya al borde de la inconciencia, su piel se encontraba con una extrema palidez, las múltiples heridas de su cuerpo sangraban, sentía frio, se sentía ajena en su propio cuerpo, de lo único que era enteramente consiente era de las oleadas eléctricas que le atravesaban cada ciertos segundos y como su cuerpo intentaba, sin su permiso, expulsar de ese lugar peligroso a su pequeño hijo —No, por favor no. No salgas de mi cuerpo, por favor — susurro ya con la cara bañada en lágrimas, al intentar retener sin éxito alguno al indefenso ser, que, por nueve meses tanto había esperado._

— _Tiene el cabello negro — el compañero del agresor fue el que hizo la observación al ya estar la cabeza del niño afuera._

— _Bien solo uno más y saldrá — anuncio el hombre con el látigo en alto, sin embargo antes de asentar el último golpe el sonido de unas cadenas rompiéndose llamo la atención de los dos secuestradores._

— _No se atrevan — murmuro con tono oscurecido._

— _¿Es el mocoso? — pregunto con algo de miedo uno de los dos aludidos al observar al pelinegro rodeado por un manto oscuro de chakra._

— _¡Y que si lo hacemos! — grito el otro en respuesta, haciendo que el chico se tensara al ver que como provocación el ninja intento rozar levemente los oscuros cabellos del bebé._

— _¡No lo toquen! — grito estridentemente alzando su rostro, mostrando unos ojos tan rojos como la sangre con un extraño patrón._

— _¿Sasuke Uchiha? — pregunto desconcertado sin embargo los gritos desgarradores de su compañero llamaron su atención, encontrándolo con el cuerpo cubierto de llamas negras en su totalidad. Sintió pánico a medida que veía que aquel cuerpo iba careciendo de vida poco a poco. Iba a morir._

 _La risa malévola del chico lo sobresalto así que como método desesperado coloco un kunai en el cuello de la chica, quien pendía de un hilo para caer desmayada._

— _No te servirá — de un momento a otro el kunai cayó en el suelo al estar su usuario apresado por una gigantesca mano esquelética — Partiré todos tus huesos al mismo tiempo, será un dolor insoportable para ti — el hombre entro en pánico al ver la sonrisa ladeada que el chico le dedicaba, era capaz de cumplir su promesa — Sera mil veces peor que lo que le provocaste. . ¿Suena exquisito no lo crees?_

— _Sanosuke — susurro su nombre al verlo borrosamente aun intentando soportar las contracciones a las que su cuerpo era sometido._

— _Muere, insecto — murmuro al ejercer una fuerza descomunal sobre el cuerpo ocasionando que este se redujera a la nada y que toda la sangre salpicara por todas partes._

— _¡Ah! — la chica pujo por primera y última vez dándole la posibilidad al bebé de salir de una vez por todas de su interior. Se encontraba exhausta y adolorida, no creía que pudiera mucho más, pero antes de caer en la inconciencia escucho el leve llanto de su hijo, sacándole una cansada sonrisa y un par de lágrimas._

 _El pelinegro se acercó lentamente deshaciendo el chakra poco a poco, observo con atención al pequeño ser que se encontraba llorando entre las piernas de la chica completamente lleno de fluidos desagradables pero que paso por alto completamente, en esa fría mesa de concreto, así que con cuidado y deshaciéndose de la parte superior de su vestimenta lo cubrió con cuidado._

 _Sonrió bobamente al tener a esa pequeña creatura, entre sus brazos, esa personita tan amada, resultado del amor que le tenía a la inconsciente chica._

— _Niaaa, niaaa_

 _Una risita escapo de sus labios con alegría y por un momento se olvidó de todo lo que fue capaz, y de aquellos poderosos ojos rojos que ahora portaba, simplemente se dedicó a acariciar con suavidad la carita de aquel angelito que poco a poco fue calmando su llanto._

— _Bienvenido al mundo, mi pequeño — murmuro completamente enternecido — Soy tu papá._

El chico casi grito del asusto en cuanto fue sacado de su sueño bruscamente por la persona que se encontraba sentada sobre su cadera.

—Quieres guardar silencio — el susurro enojado de Kyoko lo relajo levemente —¿Estabas teniendo un mal sueño? — pregunto con curiosidad al ver que el chico se encontraba agitado y completamente sudoroso.

Ella libero su boca para que este pudiera hablar y luego de una gran bocanada de aire contesto— Si, fue algo extraño.

— ¿Extraño?

Sanosuke le observo sin comprender, la chica ahora quería entablar conversación con él por lo que veía, y por supuesto él no iba a negarse — Tenia el manguekyou sharingan.

Por supuesto omitirá la parte donde ambos tenían un hijo, no quería espantar a la chica.

Kyoko por su parte frunció el ceño.

Mucha coincidencia para ser verdad.

—Creo que equivoque al venir — susurro dispuesta a irse sin embargo fue detenida por el agarre de él.

—Pienso que, quiero estar a tu lado para protegerte, no importa lo que suceda conmigo en el proceso.

—Mi deber es evitar que salgas lastimado — le recordó enojada, ella no dejaría que el chico expusiera su vida por ella, no lo merecía — No dejare que. .

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por el sorpresivo pero corto beso de él.

—Entrenare — prometió al momento que juntaba su frente con la de ella — Seré más fuerte para protegerte, pero por favor, no me niegues la oportunidad de una vida contigo.

—Tú puedes salir lastimado — le contesto ella ya no estando tan segura de la decisión que había tomado de alejarse.

—Estaremos juntos, nada malo pasara.

La sonrisa de él la tranquilizo en gran medida, ¿Por qué no arriesgarse? Solo eran sueños.

—De acuerdo — deposito un suave beso en sus labios — Ya viene tu cumpleaños.

Sanosuke sonrió pervertidamente en cuanto sintió a la chica moverse descaradamente encima de él — ¿Me harás cosas malas e indebidas?

—Creo que te castigare — menciono de manera juguetona — Te has portado mal.

Ambos sonrieron por eso, el nueve de junio sería un día interesante sin duda.

* * *

Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba un pequeño pelinegro cruzado de brazos sonriendo ampliamente.

—Muy bien si mi hermano puede luchar por Kyoko nadie ha mencionado que no pueda luchar por Hana — se auto animo con energía dispuesto a irse a la habitación de al lado.

Ni de chiste interrumpía a esos dos.

.

.

.

Continuara. .

* * *

N/A: Hola feliz San Valentin.

Actualice hoy porque este sera mi regalo para ustedes.

Habia mencionado que la parte de Hana seguia pero dado que es 14 de febrero y que los Uchiha aman con locura me parece mejor esto, entonces la de Hana seria la ultima parte antes del viaje.

El nombre Kyousuke es una combinacion de ambos nombres xD ¿si lo han notado?

El cumple años de Itachi es el 9 de junio, el mismo dia que nacio Sanosuke en esta historia.

¿Vieron el ItaHana del final? Es por que los amo

He subido un fic corto de Fairy Tail, si gustan leerlo y comentar se los agradeceria (aun soy insegura)

Comenten y opinen que les parecio.

Sin mas, nos vemos.

Adiosito.


	23. Chapter 23: Tu felicidad

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 22: Tu felicidad.

Un gritillo emocionado se escuchó por toda la casa principal del clan Huyga.

— ¡Es genial que se queden aquí!

Todos los presentes tenían una sonrisa nerviosa en sus rostros, sobre todo los chicos provenientes del futuro, quienes se sorprendían aun con la personalidad de la adolescente castaña, futura líder del clan.

—Supongo que no habrá ningún inconveniente, padre — menciono Hinata con voz suave, observando interesada a Hiashi.

—No tengo problemas en cuanto a ellos — respondió haciendo referencia a Yuki y Hana — Pero en cuanto a él.

—El clan Inuzuka no ha sido notificado de su llegada, es porque no tiene donde pasar la noche, además solo será por hoy, el Hokage nos pidió ir de vacaciones.

La explicación de la chica llamo la atención de Hiashi y Hanabi, no era normal que el Hokage exigiera ir de vacaciones a unos chicos. Todo lo contrario los ninjas muy raramente gozaban de tiempo libre.

— ¿Ocurrió algo? — la pregunta del mayor hizo desviar la mirada a Hinata, no sabiendo si contar lo sucedido entre Hana y Kyoko o no.

—Tuvimos una discusión con los Uchiha — la voz enojada de la joven rubia llamo la atención de todos.

Yuki suspiro, su hermana aun no olvidaba ese trago amargo y sin duda su enojo no menguaría tan fácilmente.

— ¿Con los Uchiha? — la desconfianza el Hiashi hizo entristecer levemente a Hinata.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — la menor de las hermanas Hyuga necesitaba una explicación de lo ocurrido, los chicos que había conocido en la reunión no parecían ser nada más que dulces niños.

—Uno de ellos nos atacó — dio como toda explicación la rubia para desconcierto e intranquilidad de su futura madre.

Hinata observo preocupada el ceño fruncido de su padre.

Las cosas no estarían nada bien.

—Era de esperarse — comento el mayor dando media vuelta con algo de enojo — Los Uchiha no son de confianza, aunque intenten parecer lo contrario, es una sangre maldita.

—Padre — la voz de Hinata se alzó entre todos los presentes con algo de desaprobación — Ellos no son como tú dices.

— ¿No? — pregunto con sarcasmo aun sin dignarse a verla — Recuérdame quien inicio la gran cuarta guerra ninja Hinata.

—Pero. .

—Recuérdame quien mato a Neji — la voz del mayor sonó de verdad enfadada.

Hinata solo desvió la mirada sin poder contradecirle, aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo con el juicio que su padre imponía sobre los Uchiha.

—Pero esos niños no se veían malvados — Hanabi también observaba con pena lo que estaba sucediendo, el futuro del que hablaron los chicos ahora se veía más lejano que nunca.

Entre los clanes aun había disputas y desconfianza.

—Los hijos de Fugaku tampoco lo parecían — comento Hiashi con algo de desinterés — Itachi masacro a todos los Uchiha y Sasuke realizo todo tipo de locuras en busca de poder. Que él haya sido perdonado solo es gracias a que Naruto es su amigo.

Hinata apretó sus puños con frustración.

Itachi no era un villano.

Itachi lo había sacrificado todo por la paz de personas que ni siquiera lo valoraban.

Itachi abandono a su hermano y su propia hija por el bien de cada uno de los habitantes de la aldea.

¿Y para que lo había hecho?

De igual manera era odiado.

Sasuke hizo a un lado su dolor y perdono a la aldea que lo había traicionado desde que era muy pequeño.

La aldea que le había quitado todo lo que para un niño era indispensable.

La aldea que lo había abandonado.

Él decidió vivir en ese lugar y formar una familia en esta. Y en el futuro se encontraba luchando desesperadamente junto a todos para un mejor mañana.

Por los Uchiha, por los Uzumaki, por los Inuzuka.

Por todos y cada uno de los ninjas de la nueva generación que se alzaba lentamente.

Y sin embargo, ambos hermanos seguían siendo repudiados.

¡Era una injusticia!

— ¡Itachi y Sasuke no son así! — todos los presentes incluyéndose a ella misma se asombraron por la exclamación que salió de sus labios.

Hanabi al igual que Hiashi observaron asombrados el semblante decidido en los ojos de Hinata.

La misma determinación que existía en los ojos azules de Naruto.

—Es suficiente Hinata — determino — Te has dejado influenciar por Naruto — le acuso ya no estando tan seguro de que fuese buena idea dejar que su primogénita se relacionara con el héroe Uzumaki.

—Los Uchiha son compañeros.

—Ninguno de mis descendientes tiene permitido estar cerca de un Uchiha — la orden absoluta del mayor sorprendió a todos.

—Lamento decepcionarte viejo pero ellos son mis amigos — la voz de Yuki les llamo la atención — Yo no abandono a mis amigos.

Hinata se sorprendió ante las palabras del chico, Yuki le recordaba cada vez más a Naruto.

—No soy un Hyuga, soy Uzumaki y si vas a echarme de tu casa por no seguir tus acusaciones mal infundadas me retiro — dijo al momento que daba media vuelta dispuesto a desaparecer por la puerta de entrada.

—Sorprendente — la castaña le observo con admiración. Sin duda ese chiquillo podría ser un gran líder cuando creciera.

—Hagan lo que quieran.

Hinata y Hanabi suspiraron cuando, después de esa oración, vieron a su padre desaparecer lentamente por el pasillo.

—Hanabi ¿puedes mostrarles sus habitaciones? — pregunto la mayor con una sonrisa leve.

—Seguro — afirmo con una sonrisa — Vamos.

Yuki se sintió arrastrado por su joven tía con entusiasmo.

— ¿Qué hay de Shiro? — pregunto Tadashi con preocupación, había dejado a su canino amigo en el jardín central de la casa principal por órdenes de Hinata, pero dejarlo toda la noche en ese lugar no era una idea que le agradase en lo absoluto.

—Después de la cena podrá entrar en tu habitación — informo Hanabi de manera picara, dando a entender que romperían unas cuantas reglas con eso.

—Hana — le llamo Hinata con seriedad para sorpresa de la rubia — Sígueme.

Hanabi observo con curiosidad como ambas chicas tomaban un camino diferente completamente en silencio. La chica busco con su mirada una respuesta en los ojos del peli azul, quien de igual manera solo observaba en silencio.

Tadashi observo a su amiga irse con algo de culpabilidad y preocupación, él no debió permitir que ella se viera involucrada en toda aquella disputa.

Debió haberla protegido.

—Hana.

* * *

Hinata cerró la puerta tras de sí luego de que junto con la rubia ingresaran en la habitación completamente libre y desalojada que había escogido.

—Te quedaras en esta habitación —le informo en un suspiro mientras intentaba encontrar las mejores palabras para iniciar en esa conversación.

—Puedes comenzar a gritar como lo hizo Naruto — la voz de la chica enojada, frustrada, a la defensiva — No es como si no estuviese acostumbrada ya.

Su padre siempre defendía con garras y dientes a los Uchiha y eso por lo general nunca le había molestado, hasta que Kyoko había aparecido.

La odiaba.

Hinata observo con tristeza como Hana ni siquiera estaba dispuesta a hablar, sin embargo no la juzgaría sin conocer toda la historia, ella controlaba más sus impulsos que Naruto, de igual manera, no era bueno solo conocer una versión de la historia o dejarse llevar por los hechos.

Escucharía atentamente y luego tomaría una decisión.

—Quiero que me digas que sucedió — su voz sonó suave, aunque con un leve tono autoritario.

Hana tomo asiento aun enojada y observo de mala gana como Hinata le seguía, no entendía para que la chica decía todo eso si al final le juzgaría como lo hizo el rubio con anterioridad.

—Ya te dije que me ataco.

Una respuesta corta que a ella no le decía mucho de lo que paso en realidad.

— ¿Pero por qué lo hizo? — pregunto todavía con toda la paciencia que era capaz de tener — Y por qué Tadashi y Sanosuke estaban en ese lugar.

Los ojos celestes de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas en cuanto escucho en nombre de su compañero de equipo.

—Tadashi lo golpeo, le comente lo que había sucedido con él y decidió vengarse.

A pesar del tono entristecido de Hana, Hinata intento concentrarse en lo que en verdad era importante.

—La venganza no es buena — le recordó con cierto tono de reprimenda, aunque muy ligero en realidad — Tadashi y tu debieron hablar con Sanosuke antes de golpearlo.

—Quizá — aunque sabía que estaba siendo regañada no era para nada parecido a los gritos y exclamaciones de Naruto, era más bien una charla común y corriente donde se daban consejos.

—Sanosuke está enfermo — le recordó como última acotación para luego proseguir — ¿Luego que sucedió?

—Kyoko lo protegió alejándolo de Tadashi, ellos parecía que iban a pelear, me dio miedo que lastimara a Dashi y por eso interferí.

— ¿Quién ataco primero?

Hana desvió la mirada avergonzada antes de contestar — Yo realice el rasengan e iba a golpearla, aunque ella había hecho el chidori antes.

— ¿Iba a atacarlos con él? — pregunto la mayor levemente preocupada por la respuesta.

—No — negó con solemnidad — De hecho solo lo hizo porque se sintió amenazada por nosotros.

Suspiro con tranquilidad ante la respuesta de Hana, Kyoko no portaba la maldición del odio, tenía razón al decir que los Uchiha no eran como anteriormente, la pelinegra simplemente se había defendido de la amenaza que representaba Hana y Tadashi.

Kyoko era su aliada.

Una portadora de la voluntad de fuego.

—No le mencionaste nada al Hokage y permitiste que se inculpara — reprocho con algo de enojo esta vez, Hana había parcialmente provocado todo con la ayuda de Tadashi y ahora Kyoko y los Uchiha pagaban las consecuencias.

—Ella no me agrada— menciono con enojo al momento que tensaba levemente sus músculos.

—Sanosuke la escogió a ella, pero no la hace culpable de eso Hana — explico — Esa chica ha sufrido mucho, al igual que todos los Uchiha, han ayudado sin esperar nada a cambio, solo el ser reconocidos, es un ninja leal como ningún otro.

—Pero.

—Ella no tiene padres — el pesar se hizo notable en su voz — Tampoco pudo estar cerca de su familia, o hizo amistad con todos ustedes y cuando llego aquí te aseguro que lo único que quería era ser aceptada.

" _Espero podamos llevarnos bien"_

La sonrisa de la pelinegra el día que se presentó ante ella apareció en su mente haciéndola sentir culpable.

—Pero Sanosuke.

Hinata observo con lamento como la chica estaba a un paso de llorar nuevamente, así que la abrazo cálidamente para reconfortarla.

—Dime algo — pidió en un susurro — ¿Por qué lo amas?

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas levemente sonrojadas al momento que la aludida se perdía en sus recuerdos.

 _Una niña rubia observaba un pelinegro llorar desconsoladamente mientras le vendaba la rodilla levemente lastimada_

— _No dejes que te golpeen idiota — regaño con voz enojada, el niño siempre se dejaba amedrentar de los demás niños de la academia sin oponer siquiera resistencia, era desesperante._

 _Escucho a su amigo hipear incontrolablemente para luego fijar sus oscuros ojos en los celestes de ella._

— _Lo siento — se disculpó por quinta vez en esos escasos diez minutos no quería ser una carga para la niña rubia — Es solo que dicen que soy muy débil para tener mi apellido y que de seguro mi padre se avergüenza de mí._

 _Hana le observo por unos segundos sin entender._

— _¿Lo hace?_

— _Él no habla nunca conmigo — respondió volviendo a romper en llanto — Creo que es cierto y no me ama._

 _La niña observo apenada como el niño lloraba desconsolado._

— _Bueno — pronuncio algo animada para tratar de que se sintiera mejor — Si él no lo hace te prometo que algún día encontraras a alguien que te quiera mucho._

 _El niño levanto su mirada aun con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas — ¿De verdad? — pregunto algo emocionado y reconfortado._

— _¡Por supuesto! — afirmo con una gran sonrisa — Yo estaré contigo hasta que eso suceda, serás muy feliz._

 _El niño le sonrió con felicidad al momento que sus mejillas se sonrojaban._

— _¡Gracias, Hana!_

La chica sonrió levemente entre su recuerdo.

—Le prometí que estaría a su lado hasta que encontrara a alguien que lo amara.

Hinata sonrió tristemente ante sus palabras.

— ¿Y serás ahora quien le impida estar con esa persona? — pregunto — Estoy segura de que él te aprecia mucho y no quiere perderte.

Hana lloro con más libertad.

Lo sabía.

En el fondo lo sabía.

Hinata tenía razón.

* * *

—Padre — le llamo la castaña con algo de preocupación — No considero que los Uchiha sean nuestros enemigos.

—No debes dejarte llevar por emociones, Hanabi. Serás la futura líder del clan — reprendió el mayor en medio del salón.

—Pero debemos avanzar hacia un mundo sin odio y con igualdad — Hiashi observo interesado a su hija menor — Son los ideales de Naruto. ¡Yo confió en él, padre!

—Hanabi.

—Aún es muy pronto para juzgarlos, por favor dales otra oportunidad y luego podrás expresar con total libertad un veredicto.

Hiashi observo con interés la decisión en los ojos de la chica, la misma decisión de Hinata y de Naruto.

Suspiro.

Quizá el futuro si podría ser diferente.

—De acuerdo.

Después de todo en la nueva generación habitaba la voluntad de fuego y el deseo de un mundo mejor.

* * *

—Así que eso fue lo que paso — Yuki suspiro observando con interés el cielo estrellado, había oscurecido hacia poco — Creo que fueron unos idiotas.

—No quería que los Uchiha fueran tachados de traidores —comento el rubio con resignación — Solo quería golpear al idiota.

La leve risa del menor le llamo la atención — Si, Tadashi, todos sabemos que amas a mi hermana, excepto ella misma.

—No se lo digas — el chico se cohibió un poco — Ella ama al bastardo.

—Si pero él no — le respondió con obviedad — Me parece injusto que presionen a una persona a amar a otra solo porque debe corresponder sus sentimientos.

—Lo sé.

—Además también era tu compañero de equipo, debes ser más imparcial — le siguió reprochando.

—Ya — le ordeno — Me disculpare con él luego, de todas maneras tendremos que ir a ese estúpido viaje.

—Sera un viaje en extremo catastrófico — se lamentó el menor al momento que acariciaba con cuidado a un perro profundamente dormido.

—Espero que Hana este bien — comento con voz apagada.

—Lo estará.

* * *

—Te has tardado mucho — refunfuño algo enojado debido a que tuvo que esperar demasiado.

—No te quejes tengo más trabajo que tú — le observo de manera acusadora cuando se sentó a su lado en la rama del árbol.

— ¿Problemas con Sanosuke? — le pregunto preocupado Naruto.

—Intentare no hablarle para no discutir —explico su plan aunque al rubio no le pareció tan brillante la idea.

— ¿Sabes que esa no es la solución?

—No puedo ni mirarlo sin que discutamos — se revolvió el cabello exasperado — Es tan volátil y terco.

— ¿Cómo tú y Sakura? — el sarcasmo se hizo presente en Naruto logrando que Sasuke lo observara con enojo.

—Hable con Kyoko, ella asegura que no sucederá de nuevo y se disculpara al igual que Sanosuke.

Naruto observo con seriedad al pelinegro.

—Hana y Tadashi tampoco lo harán luego del regaño de hoy — comento con cansancio — Ellos no estaban muy dispuestos pero se disculparan.

—Sanosuke tampoco — concordó — Pero lo hará igual.

—Sé que esto no es culpa de Kyoko, Sasuke, así que te pido disculpas por eso.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no es su culpa?

—Ella me recuerda a Itachi — le respondió con una sonrisa — Y tú lo harás bien en el futuro, por eso no quiero que hayan disputas entre ellos.

—Bueno ese equipo se está desintegrando poco a poco — comento con un leve tono de preocupación — Espero que esas vacaciones sirvan al menos para unirlos.

—Tengo preparado un itinerario muy divertido créeme — la sonrisa zorruna del rubio le dio mala espina — Saldremos mañana por la mañana.

—Como digas — le respondió con desinterés.

—No te preocupes todo se arreglara es una promesa — le sonrió divertidamente cosa que extrañamente le reconforto.

—Yo confió en ti Naruto — respondió mirando al cielo, sorprendiendo a su compañero — Tu cuidaras de todos.

— ¡Sí!

* * *

Suspiro con intranquilidad por vigésima vez desde que había salido de su casa, camino con extremo cuidado y sin hacer el mínimo ruido hasta el lugar donde percibía y escuchaba vagamente al pelinegro que estaba buscando.

Si Naruto y Hinata se enteraban moriría, después de todo no debió salir de la mansión Hyuga y mucho menos a altas horas de la madrugada.

Sus pasos se detuvieron al estar frente a la puerta de una habitación levemente abierta. Observo por la rendijita con atención hacia el interior.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al reconocer a Sanosuke, acostado en la cama, con solo unas sábanas cubriéndolo levemente. Sus ojos viajaron entonces hacia la pelinegra que se encontraba sentada encima de él con una sonrisa.

¿Acaso ellos estaban?

La leve pero encantadora risa del chico la saco inmediatamente de sus cavilaciones.

Él estaba riendo, hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba al pelinegro reír de esa forma tan sincera. Él era feliz en ese momento.

Cerro los ojos con vergüenza y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas cuando la chica apretó sensualmente los glúteos de él y este en respuesta dejo escapar un quejido extasiado.

—Entonces en verdad lo haces — retomo nuevamente Kyoko la conversación con una leve sonrisa.

—Bueno, si — admitió — ¿Te enojaras?

—No — respondió — Después de todo te sinceraste y dijiste que el beso era tu culpa y no de ella. Aunque siendo honestos me siento en desventaja porque tienes una relación estrecha con ella. Eso es algo que no podre igualar.

—Amor, son diferentes tipos de conexiones — respondió tranquilamente — Hana es mi amiga y la cuidare siempre, es una persona valiosa, un lazo que no quisiera perder.

La rubia se sorprendió al escuchar estas palabras pero más al ver al chico desviar la mirada levemente, abatido.

—Se arreglaran las cosas — le animo la pelinegra dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Y tú eres diferente — continuo con una sonrisa — El amor que siento por ti, me hace querer ser mejor cada día y seguir adelante, soy feliz contigo.

— ¿De verdad? — pregunto juguetonamente.

—Por supuesto — afirmo — Solo tú puedes hacerme este tipo de cosas perversas.

—Más te vale — amenazo sin embargo un leve quejido escapo de sus labios en cuanto el chico apretó sus dos senos — Me duele.

— ¿Lo hice muy duro? Lo siento tenía ganas de tocarlos desde hace mucho.

—La menstruación hace que me duelan, incluso los siento algo hinchados.

—Lo siento — se disculpó — Se cómo recompensarte.

La chica murmuro algo que la rubia espectadora no pudo comprender en cuanto sintió la cálida lengua del chico sobre uno de sus pezones.

Hana observo el piso avergonzadamente.

Sanosuke realmente disfrutaba esto.

Se le veía feliz.

Ella no podía quitarle su felicidad.

Él también era una persona valiosa para ella.

— ¿Hana?

La chica se sobresaltó al sentir una voz a sus espaldas, así que girándose lentamente decidió encarar al recién llegado.

—Itachi — susurro al ver al niño semi dormido observándola.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto con verdadero interés.

—Vine a decirles que mañana temprano saldremos de viaje — era una pobre excusa pero le serviría como cuartada.

Aunque el cerebro de Itachi, dormido y todo seguía siendo habilidoso, el niño supo inmediatamente que esa no era la verdadera razón de su presencia a esas horas en la mansión Uchiha.

—Ven, vamos a dormir — invito con un bostezo comenzando a caminar de vuelta su habitación siendo seguido tímidamente por una muy desconsolada rubia Uzumaki.

.

.

.

Continuara. .

* * *

N/A: Parezco criminal escribiendo con el menor ruido posible para no llamar la atención de mi mamá xD

¿Les gusto el capitulo?

Vacaciones en el siguiente jaja.

Si tienen alguna sugerencia de lo que podría pasar por favor díganme.

Siempre tomo en cuenta sus sugerencias.

Gracias Mina-Kushi y ArcadeNaru por apoyarme en todos mis proyectos, son los mejores.

Alguna sugerencia también para "¿Puedo llamarte nii-san?" estoy seca con ese fic.

Comenten.

Sin mas me despido.

Adiosito.


	24. Chapter 24: Amigos

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 23: Amigos.

— ¡Cuerda de vagos levántense! — el grito estridente se escuchó por toda la mansión Uchiha — ¡Nos vamos de vacaciones!

Naruto sonrió divertidamente cuando luego de ese último grito escucho unos pasos apresurados dirigiéndose a la sala de estar donde él se encontraba.

— ¡Eres un bastardo! — escucho la respuesta de Sasuke para luego de unos segundos verlo aparecer en la escena solo con su ropa interior cubriéndolo y el cabello desordenado — ¡¿Que no vez que nos despertaste, idiota?!

La sonrisa pervertida de Naruto se afianzo en su rostro en cuanto vio además del aspecto que traía el pelinegro, a una pelirosa apareciendo detrás de él con solo un pijama de tela muy delgada y transparente, cargando en brazos a una pequeña niña medio adormilada.

—Lo lamento pero pese a que tuvieron una noche movida ya había notificado que hoy nos iríamos de viaje — el tono lastimero del rubio sonó en definitiva falso.

— ¿Qué demonios? No hemos hecho nada.

Naruto soltó una carcajada debido a que el pelinegro se encontraba completamente sonrojado de pies a cabeza gracias a su acusación apresurada.

—Con ese aspecto tan sexy lo dudo — para sorpresa de todos esta vez la burla hacia Sasuke no llego de la boca de Naruto, sino de una tranquila pelinegra que observaba la escena divertida con una sonrisa.

— ¿Kyoko? — Sakura se extrañó de encontrar a la pelinegra ya despierta y completamente arreglada, además de que esta traía entre sus manos un tazón con un contenido humeante.

—Me desperté temprano y decidí preparar esto para Sanosuke — comento aún más sonriente en cuanto se acerba hacia los demás.

Sasuke sonrió complacido de que ambos chicos resolvieran sus diferencias después de todo.

— ¿Qué es? — pregunto Sakura acercándose junto a Mikoto con curiosidad.

—Es crema de arroz — sonrió nerviosamente — De pequeño le gustaba mucho y debido a que por ahora no puede comer bien me pareció buena idea hacerla.

—Le sustentara un poco, es una magnífica idea — le felicito la chica con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué no puede comer bien? — pregunto el rubio con curiosidad.

—Es por lo del sharingan — un suspiro agotador salió de los labios de Sasuke — Tendrás que esperar que todos nos arreglemos y desayunemos algo.

—Está bien — acepto el rubio sentándose en el mullido sillón que se encontraba en el lugar — De todas maneras envié un sapo para avisarle a Hinata.

—Bueno entonces empecemos — ánimo la pelirosa con una sonrisa poniéndose en marcha hacia la habitación principal junto con Mikoto.

— ¿Estás seguro de que Sanosuke no estudiara conmigo en la academia? — Sasuke desvió la mirada avergonzado antes los juegos y burlas insanas que tenía la pelinegra con él en ese momento.

La risa queda de Naruto le hizo enrojecer aún más.

Ese par eran igual de molestos.

— ¿En el futuro cuanto tiempo estas cerca de Naruto? — pregunto sarcásticamente llamando la atención del rubio quien se vio incluido en la conversación.

—Más del que te gustaría — respondió igualmente burlona sacando un suspiro por parte de Sasuke, quien, ya derrotado decidió iniciar su camino hacia su habitación.

Los dos presentes solo pudieron reír ante la acción.

* * *

Se detuvo silenciosa y tranquilamente frente al durmiente pelinegro que se encontraba en la habitación y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa sincera se posara en su muy demacrado rostro. Había llorado toda la noche sin descanso, de hecho justo en ese momento sintió pena por el pequeño niño que no tuvo más opción que consolarla.

Si, había llorado hasta que sus ojos quedaron secos a falta de lágrimas. Tal fue el caso que humedeció sin reparo la ropa del pobre chico que con pena la mantenía segura entre sus brazos.

Itachi Uchiha era una persona valiente y bondadosa.

Y justo en ese momento no sabía el por qué no podía dejar de sonreír luego de tanto llorar. Pero es que ver a esa persona plácidamente dormida, con solo una sábana cubriéndolo de la cintura para abajo y una sonrisa pacifica en sus labios la hacía sentir por igual feliz.

Ella estaba feliz porque Sanosuke lo estaba.

—Hana — la voz de Kyoko resonó en todo el lugar y sin poder evitarlo la sonrisa que antes adornaba en su rostro se tornó en una entristecida — ¿Qué haces en este lugar?

La rubia no sabía con exactitud que responderle, la había atrapado infraganti y si por alguna razón Kyoko decidía abrir la boca Naruto se enteraría que paso la noche fuera de la seguridad de la mansión Hyuga.

Estaba atrapada.

—Yo. . — intento inútilmente buscar una excusa, algo que la hiciera zafarse del problema.

Los ojos oscuros de la chica observaron sorprendidos el semblante de la Uzumaki en cuanto esta se dio la vuelta dispuesta a encararla. Sin duda había pasado una muy mala noche, o eso dejaba ver por sus mejillas rojizas y sus ojos hinchados y de semblante triste.

Estaba tan desolada que por un momento en su mente paso la posibilidad de que quizá ella los hubiera visto la noche anterior. Lo cual explicaría mucho de su presencia a esas horas en la mansión Uchiha.

— ¡Hana, gracias por esperar!

La voz alegre de Itachi saco a cada una de sus cavilaciones, observando asi a un alegre pelinegro en el umbral de la puerta.

— ¿Eh? — Kyoko ahora si no entendía nada de nada, quizá sus hipótesis eran equivocadas — ¿Tu sabias que ella estaba aquí?

—Si — afirmo el niño caminando hacia Hana para entregarle un paquete en las manos de la todavía más confundida y anonadada rubia — Le pedí que viniera para que le entregara esto a Yuki antes del viaje y ella muy amablemente acepto ¿no es así?

Kyoko vio a la chica asentir no muy convencida, aunque lo dejo pasar.

No era nadie para ir en contra de los juegos de Itachi.

—Entiendo — concibió la mayor para tranquilidad de los otros.

— ¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido? — la pregunta perezosa del integrante que no había participado en la conversación les llamo la atención — Algunas personas queremos dormir.

Itachi vio burlonamente como su hermano se tapaba hasta la cabeza con las sabanas — Nee, hermano mayor, no seas vago.

—Tiene razón, debes levantarte — Kyoko dejo el tazón que todavía traía en sus manos en la mesita al lado de la cama — Tenemos que irnos de viaje.

—Nunca estuve de acuerdo con ir — refuto el chico aun sin dar la cara.

—Vamos no seas amargado será divertido — le animo la chica con una sonrisa cansada, Sanosuke era obstinado y mimado — Además Itachi durmió menos que tú y no está refunfuñando y quejándose.

— ¿Por qué yo? — pregunto dispuesto a no dejarse ganar.

— ¿Qué no te has visto las ojeras? —pregunto acusadoramente haciendo que Hana y él se sonrojaran.

La mayor a su vez enarco una ceja en victoria, así que Hana había pasado la noche en la mansión Uchiha y no solo eso, lo había hecho con Itachi.

—No es mi culpa que se escuchen ruidos provenientes de esta habitación — su contraataque tuvo el afecto deseado o al menos para él ya que los dos aludidos se mantuvieron en silencio completamente sonrojados — Vamos, Hana, tú también debes arreglarte para el viaje.

— ¿Hana? — Sanosuke se deshizo de las sabanas velozmente, sin embargo, no podía ver a la chica — Necesito hablarle.

Un grito avergonzado se escuchó en la habitación.

—Cúbrete primero, exhibidor — regaño Kyoko negando con la cabeza tirándole nuevamente la sabana encima.

—Ella debe prepararse y nosotros debemos desayunar y ocuparnos del equipaje — informo Itachi con una sonrisa divertida — Ya luego hablaran.

Hana salió apresuradamente de la habitación junto con Itachi dejando a los dos pelinegros solos.

—Vamos tomaras un baño y luego comerás algo — anuncio la chica a medida que ayudaba al chico a levantarse lentamente.

— ¡Ay! — la exclamación de dolor por parte de Sanosuke no se hizo esperar en cuanto estuvo de pie.

— ¿Te duele? — pregunto inocentemente, a plena luz del sol se notaba con mayor claridad los arañazos en la espalda del chico, sin mencionar que eso era solo una parte de todas las cosas que le había provocado.

— ¿Qué me hiciste allá abajo? Me duele mucho — pregunto con voz entre cortado dando pasos lentos.

La chica se sonrojo avergonzada, con un tono de culpabilidad contesto — Lo mordí.

A pesar de que lo dijo en un susurro Sanosuke pudo perfectamente escucharla debido a la corta distancia entre ellos.

— ¡No hagas eso, duele mucho! — regaño completamente enojado por el poco tacto que ella había tenido la noche anterior.

Aunque ciertamente en el momento lo había disfrutado.

Kyoko sintió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, odiaba estar en esos días, era una estúpida mujer sensible y llorona cuando eso ocurría, entre muchas otras emociones que la gobernaban. . .

— ¡Lo siento mucho! — exclamo rompiendo en llanto para espanto del pelinegro quien palideció un poco — No lo vuelvo a hacer por favor perdóname.

—Kyoko — le llamo el chico sin comprender que le sucedía al momento que sentía las lágrimas de ella deslizarse por su hombro desnudo — Ya amor, discúlpame, en verdad lo disfrute, no llores.

Escucho a la chica intentar controlar su llanto vagamente.

— ¿No me dejaras. .por otra mujer?

Sanosuke se sorprendió por la pregunta de ella, quizá no debía dar por sentado que Kyoko se encontraba a su lado, puesto que ella tenía inseguridades, no estaba de más realizar el plan de conquista que había acordado con Itachi.

—Por supuesto que no — le respondió en un susurro al momento que le besaba tiernamente el hombro, ella le llevaba una cabeza de altura, pero eso no sería así por mucho tiempo, eventualmente él crecería y sería más alto que ella.

—Qué bueno.

Sanosuke sonrió al percibir el tono más calmado de ella, sin embargo, la tranquilidad duro muy poco en cuanto sintió los labios de ella besando su cuello.

—Kyoko — la llamo con la respiración levemente acelerada, debía detenerla, si tardaban demasiado alguien subiría y se meterían en problemas — ¡Detente! — le grito al sentir la traviesa mano de ella en su hombría cosa que le provocó una descarga eléctrica en todo el cuerpo haciéndolo cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Ambos chicos escucharon como tocaban suavemente la puerta de la habitación.

—Kyoko — la voz de Sasuke se escuchó perfectamente del otro lado, provocando que los dos chicos enmudecieran — Apresúrate y baja a desayunar.

—Enseguida bajo — respondió fuerte y claro para que el pelinegro la escuchara — Vamos a bañarte.

El chico quedo en trance en cuanto ella se alejó de él totalmente — ¿Qué?

—Te he curado con ninjutsu médico — explico con una sonrisa divertida al ver la cara de insatisfacción que este tenía — Ya puedes caminar, vamos.

El chico sin lugar a dudas se sintió un pervertido, pero también estaba indignado, ella solo lo había curado y él realmente quiso mucho más.

* * *

— ¿Qué dijo Kyoko? — pregunto Sakura con curiosidad al ver al pelinegro regresar completamente solo a la cocina.

—Dijo que en un rato bajaba, creo que está ayudando a Sanosuke a prepararse — explico con tranquilidad al llevarse un pan tostado a la boca y sentarse con paz en la mesa.

—Itachi también está empacando — susurro ida completamente en sus pensamientos, ya quisiera ella poder tener las mismas libertades que los dos pelinegros mayores en cuanto a relaciones se refería, es decir, sabía que se casaría con Sasuke, tendría una familia y prácticamente tenían una vida perfecta, el problema era que el chico no se había manifestado hasta ahora, aunque sin duda sin su apoyo en el hospital lo habría pasado fatal.

Sasuke la observo estar completamente silenciosa y eso le extraño, Sakura era un torbellino de ideas y palabras, la chica no podía estar en silencio por un largo periodo de tiempo, de hecho detestaba estarlo, por lo cual y la única razón lógica que encontraba era que la pelirosa siendo como es, estaba analizando todo lo que había pasado esta última semana en su vida.

Lo cual no era bueno si lo pintaba de esa manera, siendo honestos él era el peor prospecto que pudiera tener la chica, un desertor y ninja traidor que casi llevaba al mundo a su destrucción por venganza no eran características buenas que pudiera sacar a relucir, y sin embargo, hay estaba ella, siempre paciente, siempre amorosa, siempre esperándolo, siempre aceptándolo.

Él no era el mejor candidato y aun así la ninja medico lo había escogido a él, pero a pesar de todo eso, a pesar de que quería redimirse, a pesar de que sabía que en el fondo la amaba con locura, había continuado cometiendo errores en el futuro, hasta el punto de no solo haberla hecho sufrir en el pasado con sus problemas existenciales, en el futuro la chica no contaba de una felicidad completa, a pesar de lo que dijeran los demás, después de todo siempre había un pequeño problema latente que no los dejaba consagrar su felicidad.

Sanosuke Uchiha.

Sasuke sabía que si Sanosuke traía consigo todos los problemas que su existencia representaba, Sakura indudablemente sufriría, como siempre lo había hecho a su lado, y odio esa posibilidad, odio no poder darle a esa maravillosa mujer la vida que ella se merecía, la familia que siempre quiso.

Se odio infinitamente por ni siquiera ser capaz de poder darle un hijo completamente sano.

¿Qué ni siquiera un niño podía procrear sin cometer errores?

— ¿Papi? — la voz cantarina de Mikoto lo saco de sus pensamientos, la pequeña pelirosa se encontraba observándolo atentamente, para luego de un momento a otro sonreír y ofrecerle el biberón con un contenido rosa y espeso que Sakura había adquirido la noche la anterior — ¿Querer?

—A tu padre no le gustan las cosas dulces pequeña, es un amargado — la voz de Naruto burlándose nuevamente de él se hizo presente en la estancia, pero por ahora su mente se encontraba lejos de prestarle atención, tan solo podía observar a la pequeña niña con atención.

Itachi y Mikoto eran niños completamente normales, sanos y sin ningún problema.

Por lo cual él único problema era Sanosuke.

Si Sanosuke no existía la felicidad de Sakura y la de su familia completa estaba asegurada. Él solo debía evitar procrear a ese niño, por lo tanto y según su plan bastaría con evitar el momento en que fue concebido, al cambiar la fecha y por orden natural, el resultado sería otro pequeño ser.

Solo necesitaba averiguar el día del nacimiento de Sanosuke y el tiempo de gestación que este tenía, para así sacar los cálculos necesarios para evitar esa catástrofe. No era personal a su parecer, tan solo buscaba la manera de evitar el sufrimiento tanto de su familia, como el de ese chico.

Después de todo, el pelinegro no tenía una excelente calidad de vida.

Era realmente malvado forzarlo a vivir, existir de esa manera.

— ¿Sasuke? — sintió el leve zarandeo de la pelirosa en su brazo, junto con su mirada preocupada, debió perderse mucho tiempo en sus pensamientos, se notaba que no era la primera vez que lo llamaba.

—Estoy bien — le tranquilizo vagamente, la chica iba a replicar pero justo en ese momento los integrantes faltantes hicieron su aparición en la cocina.

—Solo tomaremos un desayuno ligero y terminamos — dijo la chica recién llegada con una sonrisa, cada uno tenía un bolso con el equipaje necesario para el lugar al que irían, cualquiera que fuese.

—Muy bien — animo el rubio con una sonrisa, de su cuenta corría que ese viaje fuese beneficioso para todos.

* * *

Hinata observaba con una sonrisa nerviosa a todos los presentes, de los chicos ninguno se atrevía a mirar a otro a la cara, ya sea por problemas, como los cuatro mayores, o por lealtad como era el caso de los tres menores. Por otra parte Sakura observaba rendida la escena y Sasuke intentaba a matar a Naruto con la mirada quien, por último se encontraba mirando todo completamente deprimido.

—Muy bien chicos, andando — anuncio para empezar el trayecto alegremente, al ser el único que conocía el lugar a donde se dirigían debía ir al frente encabezando la excursión.

La Hyuga rápidamente se puso a su lado caminando tranquilamente siguiéndole el paso. Un par de pasos más atrás estaban Sasuke, Sakura y Mikoto en medio de los dos, siendo seguidos por Itachi y Hana y a su misma altura pero del otro lado del camino Tadashi con Shiro y Yuki. Sanosuke y Kyoko iban de último.

— ¿Por qué le pediste a Shizune que cuidara de Kuroi? — pregunto el pelinegro con curiosidad, ellos pudieron haberlo llevado consigo, Tadashi había llevado a Shiro después de todo.

—Los gatos y los perros no se llevan — menciono con tranquilad, a pesar de que el ambiente era pesado — Además aún no se recupera de sus lesiones.

—Lo siento — había sido su culpa que el pequeño gatito resultase herido después de todo.

La chica le sonrió levemente — No es tu culpa — le tranquilizo revolviéndole el cabello — Por otra parte a pesar de que estamos en un viaje, el entrenamiento sigue pautado para hoy, en cuanto lleguemos a nuestro destino te informare que hacer.

Sanosuke asintió levemente sonrojado.

—Cambien de compañero — ordeno Naruto llamando la atención de todos sin siquiera verlos — Esto me está matando.

— ¿Qué exactamente lo está matando? — Itachi enarco una ceja en interrogación ante el dramatismo del futuro Hokage.

—El silencio — acoto el rubio algo fastidiado.

— ¿Naruto tú le avisaste a Kakashi que saldríamos de la aldea? — pregunto Sakura al recordar el pequeño detalle de notificarle todo al Hokage.

—Envié a un sapo — respondió — Ahora háganlo.

Todos suspiraron derrotados, así que lentamente todos fueron cambiando de sitio.

—Yuki — saludo Itachi algo desinteresado.

—Itachi — le respondió de igual manera.

* * *

Sakura fue alentando el ritmo esperando que Hana la alcanzara sin embargo el agarre que realizo la mano de Sasuke en su muñeca le extraño.

—No es necesario que nosotros lo hagamos — informo con voz pausada.

—Pero. . — la chica quiso refutar, pero Sasuke se lo impidió.

—No hemos hablado mucho últimamente — el tono desinteresado del chico le hizo sacar una sonrisa a Sakura, Sasuke simplemente no quería mostrar interés en nada para no auto delatarse.

—Tienes razón — agrego con una sonrisa al momento que tímidamente entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él, sutilmente.

* * *

—Hana — la rubia se exalto en cuanto escucho la voz de Sanosuke a su lado, fijo su mirada celeste en el chico que se encontraba con la mirada gacha.

—Sanosuke — respondió el vago saludo que le habían dedicado con vergüenza, no quería que él estuviera cerca — ¿Ya puedes ver?

—No — respondió con un poco de tristeza — Estoy gastando chakra para poder sentir el camino.

—Lo noto — lo cual era cierto, a pesar de que era un día soleado, no era para nada caluroso y el chico ya se encontraba sudando debido al esfuerzo.

—Yo. .quería disculparme por lo que paso — Hana ya se veía venir esa disculpa, pero aun así esta le sorprendió — Sé que no es fácil que me perdones, me comporte como un imbécil, solo quería vengarme y dejar de sentir dolor, no medí mis actos y termine arrastrándote en todo el asunto.

Hana desvió la mirada luego de la explicación del chico, lo sabía, sabía que lo había hecho más que todo por despecho, pero aun así le dolía que la hubiese escogido a ella para llevar a cabo su plan.

—En verdad te aprecio — prosiguió al ver que la chica no respondía — Y aunque tú quieras cambiar nuestra relación quiero que sepas que arriesgare mi vida por ti de ser necesario.

—Lo sé — le contesto en un susurro, después de todo en los exámenes Chunnin ya lo había hecho, a Sanosuke no le temblaba el pulso para atravesarse entre un ataque mortal y su compañero.

—Nada de eso ha cambiado — le dio a entender con una sonrisa — Te amo.

Las lágrimas rodaron nuevamente por sus mejillas al momento que su respiración se agitaba, sabía que lo decía de modo fraternal pero era una oportunidad para decírselo una primera y última vez— También te amo.

* * *

—Entonces espero que me entiendas — le sonrió nerviosamente — También me disculpo lo de tu gato.

Kyoko suspiro divertida, Tadashi aún le tenía algo de miedo — Yo comprendo que es una persona valiosa para ti. Tú también comprende que Sanosuke es parte de mi familia, no esperes que me quede de brazos cruzados si veo que lo golpean.

—Claro — el chico le sonrió — ¿Entonces amigos?

Kyoko vio con atención la mano que el chico le ofrecía y sin más la acepto, estrechándola amistosamente.

—Amigos.

* * *

—Funciona, Naruto — felicito Hinata al ver que los chicos poco a poco se iban reconciliando, este viaje y las ideas de Naruto les caían como anillo al dedo.

—Por supuesto que funciona, estás hablando con el gran Uzumaki Naruto — se alabó el mismo con una gran sonrisa.

—Por cierto, tengo que contarte algo que paso ayer con mi padre — Naruto cambio su expresión sonriente a una de completa seriedad en cuanto su novia dijo esas palabras, no sabía muy bien el por qué pero eso no le daba buena espina.

* * *

Tadashi observo a Sanosuke respirar agitadamente — ¿Estás perdiendo condición o qué? — pregunto en tono de burla recibiendo un gruñido malhumorado por parte del Uchiha.

— ¡Vine a disculparme y tú sigues siendo un bastardo! — exclamo enojado para diversión del rubio.

—Nee, no seas nenita, no vayas a lloriquear — comento divertido al ver como los colores se le subían al rostro al chico — Ya tu novia vino por ti, vaya que tiene un cuerpazo de infarto, Sanosuke.

— ¡Tadashi! — al demonio con las ordenes de Sasuke, le partiría la cara a ese aprovechado justo en ese momento.

—Vamos, vamos — le tranquilizo —Yo siento haberte golpeado aunque te lo merecías por haber besado a Hana.

—Lo sé.

—Es que fíjate que no te conformas, es decir, tienes a esa diosa para ti solo y también quieres a Hana — acuso haciendo que al pelinegro le saliera un tic nervioso en la ceja — No seas goloso y deja para los demás.

— ¡Eres un sucio!

* * *

— ¿Crees que debamos interferir? — pregunto la pelinegra al ver que Sanosuke y Tadashi casi me mataban a golpes debido a las burlas.

—Siempre han sido así.

Kyoko observo con atención a Hana quien no se atrevía a despegar su mirada del suelo por el que caminaban — Lamento lo que viste anoche, no era mi intención, simplemente no me percate de tu presencia.

—No debes disculparte, son libres de hacer lo que quieran — respondió ella de manera cortante.

—Pero tú lo amas — dijo con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a la chica — Tú tienes muchas vivencias con él, es un lazo que ni siquiera yo puedo igualar, pero la vida consiste de conexiones, las personas se unen a través de estas, por ejemplo yo nunca hubiese podido estar con él de no ser por el lazo que compartimos con Sasuke y Sakura.

—Pero no me escogió a mí — le comento con voz apagada.

Kyoko simplemente sonrió comprensiva — Pero eres su compañera, el confía en ti, es a eso a lo que me refiero, cada lazo es único e igualmente importante, es por eso que te pido que no lo abandones ahora.

—De verdad me equivoque contigo — aclaro la rubia sonriendo tímidamente, Kyoko tenía una personalidad calma, reconfortante y serena, no le extrañaba que hubiese sido ella.

—Tu y yo ahora somos amigas — comento con una sonrisa — Tenemos ese tipo de conexión por que ninguna desea ver infeliz a Sanosuke.

—Sí.

—Ya llegamos — la voz de Naruto llamo la atención de todos los presentes, todos observaron el lugar con curiosidad.

— ¿Este es el lugar? — pregunto Itachi completamente extrañado.

Y no era para menos, el sentimiento de extrañeza los embargaba a todos. ¿Qué demonios pretendía Naruto al traerlos a ese lugar?

Ninguno de ellos lo sabía aun pero una cosa era segura, esas vacaciones no serían para nada convencionales.

Y no sabían si eso era bueno o malo.

.

.

.

Continuara. . .

* * *

N/A: Por favor que alguien me impida actualizar este fic hasta que actualice ¿Puedo llamarte nii-san?

Necesito que me presionen chicos, las ideas solo me fluyen para este fic, me emociono y cuando caigo en cuenta ya tengo el capitulo hecho.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) ¿Soy una consentidora verdad? Me pidieron ItaHana y se los doy, me pidieron SasuSaku y les traigo SasuSaku, aunque de una manera retorcida.

¿Sera que Sasuke de verdad evitara que Sanosuke exista? La mente de Sasuke funciona de manera especial, eso ya lo sabemos. . Hagan sus apuestas.

Al fin todos felices comiendo perdices, hasta que Naruto empiece con sus locuras jaja, sera divertido.

Por otra parte me estoy preocupando por lo largo que sera el fic, ya voy por el capitulo 23 y todavía queda demasiada historia (¿No les importaría leer un fic de 70 y algo de capítulos?) Auxilienme con eso :(

Por favor opinen.

Sin mas nos vemos.

(Presionenme)

Adiosito. .


	25. Chapter 25: Lo necesario

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 24: Lo necesario.

— ¿Qué es este lugar?

—Me siento extraño en este lugar.

— ¿De verdad? — Sakura observo con atención a Itachi, Kyoko y Sasuke, los tres parecían por completo perturbados con el ambiente, cosa que ella pasaba por alto. Algo de Uchihas quizá, aunque Mikoto y Sanosuke no habían expresado su desconcierto aun.

—Este lugar me da escalofríos — suspiro, Sanosuke se encontraba igual que los demás, pero Mikoto parecía indiferente.

— ¿Les ocurre algo? — Tadashi observo con curiosidad como cada uno de los pelinegros se encontraba en una crisis existencial desde que habían visto ese lugar.

—Es solo un río — comento Hana para aligerar el ambiente, por supuesto nunca había esperado que Naruto los llevara a un lugar tan campestre pero sin lugar a dudas era muy pintoresco.

Yuki observo todo con una ceja alzada, no era su idea de unas vacaciones de ensueño pero sin duda no estaba nada mal. Solo había que darle la vuelta, ese sitio tenía potencial.

Naruto rio ligeramente divertido.

—Esto, chicos, es una extensión del río Nakano — informo, disipando así todas y cada una de las dudas en los presentes — Lo encontré hace años y desde entonces lo frecuento constantemente.

Sanosuke palideció, era el mismo río donde había estado con Kyoko antes del ataque. Le desagradaba eso, sentía que en cualquier momento el alma en pena de Shisui podría aparecer en ese lugar.

—El río Nakano está dentro de la aldea — Kyoko no sabía muy bien a lo que Naruto se refería con "extensión" pero estaban alejados de la aldea para decir que se trataba del mismo lugar.

—Sin embargo existen las corrientes subterráneas — explico el rubio con una sonrisa a todos los presentes.

— ¿Entonces el agua que alimenta este río es la misma que el que está en la aldea?

—Así es Sakura — le sonrió en respuesta — Me pareció un buen lugar para fortalecer sus lazos.

—Me parece una excelente idea — adulo Hinata con una sonrisa — ¿Pero no habías hablado de un parque acuático?

— ¿Parque acuático? — pregunto Yuki esta vez completamente emocionado con la idea.

—Iremos después a ese lugar — les aseguro Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa — Es un sitio turístico de la aldea de las olas, fue abierto recientemente.

Una exclamación emocionada se escuchó.

—He oído hablar mucho de ese lugar.

Itachi observo divertido a Kyoko, sin duda se había emocionado.

—Yo igual, siempre he querido ir.

Y al parecer Hana estaba en las mismas condiciones.

—Bien, nos quedaremos un par de días aquí y luego iremos a ese lugar — anuncio el rubio con una gran sonrisa — Es bueno que se conecten con la naturaleza.

Itachi asintió en acuerdo — Tiene razón, en nuestro caso también sería bueno conectarnos con nuestros ancestros.

Kyoko le revolvió los cabellos levemente divertida — No seas tan serio, Itachi.

—Bueno creo que Sasuke y Mikoto ya se están haciendo uno con la naturaleza — la pelirosa observo divertida como Sasuke se encontraba sentado en una roca en medio del rio y Mikoto intentaba ingresar al agua helada de este.

—Vamos a divertirnos nosotros también — Hana, Yuki y Tadashi se pusieron en marcha hacia la enorme corriente de agua dispuestos a relajarse.

Hinata por su parte comenzó a desempacar lo necesario para la comida, después de todo pronto seria la hora del almuerzo.

—Sabía que le haría bien a Sasuke esto.

Sakura asintió en acuerdo a las palabras de Naruto, después de todo el pelinegro había estado perdido y distante durante toda la mañana.

—Hermano vamos nosotros también — Itachi se giró a verlo con una sonrisa, pero esta desapareció en cuanto lo vio jadeando completamente sudoroso.

— ¿Sanosuke estas bien? —Kyoko apenas tuvo tiempo de sostenerlo antes de que él chico se tambaleara.

—Me duele — informo tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

Sakura y Naruto se acercaron preocupados para ver que sucedía.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — pregunto Naruto preocupado por el chico, hacía apenas unos instantes lo había visto agotado pero nada más.

—Creo que duele la cabeza — respondió Itachi preocupado observando con atención como con cuidado lo tendían en el suelo y Sakura lo examinaba con ninjutsu médico.

—Tiene una temperatura elevada — menciono la chica con preocupación.

Los demás se acercaron lentamente al ver el suceso.

—Me duele — se quejó nuevamente mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de la chica pelinegra.

—Itachi trae mi bolso por favor, tengo medicamento en ese lugar — ordeno la chica con preocupación al pequeño quien rápidamente accedió.

— ¿Otra crisis? — el tono molesto de Sasuke llamo la atención de las dos chicas.

—Así parece — Sakura dejo escapar la respuesta en un débil susurro.

—No es su culpa, durante todo el camino uso chakra para poder saber por dónde caminaba — defendió Kyoko inmediatamente regalándole una mirada enojada a Sasuke.

Él no podía juzgarlo.

—De igual manera está causando molestias — contraataco con indiferencia para luego dar media vuelta a irse de ese lugar llevándose con él a Mikoto.

La chica solo dejo escapar un suspiro cansado, Sasuke no se estaba comportando como debería, no estaba dando la talla y eso en lo más profundo le preocupaba.

—Aquí esta — Itachi entrego rápidamente la inyección a Sakura.

—Tienes que aguantar un poco — le informo la chica al momento que, como era ya una costumbre, sostenía el brazo del chico con fuerza para que este no lo moviera bruscamente.

Un grito salió de los labios del chico desesperando a todo los espectadores.

—Que horrible — Naruto se encontraba detrás de Hinata buscando protección al ver el dolor de Sanosuke.

—Sanosuke — Hana no había presenciado nunca antes una escena parecida, es decir, sabía que Sanosuke sufría episodios como esos de vez en cuando, también que era por temporadas, en algunas eran seguidos, en otras no tanto, pero nunca vio a su amigo en el estado crítico para que le suministraran analgésicos o drogas.

—Ya, tranquilo — Kyoko le reconforto mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, acompañarlo y apoyarlo era lo único que ella podía hacer, y en cierto modo era frustrante — Ya pasó.

La chica vio con algo de alivio como el pelinegro dejaba de quejarse o temblar debido al malestar y poco a poco se iba quedando dormido.

Las drogas que usaba Sakura cada día eran más fuertes.

La ninja medico por su parte suspiro aliviada, había podido detener la crisis relativamente pronto, su velocidad de reacción estaba mejorando, lo cual sería bueno en un futuro.

— ¿Esta bien? — la voz preocupada de Itachi le causo tristeza, la condición del mayor también afectaba a los demás miembros de su familia, en ese aspecto agradecía que Sasuke se hubiese ido con Mikoto.

La niña no merecía ver eso.

Pero Sasuke tampoco debía evitar el problema escapando de esa manera. Ya luego hablaría con él al respecto.

—Si — les sonrió reconfortante la chica — No se preocupen, solo necesita dormir un poco, estará bien dentro de un rato.

El suspiro aliviado de todos se hizo presente.

—Bueno, pesquemos la comida entonces — sugirió Yuki con una sonrisa para aligerar el ambiente.

—Sería bueno que hiciéramos un concurso para ver quien atrapa más peces — opino Naruto dejando a relucir su competitividad.

—En parejas — se animó Hana con una sonrisa — Itachi ¿quieres venir conmigo? — le pregunto con una sonrisa, el niño la había reconfortado la noche anterior, simplemente no podía dejarlo cuando tenía ese semblante tan triste.

— ¿Yo? — pregunto algo sorprendido por la decisión de la chica.

— ¿Él? — Tadashi no estaba del todo convencido, pensó que al ser compañeros de equipo Hana lo escogería a él sin dudar.

Pero se había equivocado notablemente.

—En ese caso yo iré con Tadashi — opino Yuki con una sonrisa de superioridad — Te pateare el trasero Itachi.

El rubio Inuzuka sonrió con autosuficiencia, esa idea le agradaba mucho.

Si él ganaba quedaría como un oponente fuerte delante de Hana, no se resistiría a sus encantos.

—Entonces yo seré el juez — completo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna, ese evento sería muy interesante.

—Nosotras prepararemos la fogata para cuando pesquen — informo Hinata con una sonrisa tomando de la mano a Sakura, ella se encargaría de que la pelirosa la pasara bien y se olvidara de todo lo que había ocurrido.

—Ey Kyoko — la llamo Hana con una sonrisa para sorpresa de todos — Ganaremos por Sanosuke.

La aludida sonrió divertidamente ante lo dicho por la Uzumaki, sabía que Hana era competitiva, también sabía que lo haría más que todo por Itachi, pero también lo hacía por Sanosuke. Él chico se encontraba inconsciente y aun sino lo estuviese no podría jugar como todos ellos, por eso era mejor que ella tampoco lo hiciera, de igual manera no era amante a esas cosas y podría cuidar a Sanosuke de cualquier eventualidad, ella se quedaría a su lado hasta que se recuperara, era lo mejor

— ¿Qué les hace pensar que perderemos? — bromeo Tadashi con una sonrisa burlona.

—Obsérvame, Dashi — soltó la rubia de manera altanera al momento que pasaba al lado de él y "accidentalmente" lo golpeaba con su largo cabello en el rostro — No me llaman remolino de Konoha por nada.

—Eh. . ¿Como la llaman? — pregunto un Naruto muy divertido por el deseo que tenían esos chicos de ser superiores los unos a los otros.

Un poco de sana competencia siempre era divertido.

—Yo no perderé ante Itachi — prosiguió el pequeño Uzumaki — Eso es impensable, soy muy superior.

—Tu Byakugan no tiene oportunidad frente a mi Sharingan — alardeo el menor con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Están seguros de que esto está bien? — pregunto una Hinata preocupada al detallar que ya ambos niños habían activado su Kekkei Genkai.

—Pueden usarlo siempre y cuando no se lastimen — admitió Sakura parcialmente emocionada — Además Itachi sabe utilizarlo muy bien.

Naruto y Hinata la observaron con atención.

—Tiene razón, Itachi ganara con los ojos cerrados — secundo Kyoko con una sonrisa.

Los jóvenes novios se miraron entre sí.

— ¡Tonterías Yuki ganara! — bramo en desacuerdo el rubio.

—Yuki haz tu mejor esfuerzo — le animo Hinata con una sonrisa.

* * *

— ¿Papi? — le llamo la pequeña levemente desconcertada.

Sasuke se había alejado demasiado del grupo, su malhumor apareció en cuanto Sanosuke volvió a presentar problemas de salud.

Odiaba que eso pasara, odiaba que fueran tan seguidos, odiaba que siempre el chico arruinara todo, odiaba la mirada triste de Sakura, odiaba que todos los demás lo miraran con lastima.

Odiaba que le doliera.

Odiaba que el chico ocasionara todo eso.

Se detuvo en medio del bosque con Mikoto aun siguiéndolo preocupada, la niña se había asustado, tanto por lo de Sanosuke como por lo de su decisión de irse. Para empeorar las cosas ni siquiera le había dirigido una palabra de explicación o consuelo, simplemente la había tomado de la mano y se la había llevado lejos de ese lugar.

— ¿Hermano estar bien? — pregunto preocupada nuevamente en busca de que esta vez Sasuke si le respondiera.

El pelinegro la observo con sus oscuros fríos y penetrantes pero como era de esperarse la niña no se asustó ni se inmuto ante esto. Así que sin más con algo de delicadeza Sasuke se colocó a su altura para observarla con atención.

Mikoto era tierna y completamente hermosa ante sus ojos. Era la perfección hecha persona y no dejaría que Sanosuke arruinara eso.

—Mikoto — le llamo con voz pausada para que le entendiera — ¿Eres feliz con tu familia? — a pesar de la complejidad de la pregunta, Sasuke se sintió satisfecho en cuanto la vio asentir torpemente — ¿Amas mucho a tu padres? — la pelirosa asintió nuevamente — ¿Y a Itachi?

—Sano también — le recordó la niña al ver que no nombraba a su hermano mayor.

Sasuke frunció el ceño levemente — Olvídate de él por un momento — la pequeña en verdad se extrañó por la petición de Sasuke, pero era su padre, nunca le llevaría la contraria, lo amaba — ¿Amas a Itachi?

Y nuevamente asintió a su pregunta.

— ¿Y no te gustaría vivir feliz con ellos, siempre?

—Si —le respondió inocentemente.

—Bien — Sasuke se puso de pie dispuesto a regresar, sin embargo, Mikoto halo levemente de su ropa para llamar su atención.

—Sano también — le recordó ella con tristeza, Sasuke continuaba sin incluir a su hermano.

—No, él no estará — comento con voz fría sin dar mayores detalles a la pequeña

—Querer a Sano— refuto la niña con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No lo conocerás de todas maneras — explico él para desconcierto de la triste pequeña — No te dolerá, no sufrirás nunca más.

* * *

El chico pelinegro dejo escapar una exclamación adolorida entre sueños.

—Resiste, Sanosuke — le animo Kyoko preocupada, la fiebre le había aumentado a pesar de la medicina, y aunque se encontraba dormido podía sentir que Sanosuke aun tenia presente el dolor. No le gustaba verlo así, tan frágil e indefenso, no le gustaba que el sufriera, sabía que las consecuencias del sharingan eran así de duras, pero se le hacia una eternidad el mejoramiento del chico.

A pesar de que ella sabía que tardaría mucho más.

—Papá — llamo, quizá por décima vez¸ entre sueños y eso solo hacía que el nudo de su garganta aumentara, porque Sasuke no estaba ahí para consolarlo, para protegerlo. No, el Sasuke que el pequeño necesitaba se encontraba muy lejos de ese lugar, el mismo Sasuke que era capaz de sacrificar la vida por él.

El Sasuke que era su padre.

—Tranquilo — le respondió mientras con delicadeza le limpiaba el sudor de su rostro.

— ¡Itachi va ganando! — le causo infinita gracia el grito exagerado de Naruto — ¡No te dejes Yuki!

Suspiro con resignación, Ese era el séptimo Hokage.

— ¡Shannaro! — no necesito ver para saber que al fin de cuentas Itachi había ganado, Sakura sin duda no se medía cuando de animar a sus hijos se trataba — ¡Ese es mi niño!

Siempre había sido así después de todo.

Así era la esposa del comandante de la policía después de todo.

Observo a los cuatro chicos salir del rio completamente empapados con una enorme cantidad de peces.

—Lo has hecho bien, Yuki — le felicito Tadashi con una sonrisa cansada, Hana e Itachi sin duda les habían dado pelea, quizá demasiada para su gusto.

—Siento si por mí no ganamos — se disculpó con una leve sonrisa sin embargo sintió el abrazo de Hinata levemente.

—Lo hiciste bien — le felicito la chica con una enorme sonrisa causando un notable sonrojo en el rostro del chico.

—Además siempre habrán otras oportunidades, no te des por vencido — Naruto le revolvió el cabello juguetonamente.

El pequeño sonrió, no se sentía tan mal perder.

—Animo hermanito — le comento la chica guiñándole en ojo.

—Quien perdió contra quien — menciono Itachi con aires de grandeza, Itachi sin duda era muy habilidoso en cuanto a sus ojos se refería, todos tenían claro que sería un gran ninja en el futuro con el debido entrenamiento.

Incluso tan fuerte como Itachi Uchiha.

—Tu y yo hicimos un buen equipo — menciono esta vez Hana con una sonrisa cómplice — Deberíamos ser pareja más a menudo.

Itachi asintió con una sonrisa — Cuando gustes.

—No es justo — Tadashi incluso vio como esos dos chocaban sus puños en camarería, Itachi le llevaba la delantera en una guerra de la cual ni siquiera tenía que formar parte

—Animo — esta vez fue el Uzumaki quien lo consoló.

Sabía bien que Tadashi amaba a Hana, pero su hermana era tan despistada que no se daba cuenta de eso. Además de que parecía tener una excelente y estrecha relación con Itachi.

—Hermano he ganado por ti — le dijo con una sonrisa aunque este aún se encontraba dormido.

Kyoko sonrió dulcemente, ellos eran muy unidos, se preguntó por un momento si su padre y Sasuke habían sido de la misma manera, — Se lo diré cuando despierte.

El pequeño solo le sonrió alegremente en respuesta.

— ¿Chicas es suficiente para la comida? — pregunto Naruto con diversión al ver la montaña de peces que había.

—Es más que suficiente — dijo la Hyuga animada, sin duda se estaban divirtiendo.

—Mami — Sakura escucho el llamado de la pequeña Mikoto quien se abrazó a sus piernas algo asustada para extrañeza de la chica.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto tomándola en brazos para abrazarla, no entendía que le pasaba a la niña pero cuando busco con su mirada a Sasuke él se encontraba perfectamente normal.

—Hermano — Hinata y Sakura se asustaron aún más cuando la niña comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

— ¿Qué le sucede? — pregunto la peliazul con curiosidad.

—No lo sé — respondió completamente confundida — Cariño, Sanosuke está bien —menciono tratando de calmarla pacientemente.

* * *

—Sasuke — le llamo Kyoko haciendo que el pelinegro se acercara hacia donde estaba ella con Sanosuke — Podrías quedarte con él un momento — pidió con una leve sonrisa.

Sin embargo como respuesta el chico solo frunció el ceño — Que no lo estas cuidando tu — ni siquiera era una pregunta, era una burla sarcástica más que todo.

Kyoko frunció el ceño también en respuesta.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba ahora?

Solo le estaba pidiendo cuidarlo un par de minutos.

—Sasuke eres su padre — le reprendió Naruto acercándose a donde estaban ellos — No te morirás si pasas algo de tiempo con él.

Sasuke lo vio con odio pero luego bufo exasperado para sentarse al lado de Sanosuke.

—Solo será un momento — aviso Kyoko de manera apresurada para ponerse de pie e irse acompañada de Naruto.

Sasuke los observo partir con cara de pocos amigos, odiaba que lo pusieran a cuidar a ese chico, le dolía, ¿Qué acaso los demás no entendían que le dolía? Él no quería ser lastimado, él no quería ver a sus seres queridos sufrir otra vez.

Él no quería estar cerca de ese chico.

Aborrecía estar a su lado.

Sintió al pelinegro removerse algo inquieto entre quejidos, posiblemente sentía más dolor del que dejo ver anteriormente. Pero se sorprendió cuando en medio de tanto movimiento quedo al lado de él, sintiendo levemente el roce de su cuerpo con el suyo, y ahí, justo en ese momento, quedo completamente tranquilo y en paz.

Mera coincidencia seguramente.

—Papi — susurro entre sueños, llamando a él, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas — Te quiero.

Sasuke juro que en ese momento su corazón se rompio. .

Y le dolía profundamente. .

.

.

.

Continuara. . .

* * *

N/A: Hola a todos, gracias por sus comentarios.

¿Estoy actualizando seguido no?

¿Que les parece el capitulo?

¿Quieren matar a Sasuke o no?

Momento NaruHina apoyando a su bebé *-*

Y el triangulo amoroso xD

Opinen al respecto.

Sin mas nos vemos..

Adiosito.


	26. Chapter 26: No hay marcha atrás

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 25: No hay marcha atrás.

¿Lo amaba?

Sanosuke aun lo amaba. A pesar de todo y por todo lo amaba. Lo amaba al igual que lo amaba Sakura. Con todo y que él era un bastardo. Y por un momento todo se sintió bien, sentía calidez en su interior.

Calidez debido a sentirse amado.

Pero él no podía dejar que el chico lo amara.

Por qué el mismo no amaba a Sanosuke.

Esa relación no tenía futuro. Por eso se encargaría de hacérselo saber.

Hacerle saber que él no lo amaba como Sanosuke lo hacía.

— Ya regrese — Kyoko le sonrió alegremente a un muy enojado Sasuke, la chica le observo algo divertida al ver el semblante pero quito la sonrisa de sus labios, al parecer Sasuke no estaba para nada de humor — Gracias por cuidarlo.

El mayor simplemente se levantó sin decir una palabra y se marchó a paso lento del lugar ante la mirada curiosa de la pelinegra.

Ella no entendía que demonios le estaba pasando a Sasuke, su comportamiento había cambiado desde esa mañana en particular y ella no encontraba una razón válida para eso. Aunque pensó que quizá se encontraba un poco atormentado y cansado de todo, habían sido unos días movidos y especialmente emocionantes para Sasuke, después de todo paso de ser el último Uchiha, a ser el futuro comandante de la policía, esposo de Sakura Uchiha, padre de tres niños, tío de una chica y futura mano derecha y guarda espaldas del Séptimo Hokage.

Sin duda era mucha información que procesar, por lo cual sería bueno que ella le ayudara a relajarse y demostrarle que todo estaría bien. A lo que se relajara el pelinegro regresaría a su habitual comportamiento, incluso podría ayudar a mejorar la relación entre Sasuke y Sanosuke.

Después de todo si de una cosa estaba segura la chica era que Sasuke definitivamente amaba a su hijo. Con el alma y las entrañas.

—Kyoko — escucho levemente el murmuro de Sanosuke quien, poco a poco, iba despertando algo aturdido.

La chica se colocó a su lado tomándole una mano en señal de apoyo y le sonrió, aunque él no pudiera verla —Aquí estoy.

Sanosuke sonrió levemente al escuchar la voz de la chica y entreabrió los ojos con algo de dificultad, sin embargo la luz del sol lo hizo cerrarlos nuevamente. Kyoko se extrañó ante esta acción, pensó que quizá el sharingan se habría activado de nuevo, por lo que con preocupación lo ayudo a incorporarse para examinarlo mejor.

— ¿Sucede algo? — pregunto tomando las manos del chico para separarlas de sus ojos y observarlo con atención.

—La luz del sol, me molesta — le comento al momento que intentaba abrir nuevamente los ojos.

Kyoko escucho lo que él le había dicho sin embargo tardo unos cuantos segundos en comprender realmente lo que pasaba. El chico estaba recuperando su vista, lo cual era una fantástica noticia, podría empezar a valerse por sí mismo o independizarse un poco de su chakra, era simplemente esplendido.

El pelinegro por su parte no supo por que la pelinegra lo había atrapado en un abrazo tan efusivo de esa manera, simplemente sentía como la chica lo abrazaba y repartía innumerables besos en su mejilla con completa felicidad.

—Sanosuke obsérvame, mírame con atención — pidió la chica separándose de él completamente eufórica quedándose completamente quieta para que así se le hiciera más fácil al chico identificarla.

Sanosuke se sintió levemente insultado, estaba a punto de recordarle que no podía ver nada cuando se percató por completo de su entorno, si bien aún no podía ver nada, paso de ver todo completamente negro a verlo en escala de grises y ver los objetos de manera difusa y borrosa, percatándose también que podía distinguir claramente una silueta de color negro en frente de él.

Silueta que indudablemente era Kyoko.

—Puedo ver — la mayor sintió ganas de llorar al escuchar la voz llorosa de él, sin duda no contar con la vista era algo difícil de soportar, incluso si solo habían sido un par de días, era difícil de sobrellevar. Kyoko volvió a abrazarlo con alegría, le causaba felicidad que Sanosuke por fin mostrara un poco de mejoría, aunque fuese mínima.

— ¡A comer! — el llamado de Naruto les hizo separarse con una sonrisa en los labios, el estómago del menor gruño levemente demostrando que se encontraba completamente hambriento, para vergüenza de él y diversión de la chica.

—Espero que en esta ocasión puedas comer — le comento al momento que se ponía de pie y le daba una mano a Sanosuke para ayudarlo a incorporarse. El chico tardo un par de segundos sin embargo pudo identificar bien donde estaba la mano tendida y la tomo igual de animado que ella.

—Yo también lo espero — concordó con el argumento de ella — Pero será difícil si es pescado por las espinas.

Kyoko le observo con atención, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, tenía que ser muy cuidadoso al ingerir la comida o podría comerse una, estudio cada una de las soluciones que tenía ante ese problema. Sanosuke no podía comer otra cosa puesto que lo único que había era pescado y sacárselas era muy problemático puesto que su visión era escaza, no podría realizar tal tarea.

—Hermano ya despertaste — anuncio Itachi llamando la atención de todos los demás, se habían sentado en forma de círculo y cada uno se encontraba en una agradable conversación con un compañero para cuando ellos llegaron. Todas las miradas se posaron en los recién llegados.

—Qué bueno ya estaba empezando a preocuparme — comento Sakura con una sonrisa aliviada de ver bien a Sanosuke, sin pasar por alto el detalle de que las mano de él y la de Kyoko se encontraban entrelazadas.

El comentario de la chica no pasó desapercibido por los oídos de Sasuke, quien observo a los chicos para luego mirar a Sakura con atención.

—Comeremos todos juntos — Hana sin duda estaba entusiasmada por compartir un almuerzo con todos ellos, sin duda le gustaban los viajes con un numero grande personas.

—Más personas te verán comer como un monstruo — el comentario "inocente" de Yuki la hizo rabiar, su hermanito siempre tenía la mala costumbre de llamarla monstruo cuando comía, pero ella no era ningún monstruo, simplemente amaba comer, tal y como su padre.

—Hana solo tiene pasión por la comida — defendió Tadashi con tranquilidad.

—Eso no la hace un monstruo — completo Itachi observando de manera acusadora al menor de los hermanos Uzumaki.

Hana observo con un sonrojo a los dos chicos quienes habían salido en su defensa y susurro un penoso "gracias" en respuesta.

Itachi y Tadashi sonrieron complacidos por que esa palabra que salía de los labios de la rubia iba dirigida a ellos.

Kyoko y Sanosuke se sentaron en el suelo como todos los demás en cuanto Hinata le entrego un plato de comida a cada uno. Naruto también se estaba encargando de repartir.

—Es pescado — recordó Itachi con preocupación al tenerlo la comida frente a sus ojos — Mikoto, Sanosuke — les llamo preocupado, él no estaba seguro de como harían sus hermanos para ingerir el alimento, Mikoto era muy pequeña y Sanosuke no podía ver.

—Mikoto ven conmigo — el llamado de Sasuke a la pequeña pelirosa se hizo presente casi de inmediato, pero, para sorpresa de todos la pequeña en vez de ir a su lado se situó al lado de Sakura.

—Comer con mami — anuncio la pequeña, quien, a ojos de Sakura aun portaba ese semblante triste.

—No te preocupes Sasuke — le sonrió la chica en respuesta al momento que tomaba un poco de su propio pescado y se lo daba a la pequeña en la boca quien lo recibió gustosa — ¿Esta rico?

Mikoto asintió con una sonrisa.

—Eres muy buena cocinera Hinata — le felicito Naruto al momento de abrazarla levemente — Tu también Sakura.

—Yo solo estoy aprendiendo — aclaro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—A mí me gusta tu comida — todos quedaron en silencio en cuanto Sasuke dijo esas palabras, aunque a él no le hubiese importado mucho, se encontraba comiendo con los ojos cerrados.

—Uhh — la burla por supuesto salió de los labios del héroe de la guerra — Le gusta la comida de Sakura — canto de manera enamorada para diversión de los demás.

— ¿Ustedes que hacen? — la voz burlona de Itachi les hizo observar esta vez a Kyoko y Sanosuke. La chica tenía un trozo de pescado en la mano y el pelinegro la boca levemente abierta, no necesitaban ser genios para saber lo que ocurría.

— ¿A Sanosuke le dan de comer en la boca? — la pregunta exaltada de Naruto les llamo la atención — Hinata, hazlo tu conmigo.

— ¿Eh? — pregunto la chica levemente sonrojada, aun así acepto dándole un pedazo de comida en la boca.

—Hana, yo también — pidió Tadashi de manera emocionada para desconcierto de la rubia.

— ¿Por qué tú? — pregunto Itachi de mala gana.

—Cielos — comento el pequeño Uzumaki al ver todo el desastre que se estaba formando.

—Sanosuke abre la boca — le pidió la pelinegra con una sonrisa divertida.

—Me da vergüenza — el chico estaba completamente sonrojado.

—Oh vamos, ya no están prestando atención — informo con voz baja a lo que el chico nuevamente volvió a abrir un poco la boca para poder comer.

* * *

—Estoy completamente saciado — comento Naruto con una enorme sonrisa recostado en el pasto.

—Comimos como cerdos — prosiguió Yuki en la misma postura que Naruto.

—No hay nada mejor que comer — completo Hana estirándose perezosamente junto a los otros dos.

—Te tocara cocinar mucho Hinata — aviso con una sonrisa divertida Sakura a un a muy alegre Hinata.

A la Hyuga le encantaba cocinar pero más que eso le gustaba mucho que las personas disfrutaran de sus platillos.

Así como lo había hecho los tres Uzumakis.

Una gran bola de fuego apareció en ese instante llamando la atención de todos.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? — pregunto Itachi con curiosidad al ver que la persona que había realizado el jutsu era su hermano. Ambos, Sanosuke y Kyoko, se encontraban en las orillas del río, el chico sonreía de manera confiada ante tal espectacular técnica y la chica lo observaba con atención unos metros más atrás.

—Creo que están entrenando — respondió Hana con curiosidad, sería bueno ver cómo eran los entrenamientos de los Uchiha.

— ¡Cuidado te partes una uña, nenita! — grito Tadashi de manera divertida para que esto llegara a oídos de su pelinegro compañero.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! — y como supuso la respuesta a su provocación no tardó en llegar.

—Concéntrate — reprendió suavemente Kyoko — Estamos en un entrenamiento — ella no quería entrenarlo hasta que él estuviese en óptimas condiciones, pero ante la insistencia el chico no le quedo de otra.

—Lo siento — se disculpó con algo de vergüenza.

—También manejas el elemento rayo — Kyoko no estaba muy segura del control que tenía Sanosuke sobre sus naturalezas de chakra pero nada perdía con intentar — Realiza cualquier técnica que quieras con ese elemento.

El chico asintió para posteriormente realizar posiciones de manos, en su mano se vislumbró pronto un chidori.

— ¿Solo sabes hacer la técnica base? — pregunto con algo de curiosidad, ella solo había visto que él realizaba ese hasta el momento pero podría ser que tuviese un jutsu escondido bajo la manga.

Pero sus suposiciones se fueron al olvido en cuanto vio el semblante triste de él — Lamento decepcionarte.

—No lo has hecho — le respondió con una sonrisa — Bien el chidori tiene muchas variantes — prosiguió — Por suerte para ti manejo muy bien ese elemento, te las enseñare luego.

—Gracias — le sonrió levemente en respuesta.

—Soy tu maestra no agradezcas — le restó importancia.

—Me pregunto si solo será su maestra para eso — Sakura observaba de manera divertida el entrenamiento, Sasuke estaba recargado en la rama de un árbol encima de ella.

—Lo dudo — le respondió en un susurro que fue fácilmente escuchado por la chica.

Las cosas se tornarían interesantes en el futuro.

—Muéstrame algo mas — comento casi impaciente por llegar a esta parte. Sasuke se sorprendería grandemente al verlo, ya que en el futuro solo ella se había percatado de esa habilidad del chico.

—No tengo nada mas — aunque quizá el quisiera mantenerlo como un secreto.

Kyoko bufo — Sé que no es así, ya te había mencionado que te conozco muy bien — le aclaro con una sonrisa confiada.

—Es que, no es propio de los Uchiha hacer algo como eso — le expreso su duda con algo de nerviosismo e inquietud.

—Confía en mi — le sonrió al momento que colocaba una mano en su hombro — Tienes un mundo de posibilidades, sorpréndelos.

— ¿Qué tanto murmuran? — pregunto exasperado Naruto, quería saber lo que seguía y los chicos no hacían nada.

— ¿Crees que Sanosuke se sienta mal? — pregunto con preocupación Hinata a Hana quien observaba de igual manera preocupada.

—No lo sé.

— ¿Eh? — se extrañó el Inuzuka al ver que el chico utilizaba chakra para caminar en el río— ¿Por qué esta dentro del agua?

—Está haciendo sellos — dijo Itachi algo extrañado, no sabía qué tipo de jutsu mostraría su hermano esta vez.

Sasuke observo con atención las acciones de Sanosuke.

—Estilo de agua: Jutsu Dragón de agua.

Kyoko sonrió triunfante cuando, tal y como ella lo predijo, las mangueras de agua hicieron su aparición para luego fusionarse en un poderoso dragón. Era un buen jutsu ofensivo, sin mencionar que gracias a eso Sanosuke era capaz de dominar tres naturalezas de chakra a la edad de catorce años.

Observo divertida a todos los anonadados espectadores que observan todo sin entender.

—Sorprendente — comento Hana con los ojos abiertos, ¿Desde cuándo Sanosuke era capaz de eso?

— ¡¿Por qué no hiciste eso durante el examen bastardo?! — pregunto Tadashi enojado, si Sanosuke hubiese mencionado que podía hacer ese jutsu en esa ocasión se habrían evitado tantas molestias.

El dragón desapareció dejando solo al pelinegro levemente sonrojado — Lo siento — se disculpó con una sonrisa, luego observo a Kyoko quien le asintió en aprobación.

—Solo una cosa — menciono cuando el chico salió del río — Mi padre era capaz de utilizar el elemento agua, Sakura también tiene esa naturaleza de chakra, así que en definitiva si es "cosa de Uchihas".

—Si — Sanosuke le regalo una enorme sonrisa, había tenido la seguridad para usar ese tipo de jutsus gracias a ella.

—Bien, viene el taijutsu — menciono la chica con interés — Yo no peleare contigo porque. . bueno — Sanosuke observo con curiosidad como ella se reía nerviosamente — ¿Algún voluntario? — pregunto al público, aunque descarto mentalmente a los Hyugas por el Byakugan y a Itachi y Sakura por su fuerza monstruosa.

—Me encantaría patearte el trasero pero estoy algo lleno aun del almuerzo — comento Tadashi con una sonrisa.

—Naruto, ve tu — comento con una sonrisa Hinata, Naruto seria cuidadoso con el chico así que no habría de que preocuparse. Pero justo cuando el rubio se puso de pie Sasuke apareció delante de Kyoko y Sanosuke.

—Sasuke — comento Kyoko confundida, analizando rápidamente los pro y contras de esa batalla, quizá Sasuke se haya interesado en Sanosuke por ver el dragón de agua, también era cierto que Sanosuke podría defenderse mejor en una batalla ahora. Sasuke no poseía la fuerza monstruosa de Sakura por ahora, a pesar de que en el futuro había aprendido a usarla, Sanosuke si contaba con esta ventaja. Además Sasuke no usaría su sharingan con él, ya sabía las condiciones de su hijo, no lo lastimaría gravemente.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto el menor a un paso de estar colérico, él no quería ver a Sasuke mucho menos que lo humillara como la última vez.

—Lo harás bien — tranquilizo la pelinegra con una sonrisa — Te estaré observando desde allá — informo para desaparecer y reaparecer junto a todos los demás.

— ¿Crees que fue una buena idea? — la pregunta al unísono de Naruto y Sakura la tomó por sorpresa. Ambos estaban igual de preocupados, después de todo no había salido bien la última vez.

—Por supuesto — les calmo a ambos — Sasuke no le hará daño — comento al momento de ver como iniciaba la pelea con un golpe de Sanosuke que Sasuke esquivo fácilmente.

—Si no puedes ver como piensas pelear — comento el pelinegro mayor a espaldas de Sanosuke quien se giró para asentarle un golpe, nuevamente fallo — Eres lento además — comento con burla para rabia del chico.

—Es un simple entrenamiento deja de hacerte el pedante — Sanosuke sintió como su puño era detenido por la mano de Sasuke así que intento dar otro golpe con su pierna izquierda pero Sasuke la bloqueo con la propia.

Sasuke lo sujeto con mayor fuerza de su mano y lo lanzo varios metros más allá. Sanosuke no lo hacía del todo mal tenía una vaga idea de a donde debía dirigir sus golpes pero era muy lento para asentarlo antes de que él pudiera bloquearlos, además de que sus movimientos eran predecibles. Vio al pelinegro ponerse de pie de inmediato y dirigirse hacia él para darle un golpe de frente sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacerlo Sasuke le asentó un golpe en su estómago que lo hizo doblegarse un poco.

Pero Sasuke sabía que eso no era nada y si en verdad quería mostrarle a Sanosuke como se sentía respecto a él debía ir enserio.

—Sasuke espera — exclamo Sakura preocupada al ver como el mayor no dejaba que Sanosuke se recuperara del golpe cuando lo había golpeado nuevamente a un costado lanzándolo más lejos.

Sanosuke se incorporó levemente respirando entre cortado en cuanto sintió que era nuevamente golpeado por Sasuke esta vez por la espalda.

Kyoko apretó sus puños con frustración.

— ¡Sasuke! — grito Naruto en cuanto vio como pateaba al chico para colocarlo boca arriba.

Itachi observo con pánico como Sasuke se colocaba a un lado del chico muy cerca de su rostro, pero lo que le causo pavor fue ver un ojo completamente rojo. Iba a encerrarlo en un genjutsu — ¡Kyoko detenlo!

La chica iba a interferir, pero vio como el chico caía inconsciente.

Era demasiado tarde.

* * *

 _Sintió su cuerpo entumecido y sus extremidades encadenadas, abrió sus ojos levemente y se extrañó al descubrir que podía ver todo con claridad._

 _¿Acaso estaba soñando nuevamente?_

— _¿En dónde estoy? — el susurro de su propia voz le salió distorsionado y no le ayudaba mucho el que solo pudiera ver que se encontraba en una habitación oscura._

— _En una ilusión por supuesto — respondió una voz, provocando que fijara su vista justo en frente cuando todas las luces de la habitación se encendieron dejándola completamente iluminada._

— _¿Sasuke? — el chico se extrañó al ver al pelinegro sentado cómodamente en un sillón, observando meticulosamente, como si él se tratara de una presa y el mayor de un depredador. Sin embargo lo que más le extraño fue que sentía mucho frio en todo su cuerpo, así que bajo su mirada para estudiarse así mismo encontrando que estaba completamente desnudo — ¿Qué es esto?_

 _Sasuke sonrió al escuchar el susurro asustado del pequeño. Esta ilusión bastaría para hacerle ver cuál era la realidad._

— _Sabes deberías estar agradecido — comento para desconcierto de Sanosuke — El tiempo aquí transcurre de una manera diferente, un día es un minuto en la vida real — explico con una sonrisa perversa que al aludido le erizo todos los pelos — He visto que te encanta estar con mujeres, ya sabes besaste a Hana y no puedes negar que te la pasas en grande con Kyoko. Por eso te daré lo que más deseas._

— _¿Qué? — el menor sin duda estaba muy confundido no sabía lo que pasaba, pese a esto no pudo evitar el escalofrió al ver que el mayor chasqueaba los dedos — Sasuke sácame de ¡Ah! — gimió sonoramente y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas en cuanto sintió que mordían sensualmente su virilidad — Kyoko no — negó con voz entrecortada sin embargo la risa divertida de Sasuke le llamo la atención._

— _¿Estás seguro de que es ella? — ante la pregunta Sanosuke bajo la mirada encontrándose con una mujer que nunca antes había visto, tenía el cabello castaño y un cuerpo de revista con tez de color blanco. En ese momento el acto le comenzó a dar asco, repudiando que una mujer completamente extraña lo tocara._

— _¡Déjame en paz! — les grito, tanto a la ilusión como a un divertido Sasuke, removiéndose para terminar con las caricias en esa zona, sin embargo era inútil, las ataduras lo tenía preso y la extraña mujer no se detenía. Sintió sus ojos aguarse en lágrimas. No, nadie que no fuera la chica pelinegra podía tocarlo de esa manera. Sintió un par nuevo de manos acariciar su torso y sus pezones y en su mente habito la vaga ilusión de que esta vez si fuera la persona que esperaba._

 _E indudablemente dejo escapar un nuevo gemido._

— _¿Lo ves? Sabía que te gustaría — comento con burla al ponerse de pie y caminar hacia donde se encontraba el chico, todavía siendo manoseado por las ilusiones — Eres un hormonal después de todo pero ella tampoco es Kyoko._

 _Sanosuke abrió los ojos al escuchar esas palabras para mirar sobre el hombro a la persona que tenía detrás. Una nueva mujer desconocida para él pero esta vez rubia. Y su asco nuevamente aumento. Cerro los ojos con fuerza al sentir que una nueva ilusión le mordía el labio y lo manoseaba como las anteriores. Se sentía asqueado por todo ese toqueteo, se sentía asqueado por la boca en uno de sus pezones, se sentía asqueado por la otra mano pellizcando la otra, se sentía asqueado por la boca que subía y bajaba por su miembro._

 _Sentía repulsión. Quería vomitar._

— _Parece que no te agrada después de todo — el chasquido en los dedos de Sasuke le hizo sentir aliviado, aunque la sensación no desaparecía de su cuerpo se detuvo justo en el momento en que iba a llorar para que lo liberara — ¿Por qué no dijiste que preferías otro tipo de experiencias?_

 _Aunque el tono oscuro y morboso que uso le causo aún más pavor que antes. Dejo de respirar con totalidad en cuanto sintió un pene erecto chocar contra sus glúteos, ¿Sasuke no se atrevería verdad?_

 _No, él no podía._

 _Porque era su padre._

 _Porque a pesar de todo lo amaba._

 _¿Cierto?_

 _Sin embargo la sonrisa ladina en el rostro de él lo hizo estremecer._

 _Por qué Sasuke si podía._

 _Por qué Sasuke si se atrevía._

 _Porque él no lo amaba._

 _Y las lágrimas rodaron con libertad por sus mejillas — Sasuke no — le pidió con voz entrecortada sin embargo cuando iba a proseguir con sus suplicas sintió algo adentrarse brusca y salvajemente en su interior haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara y gritara fuertemente por el dolor de ser desagarrado internamente._

 _Cerro los ojos y lloro desconsoladamente en cada embestida, sentía que lo estaban rompiendo interna y espiritualmente, podía sentir con claridad el hilo de sangre proveniente de su, ya muy lastimado agujerito, deslizarse por sus muslos y piernas, y la sensación era simplemente repulsiva, al igual que la risa del causante de esta pesadilla._

 _Y en ese momento solo se preguntó una cosa._

 _¿Por qué lo habían castigado de esa manera al ser hijo de ese demonio?_

 _Por qué Sasuke Uchiha era eso, un demonio._

* * *

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud, se sentía aturdido, asustado, ultrajado.

—Sanosuke — Kyoko le llamo de manera preocupada, el chico ya llevaba horas inconsciente, tanto que el atardecer se estaba haciendo presente en el cielo justo en ese momento. La pelinegra observo preocupada como el chico se asustó al escuchar su voz e incluso trataba de incorporarse rápidamente para alejarse de ella. Suspiro, el genjutsu de Sasuke debió ser demasiado para él — Soy yo, no te asustes no voy a hacerte daño.

— ¡Aléjate! — le grito empujándola lo más lejos posible de él.

La chica incluso pudo ver los espasmos que tenía su cuerpo presa del llanto —¿Qué sucedió? — pregunto en un hilito de voz. Luego de que Sasuke lo introdujera en la ilusión Naruto, Sakura y ella misma lo habían separado de Sanosuke, Lo mejor era que ella se lo llevara a un sitio apartado para no causar más revuelo, aunque ya todos se encontraban perturbados por lo que vieron, sin embargo el chico había gritado todo ese tiempo y ahora despertaba completamente aterrado.

— ¡No me toques, aléjate! — grito nuevamente para desconcierto de la chica al momento que rompía en un llanto desconsolado. Kyoko se acercó lentamente a él y a pesar de sus forcejeos lo abrazo con fuerza para no separarse.

— ¿Qué te hicieron? — pregunto con el corazón roto de verlo así, tan asustado, tan lastimado, tan deshecho.

— ¡Me violaron! — y de todas las respuestas la que menos esperaba la chica era esa, ¿Cómo le habían hecho eso? Sasuke controlaba siempre lo que ocurría en las ilusiones del sharingan, eso quería decir ¿Qué Sasuke había querido que le hicieran eso al chico? ¿Por qué?

—Por favor dime más — pidió en un ruego separándose de él con el ceño fruncido.

El chico poco podía controlar los espasmos asustado de su cuerpo, su respiración y su llanto así que la chica soltando un suspiro decidió dejar el tema por la paz, al menos por ahora — No me toques — le susurro al ver que ella buscaba tener nuevamente contacto con él.

—Necesitas tomar un baño — le informo cuando lentamente y a pesar de que casi le provocaba un ataque de pánico le fue sacando la ropa al chico hasta que este quedara sin nada.

Sanosuke se abrazó a si mismo buscando protección, sin embargo se espantó al ver que su ropa interior se encontraba húmeda. Kyoko le observo con pena, posiblemente se estaría torturando con algo referente al genjutsu pero no era así en realidad.

Lo tomo entre sus brazos para levantarlo del suelo y ayudarlo a entrar al agua lentamente, el chico se sumergió aun temblando y con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas y odio a Sasuke.

Lo odio por haber hecho algo tan vil y desalmado.

—Traje ropa limpia para ti — explico al ver que el chico no dejaba de mirar la ropa que se acababa de quitar, suspiro nuevamente, sentía tristeza y pena por él, se supone que ella debía cuidarlo de todo, incluso de Sasuke — Te has orinado y por eso esta mojado — explico, no podía dejar que se siguiera torturando así con eso.

El chico había tenido tanto miedo que había terminado haciendo eso.

Observo atentamente como el chico se abrazaba nuevamente en busca de consuelo, así que con lentitud fue acercando una mano hacia él para acariciarle los cabellos.

—¿Ya no me quieres? — le pregunto en un murmuro con sus ojos completamente perdidos y sin vida.

—Por supuesto que si — le contesto con una leve sonrisa, lo amaba ese día más que nunca.

—Pero estoy sucio.

Kyoko sintió algo despertar en su interior con esa respuesta, ¿Sed de sangre? ¿Deseo de venganza? No lo sabía, lo que si sabía era que Sasuke se las pagaría todas y con intereses.

.

.

.

Continuara. .

* * *

N/A: Estoy actualizando todos los dias.

Siento si los capitulos me estan saliendo oscuros y siniestros, es que Sasuke es asi.

Perdon si los decepciono, no me he sentido bien, me encontre con una chica que me hacia bullying hace un par de años y he tenido un ataque de panico y desde alli siento que estoy del asco y todo me sale horrible.

Creo que no entendieron el spoiler, el Sasuke que vimos en ese fragmento es el padre de Sanosuke, el abnegado padre y esposo Sasuke Uchiha es por eso que él esta dispuesto a intercambiar su vida por la de Sanosuke, Kyoko quiere luchar contra él por que desconfia al igual que Itachi y Mikoto pero es cierto lo que dijo Sakura, él no habia hecho nada, estaban los dos peleando en el futuro.

Tambien tengo planeado que ellos aparezcan dentro de poco, para que sepamos como van las cosas en el futuro, asi sea un tiempo diferente.

Kyoko oculta un par de secretos todavia.

Ahora si, no se cuando actualice, las personas que no han comentado, comenten.

260 cometarios *-* estoy muy emocionada.

Opinen y hagan sugerencias

Sin mas nos vemos. .

Adiosito


	27. Chapter 28: Ámame como soy

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 26: Ámame como soy.

Las pisadas apresuradas hicieron eco en el corredor, aun cuando esa no había sido la intensión del causante, no quería causar una gran conmoción, sin embargo y consiente plenamente de que eso estaba causando debido a las múltiples miradas que dejaba tras de sí, sinceramente le importo muy poco.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación a la cual se dirigía con sumo cuidado y con los nervios a flor de piel ingreso a la blanca habitación. Y lo vio.

Su mejor ninja postrado en ese lugar con máquinas incluso registrando cada uno de los parámetros de su estado de salud.

Su guarda espaldas completamente fuera de combate.

Su mejor amigo gravemente herido.

—Creí que tardarías un poco más en llegar — la voz femenina se hizo presente y sin poder evitarlo sonrió, aunque había pasado por alto su presencia sabia mejor que nadie que ella estaría en ese lugar.

Como siempre había sido, al lado de él.

—Cuando me informaron que el temerario comandante de la policía había caído en batalla cual estudiante de academia, no tuve más opción que venir — comento en tono sarcástico y burlón.

Prueba de fuego considerando que si no se encontraba tan herido inmediatamente reaccionaria en respuesta.

La mujer rio disimuladamente cuando sintió un leve apretón en la mano que mantenía unida con la de su esposo.

—Quien te crees que eres para venir hasta aquí y decirme esas cosas perdedor — la respuesta enojada que tanto esperaba no se hizo tardar.

Sakura y Naruto sonrieron divertidamente ante el enojo del pelinegro, quien aun sin abrir los ojos, era prácticamente palpable su indignación.

—Lo siento, Naruto — se disculpó la mujer en nombre de ambos — Dejamos el área sur a merced de los enemigos.

Sasuke entre abrió levemente los ojos para observar las facciones de ambos.

Naruto negó con la cabeza a la par que sonreía — Me alegra que ambos estén a salvo — los ojos celeste se posaron en el enfermo con preocupación — Me sorprendí grandemente cuando observe el Susanoo.

Sakura y Sasuke desviaron la mirada con preocupación.

—Nosotros también — respondió la pelirosa con una falsa sonrisa — Pero todo estará bien.

Naruto suspiro con resignación, sus dos amigos estaban muy afectados por ese pequeño inconveniente y a pesar de que quería ayudarlos no encontraba otra solución además de la que tenía en mente desde el momento que había abandonado su campo de batalla y se había encaminado al improvisado refugio que servía de hospital.

—Abriré el portal para que ustedes vayan con Sanosuke.

Ambos esposos le observaron sorprendidos. Era muy amable y considerado de Naruto el hacer eso pero sus obligaciones con él se interponían a aceptar con total libertad lo que les ofrecía.

—No — el rubio se sorprendió ante la negativa de la mujer y busco con la mirada la respuesta en Sasuke.

—No tienen que sentirse mal — bramo exaltado en cuanto vio que su amigo se mordía ligeramente el labio. Naruto ya sabía que eso significaba culpabilidad de su parte — Su hijo los necesita, además no creo que Sasuke pueda pelear así, me sentiré más tranquilo si están en un sitio completamente a salvo.

— ¡No me subestimes Naruto! — la mujer se levantó enojada del asiento para hacerle cara al Hokage — Yo también soy una Uchiha. Puedo defender esa zona aun si Sasuke no puede.

—Sasuke hazla entrar en razón — pidió el rubio con desesperación,

Sasuke formo una sonrisa arrogante mientras se incorporaba para quedar sentado en la cama — Mi esposa no es una mujer débil — le informo al momento que mostraba su sharingan nuevamente, esta vez ante los ojos de un preocupado Naruto — No puedo dejar que luches solo. No importa que, te apoyare hasta el final.

—Pero — definitivamente estaba dudando en esa ocasión. Aunque el clan Uchiha había repelido todos los enemigos hasta ahora aun solo teniéndolos a ellos dos no se podía confiar. Sus amigos hacían un dúo mortal sin lugar a dudas pero esta vez Sasuke no estaba en condiciones.

—Solo necesito acostumbrarme nuevamente a este poder — le sonrió más confiado calmando así un poco los miedos del rubio.

—Hana y Tadashi cuidaran bien de Sanosuke — la sonrisa de Sakura era cálida — Y si no es así siempre podemos contar con Kyoko.

Naruto sonrió esta vez convencido. Era cierto que Sanosuke estaría a salvo cualquiera que fuese la situación, Kyoko lo defendería y protegería con garras y dientes de ser necesario.

Confiaba en Itachi.

Tenía fe en Sasuke.

Él creía en Kyoko.

* * *

—Sasuke — Sakura lo llamo enojada cuando caminaba tras él en busca de una respuesta — Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke se detuvo ante el llamado de ella aun dándole la espalda, no quería discutir con ella, de verdad no lo deseaba. Él solamente deseaba que ella lo comprendiera, pero sabía que eso no pasaría, no ese día, no esa noche, no en ese momento y quizá no en algún tiempo, porque él no estaba dispuesto a compartir con ella sus inseguridades, sus miedos o incluso más allá, el amor recién descubierto que sentía por ella.

Porque si el pelinegro ya bien había asimilado que amaba a su compañera de equipo no sabía exactamente en qué momento había sucedido, quizá fue en medio de un chidori, en el momento en que él le pidió perdón y ella lo acepto, o quizá cuando se habían despedido, prometiéndole a ella volver a verla cuando regresara. También pudiese ser que de tanto pensar en ella y en Naruto durante su viaje despertara algo más. La nota de Kakashi también podría haber sido, ya que al solo leer la corta línea que decía: "Niños con sangre Uchiha" él sin duda había sentido, comprendido y aceptado que esos niños más que ser de él, serian de la chica. Porque su mente no daba cabida a otra mujer en su vida que no fuera Sakura.

Por qué Sakura era simplemente única y especial. Sakura había dedicado su amor a él. Y siempre había tratado de dar la luz del sol de la primavera a su oscura vida.

Y por un momento el pelinegro no pudo sonreír levemente ante el pensamiento de que ella sin lugar a dudas lo había logrado, en un futuro Sakura había colmado su existencia de una luz cálida, diferente de la luz que le proporcionaba Naruto. La luz de un amor puro, un amor incondicional, un amor que no conocía fronteras ni limitaciones. Como el mismo amor que le había dado Itachi. El amor de un Uchiha.

Sakura amaba de la misma manera que un Uchiha. Sakura era como un Uchiha espiritualmente hablando y por eso él la amaba. Por su personalidad, por su determinación, por sus sonrisas, por su calidez. La amaba porque ella lo había amado, siempre y por siempre.

Por eso él no deseaba sumergirse en una discusión que sabía no llevaría a ninguna parte. La chica le exigiría explicaciones que él no estaba dispuesto a darle, porque aún no era momento de dárselas, porque aún no se sentía preparado para decirle lo que sentía, porque sentía miedo a pesar de que sabía que era correspondido.

Sentía miedo a que ella se alejara, miedo a sentirse desplazado y que ella le mirara como un monstruo, pero también no pudo evitar sentir, justo en el momento en que se giró a observarla levemente, con ese ceño fruncido, mirada enojada y pose altiva, un enorme deseo de besarla.

Se sorprendió a si mismo mirando fijamente sus labios por un par de minutos, aunque a ojos de la chica no paso percibido el acto, el simple hecho de haberlo hecho le avergonzó. Por qué no era un hombre que se dejara dominar por las hormonas, la excitación o la emoción del momento.

No, por supuesto que no, él era Sasuke Uchiha, él sabía controlarse, era una persona que siempre se mantenía serena y estoica y eso debía permanecer como tal. Los arranques de éxtasis o necesidades se las dejaba a Sanosuke y posiblemente a Kyoko. Pero él no sucumbiría ante esos deseos.

No. Porque él era Sasuke Uchiha.

Y no entendía por qué si su mente procesaba todo eso su cuerpo se encontraba del lado contrario a este predicamento, acercándose a paso lento a la enojada pelirosa que desde hacía unos minutos gracias a la falta de comunicación de su parte había comenzado a decirle todos y cada uno de los puntos que ella consideraba mal en su comportamiento con Sanosuke.

Sonrió levemente cuando, entre sus pensamientos y el limbo que era su mente escucho levemente ese nombre salir de los labios de la chica en medio de la tanda de palabras que ella pronunciaba por segundo. Sintió una sensación cálida y una sonrisa boba se posó en sus labios al recordar el rostro inocente y sereno del chico al dormir, también el leve sonrojo que este tenía y la calidez tenue que le proporcionaba su cuerpo al estar al lado del suyo.

" _Papi te quiero"_

La voz del chico hizo eco en su mente, sus pensamientos querían volverlo loco, querían hacerle una mala pasada para que desistiera del hecho de que el pelinegro no debía siquiera existir en sus vidas. Pero no se rebajaría a ese nivel, ya había tomado una explicación y nada de lo que sucediera lo haría cambiar de opinión.

Era lo mejor para todos. Y como la futura cabeza de su familia haría todo lo necesario para el bienestar de cada uno de sus integrantes. Aun si era lo más difícil.

Aun si le dolía.

No, a Sasuke Uchiha no le dolía para nada esa situación, a él no le temblaba la mano para acabar con un enemigo, y Sanosuke era en ese preciso momento eso, un enemigo, un monstruo que atentaba contra la estabilidad, seguridad y felicidad de sus personas preciadas.

Él debía acabar con todo eso, sin dudar.

— ¿Sasuke me estas escuchando? — volvió en si para observar atentamente los ojos jade preocupados de la chica, su voz de reproche y los improperios en su nombre habían desaparecido minutos atrás, cuando la pelirosa al sentirse no escuchaba ni atendida había decidido observar atentamente el semblante del chico, quien perdido en sus pensamientos, ni se inmuto por el cese de argumentos de ella.

Y Sakura no pudo evitar preocuparse y que su corazón se agitara al encontrar en la mirada del chico, tristeza y desolación. Si, Sasuke tenía una mirada turbia, una mirada que no tenía desde que había finalizado la guerra.

La chica dio un par de pasos hacia atrás completamente asustada cuando Sasuke la tomo sorpresivamente del brazo para atraerla a él. Sakura se petrifico cuando su nariz pudo aspirar el suave y embriagante aroma que poseía Sasuke, al tenerlo por primera vez en su vida tan cerca de ella. La chica alzo su mirada jade nuevamente para encontrarse con los ojos del chico pero esta vez no pudo distinguir nada más que la sublime e inesperada sensación de los labios de él sobre los de ella.

El pelinegro no sabía exactamente qué era lo que estaba sucediendo o qué demonios estaba pensando, se encontró a sí mismo en un rincón de su mente deseando que ella le demostrara su amor, que lo mimara, que lo consintiera, que lo hiciera sentirse querido. Acompañado.

Porque en ese momento se sentía solo, herido, desolado. Sentimientos que no espero volver a sentir nunca más, pero que para su pesar, siempre lo perseguían. Por eso con desesperación buscaba sentirse amado. Tanto era su deseo que aun en el estado catatónico de la chica había comenzado a mover sus labios suavemente sobre los de ella, a un compás rítmico y lento que lo hacía enloquecer y desear más.

Desear un beso más apasionado, desear acariciar la piel de ella, descubrir cada centímetro, milímetro, cada sitio oculto de la chica, aquel que solo lo esperaba a él. Por qué Sakura era suya, en cuerpo y alma, y su cuerpo, sentimientos y mente ya habían comprendido todo aquello a la perfección.

Se regocijo cuando en medio de sus desbordantes sensaciones y deseos sintió los labios de ella moviéndose tímidamente y con igual inexperiencia que los suyos. Sakura le estaba correspondiendo, ella lo estaba amando, ella no lo desampararía en la oscuridad nunca más. Ella estaba con él.

A pesar de todo.

Y con eso en mente decidió dejar todo lo demás a un segundo plano, sus recién descubiertos sentimientos, sus ideologías, sus acciones, incluso se permitió olvidar las miles de preguntas y la posible discusión que vendrían luego de ese beso. Y se permitió disfrutar del momento.

De ese intenso y mágico momento que le regalaba la chica.

Y justo en ese preciso segundo no le importaba nadie más.

* * *

Kyoko observo con una mezcla entre dolor e ira la situación. Sanosuke ya tenía una hora metido dentro del agua intentando restregarse su cuerpo con tal fuerza que su piel ya estaba completamente rojiza por la falta de delicadeza y cuidado con la que estaba siendo tratada, a pesar de eso el chico no había parado de llorar en todo ese tiempo, repitiendo constantemente las mismas dos palabras una y otra vez con la mirada perdida. Sin esperanza, sin vida.

—Sanosuke — le llamo con voz pausada, sin embargo observo con un lastima como el chico daba un pequeño saltito en su lugar debido al miedo, o diría ella más apropiadamente, pánico — Ya sal.

El aludido sin poder evitarlo lloro con más intensidad ante las palabras de ella, todo estaba tan confuso, tan distorsionado, todo era tan irreal y al mismo tiempo, todo se alzaba como la verdad más absoluta de su vida. Lo habían tocado en lugares donde solo había podido hacerlo una persona. Había sido profanado en lugares que nunca antes una persona había estado. Había sido humillado y maltratado de la peor manera.

Y se sentía roto y vacío. Se sentía reemplazable, inservible, no querido, no necesitado, inútil e innecesario.

Kyoko suspiro nuevamente, repasando otra vez todas y cada una de las maneras y formas que tenía a su alcance para sacar al pelinegro de ese estado tan catatónico en el que se encontraba. Camino a paso lento adentrándose en el rio por igual para llegar al lado del chico con sumo cuidado y delicadeza para no aturdirlo, asustarlo o traumarlo con alguna acción.

Sin embargo de igual manera lo vio temblar levemente al llegar a su lado, vio como el joven subía su mirada devastada y llorosa hacia ella, buscando sus ojos por igual. Se le hacía extraño que el chico debido al miedo de la ilusión y el trauma haya recuperado la vista, era una buena noticia sin duda, pero lo hubiera preferido ciego por un poco más de tiempo a que estuviera en el estado en el que se encontraba actualmente.

Y la pregunta que se repetía en su mente una y otra vez era: ¿Cómo Sasuke había podido dejar a si a su propio hijo? ¿Cómo pudo ocasionarle tanto dolor? ¿Cómo podía hacer todo eso y no sentir nada, siquiera compasión?

—Estoy sucio — murmuro el chico en respuesta a la orden que ella anteriormente le había dado. Sanosuke bajo la mirada con tristeza, vergüenza y un sinfín de emociones más, no podía ver a Kyoko a la cara, no en ese momento, ni siquiera sabía si en un tiempo sería capaz, creía que sería por toda su vida.

Si era que vivía.

La chica se puso delicada y lentamente a su altura y sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos para que este la mirara. Para ella no pasó desapercibido el leve estremecimiento que tuvo él ante su contacto, por más mínimo que fuese, Sanosuke parecía repudiar todo tipo de interacción en ese momento.

—No estas sucio — le contesto en contra, era la vigésima vez en esa hora que le repetía lo mismo sin cesar, no quería, no deseaba que el pelinegro siguiera de esa manera. Le dolía, porque ella lo amaba. Así que no le quedaba de otra que intentar hablarlo con él en un sitio más privado, donde nadie pudiera molestarlos, donde los dos se sintieran cómodos, Kyoko sabía que era arriesgado, el plan en si consistía en llevarlo a ese lugar y que en este ella pudiera expresarle todo lo que sentía y el por su parte podría decirle todo lo que veía estaba mal en ese momento.

—Perdóname por esto, Sanosuke — comento para desconcierto del chico, quien segundos después palideció al ver el sharingan en los ojos de ella.

* * *

 _El chico se despertó completamente sobresaltado, observo con pánico su entorno y se percató de que efectivamente lo habían sometido nuevamente a una ilusión, sentía su respiración errática y su pulso se aceleró notablemente, sentía que dentro de poco tendría un ataque cardiaco, abonado a eso el aire lo sentía escaso, se sentía completamente atrapado, observaba con miedo todo a su alrededor tratando de adivinar por cual lugar aparecería su atacante esta vez._

— _Intenta relajarte, Sanosuke — le pidió la voz de Kyoko al momento que el chico veía con pavor como ella aparecía en la estancia, completamente calmada._

 _El chico jadeo asustado — Aléjate — le pidió en un susurro, pero el miedo lo embargo al ver que ella se le acercaba a paso lento y tranquilo. Él por instinto retrocedió lo más que pudo, hasta que sintió como chocaba lentamente con una pared. Se sintió atrapado._

 _Kyoko observo con atención todas y cada una de las reacciones del chico, Sanosuke estaba tan asustado en lo que estaba ocurriendo que no se había percatado en que se encontraba en la habitación que era de su padre, en la mansión Uchiha._

 _Ese lugar se le había grabado con tal facilidad, además de que le parecía el lugar más cómodo y reconfortante para hacer aquello que quería, así que con tranquilidad y sin perder la calma y paciencia se subió a la cama que se encontraba en el lugar, sobresaltando más al chico quien ya había comenzado a dejar salir las lágrimas al ser presa del miedo, su cuerpo poco podía controlar el hecho de que se encontrara en una situación que el denominaba peligrosa nuevamente y se encontrara completamente indefenso, igual que la primera vez._

— _Aléjate — pidió entre sollozos cerrando los ojos con fuerza, su cuerpo se encontraba completamente pegado contra la pared, como si en cualquier momento esta fuese a desaparecer si se arrinconaba más a ella. De hecho el chico ni siquiera quería que ella se acercara a ninguna parte de él puesto que había movido la cabeza hacia un lado intentando rehuirle sin reparo. Kyoko suspiro y pese a que sabía que lo siguiente lo terminaría por desquiciar tomo fuertemente las muñecas de Sanosuke y las aprisiono a cada lado de su cuerpo con fuerza y observo el pecho del menor subir más erráticamente en respuesta — ¡No me toques! — el grito posiblemente se escucharía a cientos de millones de kilómetros sino se encontraran dentro de una ilusión — Me duele._

 _Kyoko se preocupó de ver al chico en ese estado, estaba transpirando demasiado para que se considerara normal, estaba temblando sin poder contenerse, sus lágrimas aun rodaban con intensidad por sus mejillas y su respiración no estaba mejorando en lo absoluto._

 _De verdad la chica se preguntó cuánto daño le había hecho Sasuke a ese pobre niño. Es que sencillamente nunca en su vida lo había visto de tal manera._

— _Sanosuke — pronuncio lentamente su nombre para que este pudiera escucharla aun en medio de su ataque de pánico._

— _¡Me duele! — el nuevo grito de él fue desgarrador para los oídos de la chica quien se lamentó infinitamente haber permitido que ambos pelinegros lucharan en el entrenamiento, sino hubiese accedido nada de eso habría pasado, era su culpa, el sufrimiento del chico era su culpa —¡No me hagas daño, no más!_

 _Las lágrimas de la chica hicieron acto de presencia luego de ese último grito, por Dios era demasiado para ella, demasiado para él, demasiado para ambos. Las manos aflojaron su agarre pero el chico en medio de su ataque de histeria no se movió ni un centímetro. Kyoko lo abrazo fuertemente atrayéndolo hacia ella, también de manera temblorosa._

— _Nunca más. . — corto levemente lo que iba a decir debido al nudo que había en su garganta, abrazo más al pelinegro con fuerza quien se había estabilizado solo un poco, aunque aún sentía su respiración y los espasmos de su cuerpo al estar tan cerca el uno del otro — Nunca más permitiré que te hagan daño de esta manera. No importa quién sea te juro que matare lenta y dolorosamente a aquella persona que se atreva a tocarte tan siquiera un cabello._

 _Sanosuke respingo ante la declaración de la chica y con algo miedo aun y la respiración agitada alzo nuevamente su vista hacia ella._

— _Estoy sucio — comento él con tono de tristeza —No te merezco, ya no hay nada que yo pudiera entregarte._

 _La pelinegra se sorprendió de sobremanera al escuchar lo que el chico realmente pensaba, ¿acaso el creía que por lo que paso ya no era merecedor de su cariño? Cuan equivocado estaba esa pequeña criatura sobre la realidad. La chica sonrió en respuesta, acariciándole los cabellos para intentar apaciguar sus miedos._

— _No estas sucio — le respondió levemente soltándolo para que este se incorporara y quedaran a la misma altura — No estas sucio, tu eres y siempre serás perfecto para mí — le dio un suave beso en la frente — Yo no busco nada mas de ti además de tu amor y eso es algo que tú aun puedes darme._

— _Pero yo . . — quiso continuar pero las lágrimas aglomerándose en sus ojos nuevamente le detuvo._

— _Eres puro — dictamino — No importa lo que digan, no importa lo que pienses. Jamás habrá alguien mejor para mí que tú, quiero que comprendas eso. Solo a ti te abro mi corazón, y sin importar lo que suceda solo tú ocupas ese lugar, eso nunca cambiara._

 _El chico se removió levemente impresionado por las palabras de la chica, justo en ese momento no podía recordar bien pero apostaba a que la pelinegra nunca le había dicho aquellas palabras en ese contexto. Y era extrañamente reconfortante que se las dijera justo en el momento en que se sentía roto e innecesario._

— _Te amo — susurro quedito el chico pero Kyoko pudo perfectamente oírlo._

 _Sonrió en respuesta — También lo hago — menciono al momento que le tomaba el rostro con las manos para que la mirara — Te amo con tal locura que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti, incluso si esto implica abandonar la aldea y el clan Uchiha. Si me pidieras pelear contra el Hokage lo haría — Kyoko observo como Sanosuke nuevamente desviaba la mirada con tristeza — Y te antepondría a ti al comandante de la policía sin dudar. Decidas lo que decidas yo estaré contigo._

— _No sé cómo verlo luego de esto — le comento ido, sin embargo, volvió a asustarse levemente cuando sintió que la chica lamia su cuerpo — No hagas eso, por favor._

 _La mayor se separó un poco del chico con mirada decidida — Yo misma me encargare de hacerle frente por esto, te prometo que te vengare — comento con una sonrisa confiada — Por otra parte quiero que entiendas una cosa, tener sexo y hacer el amor son dos cosas completamente distintas. Yo nunca te haría daño._

— _No quiero — comento nuevamente al sentir la lengua de ella sobre sus labios._

— _Confía en mí, te prometo que no será para nada parecido a lo que ocurrió — le aseguro — Quiero hacerte el amor ¿me dejaras?_

 _Sanosuke desvió la mirada levemente confundido y asustado, aun tenia presente en su mente lo que Sasuke le hizo, incluso su pequeño agujerito le dolía, a pesar de que era una ilusión, todavía sentía el tacto asqueroso de esas manos por todo su cuerpo, por otra parte Kyoko nunca lo había lastimado y ella se veía ansiosa con la idea._

 _Así que levemente acepto aun no estando tan seguro._

 _La chica con una sonrisa lo recostó suavemente sobre la mullida cama y lo beso suavemente en sus labios, un lento y romántico beso que le hacía sentir cosquillas en su estómago, era dulce, dulce como el amor de ambos. Ella abandono sus labios luego de un rato para besar su frente y también sus mejillas con el mismo amor y la misma dulzura. Sin ir demasiado rápido para no asustarlo._

 _Sanosuke cerró los ojos extasiado al sentir los múltiples mimos de ella, sentía levemente el húmedo caminito que dejaba gracias a sus besos. Dejo escapar un suspiro cuando la chica se encontraba lamiendo y besando su cuello con esmero, realmente se sentía en el paraíso por ser mimado de esa manera._

 _Abrió sus ojos asustado y tembló levemente cuando sintió como ella lo despojaba de su camisa y sus pantalones con cuidado, no recordaba que llevaba esa ropa pero ahora se sentía expuesto y asustado, e inevitablemente el dolor en su parte trasera se hizo nuevamente presente._

— _Tranquilo — le dijo con tono suave al ver el miedo en los ojos del chico, beso en esa ocasión las tetillas logrando que el chico se removiera algo incómodo debido al placer, Kyoko sonrió en victoria ante esto, así que lamio y succiono una logrando que Sanosuke gimiera levemente sonrojado. La chica dejo el pobre botoncito tranquilo cuando lo vio ligeramente hinchado y procedió a hacer lo mismo con el otro para desesperación del chico._

— _¿Puedes bajar? — pregunto entre suspiros con los ojos fuertemente cerrados debido a las oleadas de placer._

 _La chica le observo de manera divertida al ver que su antigua personalidad regresaba, bajo con el mismo caminito de besos por su estómago, lamio levemente el ombligo y luego se dispuso a observar la última prenda de ropa del chico, la cual tomo con delicadeza y bajo con lentitud._

— _Kyoko — le llamo con frustración cuando sintió que la chica ahora besaba sus pies, tobillos e ibas ascendiendo de manera lenta, para su desesperación total._

 _La chica sonrió levemente cuando con maldad, lamio la cara interna de uno de los muslos del chico, cerca de la zona que requería su completa atención pero a la que le rehuía desde hacía un rato. Vio a Sanosuke apretar las sabanas de la cama para controlar un poco más sus impulsos y su necesidad y pensó que tal vez ya lo había hecho sufrir lo suficiente._

 _El menor arqueo levemente la espalda liberando un grito de placer cuando sintió una rápida lamida en su zona sensible — ¡Ay! — se quejó de la punzada de dolor que sintió en su ano, observo a Kyoko preocupado, pero ella lejos de estar haciéndole algo simplemente se estaba quitando la ropa con tranquilidad._

— _Las ilusiones del sharingan son muy reales, es por eso que crees que te duele cuando en realidad nunca has sido tocado en esa parte — le explico con seriedad al ver la expresión del chico._

— _Kyoko — le llamo cuando la vio completamente desnuda tal y como Dios la trajo al mundo, si ya había visto la parte superior de la chica, sus pechos eran hermosos, grandes, redondos, albinos, los amaba pero nunca había visto de la cintura para abajo, eso le excitaba._

— _Debemos aprovechar que, aquí no existe el periodo — le comento con diversión al momento que lamia el glande del pene que tenía solo para ella, limpiando así un poco del líquido pre seminal que se encontraba en esta. ¿Sanosuke era capaz de correrse con solo verla? La hacía sentir especial — Yo también quiero que me hagas el amor._

 _Sanosuke trago saliva completamente encendido, sin duda sería una experiencia interesante._

.

.

.

Continuara. .

* * *

N/A: Lamento la tardanza, estaba teniendo conflictos sobre como aparecería Itachi, suerte que ya lo resolví.

Este capitulo a tratado sobre Sasuke, Sakura, Kyoko y Sanosuke como se podrán haber dado cuenta, me puse algo azucarada y ya era hora de algo de romance.

La parte donde Kyoko menciona que ama a Sanosuke de tal manera que lo seguirá no importando si deja a la aldea y su familia es algo lindo, quería mostrar los sentimientos de ella por que siempre tenían sexo pero no habían hablado del plano sentimental a pesar de que ambos sabían que se amaban.

Por otra parte eso también es una pista para el final del fic.

¿Que piensan del cap?

¿Y el Sasuke del futuro?

¿Y del presente?

Comenten y opinen sobre lo que les gustaría.

Perdón si los decepcione con lo del castigo de Sasuke e Itachi, entiendan que debo desarrollar las relaciones.

Cerca de los 300 comentarios *-* ¡Me enamoran!

Sin mas nos vemos.

Adiosito.


	28. Chapter 28: Un futuro incierto

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 27: Un futuro incierto.

 _Beso con amor la espalda del chico pasando sus dedos delicadamente por esta al mismo tiempo._

— _¿Estas bien por ahora? — pregunto con un toque de gracia al ver que el chico ni siquiera se movía._

— _Estoy satisfecho — fue la respuesta escueta que le dio, obviamente conocía los juegos de la chica, solo quería jactarse de la situación y elevar su ego, típico de los Uchiha._

 _La pelinegra realizo un mohín con los labios en respuesta._

 _¿Qué tipo de respuesta era esa?_

— _¿Así? ¿Nada más? — pregunto nuevamente un poco ofendida por la falta de estímulo que el chico le estaba brindando._

— _¿Qué quieres que te diga? — pregunto con aires inocentes fijando sus ojos negros en los de ella — Te mueves bien. . Supongo._

 _Esta vez sí que frunció el ceño — ¿Supones? — pregunto poco a poco perdiendo la calma — ¿Tu supones?_

 _Sanosuke sonrió levemente al ver las mejillas rojas de ira de Kyoko._

 _Estaba ofendida. Había lastimado su orgullo._

 _Los Uchiha eran orgullosos._

 _Movió su mano desinteresadamente para restarle importancia y prosiguió — ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Tengo poca experiencia en esto y no es como si una ilusión fuera muy buen método para comprobar tus habilidades._

 _Lo cual era falso, la chica lo había llevado a una especie de séptimo cielo, lo había hecho alcanzar las estrellas y regresar, todo había sido tan excitante y orgásmico que solamente con esos recuerdos podía hacerlo nuevamente._

 _Claro él no se lo diría._

 _Sintió a la mayor tomarlo con fuerza para voltearlo bruscamente y quedar el boca arriba con ella dominándolo desde arriba._

— _Tu supones que una ilusión no es suficiente — resumió lo que él le había dicho con veneno en la voz y su sharingan activado._

 _Sanosuke trago saliva disimuladamente ante ese gesto, la chica era terrorífica si se enojaba — Eso dije._

 _El pelinegro dejo escapar un gemido cuando ella se sentó encima de su cadera, estar completamente desnudos no ayudaba en lo absoluto — Prepárate — aviso con una ladina sonrisa pervertida — Cuando menos te lo esperes lo hare sin la necesidad de una ilusión y desearas que estemos en el bosque sin nadie que pudiera escucharnos hectáreas a la redonda. Te hare gritar y gemir como nunca._

 _El chico tembló levemente ante esa amenaza._

 _¿Esa en verdad era Kyoko?_

— _Amor — dijo melosamente en un intento de apaciguar a la bestia que el mismo había creado — No siempre debe ser salvaje, me gusto como hoy, fue suave y romántico, con una buena locación sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños._

 _La chica alzo una ceja ante la sugerencia de él, por poco había olvidado que su cumpleaños seria en un par de días, pero por más que ella quisiera dificultaba que ese día pudieran escaparse para amarse como un par de enamorados._

— _No creo poder hacerlo — además existía otra razón para que estuviera indispuesta ese día._

— _¿Por qué no? — pregunto Sanosuke con preocupación, le acaricio levemente la mejilla a la chica como método para que se animara a contarle lo que sea que cruzara su mente, sin embargo, al verla dudar, comento — Puedes decirme lo que sea Kyoko, somos pareja ahora._

 _La chica se sorprendió ante las palabras de él, si, sabía que su relación no era como la del promedio, que eran más que simples familiares, los lazos fraternales quedaron atrás hacia ya bastante pero hasta donde recordaba nunca habían establecido algo sobre que era su relación._

 _No era amigos, eran más que familia pero no eran novios o pareja._

 _Simplemente eran nada._

 _Así que no pudo evitar sentirse feliz cuando el chico, aun en medio de su inocencia o quizá incomprensión ante esos temas, había asumido que ellos eran pareja._

 _Su vida era perfecta._

— _No recuerdo haber accedido a serlo — fue la respuesta un tanto burlona y sarcástica que le proporciono, para desconcierto de él._

 _Sanosuke se lo pensó por un par de segundos, la chica tenía un punto a su favor, él nunca se lo había pedido, ella nunca había aceptado. Pero estaba dispuesto a cambiar todo aquello._

— _Yo te protegeré y amare sin importar que camino decidas o que decisión tomes— le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le besaba su mano con cariño — Trajiste colores y un pincel, pintaste mi vida otra vez, contigo no me siento solo todo es tan diferente._

 _Kyoko le sonrió levemente — Solo me queda creer en ti y en el brillo que tus ojos dan, el miedo a ser herido es lo más doloroso que encontré. Pero no debemos desechar los sentimientos que el corazón oculta bien. Aunque no puedas mas no te preocupes estaré al lado tuyo._

 _Sanosuke le dio un leve y corto beso en sus labios — Gracias por ser mi novia._

— _¿Eh? — pregunto desconcertada._

— _Te declaraste, eso es un sí._

 _Kyoko bufo ante la sonrisa divertida de él. Aunque luego sonrió con alegría, le encantaba ser su novia._

— _Creo que ya va siendo hora de que volvamos a la realidad — le comento luego de un par de minutos en completa paz, pero vio al chico tensarse de nuevo — ¿Estas asustado?_

 _El pelinegro en respuesta solo desvió la mirada — Un poco, no quiero que él. ._

 _Kyoko se alarmo en cuanto vio que el chico comenzaba a respirar entre cortadamente de nuevo._

— _No te preocupes, no pasara nada — le calmo con un abrazo — No dejare que te quedes a solas con él._

— _No quiero volver — le informo llorando nuevamente — Quiero quedarme aquí, contigo._

 _Ella le observo con pena — Tenemos que volver — comento al momento que cerraba los ojos para disipar el genjutsu — No te preocupes._

 _Kyoko tenía bien presente que un poco de sexo y una confesión amorosa no eran suficientes para ayudar a menguar el recién adquirido miedo de Sanosuke hacia Sasuke pero era cierto que no podían vivir eternamente en un mundo de mentiras, aunque ellos lo desearan, lo mejor eran enfrentar los problemas y miedos en el mundo real y tratar de salir lo más ilesos posibles de esas batallas._

 _Aunque cuando su tío se enterara de que había profanado la inocencia de su lindo bebé ella era la que ardería en las llamas del amaterasu. Pensándolo bien le agrado más la idea de un Sasuke de ese modo que el de manera despiadada como se estaba mostrando en esa época._

 _Si, sin duda era mejor ser castigada._

* * *

— _Estoy en casa — aviso cuando entro a la vivienda completamente cansado._

— _¡Bienvenido a casa, papi! — el pelinegro sintió que una persona se aferraba con fuerza a sus piernas, bajo la mirada encontrándose con una enorme sonrisa, perteneciente a su pequeño hijo._

 _Sonrió levemente en respuesta acariciándole con una mano sus revoltosos cabellos negros, tan iguales como los de él. Sin embargo, al observarlo bien le extrañó que el pequeño se encontrara de ese modo, así que con curiosidad le pregunto._

— _Sanosuke — le llamo tratando de disimular las ganas de reírse — ¿Qué haces sin ropa y lleno de lodo?_

 _Pero el brillo en los ojos del niño lo asombro, rara vez lo veía de esa manera, eufóricamente alegre, a pesar de que su pequeño era un niño en la mayoría cálido, preocupado, amistoso y feliz, ese día tenía un brillo aún más especial, sus ojos podían ser tan oscuros como los propios, pero su brillo, ese era herencia de su esposa._

— _Vamos a jugar papi — le invito halando levemente de su mano para que el mayor le siguiera._

 _Sasuke decidió acompañarlo sin protestar y en completa calma, de verdad tenía tiempo que no le dedicaba algo de tiempo al pequeño debido a su trabajo, así que ese día a pesar de que estaba cansado aprovecharía de que había regresado temprano._

— _Sanosuke — por supuesto su pequeño angelito no contaba con la ira de Sakura — Te pedí que me avisaras cuando estuvieras listo, debo darte un baño — la pelirosa lo observo enojada, pero cambio su mirada hacia el recién llegado y le sonrió — Bienvenido a casa — le recibió yendo hacia él y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla — Estoy preparando la merienda, ¿Tienes hambre?_

— _No — negó con algo de pena cuando veía que le pelirosa se quitaba el delantal y caminaba dispuesta a coger al pequeño pelinegro._

— _Quiero jugar — expreso su deseo con un puchero, aunque a su madre no le convencían sus tácticas infantiles para conseguir lo que deseaba._

— _Lo lamento, pero debes bañarte — le aviso — El ambiente suele ser muy frio en esta época y no quiero que pesques un resfriado — culmino su explicación con preocupación._

 _Sanosuke al ver que perdía poco a poco la batalla decidió cambiar la estrategia y observo con ojos llorosos a su padre. Sakura rodo los ojos con impaciencia al ver que el niño estiraba sus brazos deseando que Sasuke lo tomara y liberarse de su cruel castigo, así que con un ceño fruncido le dio a entender al mayor que no podía complacer a su hijo en esa ocasión._

 _Y aunque Sasuke realmente sentía deseos de arrebatárselo de los brazos a Sakura y darle lo que él deseaba no estaba dispuesto a correr con una Sakura furiosa — Jugaremos en tu habitación cuando estés limpio y cambiado — le propuso ese trato intentando negociar con el niño._

 _Pero el llanto de él dio a entender que no estaba de acuerdo con las reglas de sus padres._

 _Sakura suspiro cansada, esas escenas se presentaba cada vez que Sasuke llegaba temprano a casa, ella se encargaba de cuidar de Sanosuke y jugar con él pero parecía que las energías de su hijo se renovaban en cuanto veía a Sasuke cruzar la puerta de entrada._

 _Sasuke observo con algo de tristeza como Sakura se iba por el pasillo con el desconsolado niño llorando a todo lo que le daban sus pulmones, él no quería ocasionar las lágrimas de su hijo. De hecho, mataría a Naruto por dejarle tanto trabajo y no permitirle estar con su pequeño._

 _Salió de sus pensamientos homicidas contra el rubio cuando sintió que los decibeles del llanto aumentaron aún más, si es que eso era posible, observo preocupado a Sanosuke nuevamente y se encontró con que tenía un hilito de sangre saliendo de su pequeña nariz. Y sin poder evitarlo entro en pánico._

— _¡Sakura, el niño! — le grito ocasionando que la confundida madre se girara a verlo con extrañeza, para luego observar al pequeño detalladamente exaltándose de igual manera al ver lo que su esposo había percibido._

 _Ambos rápidamente recostaron al pequeño en el enorme sofá que se encontraba en la sala de estar, Sakura intentaba examinarlo pero poco podía debido a que Sanosuke se movía bruscamente y por cada segundo que pasaba lloraba mas fuerte._

— _Ya pequeño, calmate — le pidió Sasuke ayudando a su esposa como podía, se sentía tan frustrado y desesperado — Prometo jugar contigo._

— _¡Papi!_

 _Sasuke lo tomo en brazos cuando sintió a Sakura levantarse y salir corriendo escaleras a arriba en busca de algo, mientras el muy pobremente intentaba detener el malestar y llanto de su hijo. Sintió a Sakura regresar esta vez con una inyección._

— _Sostenlo con fuerza — ordeno con voz seria — Necesito ponérsela en el glúteo y no pude moverse bruscamente por nada del mundo. Sasuke asintió rápidamente sosteniéndolo por los hombros y piernas y escondiendo el rostro de su hijo en su pecho. Sintió el grito de Sanosuke cuando Sakura inserto la aguja en su cuerpo y la mordida que le dio para intentar liberarse._

 _No, eso era demasiado._

 _Las cosas se fueron calmando paulatinamente cuando con el pasar de los minutos la medicina hacia efecto, sin embargo, ninguno de los tres se había movido de su lugar._

— _Sakura — le llamo preocupado al ver que su esposa se ponía de pie con un semblante de tristeza — Yo. ._

— _Lo estamos haciendo cada vez mejor — le interrumpió bruscamente a medida que sonreía falsamente — Esta vez hemos conseguido ayudarlo sin tanta demora._

— _Sakura. ._

— _¿Podrías bañarlo? — le pidió volteándose a verlo — Necesito acomodar su habitación y también terminar la merienda._

 _Sasuke asintió levemente poniéndose de pie con el niño aun en brazos para llevarlo hasta arriba al baño y así tomar los dos una relajante ducha, o estar en la bañera un rato._

— _Papi — Sasuke se detuvo ante el leve murmuro que suponía ser el llamado de Sanosuke, estando a mitad del pasillo en la segunda planta, observo con atención al pequeño y su semblante no hizo más que partirle el alma, podía sentir que su respiración estaba agitada todavía y sus ojos se encontraban fatigados y cansados — ¿Jugar?_

 _Sintió un nudo en su garganta y sus lágrimas brotar lentamente de sus ojos._

 _Simplemente pudo asentir._

Sasuke sintió los ojos humedecerles levemente ante el recuerdo que había rondado en su mente hasta ese momento. Estaba preocupado, muy preocupado, se estaba arrepintiendo de no tomar la oferta de Naruto justo en ese momento, el sharingan era muy peligroso para su hijo, cosa que él ignoraba por completo, pero dado a que por alguna circunstancia lo había activado nuevamente su cerebro no hacía más que plantearle miles de escenarios catastróficos en su mente y millones de recuerdos tristes.

Recordaba con exactitud que al día siguiente había faltado al trabajo para estar al pendiente de Sanosuke y darle lo que le pedía desde el día anterior, pero no habían podido hacer nada debido a que el pequeño poco podía mantenerse despierto, incluso había comido muy poco en esa ocasión y lo máximo que pudo hacer fue quedarse acostado a su lado todo el día, protegiéndolo y velándolo de todo.

Sin poder aguantarse ni un segundo más decidió hacer lo que tenía en mente desde hacía varias otras atrás. Necesitaba saber que estaba sucediendo con Sanosuke.

* * *

Naruto observo con un puchero la situación, esas no eran las vacaciones que él tanto había planeado. Todo había sido culpa del insensible monstruo de Sasuke, su amigo había causado pánico y conmoción cuando había encerrado nuevamente a Sanosuke en un genjutsu, es que eso fue tremendamente traumante, como se atrevía a hacerle eso a su propio hijo. Él mismo estaba dispuesto a partirle la cara a Sasuke por su falta de compasión pero se sorprendió cuando una muy enojada Sakura había ido tras él, así que en su mente visualizo todo tipo de torturas a las que su amiga sometería al Uchiha.

Pero cuando estos regresaron no encontró más que un mísero moretón en la mejilla derecha del chico, por otra parte estos se encontraban sospechosamente silenciosos, demasiado para su gusto, es decir, de Sasuke lo esperaba pero de Sakura sinceramente no, su amiga cuando se enojaba era de temer y nada era capaz de frenar sus discusiones por al menos 24 horas. Así que sin duda algo había pasado entre ellos.

Kyoko y Sanosuke se encontraban de igual manera, luego de que ambos regresaran solo dijeron que todo estaba en orden junto con una leve sonrisa, ¿A quién querían engañar? El chico antes de que la pelinegra se lo llevara estaba muerto de miedo y sus gritos eran aterradores, todavía podía ver claramente como su cuerpo temblaba levemente y huía de la mirada de Sasuke. Ahora el instinto asesino era perfectamente palpable en Kyoko, la chica quería ver correr sangre, sangre de Sasuke Uchiha.

—Mañana iremos al parque acuático — anuncio el Uzumaki para desconcierto de todos, los chicos simplemente le observaron sin ánimos y sus compañeros como si estuviera loco — Servirá para olvidar el pequeño percance de hoy — explico dedicándole una mirada envenenada a Sasuke.

El pelinegro simplemente compartió la misma mirada y se levantó del lugar sin terminar la cena para empezar a caminar en dirección al bosque.

— ¿Kyoko? — le llamo con miedo Sanosuke al ver que ella también se ponía de pie rápidamente.

—Regresare en un momento — le sonrió levemente para reconfortarlo — Disfruten la cena.

Sakura vio a la chica partir pero no tuvo el valor de detenerla, no tenía moral ni derecho para exigirle que no discutiera con Sasuke, ella misma había ido con esa intensión, de verdad deseaba proteger a Sanosuke y dejarle bien en claro a Sasuke su pensar pero luego de ese sorpresivo beso no pudo hacer nada más. Así que simplemente dejaría la justicia en manos de la pelinegra Uchiha, era todo lo que podía hacer al respecto por ahora, ya luego establecería sus puntos.

¿Crees que servirá? —Pregunto Hinata con preocupación al ver a todos tan decaídos y silenciosos.

Naruto asintió en silencio, de verdad esperaba que las rupturas se arreglaran.

* * *

La chica seguía enojada al pelinegro, ella le haría saber todo lo que pensaba de él en ese momento, así que con fuerza lo tomo de su brazo con el ceño fruncido y sharingan activado.

—No soy tu tío — le comento con burla exaltando a la chica — No te servirá ese sharingan tuyo.

Kyoko en respuesta apretó la mandíbula con enojo — ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Te comportas como un imbécil.

—Era un entrenamiento, él era mi oponente, debía atacarlo con todo — la pobre excusa que dio junto con su cinismo la hizo enojar aún más.

— ¡Es tu hijo! — le grito enojada con su sharingan girando amenazadoramente — Te escogí a ti por que creí que no le harías daño.

La risa burlona la hizo callar — Es tu error no el mío.

Luego de eso Sasuke sintió un poderoso impacto en su mejilla que le hizo caer metros más allá de donde estaba la chica con algo de desconcierto ¿Ella se había atrevido a golpearle? Le observo incrédulo y algo petrificado como ella en efecto se encontraba enojada y se acercaba lentamente hacia él, Kyoko podría ser hija de Itachi pero no se parecía en nada a su hermano.

Itachi nunca se atrevería a hacerle daño a él.

— ¡Tu bastardo! — exclamo al momento de tomarlo bruscamente de sus ropas pero el rostro de Sasuke se mostró como siempre impasible — ¡Mas te vale disculparte por las atrocidades que has hecho! ¡¿No lo merece entiendes?! ¡No lo merece!

Sasuke sonrió ladinamente ante los gritos de ella y su frustración.

—Piénsalo, si él no está tú serás la heredera — soltó en un susurro para desconcierto de la chica — No tendrás que cuidar por el resto de tu vida a un mocoso enfermo bueno para nada, alcanzarías tu libertad.

Kyoko frunció aún más el ceño ante las palabras de Sasuke, ¿acaso él le estaba diciendo que Sanosuke no era necesario? ¿Sasuke estaba tan siquiera pensando en deshacerse de él? El pánico la invadió, no, ella no dejaría que nada dañara a Sanosuke, nadie la apartaría de ese niño, nunca.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Es tu hijo, maldición, no puedes decir una cosa así!

—No es necesario — susurro con rencor, pero se sintió algo desorientado al ver que su entorno cambiaba y la chica desaparecía, lo había encerrado en un genjutsu en medio de la discusión para que este tuviera la guardia baja.

* * *

— _Mami — una delicada voz infantil le hizo enfocar su vista en la habitación de hospital que aparecía ante sus ojos lentamente, se sorprendió un poco al ver a Sakura, un poco más mayor, sentada en el lugar del acompañante del paciente, y en ese lugar encontrar a un niño pelinegro._

 _Bufo, esos juegos mentales no servían con él._

— _Tranquilo cariño — le acaricio levemente sus cabellos — Todo estará bien._

— _¿Podre jugar con Hana pronto? — el niño tocio un par de veces, respirando con dificultad._

 _Sakura asintió con una sonrisa — Y comeremos ramen con Naruto._

 _El pequeño le sonrió levemente en respuesta pero de un momento a otro su respiración se hizo más difícil, errática, y los gritos de dolor retumbaron en sus oídos, al igual que el pitido que provenía de la máquina que le registraba el pulso._

 _Pero Sasuke observo indiferente todo esto, paso por alto el sufrimiento de ese niño, los gritos y lágrimas de la pelirosa, el hecho incluso de que los enfermeros y médicos entraran buscando estabilizarlo, incluso paso por alto a un Naruto abrazando a una desconsolada Sakura en una muestra de apoyo, ambos lloraban pero a él no le importo._

— _Este será el futuro si tomas las decisiones equivocadas — incluso observo desinteresadamente cuando la ilusión de Itachi hizo su aparición, era de esperarse que la chica intentara convencerlo con eso, pero no funcionaria, Itachi portaba su uniforme anbu, posiblemente debido a que Kyoko no lo conoció y vio una foto de él en algún expediente, ese no era su Itachi — Sakura como ves lograra embarazarse, pero sin ti aquí, ese niño no tiene posibilidades de vivir._

— _No me importa — era la rotunda verdad no lo negaría._

— _Yo siempre lo espere, siempre lo he amado — escucho el lamento de la pelirosa y observo a la figura de su hermano con aburrimiento._

— _Ella siempre ha amado a ese niño, no puedes quitárselo — le reclamo la ilusión — Estoy decepcionado de ti._

* * *

Kyoko observo impresionada como Sasuke rompia su genjutsu y abria los ojos realmente enojado, mostrando el sharingan en uno de ellos.

—Tu nivel de Genjutsu es patético — comento acercándose a ella — ¿Y te haces llamar hija de Itachi?

—Tú no puedes. .

La protesta fue interrumpida por el golpe de Sasuke el cual le volteo el rostro debido al impacto.

— ¡Yo haré lo que quiera! — le grito sobresaltando a la chica quien no terminaba de salir de su impresión — ¡Vete despidiendo de ese engendro! ¡No voy a dejar que viva!

La pelinegra sintió las lágrimas aglomerarse en sus ojos debido a la afirmación del pelinegro y su semblante lleno de odio. Sin embargo en medio de toda esa conmoción. .

Gañido de un halcón se escuchó.

.

.

.

Continuara. .

* * *

N/A: Hola a todos.

¿Que les pareció el cap de hoy? Siento lo de Itachi pero como comprenderán a Sasuke no le importa nada xD

Por otra parte Itachi aparecerá mas adelante y esta vez si sera el verdadero.

Complicado el capitulo jaja.

Tengo preparado un One Shot para cuando lleguemos a los 300 comentarios, sera con los personajes de este fic pero en una historia aparte que publicare un día después de haber alcanzado ese numero. Algo así tipo Naruto Gaiden, es la misma historia, pero por separado.

Espero que cuando lo publique tambien sea de su agrado, saben que amo preparar actividades cada vez que alcanzamos un numero de comentarios.

¿Quien ama al Sasuke del futuro?

Comenten y opinen que les gustaría.

Siento si los decepciono.

Sin mas nos vemos. .

Adiosito.


	29. Chapter 29: Entregar la vida

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 28: Entregar la vida.

— ¡Genial! — exclamaron en unísono en cuanto estuvieron frente al gigantesco parque acuático.

Naruto sonrió con autosuficiencia, sabía que el lugar seria de agrado de los chicos, tanto que por un momento olvidarían todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora, ya que ahora no solo se trataba del contratiempo entre Sasuke y Sanosuke, Kyoko y el mayor de los Uchiha no habían regresado con buen semblante al campamento durante la noche, peor aún, la chica no había querido separarse de Sanosuke en ningún momento, y todas las veces que se despertó durante la noche pudo ser testigo de la batalla de miradas que había entre la chica y Sasuke.

Algo sin duda había pasado, el ambiente estaba más tenso que antes.

—Comprare los boletos, esperen aquí — les informo a todos buscando su inseparable monedero en forma de rana.

—Yo pagare lo de los chicos — se apresuró a decir Sakura con preocupación — No tienes que cargar con sus gastos, Naruto.

—Pero ustedes serian seis — le recordó algo preocupado por igual, era un gasto muy grande para que su compañera lo asumiera sola.

—Pagare tres — la voz indiferente del pelinegro se hizo presente, por supuesto, era su deber correr con la mitad de los gatos, Sakura y él eran un equipo.

—Me hace sentir mal esto — susurro Sanosuke aferrándose al brazo de Kyoko quien observaba impasible la escena.

—Ven conmigo.

—Tengo suficiente dinero, de veras — exclamo indignado el rubio, él podía ser capaz de costear aquello.

—Creo que lo mejor sería dividirnos también el gasto — menciono la Hyuga con una sonrisa para espanto de su novio.

—Hinata, no te preocupes yo puedo brindarles este viaje sin ningún tipo de problema — no era necesario que la chica tomara de su dinero, no, él Uzumaki Naruto no iba a permitir que su familia hiciera ese tipo de gastos estando presente.

La chica simplemente negó con la cabeza — Somos un equipo, Naruto, como tal está bien que nos repartamos responsabilidades.

El chico termino accediendo a sus deseos.

—Pagare mi entrada y la de Mikoto e Itachi —informo Sasuke mirando fijamente a Sakura.

La chica se sonrojo levemente, le podía un tanto ansiosa tener la mirada de él sobre ella — Pagare entonces la mía, la de Sanosuke y la de Kyoko.

—Creo que ya no podrán hacer ese plan de pago — menciono Itachi con algo de gracia.

Ambos observaron al pequeño con interés pero luego su mirada viajo a unos metros más allá donde estaban Kyoko y Sanosuke con un par de boletos.

— ¿Ya los compraron? — la pregunta de Sakura hizo a todos los chicos observarlos por igual.

—Bueno, no me gusta ser una carga económicamente — la voz de la chica sonó indiferente y fría, para nadie paso desapercibido que su mirada hacia Sasuke y Sakura era de igual manera — Y he comprado la de Sanosuke por que quise.

Les pareció una explicación vaga, pero la dejaron pasar, la chica no se veía de buen humor.

—Tú compras la de Itachi y yo la de Mikoto — replanteo el pelinegro con tranquilidad para dirigirse a la taquilla.

—Vengan niños — les llamo con una sonrisa y ambos la siguieron obedientemente.

—Yo comprare la de Tadashi — argumento Naruto para que Hinata no tuviera un gasto extra.

Hinata suspiro, sabía que Naruto podría estar todo el día en esa discusión así que no le quedaba de otra que aceptar.

—De acuer. .

— ¡Ey dense prisa! — el grito del Inuzuka les llamo la atención. Tadashi ya tenía su propio boleto en las manos.

—Nos están subestimando demasiado — les reprocho Hana con cansancio, en el futuro sus padres eran iguales.

—Vamos ya todos se nos adelantaron — el enojo de Yuki era palpable así que ambos chicos con una sonrisa en el rostro decidieron seguir a los demás.

—Todo es más impresionante desde dentro.

—Me montare en todas las atracciones antes que tú — aseguro el peliazul con una sonrisa competitiva ante la indiferencia de Itachi.

Él a su vez le sonrió un tanto burlón — ¿Cómo en el río no?

Yuki simplemente bufo.

—Kyoko — le llamo el pelinegro preocupado — ¿Estas bien? Te he notado rara.

La chica simplemente desvió la mirada ante la duda de él, por supuesto que no estaba bien, nada estaba bien, no había podido dormir y estar en paz desde la declaración de Sasuke la noche anterior, Sasuke no era. .Sasuke, por decirlo de algún modo, se estaba comportando de una manera extraña y retorcida, no era nada parecido al Sasuke que ella conocía, eso le asustaba, porque sabía que no le temblaría el pulso para hacerle daño a su propio hijo, después de todo ya lo había lastimado con una ilusión, haciendo que la amenaza de un mundo sin Sanosuke se sintiera completamente posible, incluso palpable.

—No sucede nada — le sonrió levemente, pero sus ojos enfocaron desconfiados a Sasuke y Sakura, Kyoko no era tonta, ella sabía que Sakura apoyaba a Sasuke siempre, por eso le causaba entera repulsión el modo en que la chica se comportaba, era despreciable como anteponía su futura relación con Sasuke a la vida de su propio hijo.

—No parece que sea nada — Kyoko observo algo más divertida el puchero que hacia el chico en protesta ante su poca convicción.

—Deberías estar concentrado en divertirte y no en mis expresiones — le rebatió siendo que eso era verdad, Naruto buscaba desesperadamente que todos se sintieran como en casa y de buen humor, eso le reconfortaba un poco, Naruto era el único que se comportaba como siempre lo hacía.

—Bueno quiero divertirme contigo — le informo abrazándola por la espalda — De verdad dime que te pasa.

Kyoko le observo por sobre el hombro levemente, de verdad Sanosuke a veces podía ser endemoniadamente bueno leyendo las emociones, aunque el mismo no lo supiera, también podía ponerse completamente serio en algunos casos, aunque ella no podía permitir que él se enterara de todo, no quería preocuparlo o asustarlo de ninguna manera.

Ya ella se encargaría de todo.

Pero tenerlo así, abrazado a ella, tan cerca, con su aliento acariciándole levemente el hombro no le ponían las cosas fáciles — ¿Sabes? — su voz sonó suave para que solo él escuchara, Sanosuke tembló levemente al sentir el tacto delicado de los dedos de la chica sobre sus brazos — Tenerte así. .tan cerca de mí. .me excita.

Los colores aparecieron en el rostro del chico, para gracia de ella.

— ¿Están ocupados por allá? — pregunto Naruto con diversión haciendo que ambos chicos se separaran rápidamente — Dentro del parque hay una posada.

—Lo tendré en consideración — soltó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia para sorpresa de todos.

—Que descarada — susurro Hana completamente sonrojada como todos los demás.

—Creo que ellos se divierten mucho — Itachi sonrió nerviosamente ante la falta de vergüenza de la chica.

—Oh — la exclamación divertida de Naruto no se hizo esperar — ¿Has leído el Icha Icha?

— ¡Naruto! — grito Sakura avergonzada por lo que decía su amigo — ¡Kyoko no es así!

—Naruto por favor — le pidió Hinata sonrojada.

—Los leí — todos se quedaron fríos ante lo que decía la pelinegra, Sanosuke lentamente se fue alejando de la chica — ¡Mi favorito es Icha Icha Violencia!

—¡Ni siquiera nosotros leemos esos libros! — exclamo la rubia completamente sonrojada de la vergüenza.

—Es una dominante — Tadashi se escondió detrás de su compañera para protegerse, no se creía capaz de dejarse dominar por la pelinegra aunque esta le resultara muy atractiva y sexy.

— ¿Estas bien hermano mayor? — pregunto Itachi con una sonrisa al ver que su hermano pobremente lo utilizaba como escudo.

—Me estoy asustando— menciono en un susurro recordando la promesa de ella de dejarlo ronco de tanto gritar.

— ¿Dónde encontraste esos libros? — pregunto Yuki con curiosidad, nunca había visto esa serie de novelas, aun cuando sabía que fueron escritas por el maestro de su padre.

—En la oficina del Hokage — le respondió con una sonrisa.

— ¡Naruto! — le regaño Sakura.

—Eres un puerco — menciono Sasuke totalmente indiferente ante las cochinadas de su amigo.

—Naruto estas mal influenciando a los chicos — le reprendió Hinata suavemente.

—Papi tener— la vocecita de Mikoto les llamo la atención.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — pregunto Sakura con curiosidad.

—Ah sí, en el cuartel de la policía también están — comento la pelinegra tranquilamente.

— ¿Mi padre? — Itachi y Sanosuke se sonrojaron ante el comentario de la chica.

— ¿Sasuke? — Sakura también se encontraba de la misma manera.

—Quién lo diría—menciono la chica Uzumaki con algo de estupefacción.

—Los Uchiha son precoces — comento Tadashi en burla.

—Los callados son los peores — silbo desinteresadamente el rubio.

—Bueno ire a comprar un traje de baño — le restó importancia Kyoko comenzando a caminar hacia una tienda que había visto con anterioridad.

Sanosuke le observo con atención, la chica iba a bañarse, eso quería decir que su periodo ya era cosa del pasado, se sorprendió al saber que solo sufrió de él dos días, lo normal era de tres a cuatro, aunque supuso que ella podía controlar ese tipo de cosas con algún tipo de ninjutsu médico. Por otra parte él no se perdería la oportunidad de ver a la chica en traje de baño — Kyoko espera — pidió al comenzar a caminar para alcanzarla.

—Creo que todos necesitamos uno — menciono Sakura con una sonrisa, ella no había empacado uno.

—Tienes razón, no podemos bañarnos con esta ropa — concordó la Hyuga con su amiga.

—Bien, vayamos todos — animo Naruto con una sonrisa para empezar a andar con todos los demás.

* * *

— ¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto el rey de los bañadores! — proclamo el rubio al ya tener puesto un gracioso bañador naranja con estampado de sapitos.

—Sí, entonces yo seré el príncipe — afirmo el peliazul con una sonrisa al tener uno de color azul oscuro y estampado de platillos de ramen.

—Colóquense unos más decentes — pidió Hana al tener un traje de baño enterizo de color naranja con escote en la espalda.

—Se están divirtiendo — afirmo Hinata quien tenía igual al de Hana pero con el escote más disimulado y de color violeta.

—Te ves muy bien — felicito Sakura con una sonrisa a Mikoto, había sido difícil encontrar uno de bebé pero al final vio uno rosa de top y faldita perfecto para la niña.

—Mami también — el de Sakura era sencillo, nada ostentoso un simple bikini y un top adornado con un lazo mediano de color negro con rojo.

—Sakura estas muy plana para usar eso — acoto Naruto con seriedad observando a la chica pero fue golpeado por Sasuke.

—Para mí está bien — defendió el Uchiha quien tenía uno de color negro.

—Que romántico — el sarcasmo de Itachi se hizo presente, tenía uno igual al de Sasuke pero de color azul oscuro.

—Nadie se ve mejor que yo — alardeo Tadashi al tener uno verde oscuro.

—¿Kyoko y Sanosuke aún no salen? — pregunto preocupada Hinata, los dos chicos se habían metido juntos en los probadores y ya llevaban muchos minutos ahí.

—Eh, ¡Sin hacer cosas! — exclamo Naruto suficientemente alto para ser escuchado por ambos chicos.

— ¡Ya vamos! — grito la chica en respuesta — Abróchame — le pidió de favor al pelinegro quien con delicadeza le coloco el top de color azul. Sanosuke se quedó petrificado y sin habla en cuanto la chica se dio la vuelta exhibiendo su traje de baño, ella al igual que las demás tenía un top el detalle radicaba en que le tapaba escasamente los seños y estos se unían gracias a una pequeña argollita de color dorado en el medio, la parte de abajo por otra parte contaba de una corta falda amarrada de lado. Todo de color azul violáceo.

—Bien salgamos — comento con un ligero sonrojo, él había escogido un simple bañador de color negro.

— ¿Te gusta? — le pregunto aun posando en el espejo para verse bien.

—Si — le respondió mientras deslizaba la puerta para salir pero un leve mareo lo sacudió.

Kyoko lo sostuvo antes de que cayera.

—Sanosuke — le llamo preocupada Sakura al ver al chico. Todos observaron con preocupación. Excluyendo a Sasuke quien solo se fastidio por eso.

—No me digas que arruinaras el día de hoy también — le espeto con molestia.

—Sasuke — le reclamo Naruto, pero vio al igual que todos con preocupación cómo la chica pelinegra había activado el sharingan.

—Tú ya me tienes. . — la chica corto su reclamo en cuanto sintió la leve presión que había ejercido el chico en su brazo.

—Te aseguro no arruinarte tu relajación — le comento seriamente haciendo que el ambiente se tensara más.

Sasuke simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia la salida dejando a todos atrás.

Sakura observo con preocupación a Sasuke partir, luego a Sanosuke y Kyoko, no sabía que hacer.

—Anda ve con él — el tono burlón de Kyoko resonó en todo el lugar — Es todo lo que haces, ni siquiera eres capaz de pensar por voluntad propia — Sakura se estremeció al sentir esos ojos color sangre sobre ella, la mirada de la chica era helada.

Kyoko tomo la mano de Sanosuke y lo arrastro suavemente a la salida junto con ella dejando atrás a todos los demás. La chica estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos contra Sasuke y Sakura que no se percató de que había aumentado la fuerza en la mano del chico y la velocidad con la que caminaba.

—Kyoko detente — le pidió siguiéndole el paso como podía pero ella lo ignoro — ¡Me duele Kyoko! — la chica reacciono ante exclamación y se giró para ver al chico limpiándose las lágrimas levemente y acariciándose la muñeca en cuanto ella lo libero.

—Lo lamento — se disculpó con culpabilidad, Sanosuke no debía pagar su odio por Sasuke, ni siquiera podía ser alcanzado por ese sentimiento — ¿Estas bien? — pregunto mientras le besaba la muñeca y le sobaba aliviando un poco el dolor.

El chico iba a responderle pero sintió un chakra conocido, tremendamente poderoso y perfectamente conocido para él, por lo cual comenzó a buscar en todas direcciones al dueño de dicha esencia.

— ¿También lo sentiste? — pregunto la chica algo desconfiada observando su entorno igual que él. Sanosuke asintió en respuesta.

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó alertándolos a ambos.

* * *

—Bien chicos diviértanse pero no se alejen demasiado — ordeno Hinata con una sonrisa.

—Itachi — le llamo Hana con una sonrisa al ver al decaído pelinegro — Subamos a ese tobogán juntos.

Itachi observo la atracción que consistía en un enorme y largo tobogán que en algunas partes asemejaba la forma de un corazón. Bastante comprometedor.

Por supuesto Hana era lo suficientemente despistada para pasarlo por alto.

Yuki y Naruto observaron el juego con aburrimiento. Mejor ellos irían a comer en el bar del parque.

—Yo también quiero ir Hana — comento Tadashi con algo de indignación por no ser tomado en cuenta — Solo un verdadero hombre se subiría ese juego.

Itachi bufo ante esto, no tenía muchas ganas en un principio de subir pero luego de las palabras del rubio por supuesto que lo haría.

—Vayamos Hana.

Hinata sonrió divertida ante los celos de los chicos por su hija, aunque ella era tan torpe como Naruto para esas cosas por lo visto —Vamos pequeña — invito a Mikoto a ir con ella con una sonrisa a lo que la pequeña con una sonrisa tomo su mano.

Pero. . una explosión los hizo girar con curiosidad.

* * *

Kyoko y Sanosuke fueron los primeros en llegar al lugar de la explocion, pero el terreno era completamente irregular, abonado a eso debido al estallido el ambiente se encontraba rodeado de un extenso humo que les dificultaba la vista, por lo cual la chica como seguridad se coloco delante del chico completamente alerta para atacar o defenderse.

—Mira eso — le informo señalando el lugar, la chica pudo observar también que una persona aparentemente había sido lanzada por los aires y que se lastimaría de no hacer algo pronto, pero cuando estaba pensando en ir a auxiliarlo un enorme halcón atrapo al sujeto resguardándolo en su lomo.

—¡Chicos! — el grito de Naruto quien iba llegando junto con todos los demás los alivio al menos no estarían solos en esto — ¿Qué sucedió?

—No sabemos — fue la respuesta que le dio Sanosuke igual de preocupado

Kyoko se tensó al ver que el humo se disipaba dejando ver a un sujeto de igual apariencia al que ella había derrotado en el bosque. Conclusión, era su enemigo.

—Se parece a Kaguya — menciono Sasuke poniéndose en posición de batalla.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a traerlo hasta aquí?! — todos se sorprendieron al escuchar el grito de la pelinegra quien se dirigía a un misterioso encapuchado que montaba un halcón cerca de ellos — ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!

—Perdí conciencia de las dimensiones del campo de batalla — la chica bufo ante esa pobre excusa que el hombre le daba — ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

La chica lo observo de mala gana pero no le quedo de otra que asentir.

— ¿Lo conoces? — pregunto Sakura pero fue completamente ignorada.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando el animal desapareció y la misteriosa persona se posaba frente a ellos, al lado de la chica.

—Así que tienes refuerzos — menciono de manera burlona el alienígena — ¡Atácame con lo mejor que tienes!

—Genial es tan desquiciado como el otro — comento en un susurro cansado Kyoko.

— ¿Qué otro? — pregunto con curiosidad.

— ¡Kyoko no nos dejes fuera de esto! — bramo el rubio cansado de que esos dos conversaran y él no entender nada de lo que sucedía. Pero fue igualmente ignorado.

—¿Vas a pelear? — le pregunto preocupado Sanosuke.

—Si — la chica vio con algo de gracia como su recién llegado compañero se giraba en busca de tres personas en específico — Todos están aquí.

—Tú . .

—El amaterasu puede con él — le comento cortando su principio de ataque de cólera en su contra — Si hacemos que se esparza puede quemarlo.

—Eso si no lo absorbe — le respondió con voz neutra — Pero se puede intentar.

—Bien — la chica dio un par de pasos al frente — Luego me agradeces por entrenar con el séptimo — le dedico una sonrisa confiada — Estilo de viento: Rasen-Shuriken.

— ¡¿Qué?! — el grito de Naruto y Hana se hizo presente.

—Kyoko puede usar el elemento viento — murmuro Sakura sorprendida.

—Sorprendente — una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Sanosuke, su novia era genial.

—Elemento Llama: Kagutsuchi.

Naruto observo impresionado como el recién llegado moldeaba el amaterasu en su mano y lo unía con el Rasen-Shuriken que había hecho la chica, una técnica que solo había visto una vez. En la guerra cuando la hizo con. .

— ¡¿Sasuke?! — pregunto sin poder creérselo.

—Elemento llama: Rasen-Shuriken

Ambos lanzaron el jutsu contra su oponente quien se inmediato se vio rodeado de llamas negras.

—Quémate — murmuro la chica para caer de rodillas, combinar dos elementos suponía una presión y precisión mayor de la que creía.

—Supongo que el idiota es el único que puede seguirme el paso — le reto con una sonrisa para enojo de la chica.

—Dile al séptimo que te salve el trasero — bramo enojada por la actitud de este.

—Tú eres Sasuke — menciono ya seguro el rubio para consternación de los demás.

—¿Qué estás diciendo Naruto? — pregunto con gracia Sakura ante la idea de este.

—Tú puedes percibirme bien, Naruto — le comento mientras se bajaba la capucha dejando ver un largo cabello negro y un mangekyou sharingan.

—Les presento al comandante de la policía — sonrió la chica aun respirando agitadamente. Sin embargo se sorprendió al ver a Sanosuke al lado de ella, pensó que no se acercaría porque estaba Sasuke pero por lo visto se había equivocado — ¿Sucede algo? — y como su tío estaba no le quedaba de otra más que actuar indiferente.

— _Que cruel —_ pensaron la mayoría al ver el tono de la chica.

Ambos pelinegros observaron con atención al chico que casi se desmayaba de los nervios.

—Yo — murmuro con pena — ¿Tú estás bien? — pregunto con preocupación.

— _Qué extraño —_ pensó el adulto al ver a su hijo comportarse de manera extraña pero se sintió aliviado al ver que se encontraba aparentemente saludable, ya luego preguntaría por detalles, no a él obviamente, quizá a Naruto o a Sakura.

— ¿Quién les dijo que pueden relajarse? — pregunto con sorna el enemigo frente a ellos quien absorbió fácilmente el jutsu — Yo el gran Ginkotsu hare realidad el sueño del señor Momoshiki.

—Kyoko llévalos lejos de aquí — ordeno Sasuke inmediatamente poniéndose delante del grupo.

—No voy a dejar que pelees solo — aclaro la chica poniéndose de pie.

— ¡No está en discusión! — le grito frustrado de su terquedad, era como lidiar como una versión femenina de Itachi, justo ahora no tenía ni el tiempo ni la paciencia para eso, pero sus argumentos murieron en su garganta al ver el sharingan de ella —¡No lo hagas!

—¡Ya deja de tratarme como a una niña! — le grito en respuesta haciéndolo enmudecer — Yo puedo con esto.

La chica desapareció del lugar para sorpresa de todos que volvieron a ubicarla cuando sintieron el impacto de un golpe que fue bloqueado y regresado por Ginkotsu,

— ¡Kyoko no! — grito Sanosuke queriendo ir hacia la pelinegra quien se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

— ¡No te acerques! — le ordeno pero el chico simplemente ignoro la orden.

— ¡Sanosuke! — Hana y Sakura observaron preocupadas la situación.

Ginkotsu observo al pelinegro acercarse y con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro invoco una flecha de chakra dispuesto a asentársela de un golpe.

— ¡Hermano aléjate! — pidió Itachi con desesperación.

—Kurama por favor protégelo — ordeno Naruto para que el zorro lo envolviera con un manto de chakra pero la flecha de disparo mucho antes para horror de todos que vieron como lentamente se acercaba hacia el chico.

Sanosuke cerró los ojos esperando que el jutsu le atravesara pero en lugar de eso sintió que era abrazado de manera suave y cálida.

— ¡Sasuke no!

Aun sin abrir los ojos fue perfectamente capaz de escuchar el grito desgarrador de Kyoko unos metros más allá.

.

.

.

Continuara. .

* * *

N/A: ¿A que creían que iba a abandonarlo?

Escribire novelas de drama xD

¿Como estan todos?

¿Que opinan del cap? Apareció Sasuke *baba* aunque no es tan Shannaro como cuando peleo con Naruto la ultima vez pero es que eso se explicara mas adelante por Kyoko.

La parte de Sasuke me hace recordar de cuando salva a Sarada en el Gaiden.

Denme sus opiniones, sugerencias y demás.

Y sobre "Un pequeño regalo" tambien

Sin mas nos vemos. .

Adiosito.


	30. Chapter 30: La razón de estar aquí

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 29: Las razones de estar aquí.

Sintió un golpe. Sintió que caía bruscamente al suelo.

— ¡Sasuke!

Escucho nuevamente el grito de Kyoko a la distancia y con algo de miedo por el posible panorama que vería, abrió lentamente los ojos.

—El Dios Susanoo te protege — la voz burlona de Ginkotsu se escuchó, era claro que él si se estaba divirtiendo.

—Veo que sabes mucho sobre nosotros —Sasuke lentamente se separó de Sanosuke para encarar al agresor, no le convenía pelear, lo sabía, su cuerpo le exigía descanso por usar el manguekyo sharingan, ya había utilizado el Amaterasu y el hecho de haberse protegido con el Susanoo era prácticamente un suicidio.

—El señor Momoshiki se ha encargado de estudiar el sharingan minuciosamente.

—Ellos buscan el sharingan para controlar a las bestias con cola — explico Kyoko poniéndose de pie — Al menos eso fue lo que me dijo el otro sujeto.

—Fuiste muy hábil al acabar con Renkoutsu pero no tendrán la misma suerte esta vez — Ginkotsu sin perder tiempo se lanzó hacia Kyoko que a penas podía mantenerse de pie con intenciones de atacarla, pero una flecha de fuego negro lo detuvo.

—Tú no vas a lastimarla — el pelinegro mayor se encontraba delante de Sanosuke aun protegiéndolo, sin embargo ni siquiera se encontraba por completo de pie, tenía una pierna apoyada en el suelo y respiraba entrecortadamente para tratar de apaciguar un poco los efectos del sharingan.

— ¿Piensas que así vas a derrotarme? — le pregunto con burla llamando la atención de todos los presentes, que ni siquiera se habían movido un centímetro — Fue un error el que vinieras a este lugar, sin la protección del portador del zorro.

Lo cual era cierto y Sasuke más que nadie lo sabía, no debió haberse ido del lado de Naruto, no en esas condiciones, no en ese momento, no en ese estado, era una presa fácil para cualquier enemigo, además las palabras del alienígena solo le hacían corroborar que las de Kyoko eran ciertas.

Esos tipos buscaban el poder de los Uchiha.

Todos aquellos que portaran el sharingan estaban en peligro. Él principalmente puesto que también tenía el rinnegan en su ojo izquierdo.

—Suficiente charla — comento Naruto con voz seria al momento que caminaba a paso firme en el campo de batalla para colocarse delante de Sasuke y Sanosuke — ¿Piensas que dejare que le hagas daño a los Uchiha para cumplir las ambiciones de un psicópata?

—Eres el contenedor del zorro — la sonrisa malévola apareció en el rostro de Ginkotsu — Cuando obtenga el sharingan tú serás el primero en caer.

—Naruto vete de aquí — le pidió Sasuke preocupado, él no podría defenderse mucho más tiempo, así que solo deseaba que Naruto se fuera de ese lugar llevándose a Kyoko, Sanosuke, Itachi y Mikoto a un lugar seguro.

—Sasuke — el tono serio del rubio le hizo enmudecer y observarlo con atención — ¿Cuándo te he dejado pelear solo?

—Pero.

— ¿Somos un equipo no? — le pregunto con una sonrisa.

—Séptimo — le llamo preocupado Sanosuke para que Naruto le prestara atención — En sus manos, hay un artefacto extraño.

Naruto y Sasuke observaron bien el lugar que había mencionado el pelinegro, encontrando que efectivamente un tipo extraño de succionador se encontraba en las palmas de ambas manos.

—Buena observación — le felicito Naruto desviando su mirada hacia los demás que se encontraban un poco más alejados — Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata protejan a los chicos por favor.

—Naruto — Hana observo preocupada como el rubio se disponía a pelear una batalla que posiblemente no le concernía, por lo cual no pudo evitar preocuparse de que algo malo le ocurriera. Sin embargo en medio de todos esos pensamientos se vio envuelta por el Susanoo de Sasuke.

— ¿Vas a desmayarte? — le pregunto Itachi en son de burla a la versión joven que tenia de Sasuke, el pelinegro no había dicho nada referente a la llegada de su padre pero no podía ocultar la cara de inconformidad cuando vio que el comandante de la policía muy poco podía luchar y defenderse.

—Te demostrare lo poderoso que puedo llegar a ser — le respondió burlonamente con una sonrisa de superioridad. Nadie trataba de herir su orgullo y no recibía su merecido, ni siquiera su propio hijo.

—Bueno, por si te desmayas, yo te cubro la espalda — esta vez el comentario vino por parte de la pelirosa quien se acomodó lo mejor que pudo su traje de baño dispuesta a pelear.

—Espero que no se te caiga sino yo seré quien deberá cubrirte — replanteo el pelinegro con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Sakura simplemente se sonrojo. Bien nadie había tenido tiempo para cambiar sus ropas por lo cual todos estaban de igual manera.

—Hinata — le llamo Yuki colocándose a su lado junto con Hana — Nosotros lucharemos a tu lado.

—No es necesario — trato de hacerle entender que lo mejor sería retroceder pero ninguno de los chicos se apartó.

—Es solo en caso de que la armadura de Sasuke no nos proteja — le recalco Hana con una sonrisa — Somos una familia, estaremos juntos siempre.

—Y yo siempre te protegeré — completo Tadashi a su compañera quien solo sonrió.

—Hagámoslo — dijo la Hyuga con una sonrisa.

—Solo debemos bloquear sus palmas estoy seguro de que por ese lugar absorbe el chakra — le comento Sasuke a Naruto en un susurro. El rubio asintió estando de acuerdo con él.

—Así que ese es el plan.

—Kyoko — le llamo Sanosuke algo sobresaltado en cuanto escucho la voz de la chica a su lado. La pelinegra estaba golpeada y algo fatigada pero se encontraba bien.

—Bien — afirmo Naruto con una sonrisa completamente confiado, había estado esperando que la pelinegra llegara al lugar donde estaban ellos para llevar a cabo su plan — Ahora.

—Elemento Llama: Kagutsuchi — en la mano de Sasuke apareció un arco con una flecha negra.

—Esa técnica no te servirá — comento con burla al ver el pobre intento que estaba haciendo el pelinegro.

— ¿Y qué tal por partida doble? — Sanosuke y Naruto desviaron su mirada hacia Kyoko quien con una sonrisa tenía en su mano la misma técnica que Sasuke.

—Pero. . — le observo el chico impresionado al momento de detallar bien los ojos de la chica, los cuales mostraban un extraño patrón en forma de sol.

—Ahora Kyoko — ambos pelinegros lanzaron en ese momento la flecha de llamas negras hacia Ginkotsu quien algo confiado por el resultado obvio que tendría ni siquiera se molestó en evadir el ataque, sin embargo, cuando efectivamente absorbió las mortales llamas del Amaterasu se encontró con un par de kunais en medio de estas los cuales se clavaron en las palmas de sus manos.

— ¡Malditos! — bramo enojado observando a los pelinegros con odio, pero se sorprendió al no ver al rubio que anteriormente estaba con ellos.

— ¡Aquí vamos! — la voz de Naruto se alzó en lo alto del cielo donde se podía ver que tenía entre su mano un Rasengan gigantesco — ¡Rasengan! — grito al momento que como había predicho impacto sin ningún tipo de problema en el cuerpo de Ginkotsu.

—Genial — susurro Hana al ver el justu que había creado Naruto en un par de segundos.

— ¿Ese es el séptimo? — pregunto Itachi con estupefacción al ver como el ninja malvado era incluso arrastrado millones de kilómetros lejos de ahí para luego desaparecer en una explosión.

— ¡Lo logro! — gritaron Hinata y Sakura emocionadas por ver que la pelea no había traído mayores complicaciones además de un plan bien elaborado y algo de trabajo en equipo.

Sasuke por su parte se mantuvo en silencio aun sin despegar la mirada de su yo futuro, Kyoko y Sanosuke.

—Oye Sasuke — le comento el rubio acercándose al mayor mientras todos se acercaban hacia donde estaban — ¿No necesitabas el cuerpo o sí? Creo que me he excedido.

—No.

— ¿Entonces tu eres el Sasuke del futuro? — pregunto Hinata con curiosidad, la verdad es que estaba impresionada ante del hombre que se encontraba frente a ella, es decir, era musculoso, fornido, imponente, con un aura calma pero sin duda amenazadora, eso sin mencionar que solo había podido ver escasamente unas ropas negras debajo de su capa, su largo cabello negro que le cubría su ojo izquierdo con un flequillo y sin lugar a dudas lo más impresionante, este poseía ambos brazos.

—Lo es — le respondió Itachi con una sonrisa, se sentía feliz, enormemente feliz de poder estar con su padre, ya la actitud del Sasuke de ese tiempo le estaba asustando un poco, estaba seguro de que si bien, su padre y su hermano no se hablaban, el mayor lo protegería de todo y las cosas regresarían a la normalidad.

—Impresionante — dejo escapar Hinata en un susurro.

—Sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre — comento Naruto con algo de fastidio restándole importancia.

—No lo es, el tío Sasuke es más comunicativo — comento Yuki con una sonrisa.

—Tiene razón — concordó su hermana — ¿No es así Dashi?

—Sí.

—Papi — le llamo la pequeña pelirosa al estar a su lado buscando una muestra de afecto, pero lo único que consiguió fue un gesto cariñoso en su cabello rosa.

—Pues sin duda es diferente — comento Sakura al ver el gesto algo apático del pelinegro con Mikoto, lo cual era extraño considerando que el Sasuke que ella conocía incluso le había dicho a la pequeña cuanto la amaba. Teniendo en cuenta de que el padre de los chicos tenia días sin verlos le parecía extraño que se comportara tan distante.

Pero un quejido adolorido saco a cada uno de los presentes de sus pensamientos.

—Kyoko — le llamo preocupado Sanosuke en cuanto vio que la chica se desplomaba entre sus brazos completamente adolorida — ¿Estas bien? Respóndeme — le pidió de manera desesperada al ver que la chica no atendía a su llamado, pero todos se espantaron aún más en cuanto la chica comenzó a toser desesperadamente y de su interior salían grandes cantidades de sangre.

— ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué sucede? — le exigió el rubio una repuesta a mayor pero este solo cayo de rodillas para alarme de los presentes — Sasuke — Naruto se colocó a su lado para saber que les pasaba a ambos sin embargo el hombre sol tosió sangre, al igual que la chica.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — pregunto Hinata preocupada a Itachi quien observaba todo con horror mientras Sakura atendía a Kyoko y Naruto se medio encargaba de Sasuke con el chakra de Kurama.

—No lo sé — le respondió con temor las dudas de la peliazul.

—Regresemos — ordeno el joven Sasuke en medio de toda esa conmoción, nada lograrían quedándose en ese lugar, Sakura no podría atenderlos en esas condiciones.

* * *

Era una fortuna el hecho de que no se hubieran alejado tanto del parque acuático y por ende de la posada, eso debido al estado delicado que presentaban los dos pelinegros, aunque Kyoko hubiera perdido la conciencia poco después de comenzar con los extraños síntomas, no podían decidir cual de los dos estaba en mejor condición puesto que el comandante de la policía se encontraba aun tosiendo sangre y sangrando por cada lugar por el cual pudiera hacerlo.

— ¿Estas segura de que esto ayuda? — la pregunta de Naruto la hizo poner aún más nerviosa, ya la había formulado muchas veces en ese periodo de tiempo, pero de cierto modo lo entendía, era Sasuke el que estaba postrado en ese lugar, era el mismo Sasuke que era su amigo, el Sasuke que se convertiría en su esposo, el Sasuke que era padre de los tres chicos que se encontraban preocupados tras la puerta.

Era su Sasuke. No podía permitir que estuviera en ese estado por más tiempo.

—Solo necesita un poco de chakra — su voz salió completamente profesional — No sabía que su cuerpo se sometía al mismo proceso que el de Sanosuke cuando utilizaba el sharingan — murmuro ella con preocupación pero fue escuchado por el rubio.

—Créeme que si yo lo hubiese sabido no lo hubiera dejado hacer lo que hizo — le respondió Naruto con frustración. Claro Sasuke tampoco se lo había dicho, el pelinegro había omitido ese pequeño gran detalle y eso solo hacía que la situación empeorara. Entendía que su amigo no quisiera ser una molestia pero eso era ir lejos, pudo incluso morir por su estupidez.

—Bueno de todas maneras el chakra de Kurama lo ayudara — le sonrió de manera leve al momento que secaba el sudor en la frente del inconsciente pelinegro — Solo es necesario que sus niveles de chakra regresen a la normalidad, en ese aspecto estoy un poco más tranquila, su cuerpo no se autodestruye solo entra en un periodo de extremo cansancio y por eso el sangrando y el desmayo.

—De acuerdo — suspiro Naruto con resignación al aun tener su mano unida a la del pelinegro y así transmitirle de su chakra — ¿Qué ha dicho el otro idiota?

Sakura suspiro con cansancio — Ha estado callado.

Naruto bufo en respuesta, eso ya se lo esperaba. Conocía lo suficientemente bien a su amigo como para saber que Sasuke no estaba conforme con lo que había visto de su yo futuro.

Sintió al pelinegro removerse levemente para después ante la mirada preocupada de ambos presentes abrir levemente los ojos.

— ¿Aun no mueres Sasuke? — pregunto el rubio con algo de preocupación, pero el golpe de Sakura lo hizo plantearse la idea de que ese tipo de pregunta no era bien vista o recibida para la mayoría de las personas.

—Aun no — fue todo lo que el mayor pudo contestar.

— ¿Por qué no mencionaste que acabarías de esta manera? — pregunto Sakura sin duda muy enojada, aun no era su esposa pero sin duda estaba preocupada por su salud, como siempre lo hacía.

—Si, además ya sabemos lo del sello — comento Naruto con obviedad para que el pelinegro comprendiera que no tenía escapatoria ya que ellos conocían toda la historia.

Sasuke por su parte suspiro, se esperaba que Kyoko les hubiera contado toda la historia luego de que Sanosuke hubiera activado el sharingan pero no esperaba contestar una tanda de preguntas apenas despertara de tan mal estado.

Sin duda esos dos no sabían lo que era la discreción y la disimulación.

—Por qué de igual manera debo pelear — respondió con voz monótona — No permitiré que me traten como un desvalido por el sello, de hecho puedo tener una vida completamente normal, con misiones incluidas y todo.

—Pudiste haber muerto — murmuro la pelirosa aun enojada.

—Pero no lo hice — le contesto con una sonrisa divertida — Sabia que no dejarían que nada me ocurriera, además no vine a este lugar para que sintieran lastima por mí.

—Viniste por Sanosuke — comprendió Naruto la razón por la cual el mayor había llegado a esa época también.

—Naruto me permitió hacerlo y se lo agradezco — murmuro algo apenado por deberle un favor al rubio — ¿Él está bien?

—Bueno — Naruto no sabía por dónde comenzar. Afortunadamente para él el sonido de la puerta al ser tocada los interrumpió.

—Sakura — la voz de Sanosuke sonó preocupada — Kyoko.

—Ya voy — le respondió poniéndose de pie, aun le faltaba descubrir que era lo que tenía la pelinegra y tratarla ya que dificultaba que se tratara de un caso de drenaje de chakra al igual que con Sanosuke y Sasuke.

—Es una enfermedad cardiaca — le comento Sasuke para sorpresa de los dos presentes que le observaron sin entender — Su medicamento está en la capa que traía puesta.

— ¿Ella estará bien? — pregunto el rubio con preocupación.

—Si — le respondió con tranquilidad al ver como Sakura sacaba el pequeño frasquito con la medicina — Dale una dosis pequeña, no esta tan avanzada como la de Itachi, pero si le causa problemas cuando usa el Mangekyo Sharingan.

—De acuerdo — le respondió con tranquilidad para luego salir de la habitación.

—Así que la misma enfermedad de Itachi — comento el rubio con preocupación.

—Sakura la mantiene bien chequeada no creo que le cause mayores problemas — le tranquilizo con una sonrisa — Y bien ¿Qué ha pasado con Sanosuke?

Naruto suspiro, eso sería una charla muy larga.

* * *

Itachi observo a Sasuke con curiosidad, el pelinegro no se encontraba en lo absoluto feliz, aunque él también estaba un poco decepcionado por el desempeño de su padre, siempre lo había tenido en un pedestal demasiado alto y sus expectativas lo eran aún más, sin embargo, intentaba entender en cierta medida lo que había sucedido en realidad, si su padre tenía un tipo de sello que compartía con su hermano le resultaba lógico que ahora que este no existía se le dificultara a ambos mantener una batalla, y quizá debido al largo tiempo que su padre permaneció sin utilizar ese poder, ahora sin duda eso le estaría pasando factura, sin duda un alto costo a pagar por el bienestar de Sanosuke.

Aunque la verdadera pregunta era si el Sasuke de ese tiempo aun sabiendo todo eso estaría dispuesto a pagarlo.

* * *

— ¿Con eso estará bien? — pregunto el chico con preocupación al ver que como Sakura le daba un par de gotas de un pequeño envase a la pelinegra quien no había dejado de quejarse por el dolor todo ese tiempo.

—Si no te preocupes — intento tranquilizarle vagamente, comprendía que ambos tuvieran un lazo fuerte, Kyoko se preocupada por él pero Sanosuke también lo hacía por ella — Esta medicina la ayudara.

— ¿Y que tiene? — pregunto con preocupación a pesar de que Sakura había llegado con esa extraña medicina la chica había invertido gran cantidad de tiempo en examinar a la pelinegra con cuidado y atención.

—Te lo diré cuando ella despierte — Sakura le acaricio levemente los cabellos para luego agregar — Cuida de ella, iré a ver cómo sigue tu padre.

El chico desvió la mirada algo avergonzado para luego murmurar — ¿Está bien?

— ¿Te preocupas por él? — le pregunto con diversión al ver como Sanosuke en respuesta de sonrojaba.

—Cuido de mí — dio como toda respuesta con un toque de obviedad.

—Bueno eso es porque te ama — le respondió Sakura con una sonrisa — Es tu padre después de todo.

—Lo dudo.

—Deberías de dar tu brazo a torcer, él obviamente lo está intentando — le reprendió levemente la chica — ¿Por qué tú no?

—Sí y luego me encerrara en un genjutsu — comento con algo de resentimiento al recordar lo que le había hecho el Sasuke de ese tiempo.

—Bueno Sasuke aún no sabe ser padre — le defendió pobremente — Quizá tu debas enseñarlo un poco, no pido que tengan una excelente relación pero al menos comuníquense.

—Lo pensare — susurro cuando vio que la chica salía de la habitación. El pelinegro observo preocupado a la sudorosa pelinegra y con cuidado le seco un poco el sudor. Sabía que su padre se encontraba a escasos metros de distancia en otra habitación, sabía que se meterían en problemas de proporciones colosales si los descubría, sabía que no podía hacerlo pero no pudo evitar besarla suavemente en los labios, quería transmitirle toda la preocupación que sentía en ese momento y cuanto deseaba que ella estuviera perfectamente bien — Amor tienes que recuperarte.

* * *

En otra habitación y luego de la extensa explicación de Naruto, Sasuke sencillamente no podía creer dos cosas:

El hecho de que él mismo no quisiera a Sanosuke y lo maltratara de esa manera.

El hecho de que al parecer Kyoko y Sanosuke tuvieran una relación. Es que sencillamente eso no era posible, Kyoko no podía tener ese tipo de acercamientos con su hijo, Sanosuke aún era muy puro e inocente para que pudiera saber con certeza que era lo que quería en la vida. Kyoko podría lastimarlo aun sin ser consciente de eso y él no lo permitirá.

Él llegaría al fondo de ambos asuntos, por el bien de su pequeño hijo.

.

.

.

Continuará. .

* * *

N/A: Hola a todos.

¿Cómo están?

Les tengo malas noticias, he tardado en actualizar porque ha habido vientos fuertes en mi ciudad y el cable de internet al parecer se desprendió, he estado llamando a la empresa que proporciona el servicio pero llevara tiempo. Por otra parte hare lo posible por actualizar lo más seguido que pueda pero les pido paciencia.

Opinen sobre el capítulo.

Dejen sus comentarios

Sin más nos vemos. .

Adiosito.


	31. Chapter 31: Prohibido

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 30: Prohibido.

—Sasuke — le llamo preocupado al ver que el mayor no le respondía — ¿Me estas escuchando?

—Recapitulando — su voz salió un tanto incrédula aun, después de todo lo que Naruto le había contado lo mínimo que podía pasarle era estar en ese estado de shock — Todos saben lo que Sanosuke, exceptuando él mismo.

Naruto asintió levemente ante las palabras de su amigo, haciéndole entender que estaba en lo correcto.

—Sasuke lo ha despreciado todo este tiempo, hasta dices que lo ha encerrado en los genjutsus del sharingan — el pelinegro vio cómo su compañero volvía a asentir en respuesta — Por eso mismo Sanosuke le tiene miedo.

—Bueno, Sasuke se ha comportado como un idiota — explico el rubio con un semblante preocupado — No quiero ofenderte, pero además de las ilusiones para nada sutiles, también lo ha golpeado e insultado — Naruto vio perfectamente como un escalofrió recorría el cuerpo del hombre que se encontraba con él — El pobre Sanosuke se la ha pasado realmente mal.

—Seguramente.

—Sasuke yo sé que tú si vas a escucharme — expreso ahora con seriedad llamando la atención del aludido — Sanosuke te necesita, él te ama y yo sé. . — se detuvo momentáneamente no estando seguro de decir las siguientes palabras, pero al ver el semblante decaído del otro tomo el valor suficiente — Yo sé. . Que tú también lo amas.

El pelinegro apretó fuertemente las sabanas entre sus manos, tensando todo su cuerpo en respuesta a las palabras de Naruto. Su amigo lo conocía, Uzumaki Naruto lo conocía extremadamente bien, tan bien que fácilmente podía ver a través de él.

—Naruto — su voz irremediablemente se quebró — Me duele.

El rubio le miro de manera comprensiva, Naruto aún no podía imaginar la carga tan grande que tuvieron que soportar sus dos amigos, el inmenso dolor que portaba Sasuke.

El dolor de amar a alguien que es casi indiferente contigo.

—Todo estará bien — su voz a los oídos del pelinegro salió extremadamente calmada y serena, tanto que logro menguar un poco el malestar que tenía — No tienes que cargar con todo tu solo, nos tienes a nosotros para compartir tu dolor.

 _Nosotros._

Esa palabra resonó en la mente de Sasuke haciendo eco.

 _Sakura y Naruto._

—Sakura no es una mujer débil, Sasuke.

Tenía razón, Naruto tenía razón.

Por catorce años intento llevar todo el dolor sobre él, porque pensaba que estaba lastimando a Sakura si lo hacía de otra manera. Pero su esposa era una mujer fuerte, capaz de soportar todo lo que se le presentara.

Él no debía subestimarla más.

—Si — una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro haciendo sonreír en el proceso a Naruto — Tienes razón.

—Bien — le regalo una gran sonrisa — Debo irme, veré como están los chicos, Hinata, también el otro idiota — Sasuke observo a Naruto atentamente mientras este se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar a la salida — ¿Veras a Kyoko?

El mayor asintió levemente, por supuesto que la vería, estaba preocupado por ella.

— Me avisas como se encuentra.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

La chica abrió los ojos con algo de somnolencia, agradecía que todo el malestar y dolor hubieran quedado en el pasado, no estaba tan acostumbrada a sentirlo, sabía que sufriría por usar el Mangekyo Sharingan, estaba predispuesta al dolor desde el momento en que lo activo, pero pese a que sabía lo que le esperaba su deber como ninja le dicto que de cualquier forma debía ayudar a Sasuke y Naruto a acabar con ese enemigo.

Solo que no recordaba que el dolor y la desesperación luego de eso fuera tan grande.

¿Cómo soporto su padre eso?

Ella sencillamente pensó que iba a morir.

Kyoko sintió un leve apretón en su mano derecha pero ni siquiera se inmuto, simplemente sonrió.

Por qué sabía que él estaría en ese lugar cuando ella despertara.

—Mi amor — la voz preocupada de Sanosuke llego claramente a sus oídos, así que con un poco de cansancio la pelinegra enfoco su mirada en el chico que se encontraba sentado a un lado de la cama — ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella asintió levemente — ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Te desmayaste por usar ese sharingan extraño — le murmuro algo descolocado por la pregunta de ella — ¿No lo recuerdas?

La chica simplemente se quedó un rato en silencio, observándolo fijamente, por supuesto que sí lo recordaba, solo quería saber si Sanosuke ya sabía lo que eso representaba realmente, agradecía internamente que Sanosuke aún no lo descubriera.

No quería que él lo supiera.

Ella estaba segura de que él no se quedaría si lo sabía, Sanosuke no estaría dispuesto a cargar con esa responsabilidad.

No, él no se enteraría.

—Kyoko — le llamo asustado al ver que la chica comenzaba a llorar, así que con suavidad le limpio las lágrimas de su rostro — Amor, no estés triste.

—Sí.

Sanosuke no se mostró muy convencido por el susurro de ella — Dime que te pasa, Kyoko — le pidió algo frustrado, sabía que le había pasado algo para quedar en ese estado, sabía que le pasaba algo para estar de ese ánimo desde la noche anterior. Sencillamente sabía que le pasaba algo.

Algo que él desconocía.

Y eso irremediablemente le hizo sentir frustrado.

—Nada.

—Kyoko.

—Ya te dije que no pasa nada, es solo cansancio por el sharingan, no estoy acostumbrada a usarlo de esa manera.

—Amor. .

Un suave pero audible carraspeo de garganta los saco a ambos de su discusión, los dos pelinegros enfocaron su mirada en el lugar de donde provenía el sonido encontrando con un pelinegro cruzado de brazos.

—Sasuke — Kyoko palideció al encontrarse con el comandante de la policía observándolos impasible. Kyoko cambio su mirada hacia Sanosuke quien aún no quitaba su mirada de Sasuke, y los observo alternadamente, Sasuke, Sanosuke, Sasuke, Sanosuke, Sasuke. ..Torpemente y siendo lo primero que se le cruzo por la cabeza empujo al chico que se encontraba al lado de ella haciéndolo caer en el piso.

—Auch — se quejó levemente sobándose el costado sobre el que había caído — ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Retírate — le ordeno la chica con voz fría haciéndolo estremecer.

—No — contradijo Sasuke con voz grave al ver que Sanosuke se ponía de pie — Que se quede.

—No es necesario — contraataco la chica con voz seria — Sanosuke, camina.

El aludido con algo de miedo por tener a Sasuke nuevamente cerca de él comenzó a andar torpemente.

—Te he ordenado que te quedes.

El chico dio un respingo al escuchar la orden inmediata de su padre y sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y transpirar levemente, haciendo errática su respiración.

—Sanosuke — le llamo Kyoko preocupada buscando que se mantuviera sereno — Cálmate y respira.

Sasuke observo con curiosidad lo que acontecía.

El pequeño volvió a fijar su mirada en el hombre que se encontraba en la entrada y sin poder evitarlo los recuerdos de los días pasados regresaron a su mente. Las lágrimas rodaron con libertad por sus mejillas sin que él fuera si quiera consiente de eso.

—Por favor. . — le susurro aterrado sin dejar de temblar — No me hagas daño.

Sasuke alzo una ceja en interrogación ante lo que su hijo le pedía.

¿Qué tanto había ocurrido para que actuara de esa manera?

Viéndolo de esa forma actuaba de la misma forma que él cuando tenía ocho años, después de ver la ilusión de Itachi el día de la masacre.

Kyoko simplemente se puso de pie para ir al lado del chico quien casi entraba en un ataque de pánico.

—Respira — le pidió abrazándolo levemente pero vio como el pelinegro la observaba asustado. Ella sonrió — No voy a hacerte daño.

—Me duele — se quejó el chico separándose de ella — Yo estoy. .

El chico enmudeció cuando vio a la chica negar con la cabeza en respuesta a lo que él iba a decir. Así que como pudo regulo su respiración y los espasmos temblorosos de su cuerpo levemente.

—No estoy. .sucio — susurro no muy convencido y con temor para mirar nerviosamente a la chica en busca de su aprobación.

—Muy bien — le felicito al momento que le acariciaba su cabello con una sonrisa — ¿Por qué no vas y te diviertes con los demás?

Sanosuke se lo pensó, pero realmente no quería ir solo, tenía miedo de que quizá Sasuke le hiciera algo, aunque tampoco quería quedarse en ese lugar junto con su padre.

Él podría hacerle daño.

Sus ojos negros observaron nuevamente a Sasuke quien se encontraba igual de impasible que antes.

—Anda — le animo encaminándolo a la salida cuando Sasuke se hizo a un lado — Prueba el tobogán que mencionaron, ese que es todo cursi y luego me dices que tal es.

Sanosuke tembló ligeramente cuando paso al lado de Sasuke pero respiro con tranquilidad cuando se encontró fuera de la habitación. Observo con una sonrisa a la pelinegra pero vio como ella se quedaba en el interior.

—Yo iré en un momento — le aseguro con una leve sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarlo solo en el pasillo.

* * *

—Les digo que él me simpatiza — comento el rubio cuando devoraba una manzana, ya era entradas las dos de la tarde y debido a la pelea de la mañana y todas las complicaciones apenas habían tenido tiempo de comenzar a preparar el almuerzo.

—Naruto sigue siendo el mismo Sasuke — le aclaro Sakura al estar cortando unas verduras para condimentar la comida — No encuentro lógica en que te agrade más que. .Sasuke — agrego con un poco de confusión al pronunciar eso último.

—Sakura tiene razón — rectifico Hinata con una sonrisa mientras preparaba las bolas de arroz, el corazón de Naruto era complicado y difícil de entender.

El rubio negó con la cabeza en desacuerdo — No, es diferente. El idiota mayor es más. . ¿Cálido? ¿Humanista?

—Sasuke ya es humanista, Naruto — le defendió Sakura con seguridad — Él solo está confundido.

Naruto hizo un mohín en respuesta — Discúlpame, Sakura pero su confusión no le da derecho a tratar de esa manera a una persona inocente — reprendió — Creo que ambos tienen que tener presente eso.

—Lo que quieres decir, es que el Sasuke del futuro, ¿está afectado por esto? — pregunto la Hyuga agarrándole un poco el sentido a las palabras de Naruto.

El Uzumaki asintió — Y eso que no les he dicho a ninguno de los dos el desacuerdo con tu padre.

Sakura levanto la vista interesada en las palabras de Naruto — ¿Qué desacuerdo? — pregunto con curiosidad al ver la mirada preocupada de ambos.

—Oh bueno — el chico suspiro, de todas maneras lo iban a saber — Hiashi piensa que los Uchiha portan la maldición de odio y se encuentra un poco a la defensiva.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto la pelirosa con preocupación buscando la confirmación en los ojos de Hinata.

—Hanabi y yo estamos en desacuerdo — comento — Pero es cierto que hay desconfianza hacia ellos.

—Los argumentos que dio, fue que Itachi y Sasuke habían sido traidores y que Obito provoco la guerra, donde murió Neji.

Sakura frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Naruto — Itachi es un héroe, Sasuke solo fue manipulado, al igual que Obito — exclamo enojada — No pueden juzgarlos — exigió un poco de igualdad — Mis hijos no son. .

—Lo sabemos, Sakura — le calmo Hinata con una sonrisa.

—Te prometo que no serán tratados de manera diferente — le aseguro Naruto con una sonrisa. Como futuro Hokage dependía de él que el futuro de todos fuera diferente.

Sakura suspiro, no le quedaba de otra que confiar.

—Qué bueno que los niños están jugando en el parque — menciono Hinata luego de unos minutos en silencio para aligerar el ambiente — Así nos da tiempo de terminar la comida.

—¿Por qué le pones tanto tomate a esas? — pregunto con curiosidad Naruto al ver las bolas de arroz que su amiga tenía en las manos.

—Bueno. . — la chica se sonrojo levemente.

—Son para Sasuke — completo Hinata soltando una risita cuando Naruto hizo un gracioso mohín de inconformidad — Para ambos.

—Debemos encontrar un apodo — comento el chico con algo de gracia — Aunque ya están mayores para ser mimados Sakura.

—Hinata también te mima, Naruto — acuso algo mordaz con una sonrisa.

—Por cierto, ¿en dónde estarán? — se preguntó la peliazul con preocupación.

—El idiota mayor esta con Kyoko — le contesto Naruto.

—El menor salió a caminar desde hace rato — suspiro Sakura con resignación, esperaba que Sasuke se encontrara bien con todo lo que había visto.

Los tres dejaron escapar un nuevo suspiro. Nada de eso era fácil.

* * *

Sasuke observaba completamente calmado a la pelinegra frente a él. Esta a su vez le devolvía la mirada con intensidad.

—Debo suponer que. . lo anterior fue debido al genjutsu — dejo escapar la duda de sus labios, aunque más que nada lo dijo como afirmación.

—Así que ya lo sabes — soltó con veneno en la voz.

Sasuke realizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia — Naruto no puede mantener un secreto, menos si él piensa que es algo importante.

Kyoko chasqueo la lengua, no muy conforme con lo que el mayor decía.

—Es por eso — expreso al fin en un murmuro malhumorado que Sasuke no paso por alto.

— ¿Estas enojada?

La pelinegra esta vez fijo sus ojos rojos como la sangre en la persona que tenía al frente.

¿Qué si estaba enojada?

Estaba colérica.

—De acuerdo — comento el dándole la espalda para comenzar a caminar por la habitación ante la atenta mirada de la chica — Entiendo que estés enojada, entiendo que fue algo. . fuerte para él pero. .

— ¿Fuerte? — la pregunta de ella lo interrumpió, Sasuke fijo su vista en ella que le miraba con cinismo —Grito de terror, esta traumatizado, se ha orinado de miedo y me dices que fue algo fuerte.

Sasuke suspiro con cansancio, como lo esperaba, Kyoko estaba enojada, realmente enojada y si algo había aprendido de ella en esos casi quince años era que cuando se enojaba. . Era peor que él mismo en su época de ninja renegado — No intentes culparme de esto, no he tenido nada que ver.

— ¡Claro que has tenido algo que ver! — dejo escapar en un grito no importando si era escuchada en todo el mundo ninja — Él lo odia porque piensa que no da la talla para ser su hijo.

—Por favor, estás hablando igual que Sanosuke — le reprendió aun con toda la calma y paciencia que era capaz de emplear — Ambos han distorsionado la realidad.

— ¡No! — le grito de vuelta — ¡Tú te has escudado en el hecho de que crees que estás haciendo lo correcto, desplazándolo para protegerlo, no te das cuenta de que no le estas proporcionando lo que en verdad es importante!

— ¿Qué ahora me dirás que no lo amo? — le pregunto ya poniéndose un poco a la defensiva ante las acusaciones de ella.

—No lo demuestras — soltó con odio.

Sasuke frunció el ceño — Para amar a una persona no es necesario demostrarlo, con los actos es más que suficiente.

—Lo mantienes ignorante de todo el asunto, no lo reconoces al alejarlo de todo problema — le acuso caminando hacia él para acortar la distancia — ¡¿A qué demonios estás jugando?!

— ¡Es mi manera de protegerlo!

—No — le corrigió la chica manteniendo la mirada en él — ¡Era la manera de Itachi de protegerte a ti!

Sasuke se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de su hermano en la conversación —No vuelvas a. .

— ¿A mencionarlo? — pregunto con cinismo — ¿Por qué? ¿Te duele? Te tengo una noticia, también me duele y para tu información por más que lo intentes ¡Tú jamás podrás ser como él!

— ¡Ya basta Kyoko! — el grito del mayor se escuchó fuertemente en la habitación — Este juego ya ha ido demasiado lejos, a partir de ahora en adelante tú te vas a separar de él — le ordeno para sorpresa de la chica — Regresaras conmigo al futuro y te quedaras en ese lugar, luego de que todo esto acabe tienes prohibido estar a menos de mil metros de distancia de él.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso!

— ¿Por qué? ¿Lo amas? — le pregunto con burla haciendo enmudecer a la chica — Reacciona, es solo un niño y tú nunca podrás estar con él, Sanosuke no sabe lo que quiere, solo lo estas manipulando.

—No estoy haciendo eso — le rebatió con enojo. No era posible que él mismo quisiera separarlos.

—Solo esta sediento de amor — dijo — en cuanto encuentre a otra chica se olvidara de ti. Todo este "romance" no puede ser.

— ¡Tú no sabes nada de todo esto!

— ¿Qué piensas hacer en el hipotético caso de que las cosas funcionen? — le pregunto con severidad — Sino te deja, ¿Cómo piensas darle una familia?

La chica se quedó pensando en la respuesta, era cierto, si bien podía quedar embarazada en cualquier momento, el bebé tendría malformaciones congénitas por una posible tara genética entre ellos. Además su propio cuerpo no soportaría tal cosa, ella y en ese niño morirían.

—Estoy intentando cuidarte — completo el adulto con voz cansada.

—Eso no pasara — le rebatió con determinación — No voy a dejarlo solo porque tú me lo exiges.

—Kyoko. . —estaba fatigado de toda esa discusión.

—Sasuke va a matarlo — comento con voz seria llamando la atención del otro — Te aviso que no voy a permitir que eso pase — la chica se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse — Voy a matarlo antes de que lo consiga.

* * *

—Vamos nenita anímate — la voz de Tadashi lo hizo regresar a la realidad, observo a Itachi, Hana y Tadashi observarlo preocupados.

—Hermano.

—Estoy algo cansado — se excusó con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlos a todos — Creo que mejor voy a descansar.

—Hermano — esta vez el llamado vino de la fina voz de Mikoto quien le miraba preocupada aun sentada en sus piernas — ¿Estar bien?

—Si — le sonrió levemente para colocarla en de pie en el piso y él levantarse, pero justo cuando se iba a alejar del lugar la manito de ella le detuvo — ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Sano vivir con nosotros? — pregunto para desconcierto de los cuatro mayores.

—Por supuesto que vive con ustedes — le respondió Hana con una sonrisa aun no entiendo que le pasaba a la pequeña, pero se extrañó aún más al ver que la niña no soltaba a su hermano mayor.

—Si viviré con ustedes — respondió el pelinegro y solo en ese momento la niña le soltó con algo de tranquilidad — Bien nos vemos más tarde.

— ¿Mikoto por qué no juegas con Yuki? — pregunto Tadashi, quizá la niña estaba aburrida y para eso no había nada mejor que la personalidad infantil del Uzumaki — Esta en aquella atracción — le señalo para que esta fuera con él.

Itachi observo a sus hermanos irse por diferentes caminos y no pudo evitar sentir que algo estaba realmente mal.

* * *

—Kyoko espera — le detuvo el pelinegro con preocupación — Explícate.

— ¡No tengo nada que explicarte! — le grito en respuesta.

Sasuke suspiro, demonios esa niña era terca, tan terca como su hermano.

Sasuke tomo aire para intentar hablar con la chica más calmado.

— _Algo se acerca._

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto Kyoko con curiosidad después de haber escuchado eso — ¿Qué dijiste?

Sasuke observo toda la habitación con curiosidad —No he sido yo — le respondió observándola fijamente — Pensé que habías sido tú.

—Ya deja de jugar, Sasuke — le exigió la chica enojada.

—No estoy jugando — respondió también enojado.

Sin embargo ninguno pudo evitar que un escalofrió recorriera todo su cuerpo con demasía.

* * *

Sanosuke caminaba tranquilamente hacia las aguas termales que habían dentro del parque, la zona estaba deshabitada por los momentos debido a que la mayoría de las personas preferían jugar en las piscinas y atracciones, de cualquier manera era mejor, necesitaba un momento para olvidarse de todo lo que había ocurrido y relajarse.

Kyoko llegaría dentro de poco y posiblemente tendría una especie de regalo pre cumpleaños.

Se quitó la camisa dejándola en la orilla del estanque para sumergirse con lentitud, el agua caliente sin duda hacía maravillas en su muy tenso cuerpo y por un momento todo estuvo bien.

Cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la completa paz.

— _Corre, estas en peligro._

— ¿Qué? — pregunto abriendo los ojos para observar con atención a su alrededor — ¿Quién está ahí?

— _Ten cuidado._

— ¿Quién dijo eso?

—Tienes un buen oído — le felicito una voz fría que el chico conocía bien — Mira que escuchar mis pisadas.

Sanosuke se giró lentamente para encarar a Sasuke quien se encontraba a su espalda con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Aléjate — le pidió cuando el retrocedía poco a poco, sin embargo Sasuke ingreso en el estanque donde estaba él —Aléjate.

— ¿Vas a orinarte de nuevo? — pregunto con malicia al momento que acortaba la distancia que el otro se empeñaba en poner — Tú tienes las respuestas que yo necesito.

—Yo. . — el pelinegro se quedó sin habla cuando sintió que su espalda chocaba contra el otro extremo del estanque.

—Dime Sanosuke — su voz salió lenta y tenebrosa en cuanto se encontró acuclillado entre el chico y la pared — ¿Sabes por qué tu padre es así?

— ¿Así? — le pregunto de vuelta en un susurro.

—Tan débil e inservible.

—No — le respondió en un hilito de voz.

— ¿Sabes por qué Kyoko está enferma?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Sabes por qué tu hermana llora?

—No.

— ¿Sabes por qué Itachi no tiene un mejor desenvolvimiento a pesar de su enorme potencial?

Sanosuke volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Yo si lo sé — le respondió para desconcierto del menor — Tu padre es un inútil por tu maldita culpa, por culpa del maldito sello — Sanosuke le observo sin entender de que estaba hablando — Tú eres un error, algo que nunca debió haber existido, te mantienen vivo gracias a jutsu.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto en shock.

—Debo darme crédito, me he vuelto más humanitario en el futuro — comento con cinismo — Salvar una vida que no merecía ser salvada. Ahora sabes por qué no puedes usar el sharingan, si lo usas morirás. ¿Escuchaste eso? Un Uchiha que muere al usar su poder. Eres una cómica ironía.

—Mi papá me. .

— ¿Te odia? — dejo escapar una carcajada — Tu papi solo lo hizo para salvarte.

—Entonces. . — el miedo comenzó a desaparecer de su cuerpo y le observo a los ojos con una sonrisa — ¿Me. .amas?

Sasuke sonrió con malicia al ver que le acariciaba levemente la mejilla y el chico se dejaba hacer — Creí que si — comento en un susurro — Pero luego puse en la balanza todas las cosas buenas y las cosas malas y me he dado cuenta de que no vales lo suficiente — le respondió al momento que con rapidez bajaba su mano y le aprisionaba con fuerza el cuello.

—Sasu-ke — le llamo entrecortado mientras intentaba con sus manos deshacer el agarre que tenía en su cuello.

—Kyoko obtuvo el Mangekyo Sharingan, pero está enferma como mi hermano — informo — Morirá como él. Eso es tu culpa por obligar a cumplir con obligaciones que no debe. Itachi por otra parte sería un excelente ninja, incluso mucho más fuerte que mi hermano, pero ¿Qué crees? Está estancado con un hermano inútil y se reprime para no lastimarte al mostrar su verdadero potencial.

—Suel-tame— le pidió ya algo mareado mientras desesperadamente buscaba ingresar aire en su cuerpo a través de grandes bocanadas de oxígeno.

—Y Mikoto — apretó aún más el agarre con odio — No merece derramar ni siquiera una lagrima por ti. Mi familia no merece sufrir por tu culpa.

—Perdón. . — le contesto como pudo al momento que sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

— ¡No es suficiente! — le grito de vuelta.

— _No lo hagas._

— ¿Qué? — susurro aflojando un poco el agarre.

— _Detente._

— ¡Tus artimañas no te van a funcionar! — exclamo con odio apretando aún más el agarre en el cuello, sintió como las manos alrededor de la suya perdían fuerza y el chico lentamente cerraba los ojos.

— _Es tu hijo. Sasuke, detente._

— ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?! — grito ya colérico de escuchar esas incesante e insistente voz que él no reconocía.

Pero un fuerte impacto lo lanzo a metros de distancia separándolo del casi inconsciente pelinegro quien cayo apoyado entre los brazos de una persona.

— ¿Sanosuke estas bien? — pregunto la pelinegra algo preocupada al tener al desesperado chico intentando respirar entre sus brazos.

Sasuke se puso de pie algo adolorido, el impacto había sido tal que había quedado dentro del agujero de un tronco ocasionado por la misma fuerza, observo enojado al frente dispuesto a insultar a la mujer que había ocasionado tal cosa.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa, Sakura?!

Sin embargo se sorprendió cuando en vez de ver el esperado cabello rosa y la grácil y fina figura de la chica se encontró con una ancha y fornida y un cabello negro.

—En todos esos años de matrimonio, algo se me tenía que pegar ¿no lo crees? — pregunto en son de burla al momento que se sonaba los nudillos — Solo tengo una cosa que decirte — le informo con gracia al ver que el chico fruncía el ceño — ¡No te vuelvas a acercar a mi hijo!

.

.

.

Continuara. .

* * *

N/A: Hola a todos.

¿Cómo están?

Vengo de pasada por que aún no tengo internet, supuestamente lo arreglaran el jueves, roguemos a Dios por que así sea. Estoy publicando gracias a mis datos de navegación del celular. Aunque me quedan pocos asi que dificulto que pueda publicar hasta que tenga de nuevo internet.

Esperemos que sea el jueves como prometieron.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

¿Quién ama a Sasuke y por qué?

¿Saben? Amo sus comentarios larguísimos, amo leerlos.

Bueno no los entretengo más.

Comenten y opinen sobre lo que creen que pasara.

¿Se han dado cuenta de la voz? A que no adivinan quien es.

Sin más nos vemos. .

Adiosito.


	32. Chapter 32: El tiempo de la vida

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 31: El tiempo de la vida.

— ¡No lo defiendas! — grito de vuelta completamente enfurecido. Él no deseaba pelear, es decir, estaría peleando contra sí mismo, las cosas no debían suceder así, estaba completamente seguro de que estaba haciendo lo correcto en esa oportunidad, Sanosuke era "algo" que sencillamente no tenía cabida en su vida, lo mejor era olvidarse de él.

Como si no existiese.

— ¿Qué te hace tan siquiera pensar que hare caso a tus palabras? — le pregunto el mayor desinteresadamente, veía al chico frente a él y no sabía que pensar, que hacer o cómo actuar. La persona que tenía en frente era inmaduro, fácilmente manipulable, irresponsable y se veía a leguas que trataba de evitar cualquier responsabilidad o problema con simplemente salir huyendo.

— ¡Es un error!

Kyoko abrazo con fuerza al chico entre sus brazos cuando escucharon esa exclamación, la chica en verdad no sabía que pensar, por un lado estaba el Sasuke inexperto y joven que repudiaba con toda su fuerza y convicción la existencia del chico que ella en ese momento protegía, con la firme y arraigada idea de que eso era lo correcto y lo mejor para la estabilidad y felicidad de su pequeña familia. Por el otro lado estaba el Sasuke adulto, completamente maduro, estoico y sereno, con una voluntad y fuerza inquebrantable que lo hacían no retroceder ante ningún obstáculo que se le presentara, con la simple y llana ideología de que una vida se concebía por una razón y con un plan mayor al que ellos en algún momento pudiesen entender.

 _Una vida nace, una vida muere. ._

 _Una vida también puede salvarse._

—Es mi hijo — le recordó con voz amenazante que hizo al otro enmudecer — Y si piensas que soy tan débil como para no darte una paliza te reto a que tan siquiera intentes tocarme.

A pesar del desafío implícito en aquellas palabras el pelinegro simplemente observo desinteresado la escena y con una sonrisa confiada agrego — En algún momento no tendrás tanta suerte — le dijo a Sanosuke quien se encontraba protegido entre los brazos de Kyoko y detrás de un muy defensivo Sasuke — Y en ese momento tú y yo ajustaremos cuentas.

— ¡¿Que dijiste?! — grito la chica observándolo con el sharingan en sus ojos. Sin embargo su acto fue ignorado por Sasuke quien lentamente fue yéndose del lugar.

El mayor suspiro al ver que su pequeño yo se marchaba sin causar más inconvenientes. Lo cual era bueno, parcialmente, no tenía la suficiente paciencia y claridad para afrontar ese tipo de discusiones donde, estaba seguro, los argumentos serian basados en miedos inexistentes y pasados lejanos.

—Ya, no llores — Sasuke fijo su vista en Kyoko y Sanosuke, la chica le abrazaba suavemente mientras el menor, posiblemente completamente asustado aun, se deshacía en llanto.

Llanto que a él no le gustaba presenciar.

Llanto que él odiaba ocasionar.

—No quiero que mueras — le dijo desesperado mientras intentaba acercar más el cuerpo de la chica hacia él. Para sorpresa de ambas personas presentes — Por favor no te alejes de mi lado, yo no podría. .

—No moriré — le respondió con rapidez intentando reconfortar al indefenso pequeño — Lo que te dijo Sasuke es. .

— ¿Falso? — se apresuró a completar levantando la mirada levemente emocionado para encontrarse con la profunda mirada de Kyoko.

—Parcialmente.

— ¿Cómo? — Sanosuke en verdad no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

La chica tomo un suspiro y luego de compartir una corta mirada con Sasuke decidió continuar — Es verdad que estoy enferma.

— ¿Qué? — el pelinegro la observo espantando, como se mira algo desconocido por primera vez. Y sin poder evitarlo se separó de ella.

—Por favor no me mires así — ese toque desconfiado en su mirada no le agradaba en lo absoluto, la había mirado de la misma manera la noche en que había descubierto que era una Uchiha — Yo no quería que tú. . sufrieras.

—Morirás.

—No — se apresuró a aclarar aunque sinceramente no estaba muy convencida de eso, podría morir joven, como su padre, como también existía la posibilidad de que tuviera una larga, tranquila y dichosa vida.

— ¿Cómo estas tan segura? — pregunto de golpe al nuevamente sentirse traicionado y confundido al lado de la chica — ¡Itachi murió cuando tenía 21 años! ¿Tú cuantos tienes?

—Tienen una relación y ni siquiera saben la edad del otro — menciono el mayor ya algo descolocado por las ideas que tenían los jóvenes en ese tiempo sobre el amor. ¿Cómo se podía amar sin conocer bien al otro?

—Tú cállate — le ordeno la pelinegra no teniendo tiempo en ese momento para debatir sobre su relación — Tengo 19 y estoy segura por qué. . — dudo un poco lo que iba a decir — No voy a irme de tu lado, Sanosuke, no quiero apartarme de ti.

—Eso no me da seguridad.

Sasuke rodo los ojos con impaciencia ante el drama que ambos estaban montando, necesitaba aclarar sus propios puntos aun y si quería que eso sucediera rápido debía intervenir en todo ese melodrama — Como si tu madre fuese a dejar que eso pasara — su voz sonó hasta algo divertida por tal ocurrencia, su esposa era la más grande eminencia medica que había en todo el mundo, a ella no se le escaparía ningún detalle — Kyoko no es una enferma terminal, Sanosuke, ella puede valerse por sí misma y llevar una vida normal — explico sin embargo el chico ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo, algo ya normal en el plano padre e hijo por eso no se detuvo — Yo tampoco me permitiría que eso pasara de todas maneras.

Era cierto ya había perdido a Itachi por esa enfermedad de la cual no tuvo conocimiento, por todas las mentiras de por medio, por todo el dolor, por su mismo odio. No iba a perder a Kyoko de la misma manera.

— ¿Es cierto que tienes un sello? — pregunto luego de un momento en silencio a su padre, de verdad interesado en el tema y aterrado por la respuesta que él le daría. ¿Qué haría si toda su vida era una mentira?

Habría juzgado cruelmente a una persona que no lo merecía.

—Justo en este momento, no — le respondió algo incómodo por la repentina y para nada sutil pregunta de su propio hijo.

— ¿En este momento? — pregunto con curiosidad ante la escaza información que se le fue dada.

—No creo que necesites saber eso — aclaro con seriedad observando aun la espalda del chico — Por otra parte necesito que me digas todo lo que él te ha hecho a ti — era su deber de padre ponerse al tanto de todo y mantener a salvo a su pequeño.

—Quiero saberlo — le rebatió dándose la vuelta para encararlo de frente — No te daré las respuestas que quieres si tú no me das antes las mías.

Sasuke suspiro, el asunto se estaba escapando de sus manos, él no deseaba que ocurriera de esa manera, de hecho en sus planes estaba que su hijo jamás lo supiera. Pero era tan terco, casi tanto como su esposa.

—Sanosuke, no creo que estés preparado para. .

—Tú no te metas — le ordeno a la pelinegra quien se quedó callada al instante — No puedo creer que me hayas ocultado algo nuevamente, contigo todo es secretos y mentiras.

—Yo lo hice para. .

—No sé si pueda confiar en ti — dio por zanjada la conversación y dirigió toda su atención a su padre, a la espera de que él comenzara su propia explicación.

—Si tengo un sello — afirmo con resignación — Es un sello de sangre que comparto con otra persona.

— ¿Por qué razón? — le pregunto enojado al momento que las lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos, lo único que necesito saber era que el sello realmente existía para que toda la palabrería de Sasuke se tornara en verdad.

Era su realidad.

—Yo no quería que. . — el mayor desvió la mirada dolido, no él no quería nada de eso — Tú. .

— ¿Por qué tantas molestias por mí? — pregunto de manera sarcástica al no poder controlar el torbellino que eran sus emociones — ¿Por qué no simplemente morir?

—No digas eso — le rebatió Kyoko preocupada por las palabras de Sanosuke.

—He sido un monstruo siempre con la persona equivocada — el chico fijo su mirada en ella — No tienes idea de cómo se siente eso.

—Morir no es la respuesta al dolor que sientes — le respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa nostálgica — Aunque en ese momento parezca sin duda la mejor opción.

— ¡Sasuke no le digas eso! — regaño la chica por la singular manera que tenía el mayor de animar a las personas.

—Eres mi hijo, debes saber que no hay nada que no pudiera hacer por ti — le menciono al momento que daba media vuelta para irse del lugar — Yo siempre te he amado.

Esa era su verdad.

El menor simplemente abrió los ojos sorprendido ante esas palabras sin ser consciente de que las lágrimas ya tenían tiempo rodando por sus mejillas.

* * *

—Díganme ¿se están divirtiendo? — pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa al tener a casi todos los chicos totalmente exhausto y empapados en la mesa.

— ¡Oh sí! — sonrió el pequeño Uzumaki con una sonrisa.

—Son unas buenas vacaciones — secundo Tadashi con una sonrisa.

— ¿Tú que piensas pequeña? — pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa a Mikoto.

—Divertido — sonrió levemente en respuesta no convenciendo mucho a la pelirosa.

— ¿Estas segura? — pregunto Itachi en un susurro a Hana, quienes estaban algo apartados de la conversación.

—Si — afirmo la rubia para darle ánimos — Creo que deberías decirle.

— ¿Decir qué? — pregunto Hinata llamando la atención de los demás.

—Nada.

—Compartan con todos — exigió Naruto con un puchero.

Unas pisadas se escucharon por todo el lugar, haciendo eco en la pequeña casa que habían alquilado llamando la atención de todos.

—Sasuke — le llamo Sakura sorprendida al encontrar a un mojado pelinegro ingresando en la estancia con un pronunciado moretón en una de sus mejillas.

—¿Qué te paso, Sasuke? — pregunto Naruto aguantando pobremente la risa.

—¿Qué hay de cena? — pregunto ignorando al rubio olímpicamente y dándole toda su atencion a Sakura.

—Bolas de arroz — pronuncio suavemente aun impresionada por el estado del chico, sin embargo y conociéndolo más de lo que debería, decidió no indagar en el tema.

— ¡Bolas de arroz! — un nuevo grito les hizo mirar hacia donde estaba el recipiente con la comida encontrándose con un Sasuke más adulto — ¡Con tomates!

—Creo que se entusiasmó — menciono Naruto algo divertido.

— ¿En verdad son la misma persona? — pregunto Hinata al estar mirando al Sasuke que ellos conocían completamente indiferente en la misma posición y al Sasuke del futuro quien ya había comenzado a comer su primer bola de arroz.

—Naruto tenía razón — murmuro Sakura con una sonrisa divertida — Son muy diferentes.

—Sakura — le llamo Sasuke pero la chica simplemente se confundió para molestia del menor.

—Creo que fue el mini idiota — le ayudo Naruto con una sonrisa.

— ¡No soy la versión mini de esa burla! — aclaro con desprecio al ver que el otro se comportaba de manera ridícula —Llévame la comida a una de las habitaciones — ordeno para luego desaparecer.

La chica se colocó de pie aun sin acabar su comida para ir hacia donde estaba el otro pelinegro y tomar la ración que le fue pedida.

— ¿Te gusto? — le pregunto con una sonrisa al ver que el hombre degustaba amenamente una.

—Sí, el sabor no ha cambiado nada — le alago con una sonrisa haciendo que la chica se sonrojara — Pero Sakura — le llamo cuando la chica tuvo la comida en el plato y se disponía a irse — No dejes que te humille de esa manera.

La chica simplemente asintió levemente para luego desaparecer.

—Es bueno saber que al menos un idiota es consciente — murmuro Naruto con tranquilidad.

—Acabaras con todo — el reproche de Kyoko no se hizo esperar en la estancia en cuanto la pelinegro ingreso en esta siendo seguida por Sanosuke.

—Tengo hambre — menciono con obviedad al momento que agarraba otra bola de arroz — ¿Tú no?

—Bueno, si — respondió algo avergonzada, tenía más hambre de la usual. La chica atrapo en el aire una bola de arroz que le había lanzado Sasuke.

—Es por el sharingan — informo con tranquilidad para sorpresa de la chica — Te consume más chakra que luego debes reponer.

—Oh — murmuro algo impresionada por la explicación — ¿Cuándo volverás al futuro?

—Quiero intentar algo primero — comento — Sino lo consigo entonces regresare mañana por la tarde.

Todos y cada uno de los chicos Uchiha se sorprendieron ante las palabras de él.

— ¿Mañana? — pregunto Itachi preocupado observando a Mikoto quien también le miraba.

—Pero mañana es. . —susurro Kyoko algo triste por eso.

— ¿Qué hay mañana? — pregunto Naruto justo en el momento en que Sakura regresaba.

—Es nueve de junio — respondió Itachi con una sonrisa.

—Es el cumpleaños de Sanosuke — completo Hana con una sonrisa.

—Oh es una buena noticia — afirmo Hinata con una sonrisa.

—Tiene razón vamos a celebrarlo — animo Naruto.

—La nenita cumplirá quince años — rectifico Tadashi con una sonrisa — ¡Debemos hacer algo grande!

Sakura sin embargo camino lentamente hasta Sasuke no siendo embriagada por esa felicidad, sabía que otro significado había detrás de ese nueve de junio, razón por la cual Kyoko se encontraba un poco decaída.

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunto al estar a escasos centímetros de Sasuke.

—Es el cumpleaños de nuestro hijo — le sonrió para intentar tranquilizarla — ¿Puedes hacerle un pastel? — le pregunto en un susurro al oído para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo.

La chica asintió — Eso creo.

—Bien.

Sasuke sabia la razón por la cual Sakura estaba preocupada, su esposa había estudiado los registros del clan Uchiha en la época en la que él estaba entrenando con Orochimaru, por eso, ella era la única que sabía que otra cosa se festejaba mañana.

—Papi — la voz de Mikoto les llamo la atención, la pequeña pelirosa se encontraba observándolo preocupada, cosa que desconcertó al mayor.

— ¿Qué sucede? — el pelinegro la alzo entre sus brazos para que la niña pudiera mirarlo a los ojos. Ese semblante triste en su hija no le agradaba.

— ¿Querer a Sano? — pregunto a punto de llorar nuevamente.

Sasuke observo todo sin entender, ¿Por qué Mikoto le preguntaba eso? Era obvio que amaba a su hijo, aunque ni siquiera le hubiera dicho que comiera como a Kyoko. Pero luego de la confesión del sello todo se había tornado mas distante aun, tanto que ni siquiera se preocupó en descubrir todas las cosas que el otro Sasuke le había hecho.

—Claro que lo quiero — respondió con toda la seguridad que era capaz de tener.

— ¿Sano vivir con nosotros?

—Si — le respondió esta vez no muy convencido del por qué su hija le preguntaba esas cosas — ¿Qué pasa, Mikoto?

Pero la niña en lugar de responderle simplemente se removió inquieta para que él la bajara.

—Ha estado así desde hace días — informo Sakura cuando vio que la niña regresaba a su lugar.

—¿Vas a comer? — le pregunto Kyoko a Sanosuke que se encontraba apoyado en la pared de la cocina pero este no le contesto — Sanosuke.

—No.

—Debes cuidarte — le recordó preocupada pero fue ignorada por el chico quien se fue camino a las habitaciones.

—Kyoko — le llamo Naruto preocupado — ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Perfectamente, séptimo — le tranquilizo con una sonrisa al momento que atrapaba otra bola de arroz entre sus manos.

—Más te vale cuidarte — menciono Hana con tranquilidad — O sino yo me quedare con Sanosuke — le amenazo con una sonrisa que la pelinegra fácilmente devolvió.

—Ya lo veremos.

—Lo prefiero así — murmuro Sasuke para diversión de la pelirosa.

—Papá — le llamo Itachi nerviosamente — ¿Podemos hablar después de la cena? A solas.

—Por supuesto — el hombre se descoloco completamente ante la extraña petición de su hijo. ¿Qué les pasaba? No los entendía a ninguno de los tres.

* * *

— _Papá te quiero._

— _Bienvenido a casa, papá._

— _¿Por qué mi padre no me presta atención, mamá?_

— _No es como si le importara a mi padre._

— _Mi padre nunca habla conmigo._

— _Yo no le importo a Sasuke._

— _¡¿Por qué no me amas?!_

— _¡En que me estoy equivocando contigo!_

— _Papá._

—Papá — murmuro el chico mientras se abrazaba asi mismo y lloraba con intensidad — Perdóname, papá.

— _No llores._

— ¿Qué? — Sanosuke se incorporó sobresaltado al escuchar ese leve susurro, observo hacia todos lados esperando encontrar a alguien con él en la habitación pero se encontró completamente solo.

— _No estés triste, Sanosuke._

— ¿Quién. .? — el pelinegro de un momento a otro sintió el cuerpo adormecido y cansado, tanto que sin percatarse se había recostado nuevamente en la cama, cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

* * *

— ¿Y bien? — pregunto el mayor con curiosidad al estar sentado tranquilamente frente a su pequeño hijo, aunque Itachi parecía un manojo de nervios — ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo. . — Sasuke observo con algo de ternura como el niño incluso tartamudeaba, Itachi de sus hijos era el más parecido a él pero encontrarle un gesto de Sakura era sin duda interesante.

—Estas avergonzado — menciono bobamente observándolo con ternura.

El niño simplemente negó con la cabeza — Papá concéntrate — le reprendió haciendo a Sasuke volver en si — Yo debo decirte algo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — apremio ya algo preocupado de que su yo de ese tiempo le hubiera hecho daño al niño también.

—Bueno, yo no te lo dije antes por qué. . — el pequeño incluso estaba temblando causando desconcierto en su padre — Es que yo tengo el. .

—Itachi — Yuki apareció en el lugar con una sonrisa — Ven conmigo estamos planeando la fiesta de Sanosuke.

—Pero. .

—Date prisa — apuro desapareciendo por donde vino.

—Anda — comento el mayor con una sonrisa — Luego hablaremos.

—Si — murmuro rendido dispuesto a ayudar a los demás.

* * *

— ¿Una fiesta? — pregunto desinteresado a la chica que tenía en frente.

—Vamos será divertido — le animo con una sonrisa, sería una excelente excusa para mejorar la relación de ambos.

—No estoy interesado y pienso que será una pérdida de tiempo.

—Pero Sasuke es su cumpleaños — trato de convencer la chica.

—Tengo un asunto más importante que atender mañana. No se morirá sino estoy, yo ni siquiera celebro mi cumpleaños.

Sakura suspiro pero decidió no insistir más, como esperaba sería un día muy sensible para Sasuke. Así que dejaría el tema por la paz.

* * *

Camino lenta y calmadamente por el lugar, ya todos se encontraban plácidamente dormidos en sus habitaciones, era exactamente media noche y como cada año ese día en particular se preparaba para una larga noche de recuerdos e insomnio. Se detuvo cuando llego a su destino y sonrió levemente, viendo el panorama desde ese punto de vista nada había cambiado a lo largo de ya quince años. El pelinegro que se encontraba dormido ante sus ojos aun lucia frágil, delicado, indefenso e inocente.

Lo cual solo hacia afianzar el juramento que había pactado ese nueve de junio hacia quince años.

 _Protegerlo de todo._

Tomo asiento junto a él sin miedo de despertarlo, después de todo sabía que no despertaría con facilidad, diría de hecho que era una gran desventaja siendo ninja, podrían asesinarlo mientras dormía, pero sencillamente eso no pasaría, no porque Sanosuke lograra defenderse teniendo el sueño tan pesado sino porque él no lo permitiría sencillamente.

Acaricio por primera vez en mucho tiempo los cabellos negros del chico con cuidado, con amor, adoraba esa sensación, añoraba ese momento intimo que estaba teniendo y que desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás no había podido tener nuevamente.

—Feliz cumpleaños — comenzó a cantar suavemente aquella canción que había aprendido hace años atrás — Eres una persona hermosa y es tu cumpleaños — sonrió levemente al ver que aun entre sueños el agasajado también lo hacía — Felicidades — culmino al momento que le depositaba suavemente un beso en la mejilla. Sin embargo su mente le hizo recordar que no todo ese día era felicidad, no solo se celebraba el nacimiento de su primer hijo y eso era algo que él nunca se permitiría olvidar — Feliz cumpleaños para ti también, hermano mayor.

Ese día también traía tristezas.

Porque no solo se celebraba el inicio de una vida.

También era el recordatorio de una que se fue demasiado rápido.

* * *

—Feliz cumpleaños — felicito con voz entrecortada en medio del llanto, ya era un ritual personal que todos los años en esa misma fecha ella prendiera una pequeña vela y obsequiará una flor a la misma persona. Era lo único que podía hacer, lo único que estaba a su alcance pero lejos de que con cada año el dolor disminuyera este aumentaba — Papá.

— ¿He llegado tarde? — pregunto en un susurro a su espalda.

—Naruto — los llorosos ojos negros de la chica observaron sorprendidos al rubio que se colocó a su lado, trayendo una nueva flor consigo.

—Feliz cumpleaños — felicito el recién llegado con tristeza — ¿Dónde. .?

—Con Sanosuke — le respondió — Él otro quizá teniendo su duelo en solitario.

—Todo estará bien — le abrazo el chico con fuerza. Kyoko pretendía ser una chica fuerte pero justo en ese momento era tan frágil como un cristal, completamente sola y dolida, no pudo evitar resguardarla entre sus brazos hasta que ese dolor pasara. Le había prometido a Itachi cuidar de Sasuke, pero también cuidaría de su hija.

—Lo extraño — murmuro llorando aún más entre los brazos de Naruto, no hacía falta que lo ocultara, no había necesidad de fingir ese día que no le importaba. Solo por ese día se daba la libertad de expresar y sentir que realmente añoraba a su padre.

Con toda la fuerza con la que era capaz de sentir.

 _Una vida nace._

 _Una vida muere._

.

.

.

Continuara. .

* * *

N/A: Hola a todos.

¿Cómo están?

Llore al escribir la última parte.

Les traigo unas muy malas noticias. No he tenido internet por que se han robado el cable, la compañía telefónica dijo que tratarían de colocarlo pero que eso puede llevar tiempo, y cuando digo tiempo me refiero hasta años, por que debido a la crisis de mi país esos cables no se están fabricando, así que imagínense ustedes.

No dejare de actualizar pero si bien hasta ahora actualizaba todas las semanas y hasta dos y tres veces, lamento decirles que lo hare dos veces al mes a partir de ahora. Espero entiendan es algo que escapa de mis manos.

Vivo en la Venezuela del 2017 y créanme, no es bonito.

 _ **Próximas fechas de actualización:**_

 _ **11 de abril.**_

 _ **25 de abril**_ (Tentativa) mi cumpleaños es el 18 y depende de que tan movido sea ese día puedo actualizar, sino pues el 25.

No saben cómo lamento estas molestias, me disculpo si alguno se enoja.

¿Alguien ha visto a NicoRobin? Extraño sus comentarios.

Sii comentarios largos, denme más.

¿Qué opinan del capítulo?

¿Y de Sasuke? Ambos xD

Sin más nos vemos. .

Adiosito.


	33. Chapter 33: Cargando nuestros pecados

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 32: Cargando nuestros pecados.

Se asfixiaba, lo sentía perfectamente.

— _Sasuke — sentía ese eco lejano resonar una y otra vez en su mente sin detenerse, siempre con el mismo tono y la misma melodía — Sasuke — él reconocía esa voz, quizá demasiado bien, por lo cual no se extrañó cuando aún en medio de la inconciencia la identifico — Sasuke._

— _Sakura — atendió al llamado dejando ver su cansancio y fatiga al no intentar siquiera abrir los ojos para encontrarse con la pelirosa._

— _Gracias a Dios que estas bien — comento con tono amoroso al estar acariciándole suavemente los cabellos._

— _¿Dónde está? — pregunto él con evidente preocupación, los recuerdos de su mente estaban borrosos, no podía saber con exactitud como había resultado todo — ¿Él está bien?_

— _Has estado inconsciente por dos días — informo la chica con pesar — Estaba muy preocupada._

 _El pelinegro por su parte solo suspiro._

— _Dos días — murmuro a la nada, había intentado hacer ese jutsu un siete de Junio. Hacia dos días — Hoy es nueve._

 _La mujer asintió en acuerdo aun cuando su esposo no podía verla._

— _Es su cumpleaños._

 _Sasuke se quedó en silencio un par de minutos._

 _Ese día Itachi cumplía 27 años._

 _Y su hijo cumplía su primer año de vida._

— _¿Sabes? — pregunto Sakura entre divertida y nostálgica — Nunca te agradecí por haber vuelto por mí._

— _Sakura._

— _Nunca te he agradecido por cuidarme — la chica sintió la vista borrosa debido a las lágrimas — Tú me has amado, me diste una familia y ahora, como si no fuera suficiente. . — hipeo un poco intentando expresar sus palabras lo más audible y entendible posible — ¡Has salvado a mi hijo!_

— _Tú esperaste por mí — le susurro cuando entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella — Tú me amaste a pesar de todo, tú me diste una familia — sintió a la chica calmarse paulatinamente a medida que decía lo que sentía — Lo hemos salvado ambos._

— _Sasuke — le susurro con los ojos llorosos al ver que el chico lentamente abría sus ojos negros._

— _Sakura — le llamo con una leve sonrisa que hizo a la chica ruborizarse — Yo. ._

— _¡Adivinen! — el grito estruendoso de Naruto junto con la puerta de la habitación siendo abierta de par en par los saco de su pequeña burbuja. Tanto Sakura como Sasuke pudieron percatarse de que su hiperactivo y ruidoso amigo traía en sus brazos a un pequeño pelinegro completamente sonriente._

— _Naruto, ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto la chica con temor de que en los escasos cinco minutos que había dejado a su pequeño hijo con su mejor amigo hubiera ocurrido una desgracia._

 _Ambos se extrañaron al ver que el rubio presa de su emoción había incluso pasado por alto que Sasuke ya se encontraba consiente. Pero su curiosidad aumento cuando el chico simplemente coloco al bebé sentado en la cama, de frente a un muy sorprendido y descolocado pelinegro._

— _Muy bien Sanosuke muéstrales lo que te enseñe — el Uzumaki incluso saltaba en su lugar con euforia — ¿Quién es él? — le pregunto al pequeñito quien estiro sus bracitos queriendo tocar a su padre con una sonrisa._

— _Ha._

 _Sakura sonrió divertida ante la única expresión que su pequeño sabia pronunciar, con ella se comunicaba y no les era difícil a ellos comprender el lenguaje limitado de su hijo, aunque sin duda pensó que Naruto lograría algo interesante con Sanosuke, se alegró de que no le hubiera enseñado alguna de sus mañas._

— _Ya te dije que aún no sabe hablar — le recordó la pelirosa al rubio, pero al ver que la emoción no desaparecía de las facciones de su amigo se extrañó — Naruto, Sanosuke aún es muy pequeño para. ._

 _En medio de la explicación de la pelirosa una delicada e infantil vocecita se hizo presente._

— _Papá._

 _Tanto Sakura como Sasuke fijaron de inmediato su mirada en el pequeño pelinegro que había comenzado a reír de un momento a otro._

— _¡Sí! — grito el rubio completamente victorioso — ¡¿Quién es el gran, Uzumaki Naruto?!_

— _Es su primera palabra — susurro Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos, nunca se imaginó que justo ese día, luego del sello, la inconciencia de Sasuke y en el cumpleaños de Itachi su hijo le hiciera un regalo parecido al pelinegro._

 _Sasuke simplemente acerco a su pecho al pequeño niño que se encontraba muy divertido con su gran hazaña, y lo abrazo, justo en ese momento y con ese pequeño detalle se alzaba lentamente un haz de luz que disipaba un poco las sombras y las tristezas de ese día. Sanosuke sin saberlo lo había hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, solo con esa simple palabra._

— _Papá — volvió a escuchar esa magnífica palabra salir de los labios del pequeño cuando lo abrazo más fuerte._

 _Sin duda había tomado la decisión correcta._

Abrió con cansancio y aturdimiento los ojos y se encontró con el soleado sol de verano. La última vez que había estado consiente aún era de madrugada, por lo cual temió estar inconsciente más de la cuenta.

—Sasuke — la voz de Naruto sonó demasiado a reproche como para pasarlo por alto, justo en ese momento se percató de que su mano se encontraba entrelazada con la del rubio — ¡¿Vas a matarme de un infarto o qué?!

—No pude hacer el sello — susurro todavía medio adormecido, pero lo suficientemente alto para que fuera escuchado por su amigo.

— ¿El sello? — pregunto con curiosidad — Te encontré desmayado en la habitación de Sanosuke — informo — Kurama menciono que tus niveles de chakra estaban muy bajos y tu respiración y tu pulso estaban muy irregulares.

—Lo sé.

— ¡Joder Sasuke preocúpate un poco más por ti!

—Te explicare todo — le respondió con algo de cansancio para cómo podía, incorporarse levemente — Solo ayúdame a estar presente este día.

Naruto lo observo sorprendido pero no pudo negarse a lo que Sasuke le pedía.

* * *

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! — exclamaron todos en coro en cuanto el cumpleañero había pisado la estancia aquella mañana.

—Sorpréndete — murmuro Sanosuke al verse rodeado de tanta comida, habían platillos livianos, pesados, dulces, salados, todas y cada una de las cosas que amaba comer estaban distribuidas en una enorme mesa. Sin duda un gran banquete.

—Se parecen a los desayunos que hacemos en casa por cada cumpleaños — menciono Itachi observando luego a Sakura con extrañeza — ¿Cómo lo supiste?

La chica simplemente sonrió nerviosamente — Bueno. .un pajarito me lo dijo — respondió indirectamente, no sabía cómo estaba la relación de Sanosuke y Sasuke por lo cual no quería hacer un desagrado al esfuerzo que secretamente, habían puesto ambos.

—Querrás decir un halcón — respondió mordaz. Por supuesto a la mente de Itachi nada se le escapaba.

—Espero disfruten el desayuno, en especial Sanosuke — interrumpió Hinata con una sonrisa para salvar a Sakura — Sakura lo ha hecho con mucho amor.

—Tú me ayudaste mucho Hinata — agradeció la chica no queriéndose llevar todo el crédito.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Sanosuke — felicito el pequeño peli azul con una sonrisa.

—Gracias — le sonrió levemente en agradecimiento, pero sintió un peso extra guindándose de su cuello.

—Feliz cumpleaños nenita — se burló Tadashi con una sonrisa — Espero la gran ceremonia donde pases de nenita a nenita mayor.

—Ya cállate — murmuro con odio, pero fue abrazado sorpresivamente por su amiga rubia — Hana.

—Feliz cumpleaños — susurro aferrándose más a él.

—Deberían separarse antes de que Kyoko aparezca — comento Sakura divertida por la posible escena de sangre.

—Hermano — llamo la pequeña Mikoto ocasionando que Hana y Sanosuke se separaran para que el mayor observara interesado a su hermana.

—Feliz cumpleaños — completo Itachi con una sonrisa cuando ambos extendieron un pequeño presente para él.

—No debieron molestarse — el chico tomo entre sus manos la pequeña cajita envuelta en delicado papel de regalo y los abrazo a ambos — Gracias.

— ¡Qué lindo! — exclamo el rubio con cursilería llamando la atención de todos — ¿Sasuke tú que me darás?

El mencionado que se encontraba a su lado observo con algo de incomodidad como el rubio se le acercaba más hasta el punto de incluso pegarse y restregar su rostro en el hombro de él. Cosa que bajo ninguna circunstancia pasaría por alto.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! — exclamo para con un golpe mandarlo a volar estrellándolo en la pared.

—Naruto — dijo la Hyuga preocupada corriendo a ver a su novio.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Sanosuke — felicito estando al borde la inconciencia.

—Gracias — murmuro divertido de la escena.

Sakura camino hasta Sasuke, había sentido su chakra inestable y bajo, pero eso solo pudo impresionarla más por lo que había realizado, enfocar chakra en un punto y liberarlo de un golpe — ¿Fuerza amplificada por chakra, eh? — pregunto burlonamente con una sonrisa de superioridad.

—Te sorprenderían todas las cosas que he aprendido de ti — le regreso en tono burlesco cosa que la hizo sonrojarse.

— ¿Dónde están Sasuke y Kyoko? — pregunto Yuki con curiosidad haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en él.

—Kyoko no está en su habitación y Sasuke tampoco — respondió la pelirosa con preocupación pero se extrañó al ver que Sasuke tomaba un plato y colocaba varias bolas de arroz y diversos dangos — ¿Sasuke?

—Desayunare en privado — anuncio con una sonrisa haciendo a Naruto y Sakura comprender — Regreso en un rato.

Sanosuke simplemente vio como su padre desaparecía en una bola de humo, nuevamente no tuvo la fortaleza y valentía para hablarle.

—Yo también — comento Sakura con una sonrisa.

Naruto simplemente asintió.

* * *

Kyoko sintió a Sasuke caminar hacia donde estaba, pero no se preocupó en saludarlo incluso cuando él se había colocado a su lado. Observando juntos el parque acuático que nuevamente volvía a funcionar en un nuevo día.

—Traje dangos para ti — comunico con algo de tristeza, Kyoko era tan parecida a Itachi que incluso se desvivían por los mismos dulces — Lamento no haber estado anoche.

—Mereces estar a su lado — susurro aun con su vista fija al frente — No tienes por qué cargar con ese dolor ni con esa pérdida siempre.

Ese duelo era únicamente de ella.

Sasuke ya había avanzado hacia adelante.

—Es nuestra carga — rebatió — No debes soportarla tú sola, yo estoy aquí contigo.

—Tenías razón — concibió luego de unos segundos en silencio — Él no me ama — sonrió al momento que hacía referencia a como el chico la había tratado la tarde anterior — Estaba equivocada.

—Pienso lo contrario — murmuro en un suspiro cuando tomo una bola de arroz — Pienso que está confundido pero sin lugar a dudas te ama — decir lo contrario era como decir que él no amaba a Itachi después de todo lo que hizo y de su confusión.

—De cualquier manera no puedo tenerlos a ninguno de los dos — respondió masticando una bolita de color — Ni a mi padre ni a Sanosuke — trago — Creo que ambos son mi cruz.

Sasuke simplemente la observo en silencio no pudiendo contradecirla, él cargaba la misma cruz que ella.

* * *

—Sasuke — le llamo con preocupación la chica al encontrarlo en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado la noche anterior, incluso el plato ahora vacío con el que le había llevado la cena se encontraba reposando a su lado y él, él simplemente se limitaba a permanecer sentado observando por la ventana. Sakura trago saliva tomando valor para decir lo que había ido a decirle al chico — Sé que es un día difícil, Sasuke, yo lo sé muy bien — susurro dolida por no poder evitarle ese dolor al pelinegro, dolor que en cierto punto comprendía y defendía — Pero tú debes. .

—No me pidas que salga y viva como si nada hubiera ocurrido — la voz de él sonó fría, dura, distante para la chica que siempre había estado a su lado. Sasuke Uchiha en ese momento era una bestia completamente herida — No puedo. .

—La vida nos está dando una nueva oportunidad de ser felices — dijo cuando sintió que las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas — ¿No estas feliz por esa nueva vida?

Sanosuke era el inicio de su felicidad, el primer paso hacia ese maravilloso y soleado futuro.

—Yo no deseo tener ese hijo — los ojos jade de Sakura se abrieron sorprendidos ante las crueles palabras de Sasuke, él estaba despreciando un futuro a su lado, estaba despreciando una familia a su lado. Después de todo ella no le importaba mucho a Sasuke — No puedo vivir si lo que más amaba ya no se encuentra en este mundo, ser feliz, tener un futuro es sencillamente una falta de respeto a su memoria.

—Tú tienes que vivir, Sasuke — susurro la pelirosa dándole la cara, cansada ya de bajar la mirada ante él — Debes ir hacia delante, sin Itachi.

— _Es lo que deseo._

El pelinegro se levantó bruscamente completamente enojado con la chica y fijo su mirada en ella, con el rostro a escasos centímetros de distancia — ¡Yo asesine a Itachi! — grito, causando un leve escalofrió en la chica que le observo impresionada — ¡De lo único que me arrepiento es de matar a mi hermano! — lágrimas, Sasuke estaba derramando lágrimas, como aquel día lejano, luego de que su hermano muriera — No merezco vivir por eso.

— _No llores más, Sasuke._

* * *

—Muy bien — exclamo Naruto al estar en una enorme llanura que rodeaba el parque acuático — He decidido una actividad interesante para hoy.

— ¿Actividad interesante? — pregunto Hana con curiosidad al momento que llegaba Kyoko junto con Sasuke y Sakura por otro lado.

—Competencias — dijo como toda información en complicidad — Combates entre la gran familia Uzumaki y la segunda familia más genial, los Uchiha.

Sasuke rodo los ojos ante la arrogancia del rubio.

— ¿Para qué? — pregunto Itachi en verdad desinteresado — Yo no quiero pelear.

Naruto lo miro con un gracioso puchero.

—El equipo ganador recibirá junto con el cumpleañero pases ilimitados a todos los juegos.

—No lo sé.

—Suena divertido — sonrió Sanosuke quien se encontraba por órdenes de Naruto, sentado en una especie de trono improvisado a unos metros de distancia — Vamos Itachi.

—Yo ganare en esta ocasión — dijo Yuki con superioridad.

—Muy bien, me apunto — sonrió confiado el pequeño Uchiha de que en esa ocasión también ganaría.

—Yo peleare — Hana dio dos pasos al frente — Kyoko te elijo como rival.

Todos observaron a la callada pelinegra que no le prestaba mayor atención a la competencia.

—No estoy de ánimos — ¿para que jugaría? Sanosuke no iba a amarla si ganaba. Ese día simplemente quería recostarse todo el tiempo en la cama y mirar al techo o llorar.

—Participa, así te distraes — comento Sasuke con una sonrisa — Naruto te elijo a ti como rival.

El rubio asintió repetidas veces — ¡¿Participaras?! — exclamo al caer en cuenta de lo que el mayor decía.

— ¿Tienes miedo de que el Hokage sea otro? — se burló al momento que se sonaba los nudillos.

— ¡En tus sueños!

—Debemos apoyarlos — comunico Hinata con una sonrisa a la pelirosa pero esta no le contesto causando extrañeza en la Hyuga.

— ¡Ganare por ti, Hinata! — grito Naruto con una sonrisa.

Sasuke se acercó a Sakura con preocupación, la chica había regresado con un semblante triste. Odiaba verla de esa manera.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — pregunto consciente de que en el pasado había sido un completo idiota con la chica.

—Sasuke no quiere estar a mi lado — murmuro aun dolida de lo que había dicho el chico, tanto de ella, como de Itachi — Él se sigue lamentando por. .

El mayor frunció el ceño en entendimiento.

—Sakura, tú eres la única que puede sacarlo de su oscuridad — le dijo tomándola de la babilla para que ella le mirara — Pero no lo lograras si sigues dejando que él tome las riendas de todo, aún sigue perdido en el dolor, tú deber es guiarlo.

—Pero. .

—Eres Sakura Uchiha — le interrumpió al ver la inseguridad en ella — Nada va a cambiar eso, te elegí por tu fortaleza y voluntad, tú debes tomar el control y encaminarlo a la dirección correcta si en verdad lo amas.

—Lo amo — le respondió de inmediato sin ninguna duda.

—Te diré un secreto — susurro muy cerca de su oído para que solo ella escuchara — Él también te ama.

—Empecemos ya — la voz de Naruto los hizo separarse como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Kyoko, te venceré — susurro Hana al ser la primera en la arena improvisada.

La pelinegra simplemente se colocó dentro del terreno establecido sin decir ni una palabra.

Sanosuke observo preocupado el encuentro de ambas chicas, había visto el semblante triste de Kyoko y le dolía pensar que él era el culpable de eso, después de todo cuando la chica se había intentado explicar ante él la había rechazado.

No debió comportarse de esa manera.

La chica sin duda lo necesitaría por lo de enfermedad y a pesar de que eso lo asustaba mucho y le aterraba el pensar que ella pudiera morir en un futuro próximo como su pareja debía cuidarla y protegerla.

Después de todo la amaba.

Por eso no quería ver más ese semblante triste — ¡Patéale el trasero, Kyoko!

Ambas chicas se giraron hacia donde estaba el pelinegro.

— ¡Somos compañeros! — grito la rubia con algo de envidia por como la otra era animada.

Una sonrisa leve se dibujó en los labios de Kyoko.

—Se animó — comento Sasuke en un susurro divertido haciendo que Sakura también riera.

— ¡Ella es mi novia y es la mejor de todas! — pero luego de ese grito todo quedo en silencio.

— ¡¿Novia?! — gritaron todos haciendo sonrojar a los dos pelinegros.

—Que escondido se lo traían — acuso Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

—Y son quince años — comento Tadashi con sorpresa.

—Vaya — susurro Itachi medio divertido por la confesión.

—No puede ser — murmuro Hana impresionada.

—Novios — repitió Sasuke colocándose completamente pálido ante la mirada preocupada de Sakura — De repente siento que me falta el aire.

La chica lo sostuvo levemente para que este no cayera.

—Bueno, los jóvenes de ahora — trato de justificar la pelirosa con una sonrisa

— ¡Lo violara! — grito espantado en respuesta.

— ¿Qué violara? — pregunto la niña pelirosa con curiosidad.

—Nada — dijo Sakura con rapidez.

—Bien Hana — dijo la chica regresando la atención de todos a la pelea — No voy a perder — comento con una sonrisa.

La rubia sonrió, ahora sería más divertido.

— ¿Dónde está el otro Sasuke? — pregunto Sanosuke a Itachi con curiosidad.

—Por lo que escuche esta algo deprimido — respondió con algo de extrañeza — No sé qué sucede hoy, Kyoko también esta extraña.

—Iré a verlo — menciono levantándose de su lugar para ir en busca de Sasuke.

—Puede ser peligroso — menciono al ver que nadie se percataba de que su hermano se iba debido a la pelea que recién empezaba.

—No me hará daño — tranquilizo — No quiero que este triste.

—Si tú lo dices — respondió dejándolo ir, no estando tan seguro de lo que había dicho Sanosuke.

* * *

Cuando se planteó ir por Sasuke no se imaginó que le tomaría tanto tiempo, había buscado al pelinegro en la posada, por todo el parque acuático, en cada una de las atracciones, en cada uno de los restaurantes y su resultado seguía siendo el mismo.

Nada.

Así que no se sorprendió cuando se encontró a él mismo caminando por un sitio completamente desolado del país de las olas, después de todo hacía rato que había dejado atrás las tiendas y sitios turísticos. Sentía que llevaba horas caminando y se encontraba cansado pero de verdad deseaba que Sasuke estuviera bien.

Ahora que conocía el verdadero pensar de su padre le parecía que lo menos que podía hacer por él era estar a su lado cuando lo necesitaba, a pesar de la actitud hosca del Sasuke de ese tiempo. Sanosuke sabía que todo era una simple y llana actuación.

— _Sanosuke._

— ¿Quién dijo eso? — preguntó en voz alta en cuanto escucho ese llamado pero no podía ver nada, estaba sumergido en una densa neblina.

— _El momento se está acercando._

— ¿Quién es? — le estaba dando algo de miedo escuchar voces cuando se encontraba solo siempre, además siempre era la misma voz.

— _Ven conmigo, Sanosuke._

— ¡¿Qué quieres conmigo?! — sintió que todo su cuerpo le dolía nuevamente, se estaba alterando demasiado, su sharingan se activaría de seguir así, pero no podía evitar asustarse, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos intentando tranquilizarse pero no podía mantener la calma.

— _Ven a mí._

—Yo no sé. .

—No espere encontrarte aquí — la voz taciturna de Sasuke lo sobresalto, vio como la silueta del chico se acercaba cada vez más dejándolo ver completamente — No es un grato encuentro — menciono despectivamente en cuanto se situó frente al chico pelinegro completamente asustado y con unos peculiares ojos rojos observándolo.

—Sasuke — le llamo mordiéndose un poco el labio, le ardía — Me duele.

Sanosuke vio como Sasuke pasaba de su presencia y simplemente se iba emprendiendo otro camino, dejándolo solo en ese lugar.

—Unos ninjas vienen hacia acá — informo desinteresadamente sin darle la cara — Creo que se llevaran una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con un sharingan.

—Ayúdame — le pidió intentando ponerse de pie, pero cayo nuevamente al piso, todo su cuerpo le dolía.

— ¿Y perder la oportunidad de deshacerme de ti? — pregunto sarcásticamente sorprendiendo al chico que simplemente lo vio con tristeza, dolido — No lo creo.

— ¡Sasuke! — grito en cuanto veía al chico desaparecer — ¡Ah! — grito al sentir como todos sus huesos eran quebrados al mismo tiempo — ¡Papá!

— _No tengas miedo._

— ¡Papá! — enterró sus dedos en la tierra intentando así aliviar un poco el dolor, pero no funciono.

—Eres un Uchiha — susurro victorioso un ninja de ojos color perla al aterrizar al lado del chico y constatar mediante sus ojos rojos el linaje que portaba por sus venas — Al señor Momoshiki le encantara tenerte.

—Papá — susurro al borde de la inconciencia cuando sintió que era cargado fácilmente entre los brazos de alguien que él no podía observar — Te quiero — susurro dejándose llevar hasta que todo se volvió negro, pero aun así pudo escuchar una voz lejana decirle:

— _Yo cuidare de ti._

.

.

.

Continuara. .

* * *

N/A: Hola a todos.

¿Cómo me los trata la vida?

Los extraño.

Como dirían en mi tierra lo prometido es deuda. Aunque no les traigo dos capítulos sino uno. No saben lo difícil que es escribir dos capítulos así, lo lamento, creo que solo podre con uno.

¿Qué les pareció todo lo que salió en el capítulo?

Itachi hizo que Sanosuke activara el sharingan ¿Con que propósito? Solo yo lo se jaja.

Quiero comentarios largos, extensos y que abarquen de todo porque tengo mucho que no los leo.

¡Faltan siete días para mi cumpleaños 21!

Sé que no pueden hacer mucho pero en verdad quisiera que me regalaran algo.

Les prometo regresar el 25, o quizá el 18. Aun no lo sé.

Quiero alcanzar un nuevo record de comentarios, lo deseo.

Sin más nos vemos. .

Adiosito.


	34. Chapter 34: Tú pasado, mí dolor

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 33: Tu pasado, mi dolor.

—No debería de ser así — susurro la pelirosa con algo de gracia.

La batalla inocente entre Hana y Kyoko se había convertido en una verdadera batalla campal o una guerra mundial. Se veía que ninguna de las dos chicas quería perder o rendirse ante la otra por la magnitud y fuerza de los ataques que ambas empleaban contra su enemigo. Ninguna de las dos chicas retrocedía en ningún momento.

Por si fuera poco e impulsados y motivados por el escenario que se desarrollaba frente a sí mismos, Naruto y Sasuke habían comenzado su propia batalla sin esperar que las chicas terminaran la suya. Haciendo la visión general del juego como un pasaje de la guerra mundial ninja.

Itachi observaba todo con desinterés, ¿Cómo podían comportarse todos tan salvaje y primitivamente? Definitivamente, las peleas no iban con él, no era parte de su personalidad el ser como la mayoría de los ninjas, que solo por diversión eran capaces de combatir, aunque sanamente, entre ellos para conocer quién era el más fuerte.

— ¡Ahora sí, Sasuke! — el grito de Naruto llamo la atención de todos los presentes, quienes observaron con interés el rasengan que tenía en su mano derecha. Una técnica algo anticuada que de utilizarla en una batalla real en lugar de asegurar su victoria, aseguraría su derrota, pero que debido a que todo se trataba de un simple juego, no estaba demás utilizarla — ¡Prepárate porque yo Uzumaki Naruto te voy a. .!

En medio de toda la palabrería del rubio el aludido pelinegro apareció detrás de él sin que este lo percatara y asentándole un fuerte y directo golpe en la nuca lo dejo inconsciente en el acto.

—Bla bla bla — la burla y risas de Sasuke fue lo único que se escuchó en el lugar cuando todos los espectadores guardaron silencio estupefactos.

—Naruto — susurro la Hyuga un poco entristecida de que su novio no hiciera su tan esperado movimiento. Claro Naruto se había confiado demás, un ninja nunca debía alardear de sus habilidades y menos en medio de una pelea, aunque esta fuera contra su mejor amigo.

—Naruto — Hana intento socorrer al rubio que se encontraba a metros de distancia de ella pero cuando quiso movilizar su cuerpo se percató de que no podía mover ningún musculo. Observo con nerviosismo a la pelinegra de ojos rojos que se encontraba frente a ella. Kyoko la había inmovilizado fácilmente con la ayuda de su sharingan, sin duda tuvo que haberle prestado más atención a los ojos de ella — Me rindo.

—He ganado — informo con voz triunfante y una enorme sonrisa al momento que la liberaba del poder del sharingan — ¿Sabes lo que eso significa no?

La rubia bufo entre exasperada y divertida, en verdad deseaba haber ganado para estar todo el día con Sanosuke, pero no podía hacer nada para cambiar las cosas. Kyoko le seguía ganando muy limpiamente en todo.

—Sí, lo sé — le respondió, aun si Yuki le ganaba a Itachi, cosa que ella veía poco probable, los Uchihas ganarían de igual forma la competencia, ella y Naruto habían perdido después de todo — Tienes todo el parque acuático para ambos.

—Créeme que lo aprovechare.

Hana observo de mala gana a Kyoko, había percibido el tono libidinoso en la voz de ella, cosa que la hizo sin duda desconfiar.

—Eres una sucia.

—Itachi, te toca — le recordó Sakura con una sonrisa al pequeño pero este solo negó en respuesta, para desconcierto de la pelirosa.

—Ya el juego a terminado — le informo al ver a Kyoko y a su padre como los vencedores, no había necesidad de que el participara, para su alivio interno, después de todo su padre aun no sabia que él era capaz de usar el sharingan y en una batalla contra Yuki definitivamente lo terminaría usando.

—Eres tan blando.

La connotación que dio Sasuke a sus espaldas sobresalto a ambas personas. No habían visto al pelinegro desde hacía un buen rato, para que, de la nada apareciera como si nada, completamente tranquilo y sereno. Itachi comenzó a buscar con su mirada a su hermano al momento que todos se acercaban hacia donde ellos estaban.

—Te has perdido de la diversión — menciono la pelirosa con una leve sonrisa al ver que el pelinegro al final si se había decidido a salir de su prisión.

—Hn — Kyoko sonrió más alegre que hacia horas atrás — Vamos a divertirnos, Sanosuke — llamo al pelinegro con euforia pero en lugar de la acostumbrada respuesta todo quedo en silencio.

— ¿Dónde está ese idiota ahora? — pregunto Tadashi con algo de impaciencia, ¿Cómo le hacia el pelinegro para siempre escabullirse sin que nadie lo notara?

Kyoko y el pelinegro mayor se miraron con algo de desconfianza.

—Yuki, Hinata, Hana, ¿pueden buscarlo? — pidió Sakura preocupada mientras Naruto recobraba el conocimiento.

—No — la voz de Itachi les detuvo, ¿Por qué gastar energía en responder una pregunta que ya estaba respondida? Su mirada se fijó en la del joven Sasuke con seriedad — Sanosuke fue a buscarte.

—Sasuke ¿tú sabes dónde está? — pregunto Sakura en un hilito de voz, no comprendía el por qué tenía ese mal presentimiento en su pecho.

—Yo no tengo idea. .

—Búscalo — la orden del mayor interrumpió la excusa de su versión joven — Naruto, llévame hacia donde esta él.

El rubio observo preocupado a su amigo, a ambos de hecho, el Sasuke que él conocía se veía completamente desinteresado y diferente, por otra parte su contraparte se veía completamente exaltada y preocupada, al igual que Kyoko.

—De acuerdo — accedió poniéndose de pie rápidamente. Debía comenzar la búsqueda lo más rápido posible, algo no andaba bien, él lo presentía.

* * *

No sabía con exactitud cómo había llegado a ese lugar, no sabía siquiera donde se encontraba ni que estaba haciendo en ese lugar, si era que se podía llamar lugar a la "nada", todo lo que podía observar era neblina, oscuridad, desolación, su corazón se sintió repentinamente triste y desamparado, él deseaba salir de ese sitio.

¿Pero cómo se escapa de un lugar del que ni siquiera sabes cómo llegaste?

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado sumergido en ese abismo?

¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

— _Sanosuke._

Se giró al momento de escuchar nuevamente esa voz. Era la misma voz que había estado escuchando desde el día anterior, la misma voz que había oído antes de aparecer en ese sitio.

La voz que tenía las respuestas que él necesitaba.

— ¿Quién eres? — pregunto esta vez más calmado y haciendo uso de toda su amabilidad, ya había descubierto que nada ganaba con darle malas respuestas a aquella misteriosa identidad que lo perseguía — Por favor, respóndeme que quieres de mí.

— _Tú debes venir a mí._

El chico asintió levemente en acuerdo a lo que se le decía a pesar de estar completamente aterrado — Dime como llego hasta ti — pidió en verdad interesado dando un par de pasos al frente, esperando así, acercarse un poco hacia la persona con la cual estaba entablando una conversación.

— _Eres un prisionero en estos momentos._

A pesar de que se sorprendió un poco no se sobresaltó tanto como debería, tenía recuerdos borrosos de su encuentro con Sasuke, también del sharingan, los efectos sobre su cuerpo y el abandono del mayor.

Era cierto, unos ninjas se encontraban cerca de ese lugar.

Mordió su labio con algo de fuerza. ¿Acaso Sasuke lo odiaba como para permitir que se lo llevaran unos enemigos? ¿Ese era el verdadero sentir de su padre? Negó con la cabeza, no, él ahora sabía muy bien que su padre no albergaba ese tipo de sentimientos hacia él. Pero entonces ¿Por qué el joven Sasuke se comportaba de manera tan diferente? Era como si fuera una antítesis de él mismo.

— _Pero no debes asustarte. Yo te protegeré pase lo que pase._

El chico salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la promesa de su misterioso compañero — Te lo agradezco, pero no tengo idea de donde estamos, no comprendo cómo podríamos. .

— _Estamos en tu interior._

Sanosuke observo sorprendido su alrededor ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? Juraba que lo habían encerrado de nuevo en un genjutsu.

— ¿Mi interior? — pregunto incrédulo con algo de burla.

— _Así es. Este es tu corazón._

Una risa irónica salió de sus labios ante la estúpida explicación que se le era dada.

—Si claro.

— _Te daré algo de poder para que puedas defenderte en cuanto recuperes el conocimiento, sin embargo tengo una condición para ti._

— ¿Y cuál sería? — enarco las cejas aun en escepticismo. Estaba bien que quisieran jugar con él en ilusiones pero este asunto le parecía ya demasiado ridículo e irreal.

— _Debo mostrarte primero el pasado oscuro y doloroso de Sasuke Uchiha. Luego serás libre de usar ese poder que reside en ti completamente dormido._

Sanosuke se extrañó ante esas palabras — ¿El pasado doloroso de Sasuke? — pregunto con curiosidad al no comprender nada — ¿El poder que en mi se encuentra?

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera tener siquiera más dudas y preguntas todo se volvió luminoso, claro y brillante. Una luz cegadora que lo rodeó todo antes que pudiera escuchar:

— _Abre tus ojos._

 _Creyó que no habría nada en cuanto abriera los ojos como se le había pedido anteriormente, sin embargo, se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir que no era así, el pasaje desolado y oscuro fue cambiado por una cálida habitación, producto del genjutsu en el cual él intuía que lo había sumergido. Pero lo que más llamo su atención fue a un pequeño pelinegro sentado en el piso de madera de la alcoba, con el rostro escondido entre sus piernas y abrazado a sí mismo._

 _¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Era acaso una broma?_

— _Desconocido ¿Qué es lo que piensas mostrarme? — pregunto interesado aun sabiendo que lo más probable era que no le respondieran. Sintió al pequeño hipear y llorar levemente, cosa que indudablemente llamo su atención, haciendo que se acercara hacia donde estaba — ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, pequeño? — a Sanosuke en verdad le daba ternura ese pequeño niño, le recordaba a Itachi sin duda, supondría que tendrían la misma edad, por eso no se extrañó al sentirse familiarizado con él._

— _Itachi._

 _El pelinegro quien había escuchado ese suave murmuro salir de los labios del niño se extrañó, ¿Por qué el nombre Itachi aparecía de repente en todo eso?_

— _Tú no eres así, hermano._

— _¿Itachi? — pregunto Sanosuke en un susurro algo confundido, ese niño decía que su hermano se llamaba a Itachi, pero solo él tenía un hermano llamado Itachi, ¿Es que acaso estaban jugando con sus propios recuerdos?_

— _¿Por qué Itachi? — volvió a escuchar la pregunta del niño — ¿Por qué has hecho esto? — Sanosuke quiso acariciar un poco los cabellos negros de la indefensa criatura con la cual se encontraba, a pesar de que era él mismo y de que se trataba de una ilusión — ¡¿Por qué me dejaste solo, Itachi?!_

 _El mayor palideció cuando al levantar el niño la mirada sus ojos se encontraron un par de ojos rojos y aspas negras, además de que las facciones, aunque infantiles y jóvenes podía jurar que eran las mismas de su padre. Retrocedió inevitablemente._

— _Sasuke — murmuro aterrado, sabía que era un niño, que era una ilusión, pero el hecho de que fuera su padre le asustaba, al mismo tiempo que reconfortaba de alguna manera, sin duda una sensación extraña._

— _¿Por qué no me mataste? — pregunto nuevamente en un susurro, las lágrimas se deslizaban con intensidad por sus mejillas — ¿Por qué solo quede yo?_

 _Sanosuke le observo con algo de pena, solo había escuchado algunas historias del pasado de su padre, pero verlo en vivo y directo era doloroso, un niño tan pequeño e indefenso condenado y obligado a vivir solo, con ese dolor, sin la protección y la compañía de la persona que más amaba._

— _Te odio, Itachi —el niño se abrazó más fuerte cuando la voz se le quebró, en ese momento, Sanosuke fue tan consiente como él de que Sasuke no sentía realmente eso, solo trataba de convencerse de lo contrario._

 _Sanosuke cerró los ojos momentáneamente debido a un fuerte resplandor, pero al volverlos a abrir no se encontró con el niño de antes, en su lugar se encontraba un adolescente de dieciséis o diecisiete años para mayor sorpresa de él._

— _Pensé que con tu muerte todo acabaría — susurro el joven pelinegro — Que yo podría llegar a ser feliz._

— _Sasuke — le llamo Sanosuke preocupado del semblante abatido que mostraba el otro._

— _Pero ahora todo es una mentira — murmuro con rencor — ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Itachi?_

 _Sanosuke solo puso desviar la mirada dolido, su padre se había enterado muy tarde de la verdad. Había perdido a su único hermano por ambiciones oscuras._

— _Yo era tu hermano — siguió reprochando a la nada como método de desahogo — ¡Debiste compartir tu dolor conmigo! — Sanosuke dio un leve salto asustado en cuanto sintió a Sasuke asentar un golpe en el piso — ¡¿Qué no lo ves?! ¡Ya es muy tarde para mí!_

— _Sasuke — le llamo desesperado para que el pelinegro se diera cuenta de su presencia, cosa que no paso._

— _Estoy en la oscuridad._

— _¡Sasuke! — no noto siquiera cuando cambio nuevamente la escena, ni cuando había comenzado a llorar de esa manera. De lo único de lo que era consiente en ese momento era de su rostro empapado de lágrimas y de la pequeña niña pelinegra que se encontraba llamando alegremente a un pelinegro dormido plácidamente debajo de la sombra de un enorme árbol, en un bosque frondoso — ¡Despiértate, Sasuke!_

— _No seas pesada, déjame dormir — murmuro adormilado en respuesta dándole la espalda a la pequeña._

 _Sanosuke observo con algo de gracia a la niña y su cara de insatisfacción, le parecía linda, tierna, delicada, hermosa._

— _Pensé que ya no vendrías este año — comento la pelinegra tomando asiento al lado del mayor, pero este no le respondió — Debes estar feliz, Sanosuke nació el mismo día que mi padre — comento llamando la atención de ambos mayores — Es una señal ¿no, Sasuke? Las almas reencarnan, ¿no lo crees?_

— _¿Mi cumpleaños? — pregunto con curiosidad sin saber a lo que se referían con ese día en específico y él._

— _No digas tonterías, Kyoko — le respondió secamente Sasuke._

— _¿Kyoko? — Sanosuke no pudo evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, Kyoko incluso de pequeña era hermosa y encantadora._

 _La niña hizo un mohín en respuesta pero luego sonrió felizmente observando el cielo despejado — No le hagas caso, papá, Sasuke está muy feliz._

— _Solo espero que me quiera — soltó de repente el mayor para extrañeza de ambos acompañantes._

— _Es tu hijo — le reprocho como lo más obvio del mundo — Claro que va a quererte._

* * *

Despertó, con un inmenso nudo en la garganta, con las lágrimas aun rodando por sus mejillas, con la culpabilidad y la desdicha en cada fibra de su cuerpo, pero sin duda terriblemente enojado. Consigo mismo, con su captor, con las circunstancias, con el pasado, con el futuro, con el ahora.

—Al fin despiertas — dijo burlón el mismo ninja que lo había secuestrado con una sonrisa — ¿Ya te cansaste de llorar y llamar a tu papi?

Sanosuke observo de manera arrogante como el otro se encontraba muy confiado debido a que él estaba en ese momento encadenado. Sin saber que lo que más deseaba era reducirlo a la nada.

— _Hazlo, despierta ese poder._

Las cadenas se hicieron mil pedazos de un momento a otro para estupefacción del ninja que se encontraba en la estancia junto con el pelinegro.

—Tú, imbécil, nunca más podrás volver a hacerle daño a alguien — susurro el pelinegro dibujando una sonrisa sádica en su rostro al momento que levantaba el rostro dejando ver un mangekyou sharingan antes oculto por su cabello — Eres una escoria.

— _Abre los ojos._

* * *

—Naruto — le llamo Sakura buscando su atención al estar el rubio encabezando la búsqueda — ¿Falta mucho?

Habían estado saltando y corriendo por mucho tiempo, agradecía que Hinata se hubiera quedado con Mikoto, Itachi, Hana, Yuki y Tadashi en la posada que habían alquilado, ya estaba muy preocupada por Sanosuke y la posible pelea entre ambos Sasuke y Kyoko si algo le llegaba a suceder al pelinegro.

—Hace rato sentí su chakra muy elevado — comunico Naruto con preocupación al ser seguido por los demás — Era una cantidad monstruosa de energía.

Kyoko al escuchar lo dicho por Naruto simplemente desvió la mirada preocupada, Sanosuke posiblemente habría activado el sharingan, cosa peligrosa para él, debían encontrarlo lo más rápido posible.

El Sasuke adulto detuvo su andar repentinamente bajando al suelo para desconcierto de los más, quienes lo siguieron sin aun comprender que era lo que le pasaba a su compañero.

—Sasuke, ¿Por qué te detienes? — pregunto desesperado el rubio intentando hacer entrar en razón a su amigo para continuar con la búsqueda pero los pasos de una persona lo hizo fijarse mejor en su entorno.

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos cuando de entre la densa neblina se dejó ver la silueta del chico que estaban buscando con tanto ahínco, para satisfacción y tranquilidad de todos.

—Sanosuke — le llamo la pelinegra corriendo hacia el para atraparlo en un abrazo sin darle oportunidad al chico de siquiera reaccionar — ¿Dónde estuviste? Estaba tan preocupada — Kyoko se separó un poco de él para observarlo a la cara, pero a pesar de sentir felicidad su mirada se convirtió en una de pánico al detallar bien al chico — Sanosuke ¿estás bien?

—Si — le respondió en un murmuro, el chico fijo su vista en los demás quienes se acercaron a ver lo que sucedía — Eso creo — completo al ver que todos los presentes palidecían al verlo.

—¿Cómo? — pregunto Naruto algo exaltado por lo que veían sus ojos celestes, eso no era posible, sencillamente no era posible, todo debía ser una broma.

—Tiene el sharingan — la voz de la pelirosa salió asustada — Rápido debemos llevarlo a un médico — anuncio pero para extrañeza y frustración de ella ninguno de los presentes le hacía caso — Rápido es peligroso.

—Sakura tiene razón, vamos — comento Kyoko al Sasuke adulto esperando encontrar apoyo por parte de él pero eso no sucedió — Sasuke.

—Sanosuke — le llamo el mayor dando pasos temblorosos hacia su hijo para quedar frente a frente con él — ¿No..te duele?

—Sasuke — le reprocho Kyoko ante la extraña conducta de él, el pelinegro incluso estaba temblando completamente.

—No me duele — respondió con tristeza al recordar todo lo que había visto anteriormente — Papá. .

El chico se quedó en silencio cuando sintió los brazos de su padre abrazarlo fuertemente contra su pecho, podía sentir la respiración errática de su padre, pero también lograba percibir su calidez, era lo único que le importaba en ese momento.

— ¡¿Cómo es que tienes esos ojos?! — grito el joven Sasuke completamente colérico y descolocado por como nadie hacía nada respecto al chico y en ese sharingan, ojos que indudablemente no le pertenecían a él — ¡¿Cómo te atreves a usarlo?! — grito dispuesto a separar a padre e hijo y si era necesario sacarle los ojos al menor.

— ¡Sasuke! — grito Naruto interponiéndose entre su amigo y su objetivo — ¡Ya basta!

— ¡¿Por qué no haces nada?! — le grito de vuelta tanto al rubio como al su versión futura — ¡Son los ojos de Itachi! ¡Esa basura no debería tenerlos!

Sakura y Kyoko quedaron estupefactas por lo que decía el pelinegro, ninguna de las dos, nunca en su vida había visto el patrón del mangekyou sharingan de Itachi Uchiha, por lo cual no podían saber que el diseño de tres puntas era el del hermano de Sasuke. Además se suponía que cada mangekyou sharingan es único al igual que su usuario.

—Sasuke tú te trasplantaste los ojos de Itachi — intento tranquilizar Naruto sin mucho éxito, sentía que Sasuke le sacaría los ojos a Sanosuke en cualquier momento — Sé que esto no tiene sentido pero no pueden ser los ojos de Itachi.

—Trasplantar — murmuro la pelinegra asustada por lo que escuchaba, ella no tenía conocimiento de ese pequeño pasaje de la vida de Sasuke.

—Los ojos de Itachi — susurro Sanosuke aun estando aferrado a su padre, se le hacía extraño el hecho de que hubiera derrotado a ese enemigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con la ayuda de ese misterioso fuego negro. Fuego mismo que la voz le ordeno utilizar — Papá.

Sasuke atendió rápidamente a su llamado, pero no pudo evitar el nudo en su estómago cuando lo miro a los ojos. Era como ver a su hermano nuevamente.

— ¿Sucede algo? — pregunto preocupado, Sakura se acercó a ambos con preocupación — ¿Te duele?

El niño negó — Una voz, estuvo hablándome — le dijo pero en ese momento sintió su cuerpo y sus parpados pesados y cansados.

— ¿Una voz? — pregunto llamando la atención de todos — Sanosuke — le llamo cuando vio al chico caer dormido entre sus brazos sin decirle más.

—Sera mejor que regresemos — propuso la pelirosa observando todo el panorama, era mejor tener a Sanosuke en reposo aunque este no mostro problemas con ese sharingan que decían era de Itachi, ella no podía arriesgarse a una complicación.

—Hablaremos en la posada — dictamino Naruto con seriedad — Sasuke. .

El rubio se quedó con la palabra cuando el pelinegro simplemente desapareció en un segundo, para preocupación de todos.

* * *

—Entonces mi hermano ya puede usar su sharingan — resumió alegre Itachi con una sonrisa, aunque era un raro contraste el que todos los mayores estuvieran con el semblante decaído si se trataba de una buena noticia.

—Entiendo — murmuro Hinata con tristeza al comprender todo luego de que Naruto se lo contara — Sasuke ¿Cómo está?

—El idiota huyo y no sé dónde está — le respondió preocupado, por otra parte el Sasuke adulto no se había separado de Sanosuke en ningún momento junto con Kyoko.

—Alégrense — pidió Yuki algo exasperado.

—Sanosuke siempre quiso tener el sharingan, es motivo de celebración para todos el que por fi pueda usarlo — informo Hana con el ceño fruncido.

—Quizá tienen razón — afirmo Sakura acariciando los cabellos de Mikoto — Quizá sea símbolo de buena suerte.

—Confíen en que la nenita estará bien — Tadashi simplemente sonrió igual de confiado que los demás.

* * *

Kyoko vio el atardecer por la ventana de la habitación. Estaba algo preocupada por lo que había dicho Sasuke y la manera en la que había reaccionado, también le causaba algo trauma el hecho de que Sasuke tuviera los ojos de su padre, era un hecho abominable el tomar los ojos de tu propio hermano, pero entendía que no era el momento ni el lugar para exigir explicaciones. Eso luego lo hablaría con su tío, por ahora lo importante era atender a Sanosuke.

— ¿Es normal que duerma tanto? — pregunto a Sasuke quien se encontraba sentado al lado de Sanosuke en la cama totalmente impasible, simplemente observándolo dormir.

—Esta algo consiente — le respondió con tranquilidad y sonrió cuando como secundando lo que decía Sanosuke apretó la mano que tenía agarrada con él — Solo necesita descansar un poco más para que se recupere.

—Ya debes volver al futuro ¿cierto? — pregunto con curiosidad — Puedo sentir la leve alteración proveniente del jutsu.

Por supuesto eso era algo que solo ellos, quienes utilizaron el jutsu podían percibir.

—No quisiera irme — respondió — Pero Naruto me está esperando.

—Estará bien, lo cuidare por ti.

—El sharingan de Sanosuke — trato de darle una explicación que sabía que la chica necesitaba, pero sinceramente ni el mismo comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

—No te preocupes por eso — reconforto — Estaré bien.

Sasuke sonrió levemente — Perdóname por no poder quedarme más tiempo, procura descansar lo más que puedas — ordeno con voz suave para acariciarle los cabellos al chico — Te quiero.

—Papá — susurro al sentir que su padre se alejaba de él — Te amo.

Sasuke detuvo sus pasos al escuchar esas palabras de Sanosuke, se sintió feliz en ese momento, después de todos esos años al parecer las cosas entre ellos dos se habían solucionado, aunque no sabía que había orillado a su hijo a decirle tales palabras tan de repente pero no le molestaba.

—Kyoko cuida bien de él — ordeno para luego sonreírle a la chica — Cuídate tú también.

Los ojos negros solo vieron al mayor desaparecer en una nube de humo. Suspiro, ella debía ir a encontrarse con alguien más. Así que sin muchas complicaciones desapareció del lugar, dejando al pelinegro profundamente dormido o eso pensó.

* * *

Dio vueltas nuevamente a su alrededor. Por más que lo pensaba más descabellado le parecían las teorías que se formulaban en su cabeza. Itachi nunca en su vida haría lo que creía había hecho. Darle su poder a Sanosuke era una completa locura, su hermano fue un ninja muy poderoso y habilidoso, pero sin lugar a dudas se haberle cedido su poder a alguien, ese indudablemente seria él, después de todo era su hermano menor.

Y en el determinado caso de que no fuera ese el escenario sin duda la otra opción lógica seria Kyoko, después de todo, ella era su hija pero no. Ni él, ni ella, había sido Sanosuke, por eso le parecía más factible el hecho de que el mocoso hubiera robado ese poder.

La pregunta era: ¿Cómo lo había hecho?

Sin dudas el niño tenía más artimañas de lo que creía, Sanosuke era de cuidado y estaba seguro de que la voz extraña que había escuchado antes cuando estaba con él era otro de sus simples trucos para jugar con su mente, realmente lo odiaba.

—Sasuke — la voz de Kyoko lo saco de sus pensamientos. ¿así que ella tenía tantas dudas como él y por eso había ido en su búsqueda?

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Sanosuke no tiene la culpa de tener ese sharingan — defendió la chica — Por favor no tomes represarías contra con él por algo que no controla.

— ¿Cómo puedes defenderlo? — pregunto irónico por como ese mocoso era defendido — Robo ese poder y tú no haces nada, es de tu propio padre.

—Yo no creo que lo haya tomado por su propia iniciativa — contradijo esta vez una nueva voz uniéndose en la conversación ante la mirada de ambos pelinegros.

—Yo tampoco lo creo — secundo Kyoko al sentirse apoyada por primera vez gracias a la pelirosa.

—Él tomo el poder de Itachi y no se lo perdonare nunca. Por eso yo mismo me encargare de deshacerme de él.

—No puedo creer que digas este tipo de cosas.

Sasuke observo por sobre el hombro a la chica pelinegra que se encontraba junto a él. Kyoko y él se parecían más de lo creía, puesto que la chica en ese momento le dedicaba la misma mirada sombría y con odio que él había tenido años atrás.

Ella era una vengadora y como tal estaba dispuesta a vengar a ese chico.

Sanosuke no se encontraba para nada desamparado ni desprotegido pero aun así él tomaría la decisión que creyera la correcta. Aun si esta era la más difícil.

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto Sasuke — la voz dubitativa de Sakura le hizo saber que ella no deseaba luchar contra él, a pesar de que también deseaba mantener la seguridad del chico pelinegro.

—Yo soy quien tomó esta decisión — dictamino sin un ápice de duda en su voz — Yo no deseo tener a ese niño.

Kyoko frunció el ceño y sin percatarse sus ojos se tornaron rojos en respuesta a la amenaza que había propagado Sasuke. Ella no iba a permitir que Sanosuke simplemente desapareciera, que no existiera.

— ¿Por qué, Sasuke? — los ojos jade sin duda se llenaron de lágrimas, no entendía el porqué de su comportamiento, él parecía amarlo anteriormente, no entendía que había cambiado — Tú lo amas.

—En efecto lo hago — afirmo para sorpresa de ambas chicas que lo miraron sin entender — Pero te amo mucho más a ti.

— ¿Qué? — el desconcierto en el rostro de Sakura se hizo presente, Sasuke estaba diciendo que la amaba, lo estaba admitiendo, espero toda la vida por esa oportunidad, por ese momento, pero no quería que fuese en esas circunstancias.

—Para mí tú eres mucho más importante que él — comento con ligereza al momento que se acercaba a la chica — Por eso no debes sentirte mal, quiero tener una familia contigo, tendremos muchos más hijos — le acaricio levemente su cabello rosa con la mano — Solo di que me aceptas Sakura. No quiero verte sufrir, serás feliz a mi lado.

— ¡No Sakura! — el grito de Kyoko le hizo temblar levemente — ¡Piensa en Sanosuke! ¿De verdad quieres deshacerte de él?

La chica al fin comprendió lo que realmente sentía y pensaba Sasuke, no era que el chico no amara a Sanosuke, simplemente Sasuke sentía que ella no podría con toda la carga, responsabilidad y sufrimiento, tomando la decisión de protegerla como cuando eran niños. Él quería no tener a Sanosuke para que ellos no sufrieran, para que ella no se lamentara, porque Sasuke la amaba a fin de cuentas.

Nadie amaba como los Uchiha.

Los ojos jade se encontraron con los imponentes ojos de Sasuke, y Sakura por fin dejo que sus lágrimas brotaran, Sasuke tenía una mirada abatida, entristecida, lastimada. Ella quería consolarlo, decirle que todo estaría bien.

Que ella siempre estaría con él, a pesar de que se tratara de una locura.

Ella lo amaba.

El ruido de una rama partiéndose llamo la atención de los tres presentes.

— ¿Quién está ahí? — pregunto la pelinegra con tono dominante haciendo girar su sharingan. No era un buen momento para un enfrentamiento, sin embargo, todos palidecieron cuando, de entre los árboles, observaron a un chico pelinegro aparecer lentamente, llorando desconsolado.

—Sanosuke — le llamo con horror la pelirosa al verlo presa del llanto, seguramente había escuchado toda la conversación.

Y sí que lo había hecho.

Sanosuke después de todas las aventuras, altos y bajos que había tenido en esa época había comprendida algo importante. Nada de lo que creía real era lo que parecía. Llego a ese lugar pensando que su padre no lo amaba, cosa que era falsa, incluso hasta lo había salvado de una misteriosa enfermedad que lo asechaba día tras día, su padre cuido de él, velo por su seguridad y le dio el amor que necesitaba, también le permitió vivir bajo un techo con cientos de comodidades y una familia que lo amaba.

Y quizá había logrado decirle que lo amaba, pero definitivamente no era suficiente. Él había sido el causante de todo el dolor y desgracia que su padre pudiera sentir. Quizá era mejor morir, no vivir, dejar de existir. Así todos estarían mejor, Kyoko sería la sucesora que por derecho debía ser. Itachi sería el ninja más grande de la aldea sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Mikoto nunca más lloraría por su causa. Sakura sonreiría sinceramente y tendría la vida que siempre quiso al lado del hombre que amaba. Y Sasuke, él dejaría de pagar por sus pecados.

Si, era la vida que él deseaba para todos.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer. Una última cosa.

— ¡Sanosuke, no! — grito Kyoko intentando detenerlo al momento que veía que los ojos del chico se tornaban rojos como la sangre.

Quizá su sharingan si serviría para algo.

* * *

— _Sanosuke._

 _Escucho una voz cantarina, raro contraste considerando que Kyoko acababa de gritar._

— _Sanosuke._

 _¿Por qué todo se sentía en completa paz?_

— _Despierta._

 _¿Por qué él se sentía en completa paz?_

 _¿Qué era lo que había pasado? De algo estaba seguro, no lo descubriría sino abría los ojos._

— _Qué bueno que despertaste — lo primero que observo fue a una chica de cabello castaño y piel clara sonreírle alegremente, frunció el ceño, quizá se había golpeado la cabeza o dormido muy profundo porque esa chica era muy parecida a Kyoko pero, de alguna manera, diferente a la vez._

— _¿Kyoko dónde estamos? — aun así no pudo evitar llamarla por ese nombre._

 _La mujer que se encontraba con él le observo sorprendida al escuchar ese nombre, dejando ver a si sus expresivos ojos cafés._

— _Mi nombre es Izumi — comento con una sonrisa comprensiva — Estamos en una pradera muy bonita ¿no lo crees?_

 _Aunque la voz de ella haciendo eco en su cabeza repitiendo su nombre no se detenía por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de compararla con Kyoko._

 _Con su novia._

— _¿Cómo llegue aquí? — pregunto con confusión, lo último que recordaba era haber escuchado las palabras de Sasuke, el rostro de Sakura, el sentir de Kyoko. Y su sharingan._

— _Bueno — dudo un poco en que contestarle al chico pero justo en ese momento sintió las pisadas de la persona que había estado esperando — Que bueno que volviste, mira ya despertó._

 _Sanosuke observo con atención a la persona recién llegada, era un poco más alto que él, contextura delgada, tez blanca, largo cabello negro atado con una coleta baja, ojos inexpresivos de color negro y unas ojeras particulares. Sin duda un completo extraño._

— _Eres bienvenido, Sanosuke — dijo con una sonrisa amorosa, comprensiva, cálida._

 _Sanosuke no sabía muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo pero una cosa era segura. Sentía a su corazón palpitar frenéticamente al ver a esa persona, sin contar la calidez que recorría su cuerpo._

.

.

.

Continuara. . .

* * *

N/A: ¡Me atrase un día! Pero es porque mi hermano estuvo de visita xD

Hola ¿Cómo están todos?

Gracias a todos aquellos que me animaron y por las felicitaciones.

Les traje un capitulo largo, aunque no sé si me quedo tan bien, lo siento medio malo, pero bueno ustedes dirán.

En esta parte de la historia hasta yo odio a Sasuke y Sakura xD desahóguense.

Vengo de pasada así que solo puedo decirles que comenten y opinen, comentarios largos plis.

 _ **Fechas de publicación:**_

 _ **10 de mayo.**_

 _ **24 de mayo.**_

Sin más nos vemos. .

Lamento la tardanza.

Adiosito.


	35. Chapter 35: Rozando a la traición

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 34: Rozando a la traición.

Desolación, destrucción, muerte.

Era todo lo que rodeaba a la aldea de la hoja. Era todo lo que rodeaba al mundo ninja.

Después de todo, no todos los días se cernía una guerra sobre ellos.

— ¡Maldición! — el improperio de la máxima autoridad de la aldea se escuchó a lo largo y ancho de toda su oficina, ante la mirada preocupada de las dos mujeres que se encontraban junto a él. Naruto había recibido una nota, donde muy concisa y brevemente se le daba a conocer que el siguiente punto en ser aniquilado seria, justamente, su aldea — ¡Se está burlando de nosotros!

—Naruto — le llamo preocupada la mujer de largo cabello azul. Hinata Hyuga al ser la esposa del Hokage podía sentir sobre sus propios hombros el peso que significaba salvaguardar la vida y bienestar de cada habitante de esa aldea, obligación que compartía con su esposo — Yo. . — titubeo un poco al saber que esas no eran las palabras adecuadas — Los Hyuga iremos al frente.

La mirada celeste del hombre se topó con la mirada decidida de su esposa. Sin embargo este negó.

No podía poner a los Hyuga en peligro.

No podía poner a _su_ esposa en peligro.

—Tiene que haber otra salida — dejo escapar de sus labios aquella oración completamente frustrado. Lo que Naruto necesitaba en ese momento no era cantidad, sino calidad. No le servía de nada tener a todos sus ninjas exponiendo sus vidas frente al enemigo si el poder de ellos no era el suficiente para atacar. Él necesitaba una fuerza amedrentadora, un jutsu contundente, una persona capaz de acabar con todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Necesitaba de un linaje ancestral como as bajo la manga.

Necesitaba la sangre Uchiha en el campo de batalla.

— ¡Maldita sea, Sasuke! — dejo escapar la exclamación dejándose caer en el sillón donde estaba sentado. Todo era tan complicado que dudaba que alguna deidad socorriera a su grito de auxilio.

—Naruto — le llamo la voz calma y taciturna del recién llegado en respuesta.

O quizá no.

* * *

Silencio.

Todo era silencio.

En lo que respecta a Naruto todo había sucedido rápidamente, todo se salió de control inesperadamente. Como aquella vez donde Sasuke y él luego de un desacuerdo habían terminado a punto de matarse en la azotea del hospital. Como cuando sucedido a ese incidente su amigo había dejado la aldea a mitad de la noche, sin que él pudiera detenerlo, sin que él se lo esperara siquiera. O como cuando después de mucho batallar él había terminado inconsciente en el valle del fin y Sasuke, él sencillamente se había sumergido en la oscuridad.

Si, Naruto tenía muy presente que Sasuke daba aquellos giros inesperados a su vida de un momento a otro, sin que nadie notara o se esperara aquel cambio. Pero en esta ocasión todo había sido extremadamente diferente, porque Sasuke no lo había atacado a él con un chidori, el pelinegro no había dejado a Sakura inconsciente en una banca en plena madrugada, ni siquiera había peleado con él por diferencia de ideales.

No, esa vez Sasuke no había hecho nada de eso. En su lugar había ocasionado algo mucho peor, había atacado a su propio hijo de una manera tal que Sanosuke simplemente había quedado inconsciente, en un profundo letargo, sin un minúsculo estimulo que le indicara que iba a despertar pronto.

Kyoko había llevado al chico hasta donde él se encontraba de manera desesperada, la pelinegra muy poco podía controlar su propia ansiedad y miedo ante el panorama que estaba presentando y a pesar de que él mismo, Naruto Uzumaki, al principio había pensado que se trataba de un nuevo genjutsu, con la ayuda del poder que aun portaba del sabio de los seis caminos se percató de que nada era más alejado de la realidad que eso.

El cuerpo de Sanosuke se encontraba en un extraño periodo de reposo, estado que, por poco, él consideraba muerte. Cuando Kyoko le entrego al pelinegro su respiración y temperatura eran casi nulas, ni que decir de la débil palpitación de su corazón, ¡Milagrosamente había logrado que se mantuviera latiendo!, aunque para desconcierto de Naruto por más ayuda que le brindara para que todo funcionara como normalmente lo hacia este volvía a recaer, así que rápidamente se encaminaron de regreso a la aldea, donde por todo el camino estuvieron aplicando reanimación cardio pulmonar.

Mantener al chico con vida era una de las cosas más difíciles que le había tocado hacer en toda su vida. Afortunadamente con ayuda de Kyoko lo había conseguido. Ahora simplemente estaban esperando respuestas por parte de Tsunade en el hospital, pero él tenía miles de preguntas para Sasuke y Sakura y estaba seguro de que todos los presentes también.

Sus ojos azules se pasearon por toda la sala donde estaban reunidos. Hana se encontraba al lado de Itachi tomando suavemente la mano de él con la suya propia, entrelazándola en un gesto de apoyo. Itachi por su parte solo se limitaba a observar su entorno sin ánimo alguno y correspondía al gesto de Hana. Hinata se estaba ocupando de Mikoto ya que, extrañamente, Kyoko no había permitido que la pequeña pelirosa se acercara a Sasuke pero tampoco a Sakura, así que ambas, tanto Hinata como Mikoto se dedicaban a esperar en silencio. Yuki se encontraba raramente muy tranquilo y pacífico, no se atrevía a decir ni una palabra ni a opinar al respecto, aunque como todos tenía un monto de dudas que necesitaban respuesta. Tadashi se encontraba recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados, quizá meditando algo, no estaba seguro del que, pero también se encontraba tranquilo aunque los músculos tensados de su cuerpo le hicieron saber que no estaría relajado por mucho. Y Kyoko, ella se encontraba apartada de todos los demás, su cuerpo en todos los minutos que llevaban en el hospital no se había calmado, la podía ver perfectamente tensa y temblorosa, incluso a cada segundo más, además de la mirada llena de pánico que le dedicaba a su mano derecha. La cual había masajeado el corazón de Sanosuke para evitar que este se detuviera. Kyoko quizá no era una ninja medico con todas las de la ley pero sin duda había adquirido la tenacidad y audacia de Sakura.

Al tener presente ese pensamiento su vista no dudo en enfocar a sus dos amigos, Sakura si bien se veía afectada, sinceramente él espero que ella luchara por estar al lado de Tsunade para salvar la vida de su hijo, cosa que indudablemente no fue así, ella sencillamente se quedó al lado de Sasuke en aquella estancia, sin decir nada, tan siquiera para protestar o aclarar lo que había ocurrido. Sasuke por su parte mostraba un semblante indiferente a simple vista, pero para él, Naruto Uzumaki, su mejor amigo, incluso se podía apreciar algo de tranquilidad y felicidad en el pelinegro.

Y eso no le agrado en lo absoluto.

El sonido del taconeo proveniente de Tsunade saco a cada uno de sus pensamientos. La rubia se situó frente a todos con expresión seria y sin duda un semblante cansado, algo les decía que no le había resultado nada fácil mantener a Sanosuke estable, cosa que les hacía preguntarse con mayor razón el porqué de la salud del pelinegro. Aunque por el silencio extendido que estaba dando la quinta Hokage por una milésima de segundo paso por sus cabezas la posibilidad de que ni ella misma fuera capaz de salvarle la vida.

—Me temo que las noticias que les traigo no son en lo absoluto alentadoras — esa sola oración basto para que el corazón y la respiración de más de una persona se detuviera.

—Él está bien — se apresuró a decir Itachi poniéndose de pie junto con todos los demás, podía sentir la ansiedad recorrer su cuerpo, un sentimiento de angustia lo invadió. Nunca se había sentido así — ¿No? — pregunto con los ojos llorosos al no recibir respuesta por parte de la mujer que atendía a su hermano.

Sin embargo, todas sus esperanzas murieron cuando vieron a Tsunade negar, derrotada ante la situación.

—Él no podrá despertar.

Esa simple frase, ese sencillo anuncio de cuatro palabras fue lo último que alcanzaron oír antes de que, sin que pudieran detenerlos, todos los chicos habían comenzado a correr en dirección a la habitación de su ser querido y compañero.

* * *

—Te veré a la hora de la cena — se despidió Naruto de su esposa con una leve sonrisa. Sasuke había llegado "muy alterado" aunque para Hinata este actuara como comúnmente lo hacía, para él y Sakura debajo de toda esa fachada de tranquilidad e indiferencia había una persona completamente aterrada, la razón, ni él la sabia, así que había despedido a su esposa para poder tener una conversación tranquila, sabía que Sasuke era capaz de abrirse con Sakura, incluso con él, pero con un tercero desconocido. Eso era ya pedirle mucho a Sasuke Uchiha.

—Preparare Ramen — notifico la Hyuga con una sonrisa para luego marcharse. No era seguro que anduviera sola por las calles de la aldea, de hecho todos los aldeanos se mantenían refugiados en sus casas, pero ella era capaz de defenderse por sí misma y siendo el caso contrario estaba segura de que Naruto llegaría a protegerla.

—Lo esperare — le respondió al ver como ella se marchaba para luego cerrar la puerta de su oficina con seguro para dedicar toda su atención a Sasuke.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — pregunto la mujer con preocupación al acariciar levemente los cabellos de su esposo, había sentido a Sasuke temblar, imperceptiblemente, pero era notorio, al menos para ella.

Sasuke sintió la mirada expectante de Sakura y también la de Naruto, quien ya se había colocado frente a él recargado en su escritorio, mientras él estaba sentado en el sillón que era de su amigo.

—¿Alguna vez. . — la voz del Uchiha salió en suave susurro, como intentando organizar sus ideas y sus sentimientos que se encontraban todos revueltos. Se veía lastimado, por alguna razón — . . perdimos de vista a Sanosuke?

Tanto Sakura como Naruto se extrañaron ante la pregunta del pelinegro.

—¿Perderlo de vista? — repitió la mujer sin entender lo que su esposo quería decir — ¿A qué te refieres con perderlo de vista?

—A que ocurriera algo con él sin que nos percatáramos — aclaro aun sin mirarlos a los ojos — Aunque fuera solo por un segundo.

—No — respondió Naruto después de haberlo meditado por unos segundos — Sanosuke siempre fue vigilado por nosotros — estaba consciente de que así era, debido a sus problemas de salud sus amigos no le quitaban un ojo de encima al pequeño en ningún momento, cuando no podían estar presentes simplemente utilizaban una invocación para vigilarlo. El mismo Naruto había utilizado millones de veces un clon que vigilara y cuidara del pequeño, siempre había sido así, aun después de que se convirtiera en gennin, incluso en chunin. Había sido vigilado cada momento de cada día de su vida.

—¿Sucedió algo con él? — pregunto la pelirosa con preocupación, Sasuke estaba actuando muy extraño y sin poder evitarlo temió por el bienestar de su niño.

—Sanosuke es capaz de usar el sharingan — respondió con voz seria observando la mirada sorprendida de ambos — Pero el sharingan que él maneja. .

—¿Qué? — apremio Sakura con curiosidad ¿Qué tantas cosas habían pasado para que su pequeño hijo ahora pudiera usar ese poder que desde el día de su nacimiento corría por sus venas?

—Es el mangekyou sharingan de Itachi. .

Y tal como predijo cuando termino de relatar todo lo que había descubierto el despacho quedo en un silencio sepulcral lo cual no ayudo mucho a su fortaleza interna, él necesitaba descubrir pronto a como diera lugar la razón por la cual Sanosuke compartía ese poder con su hermano, un lazo que ni siquiera él pudo compartir con Itachi. ¿Por qué su hijo ahora poseía esa cualidad? ¿Por qué justo en ese instante? Sabía que todo era obra de Itachi pero ¿Cómo y por qué? Necesitaba respuestas y como siempre su hermano simplemente le planteaba acertijos no soluciones.

¿Acaso Sanosuke había conocido a Itachi de alguna manera? ¿O fue todo a través de Kyoko? ¿Acaso todo esto fue planeado con anterioridad hace más de quince años? ¿Y por qué él no se había dado cuenta de lo especial que era su propio hijo? Es decir, él amaba a Sanosuke, con una fuerza mayor con la creía amar a su hermano, inclusive a Naruto o a Sakura, era un amor que iba más allá. Pero nunca se detuvo a estudiar minuciosamente a su pequeño, y ahora que repasaba toda su vida mentalmente sí que le encontraba parecidos con Itachi. Tenían la misma manía pensar miles de cosas pero jamás expresarlas, mantenían una personalidad calma y solo en casos de extrema necesidad luchaban, odiaban causar discordancia, ambos podían pasar toda su vida leyendo si se les permitía, eran extremadamente buenos en el jutsu de shuriken, ambos resultaban sarcásticos y fríos con las personas extrañas pero realmente cálidos con sus hermanos y familia, ambos odiaban estar solos.

Ambos tanto Itachi como Sanosuke siempre le regalaban una sonrisa tierna y comprensiva a pesar de todo lo que sucedía. Ambos lo hacían sentir amado y le permitían percibir su calidez.

Ambos eran prácticamente iguales, por poco para decir que eran la misma esencia y recientemente era que se percataba de eso.

* * *

—¡Sanosuke!

Cuando entraron a la sala que correspondía a la unidad de cuidados intensivos del hospital lo que menos esperaron encontrarse era el panorama que precisamente detallaban sus ojos. Sanosuke estaba vivo, eso era un hecho, pero no mostraba precisamente vitalidad, de no ser porque los aparatos de la sala registraban su pulso podrían jurar que era un cuerpo inerte.

Pensándolo bien se veía como un cuerpo sin alma obligado a estar en el plano terrenal gracias a respiradores artificiales y artefactos que le garantizaban mantenerlo con vida.

Demasiado desgarrador para todos ellos.

—No puede ser. . —Hana había comenzado a llorar desde el instante en el que vio a su mejor amigo en ese estado. Por su mente no podía evitar que pasaran todas y cada una de las aventuras y desaventuras que tuvo con el chico Uchiha ocasionando que el dolor en su corazón se acrecentara. Sanosuke por lejos había sido su mejor amigo, un compañero fiel que la apoyo en cada uno de sus planes y travesuras, ella sabía que sin importar lo que se presentara frente a ellos Sanosuke la seguiría ciegamente y le dolía que de un momento a otro todo aquello se derrumbara y desapareciera.

Tadashi observo el cuerpo tendido en la camilla con algo de desesperación y dolor, ¿Qué había pasado para llegar a esas circunstancias? Sentía que la vida de su rival, aunque Sanosuke lo fuera sin proponérselo, se les estaba escapando lentamente de las manos sin poder detenerlo. Y la sensación indudablemente no le agrado, porque necesitaba estar preparado para todo esto y no lo estaba, por que por alguna extraña razón ahora se sentía completamente indefenso en ese lugar, misteriosamente luego de tantas risas, alegrías y bromas ahora ese tiempo le parecía inclusive más peligroso que la guerra que se cernía en su propio tiempo.

Yuki se abrazó a su hermana con mirada triste, era horrible lo que estaba pasando, no podía ni imaginarse como se podía sentir Itachi o incluso Mikoto ante la situación pero él sin duda no podría con eso. Los hermanos mayores en su opinión eran generalmente molestos, hacían lo que deseaban debido al abuso de poder concebido por la edad, pero en ningún momento de su vida paso por su mente la posibilidad de no tener a Hana a su lado, porque los hermanos también eran símbolo de amor y protección, ellos te apoyaban sin importar que y siempre tenían una sonrisa orgullosa para ti. No, no compartía la posibilidad de una vida sin su hermana pero tampoco una sin el pelinegro, quien por mucho y debido a la amistad entre las familias, había considerado otro hermano mayor para él. Y no quería que a ninguno de sus hermanos le ocurriera algo.

—Sanosuke — le llamo Kyoko con los ojos cristalizados debido a las lágrimas que no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas — Por favor abre los ojos — le rogo aferrándose lo más que podía al cuerpo inmóvil del chico. Kyoko durante toda su vida pensó que en el momento en que se despidiera del chico lo haría con una sonrisa en los labios cuando a ella le tocara partir, creía que simplemente con su fuerte voluntad ella podría protegerlo siempre de todo. Pero el destino era caprichoso y ahora él era quien se empeñaba en dejarla atrás, dispuesto a irse a un lugar más seguro, hermoso, cálido, mejor. — Si lo haces, te prometo que nos iremos lejos a un lugar donde nadie nos reconozca, comenzaremos una nueva vida, solo tú y yo.

—Kyoko — la voz de Itachi se quebró ante lo que la chica decía, no había marcha atrás, él mismo lo presentía así, pero era tan doloroso decir adiós, era tan doloroso dejarlo ir.

No. Itachi no quería dejarlo ir.

—¡Te prometo que cada día a mi lado será maravilloso! — las fuerzas la abandonaron y simplemente se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo aun aferrándose a la camilla — Por favor, te lo suplico, tú no me dejes sola.

—¿Sanosuke está dormido? — pregunto la pequeña niña al lado de Itachi al ver con tristeza como su hermano no reaccionaba a ninguna de las voces que había en la habitación, incluso este tenía un conducto en su boca que le ayudaba a respirar.

—Despertara pronto — susurro en respuesta con una leve sonrisa para intentar no asustar a su hermana, Sanosuke era un buen hermano, cariñoso, comprensivo y gentil no había cabida en su cabeza para la idea de que simplemente los abandonara así como así.

—Kyoko — le llamo Hana secándose las lágrimas con seriedad, a pesar del fuerte choque emocional que les causaba tener al pelinegro así había otra cuestión que la tenía más preocupada — ¿Quién le hizo eso a Sanosuke?

La estancia por completo se quedó en silencio, todos querían hacer esa misma pregunta desde que ella lo había llevado inconsciente hasta la posada en el país de las olas pero ninguno se atrevía a hacerla públicamente. Solo la Uzumaki había tenido la valentía para hacerlo.

La pelinegra se tardó en responder unos minutos, los cuales para los demás fue una eternidad — Sasuke y Sakura ocasionaron todo esto.

—¿Qué? — pregunto Itachi sorprendido al igual que dolido, sabía que Sasuke no era muy afectivo con Sanosuke, pero a pesar de eso no se preocupó mucho, después de todo era su padre, sin embargo, no se esperó que su odio lo llevara a dejar en ese estado vegetativo a su hermano por tiempo indeterminado. Mucho menos se esperó que Sakura lo apoyara, después de todo ella se había mostrado cariñosa y complaciente con ellos.

—¡Por que el séptimo no hizo nada! — bramo con enojo Tadashi, al como presentía anteriormente, confirmar que era una clase de emboscada.

—No lo sé — respondió Kyoko levantándose lentamente del suelo. Naruto tenía pleno conocimiento de la situación, pero este se negó a interferir y detener a Sasuke por una razón que ella desconocía. Las consecuencias de tanta negligencia habían sido catastróficas.

—¿Qué tal si Naruto está de su lado? — pregunto Yuki aterrado al mirar fijamente a su hermana. Era una posibilidad el que todos hubieran fingido estar de su lado para luego traicionarlos de la misma manera.

—Es un cómplice sin dudas — dictamino la rubia asqueada, no dejaría que le hicieran nada a su hermano, ni siquiera Naruto o Hinata. Ella cuidaría de Yuki.

—Van a matarnos — Itachi observo aterrado el estado de Sanosuke, luego a Mikoto, ella era tan indefensa y pequeña que sin duda no soportaría un ataque de ninguno de sus padres. Ya le habían arrebatado a Sanosuke no se podía dar el lujo de perder también a su hermana, aunque él no tuviera la mínima oportunidad frente a ellos, además también temía por su vida.

Repentinamente sus familiares eran sus principales enemigos.

—No dejare que nada les pase — informo Kyoko con los ojos teñidos de color carmesí al ver el miedo e Itachi — Te protegeré a ti y a Mikoto. También intentare traer a Sanosuke de regreso.

—¿Puedes hacer eso? — pregunto Hana con curiosidad.

—Lo intentare — afirmo — Pero necesitare tiempo y un lugar seguro. No estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme de nuevo.

—¿Podemos ir también a tu lugar seguro? — pregunto Yuki con preocupación, se sentía indefenso y expuesto.

—No es conveniente separarnos — prosiguió Tadashi.

—Claro — los ojos de ella se tornaron nuevamente negros como la noche — Por la noche.

Los demás asintieron al comprender lo que ella quería decir. Pero el sonido de la puerta los alerto nuevamente.

—¿Chicos están aquí? — a pesar de que en otros tiempos se hubieran sentido reconfortados e inclusive felices de escuchar la voz de Naruto, en ese momento no era el caso, sentían que habían sido traicionados, que todos eran sus enemigos y ellos no estaban dispuestos a perder a otro compañero.

.

.

.

Continuara. . .

* * *

N/A: Hola a todos.

¿Cómo están?

La verdad es que no sabía que escribir en este capítulo porque tenía pensado mostrar a Itachi con Sanosuke, pero al final decidí guardar eso para otra ocasión. Por las equivocaciones de Sasuke y Sakura al parecer Naruto y Hinata también estarán en problemas.

Sanosuke a lo largo de la historia demostró ser muy parecido a su tío, cosa que explica Sasuke en el capítulo de hoy, diciendo que él no se había dado cuenta pero era como estar viviendo de nuevo junto a Itachi prácticamente.

Sufrí con Kyoko e Itachi, siento que son los más afectados por lo que paso.

Tampoco quería poner en este capítulo al Sasuke joven, porque ya sabemos su opinión en todo esto, así que también lo guardare para el próximo.

Me puse nostálgica a leer todos los comentarios desde los inicios y no saben cómo extraño a muchas personas que en la actualidad no comenta, quisiera volver a leerlos de nuevo, además de que sino conté mal solo habían cuatro comentarios, mi popularidad está más baja que la del anime de Boruto.

No sé si actualizar el día que les mencione o hacer un súper mega capitulo para el 9 de junio (fecha fija de publicación porque es el cumpleaños de mi personaje favorito, Itachi Uchiha)

Opinen que les pareció el capítulo y también sobre la fecha de actualización.

Sin más nos vemos. .

Adiosito.


	36. Chapter 36:Amor que se convierte en luz

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 35: El amor que se convierte en luz.

—Chicos — Naruto no sabía que pensar o que hacer debido a lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos — ¿Les sucede algo? — pregunto confundido al tener a todos en posición defensiva y observándolo desconfiadamente. Yuki lo miraba decepcionado, se le veía en la mirada que algo malo había sucedido, algo que Naruto desconocía pero que, por alguna extraña razón el rubio debió haber evitado. Hana se encontraba delante de su hermano, segura de sí misma, a la defensiva, desconfiada, traicionada, dispuesta a saltar frente a su enemigo en cualquier momento y Naruto estuvo consiente que de no ser por Tadashi, que se encontraba frente a ella, a su vez protegiéndola, su hija en el instante en que llego a la estancia lo habría atacado.

Pero. . ¿Atacarlo porque?

Todo era tan confuso para el Uzumaki.

—Naruto — la voz suave de Hinata le hizo compañía, cuando junto con los demás, la Hyuga entro entre preocupada y curiosa por el estado de Sanosuke. Hinata observo extrañada a Hana y Yuki, ambos se habían caracterizado por ser unos niños carismáticos, alegres, cálidos y sonrientes, y aun en medio de la situación ella esperaba que se mantuvieran optimistas y esperanzados, pero el semblante que ellos presentaban era todo lo contrario y eso sin duda le inquieto, por que como madre ella no deseaba ver sufrir a sus hijos, pero también un extraño sentimiento se alojó en su pecho, ellos no solo estaban sufriendo, también se veían traicionados y dolidos, desamparados. .por ella y por Naruto.

Y las cosas no eran así.

—Mami — Mikoto salió sonriente e ignorante de todo lo que sucedía a su encuentro con la pelirosa de ojos jade que se encontraba observando la situación con todos los demás. Sakura sonrió amorosamente dispuesta a recibir a su pequeña con los brazos abiertos pero para estupefacción de todos, cuando la niña se encontraba a medio camino fue interceptada por Kyoko y por Itachi quien la sujeto rápidamente resguardándola en un abrazo, impidiéndole a la pequeña la oportunidad de estar cerca de su madre.

— ¿Itachi? — le llamo Sakura confundida intentando dar un par de pasos al frente para acortar la distancia que aun la separaba de los chicos, ella necesitaba una respuesta del por qué su hijo se comportaba de esa manera. En las semanas que llevaba al lado de esos niños logro descifrar y conocer que de los tres Itachi era el más compasivo, amable y caritativo, el niño trataba de evitar de cualquier manera posible una pelea o una confrontación por lo cual no comprendía las razones que el niño pudiera tener para actuar de esa manera, tan recelosamente, para incluso alejar y proteger a su hermana de ella misma.

A no ser que. .

A no ser que Itachi resintiera todo lo que había sucedido con Sanosuke, era obvio que para el pequeño ella era una de las responsables del estado deplorable de su hermano, pero eso no era cierto, ella solo había intentado hacer entrar a razón a Sasuke, aunque admitía que sus esfuerzos eran vagos e inconstantes, no es como si ella prefiriera la existencia y el amor de Sasuke en su vida que la oportunidad de tenerlos a ellos, de tener a Sanosuke.

¿O en el fondo prefirió a Sasuke que a Sanosuke y había hecho un tipo de elección inconsciente?

Estaba confundida, muy confundida.

—Chicos — les llamo nuevamente Naruto a nada de tener un colapso — Si no dicen que sucede no podremos ayudarlos.

—Entendemos que sea un momento difícil pero. . —Hinata secundo a Naruto, no sabía muy bien lo que sucedía con ellos pero odiaba verlos de ese modo, tan perdidos y desprotegidos, tan heridos — Saldremos adelante todos juntos, esto se solucionara — reconforto inútilmente con una sonrisa para luego dirigirse a su amiga de cabello rosa, la única persona en la cual depositaria tales esperanzas por estar cien por ciento segura de su enorme capacidad y potencial y también. . de su inmenso amor — Sakura hará todo lo posible para que Sanosuke mejore — busco la aprobación en su amiga aunque esta solo se encontraba con la mirada baja, ocultando su rostro con su cabello y sus puños apretados — ¿No es así?

— ¿Hará todo lo posible? — pregunto la pelinegra sarcásticamente observando a todos con frialdad y odio, de repente todas aquellas personas a las cuales le tenía aprecio y cariño en ese momento le parecían unos traidores viles y malvados, incluso mucho peores que los criminales del libro bingo. En ese momento sentía la sangre arder de furia, frustración y odio, si, ella sentía mucho odio, odio contra todas aquellas personas que tenía justo en frente y que todavía tenían el descaro de portar en tremenda situación una máscara de hipocresía hacia ellos. Ella sentía el insano deseo de acabar con esas malditas sonrisas compasivas que no demostraban nada más que la alta traición de las cual ella, sus amigos y su amado fueron víctimas. Pero si de algo estaba segura Kyoko Uchiha era de que ella no dejaría las cosas impunes, tampoco esperaría que el Hokage tomara justicia por que posiblemente no sería suficiente para llenar el vacío y alivianar el dolor. No, la única manera de que ella pudiera tener su alma nuevamente tranquila y en paz era tomando justicia por sus propias manos. Expondría primeramente a los causantes directos de aquella tragedia y luego los haría retorcerse del dolor y llorar lágrimas de sangre. No le pesaría, Sasuke Uchiha le había arrebatado a su padre, indirectamente a su madre y no conforme con eso la manipulo para ganarse su confianza y así luego de años y años de engaño y planeamiento le volviera a quitar a su ser querido, no importando que este fuera su propio hijo. Pues bien si Sasuke se empeñaba en seguir en el camino de la oscuridad y viendo que le importaba poco el sucumbirla a ella también, solo tenía una cosa que demostrar ante él.

Ella estaba mil veces más sedienta de sangre que él. A ella no le importaba acabar poco a poco con un chiquillo de 20 años él cual fue la luz infinita que guio a su propio padre. Tampoco le importaba volver a la oscuridad de sus ancestros y convertirse en una vengadora y asesina por el hombre que ella amaba, por su familia, por su pasado, presente y futuro los cuales fueron despojados por la misma vil persona. Si Sasuke creía que él estaba manchado de sangre y oscuridad le demostraría que ella era superior a él. Ella estaba mil veces más maldita que él.

Y no le importaba en lo absoluto.

—Kyoko — le llamo Naruto, inmensamente preocupado por el semblante que mostraba la chica, incluso el rubio tenía la facultad de saber los pensamientos que la chica albergaba en su mente con tan solo dedicarle una mirada. Los ojos antes negros cual carbón de la joven ahora destilaban sangre, traición y dolor puro al mostrar frente a sus recientes enemigos, la línea de sangre sucesoria que, por derecho, corría por sus venas y que Naruto más que nadie constataba, solo aparecía dicha cualidad ante personas enemigas de su portador.

Kyoko los consideraba enemigos.

—Sasuke — susurro la chica con odio dando un par de pasos hacia adelante haciendo detallar y relucir su Mangekyou Sharingan. Kyoko sabía muy bien de las consecuencias de su sharingan, pero de ninguna manera le importo usarlo en esa ocasión, después de todo la evolución de su sharingan a la fase más alta la había adquirido años atrás, cuando aún era una pequeña niña, y, por azares del destino se había vuelto envuelta en un intento de secuestro junto con su protegido. Recordaba con perfecta claridad que debido al miedo producto de pensar que al indefenso bebé de apenas un año de vida, podría llegar a pasarle algo estando en esa situación o que esos maleantes intentaran lastimarlo, herirlo o matarlo, ese inmenso poder había nacido en ella. Poder que no aun así no había podido utilizar en ese momento sino un par de meses después, al ser enteramente consiente de su nueva cualidad.

Si, esos ojos habían nacido gracias al temor latente que siempre había sentido de perder a Sanosuke sin poder evitarlo. Kyoko había pasado gran parte de su vida, por no decir que por poco era toda, cuidando y velando del pequeño pelinegro, tanto que, más que nadie era consciente del enorme progreso y esfuerzo que el chico ponía en cada disciplina o ámbito de su vida, siempre buscando ver la felicidad ajena y la complacencia de todo aquel que esperara algo de él.

Sobre todo de Sasuke Uchiha.

Por eso en ese preciso momento el odio le cegaba, porque solo ella había visto las derrotas del chico, sus esfuerzos, sus fracasos, sus lágrimas, su desesperanza, solo ella conocía su lado oscuro, lado que, mayormente era causado por Sasuke y sus exigencias. Sanosuke llego a desfallecer en entrenamientos, exámenes y prácticas, tanto que incluso pasaba días en el hospital y a pesar de que hasta ese entonces, ella defendía al líder del clan Uchiha, ahora no estaba tan segura de hacerlo.

Porque si el Sasuke de esa línea de tiempo en la que se encontraban hacia todo lo posible para que Sanosuke, su propio hijo, no existiera y la vaga excusa que daba se resumía a que el chico no era merecedor de ser parte del clan Uchiha ni de estar en su familia, era porque según la pelinegra, su tío siempre había pensado de esa manera.

— ¡Maldito infeliz! — bramo con odio lanzándosele encima con la intención de estrangularlo con sus propias manos, acto fallido, debido a que Naruto se había interpuesto entre ella y su amigo, como era ya costumbre del héroe de guerra — ¡Diles que todo esto es tu culpa!

—Kyoko — le reprendió Naruto inútilmente intentado contener a la furiosa chica que se encontraba muy lejos de su compostura y cabales. Naruto a pesar de proteger a Sasuke se mantuvo atento ante lo que su mejor amigo y compañero diría en defensa, para nadie era un secreto que Sasuke había tenido muchos cambios desde que conoció a Sanosuke, pero aun en un rincón de su corazón el rubio deseo que su amigo no hubiera cometido atrocidades en contra de un pobre chiquillo inocente.

— ¡Diles malnacido!

Todos en la sala se encontraban expectantes ante lo que el pelinegro diría para defenderse de una furiosa Kyoko, por eso no estaban prestando mayor atención a su entorno cuando el Hokage mismo había hecho acto de presencia en la estancia junto con Kiba y Tsunade.

Aunque ellos tampoco hicieron el menor de los esfuerzos en interrumpir.

—Yo lo hice — fue la respuesta tranquila, estoica y vaga que proporciono Sasuke dibujando una ladeada sonrisa en su rostro, petrificando a más de uno en el lugar — Si quieren saber el porqué de mis motivos, las razones en si son bastante obvias — continuo al ver la mirada estupefacta de los presentes, incluso Kyoko había dejado de removerse y luchar en los brazos de Naruto, todos simplemente se dedicaban a escuchar tales palabras completamente heladas y carentes de sentimientos — No estoy dispuesto a cargar con un futuro así, las lamentaciones y dolor no son parte de mi proyecto de vida, he superado esa etapa desde hace tiempo — suspiro , para luego observar de pies a cabeza a Sakura, quien se encontraba a su vez observándolo con preocupación — He decidido vivir plenamente al lado de la mujer que amo y un niño con problemas de esa índole no me intere-

— ¡No puedes hacer eso!

El grito de Itachi les hizo fijar esta vez su atención en los dos pequeños Uchihas que habían escuchado las crueles palabras del que en un futuro seria su padre. Les causa infinita pena y algo de remordimiento tener que exponerlos a esa realidad, porque el cuerpo del niño no hacía más que temblar y convulsionarse en llanto, manteniendo abrazada aun a su hermana, aunque los presentes no sabían si para darse auto consuelo y fortaleza o seguridad ante la situación.

— ¡Seria mucho mejor si estuviera muerto! — el estruendoso grito de Sasuke no se hizo esperar y por primera vez todos tuvieron un atisbo de miedo por lo que pasaría a continuación, después de todo Sasuke no parecía estar en sí siquiera, parecía desequilibrado emocional y mentalmente y tanto Naruto como Sakura supieron que eso ya era lo suficientemente peligroso como para considerar un ataque sorpresa de parte de él.

Pero todo lo contrario ocurrió.

—Itachi, Mikoto — les llamo con voz suave e increíblemente amorosa descolocando a más de una persona y causando desconfianza — Solo quiero que sean felices, olvídense de ese estorbo, en el futuro todo será perfecto.

¿Sanosuke era el impedimento para su consagrada felicidad?

No, por supuesto que no lo era.

— ¡Yo lo amo! — grito Itachi fijando su mirada determinada en los ojos carentes de sentimientos de Sasuke — ¡Es mi hermano!

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante lo que el niño decía. ¿Él decía amar a su hermano? Itachi no tenía idea de lo que era el amor, él no sabía lo que era amar a una persona hasta el punto en que era desquiciante, él no había pasado noches en vela pensando en el "Que hubiera pasado si…". Él no sufría de constantes sueños y pesadillas donde era el protagonista junto a su fallecido hermano. Él no estaba en una infinita presión por no querer decepcionar a la única persona a la cual amo con total fuerza y locura en su vida. Con tal intensidad que lo estaba llevando a la locura.

Si, él no había superado la perdida de Itachi.

Y de pronto apareció un mocoso bueno para nada que le hacía recordar tanto a su fallecido hermano. Sanosuke era completamente igual a Itachi, se expresaban igual, actuaban igual, pensaban igual, casi dominaban las mismas naturalezas de chakra, le hacían sentirse enojado cuando discutían por que la mayor parte de las veces, por no decir siempre, tenían la razón, ambos comprendían su manera de ser y nunca se alejaron por eso, porque a pesar de que el chico lanzaba improperios en su nombre y en la más mínima oportunidad sacaba a relucir el que no lo amaba, Sasuke mejor que nadie sabía que mentía, porque lo veía a través de sus ojos, los mismos ojos que portaba su amado hermano.

¡Hasta el sharingan era idéntico!

Odiaba a Itachi, lo odiaba por empecinarse en volver después de la muerte y estar presente en su vida de cualquier manera posible, quitándole la posibilidad de superar su muerte y seguir adelante solo recordándolo cada día. Y odiaba a Sanosuke, por ser tan endemoniadamente parecido a él, por ser tan fácil y sencillo el quererlo, por ser tan tierno y puro, por ser tan Itachi, por ser tan perfecto ante sus ojos.

¡Lo odiaba por amarlo tanto!

—No me arrepiento — dijo formando una sonrisa llena de maldad en su rostro — No me arrepiento de haber intentado matarlo, el haberlo dejado solo en el bosque para que se lo llevaran, no me arrepiento de nada de eso.

Tanto en la mente de Naruto como en la de Kyoko hago hizo click, causando que observaran conmocionados al Uchiha.

—Cuando lo encontramos en el bosque… — comenzó Naruto aun con estupefacción.

—Lo habían secuestrado y él culpable habías sido tú... —culmino la chica con algo de miedo y sorpresa en partes iguales. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué Sasuke era tan endemoniadamente malvado? ¿Por qué su padre había sacrificado su vida para salvar la de una escoria como él? ¿Qué tan ciego podría haber estado Itachi para permitir que un monstruo como él viviera? En ese momento no sabía si maldecir a Sasuke por sus actos era lo mejor o maldecir a su padre por ese amor ciego y enfermizo que le tenía a su hermano.

Amor que indudablemente estaba mal.

— ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! — grito la chica de vuelta recuperando el calor de la pelea dentro de su cuerpo, observo esta vez a una asustada Sakura quien no había comentado nada ni hecho acto de presencia en lo absoluto en medio de todo — ¡Y de esto te enorgulleces!

Naruto y Hinata esta vez observaron a su amiga pelirosa con curiosidad.

¿Era posible que Sakura…?

—Yo no quería — la voz de la aludida pelirosa se hizo presente, tan temblorosa y apagada como su propia dueña. Sakura Haruno recientemente abría los ojos a la cruel realidad que era su vida en ese momento y nada le dolió mas que saber que, quizá, era demasiado tarde para intentar hacer algo o interferir en todo aquel caos que el gran amor de su vida había ocasionado.

El amor que ella le profesaba a Sasuke siempre fue puro, real, muchas veces sacrificado pero siempre paciente y leal hacia el chico que se ostentaba con el título del último de los Uchiha. Pero eso nunca le impidió ver la realidad de quien era Sasuke, tanto que intento detenerlo o incluso matarlo cuando él estaba por el mal camino y su oscuridad se alzaba densa y tenebrosa en su vida.

¿Por qué ahora había sido diferente?

Sus ojos jade observaron con culpabilidad y desdicha a la víctima reciente de Sasuke, completamente apacible e inerte en ese lugar, manteniéndose con vida gracias a los equipos del hospital y también, quizá, a su fuerte voluntad. Sakura sabía muy bien qué tipo de persona era Sanosuke, se había percatado en ese tiempo de su naturaleza amable y amorosa, el joven mayormente era pacifico pero con una voluntad inquebrantable ante lo que él consideraba lo correcto.

Voluntad que lo había llevado hasta ese punto.

— ¿Sakura? — le llamo Naruto con preocupación al ver a su amiga retroceder asustada. Todos los presentes podían decir que habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que Haruno Sakura mostraba un semblante tan abatido. La chica desde que Sasuke había sido perdonado y se había marchado a su viaje de redención luego de la guerra no había derramado tal cantidad de lágrimas, lagrimas que indudablemente eran causa del Uchiha.

La joven ninja medico sabía muy bien en su interior que de ella haber manejado las cosas de otra manera Sanosuke no habría llegado al punto en el que estaba ahora, era su responsabilidad, lo sabía y lo sentía así. Aunque aún faltara tiempo para que ella se convirtiera en madre, tenía como trabajo mantener a cada uno de esos chiquillos a salvo y por estar bajo la influencia de Sasuke y pensar que las cosas mejorarían por su cuenta.

Era su culpa que Sanosuke estuviera en ese indefinido estado vegetativo.

Ella era la culpable de dolor que atacaba los corazones de todos.

Ella había ayudado a acrecentar la oscuridad en el corazón de Sasuke.

—Lo siento — fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo despavorida de la habitación con rumbo desconocido sin que nadie pudiera detenerla.

—Sasuke — le llamo Naruto con voz seria. Nuevamente todo se tornaba problemático en torno a Sasuke, nuevamente Sakura era herida por él, nuevamente la oscuridad lo invadía y él, Uzumaki Naruto solo quería saber por qué —, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Naruto no era tonto, eso había quedado en el pasado gracias a su madurez y experiencia por lo cual esta vez no iría en defensa de Sasuke con los ojos cerrados. Sabía muy bien que su amigo tenía un motivo, pero también intuía que esa razón era oscura y retorcida. También su corazón le dictaba que tenía que ver con otra persona.

Pero Sasuke paso de Naruto y su interrogante con tranquilidad, el chico no quería responder eso era obvio, tampoco le apetecía estar en ese lugar mucho más tiempo, no cuando ninguno de los presentes lo entendía y era juzgado por todos. No cuando solamente el comprendía sus razones, pensó que Sakura entendería su razón de ser, también sus sentimientos y su corazón y que gustosa la chica aceptaría compartir todo lo que él le ofrecía en una larga y dichosa vida a su lado.

Pero se había equivocado notablemente, se encontraba solo en ese mundo nuevamente, tan oscuro y vacío como años atrás.

Solo cuando estuvo a un paso de salir de la habitación fue que se dignó a contestar la pregunta de la persona que aun consideraba mejor amigo, a pesar de que Naruto en ese momento irradiaba luz como nunca antes y él era nuevamente sucumbido en la oscuridad del dolor. Así con una pequeña sonrisa siniestra y los ojos destellando nuevamente oscuridad y desolación, contesto: — Solo así Itachi descansara en paz eternamente.

* * *

— _¿Quién eres tú?_

 _La pregunta se escuchó en toda la silencia estancia, destanteando en sus tareas y labores a dos de las tres personas que se encontraban en el lugar. Ambos adultos se miraron con curiosidad de reojo para decidir mentalmente que dirían ante la incógnita que había arrojado el chiquillo pelinegro para ambos._

— _Izumi — respondió la mujer algo obvio, aunque sabía que no era lo que Sanosuke deseaba saber, decirle su nombre de nuevo era lo más lógico y fácil que responder._

 _Como esperaban el aludido al no verse satisfecho negó con la cabeza._

— _¿Qué es este lugar? — intento esta vez cambiando la interrogante, necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba en ese mismo instante. Nada de lo que sucedía con él y su entorno lo entendía del todo. Había escuchado a Sasuke, Sakura y Kyoko discutir. Sus padres anhelaban una mejor vida, una vida sin problemas y prejuicios, una vida normal, que conllevará sus trabajos y una vida en familia armoniosa. Una vida sin él._

 _Después de haber visto el tormentoso pasado de Sasuke y comprender el corazón de su padre, por supuesto que había aceptado darle esa oportunidad a Sasuke, la oportunidad de encontrar la felicidad y la dicha al lado de la persona amada sin ningún tipo de remordimiento o pecados oscuros. Sasuke ya no era esa persona oscura y con deseos de venganza y sangre que había sido en el pasado. Esta vez se trataba de un hombre nuevo y reformado que solo era perseguido por los fantasmas y el dolor de su pasado y que buscaba desesperadamente un brillante y soleado mañana._

 _Si hacerse a un lado era lo que se necesitaba para el bienestar de su persona amada entonces lo haría. Eso no le causaba ningún conflicto de ninguna índole. Lo que si le estaba dando batalla interna era el hecho que luego de haber presenciado todo eso hubiera despertado en un despejado prado de flores, completamente diferente al entorno que había visto antes, tan pacifico como si no fuera de un mundo terrenal._

 _Sanosuke vio con curiosidad que tanto la joven mujer como el hombre desviaban la mirada con algo de tristeza y nerviosismo. Prueba suficiente como para darse cuenta de que él estaba en lo correcto y estaba en un extraño y lejano lugar al lado de dos desconocidos, o no tan desconocidos, por alguna razón._

— _¿Aun no te has dado cuenta? — pregunto la mujer con voz suave, melodiosa y calma, Sanosuke pudo percibir muy bien que era el mismo tono y escala vocal que Kyoko, su voz era muy parecida, por no decir idéntica, a la de su novia, además de su enorme parecido físico. Kyoko portaba el apellido Uchiha en todas partes, tanto física como espiritualmente y eso era algo de lo que él se había percatado hacía tiempo._

 _Si esa mujer tenía el mismo porte y elegancia que ella entre muchas otras cosas era porque también en sus venas corría la sangre Uchiha, ¿Pero quién era ella?_

 _Y más importante aún ¿Quién era ese extraño hombre que lo hacía sentirse de esa manera tan inusual? Se sentía tan tranquilo y en armonía cuando lo miraba a los ojos, pero al mismo tiempo era complemente excitante y desconocido para él todo lo que ese hombre misterioso representaba._

 _Solo una cosa era segura. Algo tenía que ver con él._

 _Por eso mismo no dudo ni temió cuando pronuncio las siguientes palabras, al contrario una calidez se extendió por todo su cuerpo al sentirse extrañamente acompañado y amado por aquellas personas: —Sé que estoy muerto._

— _Realmente no lo estas._

 _Se extrañó ante la confesión del adulto pero aún mas de escuchar su voz, desde que se habían presentado en la pradera esa persona no se había dignado a dirigirle ni una sola palabra, aunque él tampoco se hubiera comunicado mucho, para que justo ahora expresara esa respuesta. No tenía ningún problema con estar muerto, por lo cual no deseaba que una persona, en especial una que ni siquiera se encontraba en el plano terrenal, le tuviera lastima._

 _Pero nuevamente la voz de ese chico algo mayor que él hacia estragos en su interior, no entendía por qué ese desconocido tenia tal poder sobre él pero de algo estaba seguro dentro de poco lo averiguaría._

— _Ella no va a dejar que mueras._

 _Fue hasta que la mujer menciono aquella frase que todas sus neuronas se conectaron haciendo sinapsis, había un elemento en la ecuación que había olvidado, si bien Sasuke y Sakura serían felices y tendrían una mejor calidad de vida sin él, no podía negar que en medio de su deseo por querer ayudarlos había olvidado por completo a Kyoko._

 _Y no solo a Kyoko. También había olvidado a Itachi, Mikoto, Hana, Tadashi y Yuki. Olvido que en su vida se encontraban personas que eran importantes para él y las cuales amaba con intensidad. Diferentes tipos de amor que complementaban su vida. Por querer brindarle felicidad a su padre había sacrificado las tardes de juego al lado de Mikoto, la compañía de Itachi por las noches luego de una fuerte tormenta, las misiones y salidas al lado de Hana y Tadashi y también los entrenamientos al lado de Yuki._

 _Pero sobre todo, había sacrificado el amor de Kyoko._

 _Se sintió pésimo cuando cayó en cuenta de que la chica únicamente lo tenía a él para no sentirse sola, si bien, aun contaba con Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi y Mikoto, si él desaparecía su vida se tornaría triste y solitaria. No deseaba una vida así para ella. Pero lastimosamente ya era muy tarde para cambiar de opinión, ya había escogido su destino y Kyoko tendría que aceptarlo y dejarlo ir para que algún día ellos pudieran reencontrarse, esta vez sin obligaciones ni responsabilidades que les impidiera vivir su amor._

 _Y para que eso pasara Kyoko tendría que vivir día a día, por ambos._

— _Ya no hay marcha atrás._

— _¿Por qué hiciste tal locura? — la pregunta la joven mujer le tomó por sorpresa, pero dado a que no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer para impedirlo y teniendo el presentimiento de que compartiría una eternidad al lado de esas personas se decidió por contestar, después de todo, lo quisiera o no, debían empezar a conocerse y entablar una relación._

— _Quería salvar a mi padre._

— _Salvarlo — el susurro de la chica parecía incrédulo, pero dentro de aquella falsa incredibilidad se encontraba el enojo, quizá odio, hacia la persona que el chico mencionaba. Izumi sabía muy bien que el culpable de la mayoría de sus males y tristezas siempre había sido Sasuke Uchiha, aunque Itachi siempre intentara hacerle ver lo contrario, la verdad era que el hermano menor de su amado le caía como una patada en el hígado. No solo odiaba a Sasuke por ocasionarle la muerte a Itachi, después de todo, era algo que ambos hermanos debían solucionar y aun si no hubiera sido así Itachi habría muerto poco después debido a su enfermedad cardiaca, la verdadera razón por la cual lo odiaba era porque ese chiquillo siempre terminaba metiéndose en problemas monumentales debido a su incapacidad para madurar y su insensatez. Peor aún, cada vez que terminaba en líos potenciales acababa siendo salvado por un alma inocente que se compadecía de su sufrimiento y se sacrificaba para brindarle una nueva oportunidad._

 _¿Cuántas cosas tendrían que pasar antes de que se percataran de que Sasuke no cambiaría? Por más que fuera salvado una y otra vez, siempre acabaría cayendo en la oscuridad, una y otra vez, era como un círculo vicioso en el cual sumergía a todas las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor._

 _Le causaba repulsión su manera de ser._

— _Izumi — reprendió suavemente su pareja a sabiendas de lo que pasaba por la mente de su amada. Itachi podía sentirlo, podía percibir con total claridad como el corazón de su hermano se sumergía en la oscuridad, la conciencia de Sasuke se veía perturbada y su estabilidad física y mental estaba a un paso del desequilibrio mental. Cosa que sabía de antemano, era por su causa._

 _Quizá Sasuke no estaba preparado para nada de eso._

— _Ese mocoso no merece ser salvado._

 _Para ella no había verdad más absoluta que esa._

— _¿Ustedes conocen a mi padre? — pregunto Sanosuke estando un poco más seguro a cada momento de que esas personas estaban relacionadas de alguna manera consigo mismo y su familia._

— _Lo suficiente para asegurarte de que no vale la pena ningún sacrificio por él._

 _La respuesta déspota de la castaña le hizo dar un respingo en su sitio. ¿Cómo era que ella podía decir aquello? Es decir, creía conocer bien a su padre para estar seguro de que no había ningún sacrificio lo suficientemente grande como para no hacerlo por él. Él logro percibirlo, luego de los recuerdos que vio y de haber escapado de su secuestrador, el abrazar a su padre, el estar cerca de él, hizo que indudablemente lograra percibir su calidez. Él lo sentía, el corazón puro de Sasuke._

— _Mi hermano vale incluso el que yo me sumerja en el mismo infierno._

 _Las palabras de Itachi salieron firmes y concisas, esa era la verdad que había guiado su vida cada día a lo largo de sus 21 años. Sasuke siempre valdría la pena cualquier acto suicida de su parte y a pesar de que ahora no se encontrara físicamente con él por supuesto que lograba enterarse y percatarse de todo lo que le acontecía. Itachi sufría, le dolía el saber que su hermano se encontraba en aquel estado tan delicado, pidiendo a gritos silenciosos el que él, como su hermano mayor, le ayudara._

 _Poco le importaba el que Izumi no lograra comprender a Sasuke, siempre y cuando él si lo hiciera. Sasuke desde que se encontró con Sanosuke había tenido muchos altibajos emocionales, comenzando con la sorpresa de descubrir su existencia, luego el desprecio por considerarlo poco importante, la culpabilidad por casi perderlo debido a su propia herencia, la sobreprotección y el deseo de verlo feliz, sentimientos típicos de un padre, para posteriormente pasar por una indiferencia y odio contra él y contra sí mismo por causar sufrimiento a sus personas queridas nuevamente y culminar en un sentimiento de amor/odio, la contracción más poderosa que había._

 _Pero como su hermano él sabía que dentro de él, oculto de todo por temor a ser lastimado y herir a las demás personas se encontraba el alma pura de su hermano, aquella que hizo que tomara la decisión de dejarlo con vida, después de todo, Sasuke era completamente diferente a los Uchiha. Y eso era algo que solo él había percibido._

 _Sasuke era puro, una persona dada que sin lugar a dudas merecía ser feliz. Sasuke era aquella luz que gobernó su vida y que aun ese día, después de varios años continuaba emitiendo esa luz cálida._

 _Luz que también logro percibir Sanosuke._

 _Sanosuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente en cuanto escucho esas palabras salir de la boca del hombre que lo había mantenido inquieto todo el día. Así que no solo había muerto, también se encontraba en el mas allá en compañía de una extraña mujer que ahora sabia, si tenía sangre Uchiha, y que además quedaba confirmado era la madre de Kyoko y también se encontraba el hermano mayor de su padre en ese lugar._

 _Itachi Uchiha hacía gala de todas aquellas denominaciones que venían junto con su aclamada leyenda._

 _Itachi era la luz de su padre._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Continuará. .

* * *

N/A: ¡Feliz cumpleaños amor mío!

Hoy cumpleaños el personaje más genial y shannaro de todo el universo de Naruto, la persona que hizo ser a Sasuke, nuestro Sasuke, y nada mejor que celebrar mi amor eterno e incondicional hacia Itachi que escribir un capitulo en su honor. Por dios les juro que amo a ese hombre.

Dejando mi fangirleo de lado, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Creo que si bien pensaba que el anterior estaba raro, este me quedo aún más raro. Para empezar me fui más por la narración que por el dialogo en esta ocasión. Pero bueno espero que funcione para ustedes.

Han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida desde la última vez que actualice, para empezar me saque un carnet de permiso para ir a Colombia y trabajar, esos eran mis planes a pesar de que si lo hacía no podría actualizar en meses, pero la necesidad puede más que mi deseo de estar con ustedes, sin embargo, para su buena suerte me inscribí en un curso que comenzare mañana y en el cual me darán la oportunidad de trabajar.

Mi hermana se casó y se fue del país por lo cual estamos algo tristes. Me han regalado un cachorro para que no me deprima puesto que estoy casi siempre sola en mi casa. Fui a un médico por un dolor en el tobillo y me ha dicho que debo operarme, espero que no sea la última opción, odiaría estar en cama un mes.

Cuéntenme como les ha ido a ustedes. Ya subí el último capítulo de "Un pequeño regalo" y estoy pensando hacer una secuela de este fic, pero aún no lo sé xD

Depende de cómo estén mis clases y también mis datos actualizare para el 30.

Creo que me extendí xD

¡Amo el nueve de junio!

Sin más nos vemos. .

Adiosito.


	37. Chapter 37: La guerra acecha

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 36: La guerra acecha.

 _El hermano de Sasuke._

 _Él era hermano de Sasuke._

 _Era Itachi._

 _Itachi Uchiha._

— _Itachi — su voz salió en un susurro apenas audible y su cuerpo tembló por el significado que esas palabras tenían. Estaba frente a Itachi Uchiha, el prodigio de los Uchiha, aquel que aparecía cada 100 años. Su tío Itachi, el padre de Kyoko. Inevitablemente retrocedió observando aun con estupefacción la escena — El asesino del clan._

— _Oye — a Izumi no le hizo para nada de gracia el hecho de que Itachi fuera nuevamente juzgado y nombrado bajo ese sustantivo, mucho menos cuando este salía de la boca de su propio sobrino. Aunque a Itachi pareció no importarle, él simplemente continuaba sonriendo. —Hay que ver, sí que eres parecido a ese niñito — comento de mala gana haciendo una clara referencia a Sasuke Uchiha._

— _Izumi — le llamo el mayor con voz calma, totalmente indiferente al semblante asustado que portaba Sanosuke — ¿Podrías preparar algo de té?_

 _La joven mujer esta vez le observo interesada y curiosa, para de un momento a otro sonreírle cálidamente a su pareja._

— _¡Preparare dangos!_

 _Sanosuke simplemente observo como la castaña se marchaba del lugar para adentrarse a la cocina con un, sin lugar a dudas, mejor semblante y más animada._

— _Si es la madre de Kyoko — menciono cansadamente al notar que la chica cambiaba de actitud cuando se encontraba al lado de su persona amada, casi de la misma manera en la que lo hacia Kyoko._

— _Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar — dijo Itachi dando pasos lentos para acortar la distancia entre ambos. Observo a Sanosuke con interés, verlo, era ver de nuevo a su hermano en su época de oscuridad, cuando todavía estaban en medio de la guerra y Sasuke pedía a gritos las respuestas a los predicamentos que él tenía. Respuestas que solo su hermano podía darle. En ese momento pasaba exactamente lo mismo, solo que esta vez era Sanosuke quien le enfrentaba._

— _Tú… — dudo un poco lo que diría no estando cien por ciento seguro de si eso sería cierto, aunque él lo sentía como una realidad, aun así decidió exteriorizar su duda — Ya habíamos hablado antes._

 _Itachi afianzo su sonrisa ante lo que decía Sanosuke, estaba seguro de que esa conexión, o al menos el rastro que había percibido el chico, era algo difícil de olvidar — Lograste entender a mi hermano gracias a lo que te he mostrado — afirmo a medida que comenzaba a caminar en dirección al jardín trasero que rodeaba la pelicular cabaña — Sin embargo es algo que te molesta._

 _Sanosuke le siguió el paso de manera tranquila — No odio a Sasuke por cómo se ha comportado — comenzó a hablar cuando se encontró a si mismo sentado en el piso de madera que daba al jardín, al lado de Itachi — Pero, de alguna manera, me duele._

— _¿El cómo se comporta contigo? — pregunto interesado al no entender del todo los pensamientos del chico._

 _Sanosuke negó ante la idea errónea — Me duele que siempre este sucumbido en la oscuridad y el dolor — su mirada se posó en la madera sobre la cual estaba sentado — Sé que él no se ha logrado perdonar a sí mismo y por eso, sigue cayendo en el abismo._

— _Es cierto — Itachi vio de reojo como Izumi aparecía con un par de tazas de té para luego proceder a dejarlas entre ambos y marcharse. Ella entendía que el tema era delicado y privado._

— _Tal vez tú debas… — dudo un poco de su petición, no estando tan seguro de si formularla, pero creía que era lo correcto, solo así su padre alcanzaría la paz — Dijeron que aún estaba con vida — dijo aun con un toque de duda, observo a Itachi esperando que este lo contradijera, pero eso nunca fue así. Inhalo y exhalo profundamente antes de continuar — Debes tomar mi lugar, Sasuke te necesita — soltó su deseo en voz baja, casi un susurro, escondiendo su rostro bajo su cabello largo — Solo así, él obtendrá el perdón y lograra ser salvado._

 _Itachi suspiro, se esperaba esa proposición, pero a pesar de lo que el niño quisiera, él debía plantearle la situación tal cual estaba y ayudarlo a afrontarla esperando que tuviera el poder y la valentía para salir victorioso de todo el embrollo que se les venía encima — Sanosuke — le llamo esperando que el chico le mirara a los ojos con atención. Funciono — Cuando llegaste a esta época, Sasuke menciono que no se sentía cómodo contigo._

 _El pelinegro le observo sin entender que quería decir — ¿Era debido a mi enfermedad?_

 _El mayor sonrió ante la inocencia del chico — Yo siempre desee estar junto a mi hermano, siempre quise cuidarlo, acompañarlo y amarlo, verlo crecer y ser el hombre que siempre soñé que seria, día tras día — Itachi observo como Sanosuke adquiría un semblante triste — Lamentablemente eso no pudo llegar a ser._

— _El odio de los Uchiha y la oscuridad de la aldea — comento el menor con rencor y tristeza. Itachi y Sasuke eran los hermanos del destino._

 _El mayor asintió — A pesar de eso, no es como si me hubiera dado por vencido tan fácilmente. —Itachi sonrió ampliamente al ver la cara de estupefacción de Sanosuke._

— _Las almas reencarnan — susurro aterrado al recodar lo que había escuchado decir a la pequeña niña en los recuerdos de Sasuke._

— _Ya yo no puedo salvar a Sasuke, a pesar de que nunca necesito ser perdonado por mí — afirmo observando al cielo despejado con una sonrisa — Tampoco Naruto podrá salvarlo en esta ocasión._

— _Pero yo… — rebatió con los ojos llorosos ante la responsabilidad que caía sobre sus hombros — No soy capaz…yo…no soy como tú._

 _Sanosuke se sobresaltó levemente al sentir la mano cariñosa de su tío sobre su cabello, en un gesto amoroso — Una parte de mí, siempre estará en ti y por lo tanto siempre estará con Sasuke y Kyoko. — Sanosuke lo observo a los ojos, Itachi portaba tanta seguridad, transmitía confianza y amor a través de sus ojos — Solo tú puedes ayudarlo, tu poder será el suficiente como para acabar con la guerra que se cierne sobre ustedes._

— _¿Esa persona…? — pregunto con preocupación, casi había olvidado a los alienígenas que habían atacado su tiempo, pero si su tío tenía conocimiento de ellos era porque, de alguna manera, habían llegado a su tiempo._

— _Es hora de entrenar un poco — informo poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa — Te enseñare a usar todo ese poder._

 _Sanosuke sin dudarlo se levantó al igual que él._

— _¡Dangos especiales para el entrenamiento! — Izumi apareció con un plato lleno de los famosos dulces._

— _Muy bien._

.

.

.

— ¡No quiero ir! — grito con todas sus fuerzas lanzando patadas y puñetazos por doquier — ¡Hermana!

Hana tiro de Yuki con fuerza separándolo de Hinata para posteriormente abrazarlo con sobreprotección.

— ¡Chicos ya es suficiente! — exclamo el rubio perdiendo la compostura y poca paciencia que aun guardaba — ¡Debemos ir a casa!

—Ya dijimos que no les haremos daño — completo Hinata con preocupación, habían abandonado las instalaciones del hospital pero los chicos se encontraban aun reacios a querer cooperar con ellos. Tanto que ni siquiera querían acompañarlos al departamento de Naruto o la mansión Hyuga.

— ¡No dejare que le hagan daño a mi hermano! — grito iracunda la rubia defendiendo a Yuki con todo lo que tenía — ¡Tendrán que matarme primero!

— ¡No le hagan daño a mi hermana!

Fuera del enojo y frustración que Naruto y Hinata pudieran sentir debido a la escena pública que mostraban sus dos hijos, estos se sentían desdichados por causar en sus hijos tal grado de miedo y desconfianza.

— ¡No iré contigo! — el nuevo grito de Tadashi les hizo desviar su atención hacia él, quien se encontraba en medio de una discusión con Kiba, quien poco a poco, al igual que los demás, perdía la paciencia — ¡Que me garantiza que no me mataras mientras duermo!

— ¡Ni siquiera sé lo que sucedió! — exclamo indignado el chico Inuzuka de ser acusado de un crimen del que ni siquiera estaba al tanto o conocía los pormenores.

—Suficiente — ordeno Kakashi con voz demandante, todo el bullicio solo hacía que doliera su cabeza, sobre sus hombros ya pesaba el problema entre Sakura y Sasuke y su negligencia y responsabilidad en el estado de Sanosuke, eso sin tomar en cuenta que Kyoko había desaparecido apenas Sasuke se había marchado y Mikoto e Itachi se encontraban completamente aterrados — Ellos son ninjas de mi entera confianza, además de que son sus padres, nunca les harían daño — trato de que la confianza con la que hablaba se transmitiera a los chicos para que estos estuvieran más tranquilos. No funciono.

—Si al igual que lo hicieron con Sanosuke — rebatió la rubia con odio e incredibilidad.

—Yo nunca les haría daño — a Naruto le dolía que justamente después de años de desear tener una familia, fueran sus propios hijos los que dudaran de su amor y cariño hacia ellos. Hana y Yuki eran lo mejor que le pasaría a su vida en un futuro próximo.

—No creo en ti — reto Hana con odio dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—Hermano — la vocecita infantil y suave de Mikoto hizo que todos guardaran silencio para observar a los dos niños que habían pasado desapercibidos hasta ese momento — No llores.

Hana observo con los ojos llorosos como Itachi no había dejado de llorar desde que Sasuke había dicho esas crueles palabras en la habitación de Sanosuke, y para nada ayudaba el hecho de que el pelinegro se encontrara en una clase de sueño profundo y casi mortal del cual, todos dudaban que despertara.

—Sano estar bien — la pequeña pelirosa le sonrió a modo de consuelo a su hermano mayor aunque este ni siquiera le dedicara una mirada — Sano despertar pronto.

Hana frunció el ceño ante las palabras de la inocente pequeña, Mikoto, Sanosuke y mucho menos Itachi merecían todo lo les estaba pasando, ellos no merecían ese sufrir ni esa tristeza, ella no pudo hacer nada por su amigo y compañero de equipo pero se prometía a si misma salvaguardar el corazón de los dos pequeños en la medida que le fuera posible.

Ella no permitiría que el corazón puro y bondadoso de Itachi fuera manchado por la oscuridad, aun así para lograrlo debiera desobedecer a sus padres y hasta al mismo Hokage.

— ¿Hana? — pregunto extrañada la Hyuga de que la chica tomara de las manos a Yuki, Itachi y Mikoto ante la mirada sorprendida de los niños que la observan sin entender.

—Te veo en el lugar donde acordamos — su voz sonó autoritaria hacia Tadashi quien simplemente asintió con semblante serio.

—Hana — le llamo Naruto con precaución, pero casi su alma abandona su cuerpo al ver que la chica sacaba de su porta kunai uno de tres puntas con un sello que era conocido para él — El Kunai de mi…

—Vamos — ordeno la rubia para de un momento a otro desaparecer con los tres chicos.

— ¿La técnica del cuarto? — pregunto Kiba sin comprender nada de lo que sucedía — ¿Dónde aprendió…? — exteriorizo su duda esperando que Tadashi contestara a su interrogante, sin embargo, este también había desaparecido.

—Oh no — exclamo Hinata con preocupación al ver que todos los chicos se les habían escapado fácilmente — Naruto, debemos encontrarlos — prosiguió con preocupación hacia el rubio que le observaba con igual semblante.

—Es peligroso que estén fuera de nuestra supervisión — comento Kakashi con voz taciturna observando a los tres ninjas que estaban con él — Vayan por ellos.

—Primer día como padre y ya estoy cansado — soltó exasperado Kiba tomando impulso para comenzar a saltar de tejado en tejado junto con Hinata y Naruto.

.

.

.

Estaba harta de toda la situación, sentía odio mesclado con un inmenso dolor, pensó que sería capaz de proteger a Sanosuke, creyó que era capaz de hacer retroceder a Sasuke en toda aquella locura, ella creía que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para traer de vuelta a Sanosuke, pero justo en ese momento lo dudaba, porque nada había cambiado a pesar de los años que habían transcurrido. Ella seguía siendo la misma niña débil que nunca era capaz de hacer algo.

Por culpa de su debilidad había perdido la oportunidad de tener una vida tranquila al lado de Sanosuke, ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de comprobar si era capaz o no de tener una familia al lado del hombre que amaba. Kyoko se maldecía, una y mil veces más por no haber sido capaz de proteger a su padre de su cruel destino, por no haber podido evitar que su madre luchara sola aquel día, sacrificándose para darle la oportunidad de vivir y se sentía impotente, desdichada y buena para nada por el hecho de haber fallado nuevamente en proteger a su persona preciada.

Y se hacía llamar a sí misma como la guardiana de Sanosuke, que ironía sentía, su incapacidad e ineptitud la llevaban de nueva cuenta a la ruina. Por que como siempre ella no era capaz de hacer nada excepto lamentarse y llorar.

Por eso no se impresiono en lo absoluto cuando, como alma en pena y sumida en sus pensamientos había abandonado el hospital, sin importarle que los chicos se quedaran atrás, ya luego encontrarían la manera de reunirse con ella, o eso suponía y quería creer. Vago por mucho tiempo sin rumbo fijo, simplemente estando sumergida en sus pensamientos y los recuerdos que, tenía por millones de Sanosuke, no se había dado cuenta de la cantidad de vivencias que tenía a su lado o siendo ella una espectadora y él el protagonista, hasta que vio todas sus memorias en retrospectiva, y es que, a pesar de que Sanosuke tenía poco de haberla conocido, ella ya llevaba quince años a su lado.

 _Dolía._

Le dolía el saber que a pesar de haber siempre estado ahí, ellos tenían poco tiempo de haber empezado a compartir vivencias, sueños, metas y anhelos, todo aquello que nació con su amor, ahora se desmoronaba por la ausencia indefinida de Sanosuke en su vida.

Lo había perdido, de la misma manera que había perdido a sus padres y por culpa de la misma vil persona.

—Sanosuke — su voz salió en un susurro ahogado en llanto cuando se encontró en la habitación de la pequeña caballa, arrodillada en el suelo de madera abrazando la camisa que el chico había tenido la primera y única vez que había pisado ese lugar — Te lo suplico, regresa — la ropa de él aún conservaba su olor impregnado por eso no pudo evitar empaparla por completo debido a las lágrimas. Todo aquello era, en demasía, difícil, porque ella sentía que en ningún momento de lo que restaba de vida lo volvería a ver — Por favor, Sanosuke — ella se había quedado sola en ese cruel y devastador mundo oscuro — Te amo tanto.

—El dolor aun estando contigo te ha protegido.

Kyoko giro su mirada con el sharingan activado hacia la ventana que había en la habitación, creía haber sentido una presencia y escuchar una voz, sin embargo, pensó que tal vez sería su imaginación debido a la inestabilidad en la cual estaba sumergida, su mente y sentimientos eran un completo caos, haciendo que no estuviera cien por ciento en sus cinco sentidos.

Una pequeña silueta se encontraba sentada en la rama de un árbol cercano, la persona simplemente rio con gracia al ver como la chica pasaba de estar alerta nuevamente para sumirse en su miseria.

Que tétrica llegaba a ser la vida de un ninja.

—El dolor te dio todo ese valor para enfrentar tu destino.

.

.

.

—Sakura.

La pelirosa siguió su camino sin prestar mayor atención al pelinegro que se encontraba sentado impasiblemente en una de las bancas que estaban cerca de la salida de la aldea, más específicamente, en la misma banca donde él la había abandonado la noche que se había marchado de la aldea.

— ¿A dónde vas? — pregunto poniéndose de pie rápidamente al verse ignorado por la chica de cabello rosa. Le daba muy mala espina el hecho de que esta llevara un equipaje sobre su espalda, sobre todo porque este se veía muy bien surtido, por lo cual podía deducir que ella no haría un viaje de un par de días. Sasuke suspiro, sabía que ella estaría enojada con él, lo cual no terminaba de comprender por qué él mismo le había informado que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, pero no esperaba que esta huyera de la aldea solo por lo que ocurrió con Sanosuke.

O peor aún, que esta le ignorara de esa manera — Sakura — le llamo esta vez tomándola del brazo para que se detuviera y le prestara atención, el ojo color ónix choco inmediatamente con los color jade de la chica.

—Suéltame — carraspeo entre dientes con ira contenida observándolo con el ceño fruncido, ya había tenido suficiente de Sasuke Uchiha y su inestabilidad mental y emocional. Ella había intentado todos esos años que el pelinegro se diera cuenta cuanto lo amaba, y a pesar de que Sasuke finalmente comprendía el alcance de su amor y decía corresponderlo, nada era más falso que aquello, porque no podía concebir que el chico para sedimentar su amor y felicidad hubiera acabado con la vida de un inocente, inocente que por si fuera poco era su propio hijo, el fruto futuro de su amor.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? — le pregunto del mismo modo sin despegar su mirada de la chica, pero está ganando aún más ira se soltó con fuerza de su agarre.

— ¡Lejos de ti! —grito fuertemente haciendo que sus pulmones dolieran un poco, aunque obtuvo el efecto deseado al ver que el Uchiha se sorprendía dándole la oportunidad de escapar de su presencia.

Sasuke frunció el ceño — No seas molesta Sakura — gruño enojado ante la actitud infantil de la chica — No hagas todo esto por ese mocoso.

La chica detuvo sus pasos al instante de escuchar esa frase — Es mi hijo, Sasuke — murmuro con odio, aun así no se dio la vuelta para encararlo — Créeme que esos niños se encuentran siempre por encima de ti, los escogería a ellos mil veces antes de estar contigo — expreso su sentir causando desconcierto en el joven.

—Itachi y Mikoto…

Sakura lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir — ¡Y Sanosuke! — grito haciendo que las lágrimas rodaran otra vez por sus mejillas — ¡Yo amo a Sanosuke!

—Yo no…

—Tú no te amas ni a ti mismo, Sasuke — interrumpió ella nuevamente dando un par de pasos más hacia adelante, aun dándole la espalda — Fue una tontería mía el pensar que podrías amarnos cuando ni siquiera puedes hacerlo para ti.

—Sakura — le llamo con voz intranquila, por primera vez en su vida sentía que la estaba perdiendo, se estaba sumergiendo en un abismo de oscuridad perpetua.

—Estoy cansada de luchar por ti Sasuke — su voz se sintió rota, al igual que su corazón — Estoy cansada de luchar contra tus demonios y que tu oscuridad siempre dañe a las personas que amo — Sasuke se mordió el labio ante lo que ella decía — Estoy cansada de ser una prisionera por ti.

Un silencio se hizo presente, silencio que para cualquiera de los dos era igual a años de duración pero que, duro poco más de dos minutos, silencio que, era tan pesado que solo fue capaz de romperse con la siguiente frase:

—Te doy tu libertad.

.

.

.

—Señor Momoshiki — la voz de uno de sus sirvientes se hizo presente — Ya todo está listo, atravesar el jutsu fue muy sencillo.

—Encontraron lo que les ordene — no fue una pregunta, solo dio por sentado que la tarea ya estaba realizada.

—Encontramos un sharingan muy poderoso — informo — El portador es un pequeño niño de ocho años.

La sonrisa siniestra en los labios del dios alienígena no se hizo esperar.

—Tráiganlo hacia mí — sus ojos observaron con malicia la figura de un pequeño niño pelinegro completamente decaído — Como ansió tener esos ojos.

.

.

.

Continuará

* * *

N/A: Hola a todos.

He traído un nuevo capítulo, yay.

Chicos antes que nada quiero decirles algo de suma importancia, las cosas en mi país no están de lo mejor por lo cual, estoy planeando siempre irme a trabajar y vivir en Colombia (Posteriormente después Panamá) a mediados del mes de Agosto. Es un cambio duro, dejare mis comodidades atrás y ni hablar de mi familia, pero, es algo que tengo que hacer, es un paso hacia mi independencia y realización personal.

Tratare en lo posible de actualizar lo más que pueda esta historia, pero debido a que no tengo internet, no sé si la terminare antes de irme. De no ser el caso, no se preocupen, tardare mucho, debido a que el trabajo en el exterior no es fácil pero les prometo escribir aunque sea una palabra diaria luego del trabajo.

¡Nunca dejare de actualizar! Ustedes son las mejores personas con las que me he topado y no tiene idea de cuánto los amo a ustedes, y a este pequeño mundo que hemos estado compartiendo. Solo les pido que, no se olviden de mí, porque yo nunca me olvidare de ustedes.

Espérenme que yo siempre volveré.

Mañana habrán elecciones y el 30 habrán otras pero como dije tratare de regresar a los viejos tiempos y traerles varios capítulos, por ustedes que se lo merecen tanto, ya metí saldo a mi teléfono, así que eso no será impedimento.

Volviendo al fic. .

Momoshiki ira tras Itachi.

Pierrot junto al SasuSaku en el ending de Boruto y yo los separo en el fic (La adaptación del gaiden es el nueve, por favor cuéntenme todas las semanas del capítulo ya que estaré en Colombia)

Espero que este capítulo si haya sido de su agrado a mí en lo personal me gusto como hace tiempo no me gustaba uno.

La persona que habla mientras Kyoko esta. .en su depresión, es…un niño (Mesclo todos los fic xD)

Escribiré siempre a pesar de que ya no me encuentre en Venezuela, les dejare notitas contándoles de mi nueva vida y así porque ustedes son mis mejores amigos, espero no les moleste.

¡Fuerza y voluntad a los venezolanos que leen esta historia, la libertad está cerca!

¡Acompáñenme en mi nueva aventura!

Sin más nos vemos pronto…

Adiosito.


	38. Chapter 38: Los hermanos del destino

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 37: Los hermanos del destino.

— _¡Espera!_

 _La advertencia llego tarde. Poco después de haber dicho aquellas palabras sintió el fuerte impacto de una patada en el costado, cosa que, irremediablemente, causo que se desplomara y rodara por el suelo, llenándose así de sudor y polvo completamente._

— _El oponente no esperara a que tú te recuperes — la voz de Itachi se escuchó algo severa pero como siempre manteniendo su calma presente._

— _Es muy difícil — respondió el menor como pudo tratando de recuperarse del ataque que le había propiciado su tío._

 _Itachi observo a Sanosuke completamente empapado en sudor, agitado y magullado por su causa. Se recordó a si mismo que lo hacía por el bien del joven, de Sasuke y su familia, a pesar de que no le agradaba tener que propinarle un solo golpe al chico. Sanosuke era tan parecido a su hermano, tan parecido a si mismo._

— _Utiliza tu intelecto — la orden de Itachi sonó algo exigente a oídos del chico — Un ninja no solo se basa en su fuerza — el pelilargo acorto la distancia que los separaba con pasos calmados — La inteligencia y astucia es una virtud muy valiosa._

— _Pero tú eres…—Sanosuke dudo sobre si era correcto hacerle saber a Itachi que era considerado un ninja muy poderoso en su época, por poco para decir que algunas personas lo consideraban una especie de deidad._

— _Eso de que soy el mejor no es especulación — dijo, anticipando los pensamientos del chico, aunque increíblemente para Sanosuke, este mostrara un semblante humilde — Pero sé que tú al igual que Sasuke están destinados a grandes cosas — menciono impresionando en el proceso a su joven pupilo temporal — Cosas incluso más grandes que las que yo realice._

— _Qué bueno que tengas fe en mí, tío Itachi — agradeció algo cohibido poniéndose de pie, se sentía pequeño e insignificante ante la presencia imponente de Itachi._

— _Mantengo mis esperanzas en los Uchiha — concibió con una sonrisa — Sasuke es la única persona capaz de cambiar la mentalidad de los Uchiha._

— _Si — murmuro algo ido en sus pensamientos. Las palabras de Itachi eran completamente ciertas, los Uchiha pasaron de ser un clan con deseos de venganza, poder y odio a ser completamente lo contrario, ellos eran ninjas leales al servicio de la aldea, no dudaban en ningún momento de sacrificarse en pro de la paz y su aldea, además de que eran personas cálidas, con sentido del respeto y el amor._

 _Atrás habían quedado todas aquellas historias lúgubres de sus antepasados, de cómo Madara tomo los ojos de su hermano menor para ser más fuerte, de cómo incluso su padre en su desesperación total había accedido a tener los ojos de su amado hermano con tal de consumar su venganza. No, ellos eran diferentes, porque estaba seguro de que Kyoko nunca tomaría los ojos de su padre ni los suyos para asegurar él no quedarse ciega. Y estaba seguro de que bajo ningún motivo o circunstancia jamás en su vida él traicionaría a Itachi de esa manera._

 _Sus hermanos eran la luz de su vida, y solo por ellos él continuaría adelante con aquel entrenamiento._

— _¿Sucede algo? — pregunto el mayor preocupado de que Sanosuke estuviera tanto tiempo perdido en sus pensamientos._

 _Sin embargo, el aludido negó con la cabeza — Sigamos — anuncio con una sonrisa en los labios y su sharingan activado, observando con determinación a su mentor._

 _Itachi simplemente sonrió complacido, Sanosuke estaba destinado a grandes hazañas._

.

.

.

—Sasuke — el tono de voz extrañamente serio de Naruto no hizo más que sobresaltarlo, no era usual que la máxima autoridad de la aldea se apareciera en la mansión Uchiha tan súbita e inesperadamente. Y el hecho de que una guerra se estuviera llevando a cabo frente a sus narices no le tranquilizaba en lo absoluto, al contrario le inquietaba aún más.

Naruto observo como su mejor amigo y mano derecha dejaba el portarretrato que yacía en sus manos encima del buro de la habitación. El rubio sonrió con tristeza al comprobar que se trataba de una fotografía donde aparecían sus dos mejores amigos junto con sus tres hijos, todos sonrientes, en una especie de foto familiar.

— ¿Ya ha dado a conocer su siguiente movimiento? — pregunto alerta poniéndose nuevamente el chaleco Jounin de la aldea junto con la banda que lo distinguía como comandante de la policía militar de la aldea.

Naruto suspiro, tratando de comunicar de la mejor manera sus hallazgos recientemente descubiertos — De alguna manera, que aún no logramos comprender o descifrar, ese lunático utilizo el jutsu espacio-tiempo — a medida que Naruto pronunciaba esas palabras el rostro de Sasuke pasaba a estar completamente incrédulo y pálido.

Las palabras que Kyoko le había dicho cuando uno de los sirvientes de Momoshiki en medio de su pelea lo había arrastrado al pasado se hicieron presentes. Ese ser, completamente misterioso, relacionado con Kaguya buscaba el sharingan y en el pasado habían, sin cortarse a sí mismo, dos pares de sharingan altamente poderosos y fácilmente obtenibles por ese sujeto.

—Kyoko y Sanosuke corren peligro — esas palabras salieron en apenas un murmuro asustado de sus labios, pero la realidad era que en su interior no solo temía por ellos dos, cabía la posibilidad de que tanto Itachi como Mikoto resultaran lastimados en medio de una disputa aun sin tener la capacidad de usar ese poder, simple y llanamente por tener su sangre corriendo por las venas. —Necesito ir con ellos.

El rubio negó tristemente ante la esperada suplica que había dicho su amigo, y no era porque él quisiera negarle tal derecho — El pergamino no podrá funcionar hasta que se cumpla el plazo de unos quince días — Naruto sabía que debió haber sido más precavido con respecto al funcionamiento del jutsu, puesto que, este se podía realizar dos veces de manera continua, pero luego había que esperar que el plazo ya dicho se cumpliera para utilizarlo nuevamente, habían enviado a los chicos al pasado y posteriormente Sasuke había ido para asegurarse de que las cosas estuvieran bien.

Fue un desliz muy grave de su parte.

—No puede ser — su voz incluso le pareció distorsionada cuando abandono su garganta, quince días suponía un lapso de tiempo demasiado grande cuando la seguridad y vida de los miembros de su familia se encontraba pendiendo de un hilo. Él estaba atado de manos para poder auxiliar a sus hijos y a Kyoko y tenía pavor de tan siquiera pensar en un futuro donde ellos no existieran.

Estaba seguro de que solo estaba teniendo una cruel pesadilla y de que pronto despertaría. Rogaría a Dios por que así fuera.

.

.

.

—Sano despertar pronto.

Kyoko sonrió con amor ante las palabras que la dulce niña le dedicaba. Mikoto era tan inocente e ignorante de todo, que sus palabras de aliento eran un bálsamo al cual se aferraría como si su vida dependiera de ello, después de todo, aunque ella misma sintiera que pronto desfallecería no se podía dar el lujo de hacerlo aún, después de todo aun le faltaba hacer pagar a Sasuke y Sakura por todo lo que habían ocasionado y cuidar de Itachi y Mikoto, aunque para eso tendría que tener una vida vacía.

—Hana dará un paseo con Itachi — informo Yuki con tristeza al ver el semblante decaído de la pelinegra, habían llegado con éxito a la cabaña, no sin antes encontrarse con Tadashi y separarse de su hermana e Itachi, quien aun permanecía inconsolable, pero ver a Kyoko destruida tanto física como psicológicamente no es algo que les agradara mucho de ver.

La chica simplemente asintió en entendimiento.

Tadashi dio dos pasos al frente quedando a escasos centímetros de Kyoko, quien simplemente le devolvió la mirada sin entender aun con Mikoto abrazada a sus piernas — Todo irá bien — le propino las palabras de aliento que sabía ella necesitaba colocando una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo, ni Kyoko, ni Itachi, ni Mikoto se encontraban solos en aquella pesadilla, ellos estaban a su lado y lucharían juntos — Debes confiar en Sanosuke.

Kyoko sonrió tristemente ante las palabras de Tadashi, confiar, era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento. Solo esperaba que Sanosuke supiera lo que hacía. Aquella era la esperanza a la cual se aferraría.

.

.

.

Sakura suspiro con impaciencia. Cuando se planteó irse de la aldea no espero en lo absoluto encontrarse, además de con Sasuke, con Naruto, Hinata y Kiba.

—Tú no puedes irte — refuto Naruto por quinta vez consecutiva. Se suponía que su misión de encontrar a los chicos no sería tan difícil, después de todo eran un grupo de niños y adolescentes escondiéndose de sus padres, eso sin contar que ellos tenían el olfato de Kiba. Pero al parecer habían subestimado demasiado a sus pequeños retoños, puesto que habían anulado el gran olfato del Inuzuka ocultando la esencia de cada uno, además de que por más que buscaron en la aldea no había rastro de ellos, habían ocultado su chakra para que el mismo Uzumaki no pudiera rastrearlos con el modo sabio ni con la ayuda de Kurama, y se habían ocultado tan bien, que habían dejado el Byakugan de Hinata en vergüenza, por eso, después de dos horas buscando habían decidido empezar la búsqueda en el bosque. Grande fue su sorpresa en encontrar a su compañera de equipo en este lugar con equipaje a cuestas y una clara de intención de irse.

—No me pidas que me quede, por favor —pidió la pelirosa con voz impersonal y sin dedicarle ni una sola mirada a su mejor amigo. Ella ya había cometido muchas equivocaciones y errores, errores que eran fatales, no podía sencillamente pretender que nada había ocurrido. Para esos niños lo mejor era que ella se marchara, estaban seguros siempre y cuando se mantuvieran cerca de la aldea y de Naruto, ella confiaba en que su amigo rubio los cuidara con su vida de ser necesario. Ella por el momento necesitaba pensar y plantearse lo que haría con su vida a partir de ese momento, necesitaba un cambio, estar lejos del Uchiha y su relación toxica. Y también idear un plan para asegurarse de tener a esos niños en un futuro.

—Sakura — le llamo Hinata preocupada, ella también se convertiría en madre, por eso de alguna manera, entendía el pensar y los sentimientos de su amiga. Sakura era una mujer noble, una que, sin lugar a dudas no deseaba bajo ningún motivo lo que ya había sucedido — Ellos solo estarán seguros a tu lado — englobo para hacerle ver que no solo hablaba de los hermanos Uchiha y de Kyoko, sino también de Sasuke — Te necesitan, Sakura.

La chica, sin embargo, solo se dedicó a darles la espalda completamente inmóvil en su lugar.

— ¿Odias lo que sucedió? — pregunto el rubio completamente serio llamando la atención de la joven — Haz algo para cambiarlo, simplemente no te quedes sin hacer nada ni huyas del problema — reprendió de manera firme para hacerla reaccionar — Solo hazlo.

La chica apretó sus puños con determinación. Naruto tenía razón, ella era la única capaz de sacar a Sanosuke de su letargo, no podía simplemente irse así como así, dejando las cosas así. Naruto sonrió ante ese gesto, esa vez estando mucho más seguro de la voluntad de su amiga.

.

.

.

—Quiero que siempre cuentes conmigo.

Itachi abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido ante las palabras de Hana. Sintió las suaves y delicadas manos de la chica rubia secarle con delicadeza las lágrimas que hasta ese momento había estado derramando. La sonrisa de ella, de alguna forma, lo lleno y reconforto enormemente, porque con ella ahí, junto a él, estaba seguro de que encontrarían la manera de hacer despertar a su hermano.

Entonces todo sería maravilloso como lo era antes.

La Uzumaki sonrió alegremente al ver al diminuta sonrisa que se formaba en los labios del niño, salir a caminar un poco y alejarse de todos un momento era lo mejor para Itachi, sobre todo cuando la medicina para su corazón herido era el cariño y amistad incondicional que ella le ofrecía abiertamente.

—Gracias — susurro con algo de vergüenza observándola a los ojos.

—No hay de que —le restó importancia para luego dedicarle una sonrisa confiada — Somos amigos, así como tú cuidas de mí, yo cuidare de ti.

Itachi en esta ocasión sonrió espontáneamente, de esas sonrisas de felicidad pura que solo era capaz de mostrar con una sola persona — ¡Sí!

—Al fin te encuentro — la voz de un ninja recién llegado los alerto inmediatamente, no habían sentido la presencia de un enemigo por los alrededores, pero lo que definitivamente les inquieto era que este recién llegado, lucia prácticamente igual al ninja con que anteriormente habían luchado en el viaje que habían hecho — Ven conmigo, pequeño Uchiha.

Hana se posiciono frente a Itachi de manera protectora, por lo que sabía, el enemigo buscaba el sharingan de los Uchiha, y a pesar de que Itachi había mantenido en secreto la existencia de su sharingan cabía la posibilidad de que el enemigo se hubiera dado cuenta — No permitiré que te lo lleves — menciono con ira al momento que activaba el Byakugan dispuesta a batallar con el ninja que se encontraba frente a ellos.

—Solo inténtalo — reto con voz sádica al momento que con una sonrisa siniestra se lanzaba al encuentro con la chica rubia.

— ¡Ten cuidado Hana!

.

.

.

 _Itachi se limpió el rastro de sangre que había en la comisura de su labio inferior con una sonrisa de satisfacción — Aprendes rápido — halago al, como podía, detener los ataques de Sanosuke. Debido a su velocidad y el sharingan que ahora portaba con total libertad hacía rato que Itachi no había podido asentarle tan siquiera un golpe — Si sigues así, pronto podrás regresar._

 _Sanosuke sonrió con diversión al ver que su tío por poco y esquivaba la flecha de fuego negro que él le había lanzado con anterioridad. Estaba exhausto, todo transpirado y sucio pero por más difícil que le pareció al principio una vez que se concentró y dejo fluir todo de su interior las cosas se volvieron sencillas._

— _Es lo que deseo — lo cual era cierto, si bien al principio pensó que permanecer en ese lugar era la respuesta a todos sus males, luego de charlar un poco con Itachi se dio cuenta de que nada podía ser más errado que eso, después de todo él tenía una misión que cumplir en su vida — Deseo ver a mis hermanos nuevamente — sonrió con felicidad de imaginarse los rostros sonrientes de Itachi y Mikoto — También a mis padres._

— _Y a Kyoko — completo Izumi estando sentada en el césped con una sonrisa acusadora, atrapando al joven infraganti._

— _Supongo que, es demasiado tarde para pelear por eso — menciono Itachi con cara de pocos amigos._

 _Sanosuke simplemente sonrió nerviosamente._

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

N/A: ¡Qué bien se siente actualizar como en los viejos tiempos!

¿A que si están contestos?

Bueno no tengo mucho que decir, solo espero que disfruten de ambos capítulos.

Opinen y espero recibir sus comentarios pronto.

Mañana no podre actualizar pero espero que el martes sí.

Se acerca el clímax de la historia, la pelea contra Momoshiki está por comenzar.

¿Recuerdan The Last? ¿Hanabi? Bueno algo así pasara en el próximo capítulo.

Sin más nos vemos…

Adiosito.


	39. Chapter 39: Destino

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 38: Destino.

— _Bien — dio por concluido el intensivo entrenamiento cuando se supo de pie y procedió a despojarse de la parte superior de su vestimenta, dejando su pecho al descubierto — Creo que no puedo mostrarte nada más._

— _¿Es todo? — pregunto Sanosuke con incredibilidad observando a Itachi fijamente tratando de descubrir si le estaba tomando el pelo._

— _¿Esperabas algo más? — pregunto de vuelta el mayor observando a su sobrino con algo de sorpresa. Sanosuke tenía un deseo de conocimiento insaciable, al igual que Sasuke._

— _Esperaba que durara más de un día — refuto algo decepcionado por la corta duración de dicho entrenamiento._

 _Itachi observo el cielo, la verdad Sanosuke había llegado a ese lugar casi al anochecer, había despertó al alba de ese día y desde entonces habían estado practicando, ya el cielo había oscurecido nuevamente — Tú ya tenías conocimientos previos, solo era necesario mostrarte que debes conectarte con tu mente y espíritu para que las demás cosas fluyeran. Eres un ninja poderoso, el entrenamiento se realizó con el motivo de que tú percibieras tu propio potencial._

— _No creo que sirva para acabar con el enemigo — refunfuño en un claro ataque de rebeldía, él no se sentía especialmente poderoso en ese momento._

— _Te he mostrado las técnicas y el alcance que tiene el mangekyou sharingan — explico con un suspiro cansado para hacer ver al chico — Mis jutsus de elemento fuego y agua, también la manipulación del elemento llama — prosiguió con su discurso ante la mirada escéptica de Sanosuke — No es nada que en su momento no le haya enseñado a tu padre. Está en ti el mejorar día tras día en base a mis enseñanzas._

— _No lo sé — respondió aun no muy convencido de la sarta de palabrerías que decía Itachi._

— _Tu velocidad a mejorado — interrumpió Izumi quien les había estado observando todo el tiempo desde una distancia prudente — También predices bien los movimientos de tu adversario — la chica le sonrió cálidamente — Ya estás listo._

— _Bueno — el menor aun asi dudo un poco — Quizá. ._

— _¡Perfecto! — interrumpió nuevamente la castaña poniéndose de pie algo ansiosa y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Sanosuke — ¿Cómo esta Kyoko?_

 _Sanosuke se descoloco totalmente ante la pregunta de Izumi._

— _¿Disculpe?_

— _Si — apremio la chica con apuro — ¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Cómo es? ¿Es feliz? — pregunto de manera apresurada y sin tomar aire ni detenerse._

 _A Sanosuke le causo algo de ternura el comportamiento de la joven mujer, a pesar de que ella se viera joven, era cierto que habían transcurrido muchos años desde que había muerto, dejando a su hija pequeña completamente sola — Si, si, ella está bien — le respondió intentando tranquilizarla con una sonrisa — Papá la ha cuidado muy bien._

 _Izumi se extrañó ante las palabras de Sanosuke, es decir, ella le había ordenado a Kyoko ir en busca de Sasuke Uchiha, pero de eso a que Sasuke la aceptara y aun mas, la amara, era un gran tramo. Itachi por su parte sonrió con autosuficiencia._

— _Te dije que Sasuke la cuidaría bien._

 _La chica lo observo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido en una mirada de advertencia — ¿Seguro está bien? — le pregunto de vuelta al niño con algo de desconfianza._

 _Sanosuke suspiro — Kyoko pertenece a la policía militar y.._

— _¡La policía militar! — exclamo la castaña abrumada. Le dirigió una mirada asustada a su pareja — ¡Tu hermanito a fundado nuevamente la policía militar!_

 _Itachi igualmente suspiro — Sasuke siempre quiso formar parte de la policía militar — explico con una mirada melancólica, su hermano había querido que ambos formaran parte de hecho, ese había sido su sueño —Él no es como Fugaku, Izumi._

 _La chica se intimido un poco ante el tono severo que Itachi utilizo a lo último._

— _¿Mi abuelo? — pregunto Sanosuke sin comprender el por qué se hablaba tan despectivamente de la policía militar y del antiguo líder._

— _La policía fue la que inicio con los deseos de revolución en el clan — comento la chica con algo de desdén. Su destino había sido marcado por culpa de ellos. — Siendo apoyados por Fugaku Uchiha._

 _Sanosuke los observo con algo de pena, sobre todo a Itachi, haber tenido que luchar contra su propio padre debió ser horrible para él._

 _Sin embargo Itachi le restó importancia a la conversación — Continua con Kyoko._

 _Sanosuke acato la orden de inmediato — También es Jounin, trabaja para el séptimo Hokage._

— _Uzumaki Naruto — una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Itachi al decir aquellas palabras._

— _¿El hijo del cuarto? — pregunto Izumi con estupefacción — ¡Ahora es el séptimo!_

— _El séptimo es muy bueno — la voz de Sanosuke salió cálida y sonrió alegremente al recordar a Naruto — Y al parecer quiere mucho a Kyoko porque ella es capaz de usar el Rasen-shuriken._

— _¿Qué es eso? — pregunto la chica con interés._

— _Un jutsu de elemento viento — completo Sanosuke._

— _Naruto la entrena — dedujo Itachi con aceptación, le parecía bien que Kyoko se superara de esa manera._

— _Papá y mamá también — aclaro con una sonrisa nerviosa al recordar como la chica podía usar el chidori a voluntad y también tenía conocimientos básicos de ninjutsu médico, además de la muletilla "Shannaro"_

 _Izumi frunció el ceño ante esto pero en su lugar decidió desviar el tema — ¿Cómo es ella?_

 _Sanosuke se sonrojo completamente ante la pregunta — Linda._

 _Izumi se sorprendió ante esto — Se mas especifico._

— _Es educada, un poco temperamental, su presencia se siente por doquier — informo con una sonrisa nerviosa — "Además de que es hermosa, sexy y provocativa" — pensó un poco apenado cuando en su mente apareció la imagen de la chica en traje de baño y completamente desnuda_

— _Puedo saber lo que piensas — refunfuño Itachi con una mirada de odio hacia Sanosuke quien le trago saliva sonoramente._

— _¿Lo ves Itachi? — pregunto la chica entusiasmada ignorante de la escena que se desarrollaba a su alrededor — ¡Nuestra niña es completamente perfecta!_

— _Tienes razón — le respondió con una sonrisa amorosa. Itachi vio a Izumi ir hacia el interior de la cabaña, posiblemente a preparar una cena deliciosa que expresara su estado de felicidad y dicha plena._

— _Yo…con Kyoko — se expresó Sanosuke con vergüenza y sin poder concretar bien una oración. Observo algo cohibido como Itachi en su lugar comenzaba su caminata a la cabaña para darse un merecido baño, pero justo cuando empezó a pensar que no le dirigiría la palabra, el mayor hablo._

— _No deberías amarla — soltó aquellas palabras para desconcierto del menor que le miraba sin comprender — Ese amor está destinado a la miseria — continuo con voz impersonal — Amaras en vano porque ella no puede amarte mientras viva su destino._

— _¿Qué?_

.

.

.

—Mi hermana e Itachi ya se tardaron — Yuki observo a Tadashi con preocupación. Hana se había ido con el pequeño pelinegro aproximadamente a las siete de la noche y ya era exactamente media noche y no había señales de ellos.

—Es peligroso que estén por fuera tan tarde — la voz del mayor salió pensativa — ¿Los buscamos?

—Me parece lo más conveniente — apoyo el pequeño Uzumaki con preocupación.

— ¿Irán por Hana? — pregunto Kyoko entrando a la sala con su capa de viaje puesta y siendo acompañada por la pequeña Mikoto.

—Creemos que ya se retrasaron mucho — explico Tadashi seriamente, aunque la observo interrogante al ver que su compañera traía puestas ropas diferentes y también estaba el detalle de su capa — ¿Tú a dónde vas?

—Iré a ver a Sanosuke — dijo con simpleza — Creo que puedo despertarlo con ninjutsu médico.

Yuki dudo un poco de las palabras de Kyoko — La quinta es la mejor ninja médico que existe — rebatió — Además creo recordar que ella menciono que Sanosuke no podría despertar.

—Tsunade quizá no puso el empeño suficiente — su voz salió un poco agria en recordatorio de que la rubia siempre apoyaba a Sakura y la pelirosa a Sasuke — Si el ninjutsu médico no funciona entonces usare mi sharingan.

—El mangekyou sharingan te causara problemas de otra índole — le recordó el Inuzuka lo obvio — No estamos para darnos el lujo de perderte a ti también.

Kyoko bufo ante la leve reprimenda del chico — Eso ya lo sé — respondió cortante — Sé que estamos en una guerra, sé que todos son nuestros enemigos pero aunque me cueste la vida…— prosiguió al momento que en sus ojos aparecía el patrón del sol característico de su mangekyou sharingan —…juro que traeré de vuelta a Sanosuke.

Los dos chicos suspiraron rendidos al ver que no había forma ni manera de hacer entender a la chica que la decisión que estaba tomando era precipitada y peligrosa.

—Haz lo que quieras — el rubio simplemente opto por hacerse el indiferente — Solo intenta no morir esta noche.

Kyoko sonrió con superioridad a medida que uno de sus compartimientos ninja sacaba un pequeño frasquito lleno de píldoras — Voy preparada.

—Bien — sonrió el peliazul un poco más confiado esta vez — Solo debes tener cuidado con las personas de la aldea — recordó todavía dolido como sus padres los habían traicionado sin reparo — Imagino que Sakura y Naruto estarán en su habitación.

Tadashi presto atención en esta ocasión y como consejo personal agrego — Eso sin mencionar que deben estarnos buscando. Ten cuidado con el olfato de Kiba, puede encontrarte en un par de minutos.

Kyoko asintió en entendimiento — No se preocupen, tendré cuidado al entrar y peleare con Naruto y Sakura de ser necesario — esta vez la chica fijo su mirada en la niña de ojos color negro que le observaba igualmente — Ambas entraremos, despertaremos a Sanosuke y vendremos a este lugar.

—Nosotros buscaremos a Hana e Itachi y luego vendremos aquí — expreso su plan Yuki con una sonrisa.

—Luego que estemos todos reunidos y estables — comento Tadashi observando a Kyoko significativamente — Buscaremos la manera de regresar a nuestro tiempo.

Yuki asintió en acuerdo a las palabras de su amigo — Prefiero morir en una guerra que en un lugar donde todos parecen ser desconocidos.

Kyoko soltó una leve risa divertida — No tengo planes de morir en el campo de batalla — agrego con una sonrisa divertida — Quiero vivir mi vida al lado de la persona que amo.

Tadashi se sorprendió ante el deseo de la chica, pero luego sonrió con ligereza — Yo deseo tener una novia.

—Querer estar con Sano e Itachi — dijo la pequeña niña con una sonrisa.

Yuki se unió a los deseos de sus amigos con una sonrisa — Quiero comer mucho ramen en Ichiraku con Hana.

Kyoko sonrió confiadamente tomando a Mikoto entre sus brazos — Depende de nosotros que esos deseos se cumplan — palabras de apoyo salieron de sus labios mientras sus compañeros se preparaban para partir al igual que ella — ¡Vamos!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos las cuatro personas habían desaparecido de ese lugar.

.

.

.

—" _No puedo"_ — el sudor aparecía en cualquier parte de su cuerpo que tuviera la facultad de transpirar debido al esfuerzo — "¡ _No puedo hacerlo!"_ — pero algo más allá del inminente cansancio la hacía querer seguir, intentarlo hasta lograrlo. Sakura observo con sus ojos jade el rostro impasible de Sanosuke, ese mismo que, desde hacía más de un día no había mostrado cambio alguno — " _Pero yo deseo…"_ — las lágrimas de impotencia aparecieron por fin, luego de estar casi dos horas intentando conseguir un milagro sin resultados satisfactorios — " _Deseo…"_ — sus piernas flaquearon debido al cansancio, soltó la respiración que no sabía estaba conteniendo de manera entrecortada, su propio chakra fallo — " _¡Por favor, abre los ojos!"_

—Sakura — pronuncio Hinata de manera preocupada cuando rápidamente sostuvo a su amiga de los hombros al ver que colapsaba.

—No funciona — dejo escapar ese murmuro roto de su garganta observando aun con los ojos llorosos a Sanosuke, igual de impasible que antes — Mi chakra no es suficiente.

Naruto observo la escena con inquietud y preocupación. Sakura estaba dando lo mejor de sí, pero a pesar de eso sus esfuerzos no eran suficientes para hacer regresar al chico a la conciencia. Odiaba estar sin hacer nada.

—Usa el mío — ofreció el rubio cuando, con una sonrisa, se acercó hacia donde estaba su amiga, siendo sostenida levemente por Hinata, y tomo sus manos entre las de él — También el de Kurama — la voz de Naruto se tornó seria al igual que su semblante — Toma todo el que sea necesario para salvarlo.

Sakura lo observo de manera agradecida con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Naruto sin duda siempre era el bálsamo que la mantenía a flote en las adversidades.

Hinata dejó escapar un par de lágrimas de sus ojos cuando vio como tanto Naruto como Sakura se colocaban en posición para empezar otra vez el tratamiento de Sanosuke. El corazón de Naruto no tenía límites, se sentía orgullosa del hombre con el cual compartiría su vida y tendría a sus pequeños.

Pero antes de que pudieran siquiera empezar con lo previsto la ventana de la habitación se abrió abruptamente dejando entrar una fuerte ráfaga de viento que los separo a todos del lugar donde se encontraba el pelinegro lanzándolos a todos a distintos puntos de la estancia.

.

.

.

— ¡Suéltenme! — grito con toda la fuerza que era capaz cuando aún en contra de voluntad y fuerza era encadenado por aquellos ninjas que lo habían apresado en ese lugar, completamente misterioso y lúgubre, al cual fue llevado luego de que Hana quedara fuera de combate a causa del extraño alienígena. — ¡¿Qué hicieron con Hana?! — grito con ira observando fijamente a sus enemigos haciendo girar su sharingan.

—No deberías preocuparte por ella — la voz burlona del mismo hombre que lucho con Hana se hizo presente haciendo que la sangre de Itachi hirviera con rabia — El señor Momoshiki estará muy complacido con su adquisición.

— ¡Yo nunca los ayudare a ustedes con su plan! — escupió con desde el niño pero se extrañó al ver que todos los demás sirvientes se separaban de él y que su secuestrador se acercaba impasible hacia donde él estaba.

—Nadie ha dicho que necesitamos un mocoso como ayudante — a Itachi le causo escalofríos la helada mano que acaricio su mejilla — Solo necesito tus ojos.

— ¡No! — grito con miedo removiéndose desesperadamente para que esas personas apartaran sus manos de su cuerpo. Era una pesadilla, estaba seguro de que él se encontraba en una pesadilla, pronto despertaría y se encontraría en su habitación en la mansión Uchiha, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

— ¡Sosténgalo! — ordeno a los demás con impaciencia.

Itachi sintió que lo inmovilizaban completamente, incluso su rostro el cual quería mover estaba completamente estático debido a que lo sujetaban fuertemente, pero a pesar de eso él continuo aferrándose a la idea de que la guerra nunca había ocurrido y se encontraba sano y salvo en su hogar. Con sus padres cuidando de él y dándole el amor que siempre le habían profesado.

—Muy bien.

Jugaría con Mikoto hasta que la niña decidiera que estaba cansada de su compañía y fuera corriendo a resguardarse en los brazos de su padre. Que niña tan consentida. Su madre prepararía alguna comida deliciosa sin ningún motivo en especial, simple y llanamente porque era feliz. Y luego de la comida llegaría a casa el último integrante de la familia, probablemente luego de una misión.

Él le pediría jugar a su hermano y Sanosuke con sonrisa cansada y millones de deberes aun por hacer no se negaría a su petición y con una sonrisa accedería a pasar un tiempo de caridad con su hermano.

— ¡No! — grito al sentir como el mismo hombre de antes ejercía presión intentando sacar uno de sus ojos del lugar donde pertenecía — ¡Hermano!

.

.

.

— _¿Qué? — volteo hacia atrás completamente extrañado, habría jurado que escucho la voz de su hermano._

— _¿Qué pasa? — pregunto Itachi con extrañeza al ver que Sanosuke había dejado de comer súbitamente para observando con extrañeza toda la estancia que representaba el comedor._

— _Yo…— dudo un poco. Quizá extrañaba a sus hermanos más de lo que pensaba, esa era la única explicación posible, porque Itachi no podía bajo ninguna circunstancia estar en ese lugar — No es nada — respondió con una leve sonrisa mientras proseguía a comer._

— _¿Estás seguro? — pregunto Izumi con extrañeza._

— _Si — afirmo — ¡Esta delicioso!_

 _Itachi sonrió ante la actitud de él, Sanosuke sin duda se parecía a su hermano antes de que toda la desgracia sucediera — Luego de esto te explicare como regresar._

 _Sanosuke solo pudo asentir en acuerdo con sus palabras y se dedicó a disfrutar del momento familiar al lado de Itachi e Izumi. Pero no pudo evitar que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo._

.

.

.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos saliendo del sueño en el cual estaba sumido, había decidido pasar la noche en el bosque, simplemente observando al cielo estrellado y pensando, para, sin darse cuenta acabar dormido por unos minutos recostado en la rama de un árbol. Su mirada se posó entonces en la luna, la cual, aun después de muchos años le seguía proporcionando recuerdos que él se empeñaba en dejar atrás o enterrar en lo profundo de su mente.

—Hoy es noche de luna llena — su voz salió en un susurro, como si aquel detalle fuera muy significativo, una acotación que inconscientemente le hacía siempre a otra persona — Itachi.

 _Noche de luna llena, igual que la noche que cambio para siempre el destino de todos._

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

N/A: Hola a todos

¿Cómo están?

Lo sé, es extraño verme actualizar casi todos los días.

Hice una combinación de películas aquí xD. Lo de Itachi francamente me inspire en The Last y la situación con Hanabi (ella es mi Hyuga Favorita) y la situación con Hana que intento proteger a Itachi del enemigo que es alienígena pero que al final no lo consigue lo saque de Boruto: Naruto the movie, donde no se muestra pero si se menciona que Hinata intento detener a Momoshiki de llevarse a Naruto.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de verdad que sí.

Por favor si tienen dudas dejarlas en los comentarios, contestare por mp o tratare de esclarecerlas (lo del odio de Sasuke por Sano lo diré mas adelante)

El fin de semana creo que iré de viaje a casa de mi hermano y me despediré de él, creo, no estoy muy convencida aun debido a como esta mi relación con mi papá, así que posiblemente no actualice.

Comenten.

Sin más nos vemos…

Adiosito.


	40. Chapter 40: La razón de estar contigo

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 39: La razón de estar contigo.

— _Tío Itachi…_

— _Dime — Itachi inmediatamente atendió a su llamado, aunque le prestara poca atención a lo que Sanosuke decía por estar concentrado en otros asuntos._

— _Aun puedes... — el menor dudo un poco ante lo que iba a decir, sería la última vez que haría ese ofrecimiento hacia Itachi, luego de eso todo volvería a la normalidad —…Toma mi lugar, tío Itachi._

 _Itachi suspiro cansadamente, Sanosuke a lo largo de su estancia en ese lugar se las había ingeniado para hacer esa misma pregunta múltiples veces. Ya era hora de saber lo que pasaba con ese chico._

— _¿No amas a tu familia acaso? — pregunto escéptico levantando una ceja en interrogación. Sin embargo, a pesar de que esperaba una reacción efusiva por parte del chico tratando de aclarar sus erróneas conjeturas solo lo vio dedicarle un semblante imperturbable y observarlo fijamente._

— _¿Y tú no amas a tu hermano acaso? — le pregunto de vuelta sacando a Itachi de su zona de confort._

— _¿Por qué mencionas a Sasuke? — pregunto esta vez desconfiadamente, Sanosuke estaba lejos de hacerlo sentir mal realmente, pero tenía curiosidad e intriga sobre el por qué justo en ese momento su hermano salía a relucir en la conversación._

— _Sasuke fue el causante de que yo esté en este lugar — respondió con voz calma sin ningún ápice de odio o resentimiento en su voz — No lo odio y en cierta medida comprendo por qué lo hizo._

— _¿Entonces?_

 _Sanosuke esta vez le dedico una mirada enojada claro contraste con sus ojos cristalizados debido a las lágrimas, pero aun así no aparto su mirada de Itachi — Es tu hermano, ¿cómo no te duele verlo sufrir?_

 _Itachi lo observo resignado ante la pelea que seguramente vendría a continuación._

— _Sanosuke._

— _¿Qué tipo de hermano eres? — le interrumpió con veneno en la voz — ¿Por qué no haces nada?_

— _No hay nada que yo pueda hacer — dijo con tranquilidad para exasperación del menor._

— _Solo lo dices por qué no lo amas — le acuso algo decepcionado del comportamiento de Itachi. Todo aquello sobre las historias de Itachi y su padre ahora era falso, Itachi era incapaz de sentir un amor tan fuerte si simplemente se dedicaba a permanecer de brazos cruzados — Pero yo…_

— _No puedo salvarlo — menciono observando significativamente a Sanosuke — No tomare tu lugar porque no hay nada que pueda hacer para lograr que Sasuke entre en razón._

— _¡Yo si lo hare! — exclamo observándolo esta vez con determinación — ¡Yo si lo salvare, porque yo…!_

— _Sanosuke._

— _¡Lo amo tanto!_

— _Tú solo sigue avanzando — Itachi acorto la distancia que los separan con pasos lentos —Tus hermanos te necesitan, cuida bien de ellos y no cometas nunca los errores que yo cometí._

 _El chico simplemente lo observo sin entender. Itachi ignorando este hecho solo continúo._

— _Es verdad que a veces pareciera que no me importa el sufrimiento por el cual atraviesa Sasuke, pero créeme, no hay día que no piense en él. — Sanosuke se sorprendió ante las palabras que Itachi profesaba hacia su hermano — No puedo hacer nada para evitarle ese sufrimiento, lamentándolo mucho me fui de su lado hace unos años solamente lográndole expresar lo mucho que lo amaba, pero sé que no es suficiente._

— _Él esta…_

— _Confundido — soltó una leve risa divertida — Tu chakra y el mio se parecen mucho, nosotros nos parecemos incluso más de lo que crees, es un fuerte choque emocional del cual ni siquiera él se ha percatado._

— _Entonces él…— Sanosuke dejó inconclusa la frase entendiendo un poco mejor la situación complicada con Sasuke._

— _Te ama y me ama — finalizo rotundamente — Solo que no sabe lo que ocurre y no quiere salir lastimado nuevamente._

— _Quiere respetar la memoria de su hermano — dio por concluido su análisis._

— _Y busca desesperadamente ser un buen padre…— se atrevió a puntualizar — Aunque no lo parezca._

— _Si — Sanosuke sonrió levemente ante eso — Digamos que no es muy bueno expresando lo que siente._

— _¡Sanosuke! — la voz de Izumi les llamo la atención a ambos. Observaron con atención como la chica castaña se encontraba corriendo desesperadamente hacia ellos, para, cuando hubo llegado hacia donde se encontraban tomar aire entrecortadamente completamente exhausta — Pensé… que ya te habías ido._

— _Ah — el chico dudo un poco observando a Itachi con interrogación — Ya casi me iba, ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas…? — antes de que el chico pudiera continuar con sus preguntas sintió que era abrazado sorpresivamente por la chica._

— _Cuida bien de ella — le pidió con la voz entrecortada abrazando más fuerte a Sanosuke en el proceso — Por favor._

— _Claro — correspondió el abrazo inmediatamente para darle peso a sus palabras — Con mi vida de ser necesario._

 _Izumi se separó de él con una sonrisa y un par de lágrimas deslizándose por su mejilla — Dile que…— comenzó limpiándose como podía las lágrimas con su mano para que el chico no la viera llorar — Estoy tan orgullosa de ella y de la persona en la que se ha convertido — Sanosuke sonrió con tristeza al ver que más y más lagrimas escapan de los ojos de la mujer aun en contra de su voluntad — Dile que siempre pienso en ella… — la chica hipeo descontroladamente intentando que su voz no se quebrara aún más y así poder continuar con lo que debía decir — ¡Y que la amo tanto, tanto, tanto!_

— _Izumi — Itachi observaba la escena con una sonrisa amorosa. Sabía que llegado el momento la chica se pondría de esa manera y no podía culparla, él también deseaba haber estado junto a su pequeña, pero decidió dejar que ella se encargara de las palabras, después de todo él sentía lo mismo que ella por su hija._

— _¡Me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo a su lado! — la chica esta vez observo con la vista borrosa debido a las lágrimas al chico pelinegro que se encontraba frente a ella — Dile que me disculpe y que espero que sea muy feliz y dichosa en su vida._

 _Sanosuke le sonrió alegremente a la castaña logrando reconfortarla en el proceso, una sensación cálida que hacía mucho tiempo la chica no experimentaba con nadie más que con Itachi._

— _¡Se lo diré!_

.

.

.

—Kyoko. —la voz de Naruto salió en un susurro asustado en cuanto, luego del impacto, los tres presentes observaron impresionados la silueta de la chica. Kyoko con paso lento se adentró a la habitación donde reposaba la persona que había ido a auxiliar. Aunque para su sorpresa y desagrado primero tuvo que ocuparse de Naruto, Sakura y Hinata quienes se encontraban peligrosa y sospechosamente cerca de Sanosuke.

Nada que un jutsu simple de elemento viento no solucionara.

—¡Aléjense de él o no respondo! — el grito estridente de la chica les hizo sobresaltar levemente. Kyoko estaba en ese lugar por Sanosuke y algo les decía que la pelinegra no dejaría que se acercaran ni un solo centímetro al chico que se encontraba reposando.

—Nosotros solo intentamos…— la explicación de la Hyuga quedo por la mitad al observar directamente a los ojos de la chica y descubrir que esta portaba el manguekyou sharingan en todo su esplendor dispuesta a usarlo en su contra de ser necesario.

Sakura, sin embargo, no dejándose intimidar por la chica de cabello negro se colocó nuevamente de pie — Deja de entrometerte — le ordeno un poco harta de tener que aguantar los desplantes que la chica le hacía desde hace días.

—Sakura y yo solo intentamos ayudar a Sanosuke — se explicó Naruto igualmente poniéndose de pie dispuesto a ayudar a su amiga.

Pero justo cuando Sakura estuvo a punto de rozar con sus manos el cuerpo del chico unos rayos azules le impidieron su cometido. La pelirosa observo a la defensiva a Kyoko, quien portaba en su mano derecha los restos del pequeño jutsu raiton que había realizado.

—No dejare que lo toquen.

—Es verdad que buscamos ayudarlo — rebatió desesperadamente Hinata en busca de que la chica dejara de atacarlos como si fueran unos simples enemigos, no se lo merecían, ellos nunca le harían daño a esos chicos en ningún momento.

— ¿Ayudarlo a morir? — pregunto cínicamente al momento que sonreía con superioridad — No permitiremos que lo logren.

—Sakura es la única que puede ayudarlo — el rubio en verdad intentaba por todos los medios no perder la calma y compostura ante las acusaciones absurdas y mal infundadas de la chica.

—Yo hare eso, no los necesito — dijo con un toque de arrogancia característico de los Uchiha — ¿Por qué necesitaría la ayuda de una mujer inservible?

—Tú no eres ninja médico — refuto la pelirosa completamente indignada por como Kyoko se expresaba de ella, por muy sobrina de Sasuke que la chica fuera no tenía ningún derecho en despreciarla de esa manera.

La chica le sonrió con malicia — ¿Por qué estás aquí? — pregunto con desdén sin despegar la mirada de la chica — ¿Acaso Sasuke ya te ha desechado y ahora quieres tomar el papel de heroína? — la chica simplemente observo como Sakura apretaba los puños con frustración pero no objetaba a nada de lo que ella le decía — Eres tan patética.

—Yo amo a Sanosuke — la voz de la pelirosa salió fuerte, concisa y segura dando respuesta a las provocaciones de Kyoko.

—¡Tú no sabes nada sobre amor! — exclamo la chica con ira dando un par de pasos hacia adelante mientras en su mano aparecía una espada creada a base de relámpagos azules — ¡Nunca en tu vida has sido amada!

Sakura solo la observo fijamente, aun cuando sintió el filo y las descargas eléctricas de tal técnica muy cerca de su cuello. Sin duda Kyoko estaba descontrolada e inestable por lo que sucedió con Sanosuke, pero ella solo intentaba ayudarlo, ¿Qué tan difícil era creer eso para la chica?

—Kyoko detente — le exigió Naruto con preocupación al ver como la chica por poco era capaz de atacar a Sakura, de hecho, aun permanecía amenazándole con el jutsu de elemento rayo.

— ¡Aléjate de él o te descuartizo! — amenazo totalmente furia la chica. Sakura suspiro con resignación y se alejó a paso lento de la camilla donde se encontraba Sanosuke, sin darle la espalda en ningún momento a la inestable chica. Kyoko sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—Por favor detengan esta locura — Hinata intento hacer razonar Kyoko pero está lejos de hacerle caso presiono el arma contra la piel blanquecina del cuello de la pelirosa.

Naruto se preparaba para intervenir cuando la vocecita emocionada de una niña le interrumpió — Hermano, despertaste — todos se sorprendieron ante las palabras de la pequeña Mikoto. Naruto, Hinata y Sakura ni siquiera se habían percatado de la presencia de la niña en la habitación, sin embargo, intuyeron que, de un modo u otro esta había llegado al lugar junto a Kyoko.

La pelinegra por su parte inmediatamente deshizo el jutsu con el cual tenía a Sakura en una encrucijada y con lentitud se dedicó a acercarse hacia donde estaba la pequeña observando sonriente a Sanosuke.

Cada uno de los presentes observo con cierta alegría y euforia como efectivamente los ojos negros del chico se encontraban abiertos.

—Sanosuke — le llamo Sakura con un nudo en la garganta a medida que las lágrimas de felicidad se aglomeraban en sus ojos jade.

Sanosuke estaba por su parte visiblemente confundido y desorientado, paso de estar en un lugar hermoso y cálido al lado de Itachi e Izumi, a despertar abruptamente de lo que parecía haber sido un maravilloso sueño en una habitación de hospital, pero pese a que se encontraba confundido pudo reconocer a la pequeña pelirosa que se encontraba feliz a su lado. Como pudo con cuidado y lentitud poso su mano derecha en los cabellos rosas de su hermana. Había estado tan concentrado en la conversación que tuvo con Itachi segundos antes de despertar en aquel lugar que por un momento olvido el hecho de que quizá sus hermanos estuvieran preocupados y entristecidos por culpa de su ausencia.

Por eso agradeció infinitamente que Mikoto se encontrara en ese lugar junto a él, deseaba hacerle ver y entender que nunca más se apartaría de su lado porque él era su hermano mayor. La persona que se encargaría de protegerlos de cualquier problema.

—Qué bueno — sonrió aliviada la chica Hyuga. La situación estaba solventada por el momento, Sanosuke había despertado siendo esto lo más importante. Le alegraba tanto el saber que tanto Sakura como los niños Uchiha ya no sufrirían por tener a un miembro de su familia en ese estado de descanso ininterrumpido.

Naruto sonrió, aliviado y feliz en partes iguales, Sakura se había liberado del peso de la culpa y la responsabilidad que representaba tener al chico en el estado que había presentado anteriormente. Él tenía fe de que a partir de ese momento las cosas solo mejoraran para su amiga y futura familia. Como su amigo solo deseaba su felicidad, aunque esta se viera comprometida por Sasuke.

Sanosuke se sintió un poco aturdido por las voces a su alrededor, sin desearlo mucho realmente decidió desviar su atención de su hermana para detallar que tanto pasaba a su alrededor en realidad, solo que cuando lo hizo solo logro encontrarse con unos ojos negros bañados en lágrimas.

— ¡Sanosuke! — exclamo la chica arrojándose sobre el aturdido pelinegro deshaciéndose en llanto. El chico solo podía sentir con claridad los espasmos involuntarios que proporcionaba el cuerpo de Kyoko sobre el suyo además de la humedad que se adueñaba lentamente de las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo, cortesía de las lágrimas de ella.

Sakura observo la escena con los ojos abiertos debido a la impresión que esta le provoco. La chica tan estoica y serena siempre, que se enorgullecía de tener un semblante imperturbable en toda ocasión en ese momento se había dejado gobernar por sus emociones y sentimientos, habiendo acabado llorando desconsoladamente sobre Sanosuke. De la misma forma en la que ella se había arrojado hacia Sasuke cuando eran niños y lo había creído perdido luego de su pelea con Itachi.

 _De esa misma manera. Kyoko en verdad había sufrido por lo de Sanosuke._

 _Él era su persona amada._

.

.

.

—Resiste por favor — le rogo a su compañera al tenerla entre sus brazos a nada de caer inconsciente. Tadashi observaba desesperadamente a Hana. Yuki y él la habían encontrado luego de mucho buscar en todo el bosque, no había sido tarea fácil, tuvo que acudir en ayuda de su fiel amigo canino para que rastreara el olor de la chica junto a él y Yuki por su parte había hecho uso de su línea sucesoria, así que después de emprender la búsqueda nuevamente el rastreo efectivamente los había llevado a la chica, el problema radicaba en que esta se encontraba recostada semi inconsciente en el tronco de un gran árbol y debido a los rastros de sangre y el campo de batalla a unos metros de distancia concluyeron que las cosas no habían resultado nada bien.

Para empeorar, Itachi Uchiha no se encontraba por ningún lado y su rastro y olor tampoco.

—Hermana — le llamo el peliazul enormemente preocupado por las heridas profundas que presentaba la Uzumaki en todo su cuerpo — ¿Quién te hizo esto?

La chica como pudo abrió los ojos, escuchaba la voz de ambos chicos lejana y distorsionada, abonado a que veía borrosamente debido a sus heridas, pero aun así debido a su fuerte voluntad reunió las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban para dar una señal de alerta — Itachi corre peligro.

Ambos pares de ojos le observaron sorprendidos ante lo que la chica decía. No entendían que había sucedido pero una cosa era segura, estaban en medio de algo grande y lo que se avecinaba sin lugar a dudas no era bueno.

.

.

.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa al ver que el pelinegro se incorporaba lentamente hasta quedar sentado en la cama. Sakura había cambiado el respirador que tenía Sanosuke por una simple mascarilla de oxígeno que le ayudaba a respirar un poco mejor.

El pelinegro le dedico una rápida mirada al futuro Hokage para luego responder — Mejor.

—Los chicos se alegraran mucho al verte — continuo Hinata intentando hacer algo de plática para aligerar el ambiente. No sabía con exactitud que había sucedido entre Sanosuke, Kyoko, Sakura y Sasuke pero buscaría desesperadamente la manera de que el chico olvidara todo aquello para que su amiga no tuviera que sufrir nuevamente debido a la culpa.

Sanosuke no le respondió, ni siquiera la miro, en su lugar solo se dedicó a observar a Kyoko y a Sakura. Ellas parecían no llevarse bien puesto que cada una estaba en un extremo de la habitación y no habían compartido ni una sola mirada.

—Sakura.

La chica reacciono ante el llamado de Sanosuke, su voz había sonado en demasía parecida a la de Sasuke, algo muy malo para su actual predicamento, ya que aunque lo seguía amando y no podía negarlo, no quería tener al pelinegro cerca.

—Dime — respondió con voz suave sin dedicarle ni una mirada, se sentía avergonzada y desdichada por lo que el chico posiblemente le diría, había quedado como la peor de las personas frente a su propio hijo, merecía su desprecio.

—Quita esa cara — le ordeno para sorpresa de la aludida al momento que cerraba los ojos y se recostaba levemente a la pared — No estoy enojado contigo.

La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante aquellas palabras.

— ¿Necesitas otra almohada? — pregunto Kyoko preocupada al lado de él. No sabía con exactitud el por qué, pero sentía a Sanosuke diferente, su actitud, su chakra, había algo distinto en él que la hacían sentirse algo incomoda y ansiosa al mismo tiempo.

Un escalofrió placentero recorrió su cuerpo en cuanto él le dedico una mirada. Su mirada era diferente a las habituales, en esa ocasión, era completamente penetrante.

—Estoy bien — respondió volviendo la vista al frente — ¿Dónde está Itachi? — pregunto con curiosidad al estar acariciando nuevamente los cabellos de Mikoto quien felizmente se encontraba sentada a su lado.

Los mayores observaron interesados a la pelinegra en busca de una respuesta. Ellos tampoco sabían en qué lugar se había ocultado.

Kyoko trago saliva sonoramente, algo incomoda por la pregunta, ¿Qué había en Sanosuke que la ponía tan inquieta en esa ocasión? —Él esta con…

La respuesta se quedó a medias debido a la interrupción de un agitado niño peliazul en la habitación. Yuki se veía realmente exaltado, tanto que, olímpicamente paso por alto el hecho de que sus "enemigos" se encontraran en el lugar y que Sanosuke, estaba nuevamente despierto. Este solo fijo sus ojos azul cielo en la chica pelinegra observándola con preocupación.

— ¡Se han llevado a Itachi! — exclamo la noticia sin tomar aire y con todo su cuerpo temblando de miedo. Las cosas estaban mal.

— ¿Qué? — la voz de Kyoko salió en un susurro asustado, observo atentamente a los mayores esperando una reacción de su parte, pero todos estaban igual de estupefactos que ella.

—Hana fue atacada por un enemigo — explico con preocupación el niño con lágrimas en los ojos — Ella está mal, antes de caer desmayada menciono que se habían llevado a Itachi.

¿Un enemigo?

— ¿Hana está herida? — pregunto Naruto sin salir de su asombro pero fue halado suavemente por la mano temblorosa de Hinata.

—Vamos Naruto — le exigió con una mirada preocupada comenzando su camino hacia donde tenían a la chica junto al rubio.

Sakura quiso ir tras ellos pero algo la detuvo. Itachi había sido raptado pero ¿Por qué razón?

—Ellos quieren el sharingan — la voz de Sanosuke salió en un susurro enojado al comprender lo que sucedía. La voz que escucho anteriormente si resulto ser la misma de su hermano. Itachi había estado en peligro y como su hermano mayor no había podido hacer nada.

" _Tú poder será el suficiente para acabar con esa guerra"_

El recuerdo de Itachi le dio la seguridad y el valor para hacer lo que él creía lo correcto. Cuidaría bien de sus hermanos, no dejaría que nada dañara a su familia nunca.

—Es el enemigo quien tiene a Itachi — analizo Kyoko con preocupación, después de todo ellos eran los únicos que deseaban conseguir el sharingan a toda costa. El movimiento de las sabanas llamo la atención de las cuatro personas todavía presentes en la habitación.

—Sanosuke — exclamo Sakura al ver que el chico se deshacía de todas las agujas, cables y también de la mascarilla que estaba usando su cuerpo — ¿Qué haces? Tienes que guardar reposo.

—Yo debo ir por mi hermano — rebatió con voz fría haciendo callar a la pelirosa. Este a su vez le dedico una mirada a Yuki — Reúnete con tu hermana, iré a verla en un momento.

El niño simplemente asintió inmediatamente y se marchó para cumplir la orden del pelinegro.

—Hermano — la pequeña Mikoto le llamo con los ojos llorosos — ¿Itachi estar bien?

El chico solo pudo sonreírle cálidamente — Regresare con él, así estaremos juntos de nuevo — la niña sonrió reconfortada ante las palabras de su hermano.

—Sakura — le llamo el chico nuevamente observándola de manera significativa — Avisa al sexto, también dile que ira un equipo de tres en búsqueda de mi hermano.

Sakura se extrañó ante esto — ¿Un equipo de tres?

—Tú iras conmigo — a pesar de que era peligroso que el chico se expusiera en una misión de ese rango saliendo apenas de ese estado de coma no pudo contradecirle, percibía a Sanosuke diferente, de igual manera no veía nada malo en su cuerpo. Aunque si era algo nuevo el hecho de que él le ordenara — También buscare a Sasuke.

—A Sasuke — la pelirosa esta vez sí que se sorprendió ante lo dicho por el chico. No quería estar con Sasuke pero si era necesario para traer a Itachi sano y salvo lo haría, no cometería el mismo error dos veces — De acuerdo — accedió esfumándose en una nube de humo.

Kyoko quien se había mantenido en silencio ante todas las locuras que decía el chico le tome fuertemente de la mano para llamar su atención. En cambio el chico ni se inmuto ante ella, simplemente le dio la espalda.

— ¿Una misión? — pregunto incrédula — Es la base del enemigo y además iras con Sasuke y Sakura — menciono enojada por como el chico tomaba las cosas con ligereza.

—Debo hacerlo, es mi hermano.

—Acabas de despertar — refuto — Estuviste dos días dormido.

—No pasara nada — respondió con calma para exasperación de ella — Sasuke no me hará daño.

—Tú no lo sabes — debatió — No lo conoces, no quiero perderte.

Sanosuke sintió como la mano de ella temblaba y los sollozos aunque poco audibles aparecían.

—Kyoko.

—Déjame ir en tu lugar — trato de negociar — Si yo muero…

Sanosuke por primera vez en toda la conversación la observo por sobre el hombro dejando ver un par de ojos negros con el patrón que había mostrado anteriormente de tres puntas. Un manguekyou sharingan.

La chica le observo sorprendida ¿desde cuándo Sanosuke era capaz de usar el sharingan de esa manera?

—Yo debo protegerte.

— ¡Si usas ese sharingan morirás! — le grito para hacerle entrar en razón, solo que el chico sencillamente la encaro de frente esta vez y acorto la distancia entre ambos. La chica pensando que había ganado en esa ocasión cerro los ojos esperando que él la besara, pero algo muy diferente sucedió.

—Cuando regrese y todo esto acabe estaremos juntos — le susurro la promesa al oído para sorpresa de la chica — Me muero por hacerte el amor.

La chica se sonrojo levemente ante las palabras del pelinegro, pero cuando iba a contestarle sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca que la sumergió en un estado de inconciencia. El clon que se había posicionado detrás de la chica con agilidad desapareció en una nube de humo. Sanosuke la tomo entre sus brazos y la recostó suavemente en el lugar donde antes él había estado descansando.

—Hermano — le llamo la niña preocupada por lo que había visto pero el mayor solo le observo con una sonrisa divertida.

—Este será nuestro secreto — le informo divertido a la niña quien nuevamente le sonreía — Iré por Itachi ¿de acuerdo?

—Si — asintió Mikoto con una sonrisa observando nuevamente a Kyoko dormida en la cama y a su hermano dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—Cuídate mucho Mikoto — se despidió con una sonrisa poco antes de salir — Nos veremos pronto.

Lo último que vieron los ojos negros de la niña fue a su hermano desapareciendo a trasvés de la puerta.

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

N/A: ¡Me costó mucho hacer este capítulo!

Quería hacer un cambio notable en la personalidad e Sanosuke pero no sé si esto habrá quedado bien, ¿si se notó que esta diferente? Por favor díganme.

Itachi le dijo otras cosas a Sano pero este las dirá más adelante, cuando se enfrente con Sasuke. Quería hacer la despedida de Izumi parecida a la de Kushina cuando Naruto era bebé (lloro con esa escena) pero no sé qué tal habrá quedado.

En general me gusto aunque tuve que dar un giro a Sano y expresar más la personalidad de Itachi e Izumi y eso no está en mi zona de confort.

Comenten.

ArcadeNaru tengo tiempo sin leerte y me haces falta como no tienes una remota idea, tú y los demás pero principalmente tú, dejaste de comentar en el último cap de un pequeño regalo y ese fic, con este, y Sins of Love se relación, además de que si prestas atención al prólogo de esta te llevaras una gran sorpresa que sinceramente organice pensando en ti ;). Cuando puedas pásate.

Sin más nos vemos…

Adiosito.


	41. Chapter 41: Que comience la guerra

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 40: Que comience la guerra.

—Sasuke.

El aludido solo se molestó en abrir un único ojo para observar con desinterés a la persona que le estaba hablando.

—Pensé que anhelabas tu libertad — comento de manera burlona y sarcástica ante la pelirosa que se encontraba observándolo con seriedad desde abajo. Después de todo él no se había molestado en bajar de la rama de ese árbol desde la noche anterior.

La chica frunció el ceño ante la clara provocación del pelinegro. La verdad era que no deseaba estar al lado del chico por ahora, pero la responsabilidad que tenía sobre sus hombros sobrepasaba cualquier malestar al lado de Sasuke.

—Itachi fue capturado por el enemigo.

Esta vez Sasuke puso su completa atención hacia su compañera, no esperaba que le dijera tal revelación. Él solo se había ausentado de la aldea por un día, no concebía el hecho de que esa desgracia hubiera tenido lugar en un lapso tan corto de tiempo, además, no había sentido ningún chakra extraño o poderoso por los alrededores.

—Kakashi acepto el que un equipo de tres fuera por él — continuo explicando la pelirosa sin siquiera mirar a Sasuke a los ojos.

—Debemos partir ya — ordeno de manera apresurada bajando de la rama donde se encontraba para caer elegantemente frente a la chica — Naruto debe apresurarse.

Los ojos jade de Sakura en esa ocasión si buscaron la mirada penetrante de Sasuke.

—Naruto no es nuestro compañero — informo — Si el enemigo ataca es necesario que Naruto se quede en la aldea para proteger a sus habitantes.

—Así que Kyoko vendrá con nosotros — dedujo de inmediato el Uchiha.

—Ella se quedara al lado de Mikoto para cuidarla — contradijo nuevamente la chica tratando de mantenerse lo más serena posible. No le agradaba en lo absoluto el hecho de que justamente ellos tres se vieran envueltos en una misión. Pero era la única manera de rescatar a Itachi.

Sasuke por su lado la observo con verdadera curiosidad en esa ocasión. No tenía ni la más remota idea de quien pudiera ser su tercer y último compañero y el aire misterioso que rodeaba a Sakura sin dudas no le ayudaba a su curiosidad.

—Lamento haberme tardado — la voz del recién llegado le hizo girar lentamente para observar con incredibilidad a la persona que se encontraba frente a él con una sonrisa. Un cuervo se posó en el hombro del pelinegro con solemnidad. Era su invocador — Ya sé dónde se encuentra Itachi.

Sasuke no despego en ningún momento la mirada de ese chico, se encontraba en un periodo de estupefacción y negación rotunda. Él no podía estar en ese lugar, después de todo estaba prácticamente muerto la última vez que lo vio.

.

.

.

La chica corrió desesperadamente por los pasillos del hospital. Había sido una tonta, era impensable el hecho de que ella, siendo una ninja de elite hubiera caído en esa trampa tan simple, su orgullo estaba por demás lastimado. Habían tenido el atrevimiento de hacerla a un lado en esa ocasión, cuando ella fácilmente hubiera prestado sus servicios y hacer frente al problema. Pero no, todo lo contrario había sucedido, bajo su guardia al sentirse ganadora y un niño de quince años había tomado la oportunidad perfecta para dejarla fuera de combate.

" _Yo debo protegerte"_

No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que significaban aquellas palabras dichas por Sanosuke pero una cosa si era segura, el chico sin lugar a dudas estaba extrañamente diferente desde que despertó de aquel corto coma. Su personalidad distaba mucho de ser la de ese niño inocente, dulce y tierno, ahora por el contrario era imponente, avasalladora e inquebrantable. Un cambio notorio que se había realizado en un corto periodo de tiempo.

Y a pesar de que a ella, Kyoko Uchiha, esto le tomara desprevenida y le causara algo de inquietud y comodidad también era cierto que la hacían sentirse extrañamente reconfortada y segura. Como si aquello ya lo hubiera experimentado con anterioridad, incluso sin que ella tuviera la facultad de recordarlo.

Kyoko detuvo su recorrido en cuanto se encontró frente a la puerta de una habitación que marcaba el número 101. En la recepción le habían dicho que justamente esa habitación era el recinto donde se encontraba una chica rubia de ojos azules recuperándose de un ataque. Persona que, a pesar de aquella descripción tan vaga, Kyoko sabía que se trataba de Uzumaki Hana.

—Kyoko — la voz de la pequeña Mikoto la saco de sus cavilaciones. Mikoto había estado con ella cuando se despertó y tan pronto como vio a la chica salir de la cama hecha una furia se dedicó a seguirla lo más rápido que podía — ¿Enojada?

La chica inhalo y exhalo tratando de encontrar la calma. No estaba enojada, estaba colérica, frustrada, traicionada y abandonada. Todo cortesía de Sanosuke Uchiha.

—No — increíblemente su voz salió suave y melodiosa, ella tenía la facilidad de cambiar sus emociones o esconderlas a la perfección, al igual que su padre — Solo estoy preocupada por Hana.

Mikoto por su parte solo pudo sonreír tiernamente en respuesta, estando más tranquila y convencida de que Kyoko no rompería relaciones con su hermano debido al altercado que habían tenido.

La pelinegra coloco nuevamente toda su atención en la puerta de la habitación que tenía delante, giro el pomo lentamente a medida que tragaba saliva sonoramente. Esperaba que Hana fuera tan temeraria y fuerte como el séptimo Hokage, realmente no deseaba encontrarse con la chica herida mortalmente.

Abrió la puerta con parsimonia y se adentró de manera silenciosa y calmada al interior siendo seguida por Mikoto. Sus ojos se encontraron con Yuki, Tadashi, Naruto y por supuesto Hinata quien se encontraba al lado de la cama donde se encontraba la rubia recostada, con millones de vendas en su cuerpo pero consiente y fuera de peligro.

—Kyoko — la voz de Yuki salió llena de sorpresa de sus labios al ver a la pelinegra en el lugar junto a Mikoto. Todos los presentes la observaron con curiosidad — Pensé que habías ido por Itachi.

La aludida chasqueo la lengua al sentirse desplazada. Ella debió de haber estado en el escuadrón de rescate, pero gracias a Sanosuke ahora se sentía más inútil que nunca.

—Sanosuke te ha dejado atrás — la voz de Hana se hizo presente en la habitación, llegando hasta los oídos de la pelinegra quien le observo con interés.

—Tú lo has visto — razono de inmediato al comprender la actitud de la chica. Hana se escuchaba relajada a pesar de todo, aunque su aspecto físico diera mucho de qué hablar debido a los ojos carentes de alegría que la chica portaba, incluso podía distinguir aun el rastro de lágrimas en el rostro de la rubia.

—Le pedí de favor… — Kyoko entrecerró la mirada con sospecha al ver que nuevas lagrimas hacían su aparición en los ojos celestes de la Uzumaki —…que lo trajera de vuelta.

.

.

.

— ¿Está preocupado?

Kakashi no se molestó en desviar su mirada del gran ventanal que había en su oficina. Aun cuando la voz de Shizune había resonado en la estancia debido a la pregunta realizada, él solo podía observar la magnificencia de la aldea desde donde se encontraba. Shizune era la única, aparte de los principales implicados, en conocer la identidad de los chicos viajeros del tiempo y por consiguiente también conocía todo el problema en cuestión que los había llevado a viajar a esa época. Pero debido a los recientes acontecimientos creía que lo mejor era sacar toda la verdad a la luz.

Si ese extraño alienígena, Momoshiki Otsutsuki, resultaba ser tan poderoso como Kaguya se enfrentarían a un grave problema. La lucha se había trasladado del futuro a su propio tiempo y la aldea se veía amenazada por eso. Como Hokage, Kakashi debía tener preparados a todos sus ninjas de elite para la batalla que seguramente no tardaría en desarrollarse. Después de todo Momoshiki había viajado al pasado solo por una razón.

 _Obtener un sharingan._

—Debo hacer un anuncio — dijo sin despegar la vista del ventanal — Por favor reúne a todos los ninjas. Movilizaremos a los civiles a los niños a los refugios.

Shizune simplemente asintió con seriedad. No les quedaba mucho tiempo, el sharingan de ese pequeño yacía en las manos del enemigo y el ambiente se tornaba cada vez más desesperanzador.

—Como ordene.

.

.

.

—Este lugar es… — la voz de Sakura salió en un susurro sorprendido cuando, después de haber atravesado el portal dimensional que Sasuke había creado con su rinnegan una fuerte ventisca azotara su cuerpo sin contemplación, calando el frio invernal en cada uno de sus huesos. La mirada jade de la pelirosa observo todo el lugar con interés, era la segunda vez que se encontraba en ese sitio, pero igual seguía proporcionándole el mismo sentimiento de intranquilidad que la vez anterior.

—El castillo de Kaguya — concluyo Sasuke con voz calma, él por el contrario de la chica no se inmuto tan siquiera un poco por el pésimo clima que siempre estaba presente en esa dimensión tan extraña. Por su parte solo pudo observar al pelinegro que se encontraba a su lado sin decir ni una palabra.

Desde que se habían reunido en el bosque, Sanosuke ni siquiera se molestaba en dedicarle una mirada, de hecho, solo comunicaba lo que creía necesario para la misión y lo hacía de forma tal que, no era dirigido hacia Sakura pero tampoco hacia él. Y no era que a Sasuke le doliera o le molestara ese hecho, por su parte estaba muy feliz con el silencio que se había prolongado durante la misión, pero había algo en Sanosuke que lo hacía sentirse aún más extraño.

Esa sensación era aún peor que cuando se topó con él la primera vez, porque en ese momento solo sintió un chakra familiar y al mismo tiempo diferente, tanto que incluso llego a pensar que ese chico era realmente peligroso y que este albergaba aun sin saberlo a dos personas completamente distintas en su interior. Identidades que por alguna extraña razón nunca lograba lastimar del todo.

 _Era como si jugaran con su mente._

Pero ahora, eso había cambiado, el sentimiento se había transformado y no lograba percibir a dos personas en una, sino que por el contrario esas dos esencias se habían fusionado para crear una nueva y única, por lo cual la personalidad de Sanosuke, su chakra y esencia le eran completamente nuevas y en cierta medida fascinantes.

Si, Sasuke sentía fascinación aun sin saberlo o comprender el por qué, hacia Sanosuke, la misma fascinación que de niño sentía al lado de Itachi, era el mismo candor y calidez, el mismo amor, el mismo chakra.

 _No. Eso no podía ser posible, porque Sanosuke no era Itachi ¿o sí?_

—Sasuke — la voz de Sakura le saco de sus cavilaciones haciéndolo regresar a la realidad, observo algo confundido a la chica pelirosa que le observaba a su vez con algo de preocupación e impaciencia, habiendo puesto un poco de distancia entre ambos debido a que el pelinegro no los había seguido cuando comenzaron a caminar en dirección al castillo — Ya no hay tiempo, apresúrate.

Sanosuke observo de reojo como Sasuke con paso lento se acercaba hacia donde estaban ellos y sin poder evitarlo suspiro. Se sentía como un completo patán al no observarlo ni hablarle de manera personal, de hecho, prácticamente lo estaba ignorando y ahora más que nunca eso le hacía sentir terrible, porque ya conocía el verdadero sentir y pensar de Sasuke Uchiha, tanto que incluso ahora podía leerlo con una facilidad increíble, aun si este no se expresara en lo absoluto.

 _Sasuke estaba sufriendo y eso a él le dolía._

" _Solo quiero pedirte un único favor…"_ — los recuerdos de Itachi poco antes de despedirse de él lo seguían una y otra vez, repitiéndose sin parar en su memoria — _"Solo quiero que él viva y sea feliz…nunca tiene que perdonarme y yo no nunca debo perdonarlo. Lo amare siempre"_ — sintió sus ojos arder levemente debido a las lágrimas que batallaban por salir de sus ojos, pero no era el momento adecuado para llorar, no ahora que tenía una misión sobre sus hombros, debía salvar a su hermano, también debía rescatar a Sasuke de su oscuridad infinita. — _"Solo tú puedes hacerlo, por favor salva a mi hermano"_ — su tío Itachi contaba con él para aquella misión y él no le decepcionaría, traería a Sasuke de vuelta a la luz y lucharía para que aquellas lágrimas derramadas en el pasado se convirtieran en semillas que florecieran en el futuro.

—Tengan cuidado — susurro la chica completamente alerta cuando estuvieron dentro de ese tenebroso castillo, todo se sentía en completa calma, no había tan siquiera un ruido alrededor por lo cual no pudo evitar pensar que algo andaba mal.

 _Alguien estaba en ese castillo esperándolos._

—Itachi se encuentra en una de las habitaciones de arriba — notifico Sanosuke observándolos por sobre el hombro dejando ver el extraño patrón de tres puntas de color rojo en sus ojos de color negro.

—Ese sharingan… — susurro Sasuke sin podérselo creer del todo. Era el sharingan de Itachi estaba seguro pero al mismo tiempo, era completamente diferente.

—Su patrón está invertido…— razono Sakura al igual que Sasuke sin salir de su estupefacción — _"Es igual al de Sasuke"_ — concluyo observando con interés a Sasuke.

—Cuídense mucho — pidió el chico con sinceridad sin dedicarles una mirada, cosa que desconcertó a los dos mayores.

—Que quieres decir con…

—No se sufre por amor Sakura — interrumpió Sanosuke, causando más curiosidad en la joven — El amor es paciente, comprensivo, tolerante y leal — dijo con voz calma a medida que daba un par de pasos hacia adelante — También es capaz de transformar cuando es lo suficientemente fuerte, recuerda eso siempre, no se trata de cambiar sino transformar.

—Sanosuke — le llamo en un susurro, no sabía por qué, repentinamente sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar.

—Cuando sufres no es realmente por aquel sentimiento, sino por otras circunstancias. Y si te das cuenta de que realmente sufres por eso, entonces no es verdaderamente amor lo que sientes — ambos chicos observaron asombrados como el cuerpo de pelinegro era rodeado por un manto de chakra color rojizo — Por otra parte, las personas deben ir hacia adelante sin importar las circunstancias de la vida, no importa que otras personas se queden a mitad de nuestro camino, siempre encontraremos a otras que nos hagan felices, que nos brinden amor y compañía. De los recuerdos no se vive, pero siempre se puede atesorarlos y crear memorias nuevas. Las personas siempre vivirán en nuestro corazón, por eso debemos avanzar siempre hacia adelante.

Sasuke se sorprendió al sentir algo húmedo recorriendo su mejilla derecha, era sorprendente por que no espero que las palabras del chico le calaran tan profundo en su alma, pero quizá y solo quizá tuviera razón, el merecía otra oportunidad y quería que esa nueva vida que ese le era dada fuera al lado de Sakura Haruno.

Observo de reojo a la chica quien también se encontraba llorando en ese instante, Sakura era su luz, la amaba tanto que no dejaría que nadie la dañara o apagara su resplandor. Lucharía por Sakura, por ser merecedor de una vida a su lado.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo hacia Sanosuke, este desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para preocupación de Sakura.

—Debemos ir por él — le dijo exaltada al Uchiha quien solo asintió en acuerdo. Sakura sonrió al ver que Sasuke por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba realmente conectado y sincronizado con ella, decidiendo juntos ir en busca de Sanosuke e Itachi.

— ¿A dónde creen que van? — una voz les hizo desistir en su intento de ir tras Sanosuke. Sasuke se posiciono delante de Sakura con su sharingan activado y su rinnegan dispuesto a atacar al enemigo recién llegado — El señor Momoshiki me dejo en este lugar por cualquier eventualidad pero no esperaba que en verdad vinieran.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura se sorprendieron al ver a su enemigo aparecer con paso lento en el gran salón donde se encontraban. En esa ocasión parecía ser un simple ninja común y corriente puesto que su cabello era completamente de color marrón y sus ojos esta vez del mismo color, muestra clara que no poseía el Byakugan.

—Es…— dudo la pelirosa encontrándose aun protegida por Sasuke — ¿Un hombre o una mujer?

Sasuke realizo un mohín con sus labios al también plantearse esa pregunta, el cuerpo del recién llegado era esbelto y delgado, sus facciones eran finas, pero su manera de hablar y caminar lo hacían verse un tanto masculino. Además ya de niños se habían confundido con Haku asi que no debían confiarse.

— ¡Que hombre tan apuesto! — exclamo emocionado al ver el escultural y varonil cuerpo de Sasuke, pasando de largo a la pelirosa — Lastima que…— dijo con un poco de sadismo en la voz a medida que se relamía los labios — ¡Tenga que matarlos!

Sakura y Sasuke esquivaron con algo de dificultad la lluvia de kunais que el misterioso ninja había lanzado.

— ¡Sasuke no tenemos tiempo que perder aquí! — exclamo la pelirosa esquivando una y otra vez las armas que el oponente les lanzaba.

— ¡Si me deshago de ti, él será solo mío! — exclamo fuera de si realizando unas posiciones de mano para invocar un jutsu — Elemento viento: Cuchillas de viento

— ¡Sakura! — exclamo el Uchiha preocupado al ver que la chica era rodeada por el jutsu y las cuchillas cortaban su cuerpo sin parar.

—Que divertido es esto — dijo con diversión y un insano placer de ver a su víctima siendo cortada sin parar — Quedaras completamente masacrada. Nunca más desearas interferir en el camino del gran Jakotsu.

—No te lo voy a perdonar nunca — bramo el chico con odio al momento que el Susanoo aparecía en el campo de batalla dispuesto a ayudar a la pelirosa. Jakotsu observo perplejo como su jutsu de elemento viento desaparecía gracias a que la pelirosa era envuelta y resguardada en el interior del Dios violeta. Sasuke se acercó con preocupación hacia donde se encontraba Sakura sangrando a borbotones y respirando entrecortadamente — ¿Puedes curarte?

La chica asintió — Estoy bien — la pelirosa observo con odio al ninja que la había atacado, nadie hacia tal cosa y salía completamente impune — Sasuke préstame un poco de tu poder.

—De que hablas — dijo esta vez interesado en la idea que a la chica se le estaba formando en la cabeza.

—Si uno mi chakra con el tuyo puedo transmitir mi fuerza amplificada al Susanoo — explico con una sonrisa confiada.

Sasuke también sonrió con superioridad en esa ocasión. Sakura siempre había tenido la mente más habilidosa del equipo siete y eso no había cambiado en todos esos años.

—Vamos — invito tendiéndole la mano la cual fue rápidamente tomada.

.

.

.

Corrió velozmente por cada uno de los pasillos de ese enorme castillo, reviso en cada una de las habitaciones con la cual se topaba, todo sin descansar, sin dejar de contener el aliento.

—" _Nunca te he pedido nada en mi vida"_ — el rostro empapado en lágrimas de Hana se hizo presente en su mente — _"Y prometo no pedirte nada nunca más…"_ — frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo de su amiga poco antes de que el partiera. Hana en verdad se veía afectada por lo que había pasado, no por el hecho de que estuviera herida de gravedad, sino por algo mucho más importante…— _"¡Por favor trae a Itachi de vuelta sano y salvo!"_ — no se había percatado desde que momento Hana y su hermano se habían vuelto tan unidos, o quizá simplemente era el hecho de que la rubia se sintiera responsable por lo que había sucedido.

 _Pero él no la culpaba de nada._

Sanosuke se detuvo frente a la última habitación sin registrar del castillo y sin esperar más tiempo la derrumbo por completo. Sus ojos negros, aun con el sharingan activado, observaron con sorpresa la habitación perfectamente amueblada donde su hermano se encontraba reposando en la cama que había en esta, aparentemente inconsciente.

Con rapidez se posiciono al lado del niño, aun con la preocupación recorriendo cada fibra de su cuerpo exhalo algo aliviado al corroborar que a su pequeño hermano no le habían lastimado de manera grave, Itachi se encontraba casi intacto, ni siquiera un rasguño se percibía en su blanca piel. Sin embargo al fijar su mirada en su rostro el aire abandono sus pulmones, puesto que donde debían estar sus ojos solo se encontraba una venda blanca cubriéndolos.

 _Sus ojos no estaban._

—Itachi — le llamo desesperado tomando al niño entre sus brazos sin poder evitar que su cuerpo temblara notablemente. Las lágrimas aparecieron y se deslizaron sin parar por sus mejillas. Estaba en una pesadilla, todo debía ser una pesadilla. Su hermano no pudo haber sido despojado de sus ojos. ¡Eran de él! ¡Le pertenecían! No entendía porque ese cruel destino le había tocado a un niño tan pequeño, su hermano no había elegido viajar a esa época, mucho menos ser secuestrado por el enemigo. Itachi ni siquiera había pedido tener esos ojos.

" _Yo no quería, un día simplemente apareció, no supe que hacer"_

Esa había sido la respuesta que su hermano le había dado el día que él descubrió que tenía el sharingan. Por eso no concebía que algo tan cruel le pasara a alguien tan inocente y pequeño. Él como su hermano mayor debió estar para protegerlo y cuidarlo, era su obligación, pero debido a que se encontraba muy ocupado auto compadeciéndose y tratando de acabar con su vida no había visto las cosas realmente importantes.

 _Le había fallado a su hermano._

" _No importa lo que piense papá, con o sin sharingan, tú eres el mejor"_

Itachi había creído siempre en él y esta vez se aseguraría de no defraudarlo, para su hermano aun no todo estaba perdido, puesto que seguía con vida y él mismo se encargaría de arrebatarle el sharingan de su hermano a Momoshiki Otsutsuki. Sintió el fuerte estruendo de un golpe en el piso inferir y en ese momento supo que tanto Sasuke como Sakura habían acabado con el enemigo. Sonrió, perfecto, no había tiempo que perder, debían regresar pronto a la aldea para llevar a cabo la batalla contra ese alienígena despreciable.

—No temas más, Itachi. Tu hermano está aquí para protegerte, pase lo que pase.

.

.

.

—Él es…— murmuro Ino tratando de comprender lo que el Hokage había dicho a todos los ninjas que se encontraban reunidos en la plaza — ¿El hijo de Naruto?

—También es de Hinata — acoto el Akimichi comiendo un par de papas fritas.

—Y el hijo de Kiba — concluyo Shikamaru junto a todos sus compañeros quien no salían aun de la impresión.

—Por eso les pido su ayuda para lo que posiblemente se vendrá encima — finalizo Kakashi su discurso.

Naruto y Hinata se encontraban al lado de Yuki apoyándolo, no era fácil para él quedar frente a todo la aldea como uno de los causantes de un nuevo ataque. Para más, los ninjas tendrían que exponer su vida en una lucha que no les concernía.

—Esto es…— murmuro Tadashi con las manos cerradas fuertemente en puños, era frustrante ser una carga. Ahora más que nunca.

—Tranquilo — le animo Kiba poniendo una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo, no había podido congeniar mucho con el chico pero algo dentro de él odiaba ver a Tadashi lamentándose de esa manera. — Todos ayudaremos.

El rubio sonrió levemente ante las palabras de Kiba.

.

.

.

—Estamos causando muchos problemas — se lamentó Hana al estar aún recostada en la camilla del hospital. Mikoto se encontraba sentada a su lado, mientras Kyoko observaba todo el bullicio que había en la plaza desde la ventana — Solo espero que regresen pronto con Itachi.

Mikoto realizo un puchero con tristeza, extrañaba a Itachi y Sanosuke.

Kyoko observo a Mikoto con tristeza, a su prima no le debía de resultar fácil la situación siendo tan pequeña, a ella misma le costaba mucho poder mantener la calma siendo ya mayor — " _Sanosuke"_ — sin embargo en medio de su pensamiento algo llamo la atención.

 _Algo se acercaba._

Como pudo rápidamente tomo a Mikoto entre sus brazos con el sharingan activado y se dispuso a ayudar a Hana, debían salir de ese lugar cuanto antes.

— ¿Qué haces Kyoko? — pregunto extrañada al ver que la chica le desprendía todas las vías intravenosas que tuviera o cuanto cable tuviera conectado a su cuerpo con algo de rudeza, le causaba dolor. Pero quedo atónita cuando sin ninguna explicación la sujeto con fuerza para poder movilizarse con ella.

Kyoko al ver a las dos chicas sujetas a ellas se dispuso a saltar por la ventana, para cuando estuviera a unos metros de distancia, todavía suspendida en el aire, se escuchara una gran explosión en el hospital.

La cual desencadeno muchas más en distintos puntos de la aldea.

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

N/A: Hola a todos.

Me ha costado un mundo hacer este capítulo, eso es que ha sido un capitulo movido y el que viene será así. No se cómo habrá quedado, no soy muy buena narrando acción xD

Al fic le quedan com capítulos. La batalla contra Momoshiki será en el siguiente. Espero que este no haya quedado tan mal y estar cubriendo sus expectativas.

¡Lo hago lo mejor que puedo!

ArcadeNaru, Minakushi, NicoRobin, Damaris, dios, los extraño un mundo, es triste saber que me han acompañado durante toda la historia y que faltando tan poco desaparezcan, espero que regresen pronto.

Gracias a todas las personas que me apoyaron y me dieron ánimos, sus oraciones y las mías, han sido escuchadas, esta semana me entregaran mi pasaporte y si Dios quiere viajare, completamente legal, los primeros días de septiembre, espero tener listo el fic para ese entonces, o sino haber acabado la parte más importante que es la pelea con Momoshiki.

Sasuke, Sakura y Sanosuke… ¿Cómo estuvieron en este capítulo? Por favor sus comentarios me hacen feliz.

Tratare de terminar rápido el capítulo siguiente aunque las peleas no son lo mío.

Sin más nos vemos…

Adiosito.


	42. Chapter 42:Lo que esconde tu corazón es

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 41: Lo que esconde tu corazón es…

— ¡Itachi! — Sasuke observo con pena toda la situación. La alegría inicial que los había embargado tanto a él como a Sakura cuando vieron a Sanosuke regresar ileso con Itachi en los brazos se había transformado en el dolor más profundo que habían experimentado hasta la fecha en toda su vida.

Por qué no era lo mismo ver a tus padres, hermano y familiares muertos, que tener que soportar la idea de que a un inocente, sangre de tu sangre lo habían herido y ultrajado de esa manera. Eran diferentes tipos de dolor.

Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia un lado no pudiendo soportar más el panorama que se le presentaba justo frente a sus ojos. Era su culpa, todo había sido su maldita culpa, él como uno de los ninjas más poderosos de la historia, último miembro del clan Uchiha y sobre todo, como futuro padre de esa criatura inocente, debió proteger a toda costa tanto su integridad física…como la emocional.

" _¡No puedes hacer eso, es mi hermano y lo amo!"_

Cerro los ojos con fuerza cuando ese pensamiento embargo su mente, había sido un tonto y en medio de tanto odio había terminado arrastrando a Itachi y Mikoto a una desolación y dolor parecidos a los que él estaba experimentando. También sentía culpa y angustia por haber lastimado nuevamente a Sakura, pero desde su punto de vista, era diferente, porque Sakura ya conocía esa Naturaleza y ese lado oscuro de su corazón. Por el contrario esos dos…tan inocentes, tan puros.

" _En el hipotético caso de no tener el sharingan…me tratarías como a él."_

" _¿Papi, querer?"_

Si, los amaba, con toda la fuerza con la que podría amar su alocado, herido y desdichado corazón. Y nunca hubiera querido que uno de ellos terminara de la manera en la que se encontraba el niño en ese momento.

" _Papi, te quiero"_

—Es hora de irnos — la voz de Sanosuke sobresalto tanto a Sakura como a Sasuke, sacándolos a cada uno de sus pensamientos. Sanosuke por su parte los observo a cada uno con interés, Sakura mostraba un semblante desdichado con el rostro empapado en lágrimas, ella simplemente se rehusaba a separarse de Itachi. Sasuke por otro lado…

—Si — acepto la chica pelirosa limpiándose el rastro de lágrimas con su mano derecha para luego dedicar una mirada de determinación — El ataque ya debió haber comenzado — Sakura se colocó de pie aun con el niño inconsciente entre sus brazos y agrego: — Además nadie le hace esto a mi propio hijo y se sale con la suya.

Sanosuke sonrió complacido por las palabras de ella. Su madre sin duda era una mujer valiente y bondadosa.

Sasuke suspiro con algo de cansancio, para luego dar dos pasos al frente en el enorme salón. El portal entre dimensiones pronto se abrió gracias al rinnegan del Uchiha.

—Vamos.

.

.

.

—Son tres — informo Shikamaru al lado del Hokage.

—Dos peones y Momoshiki — completo Ino con seriedad.

—No son tantos como imaginaba pero…—Naruto frunció el ceño con preocupación — _"¿Que tan fuerte es Momoshiki?"_

—De acuerdo — soltó Kakashi en entendimiento — Entonces…

—Yo peleare con uno de ellos — todos observaron a Tadashi con sorpresa y estupefacción.

— ¿Estás loco? — la exclamación de Kiba no se hizo tardar — Tú no tienes idea de lo poderoso que puede llegar a ser ese sujeto — acoto. Kiba no había peleado contra Kaguya pero las historias quecontaba Naruto era terroríficas. Un ser capaz de jugar con dimensiones, con técnicas oculares sobrenaturales y chakra infinito era de cuidado — Puedes morir.

Tadashi frunció el ceño en desacuerdo con Kiba.

—Nosotros tenemos la culpa de que ese psicópata este aquí destruyendo la aldea — contraataco con veracidad para desventaja de Kiba.

—Pero…

—Déjalo que pelee — interrumpió una voz femenina detrás suyo. Ambos chicos observaron impresionados a una hermosa mujer de largo cabello castaño y ojos de igual color siendo acompañada por dos perros gigantes.

—Hana — refuto Kiba al ver que la poca autoridad que había conseguido con Tadashi era desplazada gracias a su propia hermana.

—Nosotras también pelearemos — esta vez la mirada de todos se enfocó en una rubia y una pelinegra recién llegadas. Naruto suspiro con tranquilidad al ver a Hana completamente ilesa del ataque que había recibido el hospital. Siendo además acompañada por Mikoto y Kyoko.

—Tú estás herida, Hana — le recordó Hinata con preocupación. Lo mejor sería que tanto Hana como Yuki se refugiaran junto con los civiles y los niños.

Sin embargo, la chica solo negó divertida — Estaré bien. Soy la hija del séptimo no puedo dejar que ataquen mi aldea y quedarme de brazos cruzados.

— ¿Es hija de Naruto? — se preguntó Chouji con extrañeza, pensó que solo serían padres del niño de cabello azul, pero se equivocó.

— ¿Y ellas quiénes son? — Ino estaba muy curiosa por conocer el origen de la chica pelinegra y la pequeña niña pelirosa.

—Yuki — le llamo Kyoko ignorando completamente la pregunta de Ino.

—Dime — pregunto el Uzumaki con preocupación.

—Por favor cuida de Mikoto — pidió con una sonrisa condescendiente para luego colocarse a la altura de la niña — Acompaña a Yuki en todo momento — le pidió en con suave sonrisa pero se entristeció aún más cuando a la niña se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas — Solo será por un momento. Pronto estaremos todos juntos.

" _Lo traeré de regrese, estaremos juntos nuevamente"_

La niña sonrió con algo de alegría al recordar las palabras de Sanosuke, así que con un asentimiento de cabeza decidió separarse de Kyoko y tomar la mano del niño Uzumaki.

—Kyoko — la voz de Naruto la saco de sus pensamientos. Como esperaba el futuro Hokage no se encontraba muy convencido de su decisión de luchar. Sobre todo por el hecho de no poder usar el Manguekyou sharingan.

—Yo soy Kyoko Uchiha de la hoja — dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad al momento que daba dos pasos al frente y dejaba ver el sharingan en sus ojos.

—Tadashi y yo nos encargaremos de uno — informo Hana al momento que activaba el Byakugan.

—Yo peleare con el otro — prosiguió la pelinegra.

—Y yo tengo una cita con Momoshiki — finalizo Naruto con una sonrisa — Hinata — le llamo volteándola a ver con una espléndida sonrisa — Refúgiate con Yuki y Mikoto — le ordeno, a lo que la chica Hyuga solo pudo asentir — Te los encargo mucho.

—Vamos niños — sonrió Hinata tomándolos de la mano, sin embargo Yuki se quedó en el mismo lugar, observando a su hermana fijamente.

—No pasara nada — le sonrió la rubia al percibir los posibles pensamientos de su hermano menor — Cuando gane tendrás que invitarme ramen en Ichiraku.

Yuki esta vez sonrió confiado — Claro.

Naruto observo como las tres personas se dirigían al refugio. Luego observo a Kakashi con solemnidad — Esta batalla es nuestra, por favor que los demás ninjas no interfieran — Naruto no quería sonar prepotente o arrogante. Sabia mejor que nadie que la victoria siempre se conseguía al lado de tus camaradas, pero no quería que ningún ninja fuera dañado a causa de un conflicto que no le concernía, por eso era mejor mantener a todos al margen.

—De acuerdo — accedió Hatake al presentir y suponer que Sasuke y Sakura regresarían a la aldea dentro de poco y que podía depositar su confianza en esos chiquillos dispuestos a luchar.

—Vamos — apenas esa palabra fue dicha por los labios de Naruto, los cuatro shinobis que se encontraban en el lugar desaparecieron con rapidez.

.

.

.

Sakura observaba preocupada la situación.

—No sabía que esto podía pasar — dijo con pena. El semblante de Sasuke no era el mejor, suponía que haber atravesado las dimensiones de Kaguya era, una tarea extremadamente cansada para él.

Sasuke apenas y la observo con semblante y aspecto cansado, ni siquiera podía dedicarle una palabra para reconfortarla, la poca energía que todavía tenía en su cuerpo era utilizada para tratar de regularizar su respiración. El rinnegan había perdido sus tomoes debido al cansancio. Tampoco podía acceder al Manguekyou sharingan por ahora, su nivel de chakra estaba muy bajo como para hacer uso del poder que tenía en sus ojos.

Sanosuke entrecerró los ojos al momento que meditaba la situación. Si había sido tan difícil para Sasuke acceder a las dimensiones de Kaguya desde el principio, él hubiera podido ayudarlo de alguna manera, pero como era de esperarse, Sasuke se guardó eso para sí mismo, esperando que nadie se percatara de esa "debilidad" suya. Aunque también le sorprendía el hecho de que hubiera aceptado de buenas a primeras adentrarse en la dimensión donde se encontraba el castillo de Kaguya, sin tan siquiera cuestionar una sola vez como, él, se había dado cuenta de que su hermano estaba en ese lugar.

Cosa que de haber sido cuestionada tampoco habría sabido cómo responder. Ni él mismo entendía como sabía que Itachi se encontraba en ese lugar que ni siquiera se encontraba en su propio mundo o universo. Pero si el entrenamiento con su tío le había otorgado la habilidad de rastrear el chakra de su hermano no era algo de lo que se quejaría nunca. De hecho era muy útil.

—Volvamos a la aldea — dijo después de un rato sumido en sus pensamientos, tenía la ligera sospecha de que Naruto, Kyoko y sus amigos estaban esperando pacientemente su llegada.

—Pero... — Sakura dudo un poco, observo el semblante de Sasuke de manera preocupada, luego a Itachi inconsciente entre sus brazos, no podían moverse con ambos en ese estado tan deplorable.

—Jure que le arrancaría a Momoshiki el sharingan de mi hermano. — soltó con determinación para luego hacer las posiciones de manos correspondientes y luego colocar su mano en el suelo donde se dibujaron sellos. Segundos después apareció una gran nube de humo, para posteriormente dejarse ver un halcón — Y eso es lo que hare.

.

.

.

—Eres un…— murmuro Hana con desdén al no poder asentarle ni siquiera un golpe a su enemigo. Ella sabía mejor que nadie las ventajas de ser un Hyuga, el puño suave seria su táctica en esa batalla contra el enemigo, solo un toque se requería, solo uno, podría ir bloqueando los puntos y canales de chakra con la ayuda del estilo de pelea de los Hyuga. Pero su enemigo la esquivaba, a pesar de que ella era rápida, aun no alcanzaba la velocidad de su adversario.

—Cola de Cazador: Colmillo Giratorio — Hana dio un par de saltos hacia atrás cuando el jutsu de Tadashi entro en escena. Para la Uzumaki la mayoría de los jutsus de su amigo le parecían extraños y repugnantes, puesto que para ejecutarlos la mayor parte de las veces debía transformarse junto con Shiro en bestias extrañas. Sin embargo noto que gracias al movimiento giratorio a gran velocidad del jutsu, lograron hacerle un daño parcial a su enemigo.

El enemigo, que se presentó con el nombre de Kyokotsu, no parecía fuerte a simple vista, solamente era un hombre musculoso y alto que no presentaba ninguna técnica o jutsu en especial, de hecho solo había que cuidarse de su velocidad y taijutsu.

— ¡Malditos mocosos pagaran lo que hicieron! — exclamo fuera de si su oponente dispuesto a asentarle un nuevo golpe a la rubia. Hana estaba dando un buen combate, pero era lenta al moverse debido a la herida que tenía en su vientre y que, por todos los movimientos bruscos que había hecho, se había abierto y comenzado a sangrar nuevamente.

— ¡Hana! — Tadashi observo preocupado como su amiga no pudo esquivar el puñetazo que ese tosco hombre le había propinado por lo cual termino volando por los aires y estrellándose en la infraestructura de un edificio. Tadashi observo al agresor con odio, no permitiría que jugara más con la rubia de esa manera.

— ¡Eres un maldito! — grito la chica rubia al sentir como era fuertemente tomada de sus cabellos rubios y levantada del suelo donde se encontraba para quedar suspendida en el aire sin poder siquiera sus pies tocar el piso. Un solo golpe de ese hombre había bastado para quedar prácticamente vencida, su fuerza monstruosa al golpear se le antojo mucho más terrorífica que la de Sakura, además de que era bruto e insensible, parecía más bien una bestia que un ser humano. Hana sintió un nuevo golpe en su abdomen que le hizo escupir gran cantidad de sangre, sentía sus vendas y ropas húmedas debido a la sangre que estaba saliendo de su herida. Un grito de dolor escapo de sus labios al ser golpeada nuevamente en esa zona. Ese sujeto quería matarla solo por medio de los golpes y su cuerpo aun no recuperado se estaba dejando vencer que una facilidad increíble. Incluso ya hasta tenía la vista nublada.

— ¡Colmillo sobre Colmillo! — Tadashi aprovecho la oportunidad de que Kyokotsu estaba distraído golpeando a su compañera para realizar este jutsu con la ayuda de Shiro. Por lo cual y debido a la alta velocidad a la que giraban y el poder que tiene tal jutsu no fue muy difícil para ambos perforar la espalda de ese hombre, logrando también lastimar mortalmente los pulmones de este. Ocasionándole la muerte.

Hana cayó al piso gravemente herida al momento que el cuerpo inerte del hombre con el que habían estado luchando cayó sin vida frente a ella. La chica sonrió de manera cansada y con la respiración agitada pero sin lugar a dudas feliz. Habían podido ayudar a Naruto en algo.

—No fue tan difícil — le restó importancia con una sonrisa, pero luego grandes cantidades de sangre salieron de su boca. La chica observo con algo de dificultad como Shiro volvía a tener su forma original luego de hacer utilizado la apariencia de su amo con el jutsu Clon: Hombre-Bestia. Tadashi a su vez se acercó preocupado a su compañera.

—Lo mejor será que te llevemos al refugio — soltó de manera apresurada intentando cargar a su amiga de la mejor manera posible para que no se moviera tanto y su herida no empeorara — Dios perdóname, debí haberte cuidado mejor.

Hana le sonrió levemente ante la preocupación de su amigo — ¿De que estas hablando? Lo has hecho bien — le animo con una sonrisa — Este ha sido el oponente más fácil que nos pudo haber tocado.

Tadashi asintió — Era débil, eso es cierto — respondió con sinceridad, una mirada de preocupación se dirigió hacia el resto de la aldea. Naruto había llevado a Momoshiki fuera de esta, pero antes ese sujeto había causado el suficiente revuelo para que varios edificios estuvieran destruidos y en llamas, sin mencionar que Kyoko se encontraba luchando contra el segundo cómplice de ese lunático — Espero que ella haya tenido la misma suerte…

Hana desvió la mirada sutilmente preocupada por la chica pelinegra, nunca lo admitiría frente a nadie, ni siquiera en voz alta, aún tenía una especie de rivalidad con Kyoko, una que iba mucho más allá del simple amor hacia Sanosuke, Kyoko era su rival, ella no podía desfallecer ante ella ni hacerse menos, por eso cuando la pelinegra se había ofrecido a pelear en la batalla, ella también lo había hecho, no podía darse el lujo de quedarse atrás y sentirse menos, eso nunca. Pero a pesar de aquellos sentimientos y de su arrogancia y altanería, le debía una grande a la pelinegra, ya que ella se había percatado del futuro ataque al hospital y la puso a salvo resguardándola.

Le debía la vida, un favor, cosa que la hacía sentir incomoda. Por eso no podía imaginar que la chica Uchiha fallara en la pelea y que ella tuviera que cargar con esa deuda el resto de su vida. — Ella estará bien.

Tadashi sonrió en acuerdo — Shiro, puedes descansar por ahora — le informo a su fiel amigo, quien luego de un ladrido desapareció en una nube de humo. Hace años había aprendido una clase de jutsu de invocación en el cual podía trasladar a su peludo amigo a un lugar pacifico cuando hubieran problemas e invocarlo cuando lo necesitara, por supuesto en el futuro Shiro estaba a su lado la mayor parte del tiempo, pero esa técnica le había sido de utilidad desde que llegaron a ese tiempo, puesto que en todas las aventuras que habían tenido era pocas en la que podía tener permitido el contacto con su amigo — Vamos, necesitan atenderte — informo y luego de un asentimiento por parte de Hana, desapareció a gran velocidad en dirección al refugio.

.

.

.

Kyoko sintió las gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente, estaba exhausta y para su frustración personal no había hecho otra cosa más que huir de los ataques de su enemigo.

—Me estoy cansando de que simplemente huyas de mi — la voz del chico sonó en verdad decepcionada. Kyoko frunció el ceño ante esto — Seria más divertido si peleamos como oponentes que somos, aunque siendo honestos dificulto que aun así puedas vencerme.

La chica realizo un mohín con inconformidad. Al principio cuando había visto a Bankotsu no lo tomo como un oponente fuerte, después de todo tenía la apariencia de un hombre bien parecido, más o menos de su misma edad, largo cabello negro atado en una coleta, ojos del mismo color y piel tostada, pero sin duda con buen físico. Pensó que sería de esos hombres obsesionados con su belleza y que no representaría un verdadero reto el vencerlo. Pero se equivocó.

La chica esquivo pobremente el ataque de la alabarda de su enemigo, aquella a que él con tanto cariño le decía "Banryu". Kyoko soltó una maldición interna ante esto, muchas veces Sasuke había querido entrenarla en el arte del Kenjutsu, pero ella se había reusado puesto que no le agradaba mucho el hecho de cargar con una katana o espada a todas partes, su fuerte era el ninjutsu, pero justo en ese momento se arrepintió de no haberle tomado la palabra.

Kyoko tomo un kunai rápidamente buscando bloquear de alguna manera el ataque que Bankotsu le dirigía con su alabarda. El chico sonrió sádicamente ante esto aunque sin duda complacido de que la chica hubiera decidido formar parte activa en la pelea.

La chica puso algo de distancia entre ella y su oponente para realizar una bola de fuego contra él, al menos para poder alejarlo aún más de ella y poder realizar algún jutsu de elemento rayo de su repertorio. Observo el cielo, estaba nublado, de hecho podía asegurar que pronto llovería, lo cual era una ventaja para ella, estaba segura de que si utilizaba el Kirin acabaría con ese sujeto.

Sin embargo su gigantesca bola de fuego se redujo a la nada con solo una blandida de Banryu, cosa que la sorprendió de sobre manera, ese jutsu no era para nada débil, por lo cual no esperaba que con solo un movimiento de esa arma desapareciera como si nada.

—Si acabo contigo el mundo perfecto del señor Momoshiki se hará una realidad — menciono con voz divertida al momento que con paso lento se acercaba a la chica — Un mundo donde solo él pueda gobernar a las criaturas inferiores que son los humanos, todos ustedes volverán a sus inicios, serán despojados de todo chakra y energía y solo él tendrá el poder absoluto. Será el emperador de todo.

Kyoko observo con estupefacción al chico cuando hablaba. Si eso era cierto entonces Momoshiki no quería el sharingan para restaurar el árbol, él quería deshacerse o absorber por su propia cuenta a las bestias con cola para luego despojar a todos los habitantes del mundo de su ckakra y someterlos bajo su yugo y control absoluto por años y años.

No, ella no podía permitir que eso sucediera bajo ningún motivo. Con nueva determinación infundada en su cuerpo realizo un jutsu de elemento rayo moldeando este a su voluntad hasta conseguir la forma de una afilada katana hecha de relámpagos azules y salió al encuentro con su enemigo.

Bankotsu rio, él era un experto en el kenjutsu por lo cual esa chica no tenía oportunidad contra él, su alabarda podía drenar el chakra de cualquier jutsu además de que su material era altamente resistente por lo cual apenas y choco con el elemento rayo el jutsu de Kyoko desapareció ante la estupefacción de la chica.

Kyoko no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, cuando luego de que su jutsu fallara, Bankotsu le propinara un corte certero en un costado de su cuerpo que la término lanzando al piso. La chica a pesar de tener su sharingan activado le era imposible saber que movimientos haría ese sujeto con el cual estaba peleando, por eso decidió arriesgarse a usar su Manguekyou sharingan. Si usaba el elemento llama en él podía lograr quemarlo al entrar en contacto con las inextinguibles llamas negras.

Con ese pensamiento en mente volvió a tomar distancia entre el chico y ella, su mano izquierda se encontraba presionada en el corte profundo que la alabarda había realizado cerca de sus costillas. El patrón de su sharingan cambio de aspecto dejando ver un sol de color negro en sus ojos rojos.

—Elemento llama…

Bankotsu se arrojó hacia ella dispuesta a atacarla antes de que pudiera completar el jutsu asentándole un golpe que la dejo inestabilizada por unos segundos para hacerle un nuevo corte esta vez en su hombro izquierdo. La chica irremediablemente grito de dolor, tanto por ambas cortadas en su cuerpo como por la reacción ya esperada de su organismo al Manguekyou sharingan.

—Eres fuerte pero muy lenta — concibió el chico pelinegro arrodillándose frente a Kyoko para quedar a su altura. Sonrió con sadismo al descubrir que las heridas antes hechas en su cuerpo sangraban a borbotones y que además de eso la pelinegra no dejaba de agarrarse el pecho y escupir sangre. Sin duda era una imagen hermosa, él tenía extraño placer de encontrar esa situación excitante, hermosa e incluso lujuriosa — Me gustaría probar esos labios bañados en sangre — dicho esto el atacante tomo sorpresivamente la barbilla de la chica, quien, en ese momento ya portaba sus ojos negros y no hacía más que revolcarse debido al dolor, y procedió a acercar sus labios a los suyos para demandar finalmente un beso.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, al tener Bankotsu la guardia baja creyéndose el vencedor de su pelea contra la pelinegra no pudo prever o anticipar el corte de la espada que lo atravesó por la mitad. Kyoko observo algo horrorizada como el cuerpo de su oponente caía inerte al suelo sin ningún tipo de corte pero su alma y espíritu era lentamente absorbida por ese arma hasta desaparecer completamente y quedar en la nada.

—No llego a besarte — una voz conocida para ella la saco de su estupefacción y al fin pudo observar con algo de claridad, a la persona quien empuñaba la espada misteriosa — ¿Cierto?

Los ojos negros de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas, un par de ellas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y no pudo evitar que la voz se le quebrara cuando en un susurro salió el nombre del recién llegado — Sanosuke.

El chico simplemente suspiro agradecido y algo más tranquilo por haber llegado a tiempo, durante todo el camino hacia la aldea tuvo el corazón a punto de salírsele de solo pensar en que podía perder a Mikoto o a Kyoko de alguna manera, y haber llegado justo a tiempo para salvar a la chica de una inminente derrota había sido muy satisfactorio.

Sanosuke se agacho de manera en que pudiera ayudar a Kyoko a ponerse de pie mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por sus hombros y otro por debajo de sus piernas para cargarla estilo nupcial. Frunció el ceño al ver que la chica seguía sosteniéndose el pecho con dolor y escupiendo sangre.

—Debo llevarte al refugio — informo con voz seria, impersonal y distante que hizo a la chica temblar levemente. Ella no entendía lo que sucedía pero justo en ese momento no necesitaba que Sanosuke se comportara de esa manera, quería al niño efusivo, cálido y expresivo a su lado — No debiste siquiera tener esta batalla, ha sido inconsciente de tu parte.

— ¿Dónde está Itachi? — pregunto cambiando de tema al sentirse peor que antes debido a las reprimendas del chico.

Sanosuke por su parte suspiro, pero decidió responder a la pregunta que ella le hacía — Esta en el refugio, un clon lo ha llevado a ese lugar.

La chica realizo un mohín con enojo — Otro clon lo ha llevado — dijo, haciéndole ver a Sanosuke que ella aun podía ver perfectamente a través de su engaño — ¿Por qué el verdadero tú no está aquí?

El clon del pelinegro simplemente se impulsó para comenzar a saltar por los tejados en dirección al refugio — Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer — dijo, nuevamente, con voz impersonal — Pero también es mi trabajo mantenerte a salvo.

Kyoko simplemente decidió que no quería discutir más por ahora, solo se dedicó a cerrar los ojos dispuesta a descansar, rogándole a los dioses que sus heridas dejaran de presentar hemorragias y que el dolor en su pecho desapareciera. Olvidando siquiera preguntarle al clon como había conseguido el Susanoo y la espada de Totsuka, siendo esta un arma espiritual legendaria.

.

.

.

— ¡Muy bien Sanosuke! — le animo Naruto después de que el Susanoo del chico pudo resistir el nuevo ataque de Momosiki. Naruto se sentía por demás impotente, le había dado batalla al Otsutsuki gracias al Modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos y el chakra de Kurama, sin embargo, quedo fuera de combate cuando el "Arma Perturbadora de Chakra" se había incrustado en múltiples partes de su cuerpo impidiéndole moverse con normalidad y también el usar con libertad su chakra.

El chico, por otra parte, cayo de rodillas al suelo luego de resistir ese ataque, si Momoshiki seguía atacando así y ellos no hacían nada sería el fin de todos.

—Resiste Sanosuke — la voz de Sakura salió igual de cansada, por más que le había transferido casi todo su chakra a Sasuke y le había sanado las heridas tanto a él como a Naruto eso no había servido de mucho. En estos momentos solo dependían del chico pelinegro.

—Necesitamos atacar ahora — respondió Naruto preocupado por el estado del chico, Sanosuke estaba poniendo todo de sí para protegerlos pero ellos debían atacar — Le hice daño con el Seis Caminos: Súper Gran Bola Rasen Shuriken, además de que nos ha estado atacando sin parar, creo que un último gran ataque acabara con él — informo el rubio observando a Sasuke con seriedad.

—División de truenos — dijo el alienígena para luego de acumular chakra de naturaleza rayo en su mano disparar miles de proyectiles hacia donde se encontraban los demás. El Susanoo fue envuelto en poderosas descargas eléctricas.

El grito desgarrador de Sanosuke no se hizo esperar.

— ¡Va a matarlo! — grito Sakura impotente por ver como el chico aun después de haber recibido ese ataque se ponía nuevamente de pie.

— ¡Sasuke tienes que hacer algo! — exclamo Naruto para sacar a su amigo de su estado ensimismamiento pero su amigo lejos de estar prestándole atención a su alrededor solo se encontraba observando a Sanosuke sin mover ni siquiera un musculo.

Desde que habían llegado esos chicos a su época se las había ingeniado para despreciar al pelinegro, por una cosa u otra, siempre lo había despreciado, por no tener el sharingan, luego por tenerlo y no poder hacer uso de él, por ser tan explosivo, por ser tan dulce, por parecerse tanto a Itachi, por no encontrar similitudes con él, por muchas cuestiones siempre trato de hacerlo a un lado. Lo torturo en cada oportunidad gracias a los genjutsus del sharingan, también le dijo palabras hirientes…intento alejarlo de él, intento deshacerse de él, intento matarlo…

Por qué había creído que él era el culpable de toda la infelicidad que pudiera existir en su futuro, que fácil y sencillo era culpar a un inocente de tus propios errores, eso fue lo que pensó en ese instante en que el chico exponía su vida para protegerlos, sin dudar, sin ningún tipo de predicamentos.

 _Sanosuke en verdad deseaba salvar su vida._

Pero su vida no merecía ser salvada, su vida era una mierda y él era la misma maldita escoria con corazón cubierto de oscuridad y deseos de sangre corriendo por sus venas, él no merecía ese soleado futuro al lado de Sakura, después de todo siempre de una u otra manera se las había ingeniado para hacerla sufrir, luego le pedía disculpas y volvía a cometer los mismos errores, era un círculo vicioso del cual ya no quería ser parte.

Toda su vida siempre había lastimado a sus personas preciadas una y otra vez sin parar, Itachi, Naruto, Sakura, Sanosuke, Kyoko, Itachi y hasta a la pequeña Mikoto. Ninguno de ellos merecía tal sufrimiento de su parte, mucho menos esos niños y Kyoko. ¡Por dios ella era la hija de su hermano! Y a pesar de que en su momento pensó que un mundo sin Sanosuke era perfecto para todos ahora no lo pensaba mas así.

Itachi había terminado secuestraron y despojado de sus ojos debido a que escapo de la aldea luego de que Sanosuke, por su culpa, hubiera quedado en una especie de coma. Mikoto no había vuelto a sonreír hasta que Sanosuke había despertado según tenia conocimiento y Kyoko…bueno ella simplemente no concebía la vida sin su persona amada

Y justo en ese momento en que un nuevo grito del chico se hizo presente y el Susanoo desaparecía a su alrededor, pensó que no le importaba realmente quien era en verdad Sanosuke, no le importaba el hecho de que el sharingan que ahora portaba fuera el de Itachi, tampoco el hecho del Susanoo ni el de la espada de Totsuka. No le importaba si nunca en su vida podía usar el sharingan, tampoco le importaba tener que portar con un maldito sello. Lo único que deseo en ese efímero segundo fue tener una vida, como la que se le había presentado hace semanas y que por terquedad y orgullo decidió despreciar.

Quería ver a Sakura cada mañana, quería sentir los pequeños pies de su hijo corriendo por toda la casa y ver su sonrisa radiante y amorosa luego de un pesado día de trabajo, deseaba con todas fuerzas volver a escucharle decir que lo amaba, de esa manera tan inocente, pura y entregada. Deseaba estar con Kyoko en sus momentos de soledad y reflexión. Añoraba ver como su familia se hacía más grande cada vez, sentir que eximia sus pecados al tener entre sus brazos a su segundo hijo y nombrarlo en honor a su más grande héroe y enamorarse una vez mas de esa perfecta niña pelirosa de ojos negros. Todos eran perfectos para él, tan Sakura y tan él al mismo tiempo.

Los amaba y ya no quería que sus fantasmas lo atormentaran más ni pensar demasiado en sus problemas futuros, encontrarían la forma de solucionarlos todos juntos, con amor. Deseaba un futuro feliz para Sakura, aquella maravillosa mujer que le había dado todo en la vida y que recién ahora estaba dispuesto a corresponder sin arrepentimientos ni culpas. Quería lo que fuera que viniera siempre y cuando fuera de ella.

Sasuke se colocó de pie con dificultad, aun no tenía su chakra por completo recuperado pero para el jutsu que tenía en mente solo necesitaba el poco chakra que Naruto le había transmitido con anterioridad, su sharingan y rinnegan. Avanzo con paso lento observando a Momoshiki con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Insignificantes criaturas, morirán! — exclamo el Otsutsuki cuando realizo un nuevo jutsu ante la mirada terrorífica de Naruto, Sakura y Sanosuke quien se encontraba tirado en el suelo después de ese último jutsu — ¡Bala de Elemento Fuego: Llama!

Sasuke sonrió con superioridad cuando vio el jutsu ¿Él planeaba enseñarle a un Uchiha sobre jutsus de elemento fuego? Su propio Susanoo apareció protegiendo a todos y se dispuso a usar su jutsu ofensivo más poderoso.

Naruto se alarmo al ver que el arco y la flecha del Susanoo aparecían, además Sasuke estaba transmitiéndole el chakra que él le había dado al Dios color violeta. Su amigo planeaba atacar con ese jutsu no había ninguna duda, después de todo al él transmitirle chakra una parte del chakra de todas las bestias con cola también se transfería. Era cuestión de lógica.

— ¡Sasuke no! — trato de detenerlo para estupefacción de Sanosuke y Sakura quienes observaban el panorama sin entender — ¡Ese jutsu es muy peligroso, morirás!

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida ante las palabras de Naruto y enfoco su vista en la ancha espalda de Sasuke. ¿Sasuke de verdad planeaba sacrificarse por ellos?

—¡Sasuke! — le llamo la pelirosa con los ojos empañados debido a las lágrimas en cuanto vio como una gran y majestuosa flecha de elemento rayo aparecía y el Susanoo estaba dispuesto a dispararla en cualquier momento. La "Flecha de Indra" era el jutsu ofensivo más poderoso que tenía el Uchiha en su arsenal y en cualquier otro momento no habría sido un suicidio usarla pero debido a la escasa cantidad de chakra que Sasuke portaba lo más probable era que muriera luego de realizar semejante jutsu — ¡Sasuke para, por favor te lo suplico!

—" _Siempre te he hecho sufrir mucho, pidiendo siempre que me perdonaras"_ — la chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida en cuanto escucho la voz del pelinegro con claridad, a pesar de que él no estaba hablando realmente — _Pero ya no debes hacerlo nunca más, lamento todo lo que te hecho pasar"_

La chica dejo que sus lágrimas corrieran sin control por sus mejillas, su corazón era nuevamente destrozado por el mismo hombre, pero esta vez sus palabras si sonaban como una despedida definitiva — Sasuke…

—" _Deseo que encuentres la felicidad. Te amo"_

Sanosuke observo con estupefacción como la flecha era disparada y colisionaba con el jutsu de elemento fuego que había lanzado Momoshiki, pero a pesar del gran estruendo y esa luz cegadora, algo en su interior le decía a gritos que no perdiera a Sasuke de vista, por lo cual cuando el pelinegro lo observo por sobre el hombro con una sonrisa llena de orgullo no pudo evitar sentir que algo estaba mal.

—Perdóname por todos los malos ratos que te he hecho pasar.

El chico le miro sin entender, sin embargo, se apresuró a responder a su disculpa — No tengo nada que perdonarte yo…

—Te amo — interrumpió las palabras del chico de manera apresurada. Sanosuke le observo sin entender a que se debían esas palabras — Gracias por permitirme ser tu padre.

Luego de eso la explosión se llevó a cabo y todo quedo iluminado por una luz cegadora que incluso hizo parecer como si el transcurso del tiempo se hubiera detenido.

— ¡Papá!

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

N/A: Hola a todos.

He de decir que mi cerebro está seco luego de este capítulo, debido a lo largo que es y lo difícil que se me hizo narrarlo. Aun siento que esta del asco. Lo siento mucho no se narrar batallas.

Este es el antepenúltimo capítulo del fic y quisiera en verdad saber que les pareció. ¡Que lluevan sus opiniones!

Sasuke tuvo de nuevo esas epifanías que lo hacen regresar al lado del bien xD

Perdonen si unos jutsus no concuerdan y todo eso, es que con la falta de internet me guio de mis recuerdos de la serie y mi memoria es bastante mala. Me disculpo si tiene incongruencias.

Publicare el fin de semana o quizá antes, depende que tan motivada este. Destruyeron los ojos de Itachi junto con Momoshiki D:

P.s: La flecha de Indra es mi jutsu favorito en todo el Narutoverse y su usuario es Sasuke, además de que mi Susanoo favorito es del Itachi, junto con la espada de Totsuka y el espejo de Yata.

Sin más me despido…

Adiós.


	43. Chapter 43: Un futuro a tu lado

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 42: Un futuro a tu lado.

— ¿Y? — pregunto la rubia con emoción y un toque de ansiedad.

Itachi pestaño un par de veces más para acostumbrarse nuevamente a la luz antes de contestar — Aun no entiendo que fue lo que paso.

Escucho un par de suspiros en respuesta.

—Lo importante es saber si puedes ver — objeto Tadashi exasperado — Estamos todos aquí reunidos para eso.

Itachi guardo silencio, por supuesto que podía ver, con total claridad de hecho, pero la sensación de haber sido despojado de sus propios ojos no era fácil de digerir ni olvidar. Su cuerpo temblaba por completo al recordar ese desagradable pasaje de su vida que había transcurrido hacia unos trece días.

Sanosuke observo a su hermano con interés. Itachi veía, de eso no había duda, si no lo hiciera no se encontrara tan calmado, pero la mente prodigio de su hermano aún se encontraba muy confundida para ser envuelto por la euforia, Itachi quería respuesta de como había sucedido el milagro de la vista nuevamente para él. Y como su hermano mayor se la daría.

—Muchas gracias por ayudar, séptimo — agradeció cordialmente haciendo una reverencia de respeto hacia Naruto. Ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes — Gracias por devolverle los ojos a mi hermano, se lo agradeceré siempre.

Itachi observo con interés esta vez a Naruto.

—No, no es nada — gesticulo exageradamente con sus manos tratando de restarle importancia al asunto — Todo fue gracias al poder del sabio de los seis caminos.

—Gracias, séptimo — agradeció Itachi esta vez con una sonrisa. A Naruto irremediablemente se le nublaron los ojos — Gracias a usted puedo ver nuevamente.

Naruto sonrió levemente sonrojado.

—Aunque me pregunto si podrá usar el sharingan nuevamente — la voz de Hinata los saco a todos de su felicidad. No habían considerado ese detalle.

—El sharingan es algo que corre por sus venas — comento Sakura igualmente pensativa — Creo que no importa si ahora sus ojos son diferentes.

—Con el tiempo podrás volver a usarlo — Hana abrazo a Itachi con euforia haciendo que el pequeño se sonrojara en su lugar.

—No creo que eso sea bueno — dijo Naruto observando con interés las acciones de su hija para con Itachi.

—El sharingan atrae la desgracia.

Yuki observo a su amigo sin entender — ¿Qué dijiste, Sanosuke?

El pelinegro se sorprendió de tener todas las miradas sobre él, pero simplemente sonrió y negó con la cabeza restándole importancia. Últimamente había estado muy analítico y profundo y ya no había necesidad de eso, la guerra había acabado siendo ellos los ganadores. Pronto podrían regresar a casa.

—Aún está dormido ¿verdad? — pregunto luego de unos segundos en silencio al Uzumaki.

—Si — respondió con pocos ánimos. Él había sido el que más se había quedado al lado de Sasuke, pero por más que ya habían pasado cerca de doce días desde que su amigo había realizado ese jutsu, el pelinegro no había recobrado el conocimiento desde entonces.

—Shizune dijo que todos sus valores estaban normales — añadió la pelirosa con algo de preocupación. Ella y Sasuke habían tenido muchos roces últimamente debido a los chicos, pero ella lo amaba y no podía olvidar el hecho de que, precisamente Sasuke Uchiha, hubiera estado dispuesto a sacrificarse por todos ellos.

—Entonces — Naruto dudo entre si preguntar lo siguiente o no hacerlo, no quería preocupar a los niños Uchiha luego de todo lo que habían pasado — ¿No despierta porque no quiere despertar?

El cuarto se sumió en un pesado silencio antes de que Sakura continuara — No lo sé.

Sanosuke entrecerró la mirada con preocupación, le habían ordenado proteger a Sasuke pero en lugar de eso lo había enviado directo a su muerte. Él haría lo que fuera necesario para traerlo de regreso, tenía que hacerle ver a como dé lugar que merecía una vida feliz y debía caminar hacia el futuro — Iré a verlo.

Naruto asintió — De acuerdo.

Sanosuke anoto mentalmente al salir de la habitación de su hermano y dirigirse a la de Sasuke el hecho de que también debía darle una visita a Kyoko en su habitación, ella aún no se recuperaba por completo pero él tenía ciertos asuntos que hablar con la pelinegra.

.

.

.

— _Tienes que vivir._

—" _Estoy solo…yo no…"_

— _No estás solo, vamos…abre los ojos._

—" _Pero…"_

— _Abre los ojos…_

—" _Itachi…"_

— _Sasuke…_

—" _Sanosuke…"_

— _Sasuke…abre los ojos._

 _Con gran esfuerzo y cansancio abrió los ojos tal y como se le estaba ordenando. Lo primero que percibió fueron los molestos rayos del sol, lo cual ocasiono que volviera a cerrarlos en un acto reflejo. Eso sin mencionar un dolor punzante que se hizo presente casi de inmediato._

 _Un gemido de dolor escapo de sus labios involuntariamente._

— _¿Estas bien, Sasuke?_

 _El aludido abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la voz que se hizo presente en el lugar, inundando cada uno de sus sentidos, de sus recuerdos._

— _¿Itachi?_

— _Pensé que nunca despertarías._

— _¿Qué?_

 _Sasuke intento reincorporarse un poco para así quedar sentado en el futon donde estaba descansando, sin embargo cuando se dispuso a realizar esta acción una nueva punzada de dolor se hizo presente. Itachi por su parte al ver el dolor y malestar en el semblante de Sasuke y su débil estado solo se apresuró a ayudarle con una sonrisa._

— _Despacio — le indico al momento que le daba apoyo para sentarse, sin embargo el pelinegro no había quitado su mano de la parte posterior de su cabeza, tampoco había dejado de fruncir el ceño adolorido — Llevas muchos días inconsciente, empezaba a creer que no despertarías._

 _Sasuke dejo su dolor en un segundo plano para atender las palabras que decía su hermano. Había estado inconsciente por muchos días, pero el solo hecho de que estuviera con Itachi ya significaba que estaba muerto. Había fallecido a causa del jutsu, solo porque no tenía el chakra suficiente y se había exigido de más._

 _Inesperadamente sintió sus ojos humedecérseles y un nudo en su estómago posarse con opresión en su interior, si él estaba muerto eso significaba que Mikoto e Itachi no existirían en un futuro._

 _Sanosuke tampoco existiría, su mente no procesaba el hecho de que después de desear tanto que algo ocurriese se sintiera tan desdichado por eso. Él que quería volver a ver a Sanosuke algún día, poder hablar con él, poder cuidarlo, observarlo crecer. Quería a Sanosuke en su vida, quería ser su padre._

 _Itachi observo el semblante abatido de Sasuke, sonrió. Su hermano no había cambiado en todo ese tiempo, seguía siendo un buen chico, dulce y tierno, solo no sabía expresar sus sentimientos._

— _Lamento haberte causado molestias — susurro el menor con vergüenza, había querido hablar con itachi por tanto tiempo, decirle tantas cosas y ahora que lo tenía justo al frente no podía expresar ninguna de sus ideas._

 _Itachi se sorprendió por lo que su hermano decía, sabía lo que sentía Sasuke con respecto a él, los remordimientos y la culpabilidad eran cosas que no dejaban vivir a su hermano en paz, pero Sasuke debía entender que su perdón no podría otorgárselo, después de todo nunca necesito perdonarlo — Sasuke…_

— _Diste todo por mí — susurro el pelinegro cerrando la mano en un puño con frustración — Todo el amor que recuerdo haber tenido me lo diste tú…_

— _Sasuke…_

— _¡Y cuando necesitaste que creyera en ti, no lo hice!_

 _El mayor observo con algo de pena como su hermano respiraba con alteración y su cuerpo temblaba levemente debido a las lágrimas que estaban rodando libremente por sus mejillas. Sasuke tenía la mirada gacha, tapada por su oscuro cabello negro._

— _¡Yo no lo hice! — Itachi rodeo suavemente el cuerpo de su hermano para atraerlo hacia sí, de pequeño calmar a Sasuke era tan rápido y sencillo como resguardarlo entre sus brazos, esperaba que todavía esa táctica surtiera efecto — Hice cosas terribles y yo...yo… — Sasuke levanto su mirada hacia Itachi al sentirse luego de años tan unido a él, y lo observo fijamente, con los ojos cristalizados — lo lamento tanto._

 _Itachi por su parte solo negó divertido con la cabeza, le habían conmovido las palabras de Sasuke, ahora sabía perfectamente que su hermano seguía ahí, en el fondo del corazón de ese chico de veinte años habitaba el corazón puro de su hermano pequeño._

— _No tengo nada que perdonarte — susurro su respuesta con una sonrisa acariciando con lentitud y amor los oscuros cabellos del chico — No me arrepiento de mi vida. Sasuke sin ti, posiblemente mi existencia hubiera estado completamente vacía, tú fuiste la persona que le dio sentido a esta._

— _Pero te traicione — razono con odio contenido hacia sí mismo._

— _No te conté nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, quería que tuvieras una vida normal, pero falle en el intento, eso es también un modo de traición hacia ti. Estamos a mano._

— _Y Kyoko…_

— _Ella tampoco merecía el estilo de vida que yo podía brindarle, por eso, decidí que lo mejor era dejarla a tu cuidado. Después de todo no había persona en la que confiara más que en ti._

 _Sasuke frunció levemente el ceño en entendimiento a las palabras de Itachi, para luego de un momento proseguir — Lastima que ya no podre verla, aunque supongo que Naruto la buscara._

 _Itachi se extrañó ante esto — ¿No lo harás?_

— _Estoy muerto — menciono de mala gana ante lo que él creía era despistes por parte de su hermano — Sanosuke, Itachi y Mikoto no existirán._

 _Itachi se lo pensó, solo un par de segundos, luego sonrió — Tal parece que si deseabas verlo después de todo._

 _Sasuke observo avergonzado como Itachi se burlaba de él, así que pensando que ya habían estado mucho tiempo en esa posición, termino por romper el abrazo e impuso algo de distancia._

— _Quizá._

— _A mí me agrada — soltó el mayor sin pensarlo mucho llamando la atención de su hermano menor — Cuando estuvo aquí, fue realmente divertido._

 _Sasuke lo observo con sorpresa — ¿Cuándo estuvo aquí?_

— _Si — afirmo — Era como verte nuevamente._

— _A mi él…— frunció el ceño al tratar de identificar el sentimiento que lo embargaba cuando veía al chico pelinegro — Me recuerda a ti._

 _Itachi sonrió — Es como estar juntos nuevamente._

— _Lástima que ya no pueda verlo — dijo en medio de un quejido al sentir una punzada de dolor más fuerte en la cabeza. Llevo su mano acariciándose el lugar._

— _Quien sabe — la voz de Itachi sonó indiferente — Quizá la próxima vez que abras los ojos puedas hacerlo._

 _Sasuke soltó un quejido aún más alto y cerró los ojos con dolor, pero como pudo tomo rápidamente la mano de Itachi — Yo no quiero separarme de ti nuevamente._

 _Itachi le acaricio la cabeza justo en el lugar donde sabía que le dolía — Cuando abras los ojos, estaré ahí esperándote._

— _Itachi — le llamo Sasuke al ver a su hermano de forma difusa y su voz escucharla lejana._

— _Te lo prometo._

—Oh está despertando — dijo una voz que él no lograba identificar al tener todos los sentidos aturdidos y dormidos — ¡Está despertando! — grito un poco más alto para llamar la atención de alguien más — ¿Sasuke estas bien?

 _Naruto._

Pese a que sabía que la persona que le estaba hablando era su mejor amigo no pudo evitar decepcionarse cuando, al abrir los ojos nuevamente como había dicho Itachi, no se encontró con los ojos oscuros de su hermano, sino con un par de ojos celestes radiantes de alegría que le observaban con atención.

 _Se sintió decepcionado._

Un quejido escapo de sus labios al sentir el insoportable dolor detrás de su cabeza.

Naruto observo a su amigo con interés, pero luego respondió — Shizune te acaba de suministrar el analgésico — informo el rubio con una sonrisa — Pronto menguara el dolor. Por otro lado estábamos muy preocupados porque no despertabas.

Sasuke se preguntó por cuanto había estado inconsciente.

—Qué bueno que fui por las manzanas — menciono una nueva voz llamando la atención del pelinegro, quien de inmediato, busco con su mirada al recién llegado — Lo ve séptimo, fue una buena idea. Sabía que despertaría pronto.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido al encontrar a Sanosuke mirando altivo a Naruto, de esa manera arrogante que lo hacía parecerse tanto a él.

—Aun no comprendo cómo lo hiciste — murmuro Naruto algo extrañado por como Sanosuke había insistido en ir a comprar la fruta para cuando Sasuke despertara y ahora, justo después de que el chico regresara con su compra Sasuke despertaba, luego de catorce días de inconciencia. — Sanosuke ha estado en este lugar desde que te ingresaron, no ha querido separarse de ti. — relato el rubio con una sonrisa ante el sonrojo del menor y la mirada atónita de Sasuke.

" _Cuando abras los ojos, estaré ahí esperándote."_

Los ojos irremediablemente le picaron, pero él no lloraría, ya no se lamentaría nunca más. Ya no más.

.

.

.

Sakura caminaba pensativa por su departamento. Itachi había sido dado de alta el día anterior, por lo cual ella se había trasladado a su modesto departamento junto con él y Mikoto. Le alegraba saber que su hijo había recuperado la vista, gracias a Naruto, pero le preocupaba el hecho de que el pequeño hubiera quedado con traumas o secuelas de alguna manera. Aunque Itachi no mostrara un comportamiento extraño o diferente de ninguna manera.

Suspiro con cansancio y preocupación, Itachi no era la única persona que le inquietaba en ese momento. Luego de que el ataque cesara y Momoshiki fuera derrotado todo se había vuelto aún más problemático. Sasuke había quedado inconsciente luego del jutsu sin la más mínima gota de chakra en su sistema, tanto que, para mantenerlo con vida Naruto había tenido que auxiliarlo con el chakra de Kurama. Eso sin mencionar los daños físicos, tenía quemaduras y contusiones por todo el cuerpo, siendo la más preocupante el traumatismo en la parte posterior de su cabeza debido al impacto al quedar inconsciente.

Habían pasado catorce días, y Sasuke aún no había despertado, y a pesar de que sabía que el Uchiha no tenía una fuente de poder interna que le suministraba de chakra como Naruto y que su recuperación iba a ser lenta no pudo evitar preocuparse. Aquello ya estaba rayando en los límites de la normalidad.

Por otra parte, Sanosuke se había recuperado rápidamente de las heridas causadas por el ataque gracias a la ayuda de Naruto, pero pese a que no mostraba ningún otro problema de salud, aun después de usar ese misterioso sharingan, el chico se había reusado rotundamente a abandonar el hospital todo ese tiempo. Sakura aún se preguntaba si era debido a que no quería separarse de Kyoko o de Sasuke.

Ella aun no comprendía del todo que había sucedido entre esos dos para que su relación diera ese vuelco de ciento ochenta grados, pero ahí estaban, en ese punto de su relación donde Sasuke se había sacrificado para brindarles un mejor futuro a todos, incluido Sanosuke, y este por su parte se mostraba renuente a abandonar a Sasuke a su suerte, al menos hasta que este no mostrara señales de mejoría.

La relación de Sanosuke con Kyoko por otra parte daba mucho de qué hablar, después de todo, y a pesar de que la chica se encontraba internada en el hospital al igual que Sasuke, Sanosuke no había ido a verla luego del ataque. Kyoko se recuperaba de forma lenta, luego de haber usado el manguekyou sharingan y haber comprometido de nuevo su salud, sus progresos eran lentos, pero al menos la chica ya no padecía ese dolor insoportable que la hacía retorcerse pidiendo piedad, solo mostraba cansancio, pero tenía fe con una buena alimentación y el descanso adecuado la chica se recuperara completamente.

Sakura suspiro, solo esperaba que todo acabara con un final feliz. Kakashi había investigado exhaustivamente el método de funcionamiento del extraño jutsu del tiempo, y junto con la ayuda de Shikamaru y el equipo de decodificación e inteligencia, se percataron de que el pergamino estaría listo para usarse en un lapso de quince días. Tiempo que se cumpliría al siguiente día.

Sakura sintió un inmenso nudo en su garganta y unas enormes ganas de llorar. Le parecía fantástico el hecho de que Kakashi hubiera resguardado ese pergamino, que le pertenecía a su enemigo alienígena, luego de la batalla. Konoha era el lugar más seguro para tener ese jutsu tan poderoso. Pero le entristecía el hecho de saber que le quedaban unas escazas veinticuatro horas a lo mucho, junto con Itachi, Sanosuke, Mikoto y Kyoko. Ella aun no había limado asperezas con ninguno de ellos, no había tenido el valor suficiente para hacerlo y sentía que fallaba si dejaba que se marcharan sin una disculpa de su parte.

Envidiaba un poco a sus amigos respecto a eso, Hana y Yuki se habían disculpado con Naruto y Hinata por su desconfianza días después del ataque. Incluso Tadashi lo hizo con Kiba. Sus amigos si tenían una verdadera familia. Ella por otra parte ni siquiera estaba segura si después de mañana volvería a ver a esos chicos alguna vez en su vida. Su relación con Sasuke era un completo misterio, sus sentimientos por el Uchiha no habían cambiado pero no estaba dispuesta a seguirle el juego nuevamente y dejarse arrastrar por él a la miseria. No, ella lucharía por Sasuke solo si este le demostraba a ella que en verdad su familia le importaba.

—Sakura.

La chica se giró lentamente para enfocar al recién llegado. Sanosuke portaba un aire despreocupado y tranquilo pero sin duda algo en su mirada le decía que estaba completamente feliz.

—Cariño — la chica fue a su encuentro con el menor portando una sonrisa amorosa en sus labios. Le dio un suave beso en la frente al chico como saludo — ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo prepararte algo de comer.

El joven en su lugar negó con la cabeza — ¿Y mis hermanos? — pregunto con curiosidad al sentir la pequeña estancia completamente silenciosa.

—Están descansando por ahora — le informo la chica con una sonrisa.

Sanosuke realizo un mohín en desacuerdo, quería que ellos vieran a Sasuke, estar rodeado por su familia sería muy bueno para el pelinegro — Sasuke ya despertó. ¿Vienes conmigo?

Sakura observo sorprendida la sonrisa de Sanosuke, el chico le extendió su mano invitando a seguirlo hacia su encuentro con Sasuke en el hospital, pero la chica dudo.

—No creo que sea una buena idea — respondió con su mirada desviada a algún punto de la sala de estar — No luego de todo lo que ocurrió.

—Sakura — reprocho levemente el chico sin llegar a enojarse verdaderamente, en parte comprendía la inseguridad de la chica. Él en su momento también pensó que Sasuke no les amaba, pero nada era más falso que eso en ese momento.

—Intento matarte…con algo de mi ayuda — confeso la chica sin el valor de verlo a los ojos, le había fallado, ambos de hecho, Sanosuke estaba en todo su derecho de odiarlos, eran los peores padres del mundo.

El chico por su parte solo sonrió comprensivamente — Sasuke no es así. Él no es ama.

Sakura observo al chico sin poder creer lo que decía, aunque algo dentro de ella deseaba desesperadamente aferrarse a aquellas palabras y transformarlas en verdad — ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

Sanosuke esta vez le devolvió una mirada llena de determinación y seguridad, poso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella para transmitirle un poco de su sentir — Porque nuestros sentimientos están conectados. Somos muy importantes para mi padre.

.

.

.

Sasuke observo con algo de incomodidad y vergüenza a Sanosuke, quien solo se dedicaba a pelar las manzanas para luego cortarlas y colocarlas en un plato. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan parecido a Sakura? Naruto había escogido el peor momento para terminar de arreglar unos pendientes y dejarlos a solas en la habitación. Pero debía decirle al chico lo que sentía y pensaba, se lo debía. Así que tomando una gran cantidad de aire pronuncio:

—Gracias.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto de manera despistada el chico sin dejar su tarea de malo. Sasuke solo suspiro rendido ante su despistes.

—Por estar a mi lado — susurro algo cohibido y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sanosuke sonrió, dejando las manzanas en paz por primera vez en todo ese tiempo — No tienes que agradecer — le restó importancia al momento que, en un impulso, acaricio los cabellos de Sasuke, haciendo que ambos se sorprendieran, pero ninguno detuvo el contacto — Es lo que haces cuando amas a una persona.

Sasuke sonrió, una sonrisa dulce e incluso tierna que no había mostrado en muchos años.

.

.

.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — pregunto la chica con preocupación. Había sido citada en ese lugar junto con su novio, pero aun no comprendía la razón la dicha reunión, y a pesar de que quería mostrar más confianza ante la situación no podía lograrlo. Después de todos los dos chicos frente a ellos los habían acusado de traición, aunque fuera en un momento de mucho estrés, sin tener pruebas sólidas de sus palabras.

— ¿Necesitan ayuda? — Naruto secundo a Hinata con el mismo tono de preocupación en su voz. Nada le había dolido más que ser el blanco de la desconfianza de Hana y Yuki, pero a pesar de ese pequeño problema, ambos eran aun sus hijos, su familia, y no los abandonaría a su suerte si necesitaban de su ayuda.

Ambos hermanos se miraron con una sonrisa en el rostro para luego posar su mirada en las dos personas que en el futuro se convertirían en sus padres.

Al ser la mayor, Hana inhalo profundo y comenzó: — Yuki y yo queríamos darles nuestras más sinceras disculpas — Naruto y Hinata compartieron una mirada sorprendida ante lo que decía la chica rubia —, en ese momento el dolor y la inseguridad nos sobrepasó con creces, los vimos a ustedes como enemigos y terminaron dañados por nuestra equivocación.

Yuki tomo la palabra continuando con la explicación de su hermana — Pero no ha sido realmente así. Desde que llegamos a este lugar nos han brindado su apoyo, cariño y comprensión. No fue bueno pagarles de esa manera. Pero ya teniendo las cosas un poco más claras y debido a que solo nos quedan un par de horas antes de regresar a nuestro propio tiempo, no podíamos ni queríamos, dejar las cosas de esa manera.

— ¿Regresaran a su tiempo? — pregunto sorprendida Hinata. Hana como respuesta solo asintió.

— ¡Pe-pero cuando! — exclamo Naruto igual de exaltado que su novia. No tenía conocimiento de nada.

Yuki sonrió con algo de tristeza al ver el semblante decaído que poco a poco iban adquiriendo ambos adultos — El pergamino estará listo para usarse mañana. Así que regresaremos a nuestro tiempo. Mañana se cumple el plazo de quince días desde que el tío Sasuke lo utilizo por última vez.

—Lamentamos no haberles dicho nada, pero, ambos han estado tan ocupados luego del ataque que no quisimos preocuparlos ni que pusieran ese semblante tan triste.

—De haberlo sabido, hubiera cocinado algo delicioso y estaríamos en un día de campo, pero…— Hinata observo el cielo rojizo a través de la ventana del departamento de Naruto —, es muy tarde ya.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a Ichiraku? — propuso con una sonrisa. Quería disfrutar con los chicos lo máximo que se pudiera antes de no volverlos a ver — Hinata, ¿crees que puedas quedarte esta noche?

La Hyuga se lo pensó por un par de segundos, suponía que si le explicaba la situación a su padre, este no se negaría a que ella pasara la noche fuera de los territorios Hyuga, además, quería que Hanabi se despidiera de ambos chicos también, en especial de Yuki — Supongo que no habrá problema.

— ¡Bien, entonces andando! — era una fortuna que limaran asperezas antes de separarse. Todo poco a poco regresaba a su cauce natural. Eso en lo más profundo de su corazón le reconfortaba.

—Esperen — les detuvo Hana con una sonrisa cómplice. Naruto y Hinata la observaron extrañados ante su anormal comportamiento — Dentro de poco comenzaran los preparativos de su boda, o al menos eso es lo que sabemos.

—Por eso hemos decidido darles su regalo de bodas antes de partir — prosiguió Yuki con una sonrisa — ¡Pero no podrán verlo hasta el día de su boda!

—No…era necesario — comento la chica completamente sonrojada.

—Por supuesto que si — refuto Hana con una sonrisa — Nacimos de esa unión después de todo.

—Chicos — Naruto observo impresionado como Hana sacaba un pequeño paquete envuelto en colorido papel azul y un vistoso lazo de color naranja. El tamaño del presente en si no era demasiado grande pero eso no logro evitar que las lágrimas se aglomeraran en sus ojos azules.

— ¡Naruto, Hinata, felicidades por su boda! — exclamaron ambos chicos con una sonrisa extendiendo el obsequio que Hinata y Naruto tomaron con emoción.

—Muchas gracias — musitaron ambos al unísono sonriéndoles radiantes con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Hinata sostuvo con fuerza el pequeño y tan valioso presente contra su pecho y pudo asegurar en ese momento que tanto ella como Naruto eran plenamente felices.

.

.

.

Sasuke suspiro. Sanosuke le había hecho la misma jugarreta que Naruto horas atrás. Había estado compartiendo un momento cómodo con el chico, donde ya no existía esa barrera entre ambos, las conversaciones eran fluidas y disfrutables. Hasta se había atrevido a pedirle disculpas por todo lo que había ocurrido. Sanosuke estuvo dispuesto a perdonarlo y luego le había comunicado que tenía asuntos importantes que atender, antes que, el día siguiente, regresara al futuro con su familia. Sasuke algo reticente aun por no quererlo dejar ir de su lado nunca más acepto el hecho de que el chico se ausentaría por unas horas.

Hasta ese momento, nada había significado un problema, hasta que, muy cerca del que crepúsculo se ocultara por completo, Sakura se había presentado en su habitación. Sasuke tenía millones de cosas que decirle, por las cual disculparse, pero se sentía tan poco merecedor de la compañía de la chica que solo se concentró en seguir internamente con sus culpas. Ignorando lo más posible la presencia de la chica.

Habría funcionado perfectamente, disfrutaba de la, casi, desapercibida compañía de la chica aun en los silencios más sepulcrales, de no haber sido por la voz de Sakura haciéndose presente en la habitación.

—Los chicos regresaran mañana — comento en un susurro, perfectamente audible para él. Ella sin saberlo estaba dándole una última oportunidad a Sasuke para redimirse, para demostrarle que estaba dispuesto a tener un futuro a su lado. Junto a ella, junto a esos chicos maravillosos que poco a poco se ganaron su corazón.

Sasuke no le devolvió la mirada, a pesar de que sabía que la mirada jade de Sakura estaba fija en él, expectante a lo que diría — Sanosuke lo comento.

Sakura se sorprendió ante lo dicho por Sasuke. Sabía que Sanosuke había estado muy al pendiente de la evolución de Sasuke, también lo había defendido cuando ella pensaba que Sasuke no los amaba. Pero eso a que ahora ambos entablaran una conversación fluida y además el hecho de que el pelinegro le hubiera dicho los planes que tenían para el día siguiente.

Aunque conociendo a Sanosuke como creía conocerlo, podía entender que el chico lo hacía porque no quería excluir a Sasuke después de todo, eran su familia y el último Uchiha había congeniado mucho con Itachi y especialmente con la pequeña Mikoto. Sasuke tenía derecho a poder despedirse de ellos.

— ¿Iras a despedirlos? — pregunto presa de su curiosidad. Sasuke no era una mala persona, solo era alguien a quien habían herido sin parar una y otra vez y esas heridas no habían sanado, mucho menos cicatrizado, por lo cual sabía que si el chico aceptaba ir a la despedida era por que, finalmente había aceptado a todos los miembros de su familia. Dado que ese fuera el caso, aún tenía esperanzas de poder tener un futuro al lado del Uchiha.

Sasuke le dedico una mirada significativa a Sakura antes de contestar: — Al salir de este lugar lo hare. Luego retomare mi viaje de redención.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida al conocer de boca del propio Sasuke sus futuros planes. Su compañero de equipo se empeñaba en mantener la distancia entre ellos y en seguir castigándose por sus crímenes atroces. Ahora lo entendía, Sasuke los amaba, lo hacía tanto que pensaba que era un insulto hacia ellos el hecho de mantener su presencia a su lado. Por eso se alejaba. Pero ella no permitiría que su amado volviera a recorrer su camino solo. La decisión estaba tomada y en esa ocasión no recibiría un no como respuesta.

.

.

.

Kyoko suspiro de manera cansada mientras su mano izquierda se dedicaba a acariciar al durmiente felino que se encontraba a su lado, había pasado cerca de semana y media internada en el hospital, aproximadamente de once a doce días desde la última vez que había visto a Sanosuke el día del ataque. Oh bueno al menos un clon de él. La chica desvió la mirada hacia Kuroi quien se encontraba completamente ajeno a los pensamientos que cruzaban su cabeza. Desde que habían llegado a esa época ella tuvo que desprenderse mucho de los cuidados de su pequeña mascota, porque siempre ocurría un problema tras otro y ella debía poner toda su concentración para solucionarlos. Además el creciente odio de Sasuke a Sanosuke era algo que también le había arrebatado la paz, aunque según escucho de Shizune ese día por la mañana cuando le estaba otorgando su alta y devolviéndole a su peludo amigo. Las asperezas entre Sasuke y Sanosuke eran cosa del pasado. Se alegraba en verdad de que las cosas hubieran resultado así, ella más que nadie era testigo del gran amor que el comandante de la policía le profesaba a su hijo. Le tranquilizaba el hecho de que Sasuke hubiera recapacitado. Una preocupación menos para el futuro.

Por otra parte, una nueva preocupación se cernía sobre ella, después del corto estado de coma de Sanosuke este se había comportado diferente, no solo era más calculador, frio e inexpresivo. Lo sentía irremediablemente alejado de ella, como si ya no fuera importante para el chico, lo cual explicaría un poco de su ausencia los días que estuvo internada, había sido el único que no se había atrevido a verla, al contrario de Hana, Yuki, Tadashi inclusive Itachi y Mikoto. Lo cual le hacía plantearse el hecho de ya no ser la personada amada de Sanosuke Uchiha como un hecho.

Quizá si era una etapa de confusión y el estar cerca de la muerte lo había hecho recapacitar, dándose cuenta de que no la amaba. Quizá su tío tenía razón después de todo, quizá Sanosuke no la necesitaba tanto como ella lo necesitaba a él. Quizá él solo sentía una fuerte atracción mientras ella sentía verdaderamente amor. Quizá, quizá, quizá…

— ¿Pero entonces por qué menciono que quería hacerme el amor? — pregunto al aire en un susurro completamente confundida. La chica se revolvió el cabello con inquietud manteniendo la mirada fija en el techo de la cabaña. Lo mejor era cumplir las órdenes de Sasuke y mantenerse alejada de Sanosuke apenas pisara Konoha una vez que regresaran al día siguiente. Quizá solo así podría enterrar sus sentimientos — Debería dejar de pensar en eso — reflexiono al momento que cambiaba de posición hacia una de medio lado, así le daba su espalda por completo a la ventana de la habitación pero tenía una vista perfecta del pequeño minino plácidamente dormido a su lado — Solo fueron palabras vacías.

—Mis palabras nunca han sido vacías — refuto una voz a su espalda completamente impasible. Kyoko abrió los ojos con sorpresa y rápidamente se giró para encontrarse con el dueño de sus previos pensamientos, quien se encontraba totalmente tranquilo sentado en el borde de la ventana abierta con una sonrisa en los labios — Supe que te habían dado de alta y decidí venir a verte. Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

Kyoko lo observo minuciosamente de pies a cabeza, intentando buscar algún indicio que le indicara que se trataba de otro clon de sombras enviado por el chico en un vago intento para disculparse con ella, pero contrario a lo que ella creía en primer lugar para su sorpresa esta vez era el verdadero Sanosuke quien se encontraba a su lado. Frunció aún más el ceño con desconfianza — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Visitarte? — pregunto con un toque de obviedad que casi le hizo rodar los ojos con impaciencia — Estaba muy preocupado por ti. Eres mi novia.

Ahora fue el turno de Kyoko de entornar su mirada con recelo. Palabras carentes de sentido, eran simples palabras sin importancia lo que salía de los labios de Sanosuke — Que bueno que lo recuerdes, aun mas luego de dos semanas sin vernos y las nulas visitas a mi habitación — escupió sus palabras con desdén, odiaba sentirse así de herida al recordar la indiferencia de él, pero aborrecía aún más el que justo ahora Sanosuke apareciera con sus manos lavadas como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Como toda respuesta el chico desvió la mirada levemente abatido. Ella por su parte no sintió ni el más mínimo ápice de culpabilidad por esa acción — Eso. Es que no quería decírtelo estando tan delicada — dijo en un susurro bajando su mirada hacia el gato de color negro al lado de Kyoko — Estaba seguro que apenas te viera tendría que decírtelo, así que preferí guardar distancia.

A Kyoko le invadió un mal presentimiento en su pecho. Algo en su interior quería escapar de esa conversación que se daría en los próximos segundos, pero por otra parte, su lado racional y orgulloso le instaba a quedarse y hacer frente a lo que fuera. Después de todo, fuera lo que fuera que Sanosuke querría decirle tendría que afrontarlo tarde o temprano.

— ¿Decirme que?

— ¿Cómo esta Kuroi? — cambio abruptamente el tema con una sonrisa. Causando más desconfianza en la chica — Hace mucho que no lo veía, me alegra saber que está completamente recuperado. Nunca más dejare que lo lastimen de esa manera.

—Sanosuke — freno la retahíla que estaba diciendo el chico para irse por el camino seguro evitando la conversación. Pero ella odiaba los rodeos así que su mirada amenazante le hizo saber al menor que no tenía otra opción más que confesar.

El aludido se mordió el labio inferior con inseguridad, estaba temblando levemente debido al miedo que le causaba la situación, temía hacerle daño a la chica, no deseaba dañarla y mucho menos el hecho de que el daño posiblemente tardara mucho en desaparecer y sanar. Él debía confiar en la fortaleza de su chica, una relación se basaba en la confianza después de todo. Inhalo profundamente y comenzó: — Cuando estuve dormido tuve la oportunidad de ir a un lugar diferente al que conocemos.

— ¿Un lugar diferente a este? — interrumpió la chica completamente extrañada por lo que decía Sanosuke. Eso no parecía nada una ruptura amorosa.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de ella, él asintió — Por un momento pensé que estaba muerto. Era un lugar pacifico donde se podía apreciar todas y cada una de las maravillas que compone la vida.

—Fascinante.

Sanosuke observo con atención las facciones de asombro de ella y también ese brillo de fascinación en sus ojos negros — En ese lugar me encontré con dos personas — trago saliva sonoramente al, como presentir, sentirse presionado por la mirada expectante de ella a continuar — Itachi e Izumi Uchiha.

Milésima de segundos después todo aquel rastro de emoción que había en los ojos de la chica había desaparecido en su totalidad. Kyoko cerró sus manos fuertemente en puños. Todo su cuerpo se encontraba tenso mientras ella se encontraba luchando internamente con sus repentinas ganas de llorar.

—Los viste — quiso preguntar, pero en lugar de eso la frase salió como una rotunda afirmación dirigida a él.

Sanosuke se percató de la voz quebrada de la chica, quien aun en ese momento intentaba hacerse la fuerte, suspiro. Sabía que las cosas no serían sencillas una vez le dijera a Kyoko el pequeño secreto que había estado guardando desde que hubo recuperado el conocimiento.

—Sí.

Aquella afirmación lejos de reconfortarla la hizo sentir peor, ¿Por qué de todas las personas era Sanosuke quien tenía la oportunidad de conocer a Itachi Uchiha? ¿Porque él si cuando ella no? ¿Por qué Itachi se mostraba ante Sasuke y Sanosuke y no ante ella? Él siendo su padre rehuía de ella.

¿Y su madre? ¿Por qué Izumi siendo como era se había prestado para el juego cruel de Itachi? ¿Por qué no lo convenció de que sería bueno para ella conocerlo? Era su propia hija y simplemente la hacían a un lado. Ninguno de los dos confiaba en ella.

—Ya veo — a pesar de que ella se encontraba con la mirada gacha y sus ojos eran tapados por su cabello el chico pudo notar con total claridad la sonrisa que ella poco a poco formaba en sus labios. Una sonrisa falsa.

—Kyoko.

—No me importa lo que haya pasado con ellos — comento con indiferencia cuando ponía sus pies en el piso de madera dispuesta a levantarse y de ser posible huir de esa habitación. Tomo al pequeño gatito entre sus brazos provocando el brusco despertar de la mascota y camino con parsimonia a la salida.

Sanosuke suspiro armándose de toda la paciencia de la que pudiera hacer uso para confrontar a la chica. Por el tono en que se había expresado Kyoko podía notar a leguas de distancia que esta se encontraba herida y quizá un tanto celosa por lo antes relatado.

—Tus padres te aman — comento inmediatamente con la intención de que Kyoko detuviera su huida. Era un acto cobarde que no permitiría que realizara — Tu madre incluso menciono que estaba orgullosa de la persona en la que te habías convertido — Sanosuke se colocó de pie para comenzar a acortar la distancia que Kyoko había impuesto entre ellos al ver que ella no se movía ni un centímetro de su lugar — También me pidió que te dijera que la disculparas por no estar contigo y que le hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo a tu lado.

Kyoko se mordió el labio inferior a medida que procesaba y aceptaba las palabras que Sanosuke decía en nombre su madre. Izumi Uchiha siempre había sido una persona gentil. Estaba mal de su parte dudar de la bondad de su madre solo por la manera de actuar de Itachi. Ellos eran personas completamente diferentes.

— ¿Ella está bien? — pregunto en un susurro con la mirada clavada en el par de ojos negros de Kuroi que le miraban de igual manera. Sintió que Sanosuke la abrazaba por la espalda con suavidad tratando de reconfortarla un poco en medio del torbellino de sentimientos que había en su interior.

—Si — respondió con voz calma sintiendo como lentamente Kyoko se tranquilizaba y bajaba la guardia — Ambos te aman por igual.

A pesar de que ella sabía que Sanosuke quería hacer quedar bien a Itachi frente a ella simplemente no refuto. Nunca había conocido a su padre, no tenía la certeza de decir si sentía o no realmente lo que el chico decía. Por eso muy a su pesar lo máximo que podía hacer en esos instantes era pensar detalladamente en la situación y tratar de aminorar la herida que siempre se encontraba abierta en su interior, una vez sanara estaba segura de que podría decidir si lo que profesaba Itachi era cierto y también si ella correspondía o no esos sentimientos.

.

.

.

Naruto se froto los ojos por vigésima vez en la ultima hora como método desesperado para evitar que las lágrimas ganaran la batalla sobre él y terminaran haciendo acto de presencia.

Hana sonrió divertida ante la escena — Animo Naruto.

—No es como si no fueras a vernos nunca mas — respondió Yuki con obviedad y les dedico una significativa a Naruto y Hinata. Ambos se sonrojaron ante este hecho.

—Que astutos son estos niños — comento Kakashi con una sonrisa despreocupada contrario a la joven pareja que no hacía más que sonrojarse cada segundo más.

—Tienen razón — concibió Kiba luego de unos segundos en silencio llamando la atención de todos. Inuzuka observo con un destello de añoranza en sus ojos color chocolate al chico rubio frente a él que le devolvía la misma mirada — No tardes mucho en nacer. Sabes que te estaré esperando.

Tadashi sonrió devuelta a la enorme sonrisa que Kiba le dedicaba — Tú no tardes demasiado en salir con mamá.

Kiba se extrañó ante ese dato algo obvio pero el cual había pasado por alto desde que había conocido a Tadashi. El chico sin duda tendría una madre. Pero la verdadera pregunta era ¿Quién era? Al ver el rostro de confusión de su futuro padre el menor solo pudo negar con la cabeza divertido. A veces Kiba llegaba a ser verdaderamente despistado.

— ¿Quién es? — pregunto el castaño con impaciencia — Dime quien es.

Tadashi solo sonrió divertido.

—No puedo decírtelo.

— ¡Oh, vamos! — bramo con enojo en reacción a la respuesta del chico — Todos aquí saben quiénes son sus parejas.

—Eso es porque era algo obvio — interrumpió Naruto con despreocupación.

—Algo obvio ¿eh? — murmuro Sakura con tristeza un poco alejada del resto. Le alegraba que todo poco a poco regresara a la normalidad. Le alegraba ver a Naruto y Hinata tan unidos. Le alegraba que esos jóvenes viajeros del tiempo pudieran regresar a sus hogares luego de tantos altibajos. Sonreía también por que Kiba estaba esperanzado y feliz por su futuro. Era feliz simplemente porque sus personas amadas lo eran. Pero todo lo referente a ella y su familia aún era un misterio. Había tomado una decisión pero no sabía a ciencia cierta si Sasuke la apoyaría.

¿Y si no lo hacía?

—Todo estará bien — la pelirosa desvió la mirada hacia la voz que se escuchó justo a su lado encontrándose con un pequeño niño pelinegro. Itachi la observo con gran alegría — Cumpliste tu promesa Sakura. Estoy feliz de haber venido a este lugar.

La chica de mirada jade quiso preguntar a qué promesa se refería pero los recuerdos del primer día de los hermanos Uchiha al lado de Sasuke habían acudido a su mente. Ella le había prometido a Itachi que su hermano y Sasuke se llevarían bien, y luego de mucho batallar creía que al final de aquella aventura sin duda los dos pelinegros se entendían perfectamente.

—Yo también estoy feliz de haberlos conocido — sonrió al momento que sus ojos se cristalizaban cuando sintió el abrazo torpe de Mikoto en sus piernas — Disculpen por todos los malos momentos que les hemos dado. Ustedes siempre serán lo más valioso que tenemos.

—No hay nada que perdonar — la voz de Kyoko los hizo observar asombrados hacia arriba donde la chica estaba de pie apoyada en una rama del árbol cargando entre sus brazos a su inseparable amigo felino— Me equivoque respecto a ti — la chica se sonrojo desviando la mirada levemente apenada — Eres una gran mujer.

Sakura sonrió reconfortada por el reconocimiento que se le era dado.

— ¡Haz tardado mucho en venir! — replico Hana completamente enojada hacia la pelinegra que le devolvió la mirada desinteresada — ¡Hemos estado horas esperándote!

—No soy la última en llegar — comento restándole importancia.

Todos se observaron los unos a los otros dándose cuenta de ese pequeño detalle que había pasado desapercibido hasta el momento.

— ¿Dónde está Sanosuke? — pregunto Naruto extrañado a sus compañeros, sin embargo, nadie le brindo una respuesta.

—Kyoko — le llamo Itachi esperanzado de que la chica supiera el paradero de su hermano pero esta como respuesta solo se encogió de hombros.

—Necesitamos estar todos para que Naruto y Sakura puedan realizar el jutsu — dijo Tadashi perdiendo la poca paciencia que lo caracterizaba. Sanosuke siempre se escabullía en los momentos de mayor importancia.

—Tendremos que buscarlo — acordó Yuki con seriedad. Hana asintió en acuerdo.

Mientras los chicos discutían su plan de búsqueda exhaustiva para dar con el pelinegro Naruto noto una pequeña fluctuación en el espacio. Fluctuación que era ocasionada por un jutsu tan especial como único, perteneciente a una sola persona.

De un momento a otro y como si se tratara de un parpadeo de luz Sasuke y Sanosuke se encontraban en medio del circulo que habían formado todos en el bosque mientras se despedían.

—Haz llegado tarde, Sasuke — reconoció Naruto con una sonrisa amistosa hacia el mayor de los pelinegros.

Sasuke paseo la mirada por todos los presentes en el lugar y la detuvo en Sakura por unos segundos. Luego la cambio a Naruto y le sonrió con autosuficiencia —Culpa del Usuratonkashi.

Sanosuke inmediatamente frunció el ceño ante el insulto dirigido a él. —No debí preocuparme tanto por ti — rodo los ojos con molestia — Eres un pesado.

Ahora fue el turno de Sasuke de rodar con hastió la mirada.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — pregunto la Hyuga con un deje de preocupación. Naruto la tarde anterior les había comunicado que Sasuke y Sanosuke ahora llevaban una armónica relación. Pero habían llegado discutiendo al punto de reunión. Sasuke por su parte portaba ropas diferentes y un escaso equipaje. ¿Acaso el Uchiha saldría de nuevo de viaje?

Sanosuke realizo un puchero ante la observación de Hinata y luego fijo su mirada con enojo y decepción en Kakashi.

—Es su decisión — se limitó a decir el sexto hokage intentando desviar el enojo de Sanosuke de su persona.

—No está en condiciones de salir de viaje — expuso su punto alarmado. Sasuke aún no se encontraba muy débil como para salir al mundo por sí solo. Después de todo aún era odiado en muchos lugares del mundo, alguien podría emboscarlo y herirlo gravemente. La obligación de Kakashi era mantener a salvo a todos los habitantes de la aldea, incluido Sasuke.

—No soy tan débil — dijo en defensa Sasuke, su orgullo estaba siendo pisoteado por ese niño con complejo de sobreprotección. Él debería de cuidar de Sanosuke, no Sanosuke de él — Demos por finalizada esta discusión — aclaro autoritario al ver que el chico se preparaba nuevamente para contraatacar.

Sanosuke desvió la mirada enojado hacia otro punto.

—Bueno — intervino Naruto para que ambos detuvieran su pelea absurda e infantil — Activemos el pergamino.

Sakura con decisión camino a paso firme hasta posarse al lado de Naruto.

— ¿Están seguros de que solo ustedes podrán? — pregunto Hinata con preocupación. Naruto había querido que ella se mantuviera fuera de la realización del jutsu pero era muy peligroso para solo dos personas el gran drenaje de chakra que la técnica que representaba. Además de su complejidad. — Yo podría…

—No, Hinata — interrumpió el Uzumaki con seriedad. No quería que su prometida resultara dañada cuando él y Sakura podían hacerse cargo de todo. Ambos tenían enormes reservas de chakra.

Hinata iba a refutar las palabras de Naruto cuando la silueta de Sasuke colocándose al lado del Uzumaki y de Sakura la hizo desistir y que sus palabras murieran en su garganta.

—Hagamos esto — ordeno el Uchiha con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Naruto observo a Sakura igual de sorprendida que él y luego agrego con seriedad — ¿Crees estar capacitado para hacerlo en este momento?

—Me ofendes — contraatacó Sasuke

—Bien — dijo Kakashi llamando la atención de los tres miembros del equipo siete. Coloco el pergamino en el medio del circulo que habían formado los tres en el suelo completamente abierto y prosiguió a alejarse a una distancia prudente de sus ex estudiantes — Comiencen.

—Bien — todos observaron asombrados como en completa sincronía los tres ninjas comenzaban a realizar el patrón de sellos correspondientes que se encontraban impresos en el pergamino. Una corriente de chakra se hizo presente en el ambiente ocasionada por los próximos usuarios del jutsu, quienes con armonía recitaron las siguientes palabras: — Técnica Prohibida: Portal Interdimensional.

Como sucedió la vez anterior ante los ojos asombrados de los viajeros del tiempo, una enorme cantidad de chakra fue llevada al pergamino, la cual en esta ocasión fue mucha mayor de la cual había sido utilizada en el primer momento en el futuro. Claro la cantidad de personas a transportar en un solo viaje esta vez era mayor que el número de tres. El chakra se manifestó en forma de corriente acompañado de una luz azulada. Dejando perplejos a los espectadores que la observaban.

—Es justo como sucedió la primera vez — comento Hana impresionada. En ese momento su padre había utilizado el portal para llevarla a ella y a Yuki al pasado estando aun en medio de la catástrofe que era Konoha.

—Esa vez recuerdo que viajamos separados — dijo Kyoko bajando de la rama del árbol y acercándose a paso lento al portal. Sasuke había utilizado ese jutsu para enviarla a ese tiempo y que no corriera peligro. Pero solo había viajado junto con Kuroi.

—Luego de días el séptimo me envió a este lugar — recordó Tadashi. Las cosas se habían complicado al pasar los días en el futuro y Naruto como muestra de compañerismo hacia Kiba había decidido enviarlo también al pasado al lado de sus compañeros de equipo.

—Mamá utilizo el portal con nosotros tres — dijo Itachi con sinceridad. Naruto había realizado dos viajes por separado pero el número mayor de personas transportadas habían sido dos. Su madre había podido hacerlo con los tres al mismo tiempo. Ella sin duda era maravillosa.

Kakashi sonrió con tranquilidad por esa razón les había ordenado a ellos tres que realizaran el jutsu, puesto que consumía mucha energía, además de que la cantidad de personas que viajarían era alta. Sabía que con la cantidad de chakra descomunal que juntos podían reunir bastaría para hacer regresar a los chicos.

—Supongo que esta si es la despedida — menciono Kiba algo entristecido luego de un par de segundos en silencio. El castaño se acercó un poco a Tadashi dándole su mano esperando estrechar la contraria como despedida. Tadashi solo le sonrió de vuelta y acepto el amable apretón.

—No pudimos compartir mucho pero…— el menor le sonrió mas radiante si es que eso era posible — espero poder pasar más tiempo contigo en el futuro.

—Si — respondió Kiba soltando la mano del chico y viendo como este era el primero en entrar al portal.

— ¡Asegúrate de salir con mi madre! — fue lo último que se escuchó antes de ver como el rubio desaparecía.

Kiba se tallo los ojos con esmero. Él no lloraría.

—Cuídense mucho — pidió Hinata al momento que abrazaba con fuerza a los pequeños Uzumaki y sentía sus ojos humedecerse debido a las lágrimas.

—Por supuesto — aseguro Hana con una sonrisa nostalgia al momento que se separaban de Hinata. Sería algo triste dejar atrás las aventuras con sus jóvenes padres pero también ansiaba regresar a casa junto a sus personas amadas.

—Disfruten mucho y sean muy felices — deseo Yuki con una sonrisa al momento que Naruto se acercaba para acariciar tiernamente sus cabellos como despedida.

—Sigue así. Estoy orgulloso de la persona que eres — se despidió Naruto con una sonrisa del pequeño quien solo atino a sonrojarse por sus palabras. Naruto cambio su mirada hacia Hana que le observaba con una leve sonrisa. Ella siempre había sido muy apegada a Naruto a pesar de todos los altibajos que había tenido con este en ese tiempo por su diferencia de ideología e ideales. — Te convertirás en una hermosa mujer Hana, recuérdalo.

La rubia se sonrojo levemente por esas palabras reconfortantes. Sabía que era la princesa del Hokage pero estaba feliz de ser amada por su padre. El amor de pareja llegaría más adelante junto a una persona que la valorara y amara.

—Te extrañare — fue lo único que la chica pudo decir antes de darse la vuelta y caminar al portal adentrándose en este junto con Yuki.

— ¡Nos veremos luego!

Naruto entrelazo su mano con la de Hinata cuando los chicos desaparecieron. La Hyuga devolvió el acto apretando con un poco de fuerza la unión de ambas manos. Luego ambos sonrieron mirándose a los ojos. Todo estaría bien.

Sasuke observo de reojo como Sakura abrazaba y besaba a cada uno de los chicos repetidas veces no queriendo en su interior dejarlos ir. Suspiro. Ella siempre había sido así de efusiva y amorosa.

 _Por eso siempre había sido ella la elegida._

—Es una gran mujer — menciono Kyoko a su lado aunque aun guardando cierta distancia. Sabía que Sasuke había recapacitado, aunque no sabía hasta qué punto lo había hecho, aun así se sentía más en confianza a su lado, como si fuera el Sasuke que ella conocía.

—Lo sé — dijo con simpleza no queriendo dejar a la chica sin respuesta, no merecía mas desplantes de su parte.

—Serias un idiota si la dejaras ir — dio como todo consejo sonriendo divertida cuando un leve sonrojo tiño las mejillas del ultimo Uchiha — Te estaré esperando.

Sasuke observo a la chica adentrarse en el portal con su inseparable mascota y solo pudo desear internamente que las cosas marcharan bien para ambos a partir de ese momento.

—Por favor cuídense mucho — a unos metros de distancia la voz de Sakura salió completamente ahogada por el llanto, intentaba vagamente limpiarse el camino de lágrimas con la mano pero este volvía a aparecer segundos después. Se sentía como una despedida definitiva, no quería que todo acabara así. — Los amo tanto.

Los hermanos Uchiha sonrieron con algo de tristeza por el sentir y la confusión tan palpable que tenía Sakura. Querían darle seguridad de que todo estaría bien, que se verían de nuevo pero ellos no estaban completamente seguros de ello.

—También te amamos — respondió Itachi con una sonrisa al momento de ser abrazado de nuevo por Sakura junto con Mikoto — Eres maravillosa ya te lo hemos dicho.

—Querer a mami — apoyo la pequeña con una sonrisa los pensamientos de sus hermanos. Sakura solo en ese momento los libero, dándoles un mudo permiso para que también se despidieran de Sasuke.

—Todo estará bien — dijo Sanosuke al momento que era atrapado entre los brazos de Sakura y este le devolvía el gesto con amor — Somos muy importantes para mi padre, no lo olvides.

La chica negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Gracias por ser parte de mi vida, Sanosuke — dijo como últimas palabras de despedida haciendo sonrojar al chico.

—Gracias a ti por darme la vida — se despidió con una sonrisa separándose lentamente de ella para ir a su encuentro con Sasuke.

Sasuke por su parte sintió como Mikoto se aferraba torpemente a sus piernas. Aun después de todos los malos momentos y el sufrimiento que le causo la niña no podía dejar de lado ese hábito suyo. Se sintió un poco culpable pero desecho esos pensamientos de inmediato cuando recordó que tenía unas palabras que decirle a la pequeña niña pelirosa. Esa que lo había enamorado desde el primer momento.

Sasuke se colocó a la altura de Mikoto con una sonrisa en el rostro y le acaricio tiernamente los cabellos color rosa. Luego agrego: — Mikoto he tomado una decisión — dijo con seguridad haciendo extrañar a la niña — Sanosuke si estará con nosotros.

En el momento en que los ojos igual de negros que el suyo brillaron con felicidad infinita Sasuke supo que había hecho lo correcto.

— ¡Querer a papi! — grito aferrándose emocionada al pecho de Sasuke quien solo sonrió con alegría por ser merecedor nuevamente del amor de esa pequeña niña.

—Yo también te amo — respondió. Cuando Itachi llego hacia donde ellos estaban Sasuke dejo a Mikoto nuevamente en el suelo para acercarse hacia su hijo menor y ponerle toda su atención.

Itachi observo de reojo a Sasuke, era su padre, pero no sabía exactamente que debía decirle, así que solo se dedicó a guardar silencio. Sasuke solo suspiro, también debía pedirle perdón a Itachi por todo.

—Tú me recuerdas mucho a mi hermano — soltó con una sonrisa nostálgica llamando por completo la atención del menor — Eres un buen hermano y me has ayudado a ver la realidad.

— ¿La realidad? — pregunto el menor sin comprender frunciendo el ceño en el proceso.

—Una vida sin tu hermano no valdría la pena — respondió con una ligera sonrisa — Y también me enseñaste que el amor no es condicional. El amor que le profesabas a Sanosuke a pesar de las adversidades es muy parecido al que yo le profeso a mi hermano.

Itachi sonrió levemente — Al final sí que has comprendido todo ¿eh? — dijo con un tono burlón chasqueando la lengua.

Sasuke sonrió igual de animado que Itachi o al menos hasta que sintió el peso extra de alguien abrazándolo bruscamente por la espalda. Rodo los ojos con superioridad. Sanosuke era tan silencioso y discreto que no merecía ser llamado ninja.

—Procura cuidarte bastardo — le recordó con el ceño fruncido al momento que rompía el abrazo y se situaba delante de Sasuke.

— ¿Si te digo que si regresaras a tu tiempo con más tranquilidad? — pregunto ya algo fastidiado del complejo sobreprotector del chico. Diablos juntarse con su hermano le había dejado secuelas. Sanosuke asintió — Lo hare siempre y cuando tú no te metas en problemas — negocio esta vez con una sonrisa de picardía.

Sanosuke se lo pensó unos momentos — Hecho — accedió con una sonrisa para luego comenzar a caminar hacia el portal con Itachi y Mikoto. Aunque un par de pasos después Sasuke lo detuvo levemente sosteniéndolo del brazo izquierdo para ahora sentir él que era abrazo por la espalda — ¿Sasuke?

—Gracias por existir — susurro quedamente solo para que Sanosuke lo escuchara, segundos más tarde lo dejo ir con una sonrisa.

Todos los presentes vieron como los últimos chicos entraban en el portal para desaparecer segundos después junto con el jutsu y el pergamino.

— ¿Por qué el pergamino también desapareció? — pregunto Kiba con curiosidad.

—Ese era el pergamino que había traído Momoshiki y pertenecía al futuro — respondió Kakashi comenzando a caminar de regreso a la aldea siendo seguido por Naruto, Hinata y Kiba — Supongo que habrá regresado al tiempo que pertenece.

—De todas maneras no creo que lo necesitemos mas — respondió Naruto despreocupado.

—Tienes razón, ahora todo está en calma — respondió Hinata aferrándose al brazo del Uzumaki con una sonrisa.

— ¿Tu qué opinas, Sakura? — pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa, pero al no recibir respuesta se giró hacia atrás para encontrar el lugar completamente vacío — ¿pero que...?

—Se ha marchado con Sasuke — respondió Kakashi ante la extrañeza de los tres — Fue a verme esta mañana en mi oficina para solicitarme permiso.

Los tres amigos que escucharon la declaración solo pudieron mirarse entre sí y desearle suerte a su amiga en el camino que esperaba emprender al lado del último Uchiha.

.

.

.

Sakura seguía impasible a Sasuke a través del bosque. El Uchiha era tan veloz que por poco y lo perdía de vista puesto que había emprendido su viaje apenas el portal se había cerrado, ni siquiera se había molestado en despedirse de Naruto quien era su mejor amigo.

Sasuke observo de reojo a la chica ¿a qué quería jugar su compañera? Simplemente lo había seguido en silencio absoluto pero esta no había preguntado o insinuado siquiera querer acompañarlo en su viaje, tan siquiera dudaba que lo siguiera amando luego de todas las desfachateces que le hizo en el pasado a ella y a Sanosuke.

Prácticamente le había mostrado con hechos en su cara que no estaba de acuerdo con un futuro a su lado. Y aun así ella simplemente lo seguía. Sakura ni siquiera traía consigo equipaje.

No pudiendo más con sus dudas se detuvo abruptamente luego de estar cerca de diez minutos con ese juego — ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sakura? — pregunto seriamente encarándola.

—Estar a tu lado — tan sincera, contundente y rotunda como siempre. Tanto que incluso logro dibujar una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del chico.

Sin embargo, luego de unos segundos Sasuke frunció el ceño — Anhelabas tu libertad.

—La libertad de tus fantasmas y pasado Sasuke — respondió con simpleza afilando su mirada para transmitir tanta determinación como le fuera posible — Te amo, pensé que a estas alturas habría quedado claro que mis sentimientos no cambiaran.

Sasuke desvió la mirada. Sakura no podía estar confesándole sus sentimientos nuevamente ¿Qué acaso no entendía que él siempre la lastimaba? — Aun después de todo lo que hice…

—Eso no me importa — contraataco inmediatamente — Se muy bien cuáles son tus verdaderos sentimientos ahora.

— ¡No te merezco Sakura! — exclamo con furia contenida hacia sí mismo esperando que ese fuera suficientemente argumento para mantenerla lejos de él. No quería dañarla más.

Sakura sonrió con comprensión al momento que acortaba la distancia entre ellos y le acaricia con algo de duda el mechón de cabello negro que caía sobre el rostro el pelinegro — Deja que yo decida eso — sonrió amorosamente en respuesta dejando mudo al chico en el proceso — Deja que yo decida si quiero tener un viaje en vez de una lujosa boda. Si deseo al comandante de la policía en lugar de a cualquier otro hombre de la aldea. Déjame ser yo quien decida tener una sobrina y tres hijos contigo porque nada me haría más feliz que eso. El verte a mi lado cada día, es lo que yo deseo, Sasuke.

Sasuke trago saliva ante la nueva declaración que ella le hacía, una tan transparente, tan sincera, tan libre de dudas. Si eso era lo que él también deseaba ¿porque simplemente no se arriesgaba?

Sasuke tomo con fuerza la mano de una muy sorprendida a Sakura y comenzó a caminar arrastrándola con suavidad tras de él.

— ¿Sasuke?

—Hay un templo de camino hacia la aldea de la roca. Podemos casarnos en ese lugar.

Sasuke viviría cada uno de sus días para ver la hermosa sonrisa que Sakura portaba en ese momento.

 _Esa era una promesa._

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

N/A: 10.200 palabras. Creo que recompense la larga espera.

Ya solo queda un capitulo, por favor déjenme en los comentarios sus dudas y sobre si les gusto el capítulo o no.

Espero actualizar antes de que acabe el año.

Sin más nos vemos…

Adiosito.


	44. Chapter 44: El corazón de un Uchiha

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 43: El corazón de un Uchiha.

— ¡Bienvenidos! — apenas y pudieron reaccionar ante ese grito eufórico cuando se vieron atrapados entre los brazos de Sakura. Pero a pesar de que habían descansado lo más posible luego del ataque de Momoshiki, el simple acto de viajar a través del portal los dejo nuevamente exhaustos y un poco adoloridos, cosa que no había ocurrido la primera vez pero que atribuían a que sus cuerpos les estaban pidiendo mayor descanso ante ese viaje con muchos altibajos tanto emocionales como físicos. Por eso y más razones ninguno de atrevió a mover un solo musculo, no querían despreciar a la pelirosa pero tampoco se sentían con ánimo de abrazarla. La mayor se extrañó ante eso, así que con duda se separó de Itachi y Mikoto quienes habían sido los primeros en entrar por la puerta principal y por consiguiente las victimas de su abrazo. Sanosuke y Kyoko se encontraban justo en el umbral de la puerta de entrada, observándola con una sonrisa nerviosa. Los ojos jade de Sakura se pasearon lentamente sobre los recién llegados esta vez más calmada, temiendo que por la emoción de verlos llegar a casa pasara por alto todo tipo de heridas o condiciones que sus niños trajeran consigo.

—Estamos bien, mamá — la voz de Sanosuke sonó entre resignada y divertida ante la pelirosa que lo observo con emoción — Nadie está herido ni enfermo, solo estamos cansados.

Su madre como respuesta solo realizo un gracioso mohín con duda, no sabiendo si creerle del todo que solo estuvieran exhaustos, en especial luego de lo que Sasuke les había comentado cuando regreso de su viaje. Pero lo mejor seria dejarlo pasar, no quería parecer paranoica y Sanosuke a simple vista se veía en buenas condiciones. Luego lo examinaría a profundidad.

—No sabía que llegarían hoy — se excusó completamente avergonzada para cambiar el tema. La verdad estaba completamente ajenos a los asuntos que acontecían en el pasado por eso lo único que podían hacer era rezar para que sus hijos estuvieran bien. Por eso minutos atrás cuando percibió el chakra de los chicos la emoción la embargo haciendo que apenas ellos abrieran la puerta ella de manera desesperada se les lanzara encima.

—Lo suponíamos — a Sakura sin duda le extraño que el único que estuviera comunicándose normal fuera Sanosuke, sin embargo, este media bien las palabras que diría, y no era para nada el mismo chico que había atravesado el portal semanas atrás. Ella era su madre y sabía que su hijo estaba sin lugar a dudas diferente.

—Y…— comenzó nuevamente con una nueva pregunta pero no sabía cómo formularla con exactitud — ¿Cómo se llevan? — pregunto observando a sus tres hijos y luego a Kyoko quien, misteriosamente, rehuía de su mirada y no se había movido ni un milímetro de un posición a un lado de Sanosuke — ¿Qué tal el viaje?

Vio como todos sonreían con algo de vergüenza pero la que tomo la palabra esta vez fue la menor de sus hijos.

—Papi lindo — comento la niña con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y una gran sonrisa. Sakura por su parte negó divertida — Querer mucho a papi.

—Bien — concordó Sakura con una sonrisa — Concuerdo contigo cariño, tu padre siempre ha sido guapo.

—Pero es frio — menciono esta vez Itachi con seriedad llamando la atención de Sakura — Nos amaba pero se notaba que estaba un poco…

—Roto — completo Sanosuke por su hermano. Prendiendo todas las alarmas en la mente de Sakura, ese era justo el punto donde quería llegar.

— ¿Ocurrió algo? — su esposo al volver había mencionado que Sanosuke había sido víctima de su versión pasada, y si recordaba tan bien a Sasuke como creía hacerlo eso solo significaban problemas. Por eso su mirada con el ceño fruncido se posó solamente en Sanosuke.

—Para nada — respondió el chico con una sonrisa. Esa que era tan característica y natural en él. Una completamente cálida — Yo pude sentir el amor hacia nosotros. De hecho, encontré lo que estaba buscando.

La expresión de Sakura cambio a una de completa sorpresa, segundos antes de ver a su hijo marchar al pasado, le había mencionado que para estar en paz con su padre y tener una buena relación debía comprender tanto el corazón de Sasuke como el suyo mismo. No creyó que en el pasado lo lograría pero se alegraba por su primogénito y sin lugar a dudas también por su esposo. Ya era hora de que tuvieran una buena relación como padre e hijo.

—Me alegro — sonrió al momento que se hacía a un lado para que los chicos terminaran de ingresar a su hogar. Ya todo prometía estar en completa paz, los pormenores podían aclararlos en la cena — Les preparare un gran banquete para celebrar.

Sanosuke ingreso a la mansión en silencio pero no así en el caso de Kyoko quien simplemente no se movió de su lugar. Todos la observaron con duda, pero la pelinegra tenía su mirada posada en el piso.

—Cariño — llamo Sakura con el mote cariñoso que le decía en cuanto ambas estaban solas, o en presencia de Sasuke, para ella Kyoko era más que la niña que habían rescatado ella y Sasuke en su viaje, era mucho más que la simple sobrina de su esposo. La había criado y educado, la había visto crecer para convertirse en una hermosa mujer. La amaba como si fuera su propia hija.

—Me siento cansada — comento con voz baja e indiferente sin darle la cara a los demás — Iré a descansar en mi departamento — concluyo la chica para preocupación de todos los presentes. Sanosuke por su parte solo pudo fruncir el ceño ante eso, Kyoko posiblemente estaba enojada con él pero eso no tenía importancia ahora, la chica se veía débil y pálida no estaba cien por ciento recuperada de su pelea en el ataque y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se marchara a casa completamente sola.

Sakura iba a objetar en el momento en que Sanosuke tomo la muñeca de la chica. Lo siguiente que sucedió fue muy extraño para la pelirosa puesto que ambos pares de miradas negras se encontraron. Sakura pudo jurar que hubo una pequeña pelea interna de poderes entre ambos pero pese a que existía diferencia de altura la voluntad de Kyoko termino doblegada por Sanosuke y esa nueva presencia e imponencia que tenía. Cosa que dio lugar a que la chica entrara a la mansión como todos los demás y luego de un suspiro se encaminara escaleras arriba sin decir ni una palabra.

—Siéntete como en casa, Kuroi — le menciono Sanosuke a la pequeña mascota de la chica quien ingreso con tranquilidad para luego restregarse en las piernas de Sanosuke con cariño.

—Yo también descansare — comento Itachi con una leve sonrisa para comenzar a recorrer el mismo camino que Kyoko segundos atrás. Sakura lo observo con extrañeza, Itachi no era de los niños que se mostraran cansados nunca, también su personalidad estaba diferente ¿Qué tanto había pasado con sus hijos para que cambiaran tanto en el pasado? Quiso recordarse que no debía ser paranoica. Sin embargo, el comentario de Sanosuke le causo aún más inquietud.

—Me preocupa — dijo el chico en un suspiro cuando observaba a su hermano marcharse.

— ¿Por qué? — la pregunta de Sakura se vio completamente ignorada por Sanosuke quien solo paso a su lado con paso lento, Kuroi siguiéndole con tranquilidad. Sakura se giró completamente extrañada dispuesta a enfrentar a su hijo cuando sintió un leve tirón de su ropa. Sus ojos jade se encontraron con unos color carbón pertenecientes a su pequeña hija.

— ¿Papi?

Sakura le acaricio suavemente los cabellos a Mikoto con una sonrisa, al menos uno de sus hijos parecía igual que cuando se fue — Papá esta con Naruto — aunque luego de pensarlo unos segundos. Hana y Yuki debieron de haber irrumpido la reunión entre ambos. Así que Sasuke con el pleno conocimiento de que sus hijos habían vuelto debía estar camino a casa — De seguro llegara pronto. Vamos, prepararemos una comida deliciosa — la niña asintió emocionada causando que la misma Sakura también sonriera.

.

.

.

Hinata no pudo contener la emoción de tener a sus hijos nuevamente entre sus brazos sanos y salvos, ocasionando que pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad escaparan por sus mejillas. Naruto sonreía alegremente, al igual que Hana y Yuki al ser recibidos nuevamente de esa manera por su madre. Había sido un viaje difícil, con muchas luchas emociones y físicas pero se sentía bien estar en casa, a pesar de que aldea sufrió cierto deterioro debido al ataque. Estaban seguros que juntos podrían enfrentar cualquier obstáculo. Se tenían unos a otros después de todo.

— ¿Comeremos ramen verdad? — pregunto Yuki con una sonrisa una vez habiéndose separado del abrazo de su madre.

—Seguro — afirmo Hinata con una sonrisa. La mayor parte de las veces intentaba que su familia ingiriera alimentos nutritivos, balanceados y sobre todas las cosas variados. Algo tremendamente difícil cuando se trataba de los Uzumaki, pero por ser ese un dia especial, permitiría que Naruto fuera a Ichiraku´s por un poco de ramen para la cena — ¿Por qué no?

A penas había terminado de pronunciar esa inocente pregunta cuando los miembros restantes de la familia dejaron entre ver detrás de ellos una inmensa hilera de tazones de ramen, que anteriormente, habían adquirido del restaurante favorito de la familia.

—Sabíamos que no podías negarte — explico Hana con una sonrisa divertida al ver en el rostro de su madre una expresión de incredibilidad — Es por eso que para ahorrar tiempos los pedimos de camino.

—Hay 30 tazones de ramen — continuo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna — 2 para ti y 28 para nosotros tres — explico al momento que se señalaba junto con Yuki y Hana. Los cuales asintieron en acuerdo.

Hinata suspiro resignada. Solo sería por esa ocasión. No quería ni imaginar por lo que sus pequeños tuvieron que pasar estando en el pasado, eso luego de lo que Sasuke le comento a Naruto y este último posteriormente a ella. La preocupación no la había dejado en paz todas esas noches, se mantenía en vela pensando en cómo se estaría desarrollando la precoz convivencia de sus hijos con sus versiones del pasado. Después de todo no creía que ella a los veinte años tuviera la madurez suficiente para salvaguardar y encargarse de la integridad de dos chicos que fueran sus hijos, uno de ellos un niño hiperactivo y competitivo y otro una adolescente con los problemas y prejuicios típicos de su edad.

Por eso aun cuando vio que los chicos estaban completamente concentrados en servir la mesa y comenzar a discutir por la cantidad de tazones respectiva de cada uno, intento sutilmente de llamar su atención. Carraspeo suavemente su garganta en un aviso indirecto de que debía de prestársele atención. Tal y como lo espero las acciones de los dos menores se detuvieron y pronto se vio observada por dos pares de ojos curiosos de color azul cielo.

Naruto por su parte se mantuvo ajeno a la llamada silenciosa de Hinata. En su lugar tomo la delantera en la competición por el ramen.

— ¿Todo estuvo bien cuando estaban en el pasado? — pregunto hacia los dos, una pregunta general que esperaba por el bien de su estabilidad mental que fuera contestada positivamente.

Yuki bufo. Un resoplido causado por cualquier niño que no obtuviera lo que quería — Si todo bien.

Hana le devolvió una sonrisa burlesca a su hermano.

—Tan bien como se podría estar cuando Itachi Uchiha te patea el trasero.

Hinata sinceramente quiso preguntar a qué exactamente se refería su hija con ese comentario pero la mirada colérica de su hijo menor la hizo guardar silencio dos segundos antes de que este soltara una contestación a la provocación de su hermano — Mejor que cuando Kyoko te quita el novio.

Esta vez el tema era de completo interés no solo para Hinata, sino también para Naruto que con la palabra prohibida había salido de su éxtasis con el ramen. Ambos esperaron impacientes la siguiente respuesta.

Hana en su lugar frunció el ceño, ignorando olímpicamente las miradas curiosas de sus padres — Sanosuke no es mi novio.

—Pero bien que te gusta.

Naruto frunció el ceño sin entender del todo lo que sucedía, según las palabras de Yuki, Kyoko le había quitado toda oportunidad a su hija con el primogénito de su mejor amigo. Naruto estaba consciente de los sentimientos de su hija hacia Sanosuke Uchiha, pero a pesar de que le preocupaba en cierto grado el que esa relación existiera, también era cierto que las posibilidades eran mínimas. Sanosuke y Hana eran completamente diferentes de los pies a la cabeza. Sus mundos eran diferentes, en eso Kyoko y Sanosuke tenían más similitud, por mucho. ¿Eso significaba que Kyoko y Sanosuke estaban destinados a estar juntos?

Hinata por su parte no pudo evitar entristecerse por su pequeño retoño. Ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que era estar enamorada en secreto, admirar a esa persona desde lejos y procurarla sin esperar nada a cambio. Esperaba que con el tiempo su hija fuera correspondida como lo fue ella con Naruto, por eso insistió a su esposo el que era una buena idea que ambos pertenecieran al mismo equipo. Pero veía que la suerte no estaba del lado de Hana.

—Hana…

—Es solo mi compañero — respondió ella evitando que Hinata expresara lo que pensaba en ese momento — Somos amigos.

Naruto suspiro y tomo la palabra en lugar de Yuki — ¿Estas segura de eso?

Hana asintió con seguridad. Después de todo lo que había pasado y aun no estando segura del porqué, sus pensamientos siempre la llevaban a otra persona. Perteneciente de igual manera al legendario clan Uchiha. Pero con un corazón mucho más valiente y bondadoso que todo aquel que ella hubiera visto. Ella se juró desde el mismo momento en que lo perdió temporalmente, nunca más alejarse de esa persona que le había brindado su compañía y apoyo incondicional. —Mis pensamientos están destinos hacia otra persona.

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio pues en realidad no tenían mucho que decir. Naruto en ese momento solo fue consciente de que, sin importar quien fuera esa persona misteriosa, nada podría compararse a estar relacionado con el idiota de su amigo. Afortunadamente para él el único peligro inminente era Sanosuke, y ya que estaba descartado no había nada de qué preocuparse.

—Séptimo — todos los presentes observaron con interés hacia la ventana, lugar de donde provenía la voz. Grande fue la sorpresa cuando enfocaron a Sanosuke Uchiha entrando por esta al interior del cálido hogar — Huele delicioso — comento al aire al momento que inhalaba el aroma de la cena.

—Siéntate te serviré un poco — ofreció Hinata con una sonrisa, era muy normal que Sanosuke entrara de esa manera, siempre estaba en ese lugar en vez de estar en la mansión Uchiha, era como otro hijo para ellos y por supuesto era el primogénito de Sasuke y Sakura.

—No hace falta — le detuvo el pelinegro cuando vio que la Hyuga estaba por levantarse — Solo vine porque quería hablar con el Séptimo — aclaro con una sonrisa causando que los cuatro pares de ojos le miraran confundido —Bueno a hacerle una solicitud.

—¿Problemas con Sasuke? — pregunto Naruto con curiosidad al no encontrar otra razón por la cual el chico no estuviera compartiendo con su familia — Sabes que puedes quedarte los días que quieras, ya el teme se calmara.

—Uh, no — respondió Sanosuke con una sonrisa nerviosa, lo que menos planeaba de ahora en adelante era discutir con su padre y refugiarse donde Naruto — Es sobre…— comenzó mirando con atención a Hana no perdiéndose sus reacciones — Otra persona y por supuesto sobre mí.

Hana observo con sorpresa a su amigo.

Naruto por otra parte asintió, un poco curioso sobre lo que ese pequeño tendría que decirle.

—Como quieras — concibió el rubio con una sonrisa, levantándose para ir a un lugar más privado con Sanosuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke deslizo la puerta corrediza que daba entrada a su casa con algo de ansiedad. Se había tenido que encargar de unas cuantas cosillas antes de poder ser libre e ir a su hogar junto a su esposa y sus hijos. El corazón le había saltado de felicidad en cuanto vio a Hana y Yuki completamente a salvo. Luego de saludarlos y preguntarles apropiadamente como se encontraban y como resultaron las cosas en el pasado no pudo evitar preguntar por sus hijos. Los chicos Uzumaki mencionaron que estaban en perfecto estado pero sus sonrisas, era algo de lo que se enteraría pronto. Porque era obvio que algo ocultaban.

—Estoy en casa — anuncio con voz alta al ver el recibidor y la sala de estar completamente solitarias, eso le provoco un mal augurio, se adentró un poco más al momento que observaba hacia todos lados en busca de algún integrante pero no fue así — ¿Sakura? — pregunto cuando estuvo en medio de la sala completamente confundido.

—Cariño — le llamo la pelirosa con alegría, Sasuke entonces decidió fijar su mirada en las escaleras, por la cual bajaban en ese momento Sakura y Sanosuke. Su hijo se bien, sano y salvo, inclusive algo alegre, pero con un aire de madurez que antes no tenía.

Sasuke por un momento se sintió pequeño cuando Sanosuke clavo su mirada negra en la de él, una mirada que le transmitía tantas cosas. —Bienvenido a casa, papá.

Sasuke nunca supo con exactitud si había comenzado a acortar la distancia antes o después de que Sanosuke le dedicara esa bienvenida, solo supo del momento exacto en el cual abrazo con fuerza a su hijo, ese que por un momento temió haber perdido, sin intensión de separarse.

—Estoy en casa — repitió despacio nuevamente. Podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Sanosuke cerca del suyo, así como su corazón latiendo y no había mejor sensación que esa.

—Supongo que la cena tendré que guardarla — comento Sakura luego de unos minutos en silencio, ocasionando que padre e hijo se separaran para observarla con extrañeza — Puse todo mi empeño en prepararla.

—Yo si quiero comer — comento Sanosuke sintiendo su estómago rugir — Papá, tu y yo comeremos.

— ¿Y los demás? — pregunto Sasuke con preocupación.

—Itachi y Kyoko llegaron muy cansados, casi inmediatamente se fueron a dormir — comento Sakura con una sonrisa aunque estaba un poco preocupada — Mikoto estaba esperándote pero a la final también termino dormida.

—Entiendo.

—Luego le subiré la comida a Kyoko, sé que no ha podido dormir mucho y necesita alimentarse — comento Sanosuke iniciando el camino hacia la cocina, Sasuke y Sakura se observaron entre sí con curiosidad — Se expuso demasiado en el pasado, lo ideal es que se recupere al cien.

—Tienes razón cariño pero yo puedo encargarme de Kyoko — comento Sakura con una sonrisa siguiéndole el paso a Sasuke que también iba hacia la cocina — No es necesario que te ocupes de ella.

—Lo es — afirmo con convicción deteniendo los argumentos de Sakura — De hecho quiero saber todo sobre sus cuidados, que tanto puede exigirse, la dieta que puede comer y lo que no, sus medicinas con sus dosis respectivas, quiero saber todo sobre eso.

—Sanosuke — le llamo Sasuke para que se detuviera, no quería que su hijo se viera envuelto en un amor imposible y saliera lastimado por eso.

—Se lo que quiero, papá — le respondió observándolo de cara a cara. Sasuke pudo notar que había seguridad en sus ojos — Amo a Kyoko y quiero tener una vida con ella, por eso se me hace justo que su cuidado pase a mí, soy su pareja después de todo.

— ¿Pareja? — pregunto Sakura con sorpresa, observo inmediatamente a Sasuke en busca de una negación pero su esposo solo observaba fijamente a su hijo mayor — Cariño eso es una gran responsabilidad.

—Sé que piensas que no es una buena idea — prosiguió su monologo observando a Sasuke — Pero la amo, de igual manera no nos separaras. Además, planeo hacer un viaje.

— ¿Viaje? —Sasuke frunció el ceño con desconcierto, era peor que un capricho adolescente.

—Quiero entrenar y ver el mundo — respondió con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia — Saber de lo que soy capaz ahora.

Sasuke le sonrió triunfante, a su parecer había ganado esa pequeña riña — Las cosas no son tan sencillas, tienes que…

—El séptimo ya lo sabe — interrumpió con una sonrisa haciendo enmudecer a Sasuke — Me ha dado el permiso y por supuesto también el de Kyoko. Como comprenderán ella vendrá conmigo.

—Sanosuke apenas acabas de regresar. Razona un poco quiero saber cómo estas primero, asegurarme de que estas bien, tu cabeza se enfriara al cabo de unos días y recapacitaras — dijo Sasuke dando un suspiro hondo para no terminar de perder la compostura, Sanosuke había vuelto con aires muy liberales.

Sanosuke por su parte sonrió divertido — No discutiré contigo, no cuando mi hermano necesita de ustedes, además también está el simple hecho de que no me apetece diferir contigo, padre.

Sasuke y Sakura observaron esta vez a su hijo con semblante diferente. Después de todo había mencionado que Itachi los necesitaba.

— ¿Ocurrió algo con Itachi? — pregunto preocupada Sakura colocando ambas manos a nivel de su pecho con preocupación.

— ¿Él también le hizo algo? — pregunto Sasuke con los músculos tensos por el coraje. No concibiendo la idea de que su versión del pasado hubiera lastimado a Sanosuke y a Itachi por igual, ¿también habría lastimado a Mikoto?

Sin embargo Sanosuke negó con un movimiento de cabeza — Al final Sasuke y yo logramos entendernos muy bien, él incluso arriesgo su vida por nosotros. Por eso encontré lo que estaba buscando y entendí que el sentimiento de amor que mi padre me profesaba era reciproco, sin importar la época que fuera — comento con una sonrisa tierna al recordar todo lo que le costó entender aquello y lo cerrado que podía llegar a ser su padre en algunas ocasiones — En medio del ataque que sufrió la aldea en el pasado Momoshiki aprovecho la distracción que había en ese momento y se apodero del sharingan de Itachi. Afortunadamente gracias al poder de Naruto Itachi puede ver nuevamente pero…

— ¿Itachi tenía el sharingan? — preguntaron ambos padres al unísono al no tener conocimiento de ese pequeño detalle de la vida de su hijo menor.

—Itachi lo mantuvo en secreto para que yo no me sintiera mal — respondió, ahora viéndolo todo más fríamente y con calma, se arrepentía de haber puesto esa culpabilidad en el corazón de su hermano. Él debió haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Itachi no temiera expresarse tal cual era.

—Espera — le interrumpió Sakura horrorizada — ¿Quieres decir que ese lunático fue capaz de…?

Sanosuke asintió nuevamente, no había necesidad de que su madre culminara la pregunta. Sabia de lo que hablaba — En ese momento estaba recuperándome de usar el sharingan — comento con algo de vergüenza, no contaría que se intentó suicidar con su propio poder — Itachi fue un blanco fácil.

Sasuke desvió la mirada completamente enojado. Y pensar que los habían enviado a esa época para que precisamente estuvieran a salvo. Sin duda tuvieron más problemas en el pasado que los hubieran tenido quedándose en ese tiempo.

—Mencionaste que usaste tu sharingan — comento Sakura con extrañeza — Pero te veo en perfecto estado, es decir, no así como Kyoko e Itachi.

—Descubrí que puedo usar el sharingan sin hacerme daño — Sanosuke simplemente continuaba sonriendo para estupefacción de ambos adultos — Supongo que algo habrá hecho Itachi para eso.

— ¿Itachi? — pregunto Sasuke repentinamente ansioso.

—Tú hermano, es una persona muy interesante — menciono con una sonrisa nerviosa — Como sea, temo que todos esos altibajos tengan repercusiones en Itachi, mi hermano aunque no lo demuestre es un niño sensible.

Sakura busco recostarse en una de las paredes cercanas, era demasiada información para ella en tan poco tiempo. Demasiado para que ella no colapsara en ese mismo instante.

—Es por eso que deseo hacer el viaje — continuo un poco preocupado al ver la palidez en el rostro de su madre — creo que después de esta experiencia nos haría bien crecer de manera individual. Supongo que no nos hará bien permanecer detrás de la sombra de alguien. Quiero explotar mi propio potencial y ver la vida como realmente es…

.

.

.

Naruto observo a Tadashi con una clara confusión en su rostro. ¿Qué les había picado a todos los chicos para hacerle la misma proposición el mismo día que regresaban de viaje? Aunque no podía quejarse, él mismo empezó a recorrer su propio camino a una edad temprana. Esos chicos solo buscaban superarse.

—¿Tus padres que opinan de esto? — pregunto el rubio con curiosidad. No esperaba una gran reacción por parte de Kiba, después de todo su naturaleza era despreocupada, pero Tamaki sin duda no estaría de acuerdo.

—Mamá solo me exigió cuidarme — bufo a medida que rodaba los ojos con impaciencia. Él no era un bebe.

—Bueno, te concedo el permiso — afirmo Naruto con una sonrisa tenue — Hana se pondrá muy triste cuando los vea partir mañana.

Tadashi se extrañó ante esto, ¿Naruto hablaba en plural? — ¿Disculpe?

Naruto sonrió esta vez zorrunamente — Sanosuke y Kyoko también se ausentaran de la aldea por entrenamiento — sonrió aún más cuando Sanosuke recompuso una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro — Esperemos que no se vuelvan tan fuertes como tú. Al menos Sanosuke ¿es tu rival no? Aunque si Kyoko lo entrenara no lo dudo. Ella es realmente muy fuerte.

La mirada de determinación en Tadashi le hizo regocijarse internamente. Era bueno tener rivales, así cada vez te volvías más fuerte debido a la sana competencia.

Esa generación era muy interesante.

.

.

.

Kyoko suspiro suavemente en cuanto dejo la taza donde había cenado completamente vacía en la mesita de noche que se encontraba a unos escasos metros de distancia. Sanosuke no tenía ni la más mínima intención de dejarla descansar esa noche pero antes de que su mente y cuerpo se perdieran en deseos insanos, debían terminar la conversación que antes habían comenzado.

—Tu padre ha de estar maldiciendo el día en que decidió acogerme — comento al aire cuando sintió que era suavemente recostada sobre la cómoda cama — Imagínate, le he quitado su posesión más preciada.

Sanosuke soltó una risita ante el comentario de la chica, simplemente le hacía gracia tanta exageración — Le dije que esto era lo que deseaba. Sé que esta renuente pero ya se acostumbrara. No me odiara para toda la vida.

Kyoko bufo, ella no estaba tan de acuerdo con eso — Dilo por ti. — dijo para segundos después cerrar los ojos fuertemente en cuanto sintió las manos de el moverse descaradamente por sus piernas — Yo misma no estoy de acuerdo con todo esto.

— ¿No me digas que aun estas enojada?

—Lo estoy — respondió de manera golpeada abriendo sus ojos con el sharingan en ellos — Pero supongo que no puedo culparte por lo idiota que puede llegar a ser mi padre.

—Por cierto Kyoko — comento desviando el tema de conversación a algo que le llamaba la atención — ¿Tu madre era una simple civil?

La chica esta vez le observo con curiosidad, causando que el chico continuara hablando para explicarse — Es decir, ella tenía conocimientos básicos cuando me topé con ella, pero…nunca la vi pelear.

Kyoko frunció el ceño tratando de recordar, la verdad era que nunca la había visto luchar pero comprendía que tuvo que hacerlo para que ella escapara de esos maleantes. Aun si ella murió en aquella pelea — Según los registros del clan ella tenía rango Chunnin.

—Oh.

—Si — respondió ella con una sonrisa triste a la exclamación de sorpresa por parte de él — No sé mucho sobre ellos.

—Y aun así piensas que hacer este viaje conmigo es malo — respondió él rodando los ojos con fastidio.

—Lo decía por Sasuke — reclamo — Voy a morir quemada por las llamas del amaterasu.

—No lo creo — refuto el con una sonrisa coqueta — No dejare que nadie te aparte de mí.

—Piensa que estoy ensuciando tu preciada inocencia.

—Si tan solo supiera que es al revés.

.

.

.

Sasuke estaba a un paso. Solo a un paso de salir de su habitación y detener la locura que estaba seguro estaba ocurriendo en la habitación donde se estaba quedando Kyoko, siendo apenas detenido por Sakura quien se encontraba entre él y la puerta de su habitación con una mirada enojada y el ceño fruncido.

—Sakura — le reclamo con el ceño fruncido por igual ante lo que él creía era un acto de rebeldía por parte de su esposa quien encubría la irresponsabilidad de esos dos jóvenes.

—No vas a impedir que crezca Sasuke, entiéndelo — dijo con cansancio al momento que rodaba los ojos ante la terquedad de su esposo y su sobreprotección exagerada.

—Esto puede acabar mal — le recordó con una mirada de pocos amigos que se acentuó al momento de verla sonreír.

—Nada entre nosotros resulto mal — le recordó con una sonrisa enamorada. No importaba cuantos pasaran, siempre amaría a Sasuke Uchiha — Lo solucionaran.

—Está bien pero si escucho un solo gemido entrare a esa habitación y…— sus palabras fueron detenidas por el toque suave en la puerta de la habitación. Sakura tan extrañada como él se hizo a un lado para abrirla. Ambos pares de ojos observaron con asombro y atención al pequeño pelinegro que se encontraba del otro lado, completamente somnoliento y con aire indefenso. — ¿Itachi?

—Uh… — desvió la mirada dudando un poco. Eran pocas las veces en las que se colaba a la habitación de alguien más para dormir a gusto. Generalmente lo hacía con Sanosuke pero en vista de que su hermano estaba realmente ocupado no le tocaba de otra que pedir permiso a sus padres. — ¿Puedo dormir aquí esta noche?

No hubo respuesta por parte de ambos adultos, Sakura solo se molestó en tomarlo entre brazos como a un niño pequeño y aferrarlo a su pecho con una sonrisa.

Sasuke cerró la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios, Sanosuke podía estar creciendo pero aún tenía dos niños pequeños que dependían de él — Por supuesto que sí. — le respondió al pequeño a medida que con cariño le acariciaba suavemente los cabellos.

Itachi sonrió sintiéndose mas seguro.

.

.

.

Hana nunca había estado tan furiosa como en ese momento. Sus dos mejores amigos, sus compañeros de equipo se habían ido a un viaje de entrenamiento, la habían abandonado. Lo peor fue que su padre ni siquiera se lo informo, la noticia le había caído de golpe esa mañana en cuanto había despertado – tarde como siempre – por lo cual no pudo evitar llegar tarde para despedirlos. Ahora se encontraba completamente sola en la aldea.

— ¿Qué hare si no puedo hacer misiones sin esos dos idiotas? — comento entre dientes con las mejillas sonrojadas de enojo.

—No te quejes demasiado — comento una voz cerca de donde estaba la rubia. Hana busco con su mirada celeste al dueño de esas palabras y se sorprendió esta vez gratamente de encontrar a Itachi sentado en una rama de un árbol cercano — Al menos no viste a Kyoko desnuda esta mañana.

La chica cambio su semblante a uno de asco, esa chica era una descarada pervertida — Espera un momento… — proceso la información tan rápido como se le era posible — ¿Se fueron juntos?

—Si — afirmo Itachi con una sonrisa, no quería hacerle daño a Hana pero era algo que sabría más temprano que tarde.

—Supongo que si ellos entrenan en parejas yo también podría hacerlo — susurro más para así que para su compañero sin embargo Itachi la escucho — ¿Itachi te gustaría entrenar conmigo? Podemos decirle a papá que nos enseñe un par de cosas. — le invito guiñándole un ojo. Ella también quería ser más fuerte para poder protegerlo.

—No lo sé — Itachi en su lugar negó algo asustado. No estaba preparado nuevamente para una batalla aun los recuerdos anteriores no se iban de su mente.

—Vamos será divertido — insistió la chica — Tu eres más valiente de lo que piensas. Además siempre estarás a mi lado te cubriré la espalda.

Itachi se sonrojo levemente ante esto. Solo pudo asentir en respuesta.

.

.

.

Sanosuke observo a Kyoko de reojo. No quería sobre esforzarla luego de todo lo que había pasado por eso insistió en que ella podía viajar una parte del camino en su espalda. De igual manera la chica no pesaba y su equipaje también era muy liviano. Observo esta vez hacia su lado derecho y encontró al pequeño gatito negro siguiéndoles el paso tranquilamente.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — pregunto con preocupación a la chica, aunque esta no había dejado de sonreír desde que despertó aquella mañana — ¿Te dolió mucho? — pregunto con algo de culpa, no había podido tener esa conversación la noche anterior puesto que ella se había quedado dormida casi al instante.

La chica por su parte solo sonrió mas — Te amo — respondió en su lugar haciendo sonreír al pelinegro — Quiero pasar cada minuto de mi vida a tu lado.

—Esos son los planes.

La chica se aferró más a él con alegría — No hay nada que me haga más feliz — dijo, aunque luego dudo un poco — Bueno quizá una sola cosa.

— ¿Cuál? — pregunto Sanosuke con verdadero interés — Dímelo y lo tendrás.

—Un hijo — respondió en un susurro — Un niño que sea mitad tú y mitad yo.

Sanosuke sonrió aún más a medida que observa el despejado cielo azul.

— ¿Por qué no? — pregunto imaginándose a un pequeño de cabello y ojos negros y piel tan blanca como la de ella. — De seguro será amado por ambos.

Kyoko rio levemente divertida — Nadie ama como un Uchiha, Sanosuke.

Por primera vez Sanosuke no pudo estar más de acuerdo con aquellas palabras.

.

.

.

Un par de ojos rojos observaban con regocijo la escena a lo lejos provocando que una malvada sonrisa se posara en sus labios.

 _El juego apenas estaba comenzando._

.

.

.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

N/A: ¡Termine el fic! ¡Luego de dos años!

No me maten peor tarde que nunca ¿no? Aun no se si hacer la segunda temporada. Déjenme sus opiniones en los comentarios.

¡Ya voy a cumplir años!

Sin más, nos vemos en el próximo fic…


End file.
